Amoureux du fils de mon ennemi
by marie3000
Summary: Lorsque que Magnus revient à New York pour s'occuper d'affaires pour le moins dérangeantes, il est loin de se douter que le jeune homme avec qui il a passé la nuit la veille, est le fils de ceux qu'il hait le plus au monde: les Lightwood. Hors univers Shadowhunters
1. Chapter 1

**San Francisco**

Portant une cigarette à mes lèvres, je l'allumais et en tirais une taffe. Appuyé contre la portière de ma voiture, une magnifique Audi R8 rouge (oui j'avais de l'argent, et oui j'aimais le montrer), j'observais les gens entrer et sortir du club devant lequel j'étais posté. J'en étais sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, avec, bien entendu, une idée bien précise en tête. En début de soirée, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur un charmant jeune homme, brun aux yeux bleus. J'en avais alors fait ma proie, lui lançant des regards aguicheurs, et des gestes plutôt implicites. S'il n'avait pas compris qu'il me plaisait, s'est qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Quant à moi, je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent. Il avait répondu à mon jeu de séduction par de petits regards. En sortant, je lui avais fait un clin d'œil, signifiant clairement : rejoins-moi. C'est lui que j'attendais. Je remontais un peu le col de ma veste. Même si nous étions encore largement au-dessus des températures New-yorkaises, la température avait baissé, et les nuits étaient fraîches. La porte du club s'ouvrit, laissant brièvement entendre le bruit sourd de la musique, avant de se refermer dans un claquement. J'écrasais ma clope au sol avec le pied, baissant légèrement la tête pour cacher le sourire qui étirait à présent mes lèvres. J'avais une fois de plus gagné, et réussi à attraper ma proie dans mes filets.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit un instant, avant que je n'affiche de nouveau un visage neutre. Je relevais la tête. Il était là, devant moi, sa veste en cuir passée sur ses épaules. La lumière, provenant des lampadaires de la rue, faisait briller ses yeux. Une mèche de cheveux bruns lui tombait sur le visage. Il me souriait. Vraiment sexy ce garçon. A mon avis, j'allais passer une très, très, agréable fin de soirée. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de ma veste, l'ouvris et le lui tendis. Il en prit une et la porta à ses lèvres. Je la lui allumais. Il tira une taffe avant de toussoter et d'afficher une grimace de dégoût. Je souris. Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

\- Tu utilises souvent cette technique ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Quelle technique ?

\- Demander une cigarette alors que tu ne fumes pas. C'est bien une technique de drague, non ?

Il me fit un sourire en coin, tout en rougissant légèrement. Hum, je commençais à avoir plein d'idées qui me venaient en tête pour cette nuit….

\- D'accord, je reconnais, je ne fume pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs, c'est absolument immonde. Avoua-t-il.

\- On s'habitue…

\- Hum… Et donc, est-ce que ça a marché ou pas ?

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

\- Et bien, tu es toujours là, et vu la position dans laquelle tu viens de te mettre, je dirais que tu n'as pas l'intention de partir tout de suite…

Je haussais les sourcils en souriant. Effectivement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais appuyé un peu plus contre ma voiture, allongeant légèrement les jambes, et avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Peut-être que j'attends juste quelqu'un…

\- Oui, peut-être…. Mais je ne pense pas…

Je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu penses que tu peux m'avoir juste en me demandant une clope ?

Il rit.

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire… Me fit-il.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche. J'allais la faire crier, hurler de plaisir, dans pas longtemps, s'était décidé. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille, et lui murmurais :

\- Je suis descendu dans un hôtel à deux pas d'ici, et… Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir seul ce soir…

Il rougit à nouveau, mais je pus lire son acceptation dans ses yeux azur, avant même qu'il ne la formule à haute voix.

\- Je te suis…

Je lui ouvris la portière côté passager. Il y monta sans poser de questions. Je fis ensuite le tour, et montais à mon tour. Je démarrais en trombe. Certes, l'hôtel n'était pas loin, mais je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à attendre jusque-là. Ce jeune homme m'attirait beaucoup trop. Je quittais la ville demain matin, et je dois dire que pour le moment, il était vraiment l'une de mes plus belles rencontres. Restait à voir ce qu'il valait au lit. Je lui jetais à nouveau un regard en coin. Le sien croisa le mien et je souris. Je crois que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Je garais la voiture devant l'hôtel. Je descendis, et il en fit de même. Il émit un sifflement admiratif en apercevant l'hôtel 5 étoiles dans lequel je l'avais emmené. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai de l'argent, et j'aime le montrer. Je passais ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Je le sentis frisonner.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu… Crois-moi, cet hôtel offre une quantité illimitée de moyens pour nous permettre de nous _amuser_ cette nuit… J'espère que tu n'avais pas dans les projets de dormir ?

\- Pas vraiment… Chuchota-t-il.

Satisfait, je jetais les clés de ma voiture au chauffeur, et, prenant ma proie par la main, je l'entraînais à l'intérieur. Le sol du hall était fait en marbre noir. D'immenses lustres luxueux pendaient des hauts plafonds. Cependant, je ne le laissais pas admirer plus longtemps la vue, et le poussais dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur nous, je le plaquais contre la paroi, et me collais à lui, avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il sursauta, mais posant ses mains sur mes hanches, il m'attira un peu plus contre lui. J'approfondis le baiser en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle caressa la sienne avec envie. Il y répondait, et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Le bip de l'ascenseur nous indiqua qu'on était arrivé. Ma chambre, ou plutôt ma suite, était située au dernier étage de l'hôtel, donnant sur la baie de San Francisco. Je le fis entrer à l'intérieur et le poussais sur le canapé. Allongé sur le dos, il me lança un regard provocateur.

\- Tu ne m'offres même pas un verre ?

Je m'allongeais sur lui, avant de taquiner la peau de son cou, de mes lèvres.

\- Pas le temps… Lui fis-je. Puis tu n'es pas là pour ça, si ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, avant de m'embrasser.

\- Enlève ta veste ! Lui ordonnais-je. Je reviens !

Il m'obéit, mais me lança un regard interrogateur en me voyant me lever et disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je souris et fouillais dans les tiroirs. Je pris d'abord un préservatif, puis tout bien réfléchi, j'en pris deux autres. Je sentais que ça allait être une très longue et agréable nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je le rejoignis et posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je déposais à nouveau des baisers dans son cou.

\- Laisse-toi faire… Économise ta voix pour plus tard, tu en auras besoin…

Mes mains s'aventurèrent sous son tee-shirt bleu. Il le moulait parfaitement. Je l'avais dévoré avec envie toute la soirée, fantasmant sur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver au-dessous. Je le lui enlevais et le détaillais. Il était juste… Parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ses muscles étaient dessinés à la perfection, sa peau était douce et sans défaut. J'avais séduit un mannequin ou quoi ?! Abaissant légèrement son pantalon, j'aperçus le haut d'un tatouage. Il semblait partir de sa hanche droite et remontait sur le bas de son ventre. Je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'il représentait, mais bon sang ce que c'était sexy et existant. Je le déshabillais entièrement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Lui attrapant les poignets, je les lui relevais au-dessus de la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis la bosse dans mon pantalon se faire de plus en plus imposante. S'en était presque douloureux. De plus, il commençait à faire vraiment chaud.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonnais-je, tout en enlevant, à mon tour, ma veste et ma chemise.

Je les jetais au sol, où ils rejoignirent ses vêtements. Je commençais alors à embrasser son torse. Mes doigts effleurèrent ses flancs, avant de descendre sur son bas-ventre. Ma langue s'en rapprocha à son tour. Je lui écartais les cuisses et en embrassais l'intérieur. Je l'entendis gémir.

\- Ce n'est pas fini… Crois-moi, ce n'est que le début… Lui fis-je sensuellement.

\- J'es… père…. Haleta-t-il, alors que je suivais les trajets de son tatouage avec ma langue.

Maintenant que je le voyais en entier, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Enfin, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment. Je descendis un peu plus et taquinais l'extrémité de son sexe avec ma langue, tout en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux irradiaient de plaisir. Je sentis une étrange sensation dans mon ventre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon envie de lui. Non, c'était autre chose… Je reportais mon attention sur son intimité et la pris totalement en bouche. Il poussa un cri à la fois de surprise, et à la fois de plaisir. Il mouvait ses hanches au rythme de mes va-et-viens. Une de ses mains passa dans mes cheveux, appuyant dessus, me faisant de ce fait le prendre un peu plus en bouche. Je poussais à mon tour un gémissement étouffé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être… excitant. Mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses. J'en fis glisser une vers son intimité, la frôlant légèrement. Il haletait de plus en plus. Je sentais ses doigts resserrer leur prise dans mes cheveux. Je me retirais. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, ce qui me fit sourire. Je le soulevais et le portais dans mes bras, avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de le reposer.

\- Retourne-toi !

Il m'obéit. Il se mordait toujours la lèvre, et avait toujours ce petit rougissement sur ses joues, qui me rendaient dingue. J'enlevais le peu de vêtements qui me restait, et le fit se cambrer. J'entrais un doigt en lui, un peu brutalement, je l'avoue. Mais je n'étais pas du genre précautionneux et patient. Par ailleurs, il ne sembla pas sans plaindre, bien au contraire. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur mon épaule. Je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille, tout en bougeant mon doigt en lui.

\- Encore… plus…. Me murmura-t-il.

Ce fût à mon tour de me mordre la lèvre. On semblait se compléter parfaitement. On était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, à tel point que s'en était presque perturbant. J'en introduis un deuxième en lui. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il était en sueur, et moi aussi, alors qu'on venait à peine de commencer. Il était d'ailleurs temps de passer aux choses « sérieuses ». Je déballais le préservatif que je tenais à la main, le mis en place, avant d'approcher doucement mon sexe de son intimité, cherchant son accord pour aller plus loin. Et j'eus plus que ce que je n'osais espérer : il s'empala littéralement dessus, m'arrachant, au passage, un cri de plaisir.

\- Putain ! Hum… Je ne sais pas qui tu es bel inconnu, mais sache que tu es parfait ! Lui fis-je en embrassant son épaule.

Je lui donnais coup de reins sur coup de reins, le faisant hurler de plus en plus de plaisir. Le mien montait crescendo. Il plaqua ses mains sur le mur, se cambrant un peu plus, me permettant d'aller plus loin en lui. Merde, merde, merde, je n'allais pas tarder à venir s'il continuait comme ça. Mes mains rejoignirent les siennes, et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent. Tiens, la sensation que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure refaisait surface…. Étrange… Je lâchais une de ses mains, pour poser la mienne sur son sexe. Je le caressais, imprimant dessus un rythme identique à mes coups de reins. Il vint quelques minutes plus tard, dans ma main, et dans un cri de plaisir. Je le plaquais un peu plus contre le mur alors que je venais à mon tour en lui. J'étais complètement ailleurs, comme si je m'étais drogué et que je planais, déconnecté du monde. Je posais ma tête contre son dos. Il tremblait. Je me surpris à le serrer contre moi. Je n'avais habituellement de geste de tendresse pour personne, et certainement pas pour une de ces conquêtes d'un soir, qui n'était pour moi, rien d'autre que des numéros qui défilaient dans mon lit….

\- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus ! Me fit-il, essoufflé.

\- Normal, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

\- Moi c'est Alec !

J'hésitais. Habituellement, je ne donnais pas mon nom, mais pour lui, j'avais étonnamment envie de faire une exception. Après tout, il venait de largement gagner ce droit.

\- Magnus…

Lorsque le réveil de mon portable sonna, je grognais. Je n'avais jamais été du matin. Quelle idée de prendre un avion aussi tôt, aussi… J'éteignis cette sonnerie insupportable. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer… Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient associé à ma ville natale : New York. Mais bon, on ne m'en laissait pas le choix. Il y a cinq ans, mes parents ont perdu la vie dans l'incendie de notre maison. La cause criminelle étant restée longtemps envisagée, le testament de mon père n'avait pu être révélé. Aujourd'hui, faute de preuves suffisantes, l'enquête avait été bouclée, et je pourrais enfin toucher mon héritage…. Comme si j'en avais envie… Ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur de leur absence. Si la police rejetée à présent la cause criminelle, moi, en revanche, je restais persuadé qu'ils avaient été assassiné. Et je finirais bien par découvrir par qui… Voilà donc la raison de mon retour à New York. Oh, et j'allais oublier. En plus des douloureux souvenirs que m'infligeait cette ville par perte de mes parents, il y avait aussi des personnes que je redoutais de croiser : les Lightwood. Le père était un riche homme d'affaires. Avide, arrogant, manipulateur, et j'en passe. Je frémis. Cet homme me dégoûtait. Il avait une femme, aussi méprisante que lui, et trois enfants : deux garçons et une fille, je crois, mais que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Et je n'en avais d'ailleurs aucune envie. Robert et Maryse Lightwood jouaient au couple-modèle, mais en réalité, il gardait des secrets bien sombres dans leur placard. Je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux et des frissons parcourir ma peau, alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Je sursautais en sentant une main glisser sur mon ventre, et la repoussais immédiatement, sous l'effet de la panique. J'aperçus alors mon bel inconnu de la veille, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés, malgré la violence et la brusquerie de mon geste. Allongé sur le ventre, le drap blanc, qui couvrait à moitié son corps, laissait voir une très grande partie de sa peau nue. Je sentis une vague de désir m'envahir. Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas le temps. La veille, nous avions passé la nuit à s'adonner aux douces joies du plaisir charnel. J'allais le regretter, mais j'avais une règle : une seule et unique nuit. Je me levais et partis prendre une douche, tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Lorsque je fus prêt, et que j'eus récupéré toutes mes affaires, je déposais la clé de la chambre sur la table de chevet. La suite était déjà payée, je pouvais donc l'abandonné là, mais quelque chose, j'ignorais quoi, me retenais. J'écartais une mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il semblait si fragile comme ça… On aurait dit un ange. Comme je le faisais avec toutes mes conquêtes, je ne connaissais rien de lui, et donc de ce fait, j'ignorais son âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17/18 ans. Je remontais le drap sur son corps. Je pris ensuite un morceau de papier et un stylo, et lui écrivis mon numéro, avant de m'en aller, direction New York.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hachilo 97412 : Arrête de me les torturer les pauvres ! :p**_

 **New York- PDV Magnus**

La grille du cimetière s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Je parcourais les rangées recouvertes de neige. Mes bottes laissaient des traces sur le duvet blanc. Certaines tombes étaient fleuries, mais le décor restait toujours aussi funèbre à mes yeux. Arrivé devant la tombe de mes parents, je laissais un sourire m'échapper. Quelqu'un était venu déposer une gerbe de fleurs. Et ce quelqu'un, je la connaissais parfaitement : Catarina Loss, amie de longue date de ma famille, et mon avocate par la même occasion. Je la remercierai dès que je la verrais, soit dans une heure, au tribunal. Je jetais un œil aux autres tombes autour de moi, et mes yeux se posèrent sur le tombeau des Lightwood. Grands-parents et arrière grands-parents, y étaient enterrés. De vraies pourritures, autant que leurs descendances. Malheureusement, ils régnaient sur cette ville. Pour vous dire, ils avaient même des parts dans l'Empire State Building. Mais si encore ça se limitait à cette ville, le problème serait moindre. Malheureusement, ils étaient affluents dans de nombreuses autres grandes villes américaines, et en Europe. Il possédait d'ailleurs, selon la rumeur, un majestueux manoir à Londres. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je leur reproche, non ? Pourquoi les hais-je autant ? A quoi bon vous le dire,, vous feriez comme les autres, vous ne me croirez pas… Mais propres parents ne m'ont pas cru, alors pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Enfin il y a quand même quelque chose que je peux vous révéler : ma famille et les Lightwood se détestent depuis des générations. Il y a plus d'un siècle, la ville était partagée en deux : une partie nous appartenait, et la seconde était à eux. Chaque famille faisait la guerre à l'autre pour obtenir la ville entière. Aujourd'hui, cette « guerre » est toujours d'actualité. Seulement certain ont des méthodes beaucoup moins angélique que d'autres : corruption, trafic, blanchiment d'argent, chantage,… et j'ai même des raisons de penser qu'ils sont à l'origine de l'incendie qui a tué mes parents, et je le prouverais.

Je pris mon briquet et allumais une cigarette. Je m'accroupis en face la tombe de ma famille. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas remis officiellement les pieds à New York. En fait, j'avais quitté la ville avant même leur mort. Je vivais à Los Angeles depuis des années. J'avais fait des études de commerce, et travaillais dans une entreprise renommée, d'événementiels. J'étais jeune, c'est vrai. Les gens me disent que je fais plus, mais en réalité je n'ai fêté mes 20 ans qu'il n'y a que quelques mois à peine. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais déjà à la tête d'une entreprise à mon âge, c'était parce que mes parents étaient respectés par beaucoup de personnes, bien que les Lightwood aient tout fait pour les anéantir. Tessa Gray, une jeune styliste très prometteuse, m'avait ouvert de nombreuses portes à Los Angeles. Ma vie était là-bas désormais…. Entre là-bas et San Francisco. Je me recueillis encore quelques minutes, avant de me relever.

\- Je vous vengerais, je vous le promets…

Je m'approchais ensuite du tombeau des Lightwood et écrasais ma cigarette devant. Je me jurais alors d'y envoyer toute la famille… Mon portable sonna, m'interrompant dans mes envies meurtrières.

\- Allô?

\- T'es où ?!

\- Raphaël… Soupirais-je.

Raphaël Santiago était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. D'origine espagnole, il m'avait appris à parler à sa langue maternelle, ce qui m'avait été très utile. Sa mère était un amour. Chaque fois que j'allais chez eux, elle me traitait comme son propre fils. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi lorsque je me suis retrouvé sans famille.

\- Tu devrais déjà être là ! T'as rendez-vous avec le notaire dans dix minutes !

Déjà ? Ah oui, effectivement, je risquais d'être un peu en retard…

\- Je sais, j'arrive ! Dis-je en quittant le cimetière.

Je cherchais mes clés dans les poches de mon jean.

\- Dans combien de temps ?!

\- Je sais pas, un quart d'heure peut-être !

\- Il y a deux choses que je n'aime pas dans ta phrase : « un quart d'heure » et « peut-être » ! Tu as rendez-vous dans exactement 7 minutes et 25 secondes, 24, 23,…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! J'arrive !

Je raccrochais, et après avoir enfin trouvé mes clés, je déverrouillais la voiture et m'installais à l'intérieur.

 **PDV Alec- San Francisco**

Lorsque je me réveillais, tout mon corps était engourdi. Je me mis sur le dos et ouvris les yeux. Les rayons du soleil matinal, inondaient une somptueuse chambre. Encore légèrement groggy par le sommeil, je mis un petit moment pour remettre mes idées en ordre, et me rappeler comment j'étais arrivé là. A mesure que mes souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, je sentis une partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Mon dieu, quelle nuit j'avais passée… Cet homme rencontré en boîte alors que j'essayais d'oublier la pression que m'infligeait ma chère famille, était… Comment dire ? Magique ? Oui, c'est ça, magique. Il avait attiré mon regard dès que j'étais entré dans le club. Il m'avait d'abord intrigué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous rencontriez un homme avec des yeux autant maquillés. Mais il avait une classe attrayante. Il semblait être très riche, même si je n'avais pas grand chose à faire de l'argent. Non, vraiment, cette nuit avec lui était l'une de mes plus belles. Je me passais une main sur le visage. Un sourire y étirait mes lèvres depuis un moment déjà. J'avais couché avec un mec… Certes, cela faisait quelques années que je savais que je n'étais attiré qu'uniquement par les hommes, mais à part quelques préliminaires, je n'étais jamais allé plus loin, j'attendais la bonne personne. « La bonne personne ? Un type que tu ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ? » me sermonna une petite voix dans ma tête. Il est vrai que je ne savais pas pourquoi je mettais laisser entraîner chez lui, l'avais laissé coucher avec moi, surtout qu'il n'ait, à aucun moment, fait preuve de romantisme. Je savais bien que j'étais un coup d'un soir à ses yeux, un one shot, mais… Je dois reconnaître que j'étais déçu de ne pas me réveiller dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, dans la Suite. Il était parti. Je soupirais, et me levais avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre une douche. J'aperçus alors un mot sur la table de nuit. Des clés étaient posées dessus. Je les poussais, et pris le papier dans ma main. « J'ai dû partir. Tu as été une pure merveille. Rappelle-moi. » Son numéro suivait. Je souris. Mon cœur s'était emballé. Peut-être qu'au final, je n'étais pas juste un coup d'un soir. Plein d'espoir, je partis prendre ma douche, me mordant la lèvre en repensant à ce qui s'y était passé la veille. J'avais envie de le revoir. Je mettais senti bien avec lui… Bon, je dois cependant reconnaître qu'une partie de moi n'était quand même pas très fière d'avoir couché avec le premier venu. Mais il m'avait attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Son regard m'avait fait chavirer. Je voulais le revoir…

 **New York- PDV Magnus**

Assis face au notaire, dans son bureau, je pianotais sur le meuble en bois massif, manifestant clairement mon impatience. A ma droite, Catarina, les yeux plissaient, fixait le vieil homme. Il ne devait pas être très loin de la retraite, pensais-je. Ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux gris, tirant sur le blanc, le faisaient ressembler à un hibou. Il me lisait, article par article, mes droits concernant l'héritage que m'avaient légué mes parents, soit : une maison en ruine, une boîte de nuit, une dizaine d'immeubles, un appartement à Brooklyn, une maison en Floride, un voilier, et bien d'autres choses éparpillées au quatre coins du monde. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Je voulais régler ça au plus vite. Catarina, qui avait senti mon impatience, lui demanda d'accélérer.

\- Je connais mes droits. Leur fis-je remarquer. Alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai aucunement besoin qu'ont me les lisent.

\- Monsieur Bane, commença-t-il. Le patrimoine de vos parents est conséquent, et vous êtes très jeune. Je doute que vous…

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Sachez que je possède moi-même une entreprise à Los Angeles.

\- Oui, mais… Vous devriez engager quelqu'un pour gérer vos biens. Votre père…

\- Mon père s'est toujours débrouillé tout seul, et j'en ferais de même.

\- Magnus, Maître Penhallow à raison, tu devrais…

\- Cat', l'interrompais-je. J'apprécie que tu te sois occupé de tout ça pendant ma longue absence, mais maintenant, je vais m'en occuper. Seul. Où dois-je signer ? Rajoutais-je à l'intention du notaire.

Le notaire soupira.

-Ici ! Me fit-il en me montrant un petit espace en bas de la page. Vous serez officiellement propriétaire de votre patrimoine dans quelques semaines.

\- Bien. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là je suppose.

Je me levais. Il en fit de même et je lui serrais la main.

\- Au revoir Maître.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Bane.

Je le saluais d'un dernier signe de tête et sortis du bureau, suivi de mon avocate. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, je fumais à nouveau une cigarette. Ça calmait mes nerfs. Raphaël m'attendait, assit sur les marches. Je m'installais à côté de lui.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Plutôt bien ! Répondit Catarina, à ma place.

Je la remerciais du regard.

\- Comme nous nous y étions attendu, Magnus hérite de tout.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Raphaël en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Te voilà riche, mec !

\- Je l'étais déjà ! Rétorquais-je froidement.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas engager quelqu'un pour gérer tes biens ? Me demanda à nouveau Catarina. Tu n'arriveras pas à tout gérer de Los Angeles !

\- On verra bien. On peut changer de sujet ?

\- Si on allait prendre un verre ? Proposa Raphaël.

\- Bonne idée ! Approuvais-je en me levant . Cat ?

\- Allez-y tous seul ! Fit-elle en réajustant sa veste noire. J'ai une audience dans une heure.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Elle me sourit.

\- Oh si, et c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas venir. Je me fais un peu vieille pour ça !

Elle me serra dans ses bras en me chuchotant à l'oreille de faire attention à moi, et s'en alla. Raphaël passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Alors ? Où va-t-on ? Il faut qu'on passe chercher Ragnor !

\- Allons chez lui alors ! Ce lâcheur me doit bien ça !

Ragnor, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Il cachait ce dernier comme la peste, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je le connaissais, bien entendu, mais il m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire, sous peine de me faire vivre un enfer. Et quand vous le connaissez un minimum, vous savez qu'il est parfaitement capable de le faire. Enfant, il avait eu une maladie, une espèce d'infection ou je ne sais quoi, qui lui avait laissé le teint légèrement verdâtre. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, il s'en servait pour attirer les filles, et ça marchait. Combien de fois, plus jeunes, nous avions fait des concours de celui qui réussissait à sortir avec le plus de filles. J'eus un sourire mélancolique. Cette époque me manquait. Depuis, mon horizon de chasse s'était aussi élargi aux hommes. Je repensais alors à mon bel inconnu, que j'avais abandonné dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je me souvins alors que je lui avais laissé mon numéro.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Raphaël.

\- A ma dernière conquête…

\- Elle date de quand ? Six mois ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Alors déjà ce n'est pas _elle_ , mais _lui,_ et c'était hier soir ! Et si tu veux savoir, je l'ai fait hurler de plaisir ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'en redemander !

Il éclata de rire. On était arrivé devant la maison de Ragnor. On sonna à la porte et il nous ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il portait une horrible robe de chambre de toutes les couleurs, qui accentuait sa couleur de peau très spéciale. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Un revenant !

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ?!

\- Mon chou, tu ne connais rien à la mode ! Me fit-il.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis la classe incarnée ! Toi, en revanche…

\- On s'en fiche ! S'exclama Raphaël, en poussant Ragnor pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je le suivis et refermais derrière moi.

\- Tu nous sers un verre ? Lui demandais-je. Je n'ai pas passé une matinée très palpitante ! D'autant que j'ai laissé une sublime créature dans mon lit et que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la toucher !

Ragnor, qui tenait à présent un plateau rempli de verres et d'une bouteille de bourbon, se tourna vers moi.

\- Depuis quand tu dors avec quelqu'un ? Je croyais que tout acte de tendresse était exclu avec toi ?

Sur ce coup-là, je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. Dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais, mais vraiment jamais, passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, qu'il soit du sexe opposé ou non. Ce n'était que du sexe et c'est tout. Pas d'attachement, zéro affection. Pourtant, avec ce gamin, j'avais déjà failli à deux de mes plus importantes règles : ne jamais donner mon prénom ni mon numéro, ni s'en dormir avec la personne que je viens d'envoyer au septième ciel.

\- Je lui ai aussi donné mon numéro…

Mes deux amis recrachèrent ce qu'ils venaient de boire. On était assis à la table du salon. Je faisais tourner mon verre dans ma main, songeur.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Me firent-ils, d'une seule et même voix.

\- Je sais ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…. Pour ma défense, c'était un dieu au lit !

\- Tu comptes le revoir ? Me demanda Raphaël, curieux.

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais envie de le revoir, oui. En revanche, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

\- Je sais pas… On verra… Il faut déjà qu'il me rappelle.

\- Oh il le fera ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un te résister ! Me fit Ragnor.

\- Je te confirme ! Il est tombé dans mes bras en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Il s'est laissé entièrement faire, j'en faisais ce que je voulais… Et en même temps, par moments, j'avais l'impression que c'est lui qui avait les rennes…. C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Attention, tu vas tomber amoureux ! Se moqua Ragnor.

\- De son joli petit cul, ouais, peut-être ! Ricanais-je.

Ils rirent. Ils savaient, tout comme moi, qu'il n'était pas prêt de me voir tomber amoureux. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises. On continua à parler de tout et de rien, et bien entendu, la conversation finit par déborder sur les Lightwood. Ils les détestaient tout autant que moi. La moitié de la ville les haïssait de toute façon.

\- Ah au fait, tu n'es pas au courant toi ! S'exclama Raphaël.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Il arborait un sourire malicieux que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. A chaque fois qu'il allait m'annoncer un ragot ou autres rumeurs croustillantes à ses yeux, il me faisait ce sourire.

\- Il y a une rumeur qui court depuis un certain temps….

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je le connaissais par cœur…

\- Et elle dit quoi cette rumeur ?

\- Et bien il paraîtrait que le fils Lightwood, l'aîné, est de l'autre bord, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Il est gay ? M'exclamais-je, surpris.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit…

\- Si c'est le cas, ses parents feront taire tout ça ! Ça fait d'ailleurs un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! Nous fit Ragnor.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Annonçais-je. Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- A rien ! Répondit Raphaël.

Ragnor ricana et j'esquissais un sourire.

\- C'est un Lightwood, quoi ! Dis-je.

\- Voilà, t'as tout compris ! Je te le montrerais si on le croise un de ces quatre !

\- Vaut mieux Raph' ! Faudrait pas qu'il le trouve à son goût et qu'il couche avec lui !

Je fis semblant de vomir.

\- Plutôt crever que de ne serait-ce poser mes lèvres sur lui ! Il pourrait ressembler à un dieu grec, ce serait la même ! Porter le nom Lightwood est rédhibitoire !

Satisfaits par ma réponse, ils levèrent leurs verres.

\- A la fin des Lightwood !

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Essoufflé, je me servis un verre et me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil de mon appartement de Brooklyn. Ce dernier avait appartenu à mes parents, il y a très longtemps. En ayant hérité, et devant rester à New York pour des affaires personnelles, je l'avais redécoré à mon goût. J'entendis l'eau de la douche s'arrêtait. Ah, enfin… Le bruit caractéristique de pieds, nus sur le sol, se fit entendre. Un instant plus tard, la plus belle vison qui m'eut était donné de voir, se présenta sous mes yeux : mon bel inconnu, ( plus si inconnu que ça maintenant), torse nu et légèrement humide. Il ne portait qu'un jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Ses cheveux mouillés qui partaient dans tous les sens, le rendaient absolument désirable. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment il avait atterri là, non ? Et bien, un soir où je noyais ma mélancolie, seul dans un bar, autour d'un verre d'alcool, il était rentré dans ce même bar. C'est lui qui était venu me parler, s'excusant de ne jamais avoir rappelé. Il n'avait pas osé, soi-disant. A vrai dire, je me fichais de ses explications et ne cherchais même pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Le voir m'avait rappelé notre nuit passée ensemble, et mon désir s'était aussitôt réveillé. Je l'avais alors entraîné dans les toilettes du bar et l'avais pris sauvagement. C'était il y a presque deux mois. Depuis, je le voyais régulièrement. Je n'arrivais pas à me passer de lui. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas que de son corps. Son sourire, son rire, sa gêne évidente devant les sujets un peu trop intimes… A chaque fois, je sentais mon cœur s'emballait et cette sensation d'avoir des papillons dans mon ventre se faisait ressentir. Il me manquait quand il n'était pas là… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait…

Je suivis des yeux les courbes de ses muscles dessinés à la perfection, et glissais sur son tatouage. Ce truc me rendait dingue. Il m'excitait à chaque fois que je posais les yeux dessus. Alec se mit à califourchon sur moi, posant ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- A ce que je pourrais te faire dès que j'aurais fini mon verre…

Il rougit.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !

\- Que veux-tu faire d'autre sinon ?

\- Ben… J'ai trouvé ça bien hier soir quand… quand on a mangé sur le toit de l'immeuble et qu'on a regardé les étoiles….

Aie… Il était en train de tomber amoureux ou quoi ? Aussi c'est ma faute, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ça ? Mais il m'avait regardé avec ses yeux qui me suppliaient de dire oui et… et j'avais craqué. Espérant le faire oublier cette idée, et changer de sujet, je frôlais son tatouage du bout des doigts.

\- Ton tatouage m'intrigue… Que représente-t-il ?

\- L'emblème de ma famille !

\- Un genre d'écusson ?

\- Oui, voilà ! Me fit-il en riant.

Étrange… Il devait venir d'une famille importante. Je ne savais toujours rien de lui, et lui ne savait rien de moi. A part notre numéro et notre prénom, nous ne savions rien l'un de l'autre, et je veillais à entretenir ce mystère. Cela permettait d'éviter de trop s'attacher. Seulement son tatouage m'intriguait. Plus je le voyais, plus j'avais cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Le mouvement de ses hanches et le frottement de son corps contre mon sexe, me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je le soulevais dans mes bras et le portais jusqu'à mon lit, pour lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois…

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Manon : Ça oublie toujours son prénom alalala heureusement que je te reconnais mdr :p Oui on verra Isabelle et Jace :) on les verras tous promis :) ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise :)**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : merci :)**_

 **PDV Magnus**

\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice ?

Je soupirais. Allongé dans mon lit, je tenais Alec dans mes bras. Cela aurait pu être très agréable, sauf qu'il avait décidé de me bombarder de questions sur moi, sur ma vie, mon passé. Et ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas dormir ? Lui fis-je froidement.

Il passa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait ma peau, le long de mon flanc gauche. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir écouté.

\- Comment t'es tu fait ça ?

\- Accident de moto ! Mentis-je.

\- Tu ne fais pas de moto ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Et merde… J'aurais essayé. Après tout, sur un malentendu, ça aurait pu marcher.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu m'espionnes ?

\- Non, je m'intéresse à toi, _moi_ !

\- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que c'est un reproche ?

\- Parce que ça l'est ! Tu ne me demandes rien ! Tu ne cherches pas à savoir ni d'où je viens, ni ce que je fais dans la vie, ni…

\- Pas besoin de demander, tu es un vrai moulin à paroles… Murmurais-je.

\- J'ai entendu ! Mais au moins avec toi, ça fait une moyenne !

Agacé, je me redressais, et le fixais droit dans les yeux.

\- On n'est pas ensemble, je n'ai rien à te devoir ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse de toi, c'est ton joli petit cul ! Pigé ?!

Il se décomposa. Je l'avais blessé… Il se leva, s'habilla sans m'accorder un seul regard, et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Fais chier ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…. « Il est en train de s'attacher à toi », me fit une petite voix dans ma tête. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû le revoir… Bon, c'était décidé, à partir de maintenant, j'arrêtais les conneries. Je pris mon portable, effaçais son numéro, et tous les messages qu'on s'était envoyé. Je ne le reverrai plus. Il finira bien par m'oublier. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler le long de ma joue. Une larme… Non, non, pas ça ! Il ne fallait pas que je ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui. Pitié, mon dieu, je vous en prie, faites que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui…. S'il vous plaît… Je sursautais. La sonnette de l'appartement venait de retentir. Je me levais et allais ouvrir. J'étais en caleçon, mais bon, tant pis.

\- Salut, fréro ! Me fit Raphaël en me mettant un pack de bières dans les bras.

\- Heu, on fête un truc ? Lui demandais-je en refermant la porte.

\- Ouais ! Tu as devant toi un futur commissaire de police !

Je ricanais.

\- Toi ? Flic ? Et ben, le monde est tombé bien bas !

\- C'est ça, rigole amigos, mais en attendant, j'ai été accepté pour un stage au NYPD !

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était intéressant pour mes affaires ça…

\- Au NYPD, hein ? Hum… A quel point tu m'aimes Raphaël ?

\- Heu tu vois cet horrible chat que tu avais à un moment ? Comment il s'appelait déjà… Ah oui, Church ! Et bien… Même lui je l'aimais plus que toi !

J'ouvris deux bières. Je lui en tendis une et bu une gorgée de l'autre.

\- J'ai besoin du rapport sur l'incendie qui a tué mes parents !

\- Oh… Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux le lire….

\- Oui, merci, ça j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi ?! Tu sais déjà tout, non ?!

\- Non, je sais ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire….

Il soupira.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas laisser tomber cette histoire ? Ça va te servir à quoi de dépenser autant d'énergie dans une cause perdue ?

\- Qui te dit qu'elle est perdue ?!

\- Tu ne gagneras pas, Magnus…. Pas contre eux… Les Lightwood contrôle tout ! Depuis la mort de ton père, ils se sont emparés de pratiquement toute la ville !

Je lui fis un sourire cruel.

\- Mort tu ne contrôle plus rien…

Il blêmit, et m'attrapant par les bras, il me secoua.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu veux passer ta vie derrière des barreaux ?!

\- Le orange m'irait à ravir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il me relâcha, me fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire ! Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est…

\- Oh parce que tu me crois maintenant ? Le coupais-je.

\- Je t'ai toujours cru !

J'eus une exclamation de dédain, et avalais une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

\- Merde, Magnus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Je ne te reconnais pas en ce moment ! C'est ton mec qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

\- Oh arrête ! Tu passes ton temps avec lui ces derniers temps! Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LUI ! Hurlais-je en lançant la bouteille de bière.

Elle se fracassa contre le mur, répandant son contenu à la fois dessus et sur le sol. Et merde, les murs sont blancs… Enfin, étaient… Ma femme de ménage allait me tuer. Le regard noir de Raphaël, passa des débris de bouteilles à moi. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- J'y crois pas… Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux…

Je pointais un doigt menaçant sur lui.

\- Redis ce mot encore une fois, et je te jure que je…

\- Que tu quoi ?!

Il s'assit tranquillement sur un des tabourets du bar.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?!

\- Tu nous le présentes quand ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et m'appuyant contre le comptoir du bar, je me pris la tête dans les mains.

\- Je suis dans la merde…

\- Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ? Fit-il sur un ton exaspéré.

\- Je crois que… que j'ai des sentiments pour lui…

\- Tu _crois_?

\- Hum… Tu vois, quand il n'est pas là il me manque, et quand il est là…. Quand il est là des fois j'ai envie de faire autre chose que coucher avec ! Tu vois comme… partager des trucs autres que…

\- Autre que du sperme sur les draps ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Je fais ça proprement, figure-toi !

\- Oh… voyez-vous ça ! Un vrai prince charmant !

\- Ouais, je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi ! Tu es comme Ragnor, vous ne prenez jamais rien au sérieux !

\- Tu as vu comment tu réagis quand on parle sérieusement ? La bouteille est passée à ça, ( il rapprocha son pouce de son index, presque à les coller), de ma tête !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Tu m'avais énervé !

\- Fais-toi soigner !

\- J'ai essayé, ça n'a pas marché ! Il paraîtrait que je suis un cas désespéré!

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ça je veux bien te croire !

\- Hum…

\- Magnus… Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour ce mystérieux inconnu ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Bon, on va essayer de démêler tout ça ! Parle-moi de lui…

\- Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je sais pas moi ! Ce qu'il fait dans la vie, comment il s'appelle, comment tu l'as rencontré, tout ça quoi ! Je trouve ça bizarre moi qu'un mec que tu es rencontré par hasard à San Francisco te retrouve à New York, tout aussi par hasard !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Nos chemins étaient peut-être destinés à se croiser, qui sait…

\- Ouais… Donc, son petit nom, c'est quoi ?

\- Alec… Alexander…

Je le vis froncer les sourcils. L'expression de son visage ne présageait rien de bon…

\- Il t'a dit son nom de famille ton _Alexander?_

\- Non et je ne le lui ai pas demandé ! Je m'en fiche en fait…

\- T'aurais pas une photo ?

\- Si, mais il y est nu, alors ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère la garder pour moi !

\- M'en fiche ! Donne !

\- C'était une blague, Raphaël !

Je partis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, mais il me suivit.

\- Sérieusement, Magnus, décris le moi s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur lui !

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Rien !

\- Sérieusement ?! Ça fait deux mois que tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui et tu es incapable de me dire autre chose que son prénom ?

\- Comme tu viens si bien de le dire, je couche avec lui, je l'interview pas pour écrire une biographie de sa vie !

J'enfilais un jean noir, et ouvris le dressing pour chercher une chemise. Je devrais peut-être faire le tri… Sans exagérer, j'en avais peut-être une bonne centaine….

\- Tu sais quel âge il a au moins ?

\- Non, aucune idée, mais je dirais entre 17 et 19 ans, à peu près !

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je le sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Magnus, heu, je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire paniquer, mais je…

\- Tu préfères laquelle ? L'interrompis-je.

Je tenais une chemise dans chaque main : une, couleur bordeaux avec des dorures, et une autre un peu plus borderline, avec un tas de couleurs qui s'entremêlaient. Raphaël chassa ma question d'un geste de la main.

\- Je te parle d'un truc sérieux, là ! Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de voir cet Alec, je crois que c'est le fils de…

\- Je vais mettre celle-là ! Lui annonçais-je en lui montrant la chemise bordeaux. Elle fait ressortir mes yeux, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas en fait !

\- Non, parce que tu es barbant ! Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai eu un coup de mou ! Tu sais bien que je suis un tantinet bipolaire !

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît, écoute…

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Lui demandais-je en boutonnant ma chemise, tout en veillant à laisser le col largement découvert. On va aller au Pandémonium ce soir, pour fêter dignement ton admission au NYPD !

\- Tu as rouvert le club ?

\- Oui ! Et ce soir, on va faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

 **PDV Alec**

J'entrais dans l'Institut où travaillait mon père, en traînant des pieds. Non seulement Magnus m'avait énervé, mais si en plus je devais supporter les remontrances de mes parents… Je frappais au bureau de mon père.

\- Entrez ! Ah, Alec ! Tu es en retard !

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. L'envie de lui cracher à la figure que j'étais occupé à coucher avec un mec me traversa l'esprit, mais ça ne risquait pas d'arranger ma situation déjà très embarrassante. Une rumeur stupide courait comme quoi on m'aurait vu dans une boîte gay de la ville, avec un homme. C'était entièrement faux ! Oui je couchais avec un homme, mais je ne fréquentais pas de boîte gay, et Magnus refusait de montrer quoi que ce soit en public. De toute façon, qui aurait-il à montrer ? Je ne suis qu'un plan cul pour lui…

\- Alec !

La voix de mon père me tira de mes pensées. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, et un redoutable homme d'affaires. Il commençait à se dégarnir légèrement sur le dessus de la tête. Sûrement à force d'arnaquer les gens… pensais-je. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais très bien qu'il ne trempait pas toujours dans des affaires très catholiques. Il était loin le temps où il était mon modèle…

\- Alec, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle!

\- Désolé papa, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas savoir où tu étais encore allé traîner ! Sache juste qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que les rumeurs qui courent sur ta sexualité disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues ! Suis-je clair ?!

\- Oui…

Je baissais les yeux. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi !

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Il m'indiqua le fauteuil face à lui.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, assieds-toi !

J'obtempérais, la boule au ventre. Qu'allait-il me demander de faire ?

\- Tu sais qu'étant mon fils aîné, tu es celui qui me succédera de plein droit ?

\- Oui….

Et crois-moi que je le regrette. Mais lorsque j'aurais les rennes du navire, beaucoup de choses changeront, fais-moi confiance… Il me mit un dossier sous les yeux. Je le pris d'une main tremblante et l'ouvris.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

\- Cette ville nous appartient, malheureusement il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Toutes les rébellions ont un seul et unique point d'origine : les Bane !

\- Ils sont morts… Murmurais-je.

Une affaire sordide. Je rentrais de chez mon meilleur ami ce soir-là. Ma sœur m'accompagnait. Nous avions été bloqué sur la route pendant des heures, le temps qu'il sécurise le périmètre. Lorsque notre voiture est passé devant la maison, celle-ci brûlait encore. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai appris qu'Ari et Katryn Bane se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ça m'avait mis un coup. Pas que je les connaissais, je ne les avais jamais croisé, mais j'avais entendu parler d'eux des centaines de fois, souvent en bien, parfois en mal. Mes parents, notamment mon père, et pour des raisons que j'ignorais, les haïssait.

\- Oui mais leur rejeton a refait son apparition !

\- J'ignorais qu'ils avaient un fils…

\- Normal, je t'ai tenu éloigné de cette famille, ils ne t'auraient apporté que des ennuis ! Ce gosse est un vrai nid à problèmes et je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi !

Je levais les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Alec…

Il joignit ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui, en aucune façon !

\- …. D'accord…

Je jetais un œil au dossier et blêmis. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je fis tomber le dossier à terre. J'entendis mon père râler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mal à droit ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tes résultats en arts martiaux ne soient pas terribles !

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de contrôler mes tremblements, alors que je ramassais le dossier. Je ne me sentais pas très bien… Mon père continua ses explications :

\- Je veux que tu enquêtes sur leur fils ! Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il fait, qui il fréquente, qui il voit, je veux tout savoir jusqu'aux moindres détails !

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas m'approcher de lui… Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je te demande de l'espionner, Alec, pas de le fréquenter !

Je frémis. Ce n'était pas possible, j'allais me réveiller, ce ne pouvait être réel.

\- Ne me déçois pas cette fois… On risquerait de tout perdre ! Pense à Max et Izzy….

Il se leva et mit une main sur mon épaule.

\- Fais le pour eux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Le détruire avant qu'il ne détruise ma famille….

Il retourna derrière son bureau et sortit une arme de son tiroir. Je tressaillis.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

\- Je t'aime tu sais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Il me prit la main et me déposa l'arme à l'intérieur. Il se baissa et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Protège notre famille, coûte que coûte…

Le message était clair. Il sortit du bureau, me laissant là. Une larme coula sur ma joue et vint s'écraser sur la photo que je tenais d'une main tremblante…. Je fermais les yeux. Mon père venait de me donner l'ordre de tuer celui dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureux… Sur tous les hommes qui existaient sur cette terre, il avait fallu que mon cœur se mette à battre pour l'ennemi de ma famille… Pour Magnus…

 **Pandémonium- PDV Magnus**

L'alcool commençait à faire effet. Ma vue se flouait et ma tête tournait. J'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Mais putain comme c'était bon de se sentir déconnecté de la réalité. Raphaël et Ragnor n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Lily, une jeune fille asiatique aux cheveux bleus, se pencha vers moi.

\- Tu crois que Raphaël et moi ça pourraient marcher ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas moi, demande-lui !

\- Hum… Ou alors je lui saute dessus et on voit s'il me repousse, non ?

Je ris.

\- Oui, c'est aussi une idée !

Elle se leva pour aller prendre place sur les genoux de Raphaël. Deux minutes plus tard, il s'embrassait à pleine bouche.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir ! Me fit Ragnor.

\- Tu ne trouves personne à ton goût ce soir ? Lui fis-je d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, _moi_ , je ne saute pas tout ce qui bouge !

\- Oh mais mon non plus !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment tu es dans une relation exclusive !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était la vérité. J'avais beau avoir effacé son numéro, je ne l'avais en revanche pas effacé de ma tête. Je m'étais même surpris à le chercher dans la foule… Des tas d'hommes et de femmes me tournaient autour, comme à chaque fois. En temps normal, j'en aurais emmené un, ou une, dans les parties privées du club, et me serais envoyé en l'air avec. Mais ce soir, mes pensées étaient tournées exclusivement vers lui… Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le pris et vis que j'avais reçu un message, et trois appels manqués d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Je lis le texto et mon cœur s'emballa. Alec...

« Tu ne réponds donc jamais à ton putain de téléphone ? Il faut que je te parle ! Où es-tu ? Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît ! C'est urgent»

Je me penchais vers Ragnor :

\- Je reviens, s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles !

\- Tu vas où ?

\- T'occupe !

Je me sortais du carré VIP et entrais dans les locaux privés. J'envoyais un message à Alec : « Pandémonium, rejoins-moi ». Un instant plus tard, je sentis mon portable vibrer à nouveau : « J'arrive dans cinq minutes ». Et ben, pensais-je, c'est du rapide. Je lui envoyais un dernier message pour lui dire que je l'attendrai sur le toit du club, et montais les escaliers y menant. J'aimais bien cet endroit, il me donnait l'impression de dominer le monde… Les minutes passèrent, mais Alec n'arrivait toujours pas. Heureusement qu'il avait dit 5 minutes…. J'allais partir, lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais, et vis une ombre noire me foncer dessus, puis deux bras m'entourèrent.

\- Dieu merci tu vas bien !

Je le repoussais doucement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien !

\- J'ai eu tellement peur… Murmura-t-il.

\- Alec…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, je…. Tu ne méritais pas que je te parle comme ça et…

\- Je m'en fiche, ça n'a aucune importance ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, il faut que tu viennes avec moi !

Il me tira par la main. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose surgisse soudain de l'obscurité. Je me dégageais de lui.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as pris un truc avant de venir ou quoi ?

\- Magnus, écoute, je… J'ai des choses à te dire, et… Je te promets de tout t'expliquer mais il faut qu'on parte d'abord de là, qu'on aille dans un endroit sûr !

Je le fixais un instant, incrédule. Puis je compris et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Oh je vois, j'ai compris… C'est un jeu, c'est ça ? Hum… Pourquoi pas… Je dois reconnaître que te voir jouer au chevalier blanc à un côté excitant.

Sur le coup, je lus dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi je parlais. Puis son regard changea et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux couleur bleue azur. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, laisse-toi faire… Laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu…

J'allais accepter, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais.

\- Ragnor, j'espère pour toi qu'il y a vraiment un problème, parce que….

\- Le fils Lightwood est ici !

\- QUOI?! Mais pourquoi les videurs ne l'ont pas empêché d'entrer ?! J'avais pourtant été clair !

\- Ils ont essayé mais il a forcé le barrage figure-toi, et personne ne veut avoir son père sur le dos !

Dire que j'étais furieux était encore un mot faible.

\- Je m'en occupe…

Je descendis l'escalier, Alec sur mes talons.

\- Il est où ?

\- Je sais pas !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Vous auriez au moins pu éviter de le lâcher des yeux ! Faut vraiment tout faire sois même !

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Alec.

\- Désolé mon ange, mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler !

J'allais ouvrir la porte menant à la piste de danse, lorsqu'il la referma d'un coup sec, avant de se planter entre elle et moi.

\- Je regrette, mais ça va devoir attendre…

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! Le bébé rat de Robert Lightwood a envahi mon club ! Je le mets dehors et je suis à toi !

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il devint pâle comme la mort. J'essayais de l'écarter pour pouvoir sortir, mais il me retint une nouvelle fois.

\- Alec, écarte-toi de là ! Lui ordonnais-je, agacé.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller…. Il faut qu'on y aille, il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite !

\- Non mais tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Je viens de te dire que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que coucher avec toi !

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient embués de larmes. Non, mais sérieux, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut ?!

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, à propos de ma famille…

\- Ouais, super ! Si tu veux bien, on discutera de ça plus tard ! Je dois vraiment y aller, là !

Il me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je connais les Lightwood ! Je les connais même très bien ! M'annonça-t-il.

\- Et bien on est deux comme ça ! Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?!

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté de ma tête. Je sursautais. Il commençait sérieusement à me faire flipper. J'étais tombé sur un psychopathe ou quoi ? C'était bien ma veine….

\- PUTAIN, POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ?! Hurla-t-il.

\- Écoute… Commençais-je d'une voix douce, espérant le calmer. Je serais tout à toi après, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller…

Il soupira et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Il veut te tuer…. Le fils Lightwood…. C'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché désespérément toute la soirée…

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Qu'est-ce qui me racontait ? C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

\- Ils se sentent menacés par toi, ils veulent t'éliminer pour avoir le champ libre ! Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! J'en mourais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose…

\- Je ne te suivrais nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication, ici et maintenant !

\- Je… Mon père a longtemps travaillé pour eux, il était leur garde du corps…. Il l'est encore… Je l'ai entendu parler de leur projet avec ma mère. Il voudrait les arrêter mais il ne peut pas, il le tienne… Il sait qu'ils s'en prendront à moi s'il tente quoi que ce soit…

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il semblait de me dire la vérité, ou du moins il ne semblait pas me vouloir de mal. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassais.

\- Je viens avec toi, mais…. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que mes amis ne craignent rien !

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Si tu pars d'ici, tu les protégeras ! S'il te plaît….

J'hésitais…. Je pris alors mon portable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Alec.

Je lui fis signe de se taire.

\- Ragnor ? Écoute, je dois partir, je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Ferme le club, mets tout le monde dehors ! Fais attention à toi…

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse et pris la main d'Alec.

\- On va où ?

 **PDV Alec**

Cela faisait des heures que je conduisais loin de New York. Magnus s'était endormi sur le siège passager. Sans quitter la route des yeux, je lâchais le volant d'une main pour enlever ma veste. Je la mis sur ses épaules. A certain moment, les phases des voitures qu'on croisait, éclairaient son visage. Il m'avait fait confiance, me faisait confiance. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire la vérité sans le perdre ? Non, dès qu'il apprendra qui je suis réellement, il me rejettera. Il ne voudra plus de moi. Surtout maintenant que je lui ai menti… Je sentis les larmes me brûler les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Mais même lorsque l'inévitable arrivera, je continuerai à le protéger, je ne laisserai pas mon père lui faire du mal. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité tout à l'heure, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, et il était évident qu'il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ma véritable identité. Angoissé à l'idée de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait tout, je serrais, en m'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le volant de mes mains, et accélérais. On serait bientôt arrivé. Le soleil commençait à se lever et laissait voir le paysage verdoyant qu'on traversait. Le beau-père d'une amie possédait une ferme à des centaines de kilomètres de New York. Personne ne nous trouverait là-bas. Il serait en sécurité. Je roulais encore une petite demi-heure, avant d'engager la voiture sur un chemin de terre et de me garer dans l'allée menant à la ferme. Il se réveilla alors que je coupais le moteur. Il me regarda avec yeux endormis. Il avait une couleur d'yeux très spéciale, tirant sur le dorée. Je crois que c'est cette particularité qui m'avait fait craquer en premier lieu. Il tourna la tête vers la vitre.

\- On est où ?

Je lui caressais la joue.

\- Dans la ferme du beau-père d'une amie… Tu ne risques rien ici…

\- Je reformule ma question : dans qu'elle ville on est ?

\- Ottawa…

\- Sérieusement ? On a carrément quitté le pays ?

\- Je sais comment éviter les postes de frontière ! Lui fis-je en souriant.

Il sortit et regarda autour de lui.

\- Il y a un truc qui faut que tu saches sur moi : je déteste la campagne !

Je ris et le rejoignis. Passant derrière lui, je le serrais contre moi.

\- C'est pour ta sécurité… Je ne te demande pas de vivre ici pour toujours….

\- Je sais que je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, mais en fait, tout bien réfléchi, je crois que tu as un tantinet exagéré !

\- Je ne crois pas, non… Ils veulent vraiment te tuer !

\- Et bien qu'ils essayent ! Je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Mais moi oui ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

\- Alec… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées, toi et moi…

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Je sais ! Du sexe uniquement ! Alors dis-toi juste que je ne veux pas perdre mon plan cul préféré !

Je lui pris la main et l'attirais à l'intérieur de la maison. Je verrouillais la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Me défendis-je. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Je pense pouvoir faire des toasts et des pancakes, oui !

Il me sourit.

\- Va pour les toasts et les pancakes alors… Je vais prendre une douche…

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure…

\- Tu peux m'indiquer la salle de bain ?

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi. A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite après l'escalier.

\- Merci…

Je le regardais monter. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, je me laissais glisser le long du mur, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Comment allais-je me sortir de ce merdier ? A l'heure qu'il est, les hommes de main de mon père devaient déjà être à notre recherche. Et ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau : ni à lui, ni à moi….

 **PDV Magnus**

J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Étonnamment, apprendre que les Lightwood voulaient m'éliminer, me réjouissait. Ils avaient peur de moi… Je ne resterais pas caché ici indéfiniment. J'allais faire le mort quelque temps, enquêter dans l'ombre sur la mort de mes parents, puis je reviendrais dans la lumière, et je les anéantirais…. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Magnus ?

Je souris. J'ouvris la cabine de douche. Alec se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il baissa les yeux, rouge comme une tomate. Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- Viens… Rejoins-moi…

Relevant les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre. Il enleva ses vêtements. Même de là où je me tenais, je pouvais voir ses mains tremblaient. Il s'approcha doucement de moi. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et refermais la cabine de douche. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa joue. Les petits papillons dans mon ventre avaient fait leur retour. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi sa présence était-elle en train de me devenir indispensable ? Je l'embrassais comme jamais je n'avais embrassé personne : ce baiser était délicat, tendre, doux… Et merde, Ragnor et Raphaël avaient raison : j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisousss**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hachiko 97412 : Tu vas peut-être devoir recommencer à les torturer effectivement :p**

 **Manon : Ah ben Alec il va ramer bien comme il faut hein mais il a l'habitude à force :D Merci pour touttt :D Oui j'ai vu c'est bien ça progresse :p**

 **Phanie miki : Aucune idée :D**

 **PDV Magnus**

Passant derrière Alec, je volais un pancake dans le tas disposé sur une assiette. Alec me donna un coup sur la main, alors que je mordais dans la pâtisserie, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Hey ! Pas touche ! J'ai pas fini ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ils sont déjà très bons ! Lui assurais-je.

Et j'étais sincère. Je crois même que c'est les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais goûtés.

\- C'est ta mère qui t'a appris à les faire ?

Il se tendit et mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

\- Non… C'est pas vraiment le genre…

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ?

\- Tu poses bien des questions, Magnus Bane ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi au risque de t'attacher ? Ou bien est-ce déjà fait et c'est pour cela que tu abandonnes ?

Je pris un air faussement surpris.

\- Oh tu m'as démasqué ! Je suis absolument fou de toi, et du coup, j'essaye d'avoir des infos sur tes parents pour savoir si je pourrais être leur gendre idé...al… Merde, Alec, ca va ? Tu ne t'aies pas brûlé ?

Il venait de renverser la cafetière à café, répandant le liquide chaud sur sa main. Je la lui mis immédiatement sous l'eau froide. J'examinais sa brûlure : la peau était rougie.

\- Et ben, tu ne t'es pas raté !

\- Ça… ça va… C'est rien…

\- Non ce n'est pas rien ! Je vais te soigner ça !

Je l'emmenais à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Je le fis asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, et me mis à la recherche de la trousse de secours. Une fois que je l'eus trouvée, je pris une bande et de la crème, que j'appliquais en douceur sur sa main.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui est censé te protéger, je crois que je débrouille plutôt mal… Me fit-il tristement.

\- Je ne trouve pas, moi… Regarde, c'est toi qui es blessé. Moi je suis en parfaite forme !

\- C'est pas faux !

Il me sourit. Je mis la bande sur sa main.

\- Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

\- C'est parfait…

 **PDV Alec**

Les sourcils froncés, je pianotais sur mon ordinateur portable. J'espérais désespérément que Google me donnerait les réponses à toutes mes questions. Seuls deux noms étaient écrits dans la barre de recherche : Bane et Lightwood. Malheureusement, à part des articles démontrant leur influence dans le monde New-yorkais, il n'y avait rien d'autre. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de ne trouver qu'un petit article à la dernière page du New York Times, faisant état de la mort d'Ari et Katryn Bane. J'avais la désagréable impression que quelqu'un avait essayé de cacher cette histoire. Était-il possible que cela ne soit pas dû à un accident ? Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'arme que mon père m'avait donnée, et qui était à présent posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel je me tenais. Et si ma famille était responsable de la mort des parents de Magnus ? Cela pourrait expliquer que mon père veuille l'éliminer lui aussi… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu emmener nos deux familles à se haïr autant ? Ma main bandée recommençant à se faire douloureuse, je cessais mes recherches. Je venais d'éteindre l'ordinateur, lorsque Magnus s'agita dans son sommeil. Je me levais, posait l'ordi sur le fauteuil, et m'approchais du lit. Il semblait faire un cauchemar. Je mis ma main sur sa joue : elle était bouillante.

\- Hey, Magnus, réveille-toi….

\- Non… Pas ça…. s'il vous plaît…

Je le secouais un peu.

\- Magnus, hey, ouvre les yeux !

\- Lâchez...moi… Non, arrêtez !

Il s'agitait de plus en plus, et semblait terrorisé. Employant les grands moyens, je le secouais beaucoup plus fort. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et me repoussa violemment, de la terreur brillant dans ces yeux mordorés. Je levais les mains, en guise d'apaisement.

\- Hey, calme-toi… Tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar…

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait complètement ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ? On est où d'abord ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- A Ottawa, chez le beau-père d'une amie, tu sais bien ! Les Lightwood veulent te tuer, alors je t'ai emmené ici pour te protéger d'eux…. Lui rappelais-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as une arme ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux posés sur cette dernière.

\- Oui… Mentis-je.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !

Je me levais et la pris. J'enlevais la sécurité et la pointais sur lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Il me sourit et, s'avançant vers moi, attrapa le canon de l'arme.

\- Pense d'abord à mettre des balles dans ton chargeur avant…

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est…

\- Vide ?

\- Oui….

\- Tu n'es visiblement pas le seul à savoir t'en servir…

Il me l'arracha des mains et la posa sur le meuble, dans l'angle de la pièce.

\- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

\- Quand tu seras hors de danger !

\- Tu me tiens enfermé ici ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Non, je te protège !

\- Et en quel honneur ? Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ton attitude un peu bizarre!

Je me crispais. Il commençait à avoir des doutes… Je lui pris la main.

\- Retourne te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé…

\- Non, j'ai juste mal au crâne !

\- Tu m'étonnes… Tu empestais l'alcool hier soir !

\- Et alors ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de boire ?! D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas une bonne petite bouteille de scotch le « beau-père de ton amie » ?!

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu assez bu comme ça ?! Lui demandais-je sur un ton désapprobateur.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « il faut soigner le mal par le mal » !

\- Et tu parles de ton mal de tête là, ou d'autres choses ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu sous-entends par là !

\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être que je te parle de tes cauchemars ?!

\- Tant fait jamais toi ?

\- Pas des comme ça, non ! Tu avais l'air…. Terrifié…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, désolé !

\- C'est facile la fuite, hein ? C'est comme quand tu as quitté la ville à la mort de tes parents ! C'était plus simple de fuir que d'affronter la réalité en face !

Il m'attrapa par le col de mon tee-shirt et me plaqua violemment contre le mur de la chambre.

\- Ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire !

\- Tout le monde la connaît ! Un court-circuit à mis le feu à…

\- Un court-circuit ! Répéta-t-il avec dégoût. Ils ont été assassinés !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

J'avais conscience que je prenais des risques en agissant de la sorte, mais, à force, je commençais à le connaître, et je savais qu'avec lui, le seul moyen de le faire parler, c'était de l'énerver.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout !

\- Tu n'étais même pas là…. C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, tu étais où ? A Los Angeles ? A San Francisco ? Tu faisais tes études de commerce ?

Il resserra sa prise sur moi.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi ?

\- Je me suis renseigné ! Crois-tu vraiment que je risquerais ma vie pour un mec dont je ne sais rien ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres ?

Sa main, qui tenait toujours le col de mon tee-shirt, se mit à trembler. Il avait pâli et je pouvais lire de la peur dans ses yeux. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur ? Dis-moi… Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu te mures dans le silence…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide… Me fit-il tout en me relâchant.

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Pourquoi ta famille et la leur se détestent autant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rivalité commerciale !

\- Non, il y a plus que ça, j'en suis sûr ! Tu as peur d'eux….

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Peur ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire de plus !

\- Il ? Répétais-je.

\- Bon, c'est pas que ce n'est pas passionnant de parler avec toi, mais je crois que je vais rentrer ! En plus j'ai laissé ma voiture au Pandémonium ! Tu te rends compte ? Mon petit bijou est resté tout seul ! Je dois lui maquer !

Haussant les sourcils, j'avançais vers lui, le faisant reculer à son tour contre le mur, contre lequel je l'acculais.

\- C'est qui « il » ? Robert ?

\- Tu es un peu trop proche de moi pour que je réponde à tes questions ! Alors à moins que tu aies envie que je reprenne ton petit cul, je te conseille de t'écarter !

Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je ne le sentais pas très rassuré, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Lui qui affichait toujours une confiance en lui maximale, se comportait tout à coup comme un animal pris au piège. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais pris une teinte aussi dorée. Il était juste… magnifique. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. En cet instant, j'avais envie de lui dire toute la vérité, mais je me retins. Si je le faisais, il s'en irait, et je ne le reverrais pas.

\- Alec, tu… Laisse-moi m'en aller !

Je levais les yeux vers lui et secouais négativement la tête. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser… Je peux ? Lui demandais-je.

Il sourit, et me répondit cette fois d'une voix assurée:

\- Essaye, tu verras bien !

Je franchis la distance qui séparait mes lèvres des siennes et l'entraînais avec moi sur le lit. Si on dérapait comme ça à chaque fois, je n'étais pas prêt d'avoir les réponses à mes questions. Bien entendu, lui devait être ravi d'échapper à mon interrogatoire, mais je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot…

 **PDV Magnus**

Alec s'était endormi après qu'on ait bai… Fais l'amour… Ouais, que je le veuille ou non, je faisais l'amour à ce gosse. De là à dire que j'avais des sentiments… Oh puis je n'en sais rien ! Ça m'énerve !

\- A quoi tu penses? Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que j'aime bien regarder les belles choses…

Il rougit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

\- Tu… Tu as couché avec d'autres gens depuis… depuis… Enfin, ces derniers temps…

\- Oui, toi !

\- Oui, mais…. C'est tout ? Je sais que tu ne me dois rien ! Rajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est juste… pour savoir…

\- Non, juste toi…

Oui, juste lui… Depuis plus de deux mois, il n'y avait eu que lui dans ma vie. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un… Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie…

\- Magnus…. Je t'aime… Me confia-t-il soudain dans un souffle.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans les siens. Ce que j'avais toujours voulu éviter était arrivé. Bien entendu, c'était purement de ma faute : j'avais accepté de passer du temps avec lui, autre que pour le sexe. Il s'était donc attaché, et il avait espéré. Espéré que je ressente à mon tour la même chose. Et le pire, c'est que si j'en croyais les papillons dans mon ventre, l'accélération du rythme des battements de mon cœur, et mon souffle qui se coupait dès qu'il me frôlait, j'étais moi aussi tombé amoureux de lui… Les mots franchirent alors mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, laissant les pleines commandes à mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime…

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. J'ignore s'il m'a entendu : il avait déjà refermé les yeux, et s'était blotti contre moi. Je le gardais dans mes bras, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Allais-je le laisser entrer dans ma vie ? Me confierais-je un jour à lui ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il se retourna dans son sommeil, se mettant sur le dos. Dans le mouvement, le drap qui recouvrait son corps, glissa, révélant son tatouage. Je passais mes doigts dessus : je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce symbole quelque part, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir où… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, que c'était l'emblème de sa famille. Pourtant seules les grandes familles ont un blason, et si son père n'était que le garde du corps des Lightwood, je ne vois pas pourquoi il… J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Les Lightwood… Je me levais précipitamment et faillis m'étaler par terre en prenant les pieds dans les draps. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Prenant l'ordinateur d'Alec, je l'allumais, tremblant. Je faillis le balancer à travers la pièce lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il était verrouillé par un mot de passe. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je sache, que j'en ai la preuve noir sur blanc. Les mots de Raphaël me revinrent alors en tête : « le fils Lightwood est de l'autre bord », « ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu », « arrête de le voir, je crois qu'il est le fils de… ». Je m'appuyais contre le mur, non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Cette fois ce fût les paroles d'Alec qui me revinrent en mémoire : « il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de moi, de mon nom... », « Je connais très bien les Lightwood »… Puis il y avait son attitude étrange envers moi, ce désir de savoir pourquoi nos deux familles se détestaient autant… N'enfilant qu'un bas de jogging, je sortis à l'extérieur de la maison, prenant mon portable au passage. Je composais le numéro de Raphaël. De tous mes amis, s'était celui qui connaissait le mieux la généalogie des Lightwood. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant répondre :

\- Magnus? Dieu merci tu appelles enfin ! Je peux savoir où tu…

\- L'emblème de la famille Lightwood, c'est quoi ? Le coupais-je.

\- Quoi ?! Quel emblème ? De quoi tu me parles ? Où est-ce que tu es ?!

\- Leur symbole, Raphaël ! Leur insigne, ou appelle ça comme tu veux ! Il est apposé sur tout ce qu'ils font !

\- Ah oui, ça y est, je vois de quoi tu parles !

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le dire ?!

\- Une flamme, c'est une flamme ! Pourquoi?

Mon portable glissa entre mes mains, tombant au sol. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis Raphaël m'appeler. Je mis une main sur ma poitrine, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Des flashs de mon passé se mélangeaient avec tous ces moments passés avec Alec. J'avais couché avec le fils de Robert Lightwood, je venais de dire « je t'aime » au fils de celui qui m'a… Une vague de nausée m'envahit. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. Tombant à genoux, je vomis dans l'herbe mouillée. J'avais envie de hurler. Fermant les yeux, je laissais mes larmes s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un vrai cauchemar… Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir à ce point-là ? Robert avait juré de me détruire, alors j'aurais dû me douter que tous ces moments de bonheur avec Alec étaient faux ! Je m'étais jeté seul dans la gueule du loup, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. La colère se mélangea alors à mon désespoir : ils avaient voulu jouer, on allait jouer. Ils allaient me le payer. A commencer par leur _fils…_

 ** _A_ _suivre_**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Suite d'héritage maudit dans la semaine mais je sais pas trop quand :)**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Manon : Tu sais que j'aime vous torturer :p**_

 _ **Lulu : Bon retour parmi nous alors :p très heureuse de ton retour :) merciii pour tout :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : l'OS probablement dans la semaine aussi :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu vas pouvoir les torturer là fais-toi plaisir :p**_

 **PDV Alec**

Me grattant nerveusement la nuque, je fixais l'écran de mon téléphone portable : dix appels manqués de mon père, et à peu près le même nombre venant de ma mère, de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami, ainsi qu'un autre d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. J'hésitais à écouter les messages que m'avait laissés ma famille, et décidais donc de passer directement à celui de « l'inconnu ».

\- Je te préviens Lightwood, je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques avec Magnus ; mais je te conseille vivement de rester loin de lui et de lui foutre la paix ! J'ai tout compris, je sais qui tu es… Je te laisse la chance d'être un homme et de tous lui dire ! Tu as deux heures, pas une de plus ! Et si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui passé ce délai, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Oh fait, c'est Raphaël Santiago ! Tu te souviens ?!

Oh oui je me souvenais… J'avais été un temps dans le même collège que lui, avant que mes parents ne m'envoient dans une école privée. Et autant vous dire, que ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Une fois, Jace, mon meilleur ami, et lui, s'étaient battu. La cause ? Raphaël m'était tombé dessus, me hurlant que c'était entièrement de ma faute si son meilleur ami avait dû quitter la ville. Une semaine plus tard, j'étais transféré dans une autre école, et je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Si à l'époque tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi, aujourd'hui, tout était clair. Le meilleur ami dont il parlait, était Magnus, et il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que par ma faute, il entendait celle de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi les parents de Magnus lui avaient fait quitter la ville alors que New York possède les meilleures écoles des États-Unis ? Il y avait encore tellement de choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Si seulement Magnus pouvait me fournir les réponses à mes questions… En attendant, j'étais coincé. Santiago allait tout révéler à Magnus si je ne le faisais pas. Et je ne pouvais pas le faire, pas avant de savoir la vérité. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution : mettre la main sur le portable de Magnus et m'en débarrasser. J'entendis le plancher craquer derrière moi. Je me retournais : il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore plus beau que d'habitude, si c'est possible. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging, laissant son torse à ma vue. Ses yeux étaient toujours autant maquillés, lui donnant un regard des plus transperçants. Je me mordis la lèvre. Si je n'avais pas une mission à accomplir, je lui aurais fait à nouveau l'amour. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je le laisserais me faire l'amour, parce qu'il refusait de me laisser le contrôle. Je remarquais cependant qu'il semblait tendu, et ses yeux étaient rougis. Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien ?

A mon contact, il s'était crispé, et me fixait d'un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, ça va ! Répondit-il assez agressivement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, je le vois bien ! Écoute, si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

\- Ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Oui, tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…

Je baissais les yeux, honteux. Ça n'avait déjà pas été simple de lui dire la première fois, mais j'avais l'impression que ça l'était encore plus cette fois. Il resta silencieux, ce qui était pire que tout….

\- Je ne veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous… J'ai bien compris que pour toi ce n'était que du sexe… Mais voilà, je… je voulais que tu le saches… J'avais besoin de te le dire…

\- On se demande bien pourquoi…

Je m'écartais de lui. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid tout à coup ? Est-ce que…

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes amis ces dernières heures ?

\- J'ai eu Raphaël au téléphone, oui…

Un nœud se forma dans ma poitrine.

\- Et qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Nouveau silence. Il le lui avait dit, j'en étais certain.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, je vais tout t'expliquer, je…

\- Il me manque… Me coupa-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot ce que je lui avais dit. Il reporta son attention vers moi :

\- Excuse-moi… Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, j'en peux plus d'être enfermé ici !

L'attrapant par la taille, je l'attirais contre moi.

\- Je sais, mais sortir c'est te mettre en danger et…

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque à faire une petite balade en voiture ? S'il te plaît…

J'hésitais. Je n'étais pas fan de l'idée, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et en même temps, si je lui refusais cela, je prenais le risque qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, augmentant par conséquent celui que mon père mette la main sur lui.

\- D'accord, mais une heure, pas plus !

\- On verra…. Je peux avoir les clés ? Je préfère conduire !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si on doit être rentré dans une heure, j'aimerais avoir fait un peu plus que le tour de la propriété !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Que même un escargot va plus vite que toi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout en lui envoyant les clés de ma voiture, qu'il rattrapa au vol. On sortit ensuite de la maison, après s'être tous deux habillés décemment. Il monta côté conducteur, pianotant impatiemment, ou nerveusement, (je n'arrivais pas à le cerner aujourd'hui), sur le volant, de ses doigts fins aux ongles vernis de noir. Je bouclais ma ceinture. Il haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais la mettre aussi ! Et doucement sur la pédale, les routes sont dangereuses ici !

\- Je suis un pilote ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi… Alexander…

Quelque chose dans sa voix m'inquiéta, sans que je ne sus dire quoi. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont-il avait prononcé mon prénom ? Avec cette froideur dans la voix que je ne lui connaissais pas… Il démarra en trombe, laissant des traces sur le sol de gravier.

\- Doucement ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Si tu veux aller doucement, n'achète pas une voiture de ce genre !

Je ne répondis pas. C'est vrai que les Mercedes S étaient puissantes. Surtout celle-là ! Mais je n'allais certainement pas lui donner raison, alors je préférais me taire. Cependant, alors qu'on abordait les routes sinueuses, il accéléra.

\- Ralenti ! Cette route est dangereuse ! Beaucoup de gens s'y sont tués !

Il rit.

\- Et ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?!

Il prit un virage en épingle, sans même légèrement freiner. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Cette balade en voiture n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, une bonne idée. Il en prit un deuxième, tout aussi vite, faisant déraper la voiture. Il la redressa, un sourire sur les lèvres. Moi, j'étais blanc comme un linge.

\- Magnus, arrête ! Tu vas va finir par nous tuer !

\- Oh, arrête de faire ton flipper ! Tout est sûr contrôle !

\- Prendre un virage comme ça à 100 k/h, t'appelle ça contrôler?! On a failli finir dans le fossé ! S'il y avait eu une voiture en face, on… Arrête cette putain de voiture ! Hurlais-je en le voyant prendre le virage suivant sans réduire l'allure.

\- Tu as peur jeune Lightwood ?

\- Oui, j'ai….

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, tournant le regard vers lui. Comment venait-il de m'appeler, là ? La peur devait sûrement se lire dans mes yeux, mais il ne me regardait pas. Il pila. Je partis en avant, arrêté dans mon élan par ma ceinture, qui se bloqua sous le choc. Quand je disais qu'il valait mieux que je la mette… Nous étions à présent arrêtés au beau milieu de la route.

\- Descends ! M'ordonna-t-il, sans me jeter un seul regard.

\- Magnus, je… Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je peux tout…

\- Je t'ai demandé de descendre…

Il se tourna enfin vers moi. Ses yeux mordorés me regardaient avec dégoût. Je sentis des larmes me picotaient les yeux. Ce que j'avais le plus craint était en train de se réaliser.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît…

\- Descends… de… cette… voiture ! Me répéta-t-il, en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

\- Laisse-moi au moins une chance de…

\- Tu es sourds ou tu es juste stupide ?! Ton père n'a-t-il pas prit la peine de t'informer que j'étais un peu… Ah c'est quoi déjà le mot ? Me demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts. Ahhh oui : « dérangé » !

\- Non ! Non, il ne me l'a pas dit, pour la simple bonne raison que…

\- SORS DE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE ! Hurla-t-il.

D'une main tremblante, je voulus détacher ma ceinture, mais sans succès. J'entendis un cliquetis, et je sentis quelque chose de froid et dur se poser sur ma tempe : il venait de pointer ma propre arme sur moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te donne une motivation supplémentaire pour sortir de cette voiture !

\- Ma ceinture est bloquée… Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'aurais voulu ne pas lui montrer ma peur, mais c'était peine perdue. En même temps, vous allez sûrement me dire qu'avec le canon d'une arme pointé droit sur vous, ça pouvait se comprendre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par cela que j'étais effrayé le plus, mais par la peur de le perdre…

\- Comme c'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Me fit-il, haineux.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal… Et cette arme n'est pas chargée !

Il abaissa le canon et tira un coup. La balle vint se loger dans le prétensionneur de la ceinture, coupant la sangle en deux, et me libérant par la même occasion.

\- NON, MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! Tu aurais pu me tuer…

\- Sans blague ?! Si tu ne veux pas que ça t'arrive : jette les balles au lieu de les laisser dans le tiroir du salon !

\- Tu le savais…

\- Bien sûr ! Puis les Lightwood sont tellement prévisibles…

\- Depuis quand tu sais pour moi ?

\- Quelle importance…

Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière, pointant l'arme toujours sur moi. Les jambes tremblantes, je sortis à mon tour. Il me poussa vers le bord de la route.

\- Avance !

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va arranger tes problèmes ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui ! Un Lightwood de moins, c'est toujours ça de prit !

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père…

\- C'est vrai… Tu es pire !

\- Quoi ?! Non, je…

Je me retournais vers lui, et il mit le canon de son arme contre mon front.

\- Recule !

Je regardais derrière moi : un ravin… Génial… Et juste un simple garde-corps pour « éviter la chute ». Je déglutis.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Si tu me tues, tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

\- Quelqu'un de bien ? Dis-moi, savais-tu qu'à la mort de mes parents, la police à d'abord cru que c'est moi qui les avais tué ?

\- Je… Non, je ne savais pas…

\- Des doutes largement alimentés par ton père, bien entendu !

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça !

Il me faisait reculer de plus en plus. Je finis par taper contre la barrière.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai fait que te protéger ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi !

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tu t'es inventé une fausse identité !

\- C'est vrai… J'ai pris l'identité d'un ami à moi…

\- Je sais ! Jonathan Morgenstern ! Remarque, on reste dans le même registre que ta propre famille : d'après ce qu'on dit, les Morgenstern sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre ! Seule la fille est à peu près normale !

\- Tu juges sans les connaître… Même s'il est vrai que mes rapports avec Clary n'ont pas toujours été aussi amicaux que maintenant, c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Peu importe qui ! Dans le clan Lightwood, vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Des lâches !

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que tes amis sont aussi irréprochables que tu le sous-entends ?!

\- Ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne, _eux_!

\- Ma famille non plus !

Je mentais, et ce n'était pas la bonne solution, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser nous mettre tous dans le même sac. Il appuya le canon de son arme un peu plus fort contre mon front.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ton père m'a fait ?

\- Non… Dis-le-moi…

A présent, sa main qui tenait larme, tremblait.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je ne te veux aucun mal… Quand je t'ai croisé dans cette boîte à San Francisco, je te jure que j'ignorais qui tu étais ! Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'on mon père… Lorsqu'on mon père m'a donné l'ordre de te surveiller et…

\- Et de me tuer…

J'acquiesçais, des larmes glissant sur mes joues.

\- Alors, quand comptais-tu exécuter l'ordre de ton père ?

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille ! D'une je ne suis pas un assassin, et de deux… De deux, je suis amoureux de toi !

Il tressaillit, et j'en profitais alors pour me saisir de son arme et la jeter plus loin. Comme quoi, les cours de self défense et autres, que mon père me faisaient prendre, pouvaient parfois servir à quelque chose. Bien entendu, il se reprit vite et m'attrapa par le col de mon tee-shirt, avant de me faire basculer en arrière, au-dessus du garde-corps. S'il venait à me lâcher, je tomberais dans le vide, et m'écraserais sur les rochers en contrebas. En somme, rien de très reluisant.

\- Comment peux-tu me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire ça ?! Tu crois que je suis idiot à ce point-là ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris le plan de ton père et toi ? Vous vouliez me briser ! Mais l'idiot entre nous deux, c'est toi, pas moi ! Penser une seule seconde que je puisse tomber amoureux…

J'accusais le coup. Même si je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur ses sentiments, il y avait quand même une toute partie de moi qui avait espéré… Mais il venait de lever le voile sur tous doutes possibles. Il ne m'aimait pas, et ne m'aimerait jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec dégoût. Mettant ma main sur son poignet, je le repoussais.

\- Tu es incapable de me faire du mal ! Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureux de moi, mais tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu veuilles me le faire croire !

Il me repoussa violemment, et je me retins de justesse à la barrière.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu… Tu…

J'attrapais ses poignets.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, Magnus ! Je t'aime, que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'ai fait tout ça pour te protéger ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité sur moi, c'est que j'avais peur de te perdre… Et franchement, regarde ta réaction : peux-tu vraiment me blâmer?

Il mit une main sur ma nuque et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

\- Transmet un message pour moi à ton père : il a voulu la guerre, il va l'avoir. Je vais le détruire, lui et sa famille… Quant à toi, que tu es pu être sincère avec moi ou pas, ça ne change rien. Tu es un Lightwood, et la seule chose qu'un Lightwood mérite : c'est la mort… Jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer, tu me dégoûtes… Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir, ni à toi, ni à ta famille…

Il se recula, alors que j'essayais vainement de retenir mes larmes. Comment les choses avaient pu à ce point-là déraper ?

\- Maintenant va-t-en !

 **PDV Magnus**

J'avais toujours su mentir, j'étais même l'un des meilleurs menteurs au monde je crois. L'expression de son visage me donnait raison : il avait cru en absolument tout ce que je lui avais dit. La question maintenant était : est-ce que moi je croyais en ce que lui m'avait dit ? Non, je ne crois pas. La colère m'empêchait de réfléchir. Tout ce que je voulais en cet instant, c'était qu'il s'en aille. Je ne voulais plus l'avoir sous mes yeux. Je vis alors l'expression de son visage changer, passant de la tristesse à la peur. Ses yeux, grands ouverts de terreur, n'étaient plus posés sur moi mais sur un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me retournais et me décomposais. Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis un cri, puis je fus poussé au sol, lorsqu'une qu'une détonation retentit. Je vis alors Alec s'effondrer à terre, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Je me précipitais sur lui. Une balle était logée au niveau de son cœur. J'ignorais si ce dernier avait été touché ou non. Je fis pression avec ma main sur la plaie, essayant le plus possible de contenir le flux de sang qui s'en échappait.

\- Mag.. Magnus…

Je l'appuyais contre mon torse, et caressais sa joue, laissant dessus des traces de sang. Je me tournais vers le tireur. Robert Lightwood, dans son éternel costume noir, fixait la scène avec horreur, tenant encore l'arme fumante à la main.

\- Appelle une ambulance ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Je.. Je… Balbutia-t-il.

Il commençait sûrement à se rendre compte petit à petit de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il m'avait tiré dessus mais Alec s'était interposé, prenant la balle à ma place. S'il mourait, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Surtout avec les horreurs que je lui avais dites…

\- Vite ! Appelle une ambulance ou il va mourir !

J'entendis alors le son familier d'une sirène de police, et Raphaël arrêta sa voiture dans un crissement. Il en descendit en compagnie d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas, et de Ragnor et Catarina. Elle se précipita sur moi, alors que Raphaël désarmait Robert.

\- Robert Lightwood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur votre propre fils ! Espèce de taré ! Rajouta-t-il après lui avoir passé les menottes.

Ragnor semblait avoir les secours au téléphone. Je rebaissais les yeux sur Alec. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde, et avait des difficultés à respirer. Il serra ma main, toujours posée sur sa poitrine, compressant la plaie le plus possible.

\- Mag...nus…

\- Chut, ne parle pas, ça va aller… Les secours vont arriver….

Je luttais pour ne pas laisser mes larmes s'écouler, ni lui montrer ma peur. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui. Il était si jeune, si… Innocent… Je posais mon front contre le sien : sa peau était glacée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Alec ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Parce… que… je… t'aime…

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Il toussa, crachotant du sang.

\- Je… te… de...mande… par….don…

\- Chut, tais-toi, on parlera de tout ça plus tard ! Tu verras, ils vont bien te soigner, et on aura encore des tas d'autres occasions de se disputer !

\- Je… vais… mourir…

\- Non, je te l'interdis ! Tu m'entends?! Tu vas garder tes magnifiques yeux bleus ouverts, c'est clair ?! Regarde-moi, ne me lâche pas !

\- Magnus, il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! Me fit Catarina, qui avait rajouté sa main à la mienne.

Elle avait été infirmière à un moment, puis un événement tragique l'avait fait abandonner cette voie.

\- Les secours arrivent ! Nous annonça Ragnor.

\- Tu entends mon ange ? Tout va bien se passer…

Les secours arrivèrent enfin après de longues et interminables minutes. Je fus obligé de m'écarter de lui. Ils lui mirent un masque à oxygène sur le visage, et comprimèrent la plaie à leur tour, avant de le mettre sur un brancard et de l'emmener dans l'ambulance. Je montais avec lui, et pris sa main dans la mienne, la serrant le plus fort que je pouvais. L'autre caressait ses cheveux, alors que je lui murmurais des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Les portes se refermèrent. Juste avant, je croisais le regard de Catarina. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ils l'emmenèrent en salle d'opération et m'ordonnèrent d'attendre dans le couloir. Mes amis finirent par m'y rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais assis sur une chaise du hall, la tête dans mes mains, salies par le sang d'Alec. Elles tremblaient. Catarina me serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête. Elle sembla rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Me demanda Ragnor. Ça fait deux jours qu'on te cherche partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le fils Lightwood ?!

\- Il couche avec, voilà ce qu'il fait ! S'exclama Raphaël.

Des trois, il était le seul qui semblait furieux.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne le savais pas, Magnus ! Je t'en prie !

\- D'après toi ?!

Il se laissa choir sur la chaise à côté de moi.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne le reverras pas !

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas le revoir ! Ce gosse n'est même pas majeur ! Nous fit Ragnor, en me lançant un regard désapprobateur.

Je leur lançais un regard noir.

\- L'homme que j'aime est entre la vie et la mort, alors gardez vos leçons de morale pour une autre fois !

\- Que tu _aimes_?! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, choqués.

Je fermais les yeux, des larmes de tristesse et de colère s'échappant de mes yeux.

\- Sur tous les mecs et les femmes que tu t'aies tapé dans ta vie, il a fallu que tu choisisses _celui-là !_ _Idiota_ ! Me lança Raphaël !

\- Non, mais il est juste un peu perturbé par les derniers événements, il va se reprendre ! N'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Ragnor, les yeux plissés.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas le lâcher un peu, les garçons ?!

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de répondre. Plusieurs agents de police venaient d'arriver à notre hauteur. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Bane ?

Je relevais la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment là, je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous voulez, mais plus tard !

\- Navré, mais vous allez devoir nous suivre au NYPD !

\- Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Leur demanda Catarina.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Son avocate !

\- Et bien vous tombez bien, parce qu'il va en avoir besoin !

\- Pourquoi ? De quoi l'accusez-vous ?

\- Séquestration, diffamation, agression sexuelle et tentative de meurtre sur une personne mineure !

Je fermais les yeux. Contrairement à mes compagnons, je n'étais même pas surpris. On aurait dû se douter que Robert Lightwood allait tirer son avantage de la situation. A l'heure qu'il est, ils avaient dû le libérer depuis longtemps.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Ragnor.

\- D'où vous tirez ces idioties ?! Leur demanda Raphaël. Je travaille vraiment avec des abrutis, c'est pas possible !

\- Je vous conseille à tous de vous calmer, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous embarque aussi. Monsieur Bane, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir nous suivre. Vous aussi Maître !

Je me levais et jetais un regard désespéré à Ragnor et Raphaël.

\- Protégez-le, je vous en supplie, protégez-le ! Leur murmurais-je.

Je vis à leur regard, qu'il m'avait entendu.

Un des agents de police me mis les mains dans le dos, et me passa les menottes, avant de m'emmener hors de l'hôpital. En sortant, je croisais Maryse, accompagnée d'une jeune fille brune, à peine plus jeune qu'Alec, et d'un jeune homme blond, plutôt mignon, bien que pas mon style. Celui-ci me jeta un regard noir, et formula silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « Tu me le paieras ».

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisousss**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kilibilie: haha c'est la surprise ça :D**_

 _ **Manon : Alec va devoir avoir une discussion avec son chéri. Encore faut-il que Magnus l'écoute :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pauvre Jace, je le plains. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit « qui aimes bien… » :p**_

 **PDV Magnus**

La tête appuyée contre le mur de la cellule du département de police de New York, je fermais les yeux. C'était vraiment une journée de merde ! J'étais épuisé. Je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche et dormir. La police de New York m'avait fait quitter le Canada en début d'après-midi. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre des nouvelles d'Alec. J'ignorais même s'il s'en était sorti. Quant à ma situation à moi, elle n'était pas non plus très glorieuse. Ragnor et Raphaël avaient raison : si j'avais traité Alec comme toutes mes autres conquêtes d'un soir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'en arrivais même à me demander si tout cela n'était pas planifier depuis le début. Et si le sacrifice d'Alec n'était pas une preuve d'amour mais un moyen de m'envoyer directement à la case « prison » ? Un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de moi ? Je soupirais. Non, c'était trop tordu, même pour les Lightwood. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Catarina. Elle s'assit près de moi et me tendit un gobelet en plastique, rempli de café fumant.

\- Tiens, bois ça !

\- Merci…

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Merveilleusement bien ! M'exclamais-je ironiquement.

\- Hum… J'ai parlé avec Luke Garroway et…

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Le responsable du département de police de New York ! Il était avec Raphaël ce matin !

\- Ah… Oui, peut-être…

\- C'est aussi le beau-père de la petite amie du meilleur ami d'Alec Lightwood !

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

\- Tu peux me la refaire plus doucement ?

\- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! C'est lui le propriétaire de la ferme dans laquelle toi et ce Lightwood avez… avez fait je-ne-sais-quoi !

\- Des tas de choses…

\- Ouais, ben rends-moi service : ne dis pas ça devant le juge ! Putain, Magnus, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?!

\- Je ne le savais pas ! Explosais-je.

Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol qu'on me reproche tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Si tu posais un peu plus de questions aux personnes avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Promis, la prochaine fois je leur ferais remplir un questionnaire d'entrée ! Rétorquais-je.

\- S'il y a une prochaine fois, compte tenu des lourdes charges retenues contre toi !

\- Rien qui ne se monnaie pas ! Je paye la caution, et je suis dehors dès la fin de la garde à vue !

\- Caution ou pas, il y aura un procès ! Et si tu es jugé coupable…

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !

Elle émit un gémissement plaintif.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te défende si tu as cette attitude?!

\- Oh ça va, c'est à toi que je parle là, pas à un juge ou un inspecteur de police ! Tu es mon avocate, je suis censé te dire toute la vérité !

\- Le jour où je mourais, je penserais à remercier tes parents pour ce cadeau empoisonné !

\- Ouais, je suis un véritable poison, je sais…

Elle mit la main sur mon bras.

\- Ne dis pas ça….

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Alec ?

Elle détourna brièvement le regard, avant de le reposer sur moi.

\- Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles…

L'angoisse que je ressentais depuis qu'Alec avait été blessé, venait de se multiplier fois cent.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Il est tourjours en vie, mais… Ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel. La balle a provoqué de gros dégât au niveau de son cœur. Un caillot s'est formé au niveau d'une artère et… Il faut qu'il l'opère mais pour le moment son état est beaucoup trop… instable... Mais plus ils attendent et plus…

\- Il risque de mourir…

\- Oui… Si le caillot grossit et bouche l'artère, c'est fini…

\- Il faut que je le voie !

\- Non, c'est impossible !

\- Si c'est possible ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici !

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste dit ça parce que les deux abrutis commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer !

\- Menteur… Tu es amoureux de lui, ça crève les yeux !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ça change tout ! On ne se bat plus pour les mêmes choses, la donne est différente !

Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

\- Il faut qu'il se réveille !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Parce que s'il meurt, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi…

\- Monsieur Bane ? M'appela un agent de police, en ouvrant à son tour la cellule. L'inspecteur Garroway aurait quelques questions à vous poser. Tendez vos mains.

Catarina se leva avec colère.

\- Ce n'est pas un criminel, alors arrêtez de le traiter comme tel !

\- Désolé Maître, c'est la procédure.

Las, je me levais et joignis mes mains devant moi.

\- Laisse Cat'… Un jour la vérité finira par ce savoir…

L'agent de police haussa les épaules, et me passa les menottes, avant de m'emmener dans un bureau. L'homme que j'avais aperçu plus tôt dans la journée en compagnie de Raphaël, entra à son tour. Il était grand, et de couleur de peau brun foncé.

\- Tu peux t'en aller Johnny, merci… Fit-il à l'agent de police.

Il déposa un dossier sur son bureau, et fit glisser un fauteuil, qu'il positionna face à moi. Il s'y assit, et se pencha en avant.

\- Tu t'es mis dans une drôle d'affaire, mon garçon…

\- Je ne suis pas votre _garçon !_ Et je vous prierai de me vouvoyer ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles !

Il sourit.

\- Tu as dormi chez moi, et compte tenu du nombre de préservatifs retrouvés sur place, tu t'es aussi employé à des activités bien différentes.

\- Et si on en venait directement au but ? Robert Lightwood vous a sûrement demandé de régler cette affaire au plus vite !

\- C'est exact ! Il m'a menacé de me faire tomber avec toi si je ne t'envoyais pas au frais quelque temps ! Vois-tu, c'est dans ma maison que toi et Alec avaient choisi de prendre du bon temps !

Je haussais les sourcils, surpris.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai…

\- Violé ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Oh grand dieu, non ! Quand Alec m'a supplié de lui laisser la maison pour y emmener, son « petit ami », ses yeux brillaient littéralement d'amour pour toi. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était capable de prendre une balle à ta place… Ce qui s'est d'ailleurs produit…

\- Il n'aurait pas dû…

\- Effectivement. Son geste va t'attirer plus d'ennui qu'autre chose.

Il sortit des clés de la poche de sa veste, et me retira les menottes. Je me massais mes poignets rougis. J'étais traité comme un criminel alors que dans tout ça, la victime, c'était moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Alec et toi avez joué à un jeu dangereux. Mais enfin à quoi vous pensiez tous les deux ? Combien de temps vous pensiez encore pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu ? Vos familles se vouent une haine depuis toujours !

\- Je n'ai plus de famille…

\- Magnus… Robert va tout faire pour te tenir éloigné de son fils !

\- Sans blague ?!

\- Aimes-tu Alec ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?!

\- Parce que tu es accusé d'agression sexuelle sur lui, et qu'il est mineur !

J'eus une exclamation de dédain.

\- Mineur, mineur, il a la majorité sexuelle, non?!

\- Oui, mais légalement il est encore sous la responsabilité de ses parents, et ces derniers sont en droit légal de décider qui il fréquente ou non. Et il n'approuve pas votre relation.

\- Il n'y a aucune relation entre lui et moi, on couchait ensemble, c'est tout ! Et j'ignorais son âge ! Et… Et je ne l'ai forcé à rien du tout ! Si Robert est incapable d'admettre que son fils est un dépravé, je n'y peux rien !

\- Alec est entre la vie et la mort, alors si tu veux t'en sortir, je te conseille de changer de discours !

\- C'est son père qui lui a tiré dessus !

\- Personne ne croira à la version : un père voulant tuer son fils !

\- C'est moi qu'il voulait tuer ! Alec c'est juste interposé… Quel idiot…

\- Personne n'y croira non plus…

\- Ils ne croient jamais rien de toute façon…

\- Tu fais référence à la plainte que tu as déposée contre Robert Lightwood il y a cinq ans ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Mentis-je.

\- Allons, si on jouait cartes sur tables toi et moi ? Je veux bien te sortir de tout ce merdier, parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on menace ma famille, mais il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien !

J'approchais mon visage du sien.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire confiance au type dont la belle-fille s'envoie en l'air avec le pseudo fils adoptif des Lightwood ?!

\- Jace n'est pas leur fils !

\- C'est tout comme ! Il passe son temps chez eux, m'a t'ont dit… Puis son père est le meilleur ami de Robert !

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Alec est comme un fils pour moi ! Je ferais tout pour le protéger…

\- Que grand bien vous fasse ! Vous devriez peut-être me repasser les menottes dans ce cas, parce que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout à fait exclu l'idée de le faire souffrir !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec cette attitude que tu vas te sortir du merdier dans lequel tu t'es mis ?!

\- Je m'en sortirais, comme toujours ! Alec a écarté les cuisses volontairement !

Il frappa du poing sur la table. Je crois que j'avais réussi à l'énerver.

\- Alec est entre la vie et la mort à cause de vos conneries !

\- Je-ne-savais-pas-qui-il-était ! Répétais-je pour la énième fois.

\- Tu ne poses jamais de question aux personnes que tu emmènes dans ton lit ?!

\- Qui vous dit que je l'ai emmené dans mon lit ?

\- Bon, ça suffit. On va reprendre les choses depuis le début !

Il se leva et tira son fauteuil derrière le bureau. Il posa ses mains sur le clavier, prêt à taper.

\- Nom et prénom !

\- Sérieusement ? Vous ne savez pas lire ? Tout est marqué dans le dossier sous vos yeux !

Je me penchais vers lui et souris.

\- Vous avez même une partie sur mes antécédents psychiatriques ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis profondément perturbé par la mort de mes parents et que j'ai tendance à passer ma frustration sur les membres de la famille Lightwood, sur qui je fais une fixation malsaine depuis ma tendre enfance !

\- Tu sais ce que moi je pense ?

\- Non, mais allez-y je vous en prie, racontez-moi une belle histoire ! Je vous écoute !

Il joignit ses mains sur le bureau et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutins son regard, tout en affichant un sourire moqueur. Il ne m'impressionnait pas.

\- Je pense que tu te protèges derrière cette façade froide et hautaine, et ce genre que tu te donnes. Je pense que derrière cet excès de confiance que tu montres aux gens, se cache un garçon blessé et malheureux ! Je pense que tu es un très bon acteur et que tu sais cacher tes émotions à la perfection !

\- Très touchant, vraiment… Je vais me mettre à pleurer !

Il secoua la tête.

\- Bon… Je vois que discuter avec toi ne mène à rien. Je vais te ramener en cellule. Je souhaite bonne chance à ton avocat. Et à toi aussi, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin, crois-moi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et examinais, nonchalamment, mes ongles vernis.

\- Si tu le permets, je vais appeler la clinique pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alec !

\- Et je suis obligé de rester là ?

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'espérais qu'il dise oui. J'avais besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, j'avais besoin d'être sûr qu'il aille bien. Mais en même temps, je devais m'efforcer de garder un air dégagé. Il valait mieux que les gens ne sachent rien de mes sentiments pour Alec.

\- Oui, tu es obligé. Parce que s'il est mort, tes ennuis vont prendre une conation bien différente, crois-moi !

\- Ouh, j'ai peur ! Me moquais-je.

En réalité, j'étais terrifié. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Oh je sais bien que je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, mais j'avais besoin de le savoir en vie. Luke composa un numéro sur le téléphone fixe de son bureau, et attendit.

\- Bonjour, Inspecteur Luke Garroway du NYPD à l'appareil, je vous appelle au sujet du blessé par balle qu'on vous a emmené ce matin….

-…

\- Oui, c'est ça. Alexander Lightwood…

Je fixais son visage, à la recherche de la moindre émotion qui aurait pu me renseigner sur l'état d'Alec. Je le vis alors serrer un peu plus le combiné dans sa main, et se décomposer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Lui demandais-je.

\- Bien… La famille est déjà informée je suppose ? Fit-il, en m'ignorant totalement.

Ça demande fut suivi d'un long silence interminable. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

\- D'accord… Merci… J'aurais besoin que vous m'envoyiez au plus vite le certificat de décès…

A partir de là, je n'entendis plus rien. Mon cerveau m'avait déconnecté de la réalité, me passant en boucle cette dernière phrase.

 **Flash Back**

\- Alec, arrête ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

\- Oh allait, on s'en fiche ! Reste !

Je me retournais vers lui. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi, et arborant un magnifique sourire, Alec essayait désespérément de me convaincre de rester.

\- J'ai du travail…

\- Et quel genre de travail nécessite que tu sois à moitié nu ?

Je souris. Il n'avait pas tort : ma chemise noire ne couvrait que très peu de la peau de mon torse.

\- Le mien !

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu fais ?

\- Non !

\- Hum…. Je vais finir par croire que tu fais escort boy !

\- Qui sait ! Peut-être que j'aime les petites vieilles ! Elles sont généralement très riches et laissent de jolies sommes d'argent !

Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira vers le bord du lit. Voyant que je ne cédais pas, il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, tout en embrassant mon torse. J'attrapais ses poignets.

\- Alec, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps !

\- Je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi ?

\- Tu n'as donc aucune vie en dehors de moi ?!

\- Non !

\- Tu ne vas jamais en cours ?

\- Je suis en vacances !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas !

Je l'embrassais tendrement, faisant voleter les papillons dans mon ventre, qui ne me quittait plus.

\- Je prends des cours par correspondance !

\- Oh… Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Décision parentale ! Pas de raison particulière !

\- Et tu veux faire quoi à la fin de tes études ?

\- Reprendre l'entreprise de mon père… Enfin, comme il finira par apprendre un jour que je suis gay, je vais peut-être devoir me trouver un autre métier !

\- Oh je vois ! Un gosse de riches qui compte sur son papa !

\- Tu peux parler toi ! T'as quoi ? 19 ans ? 20 ans ? Et déjà millionnaire ? Me fait pas croire que tes parents ne sont pas là-dessous !

Je revêtis une veste en cuir, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais d'eux ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Ça m'est personnellement destiné ou tu es toujours comme ça ?!

\- Et toi ? Tu es toujours comme ça, ou cette froideur m'est destinée ?

\- Quelle froideur ?

\- Tu ne laisses transparaître aucune émotion ! Un véritable glaçon !

Je lui jetais un regard dédaigneux.

\- Visiblement, ça ne t'empêche pas de squatter mon lit !

\- Il est confortable ! Rien à voir avec toi donc…

\- Ouais, ben…

Je le poussais hors du lit et le fis sortir de la chambre.

\- Maintenant dehors ! Rentre chez toi ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ?

\- Parce que je m'en vais !

\- Et?! Je t'attendrai, c'est pas grave !

Je soupirais.

\- Alec…

\- Quoi? Il est où le problème ?! Tes plans culs ne reste jamais c'est ça ?!

\- Mais c'est que tu es intelligent quand tu veux !

\- Pourquoi je suis encore là ? Pourquoi on s'est revu ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton numéro alors que tu jettes tous les autres ?

\- Parce que tu as un joli petit cul !

Il passa derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa dans le cou.

\- J'ai envie de rester… Je peux ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui reste…

 **Présent**

Luke me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais quitté mon fauteuil et m'étais recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, mes larmes ne cessant de couler. Je l'avais tué…

\- Magnus, calme-toi…

Je sentis une main douce se poser sur ma joue. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus Catarina.

\- Il va bien, Magnus. Il s'est réveillé, tout va bien…

\- Je l'ai tué, Cat'… Murmurais-je.

\- Magnus, il va bien ! Alec va bien ! Ils l'ont opéré, il est sorti d'affaire !

\- Mais… Mais…

Elle essuya mes larmes.

\- La police a des méthodes d'interrogatoire très douteuses ! Fit-elle avec amertume, tout en fusillant Luke du regard.

Le mien passa de l'un à l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je me devais de détruire sa carapace ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre des risques sans être sûr de ses sentiments pour Alec !

\- Vos méthodes sont inhumaines ! Lui répondit mon amie avec dégoût.

J'attrapais son bras.

\- Il.. Il est vivant ?!

\- Oui ! Mais il… Il ne se souvient de personne…Ils l'ont transféré à Beth Israël.

Je me relevais.

\- Il faut que je le voie !

\- Hors de question !

\- Robert a dû placer de nombreux gardes devant la chambre de son fils ! Me fit Luke.

\- Vous, je ne vous ai pas causé ! Cat', il faut que je le voie ! Il faut que je lui parle !

\- Magnus, non ! L'inspecteur Garroway a raison, c'est trop dange…

\- Je me fiche de ce que dit ce type ! Raphaël et Ragnor sont là-bas ?

\- Oui ! Tu leur as dit de veiller sur lui, et même s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi, ils ont fait ce que tu leur as demandé.

\- Parfait !

Je me tournais vers Luke.

\- Désolé Inspecteur, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie !

\- Je vais t'y emmener !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vais t'y emmener ! Répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras !

\- Vous pensez que j'y vais pour le tuer ?

\- Non, j'ai peur que ce soit toi qui te fasses tuer !

C'était une possibilité, en effet. J'avais parfaitement conscience du comité d'accueil qui allait m'attendre. Je grimpais dans le 4x4 de Luke. Catarina monta à l'arrière, montrant clairement son désaccord.

\- C'est du suicide ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la voiture démarrait.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas…

\- Effectivement… Que tu sois tombé amoureux d'un Lightwood me dépasse…

\- Je sais que lui et moi n'avons aucun avenir… Rien que l'idée de tout ce qu'on fait ensemble me dégoûte, mais… J'ai besoin de le voir…

\- C'est pas très logique ! Me fit remarquer Luke.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis à toi ?!

\- Tu ne me vouvoies plus ? L'enfant de bonne famille a disparu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été un enfant de bonne famille !

\- Je confirme… Nous fit Catarina. Il n'a jamais rien écouté… Quand il était enfant, il…

\- On pourrait parler de mon enfance une autre fois ?!

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je la vis hausser les épaules. Luke me jetait des regards curieux, que je mourais d'envie de lui faire ravaler. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pour le moment pas d'autres options que de le suivre. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital.

\- On ne peut pas emprunter l'entrée principale ! Il y a des gardes devant. Nous annonça Luke.

Je me tournais vers Catarina. Avant de se lancer dans le droit, elle avait travaillé ici en tant qu'infirmière.

\- Tu connais cet endroit mieux que personne… J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle soupira. Elle était clairement contre, mais elle m'aiderait. Elle m'aidait toujours.

\- L'entrée de service ! Me fit-elle en désignant une porte au fond du parking. Peu de monde passe par là. Elle donne dans les cuisines. Une fois là, vous prenez les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, dans le couloir réservé aux chirurgies lourdes. C'est là que tu trouveras Alec …

Je pris son portable et composais le numéro de Ragnor. Je tombais directement sur la messagerie… Agacé, j'appelais Raphaël. Il répondit au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

\- Catarina ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez?! Trois heures pour répondre au téléphone !

\- Magnus ? Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur, Ragnor est avec moi.

\- Vous êtes où là ?!

\- Devant l'hosto, comme tu nous l'as demandé !

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré.

\- Je vous ai demandé de veiller sur lui, pas d'admirer la façade du bâtiment !

\- Donne nous une seule bonne raison de veiller sur ce fils de criminel ?! Me fit Ragnor.

\- Parce que je te l'ai demandé et que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde !

\- Faux ! Je préfère Raphaël !

Ce dernier ricana. Moi, en revanche, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rire.

\- Je veux que vous retourniez dans cet hôpital et que vous fassiez diversion pour que je puisse entrer !

\- Attends, mais… Tu n'es pas au NYPD ?! Me demanda Raphaël.

\- Tu comprends bien que non, puisque je t'appelle, imbécile !

\- Hey, passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ou je raccroche !

\- Non, ne raccroche pas ! Fis-je précipitamment. Je suis désolé, ok ? Dis-moi juste dans quelle chambre est Alec ?

\- Ton nouveau jouet est cassé, il est amnésique ! Il ne se souvient même pas de sa propre mère ! Ricana-t-il à nouveau.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Raphaël… Lui fis-je froidement.

\- C'est ça, prends sa défense ! Tu feras quoi quand il aura creusé notre tombe ? Hein ? Je ne risquerais pas ma vie pour ton amourette absurde !

\- Bien… Le message est passé, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je raccrochais, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne mettais jamais senti aussi seul…

\- Chambre 223 ! Me fit soudain Catarina. Ragnor vient de m'envoyer un texto…

\- Il répond maintenant, lui !

\- Magnus, comprends-les, ils…

\- Ils quoi ?! Vous êtes là à me faire la morale, mais vous le saviez ! Vous saviez qui il était et vous n'avez rien dit !

\- Raphaël a essayé de te le dire, mais tu n'as pas écouté !

\- Il n'avait qu'à insisté plus !

\- Si vous avez fini de vous engueuler, on pourrait peut-être y aller ! Intervint Luke. Plus on reste ici, plus on prend des risques !

\- J'y vais seul !

\- Hors de question !

\- Ce n'était pas une question !

Je lui attrapais le bras à la vitesse de l'éclair, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je lui avais attaché, à l'aide d'une paire de menottes, un poignet au volant de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai appris quelques tours de passe-passe étant plus jeune ! Il faut faire plus attention à vos affaires, Inspecteur Garroway !

Je lui pris son arme, et les clés des menottes.

\- Hop, ça je l'emporte !

\- Tu fais une grave erreur !

\- Oh, je ne suis plus à une près tu sais!

\- Magnus, détache-le ! M'ordonna Catarina.

\- Tu es soit avec moi, soit contre moi, Cat' !

\- On a besoin de lui !

Je sortis de la voiture et m'avançais vers la porte de service, mon amie sur les talons.

\- Magnus, arrête ! C'est du suicide !

Je chargeais l'arme et ouvris la porte, l'ignorant complètement. Catarina essaya de me retenir.

\- Magnus, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et…

Je lui déposais un baiser le front.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Je la repoussais en arrière, et verrouillais la porte derrière moi. Je devais y aller seul… Je l'entendis hurler de l'autre côté. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas… Quelle importance de toute façon, je ne survivrais probablement pas. Je montais les marches menant à l'étage des cuisines. Il était tard, et l'endroit était désert. J'arrivais donc sans trop de difficultés dans le couloir du deuxième étage, là où se trouvait Alec. Je n'eus aucun mal à identifier sa chambre : deux hommes armés étaient postés devant. Il me fallait un plan, et vite… Je serrais l'arme dans ma main. Mon cœur tambourinait à cent à l'heure. J'entendis alors un bruit de talon claquant sur le sol, derrière moi. Je me retournais, et fis face au regard brûlant d'une paire d'yeux marron, appartenant à une jeune fille brune. Je l'avais déjà vu ce matin. Elle accompagnait Maryse Lightwood… Elle me dévisagea un moment, puis son regard se posa sur l'arme que je tenais toujours serrée dans ma main. Je déglutis. Je ne pouvais pas tirer sur elle, elle devait à peine avoir 16 ans. Certain qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler, je la plaquais contre le mur et mis une main sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, je te déconseille de faire du bruit ! Si tu me promets que tu ne hurleras pas, j'enlève ma main, ok ?

Elle me fit « oui » de la tête. J'ôtais lentement ma main. A mon grand soulagement, elle resta calme .

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Isabelle Lightwood !

Je la dévisageais un peu plus en détail. Elle portait une robe noire, lui arrivant largement au-dessus des genoux. Bien trop courte pour son âge, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais elle était plutôt mignonne. Tout comme chez Alec, son regard était chaud et chaleureux, et non froid comme celui habituel des Lightwood.

\- Tu es la sœur d'Alec, hein ?

\- Oui ! Tu dois être Magnus Bane, je suppose ?

\- Tes parents t'ont parlé de moi ?

\- Pas spécialement. Mon frère, en revanche, ne fais que ça depuis des jours… Il semble beaucoup t'aimer !

\- Ton… ton frère t'a parlé de moi ?!

\- Il est amoureux de toi…

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à ton frère !

\- Je sais… J'ai confiance dans les jugements d'Alec ! Tu es venu pour le voir ?

\- Oui….

\- Il… Il ne se souvient plus de nous… Me confia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour d'un Lightwood, mais elle me faisait de la peine.

\- Je sais… Est-ce que tu me laisserais quand même le voir ? S'il te plaît…

Elle hésita, puis me dit :

\- Ok. Mais il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse des gardes !

Elle abaissa un peu plus la fermeture de sa robe, donnant une meilleure vue sur son décolleté.

\- M'en veux pas, mais j'ai des armes plus convaincantes et efficaces que les tiennes !

Je lui fis un sourire amusé. Je crois que je l'aimais bien… Elle s'avança vers les gardes, qui rivèrent leur attention sur elle, et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. J'en profitais pour me glisser silencieusement dans la chambre d'Alec. Mon souffle se coupa. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle…Tellement fragile avec toutes ses machines autour de lui… Je m'approchais doucement de lui. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, ce qui me rassura quelque peu. Je m'assis au bord du lit, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je sentis des larmes picotaient mes yeux.

\- Je m'en veux tellement, Alec…

Je mis une main sur sa joue et la caressais du pouce. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux. Je n'osais plus bouger. Les mots d'Isabelle me revinrent en mémoire : « Il ne se souvient plus de nous ». Et merde… Je m'attendais à le voir paniquer et appeler la sécurité de l'hôpital à tout moment, mais il fit tout le contraire : ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il serra ma main.

\- Magnus….

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La suite de l'OS « N'aie pas peur » est disponible :D**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**La suite d'héritage maudit est écrite mais j'ai oublié ma clé chez moi et je ne rentre que la semaine prochaine :/ désolééé**_

 _ **Le temps entre les publications risquent d'être plus long car les examens approchent :/**_

 _ **Manon : sadique oui mais pas au point d'en tuer un des deux dès le début :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu devrais écrire toute une histoire sur toi les torturants, je t'assure ! Je serais la première à te lire :D**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : Dans le prochain il sera là :)**_

 _ **Kilibili : Mon côté sadique ça :p**_

 **PDV Magnus**

A peine Alec avait-il ouvert les yeux, et prononcé mon nom, que je retirais ma main. Maintenant que je savais qui il était, il m'était douloureux de soutenir son regard ou même de le toucher. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers moi.

\- Mag… nus… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il était tellement pâle…

\- Tu te souviens de moi… Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Comment… oublier…

Il serra à nouveau ma main, qui reposait bêtement sur le matelas. Je n'eus pas la force de le repousser cette fois. Je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais comme paralysé.

\- On… est… où…

\- A l'hôpital. Tu… On t'a tiré dessus…

Il leva son bras gauche difficilement, esquissant une grimace, et toucha sa blessure, à présent cachée sous de nombreux pansements et bandes en tous genres.

\- Me… rappelle… pas….

\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça…

\- Qu'est-ce… qui… s'est… passé ?

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

Il eut un faible sourire.

\- De toi… contre… moi… et… d'une voiture…

Il toussa et gémit de douleur. Je mis une main sur sa joue.

\- Chut, arrête de parler. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant….

\- Ne… pars… pas…. Ne me laisse pas…

\- Alec, je ne peux pas rester…

\- Ne… me laisse pas… tout seul…

Il essaya de se redresser, et je le stoppais.

\- Tu dois rester allonger ! Et tu n'es pas tout seul, ta famille est là !

\- Quelle… famille…

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'eux ?

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je… suis… fatigué…

\- Dors…

\- Reste…

\- Je suis là…

\- Non… Tu… vas… partir…

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

\- NYPD, déposez votre arme au sol et mettez les mains en l'air !

Je soupirais. Je les avais oublié ceux-là… Je m'exécutais sans les quitter des yeux. Ceux d'Alec passaient de moi à eux, perdu.

\- Maintenant faites-là glisser vers nous ! M'ordonna l'agent de police.

Je poussais l'arme du pied. Elle glissa sur le sol et il la ramassa.

\- Mag… nus… qu'est-ce… qui se passe ? Me demanda Alec, alors qu'on me passait les menottes.

\- Ils pensent que j'ai abusé de ton corps, mon ange ! Oh et aussi que j'ai voulu te tuer !

\- QUOI ?! Mais… mais… c'est… ridicule !

\- On ne peut pas nier le dernier point ! Objectais-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'avais conscience d'aggraver ma situation, mais faire de l'humour calmait mon anxiété. Étrange, je sais. Alec me fixait avec horreur. Sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide et irrégulière, et les monitorings s'emballaient. Un médecin entra alors dans la pièce, fusillant les policiers du regard.

\- Non mais vous vous croyez où ?! C'est un hôpital ici ! Ce jeune homme vient d'échapper à la mort, il a besoin de repos !

Il se précipita vers Alec. Je ne vis rien de la suite : les agents du NYPD m'avaient emmené hors de la chambre. Au fond du couloir, je vis Luke parler à un homme. Ce dernier étant de dos, je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement. Je croisais d'abord le regard de Luke, puis son compagnon se retourna. Mon sang se glaça. Des flashs de mon passé se mélangèrent à nouveau à mes souvenirs d'avec Alec, les salissant. Je sentis une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, mais n'approchait pas pour autant. Catarina se planta alors devant moi, comme surgit de nulle part. Le policier qui me tenait le bras, par peur que je ne prenne à nouveau la poudre d'escampette, sursauta.

\- Madame, je vais vous demander de reculer ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je suis son avocate !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler maintenant, il…

\- « Il », rien du tout ! Sa caution a été payée ! Il est libre !

\- Provisoirement ! Intervint une voix derrière elle.

Je la vis pâlir, alors qu'elle se retournait lentement.

\- Robert Lightwood… Fit-elle froidement.

\- Catarina Loss, je présume ? Vous étiez bien meilleure en tant qu'infirmière…

\- Vous m'avez faite virer !

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, ou du moins ce n'était pas la version qui m'avait été donnée.

\- Et vous ne voudriez pas que cela se produise encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te déconseille de la menacer… Intervins-je. N'oublie pas que ton fils est sous ma coupe ! Rajoutais-je avec un sourire cruel.

A côté de moi, le policier se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas finir ta vie en prison, Bane !

\- Je suis libre, tu as oublié ?

\- Profites-en car ça ne va pas durer ! Et si tu veux que tes amis restent en sécurité, je te déconseille d'approcher à nouveau mes enfants !

\- Fallait pas me l'envoyer dans ce cas !

Il me poussa contre le mur et se colla à moi. Je me pétrifiais.

\- Toujours aussi docile, je vois…

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille, et me chuchota :

\- Mon fils est toute ma vie. Touche-le encore une seule fois, et tu recevras la tête de ton amie dans une boîte. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as désobéi…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Robert me lâcha aussitôt, et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant : Luke.

\- Luke, mon cher, que vas-tu faire de ce criminel ? Je compte sur toi pour appliquer les sanctions qui s'imposent cette fois !

\- C'est Inspecteur Garroway, Monsieur Lightwood. Monsieur Bane sera jugé comme il se doit, s'il s'avère effectivement coupable. En attendant, sa caution ayant été payée, il est libre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, ignorant l'air furieux de Robert.

\- Vous restez à New York !

\- Ce n'est pas mon lieu de résidence !

\- Et bien maintenant ça l'est ! Et vous ne vous approchez plus d'Alec Lightwood, ou de quiconque de cette famille !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention…

 **PDV Alec**

Je maudissais ce foutu médecin de m'empêcher de me lever. Il fallait que je voie Magnus, il fallait que je dise à la police qu'ils faisaient une grave erreur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. Non seulement je planais dans un brouillard complet, et avais l'impression d'être passé sous un camion, mais en plus, l'homme que j'aimais été accusé de m'avoir fait du mal. J'avais voulu me lever après le départ du médecin, mais mon corps m'avait très rapidement fait comprendre que c'était une très mauvaise idée : une douleur fulgurante m'avait traversé la poitrine, et j'avais manqué de m'évanouir. J'étais impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire, et je détestais ça. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Luke.

\- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, mon garçon.

\- Luke !

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? S'exclama-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça aujourd'hui ?!

\- A ton réveil, tu n'as reconnu aucun membre de ta famille…

Je me passais une main sur le visage. Des bribes de visage et de voix me revenaient en tête, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à tout remettre dans l'ordre.

\- Les médecins pensent que c'est le choc. Me fit Luke, interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Tout devrait très vite rentrer dans l'ordre avec du repos.

\- Où est Magnus ? Je veux le voir !

Je remarquais que j'arrivais plus facilement à parler, même si ma voix restait encore enrouée. L'inquiétude, que je ressentais pour Magnus, me donnait de la force.

\- Tu ne peux pas le voir pour le moment. Pour votre bien à tous les deux…

\- Il… Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal !

\- Hum… J'ai des questions à te poser, mais je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas en état d'y…

\- Si ! Vas-y ! Si… Si ça peut aider Magnus, fais-le !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment. Ma poitrine me faisait horriblement mal, malgré la morphine, brouillant légèrement ma vue sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser jeter Magnus en prison alors qu'il ne m'avait strictement rien fait.

\- Bien…

Il prit place au bord du lit, et sortit un calepin et un stylo.

\- Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontré…

\- Dans une boîte de nuit… à San Francisco…

\- Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

\- J'étouffais à New York, j'avais besoin de changer d'air…

\- Et pourquoi là-bas, spécialement ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Hum… Et lui ?

\- Quoi lui ?

\- Que faisait-il là-bas ?

\- Je sais pas.. Voyage d'affaires, je crois…

\- D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Je baissais les yeux, rougissant. J'avais un peu honte de raconter ce passage.

\- Alec ? Tu dois tout me dire ! Insista-t-il.

\- On… On s'est cherché mutuellement, et… et on a couché ensemble…

\- Où ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Ton ami est accusé d'avoir abusé de toi. Je vais avoir besoin de témoignage prouvant le contraire !

\- Donc tu ne le crois pas coupable ? Lui demandais-je, plein d'espoir.

\- Non… Donc : où ?

\- Dans un hôtel 4 étoiles, à quelques rues de la boîte… Je ne me rappelle pas du nom…

\- Et la boîte ?

\- Non plus…

\- C'était une boîte gay?

\- Non !

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas du nom ?

\- City Nights, je crois… Fis-je après un moment de silence.

\- Bien…

Il griffonna quelque chose sur son cahier, avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?

\- On a passé la nuit ensemble, et… Le lendemain, il s'était envolé…

\- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce cas ?

\- Il m'avait laissé son numéro… Je ne l'ai jamais rappelé, mais… Mais je l'ai croisé par hasard au Tikie's…

\- Il y a beaucoup de hasard dans ton histoire, Alec.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité !

\- Admettons… Donc vous vous êtes revues… Ensuite ?

\- On a continué à se voir… Chez lui…

\- A Brooklyn ?

Je hochais positivement la tête.

\- J'ai passé des nuits et des nuits avec lui, et il ne m'a jamais fait aucun mal ! C'est plutôt moi qui lui en ai fait en lui mentant !

\- Lui mentir à propos de quoi ?

\- Mon identité…

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qui tu étais ?

\- Au début, parce que c'était une sorte de jeu entre nous… Coucher avec un inconnu avait un côté excitant… Confessais-je, rouge de honte. Ce n'est que quand mon père m'a remis un dossier sur sa famille et lui, et m'a demandé de le tuer, que j'ai su qui il était…

\- Tu as une preuve de ça ?

\- Non…

\- Hum… Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Comment Magnus a réagi quand tu lui as dit la vérité ?

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit… Il l'a découvert tout seul…

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- … Et donc, comment a-t-il réagit ?

\- On s'est disputé…

\- Un peu plus que ça, non ? Ta voiture était arrêtée au milieu de la route, et on a retrouvé une balle logée dans le prétensionneur ! Ajouté à cela, les empreintes de ton ami sont sur l'arme qui a causé ta blessure !

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me souvenir. Je revoyais Magnus, penché sur moi, mon père, Raphaël, une femme que je ne connaissais pas, et Luke. Mais je n'arrivais pas à reconstituer les éléments de l'action.

\- Je sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tiré dessus !

\- Quand on est arrivé, ton père tenait l'arme dans sa main….

\- Mon père ne m'aurait jamais tiré dessus ! Pas de lui-même en tout cas !

\- Bien…

\- Mais il aurait tiré sur Magnus ! Rajoutais-je.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu te serais pris une balle à la place de ton ami ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

\- Luke, il faut que tu le sortes de là ! Il est en danger, crois-moi !

\- Il a été libéré sous caution… Ton ami a de l'argent, ça le sauve… Il y aura un procès, mais en en attendant, tu te reposes, tu essayes de retrouver ta mémoire, et tu n'essayes pas de le voir !

\- Mais…

\- Tu l'aimes, Alec ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors reste loin de lui !

 **3 mois plus tard- Los Angeles- PDV Magnus**

Je me tenais devant une armée de cartons à déballer. Ces derniers provenaient de l'appartement de Brooklyn que j'avais fait vider. J'avais quitté New York, pour ne jamais y revenir, deux jours seulement après l'accident d'Alec.

 **Flash Back- Brooklyn**

Alors que j'essayais de trouver le sommeil, allongé sur le dos sur mon lit, on sonna à la porte. Je soupirais et allais ouvrir. Je me figeais : Robert Lightwood se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte.

\- Bonjour, Magnus.

Je déglutis difficilement, et voulus refermer la porte, mais il la retint, et entra de force.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

\- Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je suis venue te proposer un marché !

\- Dégage !

Ma main, sur la poignée de la porte, tremblait.

\- Tu devrais m'écouter, tu sais… C'est dans ton intérêt. Si tu vas en prison, compte tenu de mon influence, et bien… Ce serait un endroit très dangereux pour toi là-bas… Puis pour un aussi talentueux jeune homme que toi, ce serait dommage… Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sors de chez moi !

\- Allons, allons…

Il se servit un verre de whisky, sans gêne. Je le lui arrachais des mains, et le reposais violemment sur le bar. Il me fit un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu as toujours ce caractère impulsif que tu avais enfant… Je t'aimais bien tu sais, dommage que les choses se soient passé comme ça entre nous… Dommage que ton imagination débordante est pris le dessus sur la réalité.

Je me crispais et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Sors- de- chez-moi ! Fis-je, en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

\- Bien, comme tu veux…

Il s'avança vers la sortie. Je fronçais les sourcils : ce n'était pas son genre de renoncer aussi vite…

\- Tu devrais allumer la télé sur la chaîne info… Me fit-il, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Paniqué, je pris la télécommande et allumais l'écran plat, qui trônait dans un coin du salon, sur un meuble Louis XV ayant appartenu à mes parents. Sur la chaîne info, un bandeau annonçant une explosion au Dumort, défilait. Le présentateur annonçait aucun blessé.

\- Un miracle qu'il soit en pleine rénovation et qu'il n'y ait aucun client pour le moment… Tu ne trouves pas ? Me lança Robert.

Raphaël… Il avait voulu tuer Raphaël… Je serrais la télécommande dans ma main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Je peux annuler le procès contre toi en retirant ma plainte, et en faisant jouer mes relations pour que toutes charges contre toi soient retirées. Et j'assurerais la sécurité de tes amis. Je ne me mettrais pas sur leur chemin. Aucun mal ne leur sera fait.

\- En échange de quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche, craignant la réponse.

Il s'approcha de moi, et posant une main sur ma joue, il me fixa un instant.

\- Tu quittes cette ville, et tu n'y reviens jamais. Et bien évidemment, tu ne t'approches plus jamais de mon fils. Tu laisses Alec tranquille… Si j'apprends que toi et lui êtes en contact…

Il me fit tourner la tête vers l'écran de télévision, sur lequel défilaient encore les images de l'explosion.

\- Tu reviendras pour enterrer tes amis…

Je fermais les yeux, retenant à grand-peine mes larmes.

\- Je t'aurais bien demandé autre chose, mais maintenant que mon fils y est passé… Ce serait un peu morbide, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je rouvris les yeux, et lui lançais un regard de dégoût.

\- Il vaut tellement mieux que toi… Tu peux peut-être m'empêcher de le voir, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer !

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tu sois tombé amoureux de mon fils ? Peut-être que nos anciennes activités te manquent, au fond…

\- Tu t'es regardé ? Tu me dégoûtes… Tu as vraiment mal vieilli !

\- Oh je t'en prie, arrête de te voiler la face !

\- Je ne me voile rien du tout ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais coucher avec toi ?

\- Volontairement tu veux dire ? Parce que bon… Comment vont Imasu et Etta d'ailleurs ?

Cette fois, les larmes envahirent mes yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu parler d'eux avec un tel détachement ! Imasu s'est pendu et Etta… Elle…Elle ne parle même plus… Tu l'as complètement détruite…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils l'ont interné dans un asile de fous ! S'exclama-t-il avec dédain.

\- On n'était que des enfants !

\- Non ! Vous étiez des criminels !

Son regard changea et je vis de la souffrance dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas de notre faute… On n'y était pour rien… Murmurais-je.

\- La police n'a pas fait son travail ! Vous auriez dû être en prison ! Mais vous étiez mineurs… Je les entends encore : « Ils sont trop jeunes, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ils ont eu peur… Ce ne sont que des enfants… ».

\- Tu nous as détruits, tu as eu ta vengeance… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Il me lança un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Pas tous non… De tous, tu es celui qui m'a toujours posé le plus de problèmes… Je n'ai jamais réussi à te soumettre…

\- Et tu n'y arriveras pas ! Pour eux, je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! J'obtiendrai justice pour ce que tu leur as fait ! Tu gagnes peut-être cette bataille, mais tu ne gagneras pas cette guerre ! Menace mes amis, mais n'oublie pas que tu as des enfants… N'oublie pas qu'il y a peu, ton fils gémissait dans mes bras, et me suppliait de continuer, de ne surtout pas m'arrêter !

Je savais que je ferais mieux de me taire, que je mettais la vie d'Alec en danger, mais ma volonté de faire souffrir Robert était bien trop forte, et prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

\- J'ai fait hurler ton fils de plaisir…

M'attrapant par le col de ma veste, il me plaqua contre le mur du salon. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur.

\- Tu me le paieras, Bane ! Au moment où tu y attendras le moins ! En attendant, tu vas faire tes valises, ou ton ami Raphaël et sa si jolie famille, ira rejoindre tes parents ! Et si cela n'est pas suffisant, je m'en prendrais à Catarina… Puis à Ragnor… Tessa…

\- Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux…

\- Tu n'es pas en position de faire des menaces ! Reste loin de ma famille, je ne te le redirai pas une troisième fois… Tout ton cauchemar peut se finir, ici et maintenant, si tu prends la bonne décision…

\- Tu resteras loin d'eux ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien contre eux. Ils n'étaient pas présents cette nuit-là…

Après une hésitation, je pris une inspiration et lui dis:

\- Demain je ne serais plus là…

Il me relâcha et s'écarta. Il me lança un dernier regard avant de s'en aller. Je m'écroulais ensuite derrière la porte, laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je suis désolé, Alec, mais je ne peux pas mettre la vie de mes amis en danger… J'ai beau t'aimer malgré moi, tu restes toujours son fils à lui… Je ne peux te choisir toi…

 **Présent- Los Angeles**

Les larmes aux yeux, je reposais la photo sur la table de la cuisine. On pouvait me voir à l'âge de 12 ans, entouré de mes meilleurs amis de l'époque : Imasu, Etta et Camille. Le lendemain de cette photo, nos vies à tous les quatre avaient basculé, se transformant en cauchemar éveillé… Camille avait plongé dans la drogue quelques mois après que mes parents m'aient fait quitter New York. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revue… Etta était quant à elle, ici, à Los Angeles, à Santa Rosa, un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle n'avait pas toujours été là, mais je l'avais fait transférer dans cet hôpital il y a quelques années, lui payant les meilleurs spécialistes du pays. Malheureusement, elle avait sombré dans un état de léthargie total. J'allais lui rendre visite une fois par mois. Je devrais aller la voir plus souvent, mais la voir comme ça me faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, et j'avais l'impression qu'à elle aussi. Je soupirais et jetais un œil aux cartons autour de moi. Robert avait tenu sa promesse : j'avais été blanchi, et le procès n'avait donc jamais eut lieu. Ce cher inspecteur Garroway, avait, face à ce revirement soudain de situation, essayé d'en savoir plus, mais j'avais gardé le silence. Il n'avait pas pour autant lâché l'affaire, et je le soupçonnais de me faire suivre. Alec non plus n'avait pas capitulé si facilement. Il avait essayé de me joindre, mais j'avais ignoré tous ses appels, et avais même fini par bloquer son numéro. J'avais tiré un trait sur lui… Catarina, Ragnor et Raphaël venaient régulièrement me rendre visite, mais à eux non plus, je n'avais rien dit de mon accord avec Robert. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger… Mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais l'identité de l'appelant, avant de décrocher :

\- Oui, Jem, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, Tessa va devenir dingue ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je ricanais. Il semblait à bout de nerfs.

\- J'arrive, relax ! Dis-lui que je passe acheter des clopes et j'arrive !

\- Ok, mais fais vite ! Pour ta propre sécurité !

Je secouais la tête en souriant et raccrochais. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Tessa avait autant de patience qu'un petit pois, et son mari, Jem, en faisait régulièrement les frais. Je pris une veste en cuir, que j'enfilais sur une chemise rouge, et déboutonnais quelques boutons, délestant mon torse d'une bonne partie du tissu. Je pris les clés de ma voiture, et sortis. Je fonçais à travers la ville, et râlais lorsque les bouchons dans le centre me firent m'arrêter. Je détestais attendre… J'enlevais ma veste et poussais la clim à fond. La chaleur était étouffante aujourd'hui. Rien à voir avec New York… Parfois cette ville me manquait… La circulation se dégagea enfin, et je pris la direction du bureau de tabac. Comme à mon habitude, je m'arrêtais devant et mis mes warnings. Je n'en avais pas pour longtemps, alors pourquoi me garer ? J'entrais à l'intérieur, et ressortais cinq minutes plus tard, un paquet de clopes à la main. J'en sortis une, et l'allumais, avant de remonter dans ma voiture. Un jeune homme s'assit alors sur le capot de ma voiture. Je klaxonnais, mais il ne bougea pas. Agacé, je sortis.

\- Hey, tu n'as pas l'impression que tu gênes ?!

Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Je crois que pendant un instant mon cœur s'était arrêté.

\- Alec !

\- Salut…

Je l'attrapais par le bras et le balançais littéralement dans la voiture, côté passager. Je démarrais ensuite en trombe, furieux, en direction de mon appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Si quelqu'un nous a vus, on est mort ! Toi comme moi !

\- Donc j'avais raison… Mon père t'a menacé…

\- Il a menacé mes amis ! Et je te jure que s'il leur arrive quoi que soit à cause toi…

\- Tu me manquais…M'interrompit-il.

Je pilais en bas de mon immeuble. La rue était heureusement déserte.

\- Es-tu stupide, Alec ?

\- Peut-être…

Je soupirais.

\- Il faut que tu m'oublies…

\- Je peux pas…

Il tourna vers moi ses yeux bleus, qui faisaient toujours autant chavirer mon cœur. J'avais dit que j'avais tiré un trait sur lui ? Ouais… Bon il se pourrait que je me sois un peu précipité…

\- Alec, je ne t'aime pas ! Mentis-je.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai que toi…

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ta famille ou quoi ?!

\- Si, mais… Eux ne savent pas à quel point mon père est un monstre…

\- Toi non plus, crois-moi… Murmurais-je.

J'ignore s'il m'a entendu, mais je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Tu ne peux pas me laisser… Tu ne peux pas fuir et le laisser gagner… Me supplia-t-il.

Il me prit la main.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser nous séparer…

\- Alexander, tu ne comprends pas… Rentre chez toi, passe à autre chose !

\- Non ! Je reste ici ! Que tu le veuilles ou non…

Je poussais un gémissement plaintif. Il allait nous faire tuer….

\- S'il te plaît… Alexander, va-t-en ! Je… Je ne veux pas de toi ici !

Je me penchais au-dessus de lui, et lui ouvris la portière.

\- Sors… Rentre chez toi, et ne reviens jamais…

Il m'obéit. Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il traversait la ruelle pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. Arrivé au bout, il se retourna vers moi. La tristesse dans ses yeux, et son désespoir, me firent trahir ma promesse. Je sortis de la voiture et courais vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pris son visage en coupe et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Il s'agrippa à ma chemise et entrouvrit les lèvres. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus contre moi, alors que je l'embrassais violemment, sans aucune douceur. Il m'avait tellement manqué… J'avais refoulé mes sentiments pour lui, mais la réalité me rattrapait. J'étais tombé amoureux du fils de mon ennemi…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Jace dans le prochain :D**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kilibilie : Je fais des efforts sur les fins sadiques promis :D**_

 _ **Manon : Les réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Robert promet d'être sage :p**_

 _ **phanie miki : :D**_

 **PDV Magnus**

 **PDV Magnus**

Je m'écartais d'Alec et lui pris la main.

\- Viens…

Je le fis remonter dans la voiture, avant d'aller la garer dans le parking souterrain, sous l'immeuble.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Lui demandais-je après avoir coupé le moteur.

\- Pas difficile… Tu étais forcément à Los Angeles… Puis tu es si prévisible…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Et sinon, plus sérieusement ?

\- J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers de Luke !

\- Donc j'avais raison, ce flic me fait suivre !

\- Il te protège !

\- Pas très efficace, puisque tu es là !

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui… Enfin si, mais… Non, en fait, je n'en sais rien. Sa présence m'empêchait de penser correctement.

\- Tu es sûr que personne ne t'a suivi ?

\- Si par personne tu entends mon père ou des hommes de mon père, alors la réponse est «oui, j'en suis sûr ».

Je hochais la tête, mais n'étais pas rassuré pour autant. Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Cette dernière serrait toujours le volant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure… Tu n'as rien à craindre… Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait aussi peur, mais…

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Ok… Alors pourquoi on reste dans ce parking ?

\- On est très bien là !

Je fis glisser mes yeux sur son corps.

\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec tes fringues en cuir ! Ça me donne envie de te les enlever !

Il rougit.

\- Ben fais-le, mais… Si on pouvait aller ailleurs que là… C'est glauque…

\- Ouais… Allez, viens !

Je sortis de la voiture. Il en fit de même et je lui fis signe de me suivre. Une fois dans mon appartement, je jetais ma veste sur le canapé et allumais une clope. Je détestais fumer à l'intérieur, mais j'en avais besoin, et fumer sur la terrasse était hors de question : si on me voyait avec Alec…

\- Tu es bien silencieux…. Me fit-il remarquer.

Je me retournais vers lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Alexander…

\- Mais je le suis, alors… On pourrait peut-être parler, non ? Il me semble qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux…

\- Moi je n'ai rien à te dire…

\- D'accord, ben c'est pas grave, moi je vais parler !

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils de velours du salon.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir révélé la vérité sur mon identité. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Puis quand on s'est rencontrés, j'ignorais qui tu étais. Je l'ai su que bien plus tard… Quand tu l'as découvert à ton tour, je ne le savais moi-même que depuis très peu de temps ! Je t'assure….

\- Admettons que je te crois… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ça change tout !

\- Non ! On ne peut pas continuer à se voir !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père te l'a demandé ?

\- Il ne m'a rien demandé du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, pourtant !

Je fermais les yeux. Cette discussion allait déraper, je le sentais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre mon père et toi ?

\- Il me semble déjà avoir répondu à cette question… Répondis-je froidement.

\- Un mensonge ! Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Il a voulu te tuer, puis il a voulu t'envoyer en prison ! Et il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi ta réaction quand tu as découvert qui j'étais ! Alors ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une querelle d'affaires, d'argent ou je ne sais quoi d'autre du genre ! Quand on parle de lui tu te fermes complètement, et…

Il m'attrapa le bras et me retourna vers lui.

\- Tu ne me regardes même plus dans les yeux !

\- Tu te fais des idées…

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu traites tous tes rivales de la même manière ?

\- Non, ce traitement est réservé à ton père, parce que c'est une ordure ! Je n'aime pas ses méthodes !

\- Ce sont tes parents qui traitaient avec lui, pas toi !

J'ignorais une fois de plus sa remarque.

\- Tu me mens…

\- Tu te fais des idées…

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers de Luke, j'ai trouvé certaines choses intéressantes, figure-toi !

Alors que je portais ma cigarette à mes lèvres, je suspendis mon geste, tendu.

\- Et ?

\- A 14 ans, tu as déposé une plainte contre mon père… Laquelle ?

\- Rien de bien grave ! Lui fis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Il s'avança vers moi, et sa main caressa ma joue.

\- Tu fuis mon regard, Magnus… Ne te fatigue pas, je sais que tu me mens.

\- Tu es parano ! Frôler la mort ne te réussit pas !

\- Change de sujet, comme d'habitude… Mon père t'a donné de l'argent pour que tu t'éloignes de moi ?

\- Exactement ! Désolé, mais tu ne fais pas le poids face à des billets verts, Alec !

Il s'appuya contre la baie vitrée de la terrasse.

\- Éloigne-toi de là ! On pourrait te voir ! M'écriais-je précipitamment.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?!

\- Ton père t'a tiré dessus, Alec ! Tu es stupide, c'est pas possible !

Je le tirais en arrière et tirais les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

\- Tu psychotes… Et c'est sur toi qu'il a tiré, je n'ai fait que te protéger !

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Alexander ? Que je mette à genoux devant toi ? Que je te traite comme un vrai chevalier servant ? Tu veux peut-être que j'installe dans un coin de la pièce un hôtel à ton effigie ?!

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant… Un simple « merci » aurait suffi !

\- Et te remercier de quoi s'il te plaît ?! Ton pseudo acte d'héroïsme a failli me faire aller droit en prison pour abus sexuel sur mineur ! Et franchement, venant de ton père, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? M'interrompis-je en voyant soudain son visage horrifié.

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Heu, Alec, tu sais, des fois tu me fais un peu peur..

\- Est-ce que mon père t'a… Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

\- Hein ?!

J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués.

\- Que… Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Je me décomposais.

\- Mais… Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ça va pas ou quoi de dire des trucs pareils ?!

Je le vis blêmir, et je sentis ses mains, qui encadraient toujours mon visage, trembler. Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais comme paralysé. J'avais des difficultés à respirer, comme si un étau enserrait ma poitrine. Il fallait que j'arrive à retrouver mon masque d'indifférence, et vite. Ses mains glissèrent alors sur mes joues, et il s'écarta.

\- Alec… Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Non… C'est… C'est… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu mens !

« Tu mens ». Cette accusation, entendu tellement de fois, me fit retrouver le contrôle de moi-même, me permettant de me cacher à nouveau derrière mon masque. Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Sur quoi exactement, je te prie ? Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

Je constatais avec horreur que ma voix tremblait. Le temps m'avait pourtant appris à ne plus réagir émotionnellement à ces accusations, mais étonnamment, venant de lui, elles paraissaient plus cruelles, et semblaient m'atteindre plus facilement.

\- Tu… Tu as très bien fait entendre que mon père était très mal placé pour t'accuser d'abus sexuel…

\- Ouais, parce que c'est une rumeur qui courait sur lui à une époque ! Rien à voir avec moi ! Fais-toi des idées si ça te chante, mais ne viens pas m'accuser de dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites ! Et si ça peut te calmer, j'ai porté plainte contre lui pour injure homophobe !

\- Contre toi ?

\- Pas spécialement !

Il retrouva des couleurs et s'apaisa. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent à leur tour. J'avais réussi à être suffisamment convaincant… Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et m'attira vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi… En ce moment, je suis un peu à cran… Pour te protéger, j'ai dû répéter encore et sans cesse à mon père que… que tu ne représentais rien à mes yeux, mais… Il reste toujours aussi furieux contre moi… Tu sais, je le déteste, et je sais qu'il est capable de choses ignobles, mais… Il reste mon père, et au fond je reste persuadé qu'il peut changer !

Si vous saviez à quel point je prenais sur moi en cet instant. Intérieurement, je bouillonnais. Pour me calmer, je décidais d'utiliser la seule méthode qui s'était révélée être efficace jusqu'ici: le sexe. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je l'avais allongé sur mon lit, à moitié nu. Je décidais de sauter l'étape des préliminaires, et passais directement aux « choses sérieuses ». Je pénétrais en lui d'un coup de rein, lui faisant pousser un cri. Un flash de mon passé s'imposa alors devant mes yeux. J'essayais de le chasser, mais d'autres vinrent le compléter. Une larme coula alors sur ma joue, très vite rejointe par ses jumelles. Je me retirais de lui et quittais précipitamment la chambre, après avoir enfilé un jogging à la hâte. Je sortis ensuite sur la terrasse. La chaleur y était malheureusement encore étouffante. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. J'aperçus son reflet dans la vitre de la porte vitrée, restée ouverte. Son visage était imbibé de larmes. Il avait compris…

\- Va-t-en ! Tout de suite ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Je le vis obéir. Soulagé, je pus enfin laisser ma colère et ma tristesse éclater librement.

 **PDV Alec**

Je frappais désespérément à la porte de mon meilleur ami. Il avait un appartement dans le centre de Manhattan. La plupart du temps, sa petite amie Clary, et accessoirement la belle-fille de Luke, y passait son temps. Par bonheur, je savais qu'elle était en voyage avec sa mère, quelque part en Afrique. Jocelyne était comportementaliste animalier, ou un truc comme ça. Après avoir frappé et sonné des dizaines de fois, Jace consentit enfin à m'ouvrir. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, et sa tenue légère, (il ne portait qu'un caleçon noir), m'indiquèrent qu'il venait de se lever.

\- Sérieusement, mec ? Tu as vu l'heure qui l'est ?

\- Non, et je m'en fiche ! Lui rétorquais-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement, avant même qu'il ne m'y autorise.

Il était rangé à la perfection, rien ne dépassait. Tout était à sa place, correctement rangé. Sur ce point, nous n'étions pas différents. Pour tout le reste, en revanche….

\- Je viens de traverser la moitié des États-Unis, et… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis complètement paumé ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- D'accord… Heu, assis toi, je vais nous faire du café ! Enfin, non, juste pour moi, tu es assez excité comme ça !

\- Est-ce que tu crois mon père capable d'abuser sexuellement d'un enfant ? Lâchais-je soudain.

Jace, qui était en train de verser du café dans une tasse, se stoppa et me sourit.

\- Alec… Tu as encore bu, c'est ça ?

\- Jace! Je te parle d'un truc sérieux là !

\- Alec, ton père est un con, oui, tout le monde c'est ça ! Ta famille entière est réputée pour être une famille de magouilleur en tous genres, qui ne respecte rien ni personne, et qui n'hésite pas à écraser les gens qui sont sur leur passage ! Mais abusé de quelqu'un ? Non, c'est n'importe quoi !

Je soupirais, soulagé. Je mettais peut-être fait des idées…

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que… Je… Je peux pas te dire !

\- Oh mec ! Depuis quand tu me caches des choses ? Maintenant que tu es là, et que tu m'as réveillé, tu me racontes tout ! Ne te la rejoues pas mystérieux comme avec ce type, là !

Je baissais les yeux, honteux.

\- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit encore de lui ?! Ton père t'a interdit de le voir ! Et tu as failli mourir à cause de lui, tu as oublié ?!

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- J'ai failli perdre mon meilleur ami par sa faute ! Et crois-moi que ça fait mal quand celui-ci ne se rappelle plus de toi !

\- Je venais de me réveiller ! Me défendis-je.

\- Ouais, passons. Ce type est nocif, oublie-le !

\- Je peux pas….

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est parfois difficile d'oublier sa première fois avec quelqu'un, mais… Jusqu'ici, il ne t'a apporté que des ennuis !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Jace, je… Je l'aime !

Il soupira.

\- Ok… Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que pour ton information, ta famille le déteste, et ses amis te détestent ! Souviens-toi de Santiago !

\- Santiago est un con !

\- Oui, et son meilleur ami par la même occasion ! Alors lâche l'affaire ! Sors et essaye de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Qui ? Peu importe avec qui je suis, si ce n'est pas une fille de bonne famille, mon père n'en voudra pas !

\- Il n'accepte toujours pas que tu…

\- Que j'aime les hommes ? Non…

\- Putain, mais… Je comprends pas ce que ça peut lui faire !

\- Les gens n'approuvent pas en règle générale, tu sais…

\- Moi ce que je n'approuve pas, à part ton goût visiblement affirmé pour les détraquer…

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Le coupais-je.

\- Bref ! Je disais donc, que ce que je n'approuvais pas, c'est qu'il a fallu que tu frôles la mort pour que j'apprenne que tu préférais les mecs !

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je… J'avais peur de perdre ton amitié…

\- On est ami depuis le berceau, Alec ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je te rejetterais ?

\- Désolé… Murmurais-je.

Je me laissais tomber dans le canapé. Il s'assit à côté de moi, une tasse de café dans la main.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ce gars ?

\- Oui… Je sais bien que nos deux familles se détestent, mais… J'aimerais tellement comprendre pourquoi !

\- Tu lui as posé la question ?

\- Tu t'imagines bien que oui, mais… Il y a un moment où j'ai cru que mon père avait abusé de lui, mais il a nié en bloc. Alors j'ai cru que c'était juste moi, que je mettais fait des idées, mais ensuite il a eu une réaction bizarre ! On.. on était en train de… tu sais…

\- Oui, vous couchiez ensemble, quoi !

\- Oui… Admis-je en rougissant. Mais il… J'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais il a fui littéralement la chambre… Il pleurait…

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Non… Sa réaction m'a fait peur, et quand il m'a demandé de partir… Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, j'étais trop effrayé par ce que j'aurais pu entendre…

\- Tu te fais des idées, Alec ! Il était sûrement mal pour… pour autre chose ! Ou alors il lui est peut-être effectivement arrivé quelque chose comme ça, mais ton père n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ça c'est sûr !

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi,… Il doit bien avoir une explication au fait qu'ils se détestent à ce point-là ! Mon père a voulu le tuer, Jace !

\- Je sais… Robert est au courant que tu te souviens de ce détail là ?

\- Non… J'ai pas confiance en lui… J'aimerais tellement savoir pourquoi lui et Magnus se haïssent autant… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer…

Jace fronça les sourcils, songeur.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un truc une fois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est lié…

\- Dis-moi !

\- Ben un jour je suis allé chez les Bane ! Tu te rappelles ? C'est quand je faisais un stage avec ton père !

\- Oui, je me rappelle ! T'avais râlé pendant des jours et des jours parce que tu t'étais fait jeter !

\- Oui ! Ari Bane m'a littéralement jeté hors de chez lui !

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, tu étais entré sans autorisation en passant par la porte-fenêtre, non ?

\- Ouais ! J'avais sonné et personne n'avait répondu ! Alors j'ai fait le tour de la maison, et comme la porte vitrée de la terrasse était ouverte, je suis entré ! Le salon était sens dessus dessous ! Les tiroirs avaient été retourné, et je me souviens avoir vu un dossier comportant le logo de l'Hudson, l'ancien hôpital psychiatrique !

\- Mais il a fermé il y au moins… 5 ans…

\- Ouais, mais le personnel qui y travaillait à l'époque, a en partie été transféré au Bellevue Hospital Center, donc tu pourrais peut-être en savoir plus ! Crois-moi, vu comment Ari Bane a réagi quand il m'a vu avec ce dossier dans les mains, il avait quelque chose à cacher !

\- Peut-être… Tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il contenait, je suppose ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- L'incendie de la maison des Bane, a bien eu lieu il y a cinq ans, non ? Lui demandais-je soudain.

\- Heu, oui, je crois...

\- Quand exactement l'Hudson a-t-il fermé ?

\- Aucune idée ! En 2003 je crois, mais,…

\- Ton ordi, vite !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Donne !

Râlant, il alla me chercher son ordinateur portable, et le posa sur la table devant nous. Je recherchais ensuite la date de fermeture de l'hôpital, ainsi que celle correspondant à la mort des Bane.

\- L'hôpital a fermé une semaine avant leur mort… Annonçais-je.

\- Ouais, et ? Quel rapport ?

\- Ari Bane avait des actions dans cet hôpital, cet écrit là ! Fis-je en désignant un petit encadré, sur une version numérique d'un article du New York Times.

\- Et ben, il n'y a plus besoin de se demander d'où il tirait sa fortune ! Il paraît que cet hosto rapportait des milliards !

\- Hum… Je me demande pourquoi il a fermé…

\- Je ne sais pas, mais personne ne l'a racheté, ça c'est sûr ! Ce truc est à l'abandon !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien entre les morts des Bane et la fermeture de cet hôpital !

\- Les Bane sont morts dans un incendie provoqué par un court-circuit ! C'était un accident !

\- Je ne crois pas…

Je tournais l'écran d'ordinateur vers lui. Celui-ci affichait à présent une photo de mon père avec Ari Bane, bras dessus, bras dessous, devant l'Hudson River State Hospital, au temps de sa splendeur.

\- Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Visiblement, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas !

\- Peut-être que c'est du cinéma !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, non…

\- De quand ça date ?

\- Hum… 2002…

\- Donc un an avant l'incendie…

\- Et la fermeture de l'hôpital…Et la plainte de Magnus contre mon père ! Me rappelais-je soudain.

\- Quelle plainte ?

\- Quand je cherchais Magnus, j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers de Luke : une plainte a été enregistrée il y cinq ans. Aucun motif n'était mentionné. Quand j'en ai parlé à Magnus, il s'est tendu et m'a dit qu'il avait porté plainte pour insulte homophobe !

\- C'est peut-être vrai !

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses il y a cinq ans pour que ce soit vrai ! Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? C'est aussi à peu près à cette époque que mes parents mon changé d'école !

\- Non, c'était plus tôt !

\- A quelques mois près, Jace ! Puis rappelle-toi, Santiago m'est tombé dessus ce jour-là en hurlant qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami à cause de moi !

\- Tu crois qu'il parlait de Magnus ?

\- Oui, c'est évident !

\- C'est stupide ! Jusqu'ici on ne l'avait jamais vu de notre vie !

\- Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

\- Non ! New York, c'est grand !

\- Oui, mais là il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui ! Il s'agit du fils de l'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays ! Et visiblement, d'amis à nos parents !

Je me tus, songeur. Des amis qui prônaient, à qui voulaient bien l'entendre, qu'ils se détestaient…

\- J'ai toujours entendu ton père parlait en mal d'eux…

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais cette photo prouve le contraire ! Même mon père ne peut pas faire semblant à ce point-là ! Regarde, regarde l'expression de leur visage ! Ça ne colle pas !

\- Alors il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir ! Rendons visite au psychiatre qui dirigeait l'Hudson à cette époque !

\- C'est le docteur… Anderson ! Annonçais-je après une rapide recherche. Il a pris sa retraite… Après la fermeture… Comme par hasard !

\- On n'a plus qu'a demander à Luke de nous le retrouver ! On n'a qu'à lui dire que c'est pour préparer un exposé ou je ne sais quoi !

\- C'est pas crédible, il ne va jamais nous croire !

\- Nous non, mais Izzy, oui ! J'aurais bien demandé à Clary, mais elle est en Afrique !

Après une hésitation, j'acceptais. Une heure plus tard, ma sœur m'envoyait l'adresse du Docteur Anderson. Décidément, elle pouvait être surprenante.

\- Texas… Génial…

\- Je conduis ! S'exclama Jace, en attrapant sa veste. Allez bouge, on en a pour des heures !

\- L'avion, ça existe !

\- Ouais, mais j'ai comme l'impression qui vaut mieux se la jouer discret !

 **Trois jours plus tard**

J'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil et examinais la maison devant laquelle Jace venait de s'arrêter. Une vieille bicoque, perdue au milieu du désert.

\- Pas très luxurieuse pour un médecin ! Me fit Jace.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir rester discrets… Viens…

Je descendis de voiture, suivi de Jace. On frappa à la porte, mais personne ne nous répondit.

\- Tu crois qu'il a une porte-fenêtre ? Ricana Jace.

\- Très drôle !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va quand même pas rester planter là !

Je ne répondis pas, et tournais la poignée. J'entendis un clic : la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

\- Monsieur Anderson ? Appelais-je en ouvrant la porte. Monsieur Anderson ?

\- Il n'est pas fan du ménage ! Me fit remarquer Jace.

J'examinais la pièce dans laquelle on venait de pénétrer. Jace n'avait pas tort : le sol était crasseux, les meubles pleins de poussières, l'évier regorgeait de vaisselles sales, et une odeur nauséabonde semblait provenir du frigo. Jace l'ouvrit.

\- Ahhh, je vais vomir ! S'exclama-t-il en refermant aussitôt.

Je refoulais un haut-le-cœur.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un vit réellement ici ? Demandais-je.

\- Je sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, il lui faut une femme de ménage d'urgence !

On entendit alors un cliquetis derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Jace et moi nous retournions. Devant nous, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, un fusil de chasse pointé sur nous. L'homme était dans un état pitoyable : ses cheveux gris étaient en désordre et sales, ses vêtements, crasseux, étaient en lambeaux, et il avait visiblement besoin d'une bonne douche. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant l'air d'un fou. Peut-être ses patients avaient-ils fini par déteindre sur lui…

\- Docteur Anderson ?

\- Qui le demande ?! Qui vous a autorisé à pénétrer chez moi ?

\- Vous appelez ça un chez vous, vous ?! Lui fit Jace.

Je le fusillais du regard pour le faire taire.

\- Sortez de chez moi, immédiatement !

\- Monsieur, fis-je en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser. Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood, et voici mon ami…

\- Lightwood ? Répéta-t-il en abaissant légèrement son arme.

\- Oui…

\- Tu as quelque chose avoir avec Robert Lightwood ?

J'échangeais un regard avec Jace.

\- Je suis son fils !

L'homme abaissa son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Vous posez quelques questions sur mon père et Ari Bane…

\- Pourquoi vous ne leur posez pas la question directement ?

\- Parce que l'un d'entre eux est mort, et …

\- Qui ?

\- Ari Bane…

\- Et son fils ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Vous le connaissez bien ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Possible…

\- Monsieur Anderson, s'il vous plaît, c'est important ! L'implorais-je.

\- Je répondrai à vos questions que si ce jeune homme sort ! Me fit-il en désignant Jace. Je n'ai pas confiance !

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

\- Jace, sors, s'il te plaît !

\- Alec ! S'indigna-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît….

Il souffla, mais m'obéit. Je me tournais ensuite vers le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- La déchéance ! L'affaire la plus horrible qui m'est été donnée de voir dans toute ma carrière, et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses…

Je m'assis prudemment sur une chaise.

\- Vous disiez connaître le fils d'Ari Bane ?

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot… La première fois que je l'ai vu, la police de New York me l'avait envoyé avec trois autres adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas plus de 14/15 ans. Ils étaient tous dans un état de malnutrition sévère. Aucun d'eux ne parlait…

\- Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ?

\- Ils avaient été torturés ! De toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables… Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel… Un matin j'ai retrouvé l'un d'eux pendu dans une des chambres. Il avait fabriqué une corde avec les draps…

Une larme coula sur ses joues crasseuses. Je ne pouvais que l'écouter, horrifié par ce qu'il me racontait.

\- Une des filles, qu'on avait retrouvée en même temps que lui, l'a découvert en premier… C'est son hurlement déchirant qui nous a alertés…

\- Mon dieu…

\- Oui… Nous ne pouvions même pas donner le corps à quelqu'un, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'identité de ces enfants… Le corps a été brûlé, puis nous avons fait une cérémonie… Mais personne n'est venue, à part ce jeune garçon…

\- Magnus… Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois… Je l'ai accompagné à la police pour qu'il raconte ce que lui et ces enfants avaient subi, mais… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris qui était son père… Puis le lendemain un homme a débarqué à l'hôpital pour me faire taire, et écrire dans mon rapport que le jeune garçon n'était qu'un menteur, qu'un enfant perturbé….

\- Mon père, je suppose… M'exclamais-je, dégoûté.

\- Votre père ? Oh non ! Robert était un lâche, toujours à se cacher derrière son ami…

Il se tut. Il semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Ari…

\- Ari ? Ari Bane ?

\- Oui… Quand je l'ai vu arriver, j'ai cru qu'il venait enfin chercher son fils… Je me trompais… Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire de cette histoire. J'ai refusé, et… Il a ruiné ma carrière… Il m'a fait virer, puis l'hôpital a fermé. Il a emmené son fils, s'est assuré que toute trace de cette histoire soit effacée, et … et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de ces enfants… Les deux filles ont été transférées dans un autre hôpital, il me semble…

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ces enfants avaient subi ?

\- Si vous saviez… J'ignore comment ils ne se sont pas tous tuer…

\- Qui leur avait fait du mal ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Mon père et Ari Bane : quelles étaient leurs relations ?

\- Ils étaient amis… Au début en tout cas…

\- Pourtant je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble, et… Mon père en parlait toujours en mal !

\- C'était de la politique ! Du business ! Leur pseudo concurrence leur faisait acquérir deux fois plus de biens ! Mais en réalité, ils étaient comme des frères ! Quand je les ai connu, ce n'étaient que des adolescents, tout juste sortie de l'école de commerce dans laquelle leurs parents les avaient envoyés. Eux se haïssaient ! Et ce n'était pas un jeu… Je n'ai jamais vu deux familles se déchiraient autant… Alors quand je les ai vus débarquer tous les deux dans mon bureau, si complices…

\- Que venaient-ils faire ?

\- Acheter des actions… Quand ils étaient encore à la fac, ils ont fondé une sorte de club, appelé le Cercle. Beaucoup d'enfants de leur rang, riches et beaux, à qui la vie avait tout donné sans aucun effort, en faisaient partie. Tu en connais peut-être aujourd'hui : Valentin Morgenstern, Michael Wayland, Stephen Herondale…

\- Oui, je les connais… Stephen est mort il y a quelques années… C'était le père de Jace…

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai demandé de sortir ? Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement… Il lui ressemble tellement… Ce que j'ai à dire sur lui n'est malheureusement pas une belle histoire, mais elle est liée à celle de Magnus Bane…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme tu le sais sûrement, Stephen Herondale s'est tué en voiture. Ce que les gens ignorent en revanche, c'est comment cela est arrivé…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Stephen était fou, complètement fou… Il avait un entrepôt désaffecté vers Brooklyn, pas loin de la marina. Les gamins du quartier jouaient tout le temps là. Les parents ont bien essayé de convaincre Stephen de le faire fermer, ou au moins de le faire surveiller, mais… il n'a rien voulu entendre. Un jour, après qu'un agent de police lui est signalé à nouveau une plainte de parents inquiets, il est devenu comme fou. Il a mis le feu à l'entrepôt… Des témoins disent qu'il le regardait brûler en riant, une bouteille d'alcool à la main…

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas, quel rapport avec Magnus ?

\- Il se trouvait à l'intérieur, avec les trois autres enfants… Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls… La femme de Stephen, Céline, était à l'intérieur. Les enfants ont réussi à sortir, par miracle, indemnes. Mais elle, elle est morte. Il a été accusé d'avoir voulu la tuer et il s'est suicidé. Ce jour-là, ton père a perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et sa maîtresse…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « sa maîtresse » ? Articulais-je difficilement.

\- Navré mon garçon, mais ton père trompait ta mère depuis longtemps ! Je pensais que tu le savais…

Je serrais les poings, furieux. Ma mère avait tout sacrifié pour lui, à commencer par sa carrière, et lui… Lui la trompait avec la femme de son meilleur ami !

\- Stephen le savait ?

\- Oui, et il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ! Le problème, ce qui a rendu encore plus fou de colère ton père, c'est que Céline était enceinte.

Je fermais les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller… Rouvrant les yeux, je les posais sur le vieil homme.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à Magnus s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je déborde un peu du sujet, mais ce que je l'ai connaissait tous si bien….

Ses yeux partirent dans le vague, et je claquais des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité. Je voulais que cette discussion se finisse le plus rapidement possible…

\- Excuse-moi… Donc, je disais quoi ? Ah oui, Magnus… Et bien les enfants ont bien sûr étaient entendu par la police, puis accusés d'avoir mis le feu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était le cas ! C'est à ce moment-là que les relations entre Ari Bane et ton père se sont dégradés. Ari avait payé des faux témoins pour raconter une jolie version dans laquelle Stephen était coupable !

\- Mon père s'est vengé en s'en prenant aux enfants…

\- Aucune idée… Mais il a voulu qu'ils soient jugés, oui ! Mais les gamins n'avaient que 12 ans, ils ont voulu jouer aux grands en allumant un feu, ils ne savaient pas ! La cour a bouclé l'affaire, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?!

\- Ari Bane était une pourriture…

\- Oh oui, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point ! Ton père et lui s'étaient bien trouvé…

Je ne relevais pas.

\- Le Cercle, en quoi consistait-il exactement ?

\- Ils s'en prenaient au plus faible, et menaient des activités douteuses, mais je ne saurais pas t'en dire plus…

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Dans le fond, je n'étais pas plus avancé que ça sur le souci qu'avait Magnus avec moi. Certes, je savais à présent pourquoi mon père le haïssait autant, mais en revanche, les raisons de Magnus m'étaient toujours aussi obscures. Que lui était-il arrivé, à lui et aux autres enfants ? Mon père en était-il le responsable ? Quel intérêt Ari Bane avait-il à étouffer l'affaire ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient encore dans ma tête. Une personne aurait pu y répondre, mais il restait figé dans son mutisme… Je pris congé de l'homme, noyé à nouveau dans ses pensées, et rejoignis Jace. Il m'attendait, adossé contre la voiture, le volume du poste radio poussé à fond, libérant une musique rock. Je coupais le son et le fusillais du regard.

\- Merci la discrétion !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me jeter dehors comme un mal propre !

\- C'est ma faute à moi si tu n'inspires pas confiance ?!

Je décidais de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité sur ses parents. Je le ferais, mais pas ici, pas au milieu de nulle part, et pas de cette façon. Il méritait mieux…

\- Alors, qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Pas grand-chose….

\- Pas grand-chose ?! Tu es resté là-dedans pendant au moins deux heures !

\- Monte, je te raconte en route.

Il prit le volant, et démarra, faisant crisser les pneus sur le sol poussiéreux.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontentant de me tirer d'ici…

\- Tu m'étonnes ! T'as intérêt de te désinfecter à l'eau de javel !

\- C'est pas drôle, Jace ! Le sermonnais-je. Ce type est…

\- Maboul ?

\- Jace… Soupirais-je. Il n'est pas « maboul », c'est juste un pauvre type qui ne sait plus trop où il en est !

\- Hum… Et donc, qu'est-ce que son esprit détraqué t'a confié ? Tu en connais un peu plus sur la fabuleuse histoire de Magnus Bane ?

\- En quelque sorte, mais elle n'est pas « fabuleuse » pour le moins du monde…

\- Tu peux développer ? Me demanda-t-il, alors qu'il engageait la voiture sur la route principale.

\- Mon père trompait ma mère avec une autre femme…

\- Nannn ! Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui Jace, sérieusement ! Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ce genre de chose ?

\- Non, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucun humour !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il aurait mérité des tartes…

\- Elle était enceinte lorsqu'elle est morte dans un incendie provoqué involontairement par Magnus et ses amis…

\- Tout s'explique….

\- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas tout : des flics ont emmené à Anderson les mêmes enfants, dont Magnus. Ils… Ils présentaient des signes de torture…

\- Qui leur avait fait du mal ?

\- Je crois que… Je crois que c'est mon père…

 **Une semaine plus tard- PDV Magnus- Los Angeles**

Les bras croisés, et le dos appuyé contre le mur du salon, je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais Tessa, je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?!

\- Je sais pas moi, dis-lui d'arrêter d'appeler toutes les cinq minutes ! Ou mieux, comporte-toi comme un adulte, et parle-lui !

\- Je ne veux pas le voir !

\- Alors dis-le lui, mais je t'en prie fait quelque chose, parce que je vais devenir dingue !

\- Je ne peux rien pour toi ! Appelle les flics!

\- Tu veux que je porte plainte contre le fils de Robert Lightwood ? Vraiment ? Tu crois que ça arrangerait ta situation ?!

\- Peut-être pas, mais ça lui passerait sûrement l'envie de me courir après !

\- Tu me désespères ! Ce garçon à vraiment l'air de tenir à toi…

\- Ouais, sauf que moi je me fiche de lui comme de mon premier billet vert !

\- Tu mens ! Je le vois dans tes yeux…

Quittant mon bout de mur, je me servis un verre de scotch au bar.

\- Tes hormones te jouent des tours…

\- Règle-moi ce problème, Magnus ! Je ne veux pas d'un nouvel esclandre dans mon entreprise !

\- C'est aussi la mienne!

\- Justement !

Je lui fis face. Ses yeux gris, que faisaient ressortir ses longs cheveux bruns relâchés sur ses épaules, me lançaient des éclairs de colère. Elle était têtue, mais je l'étais encore plus.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Il finira par se lasser, ne lui accorde pas trop d'importance !

\- A quoi tu joues avec ce garçon ?

Je fis tournoyer le liquide à l'intérieur de mon verre, et laissais mon regard se perdre au fond.

\- Je ne joue pas…. Je ne peux pas l'approcher, c'est trop dangereux…

\- Robert t'a menacé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…. Mais peu importe, tout ça est derrière moi maintenant…

\- Pas vraiment… Etta ne va pas bien, elle a encore fait une crise ce matin …

\- Je sais, j'y étais je te signale ! Elle ne supporte pas de me voir…

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai…. On dirait qu'elle essaye de te faire passer un message à chaque fois…

\- Oui : « Va-t-en » !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi… Elle t'aimait…

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais ma décision….

\- Tu voulais la protéger…

\- Ouais… Changeons de sujet tu veux, celui-là reviens un peu trop souvent sur le tapis en ce moment !

\- Comme tu veux… Je dois y aller, je… Non, laisse tomber, à plus tard !

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de s'en aller. Je fis ensuite les cent pas dans mon appartement, pensant à Alec. Aucune relation n'était envisageable avec lui, mais le sortir de ma vie n'était pas chose facile, surtout qu'il continuait à s'acharner à me joindre. Il ne méritait pas que je le traite de cette façon, mais la menace de son père planait toujours au-dessus de ma tête. Puis ma dernière rencontre avec Alec s'était tout, sauf bien passé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait compris ce jour-là, mais le masque n'était pas passé loin de tomber… J'ai failli tout lui révéler, mais cela aurait été une erreur. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache ! Jamais… Il fallait que je me change les idées, que j'arrête de penser à lui. Raphaël, Ragnor et Catarina arrivaient à Los Angeles dans quelques heures, alors pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête ici ? Je souris. Enfin une idée qui me ravissait…

 **Plus tard**

Assis sur le canapé, une belle brune très, très, sexy, à califourchon sur moi, je tirais une taffe sur ma cigarette. Mon appartement était dans un état pitoyable : des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol, et certains de mes invités comataient un peu partout. Mais bon sang, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Ragnor se pencha au-dessus du canapé.

\- Santiago est à moitié mort !

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool !

\- Hum, je t'avertis, s'il commence à vomir partout, tu t'en occupes !

\- Aurais-tu envisagé, dans ta conclusion hâtive, que je puisse éventuellement être dans un pire état que lui ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de me relever.

Je retombais sur le sofa, la jeune fille dans mes bras. Elle me sourit, et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Berk, du gloss. Voilà pourquoi les hommes bénéficiaient généralement de plus d'attention de ma part…

\- C'est qui celle-là ? Me demanda Ragnor, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en apercevant mon air dégoûté.

\- Mon désert !

Je claquais des doigts devant elle.

\- Hey ma chérie, pourrais-tu aller m'attendre dans ma chambre, j'arrive… Oh et enlève cette chose immonde que tu as sur ces lèvres si sexy !

\- Bonjour la galanterie ! Me fit remarquer Ragnor.

On fixa tous les deux le dos de ma charmante inconnue, jusqu'à quelle soit hors de vue. Des cris se firent alors entendre, et ma foule d'invités s'agita. Je vis alors Raphaël empoigner un homme par le col et le plaquer contre le mur opposé de là où je me trouvais. L'alcool ayant rendu flou ma vue, et la foule qui s'agitait en tout sens, m'empêchaient de voir contre qui mon ami passait ses nerfs. Oh puis je m'en fiche, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait… Je leur avais tourné le dos, lorsque j'entendis un nom être murmuré dans la foule : Lightwood… Je fermais les yeux. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pile au moment où j'arrivais à le sortir de ma tête ?! Furieux, je me précipitais sur Raphaël et l'homme, dont j'avais à présent deviné l'identité. Je remarquais que quelqu'un avait arrêté la musique.

\- Tu es décidément le mec le plus idiot de la terre, ma parole ! M'exclamais-je.

Il tourna le regard vers moi, et mon cœur se brisa. Son visage était humide de larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflaient, et il me lançait un regard où le désespoir s'y peignait.

\- Tu veux que je le mette dehors ? Me demanda Raphaël.

\- Lâche-le ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Mais, Magnus…

\- Je t'ai demandé de le lâcher !

Il obéit, mais se tourna vers moi, furieux.

\- Tu ne vas pas le foutre dehors ?!

\- Non ! C'est toi qui t'en vas… D'ailleurs vous sortez tous ! Hurlais-je à l'intention de mes autres invités. Tout le monde dehors !

Je pris Alec par la main et l'entraînais, sous les regards stupéfaits de mes invités et amis, dans ma chambre. Je virais sans ménagement la fille qui s'y trouvait, nue de sur quoi, et refermais la porte après lui avoir lancé sa robe. Je pris ensuite le visage d'Alec entre mes mains et frôlais délicatement un bleu en dessous de son œil gauche. Il semblait dater de plusieurs jours, ce n'était donc pas Raphaël…

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Ça t'intéresse maintenant?!

Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue…

\- Je sais tout, Magnus…

\- Tu sais tout quoi ? Lui demandais-je, les sourcils levés.

\- Je sais tout ce que tu me caches… Tu n'as plus besoin de me mentir… Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé… Je sais tout…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Héritage maudit, n'étant toujours pas rentré chez moi, je n'ai pas récupéré ma clé :/ Mais ce week-end c'est promis.**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Manon : Oh merci tous ces compliments qui me touche vraiment beaucoup ! J'écris avec mon cœur en espérant que ça vous plaise :) M'en parle pas de cette promo, Alec ne semble toujours pas savoir ce qu'il veut :O**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Voyeuse va laisse-les faire leurs affaires tranquilles :p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Bientôt peut-être :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 **Flash Back- 5 ans plutôt**

Dans son bureau, Robert Lightwood pianotait anxieusement sur son ordinateur. Il fallait effacer toute preuve des agissements du Cercle, de toutes les expérimentations qu'ils avaient menées. Ils auraient dû se débarrasser définitivement de ce médecin qui avait mis son nez dans leurs affaires, à cause des jérémiades de ces foutus gosses ! Mais Bane n'avait pas voulu, et voilà le résultat : ils avaient les flics aux fesses ! La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Il sursauta.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas frapper?! Demanda-t-il avec agressivité à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Typé asiatique, les yeux marron, presque noirs, il portait un long manteau de fourrure marron, dont il sortit un journal froissé, qu'il mit sous les yeux de Robert.

\- Tu m'expliques ?! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Robert baissa les yeux vers l'article que lui montrait son visiteur. Un gros titre, écrit à l'encre noire en première page du New York Times, indiquait : « L'Hudson Hospital : Scandale et séquestration ».

\- Expliquer quoi ? Ça me semble clair ! Tu ne sais pas lire?! Rétorqua-t-il.

L'homme le fusilla du regard, et posa ses mains sur le bureau, le défiant du regard.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Lightwood ! Comment l'ont-ils su ?

\- Je sais pas, demande peut-être au médecin qui grâce à toi n'a pas quitté New York les pieds en premier !

\- On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un autre cadavre sur les bras !

\- On n'a aucun cadavre sur les bras !

\- Ce gosse est mort à cause de nous !

\- A cause de toi ! Si c'était moi, ils seraient encore tous les quatre enfermés dans nos sous-sols !

\- Katryn commençait à avoir des doutes et réclamait son fils !

\- Ta femme t'a fait un enfant dans le dos avec un autre ! Répliqua Robert.

Son interlocuteur vu rouge, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à se lever de son fauteuil.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Tu n'as pas fait mieux avec ta femme !

Robert se dégagea.

\- Oui ! Et je n'aurais jamais la chance de serrer cet enfant dans mes bras, parce que ton bâtard de fils et sa clique me l'ont pris !

\- Ce n'était que des enfants, ce n'était pas…

\- Pas quoi ? Pas voulut ?! Je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec moi Ari, que c'est pour cette raison que tu avais accepté de nous livrer ces gamins !

\- Bien sûr que non, tu as tout faux ! J'ai accepté pour la science !

Robert lui lança un regard dégoûté.

\- La science ! Cracha-t-il. Tu ne jures que par ça ! Tu en as oublié tes amis !

\- Robert…

Ari posa une main sur son bras.

\- Il faut qu'on reste soudé, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?! Le coupa Robert. Valentin est allé trop loin avec ces enfants, et maintenant, ça nous retombe dessus !

Ari pâlit.

\- Je sais… Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là..

\- Quelle importance, ce qui est fait est fait !

\- On va s'en sortir ! Je trouverai une solution….

 **Présent- PDV Alec**

Je fixais le visage de Magnus. A mon annonce, il s'était tendu et s'était aussitôt écarté de moi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Je m'assis au bord du lit, réfléchissant aux meilleurs mots pour lui annoncer ce que je savais.

\- J'ai parlé au Docteur Anderson…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Arrête… Arrête de jouer à ça ! Tu crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on joue cartes sur table tous les deux ?

\- Alexander, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, ou ce que tu espères, mais…

\- Ce que je veux, c'est la vérité ! Le coupais-je.

\- Je croyais que tu la savais ? Me rétorqua-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Alec ! Je ne cache rien du tout !

\- Bien, dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à répondre à mes questions ?!

Il soupira.

\- Alec, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois !

\- A quel moment ? Quand tu me faisais l'amour ou quand tu t'es barré en courant, dans tous tes états ?!

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?!

\- Je… Vas-y, pose tes questions, qu'on passe à autre chose !

\- Tu y répondras ? Sans mentir ?

Il hésita.

\- On verra…

\- Je dois me contenter de ça je suppose ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon… Ok, heu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt de Stephen Herondale ?

Il se tendit.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?!

\- Le Docteur Anderson… Répondis simplement.

\- Il est au courant de ce qu'est le « secret professionnel » ?!

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et je fus surpris de le voir venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- J'étais jeune… Mes amis aussi… L'une d'entre nous, Camille, était… comment dire… un peu borderline ! Elle aimait bien se faire peur, et nous faire peur par la même occasion. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, mais déjà la moitié de Brooklyn la détestait ! Dans le fond, c'était une vraie rebelle dans l'âme !

Il sourit d'un air attendri, avant de reprendre.

\- On la suivait partout, moi le premier. Je crois que j'étais un peu amoureux d'elle... Enfin autant qu'on peut l'être à cet âge-là. Un jour, elle a découvert l'existence de cet entrepôt abandonné, et bien entendu, elle a voulu y aller. Ce n'était pas difficile de sortir de chez moi en pleine nuit sans que personne ne me remarque, idem pour Camille. Nos familles étaient riches, et la plupart du temps c'était le personnel qui s'occupait de nous. Pour Imasu et Etta, qui étaient à l'orphelinat, ça a été plus compliqué, mais… Mais ils ont fini par réussir à nous rejoindre… On les attendait depuis près d'une heure avec Camille, et étant donné que la patience n'était pas son fort, elle en a profité pour mettre en place un « piège », pour leur faire peur. Je les suivis et on a allumé des bougies un peu partout. Quand ils sont arrivés, elle leur a fait croire que l'endroit était hanté, et qu'il fallait faire une séance de spiritisme pour nous protéger des fantômes… On l'a fait, sauf que… Etta était épileptique, et la peur a déclenché une crise. Ce n'était pas la première, et bien que jeunes, nous savions exactement quoi faire dans ce cas-là. Le problème est que… Quand elle s'est écroulée, elle a renversé plusieurs bougies, et comme on avait mis un drap au sol… Ça a pris feu… Tout s'est embrasé… très vite… On était occupé avec Etta, et sur le coup on n'a pas remarqué que le feu avait commencé à prendre…

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à ce qui semblaient être des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Quand elle a repris ses esprits, on était entouré par les flammes. On serait mort, si… Si la femme de Stephen ne nous avait pas aidés... La police nous a dit qu'elle était venu pour empêcher Stephen de mettre le feu à l'entrepôt. Apparemment, il avait recouvert une majeure partie des sols avec de l'essence, lorsqu'elle l'a arrêté. Quelle ironie quand on y pense… Elle nous a tirés de là, mais elle… Le toit s'est écroulé sur elle…

Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya très vite. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers moi :

\- Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé, et bien voilà, maintenant tu sais ….

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et la serrais. Il baissa les yeux vers elles.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Peur de quoi ? De toi ? Magnus… Regarde-moi…

Je mis deux doigts sous son menton, et le forçais à me regarder.

\- Vous n'étiez que des enfants, et… C'était un accident !

\- Ouais…

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est pour ça que mon père te déteste ? Parce qu'il pense que tu es responsable de la mort de sa… sa maîtresse… ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Tu es au courant de ça aussi ?!

\- Oui…

\- Ce docteur a vraiment un problème de confidentialité… Enfin… Oui, c'est pour ça ! Stephen s'est suicidé après ça et ils étaient très proches, alors…

\- C'est la seule raison ? Parce que toi tu sembles le détester aussi, et…

Ce que je m'apprêtais à dire me déchirer le cœur, mais je devais savoir.

\- Et de ce que tu me dis, mon père n'a rien fait de mal… Pas en vers toi en tout cas…

Il retira sa main. Je le sentais tendu.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire…

\- Tu savais que ton père et le mien étaient amis ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Peux-tu répéter l'absurdité que tu viens de dire, Alexander ?

\- Ce n'est pas une « absurdité », comme tu dis !

Je sortis la photocopie de la photo que j'avais trouvée sur Internet.

\- Regarde…

Il la prit d'une main tremblante, et se décomposa en lisant l'article au-dessous.

\- Mon… Mon père était actionnaire de cet hôpital ?!

\- Oui… Tu ne le savais pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ton père et le mien se détestaient ! Cette photo n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges !

\- Anderson pense qu'ils faisaient semblant de se haïr pour attirer de la clientèle, et pour pouvoir agrandir le champ de leurs affaires, de leurs patrimoines…

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'était pas le contraire ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne faisaient pas plutôt semblant d'être amis en public, comme sur cette photo, et ce pour les mêmes raisons que tu viens dénoncer ?!

\- Tu sais comme moi quand public ils n'ont jamais montré une quelconque trace d'affection !

\- Exactement ! Alors pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait sur cette photo ?! Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est n'importe quoi !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui tendis d'autres photos, trouvées cette fois si chez moi, dans le coffre-fort de mon père. Je les lui tendis.

\- Tiens…

Il les examina les unes après les autres, se décomposant un peu plus à chacune. Sa respiration devint saccadée, et il les laissa tomber au sol. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur de la chambre. Il avait des difficultés à respirer et tremblait. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Je me levais à mon tour, et le pris dans mes bras. Il essaya bien évidemment de se dégager, mais je le tins serré contre moi.

\- Calme-toi…

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu mens ! Tu… Tu… LÂCHE-MOI !

\- Ok, je te lâche, mais tu te calmes, d'accord ?

Je m'écartais de lui.

\- DÉGAGE ! Me hurla-t-il.

\- Non, pas cette fois. Lui fis-je sur un ton calme. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et mon père, Magnus. J'ai tout mon temps…

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et croisais les bras et les jambes.

\- Tu peux continuer de fuir, ou tu peux affronter la réalité en face ! Puis je te signale que tu m'avais donné ton accord pour répondre à mes questions ! Et crois-moi, j'en ai encore en réserve !

Il s'avança, furieux, vers moi, et me tira par le bras, me faisant quitter le lit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Il serra mon bras un peu plus fort, me faisant mal.

\- Écoute-moi bien : tu vas dégager d'ici, et je te déconseille de revenir !

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux me fuir, Magnus, mais je te retrouverais, où que tu sois !

\- Ton père tout craché ! Me fit-il, haineux. DÉGAGE !

\- NON ! Hurlais-je à mon tour.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et avant que je n'ai compris ce qui se passait, Santiago me jetait hors de l'appartement.

\- Il t'a demandé de dégager !

Je voulus rerentrer à l'intérieur du loft, mais il me bloqua le passage, pointant un doigt menaçant sur moi.

\- Je te conseille fortement de reculer !

Agacé, je le repoussais.

\- Et moi je te conseille d'éviter de me menacer ! Ta carrière au NYPD pourrait s'arrêter là !

\- Tu menaces mon ami, Lightwood ?

Je me retournais. Un homme, un peu plus âgé que Raphaël, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- T'es qui toi?!

\- Ragnor Fell ! Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te serre pas la main, mais j'ai rarement des gestes respectueux avec les gens de ton espèce !

\- Je ne me vexe pas, vu ta tête tu dois avoir un truc pas clair !

Il rit. Santiago, en revanche, fulminait.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, s'il te saute dessus, je ne pourrais rien pour toi ! Allez fiston, ne fais pas l'idiot, va-t-en ! M'ordonna le dénommé Ragnor.

\- Je ne suis pas ton « garçon » ! Et je ne partirai pas ! Magnus a besoin de moi !

Cette fois, ce fût au tour de Raphaël d'éclater de rire.

\- Besoin de toi ? Il se fout de toi mon pauvre ! Et tu es vraiment la dernière chose dont-il ait besoin !

\- Ah d'accord, je crois que je viens de comprendre ! Tu es jaloux en fait, c'est ça ? Tu es amoureux de lui !

Il me mit alors son poing dans la figure, sous les exclamations de joie de Ragnor, qui, visiblement, s'amusait beaucoup. Je passais ma main sur mes lèvres : je saignais.

\- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Le provoquais-je.

J'avais les nerfs à cran, et pour être honnête, cette dispute tombait à merveille. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me prêter à de telle activité, c'était plutôt celui de Jace, mais là… Ça me défoulait, et ça me faisait, étrangement, du bien. J'esquivais un autre coup, et lui en assenait un dans la poitrine. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

\- Espèce de fils de…

Je lui envoyais un nouveau coup de pied en pleine figure, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieure. Il se jeta sur moi, et on s'écrasa sur la table basse en bois, la faisant craquer sous notre poids.

\- Les gars, sérieux, arrêtez ! Nous fit Ragnor, amusé. Bane, tu pourrais venir mettre fin à cette bataille de coqs imberbes ?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, mais je sentis quelqu'un me tirer en arrière, et me jeter sur le canapé. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus Magnus, penché au-dessus de moi. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Il mit une main sur le torse de Raphaël, qui s'apprêtait à nouveau à se jeter sur moi.

\- Stop !

\- Je vais le tuer !

\- Raphaël…

Sa voix était étrange. Santiago sembla le remarquer aussi, car il se stoppa et tourna la tête vers lui. Ragnor s'était également rapproché de nous.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Etta s'est réveillée… Fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Elle… Elle leur a parlé !

\- Qu… Quoi?!

Le visage de Raphaël passa de la colère à la joie. Magnus aussi souriait, bien qu'il semblait encore sous le choc.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Leur demanda Ragnor.

\- Je l'ignore…. Catarina vient de m'appeler pour me le dire. Elle… Elle était avec Tessa quand l'hôpital l'a appelée.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils sont censés appeler en premier ?

\- Si, mais… Mais je ne répondais pas, alors ils… Faut qu'on y aille !

\- Il est trois heures du matin, Magnus ! Les visites ne sont pas pour tout de suite !

Raphaël jura dans sa langue maternelle.

\- On s'en fiche !

\- Non, Ragnor a raison. On va attendre demain matin… Enfin… On va attendre quelques heures ! Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je préfère qu'on fasse les choses doucement !

\- Mais…

\- Raphaël, on t'a dit non ! Lui fit Ragnor.

\- Bien ! Attendons alors !

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Toi, tu dégages!

\- Si Magnus le souhaite, oui, je partirais ! Dans le cas contraire, je resterai, que ça te plaise ou non !

Il se tourna vers son ami, en quête de soutien.

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu peux dire à ce microbe de foutre le camp ?!

Mon regard croisa alors celui de Magnus. La colère qu'il avait ressentie envers moi quelques minutes auparavant, semblait s'être envolée.

\- Non… Il reste, on a encore des choses à se dire…

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ?! Tu allais le mettre dehors quand on est arrivé !

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis !

Raphaël secoua la tête, visiblement furieux.

\- Fais comme tu veux, après tout, c'est ton problème, pas le mien ! Démerde-toi tout seul !

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement. Ragnor s'adressa alors à Magnus, m'ignorant totalement, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu es certain de faire le bon choix ?

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec lui ! Ça ira, je t'assure ! Je t'appelle demain !

\- Comme tu veux…

Il s'en alla ensuite à son tour. Magnus s'assit alors à côté de moi, et examina mon visage.

\- Il ne t'a pas raté…

\- Moi non plus !

Il rit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- On essayait de communiquer !

\- Je rêve ou tu essayes de faire de l'humour ?

\- Peut-être !

Il me sourit.

\- Viens, suis-moi, on va mettre de la glace avant que tu es un joli œil au beurre noir !

\- Un deuxième… Murmurais-je en le suivant dans la cuisine.

\- A qui dois-tu le premier ?

\- Au vigile de ton entreprise !

Il rit à nouveau, alors qu'il m'appliquait une poche de glace sur la pommette.

\- Faut que tu arrêtes de te battre pour moi…

\- C'est pas mon genre !

\- Je me doute oui…

Il me fit asseoir sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. J'avais encore plus de questions qu'avant à lui poser, mais j'avais peur qu'il s'énerve à nouveau. Je décidais quand même de tenter ma chance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton amie ?

\- Elle faisait crise sur crise ces derniers jours, alors ils… Ils l'avaient plongé dans le coma…Me confia-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ils l'ont réveillé tout à l'heure et… Elle leur a parlé… Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis plus de cinq ans…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas parler de ça, Alec. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… C'est très douloureux…

\- Ok, mais… Réponds au moins à cette question : il s'est passé quelque chose de plus grave que l'incendie ? Mon père vous a fait du mal ? A toi et à tes amis ?

\- Oui… Me fit-il, évitant clairement mon regard.

\- Magnus…

Je lui pris la poche de glace des mains, et la posais sur le comptoir. Je pris ensuite son visage en coupe.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir… Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je ne suis pas lui ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! Est-ce que jusqu'ici je t'ai fait quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non…

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Je t'ai toujours protégé ! Fais-moi confiance… Oublie que je suis son fils ! Oublie mon nom ! Dis-toi que c'est juste moi, Alec… Alexander…

\- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Puis… Je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Que je quoi ? Magnus, parle-moi….

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi… M'avoua-t-il enfin, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Tu le vois bien, je passe mon temps à te courir après !

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois que j'ai compris de toute façon… Ça fait même un moment que je m'en doute… Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra. Si un jour tu veux m'en parler, je serais là. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir juste si… Écoute, tu n'auras juste qu'à me répondre oui ou non, ok ?

\- Pour que tu me dises encore que je te mens ?

Il recommençait à nouveau à être sur la défensive. L'apaisement qu'avait provoqué l'amélioration de l'état de son amie commençait, malheureusement, à se dissiper.

\- Si c'est ce que je crois, sache que non, je te crois… Ça me fait mal, ça me donne envie de hurler ! Mais je te crois ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît…

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Parce que au fond de toi tu sais que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui…

Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus te voir souffrir et ne pas en connaître la raison !

Il ferma les yeux et hocha positivement la tête. Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'avais beau avoir compris ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans, je savais que l'entendre de sa bouche rendraient les choses plus réelles, plus ignobles. Je lui demandais alors d'une voix tremblante :

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que les cicatrices que tu portes… Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Il me fit un oui de la tête, gardant les yeux fermés.

Je déglutis difficilement. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais, retenant difficilement les miennes.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je pris ça pour un oui… Je l'attirais dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Me fit-il en s'écartant de moi. Je… Je… Il l'aurait tué !

\- Calme-toi…

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

\- Mon père est une ordure ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni ! Et toi non plus !

\- La police le sait déjà ! Ils m'ont traité de menteur ! Et.. Et c'est la vérité!

\- Non ! Arrête, tu…

\- J'étais d'accord !

\- Que...Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire ça!

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Il l'aurait tué ! Me répéta-t-il.

\- Tué qui ?

\- Etta… Il n'arrivait pas à me faire obéir, alors… Il s'en est pris à elle parce que c'était la plus fragile… Je n'avais pas le choix ! Après ça ils nous ont laissés tranquilles, ils nous ont laissés partir…

\- Ils ?

\- Le Cercle…

\- Mon père n'était pas le seul à vous avoir fait du mal ?

\- Si seulement…

Je le serrais à nouveau dans mes bras, et lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. A présent, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il me repoussait autant…

\- Je te crois, tu sais… La vérité est dure à entendre, mais… Je te crois…

Il s'écarta.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas en courant ?

\- Parce que je suis bien là où je suis… Je savais que mon père était un salaud… Je ne voulais juste pas croire qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille…

\- Comment l'aurais-tu pu… C'est ton père…

Je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux.

\- Je te jure qu'il paiera pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! Ce qu'il vous a fait à vous tous !

\- Non ! Je veux juste oublier ! J'y suis arrivé ces dernières années, alors… Oublie !

\- Magnus… Personne ne peut oublier ça…

\- Moi je peux ! Je ne veux plus en parler !

\- D'accord…

Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, je le savais. Puis je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. Il reprit la poche de glace, et la plaça à nouveau sous mon œil gauche. Ce dernier commençait à me faire mal, rendant cette attention plutôt bienvenue, malgré la situation.

\- Le premier je le dois à mon père, pas à ton vigile ! Lui annonçais-je.

\- Je m'en doutais, oui… Mes vigiles avaient ordre de ne pas te toucher !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils abîment un aussi beau visage…

Je souris. Changer de sujet, le faisait se détendre, et je le retrouvais, petit à petit, tel qu'il était vraiment. Je balayais du regard l'état de l'appartement, enfin en tout cas ce que j'en voyais.

\- Tu vas en avoir des choses à nettoyer… J'espère que tu as une femme de ménage !

\- A New York, oui, mais pas ici. Puis même ça aurait été le cas, je ne lui aurais pas laissé cette tâche là ! Je suis un gentleman, moi !

Je ris.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Ben disons que ce n'est pas très flagrant, « monsieur je ne demande pas le prénom des gens » !

\- J'ai bien retenu la leçon, là, t'inquiète pas !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu demanderas son nom à ta prochaine conquête ?

\- Oui ! Je lui ferai passer un vrai interrogatoire !

\- Le pauvre…

\- Ou la pauvre !

\- Oui…

Je baissais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer, mais me l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me faisait mal.

\- Alexander ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Tu… Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? Vraiment, je veux dire…

\- Oui… Une fois….

\- Moi aussi… Je lui ai offert ma première fois…

Je lui caressais la joue.

\- Et il est devant moi en ce moment même…

\- Alec, je… Attends, comment ça ta première fois ?! Me demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Tu sais bien, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !

\- Mais...Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?!

\- Je… J'aurais fait les choses autrement ! J'aurais été plus doux, je… Je n'aurais pas couché avec toi !

\- J'ai bien fait de me taire, alors !

Il posa la poche de glace, et passa délicatement son pouce sur ma joue.

\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi…

Mon regard croisa alors le sien, et nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Manon : Leur parent ne sont pas les seuls à cacher des choses :p**_

 _ **P.S : Oui, Alec semble avoir fait trois pas en arrière ! Me tarde de voir ce que ça va donner aussi :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Merci :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Pour Maryse tu le verras vite elle sera là dans le prochain :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D bisouss**_

Mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes, attiraient comme des aimants. Mon cœur mourait d'envie que je succombe à la tentation, mais mon cerveau me hurlait de tout arrêter. Alec était différent de son père, il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais il restait son fils, et cela était suffisant pour me bloquer complètement, lorsque j'y pensais un peu trop. Je me stoppais, à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres, et posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, Alec. Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Tu viens de me dire que…

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, et je le pense réellement, mais.. Je préfère qu'on reste… ami…

Ce dernier mot me brisait le cœur, me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Si Robert apprenait pour son fils et moi, et il l'apprendrait, c'était certain, il s'en prendrait aux personnes qui me sont le plus proche. Peut-être même à Alec lui même, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Puis Alec et moi n'avions aucun avenir ensemble. J'avais un passé bien trop lourd avec sa famille, et personne ne tolérerait cette relation. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Raphaël. Je sentis une main douce, caresser tendrement ma joue. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Je pouvais clairement voir sa tristesse dans ses yeux bleus océan. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. J'aimerais y croire, car cela voudrait dire que son âme est aussi pure que l'éclat de ses yeux.

\- Je serais ce que tu veux, tant que tu m'autorises à rester près de toi…

\- Je vais te faire du mal, Alexander… Regarde les dégâts que je provoque autour de moi ! Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi !

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort ! Je suis là, je vais bien ! Et surtout, c'était mon choix de prendre cette balle à ta place !

\- C'était idiot…

\- Sur le coup l'idée paressait brillante, je tiens à le dire ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander avant, je t'aurais empêché de faire la pire erreur de ta vie !

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais parti pour me tuer !

J'écartais la mèche de cheveux brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Non… Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal ! J'étais juste blessé que tu m'aies menti ! Je me suis senti trahi, parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ?

J'hésitais. Je n'avais jamais dit ces trois petits mots, pourtant si simples, à qui que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne de toute façon, enfin, pas de cet amour là en tout cas. Lui avouer que j'étais amoureux de lui avait été difficile, mais ça… C'était dix fois plus dur.

\- Parce que la veille, je… Non, rien, laisse tomber !

\- Ben non, dis-moi !

\- Laisse tomber, ok ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur ce jour-là, pardonne-moi…

\- Tu es pardonné depuis bien longtemps ! Me fit-il avec un sourire.

Il caressa à nouveau ma joue.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, et mon nom de me définit pas ! Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Ça ne changera rien à qui je suis ! J'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras, parce que de savoir que la seule chose qui nous empêche d'être ensemble c'est mon nom de famille, de savoir que si je m'étais appelé autrement tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions, ça me rend dingue !

\- Ce n'est pas l'unique problème, Alec !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'étais pas un Lightwood, tu aurais parfaitement assumé tes sentiments pour moi !

\- Je les assume puisque je te l'ai dit !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, oui, mais tu refuses qu'on soit un couple, tu préfères qu'on reste ami, et tu n'arrives même pas à me dire des mots aussi simples que « Je t'aime » !

\- C'est faux ! Je l'ai dit une fois ! Chez Luke !

Je pus lire la surprise sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, oui !

\- Dans ce cas, ça confirme bien ce que je dis ! Le problème, c'est mon nom !

Je m'écartais de lui. Cette conversation commençait à m'agacer. De plus, les effets de l'alcool ayant disparu, je me sentais las, épuisé…

\- Effectivement, être le fils de cette ordure ne joue pas en ta faveur !

\- J'avais remarqué, oui ! Mais c'est stupide ! Je n'y peux rien, on ne choisit pas sa famille ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que toi et tes amis, ou je ne sais qui d'autre encore, me jugiez par rapport à lui ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'étais même au courant de rien, et tout me retombe dessus ! Tu crois que c'est facile tous les jours pour moi d'être son fils ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas chier tous les jours à devoir être le fils parfait qui prendrait sa relève, à s'entendre toujours dire que je ne serais jamais assez bon ? ! Tu crois que ça a été facile de le voir me rejeter lorsqu'il a compris que je préférais les hommes aux femmes ?! Oui mon père est un salaud, mais il reste mon père et… et entendre tout ça de lui me fait du mal, et en plus de ça, tu… tu me traites comme si c'était moi qui t'avais fait souffrir ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Tu te rends compte que tu me reproches d'être né dans la mauvaise famille ?! Que veux-tu que je fasse pour changer ça ?! Je serais toujours son fils, quoi que je fasse !

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, tandis qu'il déversait sa colère. J'avançais un bras vers lui, mais il se dégagea.

\- Laisse-moi !

Il se détourna de moi, me tournant le dos.

\- Alec, je… Je suis désolé…

\- Et ? Ça change quelque chose entre nous ?

\- Non… Je ne peux pas être avec toi comme tu le souhaites, je suis désolé, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Puis c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu le sais, tu ne devrais même pas être là !

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Mon père ne veut plus de moi ! Tu ne m'as donc pas écouté ?!

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es son fils, et…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Me demanda-t-il en me faisant à nouveau face. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir tant que je n'avais pas trouvé un traitement à ma maladie ! Ma maladie, tu te rends compte ?! Pour lui, je suis malade ! Et toi, toi tu voudrais que je retourne là-bas ?! Auprès d'un homme qui est capable d'abuser d'un enfant ?! D'un homme qui est capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid ?!

Je blêmis. Je m'horrifiais moi-même. Il avait raison. Comment avais-je pu lui demander une chose pareille ? Robert était parfaitement capable de s'en prendre à son fils. Preuve, il l'avait frappé. Mon masque d'autodéfense m'avait fait me centrer uniquement sur moi-même, éludant tout le reste. J'avais été prêt à risquer sa vie pour me protéger… Certes, je ne pensais pas Robert capable de lui faire subir ce qu'il nous avait fait à nous, mais les autres membres du Cercle étaient toujours là, quelque part… Je me faisais honte… Je pris son visage entre mes mains tremblantes.

\- Je te jure que si lui ou qui que ce soit te fait du mal…

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant ! J'ai bien compris que tu t'en fiche ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je débarrasse le plancher !

Il me repoussa, et quitta l'appartement avant que je n'ai pu le retenir. Je lui courus après, mais il avait déjà disparu. Je voulus l'appeler, mais comme un idiot, j'avais supprimé son numéro. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, laissant mes larmes s'écouler. Une fois de plus, j'avais merdé. Je l'avais fait souffrir. Il avait raison : je lui reprochais les actes commis par son père, actes dont il n'était absolument pas responsable…

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais la tête dans un étau. A bout de nerfs, j'avais fini par m'endormir. Mais j'avais eu un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars… Je pris mon portable, posé à côté de ma tête, sur l'oreiller. J'avais des dizaines de messages, mais aucun d'Alec. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il ait encore mon numéro. Je l'avais changé tellement de fois pour être sûr de le tenir éloigné de moi… Je soupirais, et me levais pour aller prendre une douche. J'ouvrais le robinet d'eau froide, et laissais l'eau glacée, couler sur ma peau. Je me massais les tempes. C'était bien le moment qu'une migraine pointe le bout de son nez. D'autant plus que la journée promettait d'être longue. Retrouver Etta m'angoissais. Oh bien sûr, j'étais plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'elle était à nouveau réveillée, et qu'elle communiquait à nouveau, après plus de cinq ans de mutisme, mais… Je craignais sa réaction en me voyant. Et si me voir la faisait à nouveau se couper de la réalité pour ne pas à avoir à surmonter la douleur des souvenirs que ma présence allait lui imposer ? Essayant de me relaxer pour ne pas faire empirer ma migraine, je m'efforçais de respirer calmement. Malheureusement, mon inquiétude ne se résumait pas uniquement à Etta. Je m'inquiétais également pour Alec : où avait-il passé la nuit ? Était-il rentré chez lui ? Et surtout : allait-il bien ? Je coupais l'eau, et sortis de la douche. J'examinais mon reflet dans la glace : ce n'était pas terrible. Des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés… Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas y aller comme ça. Je pris mon Eye liner, et commençais ma transformation. Une heure plus tard, j'admirais le résultat dans la glace : mes yeux encerclés de khôl noir, mes cheveux coiffés en épi, ne laissant qu'une mèche, de couleur rouge, retomber sur mon front, un collier de chaîne autour du cou, retombant sur ma poitrine largement mise à nue par ma chemise noire ouverte jusqu'à mis-torse, un jean noir moulant, mes ongles peints en noir, et mes doigts ornés de bagues… Parfait ! Mon masque de protection était parfaitement mis en place. Satisfait, je quittais mon appartement pour me rendre à l'hôpital où se trouvait Etta. Arrivé devant, je me stoppais. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pénétrais à l'intérieur, et rejoignais sa chambre. Etta était assise sur un fauteuil roulant, tournée vers la fenêtre. Je pouvais voir ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Tu… comptes… rester… planté… là… Me fit-elle d'une voix rauque et faiblarde.

Des larmes de joie, mêlées de soulagement, perlant dans mes yeux, je m'avançais vers elle. Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur, et pris ses mains. Elles avaient retrouvé leur chaleur habituelle. Je les serrais dans les miennes. Malgré ses difficultés à parler, elle semblait allait bien. Autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en tout cas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je… rentrer…. chez… moi…

Je caressais ses mains du pouce.

\- Etta, tu..

\- Ne… me… laisse… pas…

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je vais t'emmener avec moi dès que tu iras mieux ! Je te le jure !

\- Quand…

\- Dès que tu iras mieux… Lui répétais-je.

\- Pourquoi… toi… pas… avec… Raphaël…

\- Je… On s'est un peu disputé, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas… Ne t'occupe pas de ça…

\- On… doit… rester… ensemble… Tous…

\- On le sera toujours, je te le jure !

\- Imasu… Murmura-t-elle. Où…

Je retins mes larmes. Repenser à mon ami défunt, à sa mort qui avait plongé Etta dans cet état, m'était insupportable. J'avais refoulé tout ça dans un coin de ma tête, et avais veillé à ne plus y penser. Je secouais négativement la tête. J'ignorais si elle se souvenait, mais je ne pouvais lui mentir. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Camille…

Je serrais les dents. J'avais envie de hurler que je me fichais de ce qu'elle était devenu. Elle nous avait abandonnés…

\- Elle est partie… J'ignore où elle se trouve…

\- Tu… la… retrouver…

Je baissais les yeux.

\- S'il… te… plaît…. On… ensemble…

Je fermais les yeux un instant. Lorsque je les rouvris, ma décision était prise.

\- Je la retrouverai, je te le promets !

Elle me sourit tristement.

\- Souviens… toi… « Ensemble… pour…. toujours »…. Personne… d'autre… Juste… nous...

Je lui fis un oui de la tête, et la serrais dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle me disait cela : elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Comment ? Je l'ignorais. Si Raphaël lui avait dit quoi que ce soit au sujet d'Alec, je jurais devant dieu qu'il allait le regretter. Je restais un moment avec elle, puis la laissais se reposer. Je rejoignais ensuite mes amis chez Tessa et Jem. Ces derniers étaient absents, s'occupant de notre entreprise, que j'avouais laisser de côté ces derniers temps. J'entrais dans le salon. Raphaël fuyait mon regard. Sentant la colère monter, je l'attrapais par le col, et le plaquais contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! Qu'as-tu dit à Etta ?

\- Lâche-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il en espagnol.

\- Réponds-moi ! Que lui as-tu dit ?! Lui as-tu parlé d'Alec ?!

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton toutou est mon sujet de conversation favori?! J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de parler de lui ! Il n'est pas mon centre d'intérêt ! Contrairement à certains…

Je le relâchais… Je crois qu'à force, je devenais parano, et voyais le mal partout.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Ça va… C'est oublié… Me fit-il, en arrangeant le col de sa chemise. Tâche juste de ne pas l'abîmer, elle m'a coûté une fortune.

Je me laissais choir dans le canapé, me frottant les tempes. Mon mal de tête ne passait pas, malgré l'aspirine que j'avais prit plutôt dans la matinée. Catarina et Ragnor entrèrent à leur tour. Celui-ci me tendit une bouteille de bière. Je grimaçais, et repoussais sa main.

\- Gueule de bois ? Me demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur dans la voix. Ou bien peut-être une overdose de sport de chambre !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries douteuses !

\- Le problème, c'est quand ce moment, ce n'est le moment pour rien du tout ! Me reprocha-t-il.

\- Effectivement !

\- Ça devrait être suffisant pour que tu abandonnes le fils Lightwood !

\- Vous commencez à sérieusement à me taper sur le système avec lui !

\- Magnus… Commença à Catarina, en s'asseyant à son tour près de moi.

Elle me prit la main.

\- Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne tombe pas toujours amoureux de la bonne personne, et j'ai priée, je ne sais combien de fois, pour que tu ouvres enfin ton cœur à quelqu'un, mais.. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne personne !

\- Et pourquoi je te pris ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien… Personne ne doit savoir !

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Je sais, mais si ça s'apprenait…

\- On finirait tous en taule ! Compléta Ragnor.

\- Et pour une bonne raison, cette fois ! Ajouta Raphaël. Tu ne peux pas être avec lui !

\- Je ne suis pas avec lui ! M'énervais-je. Je ne peux pas… Pas en sachant que c'est son fils…

\- Parce que c'est la seule raison ?! S'exclama Raphaël. Il n'y a que ça qui te pose problème ?! Rien d'autre ?!

\- Si je ne lui dis rien, il ne le sera jamais ! Je ne vois donc pas en quoi c'est un problème ! Par contre, toi, explique-moi quel est ton problème avec lui ?!

\- Demande-lui ! Il a une merveilleuse hypothèse sur ce sujet !

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Ce cher Alexander… Me fit Ragnor.

\- Alec ! Rectifiais-je.

Je n'autorisais personne d'autre à l'appeler par son nom complet…

\- Alec, oui… Et bien, il pense que Raphaël est amoureux de toi.

J'éclatais de rire. Catarina ricana également, et même Ragnor et Raphaël laissèrent échapper un sourire. C'était tellement ridicule.

\- Il est au courant que ton style, c'est plutôt les charmantes jeunes filles aux cheveux bleus ?

\- Visiblement, non !

\- C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes tous complètement ridicules ! Toutes ces histoires vont trop loin ! Il est temps que ça se termine, ici et maintenant ! Je ne suis pas avec Alec, et je ne le serai jamais, vous pouvez être rassurés sur ce point !

\- Et que fait-on avec l'autre problème ? Me demanda Catarina.

Je réfléchis, et sortis de la poche de ma veste, la photo de mon père et Robert, qu'Alec m'avait donnée la veille.

\- Visiblement on a une amitié sur laquelle il faut lever le voile ! Je suis sur qu'il a de très intéressantes choses à nous dire sur ce sujet ! Après tout, qui pourrait être mieux placé que lui ?

Elle examina la photo, et soupira.

\- Il ne parlera pas ! On a déjà essayé…

\- On a encore des papiers à lui faire signer ?

\- Non, le notaire a tout réglé !

\- Bien, dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'employer la manière forte ?

\- Non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à leurs méthodes ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, Cat'… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

\- Il n'était pas responsable, il…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne nous dit rien ! Mais cette comédie a assez durée ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir me plier aux exigences de Robert ! On a de l'avance sur lui ! Il ignore que nous le détenons depuis des années ! Et je refuse d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien : mensonges, fausses larmes, fausse tombe… J'aimerais pouvoir vraiment me recueillir sur la tombe de mon ami, et non sur une pierre tombale avec un faux nom ! Je vous l'ai dit : tout s'arrête ici, et maintenant ! S'il ne donne pas tous les noms des membres du Cercle, alors il ira rejoindre ses amis! Etta est réveillée, et je ne te donne même pas une semaine avant qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose contre elle ! On ne peut plus attendre…

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui… Me soutint Raphaël. Surtout avec un Lightwood aussi proche de certains d'entre nous… Rajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Vous laissez Alec en dehors de ça ! Le premier qui touche à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Du calme ! Personne ne va faire du mal à personne ! Intervint Ragnor. Et je dis bien : à personne ! Nous ne sommes pas comme eux !

\- Ma famille, ma décision ! Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je m'en occuperais !

\- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir, je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus ! S'exclama Catarina. La police te fait suivre, et je suis certaine que les hommes de Robert aussi ! Surtout avec ton fils qui te court après…

\- Dans ce cas faites ce que je vous dis !

\- Tu laisses ta colère parler, Magnus… Tu ne peux pas penser un mot de ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je te connais !

\- Sois convaincante, et on n'aura pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Je ne ferai pas une chose pareille, qu'il parle ou non !

Je me levais et la regardais droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

\- Je les enverrai tous dans la tombe, les uns après les autres ! J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de choses pour les laisser vivre !

\- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'Alec penserait de tout ça s'il savait ?

\- Il ne le sait pas, et je me fiche de ce qu'il pense ! Mentis-je.

S'il savait, je le perdrais… Cela me tuait, mais si c'était le prix à payer, alors tant pis… Je quittais l'appartement. Il fallait que je retrouve Alec. Arrivé chez moi, j'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je tombais nez à nez, avec…

\- Alec ! M'exclamais-je.

Je le serrais dans mes bras, soulagé de voir qu'il semblait aller bien. Il me rendit mon étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je.

\- J'ai oublié ma veste chez toi. J'étais venu la récupérer, mais… Tu n'étais pas là alors…

\- Oh… Oui. Et bien viens, monte.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur, et appuyais sur le bouton du dernier étage.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je prends ma veste et… et je m'en vais…

\- Tu ne me déranges pas… Et j'aimerais que tu restes…

\- Tu m'as jeté dehors et maintenant tu veux que je reste ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas jeté dehors ! Tu es parti avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, où as-tu passé la nuit ?

\- A l'hôtel ! Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? Je n'allais pas dormir dehors pour te faire plaisir !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je le fis entrer dans le loft, refermant derrière lui.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi…

\- Ah bon… C'est nouveau ça…

\- Les amis s'inquiètent les uns pour les autres, tu sais…

\- Ouais, des amis… Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est ce que l'on est…

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Ah parce que toi tu en connais beaucoup des amis qui sont amoureux l'un de l'autre?! Parce que si c'est le cas, donne-moi leurs noms, j'aimerais leur demander des conseils ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, Magnus ! Je suis perdu… Toutes ces révélations sur mon père… Sur toi…

\- Je sais… Mais j'aimerais que tu restes…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es en sécurité ici !

\- En sécurité… Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse !

\- C'est ma priorité, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison… Rajoutais-je. J'ai envie que tu restes…

\- D'accord… Je reste alors…

\- Oui. En ami.

\- En ami… Oui…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisousss**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je le reposte car je n'avais pas publié le bon :D**_

 _ **Bon Maryse se sera dans le prochain :p Chapitre de transition celui-là mdr**_

 _ **Kilibilie : je ne suis jamais sadique :p**_

 _ **phanie miki : il y en a un autre en cours, mais je ne sais pas quand je le terminerais :/**_

 _ **Manon : Je te confirme que quand Alec va apprendre la bombe que lui cache Magnus, ça va partir en live de tous les côtés mdr**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu sais bien que je vais la mettre ! Au fond de toi je sais que tu le sais :p mdr**_

Un mal de tête me vrillait le crâne. Titubant, je montais les marches menant à une chambre d'hôtel. Je frappais à la porte, et m'écroulais dans les bras de l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir.

\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il caressa ma joue et je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais faire, Ragnor ?

Il soupira.

\- Allez, viens...

Il me prit par la main et me poussa sur le lit.

\- Au lit ! Tu empestes l'alcool et la clope ! Je te dirais bien d'aller prendre une douche mais je crois bien que tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !

J'enlevais mes chaussures et me glissais sous les couvertures, tout habillé. Je n'avais pas le courage d'enlever mes vêtements. Je repliais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et posais ma tête sur mes genoux.

\- J'ai merdé... Murmurais-je.

\- En quelque sorte, oui...

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer, et relevais la tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient posés sur moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Posant la tête contre son épaule, je fermais les yeux.

\- Pourquoi lui Magnus ? Pourquoi _ce_ garçon ?

Pour toute réponse, je laissais une larme s'écouler le long de ma joue. Il l'essuya du pouce.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais... Raphaël aussi...

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de lui, Ragnor ! J'aimerais, vraiment, mais il m'attire comme un aimant ! Il est là, si près de moi, et je ne peux même pas le toucher...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore chez toi, Magnus ?

\- Il... Il n'a aucun endroit où aller !

\- Si ! Chez lui ! Chez ses parents !

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux !

\- Son père ne lui fera rien !

\- Il l'a frappé !

\- Il lui a juste collé une gifle un peu trop fort !

\- C'est largement suffisant pour moi !

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, je suis d'accord, mais il n'ira jamais plus loin ! Alec ne risque rien ! La vérité c'est que tu veux le garder près de toi !

Il prit mon visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Dis-moi la vérité : tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Oui...

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas tes choix...

\- Moi non plus, je ne les comprends pas... Il est si différent de son père, tu sais... Si tu voyais ses yeux... On dirait un ange !

\- Tu le connais à peine ! Te savoir dans ses bras ne me rassure pas !

\- Je ne le suis pas... Je n'y arrive pas... Je lui ai dit qu'on était qu'ami...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être ami non plus, Magnus.

\- Je sais... Je dois l'éloigner de moi mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai... J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi ! J'ai besoin de lui !

Il me serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, si tu es heureux quand tu es avec lui, et si tu es convaincu qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal, alors essaye quelque chose avec ce jeune garçon, ne passe pas à côté d'une belle histoire parce que son père est un salaud ! Ne laisse pas les gens diriger ta vie !

Je restais un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Devrais-je l'écouter et abattre toutes mes barrières autour de mon cœur ? En avais-je vraiment la force, le courage ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu es capable de tenir tête à Robert Lightwood après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu peux bien...

\- Laisser son fils m'aimer ? Non, je ne crois pas en être capable...

\- Mais tu peux accepter, toi, de l'aimer ! Mais je préfère te prévenir d'avance que tu vas avoir du mal à faire accepter ce fait à Raphaël, et encore moins à Etta...

\- Ouais... On n'a aucun avenir... C'est vous ou lui...

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir, mais par contre, s'il te fait du mal, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

Je laissais échapper un sourire.

\- Je me doute, oui...

\- Quand même, quand on y pense, c'est presque risible : tu ne donnes jamais ton numéro, ni même ton prénom, tu te contentes d'un coup d'un soir, et le seul avec qui tu as fait une entorse au règlement, se retrouve être le fils de...

\- Oui... Le coupais-je. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche avec moi...

\- Ça, je les toujours dis!

\- Hum...

Je jetais un œil aux toiles peintes, dispersées à travers la chambre. Elles étaient sensées, d'après lui, représenter des paysages « imaginaires »... A mes yeux, ce n'était que des gribouillis.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui achète ces trucs ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que toi qui a le sens artistique d'une huître !

Je ris.

\- Ta phrase ne veut absolument rien dire !

Je me couchais, me libérant de ses bras. Je me frottais les tempes. Mon mal de tête ne voulait décidément pas passer.

\- Essaye de dormir, tu en as bien besoin !

\- Hum...

Lorsque je me réveillais, je fus surpris de trouver Alec à mon chevet. Il me sourit et je l'attirais vers moi, collant mes lèvres aux siennes. Je me réveillais alors en sursaut, et me passais une main sur le visage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve...

\- La marmotte s'est réveillée ?

Je tournais la tête. Ragnor me fixait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et une tasse de café à la main.

\- Tu m'en fais un ?

\- Lève-toi et fais-le toi tout seul ! Me rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu es d'une amabilité à couper le souffle !

\- J'ai passé la soirée à t'écouter pleurnicher sur ton sort, je te signale !

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oh oui !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer Raphaël. Il me lança un regard noir.

\- Cache ta joie de me voir ! Lui lançais-je froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as plus d'appartement? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, ce cher _Alec,_ y a élu résidence !

Je le fusillais du regard et me levais, avant de lui lancer un coussin en pleine tête. Je pris la cafetière à café et une tasse.

\- Tu sais que les hôtels ont un service d'étage ? Demandais-je, narquois, à Ragnor.

\- Je préfère faire les choses moi-même ! Et cette Suite disposant du confort nécessaire pour le faire, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu as du temps à perdre...

\- Toi tu en as bien quand tu couches avec Lightwood ! Me lança Raphaël.

\- Alec ! Il s'appelle Alec !

\- Oh, ça te dérange qu'on l'appelle par son nom ?!

\- D'après toi ?!

\- Bon ! Ça suffit ! Intervint Ragnor. Raphaël, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Te demander quand on rentre ! New York me manque !

\- Hum... Bientôt, je suppose... Magnus ne semble plus avoir besoin de nous ! Rajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard taquin.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de rire. J'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête, et leur remarque stupide ne m'aidait pas à prendre une décision au sujet d'Alec.

\- Vous me donnez mal au crâne !

\- Non, ça c'est la quantité d'alcool que tu as ingurgité hier soir ! Rectifia Ragnor.

\- Je n'ai pas si bu que ça ! Pas vraiment...

\- En tout cas, il y en a un qui s'est inquiété !

Il me tendit mon portable : 10 appels manqués d'Alec. Mon cœur se serra. Raphaël se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Rien que ça... Que c'est mignon, le pauvre petit moineau est perdu sans toi ! S'exclama-t-il ironiquement.

\- Raphaël ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La ferme !

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuir blanc.

\- Alors, on fait quoi avec _tu sais qui_?!

\- Vous lui avez montré la photo ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui et je vais te donner sa réponse : va te faire foutre ! Oh, et il m'a demandé de te faire passer un message : « pour la science » !

Je blêmis.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce type est dingue !

\- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Rien ! Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire parler, et Cat' refuse que je touche à un seul de ses cheveux ! Je voulais lui péter une rotule mais il paraît que ce n'est pas légal !

Je secouais la tête.

\- Elle ferait mieux de redevenir infirmière...

\- Pas sûr ! Avec tous les procès que Robert te colle aux fesses, vaut mieux avoir une avocate dans ses contacts !

\- Elle n'est pas avocate ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Officiellement, si !

\- Mais officieusement, non ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a fait faire de faux papiers?!

\- Un détail !

Ragnor eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- On va finir par se faire arrêter !

\- J'ai l'habitude... Soupirais-je.

\- Pas moi !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Bon, je dois y aller.

\- C'est ça, retourne auprès de ton nouveau protéger !

\- Raphaël, oublie-le, tu veux ?

\- Ça va être difficile, tu empestes son odeur !

Je le fixais, scrutant son visage.

\- Il ne passera jamais avant vous... Vos intérêts passeront toujours avant les siens !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Je soupirais, et m'en allais. Sur le chemin jusque chez moi, je repensais aux paroles de Raphaël. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait raison, ce pourrait-il qu'Alec devienne aussi important qu'eux, si ce n'est plus ? En le gardant chez moi, en ressentant des sentiments pour lui, je trahissais déjà Etta. Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait un jour la vérité ? Arrivé devant chez moi, je sentis comme un poids dans ma poitrine. Ma vie était faite de mensonges, et j'aimerais tellement que tout cela change... J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Alec, assis dans un des fauteuils, leva les yeux vers moi. Je vis le soulagement se peindre sur son visage.

\- Tu étais où ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre... Lui répondis-je froidement.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Mais... Je me suis inquiété !

\- Fallait pas...

J'ouvris une bouteille de whisky, et allais me servir un verre, lorsque Alec suspendit mon geste.

\- Il est 9h du matin !

\- Et ?

Il reposa mon verre et caressa ma joue.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti hier soir ?

\- Je ne voulais pas passer la soirée avec toi !

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de rester ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de culpabiliser si on retrouve ton cadavre dans une poubelle !

\- Oh je vois ! Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce n'est pas moi que mon père veut tuer !

\- S'il n'y avait que ton père... Murmurais-je en m'écroulant sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait précédemment.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine que je te demande plus de détails ?

\- Non, en effet... Je dois passer voir Etta tout à l'heure, alors... Je sais pas, occupe-toi, mais tu ne sors pas de cet appartement tant que je n'ai pas trouvé une solution!

\- Une solution pour quoi ?

\- Pour éviter que ton père nous envoie au cimetière quand il apprendra que tu es ici!

\- Je peux le gérer ! Il ne te fera aucun mal !

J'eus un rire sans joie.

\- Rends-moi service, Alexander, reste en dehors de ça !

\- Je ne vois pas comment, puisque c'est en partie pour ça que tu refuses d'être avec moi !

\- Je ne t'aime pas, Alec... Soupirais-je.

Il s'avança, ses yeux brillant étrangement. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je tressaillis.

\- Un coup tu m'aimes, un coup tu ne m'aimes pas... Faudrait penser à se décider, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Écoute, l'autre jour, si j'ai dit ça, c'était sur le coup ! Mais j'ai réfléchi, et c'était une erreur, je...

\- Arrête ! Me coupa-t-il. Arrête de me mentir ! S'il te plaît ! J'en peux plus de te voir faire la girouette ! Tu fais un pas pour mieux reculer de trois !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Alec ?! On ne peut pas être ensemble ! On ne peut même pas être ami !

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Trois pas en arrière...

Je voulus le repousser, mais il m'en empêcha. Le savoir aussi proche de moi me perturbait.

\- Alec...

\- Je vais te prouver qu'on peut l'être ! Ami, je veux dire... Il suffit que tu fasses un tout petit effort !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Mais ne t'attend pas à un miracle !

Il mit un doigt sous mon menton, et me fit soulever légèrement la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Laisse-nous une chance... Laisse-moi une chance...

\- On verra... Maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche !

Il me sourit.

\- Je pourrais peut-être la prendre avec toi... Me susurra-t-il.

\- Oh mais c'est que c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Mais... non ! Lui fis-je avec un sourire faux.

Je le repoussais, et me levais.

\- Tu restes là, gentiment, pas bouger !

\- Je ne suis pas un chien ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Non, tu as raison...

Il prit un air satisfait.

\- Un chien est moins collant ! Rajoutais-je en tournant les talons.

Je ne pus voir son visage, mais je suis certain de lui avoir fait perdre son sourire angélique, qui ne me donnait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Je pris ma douche rapidement, et sortis voir Etta. Lorsque je revins en début de soirée, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture embaumée l'appartement.

\- Alec ? Appelais-je.

Un verre de vin blanc apparut alors devant mes yeux. Je me retournais et faillis m'étrangler. Il portait un sweat gris ouvert sur son torse nu, et un jogging noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Et il avait encore ce sourire... Je me saisis du verre qu'il me tendait, et résistais à la tentation de le boire d'une traite.

\- Ton amie va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Heu...

Je secouais la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Oui, ça va... Elle... Elle va de mieux en mieux...

\- Je suis heureux pour toi !

Je bus une gorgée de vin et m'avançais vers la cuisine.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, mais je sais composer un numéro sur un téléphone !

Je ris.

\- Et que t'es-tu fais livrer ?

\- Des plats indonésien...

\- J'apprécie l'attention, Alec, mais je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas !

\- Oh... Tu... Je...

\- Mais ma mère en cuisinait beaucoup, du coup je connais ! Et c'est l'une des mes nourritures préférées ! Rajoutais-je en voyant son air penaud.

Il me sourit timidement. Je lui pris la main.

\- Excuse-moi pour ce matin. Je... J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, et je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur. Même si ce n'est pas une raison...

\- Hum... Tu es très lunatique comme garçon quand même !

\- Un peu... J'ai un très mauvais caractère !

\- J'avais remarqué, oui !

\- Hey ! Tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener, parce que toi ce n'est pas mieux !

\- Si tu le dis... On mange ? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 **Plus tard**

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, je regardais Alec se débattre avec ses baguettes. Il remarqua mon regard.

\- C'est ça, moque toi !

\- Tu n'en as jamais utilisé, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Les fourchettes sont quand même plus pratiques !

\- Prends-en une alors !

\- Non ! Je vais y arriver !

Je le regardais faire. Il attrapa un morceau de viande, qui retomba dans l'assiette avant d'avant avoir atteint sa bouche. Je laissais échapper un ricanement.

\- Non, je ne crois pas ! Pas comme ça en tout cas ! Attends, je vais t'apprendre... Alors, tu en tiens une comme ça...

Je pris une des deux baguettes, et la lui mis entre son majeur et son pouce.

\- Et l'autre... Tu la tiens entre ton pouce et ton index. Il n'y a que celle-là qui doit bouger.

Je lui montrais.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris...

\- Ok, essaye alors !

Il exécuta un geste identique à celui que je lui avais montré, et réussi enfin à mettre ce pauvre morceau de viande à la bouche.

\- J'y suis arrivé ! S'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je levais la main et écartais la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. J'eus alors une idée.

\- Ferme les yeux ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras !

J'attendis qu'il fasse ce que je lui avais demandé, et prenant mes propres baguettes, j'attrapais un morceau de fruit, et le lui mis dans la bouche. Il l'avala.

\- C'est quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Du nangka !

\- C'est bon... C'est la première fois que j'en mange...

\- Je me doute, oui... Il ne pousse qu'en Asie.

\- J'aimerais bien y aller un jour...

\- Je t'y amènerai...

Son visage s'illumina.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Vraiment... Puis là-bas personne ne nous connaît...

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait... Être ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être...

\- Alors partons ! Partons maintenant !

Je lui fis un sourire triste, et me levais. Je fis coulisser la porte vitrée de la terrasse, et sortis, allumant une cigarette au passage. Alec me rejoignit, et s'appuya contre le muret, le regard perdu dans le vide. La nuit était tombée, et seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient la nuit.

\- New York ne te manque pas parfois ?

\- Un peu... Avouais-je.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser mon père gagner ! Me fit-il soudain.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, Alec... Pas ce soir... D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, si les hommes de ton père surveillent cet appartement...

\- Il fait nuit... Et s'il savait que j'étais là, on le saurait déjà, crois-moi !

\- Oui... Sûrement...

Il se tourna vers moi, et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Toi... Qui fume...

Devant mon air interrogateur, il rajouta :

\- Ça me rappelle notre rencontre...

Je souris à mon tour.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé ton prénom !

\- Je ne regrette rien, Magnus ! Je sais que pour toi c'est différent, et je comprends parfaitement que tu es du mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais... Mais si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose !

\- Je ne regrette pas, Alexander... J'aurais juste voulu que tu ne sois pas son fils !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son visage changea, prenant une expression d'horreur, qui me rappelait douloureusement le jour où il s'était écroulé dans mes bras, une balle logée dans sa poitrine. Paniqué, je me retournais, mais ne vis rien.

\- Alec... Qu'est-ce que...

Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui. Il était pâle comme un linge, et fixait toujours un point sur le mur. Je suivis son regard, mais la seule chose que je vis, c'est une minuscule araignée. Je haussais les sourcils. Non, ne me dites quand même pas que...

\- Tu as peur des araignées ?

\- Je... Non... Enfin... Tue-la !

\- D'accord...

Je tendis la main vers lui.

\- Approche...

\- Non !

\- Alec, elle ne va rien te faire ! Mais je comprends ta peur, alors on rentre ! Viens !

Il me regarda d'un air inquiet, et me saisissant la main, il vint se coller à moi, tremblant. Instinctivement, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi. Mes yeux glissèrent alors sur ses lèvres. Un instant plus tard, sans que je ne sache qui de nous deux avaient franchi la distance qui nous séparait, nos langues se caressaient tendrement. Je le soulevais, et il passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches. On rentra à l'intérieur, et je le portais jusqu'à la chambre. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et mes mains glissèrent sur son torse nu. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux, m'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Je m'écartais et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils flamboyaient, les rendant plus magnifiques que jamais.

\- Tu vas encore t'enfuir ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je caressais sa joue. Sa peau était douce... Il était tellement différent de lui. Il ne ressemblait pas à son père, en aucun point. Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Non, je ne vais pas fuir. Pas cette fois...

Je repris possession de ses lèvres et de caresse en caresse, de baiser en baiser, nos vêtements volèrent au sol. J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Ragnor. Je faisais peut-être une erreur, c'était même sûr, mais je ne pouvais plus lui résister... Alec prit mon visage en coupe, et chercha mon regard. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il sourit et captura à nouveau mes lèvres. Ça avait été comme un « je t'aime » silencieux. Je relevais un peu plus une de ses jambes, et le pénétrais lentement, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, sa main libre serrant les barreaux du lit. L'autre serrait ma main. Une fois entièrement en lui, j'embrassais son cou, faisant courir ma langue sur sa peau fine. Je revins ensuite à ses lèvres et commençais des vas et viens. Il gémit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je posais mon front contre le sien alors que j'accélérais mes coups de reins. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose avec personne. Le voir comme ça, gémissant dans mes bras, me faisant une confiance aveugle, me laissant lui faire l'amour sans aucune barrière,... Comment pourrais-je encore le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je ne l'aime pas ? Comment réussirais-je encore à lui mentir après ça ?

\- Magnus... Gémit-il.

Je fermais les yeux. Il me rendait dingue... Lorsque je les rouvris, les siens me regardaient. Je m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté de bouger.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il était magnifique... Tout en lui me faisait chavirer...

\- Je t'aime...

Ces mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je n'aie pu les retenir. Je vis son visage s'illuminer.

\- Tu.. tu... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Alec...

\- S'il te plaît ! Redis-le-moi !

Posant une main sur sa joue, je le regardais dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime...

Il laissa échapper une larme, alors qu'il m'attirait à lui pour m'embrasser. Ma langue retrouva sa jumelle, et je repris mes mouvements en lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il venait dans mes bras, et je le suivis peu après. Je restais un moment contre lui, avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je l'attirais contre moi, caressant tendrement son dos en sueur. On était essoufflé autant l'un que l'autre. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qui faut demander ça... Tu ne regrettes pas, hein ?

\- Non... Non, je ne regrette pas...

Il sourit et se blottit un peu plus dans mes bras.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se comporter comme des amis ? Me fit-il, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu fais tout pour que je te mette dans mon lit, Alexander !

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Oh vraiment ? Donc tu as réellement peur des araignées et ce n'était pas juste une parfaite excuse pour te jeter dans mes bras ?

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai !

Il frissonna.

\- D'accord, je te crois...

\- Je... Te moque pas ! Je déteste vraiment ça !

\- Je me moque pas, promis ! Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te protégerai...

\- Je dois quand même reconnaître que si javais su plutôt que ces choses pouvaient m'aider à t'avoir, je n'aurais pas hésité à m'en servir !

\- Ce n'est pas très angélique tout ça !

\- Mais je ne suis pas un ange... Me fit-il en capturant à nouveau mes lèvres.

\- Je vois ça, oui...

\- Faut que j'aille prendre une douche... Tu viens avec moi ? Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

\- Hum... Vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... Tout va bien...

\- Je... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Pour nous, je veux dire... Enfin, si « nous » il y a...

\- Tu ne lui ressembles pas...

\- Je suis heureux que tu le réalises enfin... Parce que ça me tue que tu puisses imaginer une seule seconde que je pourrais te faire du mal ! Jamais je ne te...

\- Va prendre ta douche ! Le coupais-je.

\- Magnus... On va devoir en parler un jour !

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant... Je suis fatigué...

Il soupira. Enroulant le drap blanc autour de son corps, il sortit de la chambre. Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusé...

 **Plus tard- FIN PDV Magnus**

Un sourire aux lèvres, Alec referma la porte de l'immeuble. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait le cœur léger. Il n'y avait enfin plus de mensonges entre lui et Magnus. Et il enfin obtenu le « je t'aime » qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Certes tout n'était pas encore réglé, mais c'était en bonne voie. Il marcha alors vers l'hôtel qu'il avait occupé avant que Magnus ne lui demande de rester chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore rendu sa chambre, et il avait encore des affaires à récupérer. Il aurait bien demandé à Magnus de l'emmener en voiture, mais celui-ci dormait lorsqu'il était revenu dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas osé le réveiller, et lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'il revenait vite. Il espérait être revenu avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais bon, au cas où... Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un van noir aux vitres tintées, le suivait. A son bord, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, la capuche de son sweat noir relevé sur la tête. Arrivée devant l'hôtel, elle l'observa pénétrer à l'intérieur, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Elle fouilla dans la boîte à gants de la voiture, et en sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Elle fit sortir la lame, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts de sa main gantée de cuir noir.

\- Pour la science... Murmura-t-elle


	13. Chapter 13

Nouvel OS :)

Petit cadeau de noël en avance :p


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kilibilie : Merci :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Bientôt :p**_

 _ **Manon : tu me connais trop va falloir que je change ça :p Pourquoi prendre des grenouilles les pauvres :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu vas finir par le tuer Alec à force :p**_

 **PDV Magnus**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Tournant la tête sur le côté, j'aperçus une lettre posée sur l'oreiller. Je m'en saisis et lu ce qui était écrit : « Je reviens vite, je suis partis chercher des affaires à l'hôtel. Je t'aime ». Je poussais un juron et me levais en quatrième vitesse. Non mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis tombé amoureux du gosse le plus stupide sur cette terre ou quoi?! Je pris mes clés, et fonçais dans le parking chercher ma voiture. Je pris mon portable et composais le numéro de cet idiot de Lightwood. Je tombais sur la messagerie, ce qui m'agaçait encore plus. Je ne laissais pas de message, et sortais en trombe du parking, faisant crisser les pneus sur le béton. J'allais le tuer, cette fois c'était décidé. Je fonçais à travers la ville. Par bonheur, l'heure tardive faisait qu'on pouvait y circuler assez facilement. J'arrivais devant l'hôtel au moment où il en sortait, un sac de sport à la main. Je m'arrêtais devant lui et ouvrais violemment la portière côté passager. Je le vis sursauter, puis afficher un sourire d'ange.

\- Monte ! Tout de suite ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Il obéit et colla aussitôt ses lèvres aux miennes.

\- Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! Me fit-il en refermant la portière.

\- Ne fais pas le malin ! Tu es complètement cinglé ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait être discret et toi tu te balades tranquillement dans la ville en pleine nuit !

\- Oh ça va ! Détends-toi ! Personne ne me veut de mal à moi !

\- Oh ben si tu veux que ton père te mette la main dessus et te traîne jusque chez toi, alors je t'en prie, sors et patiente sur le trottoir ! Il ne devrait pas tarder ! Rétorquais-je avec colère.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas juste manqué, tu étais aussi inquiet !

Je ne répondis pas et le fusillais du regard. J'allais redémarrer lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur un van noir aux vitres tintées garé non loin de nous. Il démarra et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Je le fixais jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de vue. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce van faisait devant cet hôtel ? Je secouais la tête. Il fallait que j'arrête, je commençais à devenir parano. Je sentis une caresse sur ma nuque. Je tournais la tête vers Alec, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien… On y va !

De retour chez moi, je m'allongeais dans le canapé et entraînais Alec avec moi. Mes mains glissèrent sous son sweat, et mes lèvres vinrent embrasser son cou. Mon téléphone interrompit ce moment. Je tendis la main pour l'attraper, mais Alec m'en empêcha, ramenant mon bras au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Laisse sonner… Ils rappelleront…

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Ma main fourragea dans ses cheveux, alors que je l'embrassais passionnément. Malheureusement, mon portable sonna à nouveau. Je tendis la main, sans cesser d'embrasser Alec, et jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'appelant. Je repoussais Alec.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est Raphaël, je dois répondre.

\- Ok…

Je lui lançais un regard d'excuse et décrochais.

\- Allo ?

-…

\- Quoi ?!

Je me levais et allumais précipitamment la télévision sur la chaîne info. Quelqu'un avait fait exploser l'Institut où travaillait le père d'Alec, et accessoirement là où il vivait avec sa famille. Je me tournais vers lui : blanc comme un linge, il était resté figé sur le canapé, fixant le téléviseur d'un air horrifié.

\- Je te rappelle… Fis-je à Raphaël.

Je m'avançais vers Alec, et m'agenouillais près de lui.

\- Alexander… Regarde-moi…

\- Je… Je dois y aller… Ma sœur, ma mère… Je dois… Il faut que je les voies !

\- D'accord ! Je vais t'y emmener…

\- Non ! Tu… tu ne peux pas venir ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi !

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je viens avec toi !

Il m'indiqua son accord par un hochement de tête. Je l'embrassais sur le front. Une boule s'était formée dans ma poitrine. J'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment. Cette histoire allait encore me retomber dessus alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Une heure plus tard, nous montions dans mon avion privé, direction New York. Durant tout le trajet, Alec n'avait pas lâché ma main, et était resté étonnamment silencieux. Il avait essayé de joindre sa famille, mais personne n'avait répondu. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien…

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

\- Rien, c'est vrai… Je voulais juste…

\- Me rassurer ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être rassuré ! Me fit-il en retirant sa main de la mienne. J'ai juste envie d'être près d'eux ! Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ! Quand tes parents sont morts tu n'es même pas rentré à New York ! Je ne suis même pas certain que tu sois allé à leur enterrement ! Et surtout, tu te fiches du sort de ma famille, alors ne joue pas à celui qui compatit! Tu serais ravie qu'ils soient morts.

Je me décomposais. Alors c'était cela qu'il pensait de moi ?

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre. Et oui, je me fiche de leur sort ! Lui fis-je froidement.

\- C'est toi ? C'est toi qui leur as fait ça ?!

\- Et comment je te prie ? J'étais à Los Angeles avec toi…

\- T'aurais pu en donner l'ordre ! Je suis sûre que Santiago aurait été ravi de te rendre ce service !

Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de contrôler la rage qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi.

\- J'aurais aimé en avoir l'idée… Lui lançais-je, haineux. Malheureusement, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Messieurs, nous sommes arrivé ! Nous annonça l'hôtesse.

Alec détacha aussitôt sa ceinture, et courut hors de l'avion. Je lui suivis.

\- Mon chauffeur peut t'emmener là-bas… Lui fis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver à moi si je monte dans cette voiture ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer moi aussi ?!

Je ne répondis pas et fis signe à mon chauffeur d'approcher.

\- Monsieur Bane ! Me salua-t-il.

\- Emmenez ce jeune homme à l'Institut Lightwood.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

\- Non… Je n'ai rien à y faire… Rajoutais-je en coulant un regard triste vers Alec.

Son regard croisa le mien et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour me dire quelque chose mais il se résigna, et secoua la tête, avant de monter dans la voiture. Je la regardais disparaître au loin, le visage fermé.

 **PDV Alec**

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur tambourinait si fort que s'en était douloureux. Après l'accident, le docteur avait dit que je devais me ménager, éviter les sensations fortes. Comme si c'était aussi facile, qu'il suffisait de le vouloir… On ne pouvait pas contrôler les événements de sa vie, même si on le souhaitait plus que tout. J'aurais voulu que Magnus soit là. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé par plaisir, ne croyez pas ça. J'y avais réfléchi pendant tout le trajet en avion : il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi, c'était trop dangereux. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais d'après les informations qui avaient été données, l'explosion n'était pas un accident. Magnus risquait d'être accusé d'être l'auteur de tout ça si les gens le voyaient là, nous voyaient ensemble. Il avait raison sur un point : on devait rester cacher, personne ne devait savoir pour nous deux. Plus j'approchais, plus l'angoisse que je ressentais grandissait. J'entendais déjà les sirènes des pompiers, et apercevais au loin des gyrophares de police. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient rien, s'il vous plaît… Priais-je intérieurement. Ma sœur, mon frère, mes parents… Je fermais les yeux, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mes mains tremblaient. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta juste avant le barrage de police, le chauffeur m'annonça qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête et sortis, me précipitant au-dehors. Un agent de police me barra la route.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, Monsieur.

\- Je suis Alexander Lightwood ! Laissez-moi passer !

\- Désolé, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Je veux voir ma famille ! J'ai besoin de savoir s'ils vont bien !

J'essayais de le repousser, mais il me bloqua à nouveau.

\- Je comprends, mais l'immeuble n'est pas stable, il pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment et l'on ignore si une autre bombe a été posée !

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il y a… des morts ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons toujours pas entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment !

\- Laissez-moi passer !

\- Non, je regrette ! Reculez maintenant !

\- Mais…

\- Alec ! Appela alors une voix d'homme.

Je me retournais et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

\- Jace !

Je me précipitais sur lui et le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Dieu merci tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur ! Où est Izzy ?

\- Là-bas, elle aussi a essayé de franchir les barrières mais ils l'en ont empêché !

Je courus dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. J'aperçus alors ma sœur, assise dans une ambulance.

\- Izzy ! L'appelais-je.

\- Alec !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, sanglotant.

\- Izzy, calme-toi, je suis là…

Je m'écartais et pris son visage en coupe, l'examinant à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, je vais bien, je n'étais pas à l'intérieur ! On était au bout de la rue avec Jace et Simon lorsque … Quand tout a explosé…

\- Max, maman, papa, ils sont où ?

\- A l'intérieur… Me fit-elle.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, son visage était recouvert de suit, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et recouverts de poussière. Je la serrais contre moi. Je jetais un œil vers le bâtiment en feu. S'ils croient que je vais rester là alors que mon petit frère et ma mère sont à l'intérieur…

\- Izzy, je veux que tu restes ici avec Jace, ok ? Tu ne bouges pas !

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Où tu vas ?

\- Je vais chercher nos parents et Max !

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Jace.

\- Non, vous vous restez là ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répondre, et me faufilais dans la foule qui grandissait à vue d'œil, assouvissant leur curiosité malsaine. J'avais déjà vu ce phénomène ce produire lorsque la maison des Bane était parti en fumée. Faisant le tour par-derrière en empruntant une petite ruelle, je pus entrer dans le bâtiment en feu sans que personne ne me remarque. Je me couvris la bouche avec la manche de mon sweat. La fumée me brûlait les yeux, m'empêchait de respirer correctement. A chaque respiration, j'avais l'impression d'avaler de l'eau brûlante. La chaleur était étouffante. Je m'efforçais d'avancer, évitant souvent de justesse un morceau de toit qui s'écroulait. Ma vue se faisait de plus en plus floue, et ma tête s'était mise à tourner. C'est alors que je vis des ombres bouger non loin de moi. Je tendis la main mais un morceau du toit s'écroula juste devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je reculais juste à temps, mais trébuchais. Je voulus me relever, mais je fus pris d'une quinte de toux qui me cloua au sol. J'avais mal partout : ma gorge et mes yeux me brûlaient, mes muscles se tétanisaient. Je sentis alors des bras me soulever et me tirer en arrière. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps après, je sentis un air frais me picoter le visage, puis de l'eau effleurer mes lèvres. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et aperçus le visage de Magnus penché sur moi.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Tu ne pouvais pas laisser les secours s'en occuper ?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de tout ?! Me reprocha-t-il.

A l'image d'Isabelle, il avait le visage couvert de suie, et ses vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière. Je pensais que je ne devais certainement pas être dans un meilleur état.

\- Max… Murmurais-je, avant d'être à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Chut, ne parle pas, essaye de respirer calmement. Ton frère va bien, il est avec tes parents… Les pompiers les ont sortis de là. Ils vont les emmener à l'hôpital pour les placer sous surveillance respiratoire à cause de la fumée qu'ils ont inhalée. Et à cause de ton acte stupide, tu es bon pour y aller aussi !

\- Ils.. Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui.. Ils vont bien…

Je sentis qu'il caressait mes cheveux. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je serrais sa main et lui souris.

\- Tu m'as sauvé… la vie…

\- Ouais, je crois bien… Tu as une dette envers moi jeune Lightwood…

\- Merci…

Il ne me répondit pas et releva la tête. J'entendais des voix se rapprocher.

\- Les secours arrivent… Il faut que je te laisse, on ne doit pas me voir ici…

\- Je sais… Va-t-en…

\- Alec, je…

Je me redressais tant bien que mal, et posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Je sais… Moi aussi…

Il me déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et disparut dans la nuit noire. Les secours me prirent alors en charge, me mettant un masque à oxygène sur le visage, avant de me transporter vers l'hôpital.

 **Hôpital Beth Israël**

Assis sur le lit d'hôpital où mon petit frère était allongé, je lui lisais une histoire. J'avais refusé de passer leur stupide examen. J'allais bien, et je voulais être auprès des miens. Isabelle se tenait au pied du lit, souriant d'un air moqueur.

\- Tu as toujours été nul pour raconter des histoires ! Me fit-elle.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Je lis toujours mieux que ce que toi tu cuisines !

Max se mit à rire et me tira par la manche.

\- Alec, tu me lis encore une histoire ?

Je lui souris et lui ébouriffais affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Plus tard. Il faut faire dodo maintenant.

\- Mais, s'il te plaît ! Encore une, et je t'embête plus!

\- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est la dernière !

Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, je quittais discrètement la chambre avec Izzy. Jace nous attendait dans la cafétéria avec Simon. Comme à leur habitude, ils se chamaillaient. Ils se turent lorsqu'ont les rejoignis, s'asseyant à leur table.

\- Alors, comment ils vont ? Nous demanda Simon.

Izzy posa sa tête contre son épaule, et il l'entoura de ses bras. Je les regardais d'un air envieux : si seulement Magnus pouvait être à mes côtés…

\- Ils vont bien. Max était un peu choqué, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ils sortent demain.

\- T'es allé parler à ton père ? Me questionna Jace.

\- Non… Je n'en ai pas le courage…. Pas après ce que j'ai appris…

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la vérité ?

\- Oui ! Il ne ment pas !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Moi je l'aime bien… Me fit Izzy.

\- Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois ! Lui rappela Simon.

\- Oui, mais il avait les yeux d'un gentil !

Jace eut une exclamation de dédain. Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, Jace !

\- Non, mais depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tu as risqué deux fois de mourir ! Alors excuse-moi si je ne le porte pas trop dans mon cœur !

\- Il n'y était pour rien ! Ni cette fois, ni la dernière fois !

\- Tu en es sûr, Alec ?! Parce qu'il a de très bonnes raisons de s'en prendre à ta famille, et à toi !

\- Oui, mais pour la énième fois, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y est pour rien !

\- Ok, admettons. Est-ce que tu peux aussi m'assurer qu'il est sincère avec toi ?

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui !

\- S'il te fait quoi que ce soit…

\- Oui, je sais ! Vous me saoulez tous avec ça ! C'est déjà assez énervant de voir Santiago jouer à ce jeu avec Magnus, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi ! On s'aime, point ! Tout ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec nos parents !

\- Tu vas retourner chez lui ? Me demanda Isabelle.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Notre maison vient de partir en fumée, Izzy !

\- Viens chez moi ! Me proposa Jace.

\- C'est gentil, mais…

\- Tu préfères être avec lui ?

\- Ben disons que Clary ne va pas tarder à revenir, et ce jour-là je préfère ne pas être là pour assister à vos retrouvailles !

Jace me fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Comme tu veux ! J'insiste pas, après tout tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais…

\- Je sens qu'il va y avoir un « mais » !

\- Fais attention, Alec… Tu ne peux pas être certain à 100 % qu'il n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir ! Et même s'il n'y est pour rien, rajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, cet incendie ne te rappelle pas celui de la maison des Bane ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui chercher à se venger des anciens membres du cercle !

Je baissais les yeux, réfléchissant. Sur ce point, Jace n'avait pas franchement tort…

 **PDV Magnus**

Dans mon appartement de New York, désormais à moitié vide, je tournais en rond, les yeux rivés sur mon portable. J'attendais un coup de fil, et malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci ne venait pas.

\- Allez, Raphaël, appelle….

Je sursautais lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'hésitais. A combien j'estimais mes chances qu'aucun membre du Cercle sache que je suis là ? Proche de zéro, malheureusement. Enlevant la sécurité à l'arme que je portais en permanence sur moi depuis que j'avais posé le pied sur le sol New-yorkais, j'ouvris prudemment la porte. Je soupirais de soulagement en apercevant Alec, mais aussi d'exaspération. Ce garçon ne connaissait définitivement pas le concept de prudence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Lui demandais-je en le tirant par le bras à l'intérieur de l'appartement, avant de refermer derrière lui.

\- Merci, je vais bien, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! Me fit-il ironiquement.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et déposais l'arme dans un tiroir du bureau. Ce dernier était l'un des rares derniers meubles qui restaient encore dans ce loft. Alec me lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?

\- T'occupe ! Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, Alec ! Pas ici !

\- Ma famille va bien !

J'eus une exclamation de dédain. Comme si ça m'intéressait !

\- Oui, je sais, tu t'en fiche !

\- Ouais, voilà, c'est ça ! Écoute, il faut que tu t'en ailles !

\- Magnus…

Il me prit la main.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, quand on est descendu de l'avion… Je… Je ne le pensais pas, je voulais juste t'éloigner, te pousser à rentrer à Los Angeles, parce que… Parce que c'est trop dangereux ici pour toi !

Je soupirais.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Ok…

\- Ok ? C'est tout ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps de te parler là, et… Rentre chez toi, Alec…

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi je te rappelle ! Mais bon, ok, si tu veux !

Il tourna les talons, et je le rattrapais juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de l'appartement.

\- Non! Reste !

\- Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais être clair dans ce que tu veux ?!

\- C'est… compliqué…

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre dire ça ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, un coup tu veux de moi, un coup tu me jettes ! Décide-toi une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Je… Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

\- Et bien moi aussi je suis désolé, ça te va là ?! Je n'y peux rien s'il y a des parties de ma vie que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! M'énervais-je.

\- Explique-moi alors ! Parle-moi ! Tu peux m'écouter quand je te parle ?!

Je relevais la tête. J'avais reporté mon attention sur mon portable, ignorant totalement ce qu'il me racontait.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes ce truc sans arrêt ?! Me demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- J'attends un coup de fil assez important !

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, tu peux me dire ?!

\- Tout, Alec, tout ! Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais là tout de suite, ta famille, c'est la dernière de mes priorités et de mes préoccupations ! Tu me vois ravi qu'ils aillent bien, vraiment, mais…

\- Pas besoin de me le préciser, ni de faire l'hypocrite ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses d'eux ! Mais si mon père est un salaud, ce n'est pas le cas du reste de ma famille !

\- Permet moi d'en douter !

\- Tu ne les connais pas !

\- Et je n'ai pas envie de les connaître !

\- Ça j'avais bien compris, merci… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu envisages l'avenir pour nous deux dans ce cas !

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

\- Je vois… Donc on est revenu au point de départ, c'est ça ? Décidément, New York ne nous réussit pas…

Las, je me passais une main sur le visage.

\- Alexander… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de tout ça ?

\- Oui ! Oui, je le crois ! J'ai besoin de savoir où je vais avec toi !

\- Mais nulle part, Alec ! Toi et moi, on n'a pas d'avenir ! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes!

Il me repoussa contre le mur, ses mains encadrant ma tête.

\- Un coup tu m'aimes, un coup tu me repousses… Je n'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse ! Alors fais ton choix : soit je reste et tu arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu là avec moi, soit je pars et on… On ne se revoit plus…. On arrête là, et définitivement…

Levant les yeux vers lui, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma main, m'annonçant que j'avais reçu un message. Je le lus et fermais les yeux un instant. L'annonce de Raphaël venait de changer entièrement la donne… Je relevais les yeux vers Alec, affrontant son regard bleu océan, m'efforçant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- Pars… Je ne veux pas que tu restes…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous :)**_

 _ **P.S : Bon ok toujours pas de Maryse que j'avais promis mais promis juré dans le prochain oui:p**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Phanie miki : Les ennuis vont commencer :p**_

 _ **Manon : Avec moi ils n'ont jamais de répit et ils ne sont pas prêt de roucouler de sitôt :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Tu vas pouvoir ressortir les bonnes vieilles tortures :D**_

 _ **Kilibile : Pour le moment je l'aie et j'espère que je continuerais à l'avoir :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'écartais de lui.

\- D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux après tout, pourquoi insister ? Pourquoi courir après l'inaccessible ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Alec, je…

\- Oh mais je sais. Mais à agir comme ça tout le temps, avec tout le monde, tu finiras tout seul !

\- Va-t-en, Alec…

Je haussais les sourcils. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, je commençais en avoir ras-le-bol de ses sautes d'humeur, de ses retournements de veste répétés. Il me cachait encore quelque chose et ses mensonges à longueur de journée allaient finir par me faire exploser. Lui lançant un regard de défi, je m'assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Je jetais un œil à celle-ci.

\- Ça manque un peu de meubles mais je pense que je vais rester ici. Après tout, le fauteuil est plutôt confortable, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes dessus !

Je lus dans son regard qu'il était choqué. Bien entendu, il devait s'attendre à ce que je mette ma menace à exécution et que je quitte cet appartement, et donc par conséquent lui, sans me retourner. Sauf que j'en avais décidé autrement. Il avait assez joué avec moi, et je comptais bien avoir des réponses ici et maintenant. Puis je n'étais pas idiot, et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à me demander de rester avant de recevoir ce foutu message.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il, me coupant dans mes pensées.

\- Et bien comme tu le vois, j'ai décidé d'ignorer ta demande, et de rester !

\- Ce n'était pas une _demande,_ c'était un ordre !

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais le résultat est le même !

Il s'avança vers moi, furieux, et m'attrapa le bras avant de me forcer à me lever. Je me débattis et dans l'action, je réussis à attraper son portable au passage. Je m'éloignais de lui, et il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Rends-moi ça, Alec ! M'ordonna-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers moi.

\- Oui, dès que je saurais qui… Ohh, mais bien sûr ! Ce cher Raphaël Santiago ! Crachais-je avec haine.

Magnus m'arracha son portable des mains. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il me regardait avec des yeux terrifiés.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu as peur que je découvre que tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui ?

\- Que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je ne couche pas avec Raphaël !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi il est aussi protecteur avec toi ? Et pourquoi toi tu vas le voir dès qu'il te siffle ?! Regarde, il a fallu d'un seul message de sa part pour que tu décides de me quitter sans aucune raison valable ! D'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi ce message « C. est revenu. » ?! C'est qui « C » ?!

\- Personne !

\- Ben voyons… Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu sais qui est l'auteur de l'explosion de l'Institut ?

\- Parce que tu es parano ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !

\- Non, mais autour de mon père, oui ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer d ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, avec le Cercle, avec tes parents, avec tes amis, et tout ce qui va avec ! Je veux tout savoir ! Maintenant ça suffit les mensonges ! Je t'avertis, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé !

\- Dans ce cas tu n'es pas prêt de partir ! Puis de toute façon, reste si ça te fait plaisir, c'est moi qui m'en vais !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais en ayant décidé autrement, je lui bloquais le passage.

\- Alec… Soupira-t-il. Laisse-moi passer !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ? Santiago s'impatiente ?!

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! Me fit-il, agacé.

Je m'appuyais contre la porte, et croisais les bras.

\- Trouve une autre sortie dans ce cas…

\- Si je veux, je peux virer tes fesses de là en deux secondes, alors…

\- Ouh j'ai peur ! Ricanais-je.

Je m'avançais alors vers lui. Je fus surpris de le voir reculer. Je finis par l'acculer dans un angle du salon, mon corps touchant presque le sien.

\- Dégage ! M'ordonna-t-il en me repoussant.

\- Non !

Il essaya à nouveau de me repousser, mais j'attrapais ses poignets, que je relevais au-dessus de sa tête. Il se débattit mais je tiens bon. Je comptais bien lui faire enfin avouer tout ce qu'il me cachait.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Oh non, maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus !

\- Lâche-moi, putain ! Alec… Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur peut-être ?!

\- Arrête... lâche-moi… S'il te plaît…

Je m'écartais un peu pour mieux voir son visage, et fus surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il tremblait.

\- Heyy…

Je lâchais ses poignets et pris son visage en coupe. Sa peau était glacée. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien… Je t'ai lâché, tu peux partir si tu veux…. Magnus, regarde-moi…

Il leva le regard vers moi. Ce regard… Cette terreur dans ses yeux… Je le serrais dans mes bras, le serrant aussi fort que je pouvais.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Magnus… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Calme-toi…

Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux. Il finit par se calmer. Le prenant par la main, je le fis asseoir dans le fauteuil que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. M'agenouillant face à lui, je cherchais son regard.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu me parles ?

Son portable sonna, et il sauta sur l'occasion pour ignorer ma question. S'en saisissant, il regarda l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Raphaël, je suppose ? Demandais-je, froidement.

\- Oui… Je dois répondre…

\- Comme à chaque fois… Il en a de la chance…

Il soupira et finit par répondre à son téléphone.

\- Raphaël…

\- …

\- QUOI?!

M'étant relevé, et arpentant la pièce de long en large, je tournais la tête vers lui, surpris. Sa main serrée l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit, et ses yeux brillaient de colère, mais aussi d'une peur, dont je n'arrivais pas à identifier la raison.

\- Vous… Vous étiez censé le surveiller ! Fit-il à Raphaël.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de ce dernier, mais elle sembla énerver encore plus Magnus.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on risque si… si quelqu'un le voit ?! Au mieux on finit en tous en taule, au pire on est tous morts !

-…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Elle est aussi folle que lui ! Il faut les retrouver, et le plus vite possible !

-…

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Je m'en occupe…

Il raccrocha et se leva .

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi… Me fit-il.

\- Qui Raphaël était censé surveiller ? Et pourquoi vous risquez la prison ? Lui demandais-je.

Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

\- Tu te souviens de Camille ? La fille qui était avec nous dans l'entrepôt qu'on a fait brûler?

\- Oui, je me souviens.

\- Elle… Elle est revenu, et elle… Elle semble avoir décidé de s'en prendre à ta famille, et à toi…

\- C'est elle qui a mis une bombe dans l'Institut ?

\- Probablement, oui… Enfin j'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle ne l'a pas fait elle-même directement, que c'était une diversion pour t'attirer dans un piège, pour faire diversion….

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand je suis venue te chercher à ton hôtel, il y avait un van noir devant, et je sais pas, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment… Je la connais, et… J'ai demandé à Raphaël de la retrouver, et il m'a confirmé ce que je redoutais le plus…

\- « C », c'est pour Camille c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Ok, et… Pourquoi son retour te fait me repousser ?

\- Parce que je… Pour te protéger ! Quand elle a dû te voir avec moi, elle...L'explosion de l'Institut était un message !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Parce que Raphaël et Ragnor ont fouillé la planque où elle se terrait… Elle te fait suivre depuis des mois… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle te fasse du mal ! Je ne me suis pas éloigné de toi assez tôt ! J'ai commis une erreur !

Il était agité. Je lui pris la main.

\- Avec toi je ne risque rien… Je n'ai pas peur…

\- Tu devrais ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !

\- Dis-le-moi alors !

\- Je ne peux pas, Alec ! Tu dois me laisser gérer ça, seul !

\- Pour l'autre personne aussi, je suppose ? Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit au moins ?

\- Non…

\- Magnus, je… Il y a tellement de choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Je sais que je t'ai promis de te laisser du temps, mais… je crois que j'ai besoin de réponses maintenant ! J'ai besoin de comprendre la raison qui a poussé mon père à aller aussi loin, et…

\- Tu la connais déjà !

\- Admettons que la mort de cette femme et de son enfant soit la seule raison qui l'ait poussé à commettre des actes aussi ignobles sur des enfants, comment se fait-il que ton père et lui étaient amis ? Comment se fait-il que ton père ait…

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Me coupa-t-il. Et je m'en fiche !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas t'en ficher, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tout cela ne t'atteignait pas ! Tu n'en parles jamais, et je comprends pas comment tu peux…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'en parle pas à toi, que je ne le fais pas !

\- Oh arrête, ne me prend pas pour un con ! Je sais très bien que tu fais comme si jamais rien ne t'était arrivé, comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais produit ! Mais la vérité, c'est que ça te pourri la vie petit à petit ! Tu crois que c'est normal de baiser tout ce qui bouge, de ne jamais t'attacher, de fermer ton cœur à ce point-là ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

\- Rien, t'as raison… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à te faire entendre raison, puisque tu ne veux rien entendre !

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Alec … Je viens de te dire que Camille est complètement cinglée, et qu'elle veut te tuer, et toi tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est que je ne te parle pas?!

\- Oui, parce que ma famille a failli se faire tuer aujourd'hui, et que j'aimerais en comprendre les raisons !

\- Ton père est une ordure, voilà la raison !

\- Je sais… Cette conversation tourne en rond…

\- Bon sang, Alexander, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

\- Tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

Il me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil.

\- Reste là, ok ? Tu ne sors pas de cet appartement, je… Je dois y aller, mais je te promets que je reviens vite ! Promets-moi juste de ne pas sortir !

\- A une seule condition….

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quand tu reviens, tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé !

\- Je ne peux pas, Alec…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est trop dur ? Si c'est ça, dis-le-moi je peux parfaitement le comprendre ! Mais je t'en prie, mets des mots sur ce que tu ressens !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, lâche-moi avec ça ! Je vais très bien !

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Tu trouves ? Tu as vu comment tu as régi quand je t'ai plaqué contre ce putain de mur ?!

\- Je… Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Oh, vraiment ?! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais te faire l'amour, hein ?!

\- Parce que tu ne serais pas quoi faire, tu es beaucoup trop inexpérimenté !

Je me levais et lui fis face.

\- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire en disant ça, mais ça ne marchera pas !

\- Tu crois me connaître, Alec, mais tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire !

Il éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Si tu savais l'espèce de bombe monumentale que je te cache ! Tu es là à attendre de me voir pleurer la mort de mes parents dans tes bras ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point tout ça n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Tu veux que je te parle d'eux, Alec ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien !

\- D'accord, alors je vais le faire, mais ouvre bien tes oreilles car je ne le répéterais pas une deuxième fois : ma mère était une salope qui a parfaitement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, quant à mon père, il aura bientôt lui aussi le sort qu'il mérite !

Je le regardais, choqué, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge, mais il semblait penser chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.

\- Pour… pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et pourquoi tu parles de ton père au présent, comme si…

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas… Reste à ta place, et oublie-moi!

\- Ça va être difficile, ton amie veut me tuer…

\- Je devrais peut-être la laisser faire, après tout, je ne peux que la comprendre !

\- Alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Facilite-lui la tâche, tue-moi à sa place ! Ou alors es-tu trop lâche pour le faire toi-même ?!

\- Ne me tente pas !

\- Ahh arrête ! Tu en es incapable ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as beau jouer l'indifférence, au fond je sais que tu es fou amoureux de moi ! Non seulement tu me l'as avoué, mais tes actes le prouvent ! La preuve : tu es revenu et tu m'as sauvé la vie…

\- Tu… Tu m'énerves!

Je souris et me plantais devant lui.

\- Non, je rêve ou le grand Magnus Bane ne sait plus quoi dire ?!

\- Si tu pouvais faire la même chose, ça m'arrangerait ! Ta voix me fait mal au crâne !

Je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Et si on arrêtait de jouer à ce jeu ? Hum ? Ensemble on sera plus fort, Magnus ! Fais-moi confiance !

\- Je dois retrouver Camille… Rien d'autre ne compte !

\- Camille n'est pas la seule que tu dois retrouver, hein ? Qui est cette autre personne que tu n'as plus sous ton contrôle ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Je… Je dois vraiment y aller, alors tu vas venir avec moi, je te dépose chez… Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit, autre que chez moi, où tu pourrais aller ?

\- Oui… Soupirais-je. Chez Jace.

\- Parfait ! Je te dépose chez lui, et pour le reste… On verra plus tard !

\- D'accord.. Capitulais-je.

On sortit devant l'immeuble. Je haussais les sourcils en le voyant ouvrir la portière d'une Audi noire garée devant.

\- Tu as combien de voitures ?

\- Quelques-unes ! Tu montes ou tu attends qu'il neige ?!

\- Tu sais on est à New York, et vu le temps qu'il fait, la neige ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

Exaspéré, il secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, et grimpais du côté passager. Il se pencha vers le GPS de la voiture, avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'adresse, Alec !

\- Oh, oui ! Je peux te guider, tu sais !

\- J'en suis persuadé, mais m'en veux pas, j'ai plus confiance dans le GPS qu'en toi !

\- Merci, c'est gentil…

\- Alec…. L'adresse !

Je la lui donnais et il démarra. Le silence se fit pesant durant tout le trajet. Arrivé devant chez Jace, il se gara au bord du trottoir. Je bredouillais un « merci », et allais descendre de la voiture, lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

\- Attends… Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas de chez ton ami !

\- Je te le promets…

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea un instant, puis il finit par répondre à mon baiser. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il finit par s'écarter, et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais…

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix. Ses paroles sonnaient comme des adieux… Je serrais sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire… Je t'aime, Alec… Ne l'oublie jamais, ok ?

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Commençais-je à paniquer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, je te le promets…

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton ami…

\- Non ! Je reste avec toi !

\- Alexander… Là où je vais, tu ne peux venir…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?!

\- Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?

Les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration, s'accélérèrent.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es en train de me faire des adieux ?

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue.

\- Tu poses toujours trop de questions, mon ange…

\- Et toi tu t'obstines toujours à ne pas y répondre !

\- Parce que tu n'aies pas prêt à entendre ma réponse !

\- Alors c'est des adieux, hein ? Tu ne reviendras pas !

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Non… Je ne reviendrais pas…

Je l'embrassais alors à nouveau, essayant le plus possible de retenir mes larmes.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours ! Peu importe ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, je serais là si jamais tu… tu décides de revenir…. Je t'attendrais…

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et sortis de la voiture. J'eus à peine le temps de refermer la portière, qu'il démarra en trombe, disparaissant dans la nuit.

 **PDV Magnus**

J'ouvris brusquement la porte de chez Raphaël. Lui et les autres étaient arrivés par avion quelques heures plus tôt. Il était penché sur une carte de la ville, qu'il avait étalée sur la table. Je jetais ma veste sur le canapé, et me penchais à mon tour dessus.

\- Alors, vous les avez retrouvé ?

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas ensemble ! Me fit remarquer Catarina.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, teints en blanc, en une queue-de-cheval, lui donnant un air plus jeune.

\- Et comment il s'y est pris pour s'échapper alors, hein ? Par l'opération du Saint esprit ?! Lui lançais-je, ironiquement.

\- Peut-être que ton petit ami s'en est occupé ! Me fit Raphaël, de la haine transperçant sa voix.

\- Alec n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Comment peux-tu à ce point-là lui faire une confiance aveugle ?!

\- Mes raisons ne te concernent pas !

\- Tu parles, dis plutôt que tu n'en as aucune ! Il a juste un joli petit cul que tu aimes bien baiser de temps en temps ! C'est juste ta pute, voilà ce qu'il est !

Je le saisis alors violemment par le col de sa chemise noire, et probablement en soie, et le plaquais sans douceur contre le mur. Il grimaça.

\- Ne reparle jamais de lui comme ça !

\- Ton amour pour lui me fait gerber !

\- Raphaël, ça suffit ! S'exclama Ragnor, qui vint nous séparer. Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous crêper le chignon, les filles ?!

Raphaël et moi lui lancions un regard noir. Je m'écartais ensuite d'eux, et me tournais vers Catarina.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment il a fait pour se tirer ?!

\- Aucune idée !

\- Vous étiez censé le surveiller !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même, au lieu de passer ton temps à t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre là ! Me reprocha Raphaël.

\- Raphaël, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver ! Alec n'est pas la raison de nos problèmes !

\- Non, mais son père oui !

\- Son père, oui ! Pas lui ! Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, et je le comprends parfaitement, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Tu as raison…. Je ne te crois pas !

Je soupirais. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, et j'avais des problèmes plus importants à gérer.

\- Il faut le retrouver ! Leur fis-je, et vite ! Si Camille…

\- Camille est folle ! Elle ne pense pas rationnellement, elle agit par impulsion ! S'exclama Catarina.

\- Oui, mais rien ne l'empêche de l'avoir fait évader !

\- Dans ce cas on n'a plus qu'à attendre, et elle accomplira pour nous ce qu'on a trop tardé à faire ! Nous fit Raphaël.

\- Mais quelle bonne idée, comment n'y avons nous pas pensé avant ? Ironisa Ragnor. Ah mais oui je sais : comment tu expliqueras à la police qu'il vienne de retrouver le corps d'un homme censé être mort il y a cinq ans, et censé être déjà enterré ?!

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me poseraient la question !

\- Parce qu'ils la poseront forcément à Magnus, et que forcément ça arrivera aussi jusqu'à nous !

\- La police ne doit pas mettre la main sur lui ! Les coupais-je. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant, ça n'a pas d'importance ! On doit le retrouver avant eux !

\- Et si c'est le Cercle qui met la main sur lui ? Demanda Catarina.

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

\- Il faut le retrouver ! Lui et Camille ! Cette garce tourne autour d'Alec !

\- Je n'assurerais pas la protection rapprocher de ce gosse ! Me prévint Raphaël.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est de retrouver Camille !

\- Peut-être qu'Etta sait quelque chose à son sujet…

\- Non ! Hors de question de la mêler à tout ça, elle a besoin de repos !

\- Et toi ? Me demanda Catarina.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Camille pourrait tout aussi bien décider de s'en prendre à toi…

\- Camille ne me fera jamais de mal !

\- Mais _lui_ , le pourrait !

Je me tendis. Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Si Camille n'avait rien à voir dans son évasion, et qu'il me mettait la main dessus, j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis. En fait, pour être plus précis, j'étais un homme mort…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire…

Je quittais l'appartement, sentant les regards inquiets de mes amis, posés sur moi…

 **Une semaine plus tard- PDV Alec**

Remuant mon café depuis ce qui me semblait des heures, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Magnus depuis près d'une semaine. J'avais bien essayé de l'appeler, mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas l'écouter très souvent, puisqu'elle était saturée. Je ne cachais pas que j'étais inquiet. Depuis l'explosion de l'Institut, on recensait trois disparitions suspectes parmi les membres du Cercle. Leur identité avait été entièrement révélée suite à l'enquête de police qui avait suivi ces probables enlèvements, et l'explosion. Luke était chargé de l'enquête, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père. Ce dernier passait son temps à le menacer, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur Luke. Il avait placé le père de Jace sous protection judiciaire. Pour moi, Mickaël n'était certainement pas un membre de cette organisation qui se faisait appeler le Cercle, mais étant le meilleur ami de mon père, Luke avait trouvé plus judicieux de ne prendre aucun risque et de le faire surveiller. Résultat, Jace était à cran. En fait, pour être exact, tout le monde l'était. La liste des membres du Cercle ayant été révélée dans le New York Times, on fut tous surpris de découvrir les noms qu'elle contenait : celui de mon père, du père de Clary, mais aussi, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, de sa mère. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous un cercle tatoué sur la peau. Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux n'avait révélé en quoi consistaient leurs activités, ce contentant de dire que c'était juste une fraternité de la fac. Enfin vous l'aurez compris, en seulement une semaine, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Clary ne devait pas s'attendre à ça pour son retour… Machinalement, je vérifiais l'écran d'accueil de mon portable : zéro message, aucun appel… Je soupirais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait eu une attitude tellement étrange la dernière fois qu'on s'était vue. Je sais bien qu'il m'avait dit qu'on ne se reverrait pas, mais… Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'aurais pensé qu'il se serait manifesté. J'avais parlé de Camille à Luke, mais il n'avait aucune trace d'elle…

\- Ton café doit être froid à force…

Je sursautais et me retournais.

\- Maman ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, et prit place à côté de moi, à la table de la cuisine. C'était une femme à l'allure sévère, ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, coiffés continuellement en une queue-de-cheval basse, lui tombant jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle portait une longue robe noire, surmonté d'un châle de la même couleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je, surpris de la trouver ici.

\- Notre manoir à Manhattan a encore été fouillé ce matin…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dire la vérité à la police, et ça n'arrivera plus !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

J'eus une exclamation de dédain. Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre de les entendre me répéter ça.

\- Si vous m'expliquiez, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort !

Elle écarta la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur les yeux.

\- Je vous ai toujours protégé, tes frères et sœurs et toi, de tout ça, et je continuerai !

\- Me protéger de quoi ?

\- Oubli cette histoire, Alec. Continue à avancer, concentre-toi sur tes études, et…

\- Je me fiche de mes études ! Surtout si c'est pour finir comme papa ou toi, non merci !

Elle se figea.

\- Ton père a tout sacrifié pour nous !

\- Comment peux-tu le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ce qu'il a fait à ces enfants ? Et comment tu as pu participer, cautionner, tout ça ?!

\- Nous n'avons jamais touché à ces enfants !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent !

\- Qui le dit, Alec ? Magnus Bane ? Ce gosse nous déteste depuis toujours ! Sa famille et la nôtre ont toujours eu des relations… conflictuelles !

\- Pourtant papa et Ari Bane semblaient être très, très proches…

\- Fais attention à ce que tu insinues, Alec !

\- Oh mais je n'insinue rien, je constate, c'est tout…

Elle posa une main sur mon bras.

\- Ne laisse pas cet homme salir la réputation de ton père ! Il ment, Alec…

\- Magnus n'est pas un menteur ! M'énervais-je.

\- Écoute, je comprends tu sais. Je ne suis pas de l'avis de ton père au sujet de… tu sais…

Elle fit un geste désinvolte de la main. Je haussais les sourcils, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Au sujet de mon homosexualité ? Tu sais, tu peux le dire, le ciel ne va pas te tomber sur la tête parce que tu auras prononcé ce mot !

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Je disais donc, que bien que j'aurais aimé une meilleure vie pour toi…

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, Alec, une meilleure vie ! J'aurais voulu que tu puisses avoir des enfants, que tu…

\- Et qui te dit que je n'en aurais jamais ?

\- Oh Alec… Un homme avec un… un autre homme… ne peuvent pas élever des enfants, c'est… ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se font ! Ce n'est pas… dans la nature des choses !

\- Parce que c'est dans la nature des choses de se taper la femme de son meilleur amie et de lui faire un gosse ?!

Je sentis alors une brûlure sur ma joue. Je posais la main dessus et la fusillais du regard, alors qu'elle avait encore la main levée. Elle l'abaissa, et s'avança vers moi.

\- Oh Alec, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Sors d'ici ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Alec, écoute-moi ! Oublie ce garçon, je t'en supplie ! Reste éloigné de lui !

\- Je l'aime, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?!

\- Mais que peux-tu aimer chez lui ?

Lui lançant un regard mauvais, je lui souris :

\- Tout ! Ses yeux, le regard qu'il pose sur moi, semblant me crier à quel point il a envie de moi, ses caresses sur ma peau… J'aime le sentir en moi quand il me fait l'amour,…

\- Alec ! Me coupa-t-elle, choquée, une main posée sur le cœur.

Satisfait, mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me levais et lui ouvris la porte de l'appartement.

\- Sors d'ici !

Elle se leva et me jeta un dernier regard.

\- J'espère que tu feras le bon choix… Embrasse Jace de ma part…

Je ne répondis pas et fermais la porte derrière elle. Je m'appuyais contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes… On frappa alors à la porte. Croyant que ma mère revenait, je l'ouvris brusquement. Je sursautais en apercevant une jeune femme, aux cheveux teints en blanc, qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle tendit la main vers moi.

\- Catarina Loss…

\- Bon… Bonjour…

Je lui serrais timidement la main. Je l'avais déjà croisé une fois, enfin il me semble, à Los Angeles, lors de la soirée que tenait Magnus chez lui.

\- Heu… entrez…

Je m'écartais pour la laisser passer. Elle me lança un regard méfiant, avant de franchir le seuil. Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que Magnus. Ses cheveux blancs et son tailleur de la même couleur, la faisaient ressembler à un ange. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était une très belle femme.

\- Vous… Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposais-je.

\- Non… Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… Magnus me tuerait s'il savait que j'étais là…

\- Comment il va ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… C'est justement pour ça que je suis là…

\- Comment ça ?

Je sentais une boule d'angoisse se former à nouveau dans ma poitrine.

\- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis une semaine… M'annonça-t-elle, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Je n'en ai pas non plus… J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne me répond jamais !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Je suis passé chez lui, mais il ne semble pas y être passé depuis des jours…

\- Vous êtes allé à Los Angeles ? Peut-être que…

\- J'ai vérifié tous ses lieux de résidence, Alec. Il n'est pas retourné travailler depuis des jours…

\- Pour… pourquoi vous semblez aussi inquiète ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Passez un joyeux noël :D**_

 _ **Gros bisous :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Manon : Tkt pas Magnus va réussir à tous se les mettre à dos très vite, son chéri y comprit:D Ça risque d'être encore Bagdad dans ta tête encore quelque temps:p J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux noël toi aussi :)**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Raphaël a fait du bon travail:p**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : Oui et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

A mesure que Catarina avançait dans son récit, je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise et me prenais la tête dans les mains. Magnus avait raison : je ne le connaissais pas, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il était capable… Comment avait-il pu me cacher une chose pareille ?! Cela dit, tout devenait plus clair, mais en même temps, cela rendait les choses plus horribles. Je ne savais plus ni qui détester, ni à qui faire confiance… De plus, je ne pouvais empêcher mon inquiétude de grandir au fond de moi. Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner ?

 **Flash Back- Los Angeles- Quelques mois plus tôt**

Me réveillant doucement, je sentis un air frais caresser ma peau dénudée. J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête sur le côté. La baie vitrée de la terrasse était ouverte. Je souris et laissais mes yeux glisser le long de ce dos musclé à la peau mate, qui s'offrait à moi. Le corps tout entier de cet homme faisait emballer mon cœur, comme à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui. Il dût sentir mon regard, car il se retourna et me sourit.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Me fit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Je lui rendis son sourire, et, enroulant les draps autour de mon corps, je me levais du lit. Je m'approchais de lui et l'entourais de mes bras, nous emmitouflant tous les deux dans les draps de satin. A son image, je laissais mon regard se perdre au loin. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient dans la nuit, comme de petites étoiles veillant sur ses habitants.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête… Murmurais-je.

\- Hum…

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je préférerais avoir la possibilité de revenir en arrière…

\- Et que changerais-tu ?

\- Je ramènerais mes parents…

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il ne me parlait jamais de lui, je ne savais donc rien de ses parents.

\- Tu ne parles jamais d'eux… Il n'y a même aucune photo… Il y a une raison ?

\- Ils… Ils sont morts…

Je tressaillis, et resserrais mon étreinte.

\- Oh… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… C'était stupide comme question !

\- Non… Ce ne l'était pas… Il est normal que tu te poses des questions…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette réaction ne lui ressemblait pas, il était plutôt du genre à me faire clairement comprendre que nous deux c'était juste du sexe et rien d'autre, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je pose de questions.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je… je te trouve un peu ailleurs… Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que pour toi il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, que tu ne peux pas te confier à moi… Risquais-je.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Ils me manquent un peu parfois, c'est tout…

J'embrassais ses tempes.

\- Ils vivent à travers toi, tu sais… Puis je suis sûr que de là où ils sont, ils veillent sur toi, et sont certainement très fiers de l'homme que tu es devenu…

Il ferma les yeux.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison…

\- Il suffit d'y croire… Lui chuchotais-je.

 **Présent**

Je serrais les poings. C'est moi qui avais cru en ce que je voulais croire. J'avais lu de la tristesse là où il ne devait y avoir que du mépris et du regret, j'avais vu de l'amour là où il n'y avait que de la haine… Je levais les yeux vers Catarina. Elle me regardait tristement, comme si elle avait pitié de moi. Je sentais la colère monter petit à petit. Je me sentais trahi….

\- Comment puis-je être certain que vous ne me mentez pas ? Que ce ne sont pas encore des mensonges dans le but d'obtenir à nouveau quelque chose de moi ?!

\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire…

\- Alors pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ?!

\- Parce que Magnus est peut-être en danger, et que je ne veux pas perdre mon ami. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider, mais visiblement, j'ai eu tort…

Elle s'avança vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! M'exclamais-je soudain. Son père… Son père faisait vraiment partie du Cercle ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Et bien si ce que tu as découvert sur cette amitié entre ton père et Ari, est véridique, je suppose qu'elle doit en être la raison…

\- Mais.. Mais comment a-t-il pu laisser mon père, ces gens, faire du mal à son fils ?! Comment a-t-il pu leur donner son propre enfant ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas le père de Magnus…

\- Pardon ?! S'il vous plaît ne me dite pas qu'on est frère !

Elle éclata de rire, et moi-même, j'esquissais un léger sourire, face à l'absurdité de ce que je venais de dire.

\- Non, je te rassure, vous n'avez aucun lien de ce côté-là ! Me rassura-t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as des idées bien étranges…

\- Avec tout ce que j'apprends en ce moment, on peut comprendre pourquoi, non ?

\- Je suppose…

\- Donc, si Ari n'est pas le père de Magnus, qui est-ce ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Une ordure… Quelle importance… Ari s'est occupé de lui il y a bien longtemps…

Elle soupira.

\- J'étais là le jour où il a appris la vérité… Il est entré dans une colère noire!

\- Ça peut se comprendre… Mais...elle… elle n'aimait pas Ari ?

\- Katryn pensait avoir trouvé celui qui l'aimerait et la chérirait toute sa vie , mais elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas la priorité de son mari.

\- Si je comprends bien, après avoir appris la vérité, Ari ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son fils, c'est ça ?

\- Disons que le sacrifier n'avait plus d'importance !

\- Mais… Mais que leur ont-ils fait subir exactement ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Vous mentez !

\- Peut-être…

\- Et il y a cinq ans ? Qui a provoqué l'incendie ?! Vous ? Magnus ? Raphaël ? Vous tous peut-être ?!

\- Non, aucun d'entre nous. Me répondit-elle d'une voix calme. Nous avons longtemps soupçonné ton père.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, nous pensons que peut-être Camille aurait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire. Tu comprends, les informations que tu as données à Magnus ont changé la donne…

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à la police ?! C'est évident que c'est elle ! Et pour la bombe aussi !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Nous n'avons aucune confiance en la police, et Magnus ne veut pas en entendre parler.

\- Il préfère haïr mon père plutôt que son amie ! M'exclamais-je, la colère perçant nettement ma voix.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et il le hait pourquoi exactement ? Non parce que s'il m'a menti sur la mort de son père, il peut très bien m'avoir raconté n'importe pour le reste !

Elle me toisa avec froideur.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Je suis venue te demander de l'aide, mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton droit. Je n'insisterais pas.

\- Je vais vous aider ! Mais avant, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour ce putain d'incendie!

\- Je te répète que je n'en sais rien. Lorsque Magnus est arrivé chez moi, il soutenait son père, gravement blessé.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas demandé d'explications ?!

\- Cela faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas revu, alors tu penses bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai faite ! Mais il a gardé le silence, me demandant simplement de demander à Ragnor les clés de son ancienne maison de campagne. On y a ensuite enfermé Ari, et Magnus nous a ordonné de l'y garder, précisant qu'il ne devait en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

\- Vous lui avez obéi, comme ça, sans questions ?

\- Oui ! Parce que nous avions confiance en lui et qu'on savait que s'il faisait ça, c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison, peu importe laquelle !

\- Mais… Mais il y a eu un enterrement ! C'était sur le journal !

\- Oui… La maison ayant été entièrement brûlée, et des témoins ayant affirmé que les Bane étaient à l'intérieur, personne ne s'est posé plus de questions que ça. Ils ont tous deux étaient déclarés morts, puis il y a eu une enquête pour connaître les causes à l'origine de l'incendie.

\- Vous… Vous êtes allé à l'enterrement ?

\- Oui. J'ai pleuré la mort de Katryn, je l'aimais beaucoup.

\- Et Magnus ?

\- Quoi Magnus ?

\- Il y était allé aussi ?

\- Oui…

\- Ouais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question… Jouer la comédie, c'est son truc, et comme il le dit si bien, il est très doué dans ce domaine ! Verser de fausses larmes, ça, il sait faire !

\- Ce n'était pas de fausses larmes ! Il y a vraiment des corps enterrés dans cette tombe !

\- Les corps de qui ?! Je croyais que…

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire !

Je lui lançais un regard dégoûté.

\- Jusqu'ici je pensais que c'était vous, enfin, Magnus et ses amis, qui étiez les victimes, mais aujourd'hui… Je ne sais plus ni qui croire, ni qui défendre ! Je vais vous aider à le retrouver, mais après… après je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous !

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Après un moment de silence, elle rajouta :

\- Mais tu sais, il t'aime, vraiment… J'espère qu'on le retrouvera et que tu pourras avoir une conversation avec lui, que tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu te poses.

\- Comme s'il allait me répondre…

 **Plus tard**

Nous étions dans l'appartement de Magnus, à Brooklyn. J'avais proposé de fouiller l'appartement, espérant désespérément trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. J'avais oublié que cet appartement était pratiquement vide… Catarina avait appelé Ragnor et Raphaël en renfort. Entre lui et moi, la tension était toujours palpable, et je le soupçonnais fortement d'être parfaitement capable de me planter littéralement un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Cette haine qu'il nourrissait envers moi s'était très largement accru lorsqu'il avait appris que Catarina m'avait appris pour Ari Bane, et son « évasion ». De plus, il me lançait des regards assassins, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Le mien n'était pas plus amical. Quant à Ragnor et Catarina, même si leurs attitudes envers moi étaient moins hostiles, elles demeuraient froides, et je pouvais percevoir une lueur de méfiance dans leur regard.

\- On ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière! S'exclama soudain Raphaël, nous faisant tous sursauter. C'est à lui qu'il faut poser les questions ! Rajouta-t-il en me désignant d'un air menaçant.

Je me tournais vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est !

\- Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça !

Je m'avançais vers lui, collant presque mon corps au sien. Il recula et je souris.

\- Tu as peur Santiago ?

\- De qui ? De toi ? Je pourrais t'écraser en un claquement de doigts !

\- Ben viens, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois, tu as eu besoin du soutien de Magnus ! Sans lui, tu serais encore probablement en train de gémir dans un coin, recroquevillé sur toi-même !

\- N'inverse pas les rôles ! Sans Magnus, TU serais Mort !

\- Et bien vas-y, tue-moi ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne te le pardonnera pas !

\- Il se fiche de toi ! Si tu savais à quel point…

Je lui lançais un regard de dégoût.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le laisse de toute façon ! Tu avais raison, lui et moi n'avons aucun avenir…

Il s'avançait vers moi lorsque des rires et des bruits de pas montant l'escalier, qui menait à l'appartement, se faisaient entendre. D'un même mouvement, on se tourna tous les quatre vers la porte, au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait. Sur le coup, aucun de nous ne réagit. Les nouveaux arrivants, eux, se figèrent. La fille se figea dans un gloussement, mais repris très vite contenance. Son sourire s'agrandit, alors que j'entendais Raphaël juré en espagnol à côté de moi. Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de la fille, un bras autour de sa taille. Avant que je n'ai pu réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit, Catarina me passa devant et lui colla une gifle, qui sembla raisonner dans l'appartement vide.

\- Toujours aussi violente à ce que je vois ! S'exclama la fille, alors que l'homme passait une main sur sa joue rougie, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

\- Oh toi.. la ferme ! S'écria Catarina. Et toi, tu as intérêt à me donner une très, très, bonne explication !

\- Laisse-nous ! Lui ordonna l'homme, me fixant toujours de ses yeux mordorés, que je fixais avec haine.

Catarina tourna le regard vers moi, et je pouvais sentir Raphaël lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu te fous de nous, Magnus ? Lui demanda Ragnor.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

\- Tu ne nous donnes aucune nouvelle pendant des jours et tu te ramènes avec celle-là ?! S'exclama Raphaël, en pointant la fille du doigt.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, et passa sa main sur sa joue. Il la dégagea violemment.

\- Ahhh Raphaël… Je t'ai connu plus docile…

\- Camille…. Toujours aussi charmante !

\- Camille ?! M'exclamais-je soudain. La Camille ?!

\- On t'a parlé de moi, jeune homme ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'avançais vers elle, un éclat assassin dans les yeux.

\- Tu as tenté de tuer ma famille !

\- Si peut… Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me tournais vers Magnus.

\- Alors ils avaient raison… Tu étais dans le coup ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot… Quand comptais-tu retenter ton coup ?! Quand tu m'avais dans ton lit peut-être ?!

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers la sortie, tout en aboyant aux autres de dégager. Il me jeta littéralement hors de l'appartement, avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens et de me murmurer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu oublierais aussi vite…

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que la porte se refermait sur moi. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers son propriétaire. Ragnor me regardait tristement.

\- Je sais que les éléments ne jouent pas en sa faveur, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la bombe qui a failli tuer ta famille !

\- Il a toujours été comme ça ? Toujours aussi changeant et imprévisible ? Le questionnais-je. Parce que je n'arrive pas à le suivre ! Un coup c'est blanc, un coup c'est noir ! Il n'y a pas de juste milieu ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses décisions, je… Il m'a menti, il m'a menti sur des choses beaucoup trop graves ! Je ne peux pas passer au-dessus de ça !

Il soupira.

\- Viens avec moi, allons prendre un verre. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer…

\- Tu vas lui expliquer quoi exactement ? Commença à s'énerver Raphaël.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais…

\- Ta famille a tout pris à la mienne, et ton père a fait du mal à mes amis !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

\- Tu commences vraiment à…

La porte de l'appartement se rouvrit alors sur un Magnus qui nous fusillait du regard.

\- Vous comptez hurler encore longtemps sur mon pallier ?!

Je ne répondis pas, laissant ce soin-là à ses amis. Jetant un œil au-dessus de son épaule, j'aperçus Camille, assise dans le fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main. Je serrais les dents. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ?

\- Tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec elle ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Peut-être bien ! Alors si tu pouvais débarrasser le plancher, ça m'arrangerait !

\- Magnus, ça suffit S'exclama Ragnor. Tu te calmes maintenant ! Et demandes Camille de s'en aller s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle !

Magnus tourna le regard vers lui, haussa les épaules, et nous fit entrer à nouveau dans l'appartement. Honnêtement, j'étais étonné de le voir obéir à l'injonction de son ami. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de cette Camille, et celle-ci nous fit un signe de la main provocateur, avant de quitter les lieux, son rire raisonnant dans la pièce vide. Je vis alors Ragnor entraîner un Raphaël agacé, et une Catarina furieuse, à sa suite, nous laissant seuls Magnus et moi. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, à se toiser l'un l'autre. Il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alec ?

\- Rien de spécial. Ton père va bien ?!

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il pâlit et jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte, avant de baisser les yeux et de secouer la tête.

\- Lequel des trois n'a pas su tenir sa langue ?

\- Quelle importance ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

\- Jamais ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- Pas mes affaires ?! Répétais-je. T'aurais dû me le dire avant que je ne me ridiculise en te consolant pour… pour la mort de ton père alors qu'il est bel et bien vivant !

\- Alec, il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne parleras de ça à personne !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Alec, s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne te dois rien ! Et tu as essayé de tuer mes parents !

\- Ce n'était pas moi !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille ?! Ahh c'est sûr, c'est facile pour toi de me dire « je t'aime » ! En même temps, quand on n'en pense pas un mot, c'est facile ! Tu vois quand je te vois, là, toi et tous tes mensonges, je me demande ce que j'ai pu te trouver ! Mais dis-moi il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir : ça ta fait quoi de pleurer de faux mort, de jouer le pauvre enfant orphelin?! T'as prit ton pied en voyant les gens s'apitoyer sur ton sort ?! « Oh le pauvre petit chou qui se retrouve tout seul » ! Tu parles !

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire ! Me fit-il froidement.

\- Et bien dis-le-moi, vas-y ! Raconte-moi encore des mensonges ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire hein ? Que lui aussi a abusé de toi ?! Dis donc, les gens t'aiment bien !

Il avait fermé les yeux, et serrait tellement fort le bord du comptoir de ses mains, que ses jointures avaient blanchies.

\- Va-t'en…

\- Avec plaisir ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je te fous la paix ! Je vais me concentrer sur ce qui est le plus important pour moi : ma sœur, mon frère, mes amis ! Quant à toi, mes parents, et tout ce qui va avec, allez tous vous faire foutre ! Vous vous êtes tous bien trouvé, il n'y en a aucun pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes !

\- T'as fini ?!

\- Non ! Ne t'approche plus de ma famille ou je te jure que cette fois tu auras une histoire bel et bien réelle à raconter !

Sur ces mots, je quittais l'appartement, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je dévalais en courant les marches menant au hall de l'immeuble, des larmes de rage roulant sur mes joues. Perturbé par ma dispute… non plutôt ma rupture officielle avec Magnus, je ne vis que trop tard le van noir s'arrêter à ma hauteur. Je sentis alors une vive douleur au niveau de mon crâne et je m'écroulais à terre. Je n'eus le temps que d'apercevoir le visage d'une femme penchée sur moi, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **PDV Magnus**

J'essayais de calmer ma respiration. C'est ce que j'avais voulu, alors pourquoi me sentais-je aussi mal ? C'était la meilleure des solutions, non ? L'éloigner de moi… Au moins s'il ne voulait plus me voir, il se tiendrait à l'écart de tout ça et serait en sécurité. Enfin, je l'espérais… Pourtant, ses mots me faisaient mal. Comment avait-il pu oublier aussi vite ce que je lui avais dit ? Je lui avais dit de ne pas oublier que je l'aimais, putain ! De rage, j'envoyais voler une statuette, qui traînait dans un coin, à travers la pièce. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il l'avait prétendu… C'est vrai, il me prenait pour un menteur, alors que s'il m'avait vraiment, il serait que je ne mens pas ! Je lui avais caché certaines choses, mais je ne lui avais jamais menti. Pas vraiment, en tout cas… Je ne pouvais juste pas le lui dire ! Je me pris la tête dans les mains, retenant en grand peine mon envie de hurler. Pourquoi ils le lui avaient dit ?! Pourquoi ?! Je le leur avais interdit ! Je gémis de douleur. Ma respiration saccadée ne m'aidait pas à calmer la douleur que me causait ma côte cassée. Grimaçant, je me rendis à la salle de bain. J'ôtais difficilement ma chemise, et examinais mon corps dans le miroir. Je n'y avais jamais vu autant de bleus… Je fermais les yeux, laissant des larmes couler sur mon visage beaucoup trop pâle. En cet instant, je n'avais jamais eu autant besoin d'Alec, de son sourire, de.. de son amour… Mais je ne pouvais pas ! J'en mourais s'ils s'en prenaient à lui…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Manon : Pour me faire pardonner je poste vite le nouveau chapitre t'as vue :p mdr Camille elle fait comme chez elle :D**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Faudra attendre un peu encore pour les retrouvailles torrides hein :p**_

 **Flash Back- 6 ans plus tôt- New York**

Ari faisait les cent pas dans son salon, sous les yeux amusés de Robert.

\- La parfaite petite famille vient de se briser, si je comprends bien ! Se moqua-t-il.

Ari lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Rober éclata de rire.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Ta femme a fait un gosse d'un autre ! Enfant que tu as élevé comme si c'était le tien !

\- Merci de me le rappeler… Maugréa Ari.

\- De rien, c'est un plaisir, tu le sais !

\- Je l'ai tué ! Lui annonça soudain Ari.

\- Qui ? Le géniteur de ton fils ?

\- Oui… Hier soir… Je l'ai retrouvé et… je l'ai tué…

Le rire de Robert redoubla.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que tu me l'annonces aussi calmement, ou que ça ne me surprenne même pas…

\- Quoi?! Tu aurais réagi comme moi si Maryse t'avait fait la même chose !

\- Mes enfants sont bel et bien de moi !

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'Alec est ton portrait craché ! S'exclama Ari ironiquement.

Robert haussa les épaules.

\- Maryse m'est fidèle…

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, sachant que toi c'est loin d'être le cas !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ce sujet ?! Ton fils et ses amis m'ont enlevé celle que j'aimais !

\- Justement !

Ari prit place à côté de lui, dans l'immense canapé blanc qui trônait au milieu du salon, d'une taille extravagante.

\- J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui non seulement pourrait nous faire gagner beaucoup d'argent en nous permettant de faire faire à la science une avancée considérable, et en même temps nous faire assouvir à tous les deux notre désir de vengeance !

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Robert, soudain intéressé.

\- Tu te souviens ce dont Valentin nous avait parlé à la fac ? Cette étude sur le conditionnement à la peur effectuée sur des animaux ?

\- Oui, et bien quoi ?

\- On pourrait la reproduire…

\- Et en quoi cela assouvirait ma vengeance ? Laisse ces pauvres souris et compagnie, là où elles sont !

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir… On pourrait reproduire la même chose… Avec des humains…

Robert ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Ari.

\- Attends… Rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à… Ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Des enfants qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais jeter en prison !

\- En prison oui, mais…

\- Ils ont tué celle que tu aimais et l'enfant qu'elle portait, Robert…

Robert resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

\- Et toi, quelle est ta raison ?

\- La science, mon ami, la science…

 **Présent- Los Angeles**

\- Tu en veux ?

Magnus, las, leva les yeux vers Camille. Celle-ci, allongée à moitié nue sur le lit, lui tendait une cigarette. Il secoua la tête en grimaçant. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de penser à ce gosse cinq minutes ?! Oublie-le !

\- Je te signale qu'il est la seule raison de ta présence ici !

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu me manquais ?

Camille se redressa, et lui souris. Elle se mit alors au-dessus de lui, passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Avoue quand même qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…

\- Alors arrête de penser à lui ! Il n'en vaut même pas la peine ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de 17 ans peut t'apporter ?! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes !

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

\- On a un pacte Camille, tu m'as promis que tu ne t'en prendrais plus à lui, ni à sa famille !

Camille fit glisser sa main sur son torse, prenant soin d'appuyer un peu plus fort au niveau de sa côte cassée, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Rien que pour ça, tu devrais m'accorder ma douce vengeance !

Magnus la fit basculer sur le dos et se plaça à son tour au-dessus d'elle.

\- Essaye et je te jure que tu auras très vite une tombe à ton nom !

\- Oh Magnus, arrête les menaces en l'air, je t'en prie ! On a toujours joué cartes sur table, toi et moi ! Tu ne me feras jamais de mal ! Tu me détestes peut-être, mais tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie, tu as besoin que j'existe !

Magnus la fixa. Il était trop fier pour le reconnaître ouvertement, mais elle avait raison. Enfants déjà, ils avaient toujours joué au chat et à la souris. Cela avait toujours été comme cela entre eux, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans elle. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, et elle ne pourrait jamais sans prendre à lui. Ils avaient beau se détester, ils se protégeraient toujours.

\- Je te demande juste de ne pas t'en prendre à lui, et de cesser de le faire suivre !

\- Je voulais juste les effrayer un peu ! Si j'avais voulu les tuer, ils le seraient déjà tous, sans exception !

\- Ta planque était envahie de photos de lui !

\- Curiosité !

\- Bien sûr oui ! Laisse-le tranquille !

\- C'est ce que je fais ! Ça fait des jours que je suis collé à toi ! Difficile de harceler ton petit ami dans des conditions pareilles, non ?!

\- J'espère !

\- Je te le jure, ton petit ange peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, je ne toucherais pas à un seul de ses cheveux sacrés ! Ricana-t-elle.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Il enfila un jean, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle :

\- Je dois passer voir Etta… Tu veux venir ?

\- Non merci…

\- Elle te demande !

\- Et alors ?!

\- Alors tu pourrais faire un effort et aller la voir !

\- Elle est complètement folle ! Quel intérêt d'y aller ?!

\- Elle va beaucoup mieux !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Camille… Viens avec moi…

\- Non !

\- Si ! De toute façon je ne compte pas te laisser seule ici ! Je n'ai pas confiance !

\- Je-ne-toucherais-pas-à-Alec ! S'exclama-t-elle, en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?! Il ne représente aucun intérêt pour moi ! Je me fiche de lui comme de mon premier shoot !

\- C'est marrant que tu parles de ça, parce que… tu devrais arrêter, ça te donne le teint cireux !

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas de te faire atteindre le 7ème ciel ! Lui fit-elle en se levant.

Elle enleva sa nuisette, se retrouvant complètement nue.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ? Honore ton pacte, Magnus Bane…

 **Plus tard**

Camille, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur, gardait son regard rivé sur la vitre de la voiture, côté passager.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Non ! Vas-y tout seul !

\- Tu as peur, c'est ça ?

\- Peur de quoi ?! Lui demanda-t-elle, en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui. Je n'ai peur de rien !

\- Faux ! Tu as peur de montrer que ça te touche de la voir dans cet état-là !

\- Je m'en fiche royalement !

\- Hum… Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais…

Camille ne répondit pas et tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre.

\- Bien… Soupira Magnus. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Je prends les clés au cas où!

\- Tu vas m'enfermer dans cette caisse ?!

\- T'as tout compris ! Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps !

\- C'est ça… Profites-en pour voler quelques médicaments…

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Magnus.

\- Parce que tu as grimacé tout le trajet jusqu'ici ! Tes blessures te font toujours aussi mal…

Il sourit. Elle avait toujours eu ce don pour remarquer ce que personne d'autre n'était capable de voir.

\- Je reviens vite…

 **New York**

Ligoté à une chaise, trempé d'eau glacée, Alec tremblait de froid, et de peur. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et humide ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. L'air empesté l'essence et le plastique brûlé. Il était plongé dans le noir, aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de sa dispute avec Magnus et d'avoir quitté précipitamment l'appartement. Il s'était ensuite réveillé là, une douleur lancinante lui vrillant le crâne, et attaché à ce qu'il supposait être une chaise. Il avait faim et soif. Il avait hurlé au début, priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende, mais personne n'était venu. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et rien ne se passait, excepté cette eau glacée qui s'écoulait sur lui à des intervalles réguliers, le glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Il pensa que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de sortir de là très vite, il allait finir par mourir d'hypothermie. Une nouvelle coulée d'eau glacée lui brûla la peau. Il ne sentait plus les extrémités de ses doigts, et ses dents s'entrechoquaient entre elles sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler ou d'appeler à l'aide. Il pensa à sa famille, à sa sœur et Jace, qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude de voir qu'il ne revenait pas. Parce qu'ils devaient s'être aperçus de son absence, non ? Pas sûr, pensa-t-il. Ils l'habitude, ces derniers mois, de ne pas le voir rentrer car il restait chez Magnus, et il ne les prévenait jamais, sa relation avec ce dernier devant rester la plus discrète possible. Plusieurs jours passeraient donc peut-être avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de son absence. Surtout que ce n'est pas Magnus qui allait s'en inquiéter, étant donné qu'après leur dernière discussion, il ne devait sûrement plus avoir envie de le revoir. Alec ferma les yeux. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une situation pareille ? Il supposa qu'en étant le fils de Robert Lightwood, il aurait pu se douter qu'un jour une chose pareille arriverait. Il allait mourir ici, personne ne le retrouverait… Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'un nouveau seau d'eau glacée se déversa sur son corps, et il s'évanouit…

 **Los Angeles**

Lorsque Magnus entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir Etta levée, coiffée, habillée dans un somptueux tailleur blanc, et maquillée. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Surpris, il resta figé sur le seuil de la porte. Elle tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Comment tu me trouves ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Wow ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu… Tu es magnifique !

Elle tendit les mains vers lui.

\- Approche !

Il attrapa ses mains, les serrant dans les siennes.

\- J'ai envie de sortir ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un parc magnifique à deux pas d'ici ! Tu m'y emmènerais ?

\- Etta, je… Tu dois te reposer, puis je ne crois pas qu'il te soit autorisé de sortir…

\- Je me suis assez reposée ! Et enfreindre les règles… On faisait ça tout le temps avant, tu te rappelles ?

Magnus leva les yeux vers elle. Les siens brillaient d'excitation.

\- Je me rappelle, oui…

\- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi oui !

Elle sautilla comme une petite fille, et il ne put qu'accepter. Elle lui sauta au cou, et il la serra contre lui en souriant. Il la fit ensuite sortir de l'hôpital. Personne ne fit attention à eux, les infirmières étant trop occupées à s'affairer dans tous les sens. A l'extérieur, Magnus se figea en apercevant Camille, dans sa voiture, qui le fusillait du regard. Il grimaça : il l'avait oubliée. Etta, apercevant son amie, courut vers l'Audi et ouvrit la portière côté passager, sautant à moitié sur Camille. Cette dernière n'eut d'autres choix que de sortir de la voiture pour échapper à son étreinte.

\- Calme, fillette ! Lui fit-elle.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! S'exclama Etta en lui sautant à nouveau au cou.

Camille jeta un regard implorant à un Magnus rieur. Il finit tout de même par éloigner la jeune fille d'elle.

\- Et si on y allait avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence ? Leur fit-il.

\- « On » ne va nulle part ! Le prévint Camille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête, mais je ne veux pas y participer, c'est hors de question !

Etta, en revanche, était déjà installée sur la banquette arrière. Elle passa la tête à l'extérieur :

\- Vous venez ? Je croyais qu'on était pressé !

Du coin de l'œil, Magnus vit Camille sourire.

\- Allez, monte, je te ramène au loft !

\- Trop aimable de ta part !

Ils montèrent en voiture et Magnus démarra. Etta se jeta sur le poste radio, et mit la musique à fond, tombant sur un rap dont la moitié des paroles, déballées à toute vitesse, étaient incompréhensibles. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le moins du monde la jeune fille qui commença à danser et chanter.

Camille haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Magnus, qui jetait de temps à autre des regards amusés dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Ils lui ont filé quoi dans cet asile de fous ?!

\- Elle est heureuse, c'est tout !

\- Et heureuse de quoi ?! Il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui puisse la rendre aussi heureuse ! Et je te signale qu'il a quelques jours à peine, elle ressemblait à un zombie décérébré !

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Ne joue pas l'effarouché, ça ne te va pas !

\- Tu ne préfères pas la voir comme ça ?!

\- Honnêtement ? Non ! Je trouve ce revirement de situation, flippant !

\- C'est peut-être de te voir qui la met dans cet état-là ! Lui répondit Magnus, moqueur.

\- Très drôle !

Elle appuya alors sa tête contre le repose-tête, poussant un cri de rage.

\- Bordel, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir !

\- Mais tu es là ! Assume maintenant !

\- Vous êtes des poisons, tous les deux ! Chaque fois que vous êtes dans les parages, des ennuis arrivent ! Je le sens, un sale truc va nous tomber dessus ! Moi qui n'aspirait qu'à une petite vie tranquille !

Magnus ricana.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une petite vie tranquille, oui ! Tu as très bien compris !

\- Donc faire exploser l'Institut Lightwood, c'est avoir une vie tranquille pour toi ?

\- Les Lightwood sont des assassins qui méritent tous de crever comme des chiens ! S'exclama alors Etta.

Trop occupés par leur dispute, Camille et Magnus n'avaient pas remarqué que la jeune fille avait cessé de chanter, et qu'elle avait coupé la musique. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le loft.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle pour une fois ! Fit Camille.

\- Ils ne méritent que la mort… Rajouta Etta, avant de se tourner vers Magnus et de poser une main sur sa joue. On doit rester tous les trois ensembles, personne d'autre, tu te souviens ?

Il pâlit, son cœur s'accélérant dangereusement devant la folie qu'il voyait à présent briller dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Dire quoi ? Lui fit-elle en souriant, avant de se remette à chanter.

\- Elle est complètement barrée ! S'exclama Camille. Je me tire de là, elle me file les jetons !

\- Je te déconseille de sortir… La prévint Magnus.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi?!

Il lui désigna alors le devant de la voiture. Robert Lightwood, habillé comme à son habitude dans des habits sombres, se tenait devant eux. Etta poussa un cri apeuré, et voulut sortir de la voiture, mais Magnus verrouilla les portières.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Non !

Il lui prit la main.

\- Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Elle leva des yeux effrayés vers lui.

\- Tu ne risques rien ici, il ne te fera pas de mal. Je vais sortir m'en occuper mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette voiture, d'accord ?

\- Non, n'y va pas !

\- Ça va, il ne me fera rien, pas en pleine rue ! Reste… Reste juste là !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Camille, qui fixait toujours Robert avec des yeux haineux. Lui la regardait avec dégoût.

\- Camille… Lui fit calmement Magnus. Veille sur Etta, s'il te plaît…

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je pourrais sortir et arracher la tête de ce fils de chien !

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis !

\- J'ai promis de ne pas toucher aux enfants, pas au paternel !

Magnus ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Puis après tout, si elle voulait se jeter sur lui, que grand bien lui fasse. Robert ne méritait pas mieux de toute façon. Il sortit, prudemment, de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Lança-t-il à Robert.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de là-dedans ! Lui répondit-il froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Magnus.

\- Je viens chercher mon fils !

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas là !

Robert s'avança vers lui.

\- Je sais qu'il est avec toi !

\- Mon coffre n'est pas assez grand pour cacher ton fils, désolé ! Et non, je ne l'ai pas découpé en morceaux !

Furieux de son impertinence, Robert le saisit par le col et lui colla violemment le dos contre le capot de la voiture. Camille réagit aussitôt, et sortant à la vitesse de l'éclair de la voiture, elle se retrouva derrière Robert, avant de lui placer un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Je te conseille fortement de le lâcher… Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il obéit à contre cœur. Magnus se redressa, et remit le col de sa veste en place. Il afficha un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, en voyant Robert sous la menace du couteau de Camille.

\- Et oui, Robert. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Maintenant, nous savons nous défendre !

\- J'avais remarqué, oui ! J'ai bien reçu ton «cadeau », je te rassure !

\- Quel cadeau ?! S'étonna Magnus.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Regarde autour de toi ! Il n'y a personne dans cette ruelle ! On peut se parler franchement toi et moi ! On est entre nous ! Mes enfants… Rajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Camille resserra sa prise, lui entaillant légèrement la gorge. Magnus s'avança vers lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes enfants ! Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles !

\- Donc tu prétends que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as envoyé la main d'Hodge dans une boîte?!

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas moi. Mais qui que ce soit, je le félicite de son initiative !

\- Tu parles ! Je sais que c'est toi, et tu vas me rendre mon fils tout de suite !

\- Lequel ? Rétorqua Magnus, provoquant les ricanements de Camille.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Tu le regretterais !

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me faire des menaces ! Un seul mot de ma part, et elle déverse tes entrailles sur le trottoir !

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! Mais tu vois, des hommes à moi sont placés au-dessus de ton immeuble et vous tiennent en joue en ce moment même ! Alors si j'étais toi, je me donnerais ce que je veux !

Magnus leva les yeux vers l'immeuble, estimant ses chances de sortir vivant de cette histoire. Reposant ses yeux sur Robert, il lui dit :

\- Alec n'est pas avec moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a deux jours, à New York. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, de moi non plus !

\- Alec n'est pas rentré chez nous !

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Sa sœur et son meilleur ami n'ont aucune nouvelle de lui non plus ! Crois-tu qu'il les aurait laissé quitter eux aussi ?! J'ai fait localiser son portable et devine où je l'ai retrouvé ?!

\- Surprends-moi !

\- Dans une poubelle devant ton appartement de Brooklyn !

Magnus accusa le coup, et s'efforça de se composer un visage neutre alors même que l'inquiétude ne cessait d'accroître à l'intérieur de lui.

\- J'ai dit « surprends-moi » !

\- Je te jure que si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit…

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! Je ne sais pas où ton rejeton de fils se trouve, et je m'en fiche ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux me tuer vas-y, fais-le ! Sinon dégage d'ici !

Robert le dévisagea, cherchant à scruter si l'homme en face de lui mentait ou si au contraire il était honnête. Il connaissait ces enfants par cœur…

\- Tu ne mens pas… Fit-il à mi-voix.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Alec ! Lui répéta Magnus.

\- Aide-moi à le retrouver !

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Camille. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je m'en fiche », vieil homme ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je l'ai demandé ! Rétorqua Robert.

\- Lui ou moi, c'est pareil ! On se fiche de ton rejeton ! Qu'il crève !

Mais Robert ne l'écoutait pas, gardant ses yeux rivées dans ceux de Magnus.

\- Tu tiens à lui, ça se voit… Tu aimes mon fils !

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas !

\- Tu mens… Je t'ai vu faire avec lui, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux !

\- Pourtant tu n'hésites pas à m'accuser de lui avoir fait du mal !

\- Bien sûr ! Ta présence à ses côtés est nocive ! Et je reste persuadé que ta haine envers moi est plus forte que ton amour pour lui, mais…

\- Mais tu veux que quand même que je t'aide à le retrouver ?

\- Oui… Je ferais tout pour mon fils !

 **New York**

Alec ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était toujours aussi gelé, mais il avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient moins humides qu'avant. Pour autant, il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Une lumière vive éclaira alors la pièce, le faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne s'habitue à la lumière. Il n'eut pas le temps d'explorer la pièce du regard : la porte face à lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ce qu'il supposa être une fille, au vu de son corps mince et de ses longs cheveux bruns relevaient en une queue-de-cheval. Il ne pouvait en être sûr, son visage étant caché par une cagoule. Elle lui jeta un morceau de pain au visage.

\- Mange ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Alec ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien une fille…

\- Qui… êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faiblarde.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'avança vers lui, et l'attrapant violemment par les cheveux, elle lui rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle attrapa ensuite le morceau de pain et le lui présenta devant la bouche.

\- Mange !

Au lieu de lui obéir, le jeune homme lui cracha à la figure.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Lui fit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Elle jeta le pain au sol et quitta la pièce, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un briquet dans la main. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'amusa à passer la flamme devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce… que… vous.. voulez ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose ?

\- Vous… Vous me retenez bien… pour... pour une raison, non ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question.

\- Je le fais pour la science !

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, tu dois juste souffrir !

Elle approcha alors la flamme de son visage, et il poussa un cri de douleur…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Gros bisousss**


	18. Chapter 18

Nouveau chap vers 23h/23h30

Attention : Violence +++ donc -18 et âme sensible passez votre chemin

Bisousssss


	19. Chapter 19

_**Manon : Bon j'ai conscience que je ne vais pas me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre mais je jure solennellement que je me rattraperai très prochainement :p je ne touche pas à son visage promis (ou pas hein mais pas définitif promis j'y tiens quand même:p )**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : tkt pas je me charge moi même de les torturer, tu peux donc faire une pause et les chouchouter :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : merciii**_

 _ **Dest : Merci beaucoup :D**_

 **ATTENTION : Présence de violence a caractère sexuel : -18 ans et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !**

 **Flash Back-6 ans plus tôt**

\- Tu restes ce soir ?

\- Non, Maryse m'a harcelé tout l'après-midi pour s'assurer que je n'oublie pas l'anniversaire d'Alec ce soir !

Ari éclata de rire et s'allongea dans le canapé de son salon.

\- Tu lui obéis comme un petit chien, c'est trop mignon !

\- Je fais profil bas pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et tu devrais prendre exemple !

Robert s'avança vers le frigo et en retira une bière.

\- Tu en veux une ? Demanda-t-il à son ami, en se tournant vers lui.

\- D'après toi ?

Robert sourit et lui en lança une, avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir.

\- Au fait, tu as vu la photo sur le New York Times ?

\- Ouais… Difficile de la rater !

\- Maryse était furieuse !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Elle ne peut pas m'encadrer !

\- Tu ne fais rien pour améliorer la situation !

\- C'est vrai… Je reconnais ! Lui fit Ari avec un sourire mesquin.

Robert secoua la tête.

\- Il va falloir s'occuper de ce docteur ! Il commence à poser beaucoup de questions et… des rumeurs commencent à courir. Puis cette photo n'arrange rien ! Les gens commencent à se demander si on ne fait pas semblant de se détester juste pour les endormir !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?!

\- Si, mais ils ne sont pas censés le savoir !

\- Demande au Cercle de s'en occuper ! On verse au Times une jolie somme d'argent et cet article sera oublié en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

\- Et Andersson ?

Ari haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas… Je verrais…

\- Il faudra aussi décider de ce qu'on fait des gosses…Ils faisaient tellement de conneries que les gens s'étonnent de ne plus entendre parler d'eux depuis quelques mois…

\- M'en parle pas ! Katryn harcèle le pensionnat pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils…

\- Je t'aurais bien dit de demander au gamin de l'appeler mais… il balancerait tout à sa mère !

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'avances toujours pas ?!

\- Avec les autres si, mais pas avec lui ! Il s'oppose toujours à moi et je n'obtiens rien de lui !

\- Intéressant…

\- Pas vraiment ! Ce n'est pas toi qui le supportes à longueur de journée ! Crois-moi ton fils sait parfaitement comment faire sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds !

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils, et s'il te plaît, ne les abîmes pas trop, on a encore besoin d'eux quelque temps !

\- Jusqu'ici nous n'avons eu qu'à déplorer qu'une seule perte…

\- J'avais prévenu qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup !

\- Elle a suivi les deux plus jeunes… C'est quoi leurs noms déjà ?

Ari haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me préoccupe du nom de ces gosses ? Je m'en fiche royalement !

\- Quand même… Ce sont des enfants… Lui fit Robert, une pointe de remords dans la voix.

\- Ces enfants, comme tu dis, ont failli nous mettre sur la paille !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais, mais… J'ai peur que ça aille trop loin, que Valentin aille trop loin !

\- Ce que fait Valentin, c'est son problème, pas le nôtre…

\- On ne va quand même pas le laisser faire !

Ari grimaça. Lui non plus n'était pas prêt à aller jusque-là, mais…

\- C'est peut-être l'élément qui nous manque…

\- Mais…

\- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, Robert, en l'honneur de notre amitié…

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on doit en arriver là, je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de Magnus… Ne laisse pas Valentin l'approcher…

Robert pâli.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui… Mais on est déjà allé trop loin… On ne peut plus reculer…

 **Présent- New York**

\- Tu vas risquer notre vie, _ta_ vie, pour une histoire de cul ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là, j'espère ?!

Magnus prit une profonde inspiration, et sans quitter des yeux les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel de New York, il répondit tout simplement à Raphaël :

\- Si, je le suis… Je ne te demande rien Raphaël, je ne te demande pas de mourir pour moi, parce que si tu me suis c'est forcément ce qu'il va arriver… Il y a peu de chances qu'on ressorte vivant de cette histoire, mais je ne peux le laisser mourir là-bas seul… Je ne peux rester ici les bras croisés en sachant qu'il souffre….

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Il… Il est peut-être juste en train de se dorer la pilule dans les caraïbes ! Insista Raphaël, espérant le faire changer d'avis.

\- Non… Je le sens… Il ne va pas bien…

\- T'es dingue ! Et c'est du suicide ! Et pour quoi ?! Pour un garçon de 17 ans ! Pour un Lightwood !

Magnus sourit. Étonnamment, il se sentait calme. Affronter son passé ne lui faisait plus peur. Il allait retrouver Alec, et il serait ensemble pour toujours, peu importe ce qui arriverait.

\- Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? Le destin se joue parfois de nous de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit… Peut-être que Dieu me fait passer un message, qui sait…

\- Et quel message ? Crève ?!

\- Ahh Raphaël, toi qui es pourtant le plus croyant de nous deux, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ne pas croire qu'Alec est un ange venue me sauver ?

\- Tu délires complet… Je ne sais pas ce que Camille t'a fait prendre, mais…

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre le lien qui me lie à elle, qui me lie à eux tous… Tu n'étais pas là…

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de, « mais », Raphaël…

Il se tourna alors vers son ami, et lui sourit de plus belle. Il tendit la main vers lui.

\- Approche…

Raphaël secoua la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux sombres. Il saisit ensuite la main de Magnus, et celui-ci l'attira avec lui sur le balcon.

\- Ferme les yeux… Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'Espagnol obéit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu entends comme cette nuit est paisible, calme ? On peut même entendre légèrement le clapotis des vagues s'écrasant sur les coques des bateaux amarrés au port… Tu te souviens la première fois où on a pris la mer ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Raphaël. Magnus ne les vit pas, trop occuper à fixer les étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

\- On avait quoi ? 16 ans ? 17, peut-être… Tu te rappelles comme on se sentait libre ? Le vent caressant nos visages, le goût salé sur nos lèvres… Tu te rappelles, Raphaël ?

\- Oui… Lui répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Magnus reposa ses yeux sur lui, et apercevant enfin les larmes de son ami, il posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre toujours serrée dans la sienne. Il essuya du pouce une nouvelle larme.

\- Je serais toujours là, Raphaël… Je serais le vent sur ton visage, je serais les rayons de soleil qui réchauffent ta peau, je serais le froid qui la brûle…

Il approcha alors ses lèvres des siennes et déposa un rapide baiser dessus. Puis il s'en alla. Raphaël garda les yeux fermés, et tomba à genoux, ses larmes coulant à présent à flot sur son visage…

 **Quelques jours plus tôt**

Magnus plaqua Camille contre le mur de son appartement. A côté d'eux, Etta gémissait, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait d'autres soucis pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Alec ?!

\- Rien ! Je n'ai pas touché à ton petit protégé ! Lui répondit-elle haineuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me menaces alors que je viens à nouveau de te sauver la vie !

\- Je te jure que si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux…

Camille le repoussa.

\- Alors c'est lui ?! C'est lui que tu choisis ?!

\- Ce n'est pas une question de choix, Camille…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu nous renies pour ce Lightwood ! Pour le fils de… Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Comment peux-tu seulement le laisser te toucher ? Comment peux-tu lui faire l'amour ?! As-tu donc oublié ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?!

\- Oublier ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie…

 **Flash Back-6 ans plus tôt**

Recroquevillé dans un coin d'une pièce sombre et humide, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Magnus se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses mains plaqués contre ses oreilles. Il chantonnait une chanson, une berceuse plus exactement, que sa mère lui chantait souvent quand il était plus jeune, pour l'endormir. Il espérait ainsi couvrir les cris de son amie, provenant de l'autre côté des murs entre lesquels il était enfermé depuis il ne savait combien de jours. Malheureusement, sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas très bien, et les cris lui parvenaient aussi audibles que s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce que lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage sale. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier. A quoi bon ? Personne ne l'entendrait de toute façon…. Les hurlements se turent et son cœur s'accéléra. Il pouvait presque entendre les pas qui se rapprochaient… La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il ne releva pas la tête, continuant en chantonner, espérant que peut-être, cette fois, cela le protégerait.

\- Il a fini par devenir aussi fou que les autres finalement… S'exclama un homme, d'une voix rauque.

\- On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter là, non ?

\- Non, ce sont les ordres, n'oublie pas ! On doit mener le protocole jusqu'au bout ! C'est le dernier, tout sera fini après lui… Ce cauchemar sera fini…

Magnus entendit alors des pas s'éloigner, et la porte se refermer. Il releva la tête, et le regretta aussitôt. Des yeux bleus le fixaient, vident d'expression, froids…

\- Lève-toi ! Lui ordonna l'homme.

Le jeune garçon obéit, les jambes tremblantes. Sa peau pâle, qui apparaissait sous ses vêtements déchirés à de nombreux endroits, laissait percevoir des plaies, certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes. Au niveau de son flanc droit, sa chemise blanche était maculée de sang, et au vu de la couleur foncée de la tâche rougeâtre, la blessure continuait à saigner.

\- Dis-moi que tu regrettes… Dis-moi le et je peux t'assurer que je ne te toucherais pas…

Magnus rassembla ses dernières forces pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui dire :

\- Allez… vous faire… foutre !

Robert ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

\- Bien… Comme tu veux… A genoux !

Magnus lui cracha au visage. Furieux, Robert lui colla une gifle qui l'envoya au sol, la lèvre en sang. Retenant des larmes de rage, le jeune homme se tourna vers son tortionnaire.

\- Vous ne me soumettrez jamais !

\- Non, peut-être pas… Mais tu vas quand même m'obéir, dans le cas contraire…

Il donna deux coups secs sur la porte de la cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme à l'allure frêle, qui tenait une jeune fille par le bras. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Le regard de la fille croisa celui de Magnus.

\- Etta… Murmura-t-il.

\- Magnus… Gémit-elle.

\- Lâchez-la ! Hurla-t-il à l'homme qui la tenait.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard froid pour toute réponse.

\- On va la relâcher, à une seule condition : tu m'obéis ou on s'en prendra à elle !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre…

L'homme tira sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir de douleur.

\- D'accord, ça va, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais lâchez-la ! S'exclama Magnus, ne pouvant supporter de la voir souffrir.

\- Prouve-moi d'abord que je peux avoir confiance… Lève-toi !

Magnus obéit.

\- Retourne-toi, mains contre le mur.

Il obéit à nouveau, sans quitter Etta des yeux. Elle ne cessait de le fixer, terrifiée.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… Lui fit-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même, que pour la rassurer elle.

\- Fais-la sortir ! Ordonna Robert à l'autre homme.

Lorsqu'ils furent sorti, il s'approcha du jeune garçon, et plaça une main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque-là, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix…

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Lui demanda Magnus, essayant de contrôler au maximum les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas le choix… Répéta-t-il.

Il commença à le déshabiller d'une main, l'autre le maintenant en place.

\- Ne bouge pas, sinon c'est à elle qu'on s'en prendra !

Magnus ferma les yeux, tremblant. Il aurait voulu perdre connaissance, et ne jamais se réveiller.

Robert le plaqua un peu plus contre la paroi en pierre, et attrapa ses poignets, alors qu'il s'introduisait entre ses cuisses. Magnus poussa un hurlement déchirant sous l'effet de la douleur, et ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se dégager. Robert, ne supportant pas d'entendre ses cris, lui bâillonna la bouche d'une main. Il accéléra ses coups de reins. Il voulait en finir au plus vite… Il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix… Il pouvait sentir sous lui chaque soubresaut de douleur du jeune garçon. Il essayait d'ignorer ses cris, étouffés par sa main sur sa bouche. Magnus se débattit. Robert resta alors immobile, le bassin tendu, enfoncé en lui. Sous lui, Magnus gigotait comme un diable. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter de bouger, et il finit par se calmer. Robert sentit alors quelque chose d'humide couler sur sa main : des larmes. Une vague de nausée l'envahit : qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Il donna un nouveau coup de rein, faisant sangloter un peu plus le jeune garçon. Robert a honte, il a conscience que ce qu'il fait est horrible, mais il n'a pas le choix. Mais il ne peut pas… il ne peut pas continuer… Il se retire alors soudainement et Magnus s'écroule au sol. Robert le regarde. Ses yeux mi-clos sont baignés de larmes, ses lèvres tremblent, il a le souffle court.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de s'en aller, le laissant là, seul…

 **Présent**

Un silence de mort planait à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Penché au-dessus du balcon, Magnus, blanc comme un linge, s'efforçait de contrôler la vague de nausée qui l'avait envahi. Etta sanglotait contre son épaule. Camille posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur ?! Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai su qui il était ?! Je me suis dégoûté ! Et aujourd'hui encore c'est encore insupportable… Je lui dis « je t'aime » et la seconde d'après je le rejette… Je me donne comme excuse que c'est pour le protéger, mais la vérité c'est que… c'est que je n'arrive pas à accepter mes sentiments envers lui ! Je croyais y être arrivé, mais… Il est pourtant si différent de son père… Je ne peux pas être avec lui, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas non plus vivre dans un monde où il n'est pas…

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu vas accepter la proposition de Robert ?

\- On y gagnerait tous… On a enfin l'occasion de mettre fin à ce cauchemar…

\- Tu oublies ton père… On ne sait pas où il est…

Magnus posa une main sur sa côte cassée. Il revoyait cette voiture foncer droit sur la sienne, et son regard froid penché sur lui. Sans Camille, il serait mort… Elle l'avait mis en fuite, mais malheureusement, de ce fait, ils ignoraient où il se trouvait.

\- Tu crois que… Tu crois que c'est lui qui s'en prend à Alec ?

\- Tu ne crois plus que c'est moi ?

\- … Non… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi…

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais pour la bombe non plus ce n'est pas moi !

Magnus tourna la tête vers elle, et scruta son visage. Elle ne mentait pas…

\- Mais alors… Qui est-ce ?

\- Pour la science.. Murmura Etta.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ils doivent tous souffrir… Il faut qu'ils souffrent pour que nos âmes soient libérées…

\- Hey fillette, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Camille, alors que Magnus la fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

Un doute affreux était en train de germer dans son esprit… Etta éclata de rire.

\- Méchant ! Fit-elle en pointant du doigt le bas de l'immeuble.

Magnus tourna le regard vers ce qu'elle pointait. La voiture de Robert était toujours stationnée en bas de l'immeuble, et il se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Boummm ! Hurla alors Etta, les faisant sursauter.

Elle rit de plus belle. En un éclair, Magnus comprit, et sortit précipitamment de l'immeuble, avant de se diriger en courant vers la voiture de son ennemi. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et tira Robert hors de l'habitacle. Ils ne purent faire que quelques mètres avant que la voiture n'explose, dans un bruit assourdissant. Sous la violence du choc, ils furent tous deux projetés au sol. Robert resta étourdi un moment, ses oreilles bourdonnant. Il venait de se passer quoi ? Magnus réagit le premier, et relevant la tête vers son appartement, il aperçut Camille qui, la bouche légèrement ouverte, semblait choquée. A côté d'elle, Etta riait. Sans se préoccuper de Robert, il remonta à l'intérieur, et se jeta sur elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua sans douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Alec ?!

\- Il va mourir, il va mourir comme nous on est mort….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Demanda Camille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « comme nous on est mort » ?!

\- Je… je sais pas… Etta, s'il te plaît… Il faut que tu me dises si c'est toi qui t'en es pris à Alec ?

\- C'est ton amoureux ?

\- Pourquoi elle se comporte comme une enfant de 10 ans ?! S'exclama Camille, méprisante.

Magnus l'ignora.

\- Oui, Etta. Oui, c'est mon amoureux.

Etta pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il est cassé ton amoureux !

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Il… Il fait plus de bruit…

Magnus la secoua plus brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Hurla-t-il. Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Camille posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

\- Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle délire ! Elle ne nous a pas quittés de la journée !

\- Alec a disparu depuis des jours ! Elle aurait très bien pu…

\- Tu es allé la voir tous les jours, Magnus ! Ton petit protégé était à New York, et elle ici ! Ce n'est pas elle…

\- Mais… La bombe…

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle est peut-être de mèche avec quelqu'un…

\- Mais qui, bon sang ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle… Regarde-la… Elle est à moitié folle…

\- On retourne à New York ! Tout de suite !

\- Donc tu acceptes l'offre de Robert…

\- Oui…

 **New York**

Alec leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le torturait depuis des heures. Assise en tailleur à même le sol, elle aiguisait un couteau devant ses yeux, tout en chantonnant une chanson. Alec supposa que ce devait être une berceuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre, destinait à endormir les enfants. Prononcée dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne pouvait en comprendre les paroles, mais la douceur de la mélodie lui faisait tenir une telle hypothèse.

\- Qu'est-ce… que… vous… me voulez ?

\- Que tu souffres ! Lui fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Vous êtes cinglée…

Elle se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu as ses yeux… Je ne les aime pas tu sais… Je te les crèverais, mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je veux que tu voies jusqu'à tes derniers instants, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle….

Alec déglutit. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais au fond de lui, il était terrifié. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que quand il les rouvrirait, il soit dans les bras de Magnus. Il voulait revoir son sourire… Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait entendre encore une fois ses sarcasmes, il voulait l'entendre dire encore une fois qu'il l'aimait. Parce que oui, il le savait au fond de lui : Magnus l'aimait. Il regrettait tellement les paroles qu'il lui avait dites… Il ne pouvait ne cesser de se demander si l'homme qu'il aimait avait déjà été dans ce genre de situation ? Le Cercle lui avait-il fait subir les mêmes choses que cette fille lui faisait ? Avait-il ressenti lui aussi cette peur ? Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle le regardait avait curiosité. Il sentit la brûlure de sa lame sur sa joue. Il serra les dents. A côté de la douleur des flammes sur sa peau, celle-ci était moindre. Elle passa ensuite la lame tranchante sur son torse dénudé. La veille, elle lui avait arraché sa chemise. Elle lacéra sa peau une fois. Il retint un cri de douleur. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Quatre fois. Cinq fois. Il hurla de douleur…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nouvel OS : « Miracle de noël ».**

 **Bisousss et Bonne Annéeeee :D**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Manon : j'ai étais gentille pour ce chapitre parce que normalement il ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mais j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir avant que tu me détestes un peu trop :p Le prochain expliquera la relation Magnus/ Raphael :)**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Le prochain chap sera pour toi :p**_

 **New York**

Mal à l'aise, Magnus regardait anxieusement le portrait d'un ancêtre au Lightwood, accroché au mur de leur manoir. Toujours ce même regard arrogant et méprisant, pensa-t-il… Une tasse de café apparut devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Isabelle, la sœur d'Alec, lui tendait une tasse fumante, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout comme son frère, ses yeux étaient chaleureux, rassurant. Il laissa échapper un sourire.

\- Non merci… Lui fit-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, tu sais ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Instinctivement, il se déplaça sur le côté, mettant de la distance entre elle et lui . Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que je suis venue te parler…

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

\- Tu as passé un marché avec mon père… Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

\- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver ton frère !

\- Mon père te veut mort !

\- Moi aussi… Moi aussi je le veux mort…

\- Pourtant tu l'as sauvé !

Magnus baissa les yeux.

\- Pour Alec… Murmura-t-il.

Isabelle lui saisit la main. Il tressaillit mais ne la retira pas pour autant.

\- Mon père ne tiendra pas sa promesse ! Il ne laissera pas mon frère partir avec toi ! Jamais !

\- Je sais… Dès que j'aurais retrouvé Alexander, il me tuera…

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?!

\- Parce que sans lui, je ne pourrais jamais le retrouver ! Et si je n'avais pas accepté, il m'aurait tué quand même… Dans tous les cas, j'y étais perdant !

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. Il grimaça.

\- Je t'ai fait mal? Lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien ! J'ai eu un petit accident de voiture !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Montre !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Montre-moi où tu as mal! Ma grand-mère connaissait des remèdes pour guérir des blessures ! Je m'y connais un peu…

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner ton offre, jeune fille !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et, se levant, elle lui tendit la main.

\- Viens avec moi, je t'assure que je peux soulager la douleur !

Isabelle le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Si différent de ceux de son frère, et pourtant si similaires. Il accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait, et la suivit. Elle l'emmena dans une immense salle de bain, où trônaient des produits de beauté en tous genres.

\- On a presque la même ! Lu fit-il en souriant.

\- On s'échangera notre maquillage si tu veux !

Il rit, avant de se plier en deux de douleur. L'explosion de la voiture de Robert avait réveillé la douleur de sa côte cassée, et il était certain d'avoir récolté deux, trois hématomes de plus.

\- Enlève ta chemise !

\- T'es directe comme fille, toi !

\- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Mon frère est du genre coincé, je suis l'exact opposé !

Magnus sourit.

\- Je ne trouve pas… Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup au contraire…

\- Ah oui ? Mon frère aussi est un dieu au lit ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, alors qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs de sa salle de bain.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Lui répondit Magnus, en ôtant sa chemise.

La jeune fille se retourna et se figea en apercevant les marques sur son torse.

\- Alec a vu ça ?

\- Non…

\- Et ben… J'ai intérêt de te remettre d'aplomb, sinon mon frère va criser !

Elle approcha sa main de son flanc droit.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller faire soigner ça. Ce n'est pas joli à voir…

\- Plus tard… Quand j'aurais retrouvé Alec !

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda-t-elle en appliquant une sorte d'onguent sur ses bleus.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y…

\- Pourquoi tu repousses toujours mon frère alors que ça crève les yeux que tu es fou amoureux de lui ?

Magnus baissa les yeux, évitant son regard.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- A cause de mon père ?

\- Alec t'a parlé ?

\- Ben il ne m'a pas dit exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que c'est un truc moche…

\- Ton père m'a violé ! Comment suis-je censé arriver à aimer ton frère après ça ?!

La fiole qu'Isabelle tenait, s'échappa de ses mains. Magnus la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, dont le visage avait perdu toutes traces de couleur.

\- Dé… Désolé. Murmura-t-il. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Moi je sais… Tu l'as gardé trop longtemps pour toi, maintenant il faut que ça sorte !

\- Peut-être…

Elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- J'ai toujours su que mon père cachait des choses pas très nettes… Je ne l'ai jamais adulé comme Alec a pu le faire. Tu sais, quand mon père a su pour Alec, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Il lui a interdit de revenir à la maison… Il l'a même frappé…

\- Alors s'était ça le sujet de la dispute !

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, il rajouta :

\- Il s'est réfugié chez moi ce jour-là. Mais je l'ai repoussé… Encore…

\- Alec t'aime ! Quand il parle de toi, des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux !

Magnus sourit.

\- Je l'aime aussi tu sais… Ton frère, il est exceptionnel ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant. Quand je suis avec lui, il me fait tout oublier…

\- Alors pourquoi le repousser autant ?

\- Pour le protéger ! Puis c'est compliqué… C'est difficile d'aimer le fils d'une personne qui vous a fait autant de mal ! Et je ne parle pas seulement pour moi ! Il a brisé mes amis ! Je… J'ai l'impression de les trahir en aimant ton frère…

\- Je peux comprendre, enfin je crois… Mais tu ne peux pas renier tes sentiments pour lui indéfiniment, parce que ça le détruit ! Il n'attend qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu clames haut et fort ton amour pour lui !

\- Je sais, mais j'en suis incapable. Puis, il me déteste maintenant… Il ne me fait plus confiance. Je lui ai menti sur des choses trop graves !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Magnus prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

\- D'accord, mais… Peu importe les raisons qui t'ont poussé à mentir à mon frère, je suis certaine que si tu les lui expliques, il comprendra !

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire…

\- Si ! Je ferais tout pour qu'Alec et toi puissiez vous retrouver, que vous puissiez-vous réconcilier, vous mariez et faire de jolis enfants !

\- Ça va être compliqué pour le dernier point !

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas dit non pour le mariage !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, je crois que ça ira. Ça devrait calmer la douleur. Par contre, tu devrais vraiment faire soigner cette côte !

\- Promis…Merci…

\- De rien ! Mais ce n'était pas désintéressé ! Retrouve mon frère, je t'en supplie ! Sans lui…

\- Je sais ! Je vais te le ramener, je te le promets !

Elle le remercia d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Isabelle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand on l'aura retrouvé, je te fais la promesse que je ne le quitterais plus jamais des yeux !

 **Plus tard**

\- Pourquoi là-bas ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix blanche.

\- Mes hommes ont repéré un van noir correspondant à la description que tu en as faite dans les environs…

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à ton fils ?!

\- Cette personne ou ces personnes, s'en prennent aux membres du Cercle ! Alec n'est qu'un appât pour m'atteindre !

\- Alors livrez-vous, et on en parle plus ! Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Raphaël se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Robert, Ragnor et Catarina à ses côtés. Magnus leur sourit, mais secoua la tête, ses yeux leur criant qu'ils étaient fous de l'avoir rejoint. Raphaël capta son regard.

\- Quoi ? Je ne le fais pas pour toi, je me suis attaché à ton chéri ! Il m'occupe !

\- Raphaël Santiago… S'exclama Robert.

\- Oui ! Un problème ?

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

\- Au contraire ! J'ai emmené quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider !

Il se décala, et Luke apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Luke Garroway ! Le salua Robert. J'aurais préféré que la police reste en dehors de ça !

\- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix, Robert. Surtout maintenant que je sais quel genre d'ordure vous êtes !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

\- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas !

\- On pourrait revenir à Alec ? Leur fit Magnus. S'il est vraiment dans les sous-sols de cet hôpital, alors on y va !

\- Pas comme ça ! On ne sait toujours pas qui est l'auteur de tout ça ! Lui fit remarquer Ragnor.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est cette fille ! Elle est complètement folle ! S'exclama Robert.

Magnus empoigna violemment le col de Robert.

\- Et à cause de qui elle est comme ça ?!

\- Elle était déjà barge avant !

Magnus le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Retire ça tout de suite !

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

\- Je pourrais faire bien pire… Le menaça-t-il avant de le relâcher.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les hommes de Robert qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

\- Tut, tut, tut… Pas bouger !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Luke et ses amis.

\- Je me fiche de qui est derrière tout ça, je vais chercher Alec !

\- Magnus, c'est trop dangereux ! Le prévint Catarina. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas ! Tu te fiches peut-être de te faire tuer, mais si tu meurs, qui sauvera Alec ?

La jeune femme vit qu'elle avait touché juste. Magnus ferma les yeux, l'air dépité.

\- Je ne peux rester ici sans rien faire !

\- Mes hommes vont y aller ! Lui fit Robert. Et toi, tu vas avec eux.

\- Oui, comme ça ils pourront m'éliminer au passage !

Robert lança un regard furtif vers Luke. Voyant que celui-ci le fixait, il s'efforça de prendre un air compatissant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Écoute, je te propose de laisser nos querelles de côté le temps de retrouver mon fils. Je suis sûr qu'Etta sait quelque chose. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que je l'approche, mais toi tu pourrais peut-être aller lui parler, et voir ce qu'elle sait ?

\- Elle ne sait rien ! Foutez-lui la paix !

Magnus sortit de la pièce, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit, mais Raphaël lui courut après.

\- Magnus ! Hey ! Magnus !

\- Quoi ?! Répondit-il sèchement en continuant son chemin.

Raphaël lui attrapa le bras et le stoppa.

\- C'est du suicide !

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation ! Tu ne devrais pas être là…

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te regarder mourir ?!

\- Je l'espérais en tout cas…

\- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, ou Ragnor, ou Catarina, fais-le pour ton Lightwood ! Si on le sors de là pour lui dire que tu es mort, autant de le laisser là où il est !

\- Tu crois en son amour pour moi maintenant ?! C'est nouveau ça !

\- J'y ai toujours cru ! Enfin, non pas au début, mais… Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi !

\- Je sais… Mais Alec n'est pas une menace pour moi.

\- Lui non, mais ton père oui ! Tu dois le leur dire, Magnus ! Si c'est lui qui…

\- C'est impossible ! Il ne toucherait jamais au fils de Robert !

\- Tu en es vraiment certain ?

\- Il nous a toujours parlés de quelqu'un d'autre qui leur donnait des autres, qui dirigeait le Cercle ! C'est cette personne qui faut trouver !

\- Et qui te dit qu'il ne nous a pas menti ?! Quelqu'un l'a libéré, Magnus ! Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est Etta !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Etta est la complice de la personne qui s'en prend aux membres du Cercle, oui, mais je suis certain que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la libération de mon père. Quelqu'un l'a fait s'évader. Et ce quelqu'un, je suis prêt à parier que c'est lui qui en a après Alec !

\- Tu penses que Robert a raison quand il dit que c'est pour l'atteindre lui ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être….

\- Et s'il avait tort ? Et si c'était toi que cette personne voulait atteindre ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais ils auraient pu mettre la main sur moi le jour où je les ai surpris devant l'hôtel d'Alec ! Ils auraient pu nous avoir tous les deux, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Et c'est Robert qui a reçu des menaces, pas moi !

\- Ton père a failli te tuer!

\- Je ne pense pas… Je pense qu'il voulait juste me faire comprendre qu'il était dans mon intérêt de me taire !

\- Justement… Tu es en danger tant qu'on n'a pas remis la main sur lui ! Magnus, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Laisse-nous nous occuper d'Alec, et toi reste en sécurité. S'il te plaît…

\- Raphaël, je..

Un cri poussé à l'étage, le fit taire. Robert sortit en courant de son bureau, hurlant le prénom de sa femme. Raphaël échangea un regard avec Magnus, et ils le suivirent. Dans le salon du manoir, Maryse pleurait dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond, que Magnus identifia comme le fils de Mickaël Wayland, Jace. Le meilleur ami d'Alec. Magnus leva les yeux vers ce qu'ils fixaient avec effroi, et retient un haut-le-cœur. Hodge, le corps lacéré, pendait au bout d'une corde.

\- Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement de cette pièce… Leur ordonna Luke.

Magnus fit un pas en avant, ignorant son ordre.

\- Magnus, cet ordre était aussi valable pour toi !

\- C'est un message… Murmura-t-il.

Luke fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il sait quelque chose ! S'écria Maryse. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre !

Magnus se tourna vers elle, en lui lançant un regard de dégoût.

\- Si j'avais dû pendre quelqu'un ici, ça n'aurait pas été Hodge, mais vous ou votre mari, Maryse !

Elle le pointa du doigt en se tournant vers Luke.

\- Vous voyez ?! Vous avez entendu comme moi ! Il nous menace !

\- Je regrette Maryse, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par «c'est un message » ?

\- D'abord la main, puis ça… Il faut que je parle au Docteur Anderson !

\- L'ancien psychiatre de l'Hudson ?! S'étonna Luke.

\- Oui… Demandez au jeune homme qui vient de sortir, il sait où le trouver !

\- Jace ?! Qu'est-ce que Jace à avoir avec…

\- Trouvez-le et arrêtez de poser des questions ! Et envoyez vos hommes à l'ancien hôpital psychiatrique ! On va chercher Alec, et tout de suite !

 **New York- Ancien hôpital psychiatrique**

Le visage tuméfié, le torse en sang, Alec peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait rien bu, ni mangé, depuis des jours. La jeune femme qui s'en prenait à lui, lui faisait des injections d'un produit qui lui brûlait les veines à chaque fois qu'elle le lui injectait. Sa vue se flouait alors aussitôt, et les hallucinations commençaient. Elle se contentait de ça maintenant. Elle ne le touchait plus. Il se força à relever la tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et des cernes violacés peignaient son visage pâle. Personne ne viendrait le chercher… Une porte claqua au loin et des voix se firent entendre. Puis des coups de feu. Il devait encore être en train d'halluciner, pensa-t-il. L'injection, que cette folle lui avait faite, ne datait que de quelques heures à peine. La porte de sa cellule explosa. Il se dit qu'il allait mourir, que c'était la fin…

\- Alec ! Alec, regarde-moi !

Il la connaissait cette voix. Il sourit. De toutes les hallucinations qu'il avait eues, c'était de loin la plus belle.

\- Mag...nus…

\- Oui… Regarde-moi…

Il sentit deux mains douces se poser sur son visage.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

\- Je… suis… mort ?

\- Non, mon ange, non ! Regarde-moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux ! Je vais te sortit de là, ok ?

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé, mon amour, tellement désolé…

\- Tu… tu es vraiment là ?

\- Oui ! Tu sens mes mains sur ton visage ? Je suis vraiment là mon amour, tout va bien !

\- Dé… tache… moi…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

Alec commença à tirer sur ses liens, et Magnus paniqua.

\- Alexander, non ! Ne bouge pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors ne bouge pas. Je suis là, je reste près de toi, mais tu ne dois pas bouger, d'accord ? Je te promets que je vais te sortir de là, mais il faut que tu attendes encore un peu.

\- Magnus… Sanglota Alec. Je n'en peux plus, sors-moi de là !

\- Je sais mon ange, je sais…

Magnus lui maintenait la tête droite, et Alec n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il se sentait nauséeux, la douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable, il était gelé, sa tête lui tournait et il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- Mag… nus…

Une larme coula sur ses joues.

\- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là, ça va aller… Fais-moi confiance… Je t'en prie mon amour, n'essaye pas de te dégager…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il entendait toujours des voix et des cris provenir de la pièce au-dessus de la cellule. Plus la douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait, plus les choses lui paressaient réelles. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'empêches de bouger ?!

Magnus n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Jace venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Alec vit du sang sur sa veste, ce qui le fit paniquer encore plus. Son ami fixa un point au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, et se décomposa.

\- Oh mon dieu….

\- Jace ! L'appela Magnus. Dis-moi que tu sais enlever ce truc ?!

\- Je… Ouais ! Ouais, ça va le faire !

Il s'empara d'une table, trouvée dans un coin de la pièce, et l'avança vers Alec.

\- Alec, mec, ne bouges surtout pas !

Ce dernier était en panique. Magnus pouvait sentir les pulsations de son pouls sous ses doigts.

\- Calme-toi, respire. Tout va bien, tu seras bientôt dehors !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'en supplie, parle-moi !

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Fais-nous confiance ! Ne bouge pas, garde la tête droite mon ange…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jace, qui essayait de maintenir un équilibre précaire sur la table bancale. Magnus déglutit difficilement en le voyant avancer les bras vers le piège suspendu au plafond, au-dessus de la tête d'Alec et rattaché à lui.

\- Magnus… Quand je te le dirais, tu l'écarteras sur le côté, d'accord ? Lui dit Jace.

\- D'accord…

Alec lui lança un regard terrifié. Magnus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander… Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je te promets que je prendrais soin de toi, si tu le veux toujours…

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'on va mourir…

Magnus ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers Jace, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit d'une corde et fit un signe à Magnus. Ce dernier poussa alors Alec sur le côté, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit et qu'un saut rempli d'acide s'écroulait au sol. Jace sauta à terre, évitant d'extrême justesse le liquide, et aida Magnus à sortir Alec de la pièce, le traînant au sol. Ils se laissèrent ensuite glisser, le souffle cour et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, le long du mur d'un couloir . Alec, tétanisé, ne bougeait plus. Magnus s'avança vers lui, imité par Jace.

\- Mon amour…

Il le prit dans ses bras, et le berça.

\- Il lui faut des soins ! Lui fit Jace. Je vais m'en occuper. Toi tu dois partir, Robert te tuera s'il te trouve ici !

\- Je prends le risque… Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, pas cette fois !

\- Mort tu ne lui serviras à rien ! Ne sois pas stupide !

\- Robert ne me fera rien, il a encore besoin de moi pour savoir qui s'en ai pris à son fils, et qui s'en prend aux membres du Cercle !

Alec serra sa chemise.

\- Mag..nus…

\- Chut, mon ange, ça va aller, je suis là…

Il serra le corps tremblant du jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Je vais te sortir de là ! Tu peux te lever ?

Alec lui fit oui de la tête, mais aussitôt qu'il fut debout, il s'écroula dans les bras de son amant en gémissant.

\- Wow, reste avec moi !

\- Magnus… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules au moment où un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, typé asiatique, débarquait dans le couloir où il se trouvait. La moitié de son visage était défiguré par une brûlure. Il se figea, son regard passant de Magnus à Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Jace, qui avait sorti son arme et la pointait à présent sur l'inconnu, s'adressa à Magnus.

\- Ami ou ennemi ?

L'homme croisa le regard de son fils, et ne le laissa pas statuer sur son cas, s'enfuyant avant que Magnus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Jace se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Plus tard… Aide-moi à faire sortir Alec d'ici, et tiens-toi prêt à tirer !

Une fois à l'extérieur, les secours leur tombèrent dessus et les emmenèrent dans une ambulance. Un pompier voulu s'occuper de Magnus, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

\- Occupez-vous d'abord de lui ! Lui ordonna-t-il en désignant Alec.

 **Plus tard- PDV Magnus**

La main d'Alec serrait dans la mienne, je veillais sur lui depuis des heures. Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital, et soigné. A présent, son torse était enveloppé de bandage, et il avait des points de suture sur le visage. Ils l'avaient réhydraté et lui avaient fait je ne sais quoi d'autre. En tout cas, ça semblait efficace car il retrouvait petit à petit des couleurs. Le médecin m'avait dit qu'il allait s'en sortir. Isabelle avait eu du mal à le quitter, mais Jace avait fini par la convaincre d'aller se reposer. Lui aussi l'avait difficilement laissé. Moi je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Luke avait placé Maryse et Robert en garde à vue. Des documents, retrouvés dans les sous-sols, les mettaient dans une position délicate. Eux, ainsi que tous les autres membres du Cercle, Jocelyne y comprit. Mon père avait à nouveau disparu, et Camille était à nouveau au demeuré absente. Etta s'était renfermée dans son mutisme, et le docteur Anderson avait été retrouvé mort. Luke pensait au suicide, mais j'en doutais. En conclusion, on n'avait pas avancé. Plus on se rapprochait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'on s'éloignait. Le seul point positif, c'était qu'Alec était à nouveau à mes côtés. Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Mon ange… Si tu savais combien je m'en veux… Je te jure que je vais trouver qui t'a fait du mal et qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

Je sentis une pression sur ma main et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey, toi… Lui fis-je tendrement.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Magnus…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais.

\- Chutttt… Tout va bien, c'est fini. Tout est fini…

\- Ne… me laisse pas…

\- Non, je reste près de toi, je ne te quitte plus. Plus jamais.

\- Embrasse… moi…

Je souris et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

\- Pardonne-moi, Magnus…

\- Te pardonner de quoi ?

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit…

\- J'ai déjà oublié ! Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, si tu le souhaites encore, dès que tu iras mieux, toi et moi on partira loin d'ici, très loin d'ici. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit magique, où le soleil brille toute l'année, où l'eau est turquoise, et le sable blanc ! Je te ferais l'amour pendant des heures et des heures. Je vais t'aimer si fort mon amour !

Il caressa ma joue.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu pourras à nouveau courir le 100 mètres sans cracher tes poumons !

\- C'est pas demain la veille alors…

\- Non, mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je resterai près de toi. J'ai compris tu sais, j'ai compris que tu étais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, et… Je regrette de t'avoir traité de cette façon. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, que je t'ai fait souffrir, et je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité au sujet de mon père…

Je posais mon front contre le sien, pleurant.

\- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie…

Il me serra contre lui.

\- Je te pardonne. Je te propose quelque chose : on recommence à zéro et cette fois on fait les choses bien.

\- Ça me va…

\- Tu me parleras de toi ?

\- Oui… Je te raconterais tout…

 **Deux semaines plus tard- PDV Alec**

Lorsque je franchis la porte de l'appartement de Magnus, celui-ci ôta le bandeau qu'il m'avait mis sur les yeux. Il était venu me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital, et m'avait annoncé qu'une surprise m'attendait. Et elle était de taille. Devant moi, le salon, qui avait retrouvé ses meubles et sa décoration, étaient éclairées par des bougies. Au sol, une couverture était recouverte de nombreux plats. Mon ventre gargouilla, et il rit. Je souris. Il est vrai qu'après avoir mangé la nourriture immonde de l'hôpital, ce festin qui m'attendait me faisait saliver d'avance.

\- Tu as faim mon ange ?

\- Oui, et pas que de nourriture ! Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Lors de ces deux semaines passées, il avait été aux petits soins avec moi. Et je dois admettre que j'en rajoutais parfois un peu pour le plaisir de le voir prendre soin de moi. J'avais l'impression que toutes ces épreuves qu'on avait traversées, avaient disparu à l'instant où on s'était retrouvé. Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise, et ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou.

\- D'abord tu avales quelque chose, et après je m'occupe de toi…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il prit ma main et m'attira sur la couverture. Il me fit ouvrit la bouche et y dépose des pattes chinoises. Je souris.

\- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- La première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois…

\- Non, mais c'était la première fois que je l'entendais…

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Magnus.

J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassais tendrement. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je posais mon front contre le sien, et ma main caressa sa nuque.

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi là-bas. A ton sourire, ton rire… Ça m'aidait à tenir.

\- Je m'en veux tellement. Si je t'avais rattrapé ce jour-là, si je t'avais retenu…

\- Ce serait arrivé à un autre moment !

\- Hum… Peut-être…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. On a tous les deux fait des erreurs. Maintenant, on va mettre tout ça derrière nous et laisser la police faire son travail.

\- Ils vont me poser des questions sur mon père. Alec, je risque d'être arrêté.

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Non ! Plus personne ne me séparera de toi !

Il sourit.

\- A ce propos… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il sortit une boîte de sa veste et me la tendit.

\- Ouvre…

Je la pris, et lui lançais un regard curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

C'est ce que je fis, et en sortis une petite clé.

\- Tu veux bien venir vivre avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui sautais au cou et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire oui ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui ! Mais… Mais tu ne rentres pas à Los Angeles ?

\- Non… Je vais travailler d'ici. Tessa n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Bien sûr je serais emmené à aller à Los Angeles de temps en temps, mais…

\- Tu m'emmèneras avec toi ?

\- Je t'emmènerai au bout du monde, Alexander.

\- Il va quand même falloir que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie…

\- Oui, tu vas devoir reprendre les cours.

\- Tu pourrais me prendre en stage dans ton entreprise !

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

\- Pour le moment j'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu comptes m'en parler quand ? Tu sais, de…

Il soupira.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la respecterai. Mais pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi.

\- D'accord. Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout, Alec. Ce que j'ai à te dire est extrêmement difficile, et…

\- Hey, regarde-moi.

Il obéit, et je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien… Viens…

Le prenant par la main, je l'entraînais vers la chambre. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je l'embrassais et commençais à défaire sa chemise. Le rapprochant de moi, je lui murmurais à l'oreille :

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Prochain chap, explication entre Alec et Magnus et le retour des ennuis**

 **La suite d'héritage maudit demain ou vendredi, le nouveau chap étant presque fini :) Les exams n'étant pas terminé, le temps de publication sera encore long désoléééé.**

 **Gros bisousss**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kilibilie : Pas pour longtemps :p**_

 _ **Manon : J'ai bien peur que tu m'en veuilles à nouveau :p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : oui quelques jours de repos mais plus tard :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : La souris à mangé le chat ? :p**_

Magnus se crispa aussitôt, mais le laissa faire glisser sa chemise au sol, et l'entraîner sur le lit. Son cœur s'était dangereusement accéléré. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Il y était presque arrivé, lorsqu'il sentit qu'Alec avait stoppé ses caresses. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

Magnus grimaça. Il portait encore les marques de son accident de voiture. Les soins d'Isabelle s'étaient révélés efficaces, mais tout n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu. Il soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Viens, assieds-toi.

\- Je veux savoir d'où viennent ces marques ? Est-ce que c'est en me sauvant ? Est-ce que…

\- Alexander ! Le fit taire Magnus. Viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer…

Le jeune homme prit place à côté de lui, et il lui prit la main.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi ! Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Regarde-toi dans un miroir alors !

\- Oh mais je le fais régulièrement figure-toi !

\- Tu changes de sujet là !

\- Bon, ok… Tu ne vas pas flipper ?

\- Magnus !

\- Ok, ok… Tu te souviens de la fois où tout le monde me cherchait ?

\- Tu veux parler de la fois où tu as débarqué avec Camille ? Oui, je m'en souviens… Répondit froidement Alec.

\- Ouais, heu… A propos de ça, je… Je suis désolé…

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

Magnus baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard.

\- Oui…

\- C'était bien ?!

\- Alec, je…

Le jeune homme se leva, se contrôlant pour éviter de tout casser dans la chambre. Les derniers événements lui avaient fait oublier ce passage-là de son histoire avec Magnus. Mais à présent, tout lui revenait : leur dispute, Camille, ce qu'il lui avait dit, la façon dont-ils s'étaient quittés… Magnus se leva à son tour et le força à le regarder.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas croire un seul mot de ce que je vais te dire, mais je t'assure que je l'ai fait pour te protéger ! De cette façon, je m'assurais qu'elle ne te ferait pas de mal !

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu y as pris du plaisir ?

\- Je n'ai pas cessé une seule seconde de penser à toi !

\- Je suis censé me sentir flatter là ?!

\- Non… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre, mais… Accepter de t'aimer, Alec, était la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie !

Alec plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne suis pas lui…

\- Je sais.

Lui prenant la main, Alec l'attira vers lui.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de mon père, et que tu me disais plutôt d'où viennent ces marques ? Ah moins que…

\- Ton père n'y est pour rien, Alec. Le coupa Magnus. Le mien, en revanche…

\- Comment ça ?!

Magnus secoua la tête. Le moment était venue de lui parler. De tout lui raconter. Il remit sa chemise et rejoignit le salon, Alec sur ses talons. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un cahier qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Alec s'en saisit, affichant un air interrogateur.

\- C'est quoi ? Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur nous deux, et j'ai réalisé que… que je tenais à toi plus que ce je n'osais l'avouer. J'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi, que je ne voulais pas te perdre, mais que si je restais dans mon silence, nous n'aurions aucun avenir ensemble. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais à chaque fois, les mots mouraient sur mes lèvres avant d'avoir pu les franchir. Alors j'ai commencé à les écrire…

Alec baissa les yeux sur le cahier.

\- Tu… Tu m'as écrit ta vie ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui, en partie. Pas tout. Il y a des choses que je préfère garder pour moi. J'ai besoin de garder un jardin secret.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant.

\- Alexander, ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier… Il faut que tu saches que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de te l'écrire. C'était un peu comme te donner une arme pour me détruire…

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- La vie m'a appris à ne jamais dire jamais… Regarde, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus. Lui fit Alec en prenant son visage en coupe. Si je veux savoir ce qui t'est exactement arrivé, ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal, bien au contraire.

\- Le temps nous le dira.

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance…

\- Si, mais pas complètement. Je reste méfiant…

\- Mais… Mais alors pourquoi me demander de venir vivre ici ? Pour m'avoir à l'œil ?! S'énerva Alec.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Alec ! Dans le cas contraire, je ne te confierais pas mon histoire, et je te laisserais encore moins entrer dans ma vie ! Mais comprend moi, je t'en supplie. Les choses ne sont pas si simples que tu penses le croire. Il ne suffit pas d'aimer une personne et de lui faire un minimum confiance pour accepter d'être un livre ouvert pour lui !

\- Et avec Camille ? Et Raphaël ?

\- Quoi Raphaël ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

\- Rien ! On est juste a…

\- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ? Alors arrête de me mentir !

\- Je ne te mens pas, Alec ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien.

\- De ton côté peut-être, mais certainement pas du sien !

\- Raphaël, c'est comme ma famille, Alec. Comme Jace et toi.

\- J'étais amoureux de Jace… Confessa soudain Alec.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pensais être amoureux de lui ! Répéta-t-il. Enfin, c'était avant de te rencontrer, et de me rendre compte à quel point je me trompais…

\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

Alec afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Certainement pas ! Mentit Magnus. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me poser la question !

\- Les questions c'est ton truc à toi, pas le mien !

\- Raphaël est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux !

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Les médecins ont dû te donner une trop grosse dose de morphine, parce que tu délires complètement !

\- Magnus, regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et lui !

Sous la force du regard d'Alec, il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? La vérité ou un mensonge ? Était-ce vraiment si important après tout ? Avait-ce non seulement compté ? Pas à ses yeux en tout cas. Un simple moment d'égarement, à une époque où tout lui tombait dessus, où rien n'allait….

 **Flash Back- New York- 4 ans plus tôt**

Au large, un bateau tanguait sous les remous des vagues. Sur le bord du bastingage, Magnus riait, une bouteille de whisky à la main. A ses côtés, Camille, vêtu d'une robe rouge, la plus courte qu'elle est pue trouver, semblait aussi alcoolisée que lui. Le ciel étoilé se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Magnus se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attira un peu plus à lui, et il sauta sur le pont et la porta dans ses bras. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Appuyé contre le gouvernail, Raphaël porta le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres en secouant la tête, ses yeux rivés sur son ami. Il n'avait jamais aimé Camille, elle avait toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur Magnus. Cette fille n'était qu'une porteuse d'ennuis. Partout où elle passait, elle laissait des emmerdes sur son passage. Le problème, c'est que Magnus la suivait dans ses délires. Raphaël ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais son ami été venue frapper à sa porte en pleine nuit, complètement dévasté, et saoul. Il l'avait entraîné dehors, ignorant ses protestations et ses questions. L'espagnol avait alors abandonné, et l'avait laissé faire. Magnus l'avait alors emmené au port, et l'avait fait embarquer à bord d'un yacht, qui de toute évidence n'était pas à lui. Le sien, Raphaël le connaissait, et ce n'était pas celui-là.

\- Magnus, arrête ! Il n'est pas à nous, si on se fait chopper…

\- Raphaël… Lui fit Magnus en passant les bras autour de son cou. Arrête de stresser, profite ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme Ragnor et Catarina et faire ton coincé ! Pas toi, Raphaël !

Raphaël ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Magnus sembla prendre son silence pour un accord, car, le prenant par la main, il l'entraîna sur le pont. Sur le quai, une voix les interpella.

\- Alors comme ça on essaye de partir sans moi ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, et aperçurent Camille, qui tenait des bouteilles dans sa main. Raphaël gémit. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle…

La suite vous la connaissez. Magnus l'avait fait monter, et voilà qu'ils s'envoyaient pratiquement en l'air sous ses yeux. Ils étaient complètement saouls et défoncés. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, mais il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à eux. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers lui, et il vit Camille murmurer à l'oreille de Magnus, qui sourit. Il s'écarta alors d'elle et s'approcha de lui. Raphaël fronça les sourcils et recula face à cette lueur de folie qui voyait briller dans les yeux de son ami. Il avait tellement changé depuis que…

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il soudain, en le sentant se coller à lui, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Il le repoussa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Répéta-t-il avec colère.

Il jouait à quoi là ?

\- Détends-toi Raphaël, tu es beaucoup trop stressé ! Lui fit Camille.

Elle aussi s'était rapproché, et passait un doigt sur sa joue. Elle échangea un regard avec Magnus, et il se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, cette lueur brillant toujours dans ses yeux. Il le colla à lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Laisse-toi faire… Lui murmura-t-il.

Camille s'empara de ses lèvres et il répondit à son baiser. Ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Les mains de Magnus descendirent sur sa virilité, et il gémit entre les lèvres de Camille…

 **Présent**

Magnus s'efforça de relever la tête vers Alec. Il avait bien merdé cette nuit-là… Il n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir, la moitié racontée de la bouche de Camille.

\- Magnus ?

La voix d'Alec le ramena à la réalité.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Raphaël, je t'assure !

\- D'accord…

Alec le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, se maudissant de lui mentir à nouveau. Mais cette histoire n'avait aucun intérêt, ne représentait aucune importance… Si ?

\- Tu m'expliques maintenant ? C'est quoi l'histoire avec ton père ? Lui demanda Alec. On a un peu dévié du sujet…

Magnus mit quelques instants avant de comprendre de quoi lui parlait le jeune homme. Il s'écarta de lui.

\- Ari n'est pas mon père…

\- Je sais… Catarina m'a dit…

Magnus leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Mon père, je ne le connais pas… Ari l'a fait assassiner, me privant de cette chance… Ou me rendant service, je ne sais pas, il paraît qu'il ne valait pas mieux que lui !

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Non… J'ai essayé de savoir, mais ma mère est morte en emportant son secret, et ce n'est pas Ari qui va me le révéler.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Quand ce cauchemar avec le Cercle s'est terminé, et qu'Ari m'a fait quitter l'Hudson, je suis retourné chez moi. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé, et il m'a ordonné de me taire. Il était différent avec moi… Tellement différent… Ma mère, elle, n'a pas réagi, mais je l'entendais pleurer dans sa chambre tous les soirs. Puis un jour, je les ai entendu se disputer. Ari disait qu'elle aurait dû y penser avant, que si j'avais été son fils, ça ne se saurait pas passé comme ça…

Il s'assit sur le canapé, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Alec vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

\- Non… Je me suis enfui, et je me suis réfugié chez Raphaël. Sa mère m'a toujours considéré comme son propre fils. Le lendemain, mon père m'envoyait à Los Angeles avec l'ordre de ne jamais revenir. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à ma mère…

Il releva la tête vers son amant.

\- Mais je ne lui ai pas obéi !

Alec sourit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à faire ce qu'on te dit.

\- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai enquêté sur le Cercle, ses membres… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que mon père en faisait partie. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti une colère aussi intense. J'ai pris le premier avion et je suis rentré à New York. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez moi, la maison était en flamme. Ma mère…

Il ferma les yeux, et Alec serra sa main dans la sienne, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Il était déjà trop tard pour elle, mais j'ai réussi à sauver mon père. J'ai hésité, longtemps… Je le regardais se traîner au sol, s'étouffer. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Je voulais le laisser crever là, dans les flammes. Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me criait qu'il y avait sûrement une erreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir cautionné les actes du Cercle. Alors je l'ai tiré de là. Il était gravement blessé, et je l'ai emmené chez Catarina. Elle était encore infirmière à l'époque. Puis on l'a caché dans la maison de campagne de Ragnor. On l'a gardé des années… Jusqu'à que quelqu'un le fasse libérer il y a quelques semaines…

\- Pourquoi l'avoir gardé enfermé ?

\- Parce que je voulais des réponses, mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Puis tu m'as emmené ces photos de lui et Robert, et j'ai compris que j'avais raison depuis le début. Celui que je pensais être mon père était une véritable ordure.

\- Alors tu ne savais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient amis ?

\- Non, je n'en avais aucune idée… Ou je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne sais pas.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son torse dénudé, où on apercevait encore les traces de son accident.

\- Ces marques, je les lui dois. Après t'avoir déposé chez Jace…

\- Après m'avoir quitté ! Rectifia Alec.

\- Oui, après t'avoir quitté… Je suis parti à sa recherche, mais il m'a trouvé avant. Il a foncé avec sa voiture dans la mienne…

\- Il a essayé de te tuer…

\- Oui, je suppose que c'était l'idée… Ma voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux, mais par miracle, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir qu'avec quelques bleus et une côte cassée.

\- Et lui ?

\- Aucune idée. Camille est arrivée à ce moment-là et il a pris la fuite. Je suis restée ensuite avec elle le temps de me remettre sur pied. Bien sûr, Camille restant Camille, elle a profité de la situation. J'ai alors fait une sorte de pacte avec elle. Si elle se tenait éloignée de toi, je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait : moi ! Elle m'a bien eu…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien j'ai accepté son marché parce que je pensais que c'était elle qui te suivait et s'en prenait aux membres du Cercle. Mais nous avons eu la preuve qu'elle n'y était pour rien…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'Etta…

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas elle non plus, Alec. Etta est perturbée, je le reconnais, mais comment veux-tu qu'elle arrive à mettre en place de telles choses dans l'état où elle se trouve ?

\- Elle a peut-être un ou une complice…

\- Peut-être… Mais elle a déjà vécu tellement de choses, j'espère que la police va la laisser tranquille !

\- Je comprends… De toute façon, celle qui me détenait n'était pas Etta puisqu'elle était avec toi.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas vu un signe particulier sur elle qui pourrait nous permettre de l'identifier ?

\- Non, elle cachait tout le temps son visage. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle semblait assez jeune, à peu près notre âge. Je peux rien dire de plus… Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter « pour la science ».

\- « Pour la science » ? Répéta Magnus.

\- Oui ! Tu… Ça a l'air de te parler !

\- C'était un peu la devise du Cercle… Peut-être qu'elle travaille pour eux…

\- Peut-être, oui… Je crois qu'elle connaît mon père. Elle m'a dit que j'avais ses yeux…

Il frissonna au souvenir de cette fille. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir là-bas. Magnus l'attira dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini, elle ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets… On va la retrouver !

\- Comment ? On n'a rien qui puisse nous permettre de l'identifier ! Tout ce qu'on a trouvé là-bas ce sont des dossiers inculpant les membres du Cercle !

\- On trouvera, Alec ! On trouvera…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment, puis il murmura :

\- J'ai peur…

Magnus resserra son étreinte.

\- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là maintenant. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

\- Je n'ai pas uniquement peur pour moi, mais aussi pour ma famille, mes amis, toi…

\- Je ferais protéger ton frère et ta sœur, promis.

\- Je croyais que tu haïssais les Lightwood, lui fit remarquer Alec.

\- Oui, mais ton frère à 9 ans, et ta sœur est… géniale ! Et je le pense vraiment !

Amusé, Alec leva la tête vers lui.

\- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez discuté tous les deux. Dans sa salle de bain !

\- Hum oui, je me disais que peut-être après le fils, je pourrais aussi avoir la fille !

Alec lui donna un coup sur le torse, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Je rigole !

\- Ouais, fais gaffe !

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Alec ouvrit le cahier que son amant lui avait donné.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de me l'avoir donné…

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire… Par contre, si tu pouvais le lire quand je ne serais pas là, ça m'arrangerait !

\- Pas de problème…

Il se leva, tirant à Magnus un soupir de frustration. Il sourit.

\- Je reviens, je vais le ranger précieusement !

\- Je te le conseille, oui ! Si tu le perds , je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

\- C'est une menace ? Rétorqua Alec, qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayé.

\- Peut-être bien ! Et j'ai même une idée de la punition ! Lui répondit Magnus en laissant son regard glisser le long du corps de son jeune amant.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et rougit.

\- Je… Je vais le ranger !

Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre. Il le mit dans sa valise, cria à Magnus qu'il allait prendre une douche, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, au maximum. L'eau était bouillante, et s'en était douloureux, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'eau froide. Ça lui rappelait trop cet endroit sordide où il avait cru mourir. Il laissa le jet d'eau couler sur sa peau, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il ouvrit les yeux sur son amant.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il. Cette porte était fermée à clé !

\- Tour de magie ! Lui rétorqua Magnus avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi tu t'enfermes ?

\- Question d'habitude !

\- Mouais… Tu veux que je sorte ?

\- Non ! Répondit aussitôt Alec. Reste…

Il le regarda se déshabiller, rougissant de plus en plus.

\- Alexander… Murmura Magnus. Arrête de rougir comme ça ou je te jure que tu ne finiras pas de prendre cette douche !

\- Pas grave…

\- Ah oui ?

Magnus le rejoignit sous la douche et poussa un cri, qui fit rire Alec, avant de couper l'eau.

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Cette eau est bouillante !

Alec haussa les épaules.

\- T'es juste trop douillé, c'est tout !

\- Et toi insensible, c'est pas possible !

\- Je ne supporte pas l'eau froide…

\- Pourquoi ? T'es trop frileux ? Se moqua Magnus.

Alec baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Non, c'est juste que là-bas, elle… elle n'arrêtait pas de me lancer de l'eau glacée… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, Magnus ! Sanglota-t-il. J'ai tellement eu peur…

\- Hey…

Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le berça, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Mon ange… Tout est fini, je suis là…

Il remit l'eau chaude, la faisant couler sur leurs deux corps.

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Magnus le souleva, et le jeune homme passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, collant leurs corps, faisait se toucher leur peau. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, approfondissant leur baiser. Sous les caresses de son aîné, il sentait son désir augmenter dangereusement. Rompant leur baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi, mais… Laisse-moi te prouver que tu ne risques rien avec moi…

Magnus hocha positivement la tête, et Alec arrêta la douche, avant d'attraper une serviette dans laquelle il les emmitoufla. Il sortit de la salle de bain, l'entraînant avec lui, puis faisant glisser la serviette au sol, il l'allongea sur le lit, avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau mate de son torse, retraçant délicatement ses cicatrices. Ses lèvres suivirent leur tracé. Magnus se cambra sous ses caresses. Alec sourit en voyant qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait être détendu, et ça le rassurait. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir s'il se mettait à paniquer. Cependant, il savait que jusque-là, il n'y avait d'inhabituel par rapport à d'habitude. Le plus dur restait encore à faire… Alec fit descendre toujours plus bas ses lèvres, jusqu'à atteindre son bas-ventre. Il lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes, et en embrassa l'intérieur. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir, faisant augmenter le sien dans le même temps. Il les caressa, les embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de donner un coup de langue sur son sexe.

\- Alec… gémit Magnus.

Le jeune homme continua sa douce torture, faisant glisser sa langue sur l'érection de son amant, qui gémissait de plus en plus. Sa main qui fourrageait dans ses cheveux, tira un peu plus dessus. Alec sourit, ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il finit par mettre son sexe entièrement en bouche, et il sentit la respiration de son amant s'accélérer, et son souffle se faire plus court. La prise sur ses cheveux se fit plus forte, et accompagna ses mouvements. Son propre désir demandait de plus en plus à être libéré, et il remonta, capturant les lèvres qu'il désirait temps. Il remonta une des jambes de son amant et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Aussitôt, Magnus changea de comportement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et essaya de se dégager. Alec caressa sa joue, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Chut, chut… Tout va bien, calme-toi… Je ne bouge pas, je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferais. Magnus, regarde-moi… Mon amour…

Magnus leva les yeux vers lui, et Alec y lut de la peur. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pas dirigé vers lui spécialement. Il l'embrassa et il le sentit de détendre petit à petit. Il finit par rompre leur baiser.

\- Continue…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui…

\- Je vais y aller lentement… Détends-toi…

Magnus ferma les yeux.

\- Non, regarde-moi ! Mon amour, regarde-moi, garde tes yeux dans les miens, ne lâche pas mon regard… Lui fit Alec.

Il constata avec bonheur que son amant lui obéissait, et il commença à le pénétrer lentement, faisant preuve d'une douceur extrême. Magnus grimaça. Il sentit ses ongles se planter dans son épaule, et sa respiration se fit saccader. Une fois entièrement en lui, il se stoppa.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, en voyant des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime ! Lui fit-il dans un souffle.

\- Moi aussi, Magnus, si tu savais à quel point…

Il l'embrassa et commença à bouger en lui, d'abord doucement, puis voyant que son amant commençait à mouvoir ses hanches contre lui, il accéléra ses coups de reins. Il noua une main à la sienne, l'autre toujours posée sur sa joue, qu'il caressait tendrement tout en l'embrassant. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. C'était tellement bon. Il aimait le sentir en lui, oui, mais être en lui, c'était autre chose, c'était des sensations tellement différentes… Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, constatant avec bonheur que les larmes avaient disparu. Seul le plaisir se lisait à présent dans ses yeux….

 **Plus tard**

Le corps en sueur, Alec caressait le torse de son amant, le regardant anxieusement. Il le sentait ailleurs.

\- Tout va bien ?

Magnus lui sourit, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oui…. Mieux que ça même… Le rassura-t-il, en lui écartant la mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop nul alors ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. Tu as été parfait !

\- Je… Je ne t'ai pas fait… mal ?

\- Certainement moins que moi pour ta première fois, mon ange !

\- Tu ne le savais pas, je ne te l'avais rien dit ! Puis je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça !

\- Menteur !

Alec lui offrit un magnifique sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Merci…

\- De ?

\- Tu viens de me donner la plus belle preuve de confiance que tu pouvais m'offrir. Mais aussi la plus belle preuve d'amour…

\- Alec… Je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie que tu en doutes. Je sais qu'on a eu un début de relation un peu chaotique, mais… Mais je te promets que tout ça est derrière nous à présent !

\- Ça le sera quand ces enfoirés seront en prison !

\- Quelle importance… Ce qui compte à présent, c'est toi et moi !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Mais je ferais tout pour qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

\- Alexander, ne soit pas naïf. Ils n'iront pas en prison, ils trouveront une issue de secours, comme d'habitude.

\- Non, pas cette fois ! Pas avec les preuves qu'on a contre eux, pas avec ton témoignage, et…

\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? S'il te plaît…

Alec le fixa et comprit.

\- Tu ne vas pas témoigner contre eux…

\- Non… J'en ai fini avec tout ça !

\- Mais… Mais tu ne veux pas les voir payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ?!

\- Si, mais me reconstruire est la plus belle victoire que je peux avoir sur eux ! Alors si maintenant on pouvait arrêter d'en parler…

\- D'accord…

Magnus l'attira contre lui, et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

 **Plus tard- Hôtel Dumort- PDV Magnus**

M'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de réception, je souris. L'hôtel était en travaux depuis l'explosion, mais cela ne semblait pas empêcher Raphaël d'organiser des soirées à l'intérieur. Assit sur un canapé d'un rouge sang, il était entouré par une douzaine de filles, toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, je devais le reconnaître.

\- Bande de crasseuses ! S'exclama soudain une voix à côté de moi.

Lily, ses cheveux teints en bleu lui retombant sur les épaules, fixait l'attroupement féminin autour de Raphaël.

\- Jalouse ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Alors là, pas du tout ! Si c'est ce genre de fille qu'il aime, que grand bien lui fasse !

\- Il t'aime bien tu sais…

\- Tout le monde m'aime bien ! Me rétorqua-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner, furieuse.

Amusé, je secouais la tête et reportais mon attention sur Raphaël. Le voir faire avec ces filles me rassurait. J'avais eu raison de ne pas parler de ce petit épisode sur le bateau à Alec. Ce n'était rien, ça ne voulait rien dire. Alec se faisait des idées. Raphaël posa ses yeux sur moi, et me sourit. Le lui rendant, je lui fis signe de me rejoindre au bar. Miraculeusement, seule cette partie avait été épargné par l'explosion. Je me servis un verre de bourbon, et en tendis un à Raphaël.

\- Tu viens de rendre une jeune fille de très mauvaise humeur ! Lui annonçais-je.

\- Lily, je suppose ?

\- Hum… Tu sais qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !

\- Et ben pas moi…

\- Allez, arrête ! Tu peux me le dire à moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu l'as regarde ?

\- Je la regarde comme toutes les autres…

\- Tu te voiles la face, Raphaël !

\- Ouais… En parlant de ceux qui se voilent la face, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Lightwood ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Je lui ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi, et… il a dit oui…

\- Merveilleux ! Me lança-t-il avec une fausse joie à peine dissimulée.

\- Raphaël… Soupirais-je.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je saute de joie ? Tu oublies ta scène d'adieu sur ton balcon ?!

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, je sais que je t'ai fait peur…

Il eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Tu t'es condamné à mort, Magnus !

\- Mais je m'en suis sortie !

\- Tu crois ça ? Vraiment ? Quand Robert va sortir de taule, parce qu'il en sortira, soit en sûr, la première personne qu'il ira voir, c'est toi ! Pour te coller une balle entre les deux yeux ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te signale que ton père court toujours !

\- Merci, je sais !

\- Tu sais, mais tu préfères roucouler avec ce Lightwood, plutôt que de trouver une solution !

\- J'ai failli le perdre, Raphaël ! Comprends-moi, j'ai envie de laisser toute cette merde derrière moi, et de reprendre ma vie à zéro !

\- Ok…

\- Raphaël !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Arrête de faire la gueule !

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule ! Seulement j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que nous aussi on a risqué notre vie l'autre soir !

\- Non, je ne l'oublie pas ! Je… Je peux te jurer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne risquerez plus rien ! Je veillerai sur votre sécurité !

\- Et comment ? En postant des gardes devant notre porte ? Non merci !

\- Alors arrête de râler si tu ne veux pas de ma protection !

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?! S'exclama-t-il avant de me planter là.

Agacé par son attitude, je repris le chemin jusque chez moi. Arrivé à mon appartement, je fus étonné de voir que la porte était ouverte. Entrant à l'intérieur, je vis que la table du salon était renversée, et que des livres de la bibliothèque gisaient au sol.

\- Alec ! Appelais-je. Alec !

\- Ton petit ami n'est pas disponible pour le moment ! Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et déglutis difficilement. Une arme à la main, mon père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la referma d'une main, la faisant claquer. Il s'avança vers moi et posa le canon de son arme sur mon front. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à la cuisine. Alec, ligoté à une chaise, me lança un regard paniqué.

\- Relâche-le, s'il te plaît… Il n'y est pour rien ! Suppliais-je mon père.

\- Assis ! M'ordonna-t-il en poussant une chaise vers moi.

Je lançais un regard désolé à Alec, et obéis.

\- Quand je vous ai vu ensemble l'autre fois, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé… Le fils de Robert et toi !

Il éclata de rire.

\- On croirait à une mauvaise blague !

\- Relâche-le ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

Il ne tenu pas compte de ce que je lui avais dit, et je le vis avec horreur s'avancer vers lui. Il tira sur ses cheveux, et j'entendis Alec pousser un cri, étouffé par son bâillon. Je voulus me lever mais me ravisais : il tenait son arme sur la tempe d'Alec.

\- Dis-moi, mon fils, à quel point aimes-tu ce garçon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu me suives, gentiment, sans faire d'histoire !

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il allait me tuer, je le savais.

\- Si je le fais, tu le laisseras s'en aller ?

\- Suis-moi et tu verras !

\- Ok…

Alec s'agita sur sa chaise, m'implorant du regard de ne pas y aller, de ne pas l'écouter. Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux. Raphaël avait raison. Je m'étais voilé la face en pensant qu'on pourrait laisser tout ça derrière nous et être enfin heureux. Mon père m'attrapa le bras, tenant toujours Alec en joue.

\- Détache-le ! M'ordonna-t-il. Et pas de bêtise, ou je le tue !

J'acquiesçais et libérais Alec de ses liens, avant de lui enlever son bâillon. Je m'écartais pour rejoindre mon père, mais il me retint, ignorant le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui.

\- Ne fais pas ça, il va te tuer !

\- Si je ne le fais pas, c'est toi qu'il tue !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais, le visage humide de larmes.

\- Je t'aime…

Mon père me tira en arrière. Alec voulut s'interposer mais il le fit reculer.

\- Tente quoi que ce soit, Alec, et je tue ton petit ami ! Le menaça-t-il.

\- Relâchez-le ! Il ne vous a rien fait !

\- Il existe, c'est déjà suffisant !

Il enserra violemment mon bras et m'entraîna avec lui, hors de l'appartement.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Je vous invite à aller lire « Quand les ténèbres s'abattent sur nous », fiction écrite par Darknesscoming et moi-même si l'envie vous en prends :p Bisoussssss**_


	23. Chapter 24

_**Kilibilie : Merci :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Peut-être bientôt :)**_

 _ **Manon : Ari ne touchera pas à Alec il sait que Robert ne le lui pardonnerait pas :p Je t'ai mis deux chapitres pour obtenir ton pardon :p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : J'ai laissé une review sur ta fic en tant que guest pck j'avais pas fait gaffe que j'étais pas connecté :p**_

 **New York- NYPD**

Une barbe de plusieurs jours sur son visage fatigué, Robert avait mauvaise mine. Enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il sursauta lorsque Luke posa violemment un dossier devant lui.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait sortir de prison ? Pour me poser encore et encore des questions ? Demanda Robert d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, et je continuerai jusqu'à avoir des réponses satisfaisantes !

\- J'ai déjà répondu à vos questions, et ma détention provisoire prend fin dans quelques heures ! Donc…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez vous en sortir cette fois, Robert ? Après ce qu'on a découvert dans les sous-sols de l'Hudson ?!

Robert grimaça. Rien que d'y penser, ça le rendait malade. Ils avaient tout retiré il y a cinq ans, quand leurs expérimentations avaient pris fin. Enfermé dans sa cellule, il n'avait cessé de se demander comment ces foutus dossiers avaient réapparu…

\- Il est évident que ce sont de fausses preuves fabriquées de toutes pièces ! Se défendit Robert.

\- C'est marrant, parce qu'elles correspondent exactement aux accusations portées contre vous par Magnus Bane, il y a cinq ans !

\- Des accusations portées par un gamin dérangé ! Lisez le rapport de son psychiatre si vous ne me croyez pas !

\- Vous voulez parler du rapport écrit par le Docteur Anderson ? Ce même docteur qu'on a retrouvé mort, pendu dans son salon ?

\- Oui, celui-là !

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble qu'il était aussi le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de l'Hudson. Non ? Hôpital où vous aviez des parts.

\- Je n'étais pas le seul. Cet hôpital rapportait énormément d'argent, c'était un bon investissement.

\- Parlons-en des autres actionnaires, et de votre investissement.

Luke ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table, révélant des photos de Robert et d'Ari.

\- Ari Bane…. Lui fit Luke. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le genre de relation que vous entreteniez avec lui ?

\- Vous le voyez bien non ? Vous l'avez sous les yeux !

\- Donc vous ne niez pas votre amitié avec celui-ci ?

\- Non, je ne le nie pas…

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas faire croire à toute la ville que vous vous détestiez ?

\- Nos familles se haïssaient. C'était plus simple de continuer dans cette tradition !

\- Mais si Ari était votre ami, pourquoi vous en prendre à son fils ?

\- Magnus est responsable de la mort de la femme que j'aimais et de son enfant. Mon enfant. Je voulais le voir pourrir en prison, mais dans ce pays, les enfants qui commettent des crimes ne sont pas jugés !

\- Il n'avait que 12 ans, Robert ! S'exclama Luke, scandalisé. Comment avez-vous pu leur faire ça ?! Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne leur ai rien fait du tout !

\- C'est incroyable ! Même devant le fait accompli, vous continuez à nier ! A se demander si vous ne protégez pas quelqu'un…

Robert éclata de rire.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien…

\- Expliquez-moi !

\- Vous devriez plutôt chercher ceux qui s'en sont pris à mon fils, à ma famille ! Ceux qui me menacent !

\- C'est ce que je fais ! Mais je dois vous avouer que votre manque de coopération complique un peu les choses.

\- Je ne répondrais plus à vos questions !

Luke déposa d'autres photos devant ses yeux. Robert détourna les yeux.

\- Regardez, Robert ! Regardez !

\- Allez vous faire voir !

\- Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyiez ? C'est pourtant vous qui leur avait infligé ça ! Vous avez torturé ces gosses !

Robert soutenu le regard de Luke.

\- C'est bien triste, mais je n'y suis pour rien !

Luke secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'interrogeait, et à chaque fois, c'était les mêmes réponses. Il n'avançait pas. Robert allait être libéré, et il n'y pouvait rien… Il se leva, et l'empoignant par le bras, il l'entraîna avec lui.

\- Je vous remets en cellule !

\- Faites, mais profitez bien ! Ce sont vos dernières heures dans la police !

\- Vos menaces ne m'effraient pas, Robert.

Luke allait le jeter à l'intérieur d'une cellule crasseuse et froide, lorsqu'il vit Alec foncer sur lui, complètement paniqué. Il empoigna son père par le col et le plaqua contre les grilles de la cellule, avant que Luke n'est pu réagir.

\- Il est où ?! Il est où ?! Hurla-t-il.

Luke le tira en arrière.

\- Alec, arrête, stop ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Ari a emmené Magnus avec lui… Il va le tuer, Luke ! Il va le tuer…

Le jeune homme sentit le regard de son père poser sur lui. Luke, quant à lui, le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

\- Alec, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Le père de Magnus a débarqué à l'appartement et l'a emmené avec lui ! Répéta-t-il, agacé.

Il perdait du temps, et chaque minute qu'il perdait, était une chance de moins de retrouver Magnus en vie.

\- Le père de Magnus est mort, Alec… Lui répondit Luke d'une voix compatissante.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas ! Luke, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides à le retrouver ! Son père est dingue, il va le tuer !

Luke semblait dubitatif. Il avait des difficultés à croire en ce que le jeune homme face à lui, lui disait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Luke ! S'impatienta Alec.

Visiblement, le jeune homme semblait à bout de nerfs.

Luke posa sa main sur son bras, et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu as vécu une dure épreuve, Alec. Rentre chez toi, repose toi. Je suis sûr que Magnus ne va pas tarder à rentrer, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais tu… tu… Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber !

Alec le planta là et sortit en trombe du commissariat. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait plus qu'une solution : Raphaël.

 **PDV Magnus**

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je à mon père, en essayant de me dégager de son emprise.

Loin d'être efficace, cet acte ne suffit qu'à lui faire resserrer sa prise sur mon bras.

\- Tu sais mon fils, si tu me suis gentiment, ça ira très vite et ça peut très bien se finir !

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ton fils ?! Rétorquais-je.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : JE t'ai élevé ! C'est grâce à moi aujourd'hui si tu vis dans le luxe et que tu ne manques de rien ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi ! Alors que je sois ton père ou non, tu me dois, et me devais le respect ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'as enfermé pendant des années dans une cave et tu m'as défiguré à vie ! Rajouta-t-il en désignant la partie de son visage brûlée. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu envoies des hommes de main pour me faire la peau !

Je le regardais avec des yeux abasourdis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait ?

\- Je n'ai demandé à personne de te tuer ! Enfin, théoriquement, si, mais…

La gifle qu'il me donna me fit taire. Il posa ensuite son arme sur ma tempe et m'ordonna de continuer à avancer, mais je n'en fis rien.

\- Vas-y, tue-moi, fais-toi plaisir !

Il éclata de rire. Il me faisait penser à un fou. Peut-être l'était-il devenu avec le temps. Ou l'avait-il toujours été…

\- Tu crois que je vais te tuer ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je te connais. Comme je te le disais, je t'ai élevé. Et puis, ces longues semaines passées dans les sous-sols de cet hôpital passé à vous observer, toi et tes amis, m'ont appris certaine chose sur ta personnalité : tu sacrifierais ta vie sans hésiter pour ceux que tu aimes. Alors si j'étais toi, j'avancerais !

Je haussais les sourcils et affichais un sourire provocateur.

\- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à Alec. Tu ne toucheras pas au fils de Robert, je le sais. Tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu paniqué sur le coup, mais quand tu m'as laissé le détacher sans aucune hésitation, j'ai compris. Je sais pertinemment que si ça avait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, tu l'aurais tué, mais lui, tu ne lui as fait aucun mal.

Il se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- Tu as raison, je ne toucherai jamais à un seul cheveu du fils de Robert. Le Cercle a été fondé sur le respect entre nous, mais…, me fit-il en sortant son portable, qu'il me mit devant les yeux.

\- Regarde, c'est ton ami. Raphaël, c'est ça ?

Je blêmis.

\- Non...Murmurais-je. Pas lui…

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu protégeais autant ce garçon… Maintenant avance, où je dis à mes hommes de lui tirer une balle dans la tête !

A contre cœur, et la boule au ventre, je lui obéis. Je m'inquiétais déjà pour Alec, voila que maintenant je devais rajouter Raphaël… Les deux personnes à qui je tenais le plus…

 **PDV Alec**

Passant sous les échafaudages, je pénétrais dans le Dumort en courant. Raphaël se tenait dans ce qui semblait être un salon.

\- Raphaël, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! On a un gros problème !

\- Crois-moi, je sais… Me fit-il.

Je le vis lever les mains en l'air, les yeux fixés derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvais avec une arme pointée sur moi. Je reculais jusqu'à Raphaël, qui me lança son éternel regard dégoûté.

\- Comme si mourir n'était pas assez nul, il faut que ce soit avec toi !

\- T'es pas encore mort ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents, sans quitter l'homme, qui se tenait en face de moi, des yeux.

Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de pointer son arme sur nous. Son visage était masqué par une cagoule, mais il était clair que si on tentait quoi que ce soit, il tirerait.

\- Hey, tu pourrais peut-être nous dire ce que tu nous veux, non ? Éventuellement, hein, je ne voudrais surtout pas te brusquer ! Lui fit Raphaël.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il le remarqua et se tourna vers moi. L'homme fit un pas vers nous, mais il l'ignora.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as une remarque à faire peut-être ?!

\- Ouais ! T'es un abruti !

\- Moi au moins je ne fais pas la pute !

\- Allons, Raphou, ne sort pas de si vilains mots de ta bouche ! Utilise là plutôt pour faire d'autres choses ! Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je crus entendre l'homme à la cagoule ricaner. Raphaël eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Figure-toi que c'est déjà fait ! Magnus ne t'a pas dit ?

De colère, je baissais mes mains.

\- Me dire quoi exactement ?

L'inconnu émit un grognement mécontent. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de l'ignorer totalement, mes yeux rivés sur ceux de l'espagnol.

\- Oh, il ne t'a pas dit…

\- Me dire quoi ?! Répétais-je agressivement.

Il prit un air faussement choqué.

\- Vraiment, il ne t'a pas parlé de la nuit torride qu'on a passée sur un magnifique yacht ? Lui, moi, et Camille ! M'annonça-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Furieux, je me jetais sur lui et lui collais mon poing dans la figure. Il me repoussa et je bousculais l'homme à la cagoule, qui sur le coup de la surprise, avait baissé sa garde. Mettant en pratique mes cours de self-défense et d'art martiaux, je le désarmais et le plaquais au sol. Raphaël attrapa un vase derrière lui et le lui écrasa sur la tête, avant de se saisir de son arme. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Le bord de sa lèvre inférieure ensanglantée, commençait à gonfler. Je ne l'avais pas raté. Je lui en aurais bien collé un autre, mais Magnus passait en priorité, et il était urgent que je le retrouve.

\- Le père de Magnus l'a enlevé ! Lui annonçais-je.

Je le vis pâlir.

\- Putain ! Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'il se tire ! Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! S'exclama-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais. Tout ça pour tes beaux yeux !

\- Écoute Santiago, je ne t'aime pas, tu m'aimes pas ! Sur ce point on est d'accord! Mais Magnus est en danger ! La police ne me croit pas, ils ne nous aideront pas ! Tu es ma dernière chance…

\- Ok ! Lève-toi, laisse celui-là ! On va chercher des renforts !

\- Qui ?

\- Ragnor et Catarina. Et Camille !

\- Camille ? Mais…

\- Tu veux retrouver Magnus, oui ou non ? M'interrompit-il.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors on a besoin de Camille ! Et tant que tu y es, appelle aussi tes amis ! Quand on se bat contre le Cercle, tout aide est la bienvenue…

Je le suivis hors du Dumort, pianotant rapidement un message sur mon portable, que j'envoyais à Jace. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'il arrive à convaincre Luke que je n'étais pas devenu fou. Ne regardant pas devant moi, je percutais Raphaël, et faillis lâcher mon portable.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ?! Râlais-je.

\- Bonsoir, Alec.

Détournant le regard de Raphaël, je tournais la tête vers l'homme qui venait de m'adresser la parole.

\- Valentin ?

Habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, Valentin Morgenstern, le père de Clary, se tenait devant moi. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé cet homme, il m'avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine d'hommes, qui nous encerclèrent, Raphaël et moi, rapidement. L'arme de Raphaël était à présent dans la main de Valentin.

\- Je suis navré de te trouver ici, Alec.

\- Je… Je suis assez pressé, alors si vous pouviez nous laisser passer….

\- Je regrette, je ne peux pas. Vous allez monter dans ce van et me suivre.

Il m'indiqua une camionnette noire aux vitres teintées, arrêtée derrière lui.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Leur lança Raphaël en espagnol.

En voyant le regard que lui lança Valentin, je compris immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il fit un signe de tête à un de ses hommes, et un instant plus tard, Raphaël s'écroulait sur le sol bétonné, après qu'on lui injectait je ne sais quoi à l'aide d'une aiguille. Je les vis le jeter dans la camionnette, sachant pertinemment que mon tour allait suivre…

 **PDV Magnus**

Choqué ? Dégoûté ? Je n'avais pas de mot exact pour exprimer clairement ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Je savais qu'il était fou, je savais qu'il était prêt à tout, mais là…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est…

\- Tu as un peu trop de principes ! Maintenant creuse !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il me semble que tu as eu moins de scrupules quand tu as fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort, et que tu as mis en scène ce joli petit enterrement ! Alors maintenant, déterre-moi cette putain de tombe !

\- Non ! M'écriais-je, en lâchant la pelle que j'avais dans les mains.

Il la ramassa et me força à m'en saisir à nouveau.

\- Obéis-moi ou la prochaine tombe que tu creuseras sera pour ton ami !

\- Je t'en prie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me demande pas ça ! Maman est enterrée là !

\- Tu as étalé des cendres dans un cercueil ! Et je dis bien des cendres ! Des cendres d'une maison partit en fumée ! Il ne reste rien de ta mère, rien !

Ma main se resserra sur le manche de la pelle. Des larmes de colère me picotaient les yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

\- Creuse ! Je ne te le redirai pas une troisième fois !

\- Pourquoi tu me fais faire ça ? Tu veux me tuer, alors fais-le ! Tu m'as fait subir assez de choses comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour la première fois, je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas tout stoppé ?

\- Tout stopper ? Et prendre le risque de rendre toutes nos données obtenues inutilisables ? Le protocole devait être accompli jusqu'au bout ! Il ne manque plus qu'une seule donnée. Valentin s'en occupe en ce moment même.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Maintenant obéis-moi ou tu sais ce qui se passera…

\- Mais pourquoi déterrer cette tombe ?!

\- Parce que tu as enterré une chose qui m'appartient ! Et je ne parle pas de ta mère !

Il me poussa vers la tombe, en prenant bien soin de préciser qu'il était dans mon intérêt d'obéir si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Raphaël. Au moins Alec allait bien , pensais-je alors que je commençais à creuser cette maudite tombe….


	24. Chapter 25

**Et oui, deux chapitres :D Je sais pas pourquoi :D**

Lorsque Alec ouvrit les yeux, il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans son lit, dans le manoir de sa famille. Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était habillé dans la même tenue que la veille. Il se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et examina son cou. La seringue, qu'on lui avait enfoncée, avait laissé une toute petite marque violacée. Il essaya de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille, mais la seule chose qui lui revenait c'était la douleur d'une aiguille s'enfonçant dans son cou. Les coups à sa porte redoublèrent. Il les ignora à nouveau. Comment était-il arrivé jusque-là ? Où était Rafael ? Et Magnus ?

\- Alec ! Alec, ouvre-moi !

Le jeune homme se tendit. C'était la voix de son père. Père qui était censé se trouver en prison. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Robert.

\- Alec, je…

Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Alec ! Lâche-moi !

Loin d'obéir, le jeune homme resserra sa prise, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Ils m'ont libéré, Alec. Ils n'avaient rien contre moi !

\- Rien contre toi… Répéta Alec à mi-voix.

\- Ari a tout avoué…

Alec tiqua.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ari a avoué être responsable de tous les actes affreux qui ont été commis sur ces enfants !

\- Mais… De quoi tu me parles ?!

Robert leva les yeux vers lui.

 **Flash Back- PDV Robert**

Assis sur le banc froid de ma cellule, mon esprit tournait à plein régime, repensant aux paroles d'Alec. Ari avait enlevé son fils. Mais Ari était mort, il avait péri dans les flammes de l'incendie de sa maison. Mais Alec avait tellement l'air de croire en ce qu'il disait…

\- C'est impossible… Murmurais-je. Impossible…

Pourtant, en un sens, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. La première, que Magnus ait été couché sur l'héritage d'Ari alors que celui-ci le détestait. Ce gosse représentait la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de sa femme et il ne supportait de l'avoir sous les yeux tous les jours. Alors lui léguer sa fortune ?! J'avais toujours trouvé ça étrange. Et puis il y avait eu toutes ces allusions que Magnus avait faites sur son père… En fait, tout devenait plus clair maintenant. L'enlèvement d'Alec, l'accident de voiture de Magnus, le meurtre d'Hodge, les menaces proféraient sur les membres du Cercle, les enlèvements… Quelqu'un, tapis dans l'ombre, s'agitait parce que celui qui détenait toutes les informations qui permettraient de tous nous faire tomber, était encore vivant. Là, quelque part… Magnus avait raison, il y avait deux clans qui s'affrontaient, et nous étions leurs proies. Ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Alec n'étaient pas ceux qui s'en prenaient aux membres du Cercle. Cela paressait tellement évident maintenant ! Mon regard fut alors attiré par une agitation chez les officiers de police. Je vis Luke se précipiter vers l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vis revenir, entraînant un homme vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je me figeais, et m'approchais des grilles de la cellule, les enserrant de mes mains. Je les regardais s'éloigner.

\- Ari… Murmurais-je.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils revinrent, et Luke l'enferma avec moi dans la cellule. Il s'assit sans dire un mot. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage. La moitié gauche était entièrement brûlée.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que dévisager les gens, c'est mal poli ? Me fit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Tu es censé être mort !

\- Censé…

Il me montra la partie brûlée de son visage.

\- Je dois mon sauvetage et mon nouveau look à mon cher fils !

M'asseyant près de lui, je lui dis :

\- Si ça peut te réconforter, je lui dois d'être coincé entre ces quatre murs !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bientôt dehors !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il me sourit.

\- On n'a pas encore accompli toutes les variables ! On a arrêté trop tôt !

\- On a surtout arrêté trop tard ! Sérieusement, tu ne repenses pas parfois à ce qu'on leur a fait subir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- On a gagné de l'argent !

Je grimaçais, dégoûté.

\- On a brisé leur vie, Ari !

\- Tu ne peux plus reculer, Robert. Tous les deux on est impliqué jusqu'au coup dans cette histoire !

\- On aurait dû arrêter Valentin tant qu'il était encore temps !

\- Nous avons encore de nombreuses variables à accomplir, ce n'est pas le moment de faire marche arrière ! Surtout que maintenant ton fils est impliqué ! Sérieusement, Robert, comment as-tu pu laisser ton fils s'envoyer en l'air avec le mien ?!

Je grimaçais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je leur ai organisé un rendez-vous ?!

\- Je ne sais même pas si je dois rire ou pleurer !

\- Je te déconseille de faire la deuxième, si tu ne veux pas que je te ramène dans le royaume des morts !

\- Honnêtement, parfois je me demande si je n'y suis pas déjà !

Je restais un moment silencieux, avant de finir par lui poser la question qui me démangeait depuis des heures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Magnus m'a sorti de notre maison avant que les flammes ne l'aient entièrement consumée. Il était au courant de pratiquement tout : les membres du Cercle, nos activités,… Oh bien sûr il lui manquait de nombreux détails pour pouvoir nous faire tomber, mais c'était suffisant pour tenter quelque chose contre nous. Il m'a enfermé dans une cave pendant des années, avec la complicité de ses chers amis. Ils voulaient des informations…

\- Tu les leur as données ?

Il me lança un regard moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas toi, je sais tenir ma langue !

Je rougis et détournais le regard.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Luke ?

\- La vérité.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Lui demandais-je, tendu.

\- Que j'étais le seul et l'unique responsable.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu risques la prison à vie !

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de les endormir pour que tu puisses continuer ce qu'on a commencé !

\- Non, j'arrête !

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux déjà plus te regarder dans une glace !

\- Justement ! J'aimerais pouvoir y arriver de nouveau un jour !

\- Robert, ne sois pas stupide ! Magnus et ses amis ne te laisseront jamais en paix ! Tu veux vraiment que ton fils continu de le voir ? Imagine-le dans ses bras, ça ne te dégoûte pas ?!

\- La ferme ! Lui ordonnais-je en lui lançant un regard noir !

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Ari. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !

\- Pour le moment, rien, tu auras les instructions un peu plus tard. Sache juste que tu dois arriver à un seul et unique résultat : la mort de Magnus !

\- Alec dit que tu l'as enlevé….

\- De suite les grands mots. On est juste allé faire une petite balade !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Chez lui. Enfin, devrais-je plutôt dire chez moi !

 **Fin flash Back- Fin PDV Robert**

Les yeux d'Alec flamboyaient de colère et d'inquiétude.

\- Il est où ? Où est Magnus ? Demanda-t-il à son père. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je te jure que si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Il va bien, il est chez lui ! Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, Alec. Crois-moi, je t'en prie !

\- J'aimerais, mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi !

Le jeune homme le lâcha, et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Il s'en saisit et se précipita à l'extérieur du manoir, son père sur ses talons.

\- Alec, Alec, attends !

Robert lui attrapa le bras et le retourna face à lui.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Reste éloigné de lui ou…

\- Ou quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir ! Lui hurla Alec, avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer à toute vitesse.

 **PDV Alec**

J'étais inquiet. Je sentais que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir des dernières heures qui avaient précédé mon réveil. J'aurais pu le demander à mon père, mais il m'aurait probablement menti, et je devais à tout prix retrouver Magnus, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je filais à toute vitesse à travers la ville. Brooklyn ne m'avait jamais paru aussi loin. J'eus alors un doute : mon père parlait-il de l'appartement de Brooklyn, ou de Los Angeles, quand il disait « il est chez lui » ? J'accélérais, priant pour que ma première intuition soit la bonne. Arrivé à destination, je garais ma voiture devant, et montais en courant les marches menant à l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et je le vis, là, assit sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Il releva la tête, et lorsqu'il me vit, je vis le soulagement se peindre sur son visage. On se précipita dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos lèvres se scellant. Il s'écarta ensuite de moi, et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas bien…

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Je pris place à ses côtés, serrant ses mains dans les miennes.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur… Confessais-je. J'ai cru qu'il…. qu'il allait te tuer…

\- Moi aussi… Pour tout te dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore vivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il m'a emmené au cimetière, sur la tombe de ma mère. Il m'a demandé de récupérer quelque chose à l'intérieur…

\- Quoi ?

\- Une boîte… Je ne savais même pas que c'était là…, rajouta-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, d'un geste las. Je n'y comprends plus rien…

\- Catarina, elle… Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des corps enterrés dans cette tombe…

Il se tendit et tourna le regard vers moi.

\- Quand Imasu est mort, ils l'ont enterré dans un pauvre carré du cimetière, avec d'autres gens. Ça m'était insupportable, alors quand ma mère est morte, et qu'on a fait construire cette tombe, j'ai demandé une inhumation et je l'ai fait enterrer là où aurait dû se trouver Ari. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas mette son nom sur la tombe, mais c'était déjà mieux que cet endroit morbide où ils l'avaient mis. Il ne méritait pas ça….

\- Mais… Comment as-tu fait pour obtenir un permis d'inhumation ?

\- J'ai une très bonne avocate, et…. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. Me fit-il simplement.

\- Ton père le sait ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette boîte…

\- Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans… Murmurais-je.

\- Moi aussi… Une fois qu'il l'a eu récupérée, il est parti… J'ignore où il est allé, et à vrai dire, j'étais beaucoup trop inquiet pour Raphaël pour songer à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Raphaël ?

\- Oui, il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à lui si je n'obéissais pas.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis allé au Dumort lui demander de l'aide pour te retrouver, et Valentin Morgenstern s'en est pris à nous.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers moi.

\- Commença « on » ? Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien !

\- Mais je vais bien ! Il m'a planté une aiguille dans le cou, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ma chambre au manoir !

Je lui montrais la marque sur mon cou. Il la frôla de ses doigts.

\- Raphaël avait la même… Dès qu'Ari m'a laissé partir, j'ai appelé Ragnor. Raphaël était chez lui, endormi… Quand il s'est réveillé, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils nous ont fait quoi que ce soit…

\- Ari a dit qu'ils accomplissaient une dernière variable…

\- Ils ont dû changer d'avis, parce que mon père a dit qu'Ari était allé voir la police. Il leur a tout avoué…

Magnus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Je vois… Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à voir Luke venir m'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Pourquoi il viendrait t'arrêter ?

\- J'ai détenu Ari pendant des années…. Peu importe mes raisons, c'est illégal…

Je le fixais avec horreur, commençant à mon tour à comprendre. Ari n'était pas allé confesser ses crimes pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin, bien au contraire : il voulait détruire la vie de son fils. Définitivement.

\- Il faut que je quitte cet appartement, et que je prévienne Catarina, Raphaël, Ragnor…

\- Attends, stop ! Le coupais-je, alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Alec, tu ne comprends pas ? Il faut que je m'en aille !

\- Pour aller où ?!

\- Je.. Je sais pas ! Je verrais !

\- Moi je connais un endroit où tu pourrais aller et où personne ne te trouverait ! Tes amis peuvent venir avec nous…

 **Fin PDV Alec**

Les bras croisés, et l'air renfrogné, Raphaël suivit Alec à l'étage d'une somptueuse villa. Il monta l'escalier de marbre en traînant les pieds. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance à cet homme dont son ami s'était épris. Alec ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche, et se tourna vers lui.

\- Salle de bain ! Annonça-t-il.

Raphaël haussa les sourcils.

\- Pour… tu sais, si tu veux… Expliqua maladroitement Alec, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de l'espagnol.

\- Merci, je sais à quoi sert une salle de bain !

\- Parfait, alors prend une douche, tu en as bien besoin !

\- Je te rassure, toi aussi ! On était obligé de prendre cette route ?!

\- Les flics te cherchent ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire arrêter, oui, on était obligé !

Raphaël lui lança un regard assassin. Alec les avait emmené chez la mère d'une amie à lui, vivant en Europe, dans un village n'apparaissant même pas sur la carte, et dont il avait oublié le nom. Ils avaient ensuite dû emprunter un chemin boueux pour atteindre la maison. Cette dernière avait beau être magnifique, tout ce que Raphaël retenait de la situation, c'était qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part.

\- Si tu t'imagines que je vais rester là indéfiniment, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'après avoir frôlé la mort ensemble, on aurait créé des liens ! Ironisa Alec.

\- Et bien peut-être que si tu étais mort, j'aurais eu un élan d'amitié pour toi !

\- Tu aurais surtout eu le champ libre !

Raphaël éclata de rire.

\- Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur ça !

\- Il ne t'aime pas… Lui répondit froidement Alec.

\- Il m'aime plus que tu ne le penses, et tu ne fais pas le poids face à ça ! Ce qu'on partage lui et moi est bien plus fort que l'amour dans le sens où tu l'entends ! On a grandi ensemble, on a traversé des épreuves inimaginables ! Je le connais depuis toujours, ma mère l'aime comme son propre fils ! Tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, et lui ne l'est pas de moi, c'est vrai, et même si ça me tue de l'admettre, je pense en revanche qu'il est amoureux de toi. Mais cet amour est brisable, si fragile ! On peut le détruire si facilement… S'il devait choisir entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas toi qu'il choisirait…

Sur ces paroles, Raphaël entra dans la salle de bain, dans laquelle il s'enferma. Alec serra les dents, mourant d'envie de défoncer la porte et de coller à cet espagnol la raclée qu'il méritait.

\- Alec ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et se força à faire un sourire à son meilleur ami. Jace, Isabelle, Simon, le petit ami de cette dernière, et Clary, avaient tenu à les accompagner, ne voulant pas laisser leur ami seul compte tenu des dernièrs événements.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Jace.

\- Pas vraiment… Comment ça se passe en bas ?

\- Ben si tu comptais à ce que tout le monde se saute dans les bras, c'est raté ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé te parler… En privé…

Alec lui fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin, dans une chambre au fond du couloir. Jace s'assit sur la couverture de velours rouge qui recouvrait le lit, et gratta nerveusement le dessus, les yeux baissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? L'encouragea Alec.

\- Ben… Tu sais, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant à Magnus de t'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre fois, mais… Tu es sûr que…

\- Jace, crache-le morceau !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est fait pour toi ?

Alec soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami.

\- Pour ne rien te cacher, je n'en sais rien. Je l'aime, et je sais que lui aussi, mais… Mais je le sens encore capable de partir à tout moment. Son passé est difficile et je ne sais pas si je serais assez fort pour l'aider à traverser tout ça…

\- Tu prends énormément de risques pour lui, Alec. Ça ne me plaît pas…

\- Jace, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Alors c'est pire ! Alec, ces gens sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins !

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas les laisser lui faire à nouveau du mal.

\- Alec, je…

\- Tu ne ferais pas la même chose si c'était de Clary dont-il s'agissait ?

\- Je m'en préoccupe déjà ! Je te signale que c'est son père qui s'en est pris à toi et Raphaël !

\- On en est pas sûr… Je pense juste que mon père lui a demandé de m'empêcher de retrouver Magnus…

\- C'est un membre du Cercle ! Lui rappela Jace.

\- Je sais… C'est dingue, hein ? On a grandi entouré de criminels….

\- Et ça aurait continué si tu ne t'étais pas tapé une de leurs victimes !

\- Ouais… Le hasard est parfois étrange…

\- Hum….

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Jace se tourna vers Alec, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je déteste quand tu me regardes comme ça ! Ça ne présage rien de bon ! Lui fit Alec.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui était bien ?

\- Oh allez, tu sais bien ! Vous deux, dans un lit, ou ailleurs d'ailleurs, hein, je ne sais pas !

Alec rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa première fois avec Magnus. Bien n'était pas le mot, c'était bien au-delà de ça. Jace claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Allo la terre !

\- Ouais… Pardon, je…

\- Tu y repensais ? Se moqua Jace.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Tu parles ! Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?!

\- Parce que j'adore te voir te dépatouiller, et que je veux savoir si mon meilleur ami est un bon coup ou pas !

\- Bien sûr que c'est un bon coup, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent Magnus dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu pourrais développer ? Lui demanda Jace, soudain intéressé.

\- Jace ! S'exclama Alec, choqué.

\- Quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai raté ! Tu savais qu'avant il était amoureux de moi ? Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Magnus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé en refusant ses avances ?!

Alec supplia Magnus du regard de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Peine perdue… Les yeux de l'asiatique s'illuminèrent et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Jace, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Jace éclata de rire avant de mette une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Magnus affichait un sourire fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ! Lui fit Jace, faisant s'étrangler le jeune homme. Bon allez, je vous laisse.

A peine fut-il sortit, qu'Alec se tourna vers son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Qu'il a raté le meilleur coup de sa vie !

\- Mais…

Magnus le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Arrête de parler…

Il l'attira dans ses bras, mettant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, sans cesser de l'embrasser….

 **Plus tard**

Magnus caressait les cheveux de son amant, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, une main derrière la tête. Il sentit la main d'Alec glisser sur son torse nu. Il le sentait ailleurs.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien… Mentit le jeune homme.

\- C'est ça oui, je te crois… Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête avec toi, sois-le aussi, s'il te plaît !

\- Honnête, tu ne l'es pas tant que ça…

Magnus se redressa, agacé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

\- Tu m'as menti…

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- D'après toi, réfléchi !

\- Alec, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !

\- Tu as couché avec Raphaël !

Magnus ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, soufflant.

\- Vous voudriez pas arrêter tous les deux, un peu ?! Vous me fatiguez !

\- Donc tu ne nies pas ?!

Furieux et blessé, Alec se leva et se rhabilla.

\- Alec…

\- Va ta faire foutre !

\- Ben viens, je t'en prie ! Lui rétorqua Magnus, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Plutôt crever ! Lui cracha Alec.

\- Chéri, tu veux pas te détendre, tu viens de tout gâcher là ! Se moqua Magnus.

\- T'en a rien à foutre en fait de moi !

\- T'es un petit génie, dis-moi !

Alec sortit de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il passa devant Ragnor, sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Celui-ci se rendit dans la chambre que le jeune homme venait de quitter. Il frappa à la porte restée ouverte. Magnus, qui était en train de se rhabiller à son tour, tourna la tête vers lui, tout en enfilant une veste sur son torse nu.

\- Je viens de croiser ton petit ami. Mon dieu, c'est tellement étrange de désigner quelqu'un de ta connaissance par ce terme !

\- C'est pas mon petit ami !

\- Ah bon ? Ça change vite avec toi ! Je comprends son air furieux !

\- J'y suis pour rien ! C'est Raphaël qui est allé lui dire qu'on avait couché ensemble !

\- Ce qui est la vérité.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas la question ! J'avais bu, j'avais pris des extas, alors franchement… Quelle importance ! S'il commence à me faire une crise pour chaque personne avec qui je me suis envoyé en l'air, on n'a pas fini ! A commencer par son père… Rajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Je n'emploierai pas exactement ce mot pour désigner ce qui s'est passé avec son père. Je dirais plutôt v...

\- Ouais, ben tu vas pas l'employer ! Le coupa Magnus.

\- Magnus,…

\- Je rigole pas, Ragnor ! La ferme !

\- Tu sais, moi je ne suis pas Alec ! Tu peux me hurler dessus tant que tu veux, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Je resterai planté là jusqu'à que tu redescendes d'un étage.

\- En fait, vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier, c'est ça ?!

Ragnor fronça les sourcils, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais à nouveau du mal ?

\- Il m'a soûlé !

\- Il y a peu, tu l'aurais rassuré, tu lui aurais dit que cette histoire n'avait pas compté pour toi !

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à le lui dire, il devrait le savoir !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ?

\- Rien !

\- Tu me mens, Magnus. Tu nous mens à tous. Sauf que tu vois, si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi !

\- A cause de moi ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi cette situation ?!

\- Tu aurais pu l'emmener chez les flics dès le début au lieu de le séquestrer !

\- Non, ce n'était pas une option.

\- Te plains pas alors !

Magnus lui lança un regard froid que Ragnor ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu étais là ? Non. Toi tu étais gentiment dans les bras rassurant de sa maman chérie ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors arrête de me parler de cette histoire et mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes !

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais tu m'y as mêlé sans me demander mon avis. Tu ne mérites pas qu'Alec verse des larmes pour toi.

\- On s'en fout de lui de toute façon ! S'exclama alors Raphaël, qui venait d'arriver.

Sortant visiblement de la douche, il avait les cheveux en bataille et mouillés. Magnus pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire à Alec qu'on avait couché ensemble ?!

\- Ça m'a échappé !

\- Putain je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une !

\- Je t'ai rendu service, avoue-le ! Je t'ai donné l'occasion de t'en débarrasser !

Cette fois, l'espagnol avait dit le truc de trop. Magnus l'empoigna par le col, et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne te le redirai pas une deuxième fois : tiens-toi éloigné d'Alec !

\- Tu lui reproches de le faire souffrir mais tu en fais autant. Et tes mots lui font certainement plus mal que ceux de Raphaël ! Lui fit remarquer Ragnor.

Magnus relâcha Raphaël, qui lui lança un regard dégoûté.

\- Tu le traites comme un jouet, que tu prends et tu jettes au gré de tes envies, merde ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu vois un avenir avec lui, et je ferais des efforts pour l'accepter.

\- J'aime Alec…

\- Mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours, Magnus…

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses amis avaient quitté la chambre. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment la situation avait pu à nouveau autant déraper. Il repensa aux paroles de Ragnor et Raphaël. Ils avaient raison. S'il voulait qu'ils acceptent et respectent Alec, il fallait qu'il commence par lui monter lui-même du respect. Et pour ça, il devait commencer par s'excuser…

Dans le sous-sol de la villa, Alec frappait avec violence et à mains nues, dans un sac de frappe. Magnus le regarda faire un moment. Le jeune homme étant torse nu, il pouvait apercevoir ses muscles tendus. Alec mit un coup un peu plus fort dans le sac de frappe, et Magnus décida d'y mettre fin. Il se saisit de ses poignets, bloquant le dernier coup.

\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal !

\- Et alors ? C'est mon problème, pas le tien !

\- Si, parce que je tiens à ses mains que tu es en train d'abîmer. Regarde, tu saignes…

Alec baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il avait les jointures en sang.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- C'est pas moi qui t'aies demandé de t'acharner sur ce pauvre sac !

\- Non, mais ta foutue bipolarité commence à me taper sur le système !

\- Je ne suis pas bipolaire !

\- Tu devrais peut-être consulter, parce que j'ai un doute tu vois !

Magnus lui attrapa le bras.

\- Alec… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses !

\- Arrête… Je… Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir pour… Écoute, ça n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux ! J'aime Raphaël, mais je l'aime comme un frère. Un frère très, très, chiant ! Lui et moi, et Camille, c'était une erreur. Une très grosse erreur…

Alec ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Magnus prit son visage en coupe.

\- Alors que toi, tu es celui qui envahit mes pensées jour et nuit, celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde, celui pour qui je serais prêt à tout pour protéger… Alexander, je t'aime, je te demande pardon. Je sais que je ne te donne certainement pas la relation que tu espérais, et je m'en excuse. Les derniers événements m'ont un peu… Je suis un peu à cran…

Il s'écarta de lui et lui tourna le dos, tripotant nerveusement ses mains.

\- Il prépare quelque chose contre moi, je le sais. Et j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous. J'ai peur de ce qu'il a en tête… Savoir tes amis ici me rassure, parce que je sais qu'ils veilleront sur toi, mais j'ai peur qui leur arrive du mal par ma faute.

\- Tu fais peser trop de poids sur tes épaules…

\- J'ai peur de lui…

Il l'avait pratiquement murmuré cette dernière phrase. Alec posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plu à avoir peur. Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, et que bientôt, tout ça sera derrière nous. Bientôt, toi et moi on sera loin de lui…. Je te le ferais oublier, lui et tout ce qu'il représente.

\- Alec… Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi tant qu'il est encore temps. Je ne vais t'apporter que des ennuis. Je t'ai apporté que des ennuis…

\- Ouais, mais le truc tu vois, c'est que je t'aime, alors m'éloigner de toi n'est pas une option…

Alec le serra contre lui, collant le dos de son amant à son torse.

\- Arrête de me fuir…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Magnus le laissa faire. Il se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune Lightwood. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait tout effacer, c'était lui…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**


	25. Chapter 26

_**Manon : Tu vas me détester autant te prévenir hein:p**_

 _ **Hachiko 97412 : Toi aussi tu vas me détester, ou te frustrer complètement ça dépend:p Pour le mariage oui, s'ils survivent il y a pas de raison:p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Oui :D Bientôt la fin de la première partie :)**_

Appuyé contre le balcon, Alec regardait d'un air méfiant son amant en pleine discussion avec Raphaël. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, à son plus grand désespoir.

Jace s'avança vers lui, amusé.

\- Tu transpires la jalousie… Fit-il à celui qui considérait comme son frère.

Alec ne répondit pas, restant silencieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il semblait réfléchir à un sujet fort déplaisant.

\- Tu crois que l'amitié peut parfois être plus forte que l'amour ? Finit-il par demander à son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Parce que je me demande qui de moi ou de Raphaël, il préfère garder auprès de lui…

\- A mon avis, vous deux. Mais tu te prends trop la tête, mec !

\- Raphaël et moi, on ne s'entend pas. Il ne supporte pas de le savoir avec moi.

\- Et toi tu ne supportes pas de le savoir avec lui !

\- Il n'est pas avec lui ! S'emporta Alec.

\- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là !

\- Il lui demandera de faire un choix, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

\- Alec… Commença Jace, mais son ami le coupa.

\- Qui choisirais-tu, toi, si je te demandais de faire un choix entre Clary et moi ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais ce choix ! Et je ne pense pas que Magnus le face…

\- Hum… Si tu le dis…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Que je peux te laisser ?

\- Oui… Partez avec Ragnor et Catarina, essayez de savoir ce que mijote le Cercle !

\- Tu m'appelles au moindre problème, ok ?

\- Ouais…

\- De toute façon, Clary et Simon restent ici. Au cas où….

\- D'accord…

 **Plus tard**

Alec serra la main de Magnus, alors qu'il mouvait ses hanches contre lui, accompagnant les va et viens en lui de son amant. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il essayait de contrôler le plus possible ses gémissements. Magnus se redressa et inversa la situation, le faisant passer sous lui. Alec prit possession de ses lèvres, faisant se joindre leurs langues. Il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, et enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il jouissait entre eux. Magnus vint quelques secondes plus tard, et s'allongea à côté de lui, essoufflé. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés, et lui sourit.

\- Wow… Ça m'avait manqué !

\- Quelle chance que ton père ne t'ai pas tué, hein ?

\- Je te confirme. Tu ne trouveras jamais meilleur coup que moi !

\- Si ! Moi !

\- Hum, je ne sais pas… Tu devrais peut-être me faire à nouveau l'amour histoire que je vérifie tes propos !

Alec sourit, et se mit au-dessus de lui, posant ses coudes sur son torse, les yeux rieurs.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu me laisseras à nouveau avoir le contrôle ?

\- Peut-être bien !

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire… Je sais que ça représente beaucoup pour toi, et…

Magnus le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Magnus… Soupira Alec en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu ne changeras jamais…

\- Pourquoi je changerais ? C'est en étant comme ça que je t'ai mis dans mon lit !

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est ton côté mystérieux qui m'a attiré ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je crois !

\- Non, c'est faux ! Je n'étais pas du tout attiré par toi, j'avais juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air !

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on parle de ça, à partir de maintenant je te demanderai d'être plus prudent dans ce que tu fais !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question ? C'est pire que ce que je pensais alors!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as suivi sans broncher, tu m'as laissé profiter de ton corps pendant des heures, alors que j'étais un parfait inconnu ! J'aurais très bien pu être un psychopathe, ou un tueur en série, ou…

\- Ou les deux ! Rajouta Alec en riant. J'aime vivre dangereusement, tu sais !

\- Et bien à partir de maintenant Alexander, tu es à moi, donc les boîtes de nuit et les tenues sexy, c'est fini !

Alec éclata de rire.

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais !

\- Je pourrais te punir pour ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Puni moi alors !

Magnus le serra un peu plus contre lui, recommençant à l'embrasser, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Alec fut étonné de le voir s'écarter, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme grogna de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Magnus lui mit une main sur le front.

\- T'es bouillant !

\- C'est toi qui me donnes chaud !

\- Arrête tes conneries cinq minutes, tu veux ! Tu as vraiment de la fièvre ! Je l'avais remarqué tout à l'heure, mais pas à ce point-là !

\- Magnus, je vais bien ! Un peu mal à la tête, rien de grave, ça passera !

\- Hum…

Magnus le fit basculer sur le côté.

\- Tu devrais te reposer… Je te trouve un peu pâle…

\- Sérieux ? Tu viens de me faire l'amour, et…

\- Oui et comme c'est moi qui décide, je veux que tu te reposes !

\- Tu ne décides de rien du tout, mon amour !

\- Alexander… Sois raisonnable pour une fois. Il faut que j'aille parler à Raphaël de toute façon.

Le sourire d'Alec s'effaça. Il détestait le savoir avec l'espagnol.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure !

\- Justement ! J'ai été un peu dur avec lui et je lui dois des excuses !

\- A moi aussi !

\- Oui, mais il me semble que je me suis largement fait pardonner !

\- Pas tout à fait, non !

\- Alec… Soupira Magnus. Je ne dis rien quand tu es collé à Jace alors, s'il te plaît…

\- Je ne suis pas collé à Jace ! Le coupa Alec.

Son amant haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu bois littéralement ses paroles, c'est pire !

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi pas croyable ! Se plaignit Magnus.

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'on va encore s'engueuler ?!

\- Parce que tu… Tu refuses de comprendre que j'ai besoin de lui !

\- Je trouve que tu as besoin d'un peu trop de gens, tu vois !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Regarde, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Alec le foudroya du regard et lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête.

\- Casse-toi alors ! Lui ordonna-t-il en essayant de le pousser hors du lit.

Magnus se mit à rire et lui attrapa les bras avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de les lui bloquer au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ne te crois pas plus fort que moi, Alec. Tu perdrais à ce jeu-là !

Alec se dégagea, mais une fois de plus, Magnus le bloqua.

\- Arrête ! Alec ! Alec, écoute-moi bon sang !

\- J'ai pas envie !

\- Même si c'est pour entendre que je t'aime ?

Le jeune homme cessa de se débattre et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu es vraiment sincère quand tu me dis ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Alec…

Magnus s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Viens là… Fit-il à Alec, en lui tendant les bras.

Le jeune homme s'y engouffra avec plaisir. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Alexander. Je… Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais je te promets que je vais régler ça !

\- Et moi je préférerais que tu laisses la police découvrir seule qu'elle fait fausse route !

\- La police ne peut rien pour moi, Alec. Ari veut me détruire et il fera tout pour ça.

\- Il est en prison ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! C'était sur toutes les chaînes de télé !

\- Ce ne sont pas des barreaux de cellule qui l'arrêteront… Et son bras droit est en liberté, lui.

\- Tu penses à mon père ?

\- En outre, oui… Mais au moins je sais que lui ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux. Valentin, en revanche…

Il fit courir son doigt le long du cou de son amant, frôlant la marque que la seringue avait laissée.

\- Elle est de plus en plus voyante… Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est dans ta tête !

\- Hum…

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y…

\- Pourquoi toi et tes amis parlez de ton père comme s'il était mort dans l'incendie…

\- Au début c'était parce qu'on pensait être surveillé, sur écoute… On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons. Mais pour moi, mes parents sont vraiment morts tous les deux dans cet incendie. L'homme que j'ai en face de moi aujourd'hui n'est pas celui que j'ai connu. Tout a changé ce jour-là…

Magnus laissa retomber sa main et déposa un baiser sur les tempes de son amant.

\- Tu sais, je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent me faire, mais je ne supporterai pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Et ils le savent… Ils savent que les gens que j'aime sont ma faiblesse.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me repousses à nouveau ?

\- Oui… Parfois je me dis que ce serait plus simple si tu me détestais. Tu serais en sécurité.

\- Mais je t'aime.

\- Oui. Mais tes sentiments envers moi ne sont pas un problème en soi. Non, le problème, c'est que je les partage aussi. Je me peux te pousser à me détester, à me haïr, mais je ne peux ne plus t'aimer. Mon cœur à décider de t'appartenir, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça…

Alec lui fit un léger sourire, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il se sentait faible tout à coup.

\- C'est presque une déclaration d'amour que tu viens de me faire là…

\- Rêve pas trop quand même !

\- Hum… Tu sais, je crois que tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Je me sens pas super en forme…

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vois ça, tu trembles !

\- J'ai froid…

\- Allonge-toi ! Lui ordonna Magnus, en lui faisant signe de se glisser sous les draps.

Le jeune homme obéit, et son amant le recouvra de la couverture, avant de s'allonger à son tour et de le serrer contre lui.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller voir Raphaël ?

\- Plus tard… Dors…

 **PDV Magnus**

Alec avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je caressais tendrement sa joue, inquiet. Je le trouvais beaucoup trop pâle, et sa température ne baissait pas. Veillant à ne pas le réveiller, je me levais et partis prendre une douche. Je laissais l'eau froide couler sur ma peau, réfléchissant. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment ici. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je terminais ma douche et m'habillais, avant de rejoindre Alec. Je déposais un baiser sur son front brûlant.

\- Je reviens vite… Lui murmurais-je.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre de faire baisser sa fièvre. J'aurais bien demandé à Catarina, mais elle et Ragnor était retourné à New York à la pêche aux infos, en quelque sorte. Jace et Isabelle les accompagnaient. C'était dangereux, mais on n'avait pas franchement le choix : il fallait qu'on sache à quel point on était dans la merde… J'ouvris tous les tiroirs de la cuisine, vidant leur contenu. Je grommelais après avoir inspecté le dernier et avoir fait chou blanc.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

Je me retournais, et aperçus Raphaël dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait une chemise noire qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée, révélant sa peau mate, reflétant ses origines espagnoles, et un jean délavé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient désordonnés. Il devait probablement dormir.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Lui demandais-je en parcourant sa tenue du regard.

\- Arrête de me mater !

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en priant pour qu'il ne dise jamais ça devant Alec.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question. Reprit-il. Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Un truc pour faite baisser la fièvre….

\- Dans la cuisine ?

\- Je sais pas où est la salle de bain ! Avouais-je.

Il ricana et s'avança vers moi. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Ben tu sais… Pour ce que j'ai dit à ton petit protégé !

Je soupirais.

\- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû le lui dire de toute façon, puis… Je te dois aussi des excuses pour… Ben pour tout en fait !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'à cause de toi je suis bien dans la merde ! J'aurais dû prendre la poudre d'escampette comme Camille tant qu'il était encore temps ! Me fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait et que maintenant tu es coincé avec moi !

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance…

\- Raphaël,… A propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, sur ce bateau, avec Camille… Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'avais bu et… Je n'aurais pas dû… Tu sais… Arrête de sourire bêtement et aide-moi à me sortir de là !

Ma remarque n'eut pour seul effet que de le faire sourire un peu plus.

\- Arrête !

\- Oh allez laisse-moi profiter un peu ! C'est tellement rare de te voir t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un !

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression de faire que ça en ce moment… Puis tu n'es pas « quelqu'un » !

\- Que c'est touchant…

\- Raphaël…

Je pris son visage en coupe, le mien à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu le sais que je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Moi aussi j'ai merdé de toute façon !

\- Non, c'est moi, je…. Je n'ai pas trop de souvenir de cette nuit-là, mais…

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, Magnus.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Camille t'a menti ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu ne me dis que ça maintenant ?!

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'en parlais plus, alors j'ai fait pareil. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Mais je dois avouer que te voir croire qu'on avait vraiment partagé un moment très intime tous les deux, était assez jouissif pour le coup !

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu sais dans quelle merde tu m'as mis avec Alec avec tes conneries ?!

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Il croit que je suis amoureux de toi, alors c'était facile…

\- Pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point-là ?! Il n'est pas comme son père, sinon tu t'imagines bien que…

\- J'ai failli te perdre à cause de sa famille, et puis… Tu sais qu'on était dans la même classe avant que ses parents ne le transfèrent. Il se croyait meilleur que tout le monde, lui et ce Jace ! Et ils n'ont pas changé !

Je devais admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Jace était arrogant, la modestie n'était visiblement pas son truc, et Alec… Et bien en général, Alec se montrait froid et distant avec tout le monde, jetant parfois même des regards méprisants aux gens qui ne représentaient pas grand intérêt pour lui. Mais je savais que c'était un masque. Avec moi, il était vraiment lui, et c'était vraiment la plus belle personne qui m'eut était donnée de rencontrer.

\- Apprends à le connaître, et tu verras qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois !

\- Peut-être…

Je me perchais avec lui sur le plan de travail, et posais mon menton sur son épaule, lui faisant un regard implorant.

\- Tu feras un effort ?

\- Non !

\- S'il te plaît… Lui fis-je en faisant une moue enfantine.

Il rit et me repoussa.

\- T'es con ! Arrête avec ton regard de chien battu !

\- Je sais, et promis ! Alors, c'est oui ?

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? T'es vraiment amoureux de lui ?

\- Je mourais pour lui !

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

\- Je mourais aussi pour vous ! Pour Ragnor, Cat', toi…

\- Je sais… Moi aussi je mourais pour toi…

\- Essayons de ne pas en arriver là !

\- Ouais…Et donc, pourquoi tu cherchais des…

Il se tut, prit d'une quinte de toux.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je, lorsqu'il se calma.

\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai choppé les crèves ! J'ai un peu mal au crâne !

\- Alec non plus n'est pas bien…

\- Génial, à tous les coups, c'est lui qui m'a refilé un truc !

Je lui fis un sourire forcé. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je baissais les yeux sur la marque sur son cou, qu'il devait à Valentin. Tout comme celle d'Alec, elle était plus violacée qu'au début.

\- On aurait dû demander à Catarina de vous faire une prise de sang…

\- Pourquoi ? Ils nous ont juste injecté un sédatif, rien de plus.

\- On n'en est pas sûr…

Raphaël posa une main sur son cou, au niveau de la marque.

\- Me fait pas flipper !

\- Désolé ! Lui fis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. Je… Je deviens juste un peu parano, je crois.

\- Ouais…

\- Bon, heu… tu ne saurais pas où sont planqués les trucs qui font baiser la fièvre ?!

\- Les trucs qui font baisser la fièvre ? Se moqua Raphaël. Plonge-le dans l'eau froide ton chéri, je suis pas infirmier ! Rajouta-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'en aller. Je l'entendis tousser, pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Je fermais les yeux, et me frottais la nuque.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un simple virus, un tout petit virus… Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

 **PDV Alec**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Magnus me fixait étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser. Tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'était allongé contre moi.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Il avait l'air inquiet. Je souris, j'aimais quand il prenait soin de moi. Certes je n'étais pas en grande forme, mais j'en rajoutais un peu pour le plaisir de l'avoir près de moi.

\- J'ai connu mieux… Peut-être que si tu t'occupais de moi…

Je me collais à lui, mais il me repoussa doucement.

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne te fais l'amour que quand je suis certain que tu as toutes tes capacités ! Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié tu sais !

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi alors…

\- Alec, non, je… Ahhh putain…. Gémit-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui en souriant. Lui avait fermé les siens, la tête rejetée en arrière, alors que ma langue caressait son sexe. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me faisant le prendre entièrement en bouche….

A moitié allongé sur lui, je me sentais bien. Les draps collés à mon corps en sueur, et je les retirais. Magnus les remonta en râlant.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, Alec, et la vue de ton corps m'en empêche…

\- Ferme les yeux !

\- Ce ne serait pas suffisant… Et, s'il te plaît, change de conversation avant que je ne craque à nouveau…

Je m'appuyais sur un coude et le fixais.

\- Tu as parlé avec Raphaël ?

\- Wow, changement brutal de conversation…

\- Je peux revenir au premier sujet si tu veux, mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu répondes à ma question !

\- Oui, je lui ai parlé. Il te déteste toujours autant, mais il m'a promis de faire un effort ! Donc si de ton côté tu pouvais faire de même, ce serait parfait, et ça me ferait des vacances !

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de me blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front, et je fermais les yeux. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre. Si faire des efforts pour supporter la présence de Raphaël me permettait de garder Magnus auprès de moi, alors je le ferais, mais je craignais que ma jalousie ne prenne le dessus….

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Pas bien du tout… Une vague de nausée m'envahit, et je me précipitais à temps dans la salle de bain. La tête au-dessus des toilettes, je ne cessais de vomir. S'en était douloureux. J'étais en sueur, et mon corps était parcouru de tremblement. Ma tête me tournait alors que j'essayais de me relever. Je m'appuyais contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur : j'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible m'enserrait la poitrine. Je fus alors pris d'une quinte de toux. Retirant la main que j'avais mise devant ma bouche, j'y aperçus du sang…

\- Alec ?

Je levais les yeux. Magnus se tenait au-dessus de moi, blême.

\- Magnus… Je… Je crois…. qu'on a… un problème…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous :D**_


	26. Chapter 27

_**Hachiko 97412 : Non pauvre Raphaël. Pour tes idées je réfléchis je crois que je vais faire au pif parce que j'aime toutes tes idées :p**_

 _ **Manon : Je crois que tu vas me haïr un tout petit peu :p Mais je crois que tu as l'habitude :p**_

 _Parce que chaque choix à ses conséquences. Imaginé que chaque partie, même infime, de votre vie, que chacun de vos actes, représente le premier d'une centaine de dominos qui s'écroulent les uns après les autres. Chacun de vos actes en entraînant un autre. Mais lorsque le dernier domino tombe, lorsque vous exécutez votre dernier acte, il y a forcément une conséquence. Ce n'est jamais la fin. Même lorsque vous mourez, une nouvelle séquence se mettra en place. Qui sait, peut-être sauveriez-vous une vie, peut-être qu'en mourant ce jour-là, à cet endroit-là, votre voisin s'arrêtera une seconde de plus devant chez vous, se demandant pourquoi les secours se précipitent à l'intérieur, et peut-être que ces toutes petites secondes suffiront à lui sauver la vie, car s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, il aurait traversé la route au même moment qu'un homme perdait le contrôle de son véhicule. Cet homme l'aurait percuté, et c'est vers votre voisin que les secours se seraient précipité. Et c'est vous qui vous serez arrêté quelques secondes vous demandant ce qui se passait. Chaque acte que vous réalisez, même le plus infime, chaque choix que vous faites entraînent une séquence d'événements, et ce n'est que lorsque vous arrivez au bout que vous en voyez la conséquence ou plutôt les conséquences de vos actes… Vous pourriez choisir de ne rien faire, de rester là, assis à une table ou allongé sur votre lit, mais cela ne changerait rien. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pouvez pas lutter. Tout acte à sa conséquence. C'est mathématique. Chaque destin, de chaque personne, est lié. En cet instant même, vous êtes probablement en train d'influencer l'avenir d'une personne à des millions de kilomètres de vous ou tout simplement dans la pièce d'à côté. Ou peut-être même les deux. Qui sait. Peut-être avez-vous le destin de deux personnes entre vos mains… Ou plus…._

 **PDV Magnus**

Depuis combien de temps m'étais-je enfermé dans cette pièce, seul, fixant sans vraiment la voir, la seringue et le minuscule flacon posés face à moi…. Je pris le flacon, et le fis rouler entre mes doigts. Qui aurait cru qu'une chose aussi minuscule, pouvait faire basculer l'avenir d'autant de personne ? Je n'avais jamais aimé faire des choix. Homme ou femme ? J'avais choisi les deux. Vivre à New York, ou vivre à Los Angeles ? J'avais un pied-à-terre dans les deux villes. Je n'avais jamais aimé faire des choix, préférant les compromis. Mais peut-être était-ce un choix en soi… Peut-être que mon absence de choix, m'avait conduit jusqu'ici, devant ce minuscule flacon et cette seringue. En cet instant, j'avais l'impression d'être Dieu. Choisir qui devait vivre, qui devait mourir. Mais je ne voulais pas de ce rôle, je ne voulais pas être Dieu. Je voulais qu'il choisisse à ma place. Je voulais que le destin me mette à nouveau devant le fait accompli. Je ne voulais pas avoir le choix, je voulais juste que mon destin tragique me tombe dessus sans que je ne l'ai vu arriver, sans en être l'instrument. Je serrais un peu plus fort le flacon dans ma main. En cet instant, j'avais envie de le jeter contre le mur gris en face de moi. Peut-être alors tout s'arrêterait, peut-être que je me rendrais compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Peu importe le choix que je faisais, j'y perdais… Je perdais une personne que j'aimais…

 **Flash Back**

En panique, Magnus essayait désespérément de joindre Catarina, mais il tombait toujours sur sa messagerie. L'état de Raphaël et d'Alec se dégradait de minute en minute. Il se jeta sur son portable lorsque la sonnerie de celui-ci retentit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant, et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Catarina, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut…

\- Bonjour, mon fils.

Magnus perdit le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Co… Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

\- Le monde me mange dans la main. Ce ne sont pas tes accusations qui changeront quoi que ce soit à ça…

\- Ils t'ont relâché…

A l'autre bout du fil, Ari se mit à rire. Un rire cruel qui déclencha des frissons le long de l'échine de son fils.

\- Vraiment, Magnus ? Tu croyais que de simples barreaux suffiraient à m'enfermer ? On ne me met pas en cage, tu es placé pour le savoir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Mais tu le sais ce que je veux. Je veux mener à bien l'expérience la plus riche en connaissances que le monde n'a jamais connues. Une fois qu'elle sera finie, je serai riche et mon pays sera… invincible… Plus personne ne pourra arrêter notre armée, plus rien n'échappera à nos services secrets, les autres pays nous mangeront dans la main...

\- Tu es fou… Complètement cinglé…

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui gagne.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

\- Allons, allons. J'ai très bien entendu ta voix paniquée au téléphone alors que tu croyais entendre celle de ton amie. Ça a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne leur ferais pas de mal…. Tu avais promis que tu ne toucherais pas à Alec…

\- Ce n'était pas ma décision, mais celle de Valentin. Robert nous a désobéi ces derniers temps, il nous fallait donc lui faire une petite piqûre de rappel : le Cercle, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Valentin lui a envoyé un avertissement avec Hodge, mais… Ça n'a visiblement pas suffi…

\- C'était vous…

\- Lui, pas moi… Il m'en a envoyé un à moi aussi. Puis il y a cette folle furieuse qui nous veut mort. Tu sais, cette petite que ta mère gardait tout le temps, et qui te suivait partout où tu allais. Comment elle s'appelait déjà…

\- Maureen.. Murmura Magnus d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ah oui voilà, c'est ça ! Maureen… On pensait qu'elle nous avait claqué entre les doigts, mais elle avait survécu… On aurait dû vérifier quand on s'est débarrassé de son corps dans les fins fonds d'un bois…

Magnus ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. Il aurait aimé raccrocher, ne plus entendre cette voix, qui, il en était sûr, allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Pour… pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est la fin, mon fils.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils….

\- Non, c'est vrai. Si tu l'avais été, tu aurais su qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où tu pouvais te cacher. Quand on a de bons arguments, les gens parlent… Ton amie Catarina est très jolie, je ne voudrais pas abîmer son si beau visage…

Sa main tremblait tellement, que Magnus faillit lâcher son téléphone.

\- Je devrais peut-être commencer par ton ami Ragnor. Je lui rendrais probablement service d'ailleurs. Comment fait-il pour vivre avec une tête pareille ? Ou peut-être devrais-je commencer par la sœur de ton petit ami… Ou bien par son ami blond…

\- Ne leur fait pas de mal… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais…

\- Je ne leur ferais rien, si tu accomplis la dernière des variables.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Il y a un paquet pour toi devant la porte d'entrée…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Magnus se précipita et ouvrit la porte. Il baissa les yeux : une petite boîte était posée sur le perron. Une carte était posée dessus, contenant quatre petits mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais : « fais le bon choix ».

\- Vu ton silence, je suppose que tu as trouvé ma petite surprise… Reprit Ari.

Magnus se saisit de la boîte, et rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison, où il l'ouvrit d'un geste tremblant. Une seringue et un minuscule flacon se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez injecté à Alec et Raphaël ?! Demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Oh je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Et bien, tu vois, nos expériences non pas seulement servies à vous conditionner, à observer vos réactions en provoquant les situations les plus extrêmes. On vous a étudié, on vous a plongé dans des conditions importantes de stress.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Arriver à prédire vos réactions ! Arriver à anticiper la nature humaine, et à vous soumettre. On devait connaître jusqu'à quel degré de souffrance vous pouvez aller avant de lâcher prise. On voulait vous rendre insensible à la peur…

\- Vous avez échoué.

\- Non, l'expérience n'est pas terminée. Nous avons récolté des données précieuses sur le conditionnement humain à la peur. Nous avons observé toutes vos réactions face au plus grand traumatisme. On vous a conditionné pour anticiper vos réactions et que vous réagissiez comme on le voulait… Mais on a aussi créé le virus le plus mortel qui soit. Tu as entre tes mains le vaccin de la peste bubonique, de la grippe, et de la variole. Modifié bien sûr. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre qu'ils meurent trop vite, tu comprends ? Le temps d'incubation est assez long mais l'évolution est rapide. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à tes deux petits protégés. Tu vois, l'autre jour, au cimetière, j'ai étudié ta réaction. Tu m'as donné toi-même la preuve que tu étais prêt à mourir pour les sauver.

\- Tu m'as fait déterrer cette tombe pour rien… Cette boîte ne représente rien pour toi… Réalisa Magnus.

\- Tu comprends vite dis-moi !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Magnus se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir de l'entrée. Il baissa les yeux sur le flacon dans sa main. Si minuscule…

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule dose…

\- Oui. Je regrette, mais tu vas devoir faire un choix : ton ami d'enfance, que tu considères comme un frère, ou l'amour de ta vie. Deux jeunes hommes prêts à mourir pour toi. Lequel vas-tu choisir ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ce choix… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

\- Tu n'as qu'une seule dose, Magnus. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et si tu décides de les laisser mourir tous les deux, non seulement tu les perdras, mais tu perdras aussi tes amis. Je n'hésiterai pas à les éliminer.

Magnus laissa son portable glisser entre ses mains, secoué de sanglots…

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

Je serrais la main d'Alec dans la mienne. Elle était glacée… J'avais fini par avoir le courage de remonter auprès d'eux. Simon, le petit ami d'Isabelle, frappa à la porte de la chambre. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Ne me met pas la pression, s'il te plaît… C'est assez dur comme ça…

\- Je sais, je…. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'arrive pas à joindre qui que ce soit à New York… Ou ailleurs, d'ailleurs…

\- Le Cercle nous a enfermés ici… Ils nous ont pris au piège. Nous sommes comme des rats de laboratoire enfermés dans une boîte…

\- Magnus, je… Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'Isabelle est en danger, tu comprends ?! Et Clary est en train de devenir dingue, et… Si un des deux meurt, ils tueront Izzy et Jace ! Tu comprends ?!

Je lui lançais un regard assassin.

\- Mes amis aussi sont détenus par eux ! Et les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont en train de mourir, et tu oses me demander si je comprends ?! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Simon ! Me mis-je à hurler. Je ne peux pas choisir ! Je ne peux pas…

\- On peut peut-être le faire à ta place…

Je me raidis.

\- Approche toi de Raphaël, et je te jure que tu prieras la Mort de te prendre !

Il leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

\- Excuse-moi, je… Je parle toujours trop vite !

\- Sors d'ici…

\- D'accord, je.. Je vais rejoindre Clary dans sa chambre…

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas très bien compris. Sors de cette maison, immédiatement, et emmène la rouquine avec toi ! Dégagez !

\- Je suis désolé, mais on ne va pas te laisser seul avec Alec. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est lui qu'on veut que tu sauves !

\- Simon… Si tu n'es pas sorti d'ici dans trente secondes, je te tue. Et regarde-moi quand je te dis ça, parce que je suis très sérieux !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes t'-y… Wow, wow ! On se calme, mec !

Je venais de pointer mon arme, qui ne me quittait plus, sur lui.

\- T'as cinq secondes pour dégager… Le menaçais-je.

\- Ok, ok. Je sors.

J'abaissais mon arme lorsqu'il fut hors de ma vue. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier s'il m'avait obéi et que lui et sa copine avait quitté la maison. Peu m'importait… Je caressais tendrement la joue d'Alec.

\- Il faut que tu vives… Je ne peux pas choisir, Alexander… Je ne peux pas…

 **Flash Back- Quelques mois plus tôt- PDV Magnus**

 **New York, Brooklyn**

Installé devant mon ordinateur, j'avais une conversation vidéo avec Tessa pour le travail. Je n'avais plus remis les pieds à Los Angeles depuis des semaines, et j'avais une tonne de dossier à régler. Tessa était sur les nerfs. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de tout. Jem l'aidait, mais… Et bien Jem n'y connaissait strictement rien, et si je ne voulais pas qu'on mette la clé sous la porte, il fallait vraiment que je reprenne les choses en main. J'étais en train de promettre à Tessa de m'en occuper, lorsque la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je sursautais et fixais, médusé, mon plan cul régulier traverser mon salon d'un pas furieux. Il s'étala sur MON canapé, et tourna le regard vers moi.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde, alors si pour une fois tu pouvais être un petit ami affectueux et attentionné, ça m'arrangerait ! Me prévint-il.

Je haussais les sourcils. Il était sérieux lui ? J'allais le faire dégager de cet appartement aussi vite qu'il était venu, parole de Magnus Bane. Je fermais mon ordinateur portable, coupant net la conversation avec Tessa, qui allait probablement m'assassiner, et me levais. J'attrapais Alec par le bras, et le fis se lever.

\- Alors déjà, d'une, je ne suis pas ton petit ami !

\- On est toujours collé ensemble !

\- Rectification mon chou : TU es toujours collé à moi ! Une vraie glu ! On dirait un mollusque collé à son rocher !

\- Toujours aussi aimable !

\- Ce qui te donne, tu vois, une très bonne raison pour t'en aller !

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller… Me fit-il, penaud.

\- Je m'en tape ! Dors sous les ponts! Une nuit à la belle étoile ne peut pas te faire de mal !

\- Tu ne t'inquiéterais même pas pour moi ?!

\- Non, je m'en fiche complètement !

\- Ok… J'y vais alors…

\- C'est ça, rentre chez toi !

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Mes parents n'arrêtent pas de se disputer…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'entendre les jérémiades d'un adolescent en conflit avec ses parents.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Tu es là ? Me demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, j'allais te conseiller d'aller voir un psy ! Maintenant dégage !

Je lus de la peine dans ses yeux, et m'en voulus un peu. Il quitta l'appartement et je retournais à mes affaires. Enfin, j'essayais. Il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait… Il était rentré chez lui, hein ? Il n'allait quand même pas dormir dehors, si ? Non, il avait ses amis au pire des cas… J'attrapais ma veste et sortis dans la nuit froide. Je parcourus la ville, mais ne le trouvais pas. J'essayais de l'appeler, me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Grommelant, j'allais faire demi-tour, lorsque j'aperçus un groupe de jeunes, passablement éméchés, et qui visiblement cherchait les ennuis. En les voyant, je pris ma décision. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Alec seul dans la nuit. Il était une proie beaucoup trop facile. Avec son visage d'ange, il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire, j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélérateur de ma voiture. Il fallait que je sois sûr à 100 % qu'il était rentré chez lui. Mais comment… Cela faisait des heures et des heures que je tournais dans New York. La nuit, cette ville était bien différente : drogués, alcooliques cuvant dans un coin, des prostitués à tous les coins de rues, leurs macs passant de temps en temps, pervers à la recherche d'une proie… Sans bien savoir pourquoi je me souciais autant de ce gosse, j'angoissais pour Alec. J'allais cependant m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, lorsque je le vis, assit sur la rive de l'East River, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Je garais la voiture, et en descendis, avant de m'approcher doucement de lui.

\- Alec ? Lui fis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, ça…

Il se jeta dans mes bras, tremblant. Je le serrais contre moi.

\- Hey, tout va bien… Viens, on rentre...

\- Non, je suis bien ici…

\- Arrête, tu es mort de trouilles !

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?

\- Parce que j'ai froid !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et, ôtant ma veste, je la lui passais sur les épaules. Il me fit un petit sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi…

\- Tu as surtout dit que tu ne t'inquiéterais pas si je passais la nuit dehors… Je t'attendais, j'espérais que tu viennes…

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?!

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, oui ou non ?!

Je pris son visage en coupe et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, d'un bleu océan.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça… Tu n'imagines même pas les dangers que tu as pu courir ce soir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui m'arrive ?

Je le fixais un instant, stupéfait. Ce n'était même pas de l'inconscience qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais de l'innocence. De l'innocence pure et dure…

\- Rien. Allez viens, on rentre…

\- Chez toi ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Non… Tu n'as pas le choix…

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

\- J'aimerais tellement avoir le choix cette fois, mon amour… Je ne peux pas choisir, je ne peux pas… Je vous aime tous les deux. D'amour différent, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Je me tournais vers Raphaël, allongé dans le lit d'à côté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne…

 **Flash Back- 1 an plus tôt- PDV Magnus**

 **Los Angeles**

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à New York ?

Je soupirais. C'était la je ne sais combien de fois que Raphaël me posait cette question. Nous nous tenions sur le toit de l'immeuble de mon entreprise, assit au bord du vide.

\- Parce que je suis très bien ici ! Loin des Lightwood !

\- Il n'y a pas que les Lightwood là-bas, tu sais…

Je souris et posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais. Il y a toi !

\- Exactement ! Tu me manques…

\- Toi aussi. Mais ma vie est ici maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à déménager !

\- Et explique-moi ce que je ferais ici ?!

\- Je sais pas. Ce que tu fais d'habitude : rien !

Il me mit un coup sur l'épaule, un sourire étirant cependant ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais bien que je veux devenir flic !

Je grimaçais. Je n'étais pas fan de l'idée. Surtout qu'il projetait de rentrer au NYPD, contrôlé par Robert Lightwood.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Il y a un nouvel inspecteur qui vient d'arriver en ville, il est beaucoup mieux que le précédent. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Robert est la mainmise sur lui.

\- Ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Soit pas aussi pessimiste, amigo !

\- Bah tu me connais, je vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses.

Il rit.

\- Rentre à New York… Tu manques à ma mère !

\- Comment va Maman Santiago ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

\- Ça va. Elle essaye de vaincre le cancer comme elle peut…

Je pris sa main et la serrais dans la mienne.

\- Elle va y arriver, Raphaël, tu verras. Elle est forte.

\- Hum… Son état se dégrade de jour en jour… On va devoir l'hospitaliser, elle ne peut plus rester à la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il lui faut une présence médicale permanente, et…

\- Je peux te donner l'argent nécessaire, Raphaël.

Il me sourit tristement.

\- Je sais. Mais en fait, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin là, c'est de toi…

Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Je suis là… Je serais toujours là, tu le sais. Je ferais tout pour vous deux. Ta mère est comme une deuxième mère pour moi, et toi tu es comme un frère !

\- Un frère a des milliers de kilomètres… Soupira-t-il tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer, Raphaël. Revenir à New York ne vous aiderait pas. J'ai toujours le Cercle à dos, ça n'a pas changé.

\- Je sais… Tu viendras quand même la voir ?

\- Elle ne va pas mourir, Raphaël !

Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Je le serrais contre moi.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Elle va s'en sortir ! Tu mourras avant elle ! Lui fis-je en riant, espérant arriver à le faire sourire. Elle nous enterrera tous, tu verras !

Il eut un léger rire.

\- Comment on s'est débrouillé pour avoir autant une vie de merde ?

\- Je sais pas… Mais il y a quand même un point positif !

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

\- Je suis riche, et beau !

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire.

\- Oui, et tu es aussi d'une modestie à couper le souffle !

\- Sois pas jaloux, tu es presque aussi beau que moi !

\- Presque ?

\- Presque !

\- Hum, on devrait peut-être demander à Ragnor, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas de cet avis !

Je chassais sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ragnor n'a aucun goût ! Il suffit de regarder les filles avec qui il sort !

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a volé la dernière !

\- Il ne me l'a pas volé, je lui ai gracieusement offert sur un plateau d'argent !

\- Oui, au moins !

Je me tournais vers lui, ravi de voir ses yeux pétiller à nouveau. Je me levais et lui tendis la main.

\- Et si on allait faire le tour des bars ? Histoire de vérifier qui est le plus beau !

\- Je vais gagner! S'exclama-t-il avec assurance.

\- Je reste quand même un meilleur coup !

\- Si tu le dis !

Je l'attrapais par la taille, et collais son dos contre mon torse.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui mis une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- Allez avance beau gosse, je n'ai pas envie de coucher là !

\- Ouais, file une clope avant !

Je sortis un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche, et lui en tendis une. Il l'alluma et je me servis de la sienne pour faire de même avec la mienne. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que je tirais une taffe.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Me fit-il.

Je ris en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

J'avais fermé les yeux, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire un choix, je ne pouvais pas… Je sentis alors une main douce essuyer mes larmes. Rouvrant les yeux, je croisais ceux de Raphaël.

\- Hey… Lui fis-je, en m'efforçant de sourire.

\- Hey…

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, crachant du sang. Je détournais le regard, essayant de ne pas m'effondrer.

\- C'est… grave… à ce point.. là ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix faible me brisa le cœur. Je réalisais que j'étais en train de les perdre, lui et Alec.

\- Chut, ne parle pas. Il faut que tu économises tes forces.

Il tourna le regard vers Alec.

\- Le… Cercle…

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

\- Que… t'ont… ils… demandé… de faire… ?

\- Rien… Mentis-je.

\- Mag… nus… Je sais… toujours quand… tu mens…

Je détournais à nouveau le regard. Il serra plus fort ma main, et me fit tourner la tête vers lui, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Laisse tomber, ok ? Repose-toi, je vais te sortir de là !

Il me sourit tristement.

\- Je vais mourir, Magnus, je le sens.

\- Non ! Non, tu n'as pas intérêt !

\- J'ai compris… tu sais…

\- Compris quoi, Monsieur le génie ?

\- Je le… lis… Dans tes yeux…

Il désigna le flacon et la seringue que je tenais dans ma main libre.

\- Tu… fais attention… à ce truc… comme si c'était le Graal ! Ce truc… peut nous… guérir…

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

\- Mais… Il n'y a qu'une seule… dose… C'est… ça ?

Je hochais la tête, une larme roulant sur ma joue.

\- Ils… t'ont demandé… de faire un choix…

Je ne pus lui répondre, et je serrais sa main tellement fort que s'en était presque douloureux.

\- Tu dois… le faire… Me fit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas, je regrette…

\- Magnus, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi…

Je plongeais mes yeux, dans les siens.

\- Donne… le.. lui…

\- Non ! Non ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Magnus… Je… n'ai jamais vu… un aussi… beau sourire… sur ton visage… que depuis… qu'il est… dans ta… vie. Tu… as besoin….de lui… Sauve… le…

\- Non… Je vais trouver une solution !

\- Il n'y… en a… pas… Si… tu es là… c'est qu'il n'y en.. a… pas… Donne-le lui…

\- Tu me demandes de te condamner à mort ?!

Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- C'est lui ou… moi….de toute façon… A quoi… ça te servirait… de nous…perdre tous…. les deux…

\- Raphaël…

\- Non… Écoute… moi… Il te… rend… Heureux… C'est le… seul qui a réussi… à te faire tomber… amoureux… Juste pour cet exploit… il mérite de vivre !

Malgré moi, j'eus un sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas Raphaël… Je ne le ferais pas…

\- Alors… tu vas… nous regarder mourir… tous les deux ?

Je baissais les yeux.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Non !

Je savais qu'il avait deviné à quoi je pensais. On avait toujours su se comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas… te laisser faire ça !

Il essaya de se relever, mais retomba sur le matelas en gémissant. Inquiet, je me penchais sur lui, et écartais les cheveux qui collaient à son front en sueur.

\- Ne fais.. pas… ça…

\- Ma vie sans vous n'a plus aucun intérêt….

\- Cat'… Ragnor… Etta… Camille… Ils ont besoin… de toi !

\- Ma mort les protégera !

\- Non… Magnus… S'il te plaît…

\- J'ai pris ma décision… Je ne peux pas faire de choix…

Je vis alors ses yeux briller d'un éclat étrange.

\- J'ai… Soif… Se plaignit-il.

\- Je… je vais te chercher à boire…

Je me levais, posais le flacon et la seringue que je tenais jusqu'ici précieusement en main, sur la table de chevet, et sortis de la chambre. Je me rendis à la cuisine, attrapais un verre, que je remplis d'eau fraîche, et remontais. Je me figeais alors sur le seuil de la chambre, lâchant le verre, qui se brisa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le plancher. Debout au-dessus d'Alec, Raphaël tenait la seringue dans sa main, dont l'aiguille était à présent enfoncée dans le bras d'Alec.

\- Non… Murmurais-je d'une voix brisée. Non !

Il retira l'aiguille, et la laissa tomber, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Je me précipitais sur lui, et le serrais dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux. Ses larmes se mêlèrent aux miennes.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Pour… que tu n'aies pas… à avoir… à faire… un choix… Pour que… tu vives…

\- Non… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

\- Si… Tu peux… Parce qu'il est… là…

\- Non… Je ne peux pas…. Je ne pourrai pas rester avec lui, pas après ça !

\- Si… C'est ton… âme… sœur…

\- C'est des conneries, ça !

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui… Bien sûr que je m'en souviens…

\- Tu… n'y as… jamais… cru…

\- Je ne crois pas en cet amour là !

\- Il… te fera… y croire… Je le sais… Tu finiras… par y croire… avec… lui… Pour… lui…

Il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne, entremêlant nos doigts.

\- Je ne veux… pas… que tu sois triste… Vis… pour moi… Rends-moi fier de toi… N'oublie pas… que je vivrais… à travers toi… et qu'on se… retrouvera… Dis… A ma mère…. Que je l'aime… Prends soin… d'elle…

\- Je te le promets… Lui murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu diras… à Lily que…

Il toussa à nouveau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Dis-lui que… que je regrette… J'aurais dû.. l'emmener… au restaurant…

\- Je l'y emmènerais à ta place !

\- Mer… ci….

Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Jusqu'à ce que….

\- La mort nous sépare… Complétais-je.

Je le serrais une dernière fois contre moi, puis je sentis la pression sur ma main se relâcher, et ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens…

 **6 mois plus tard- New York PDV Alec**

Assit dans ma voiture, la fenêtre ouverte, je fixais depuis plusieurs minutes l'entrée du cimetière. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais là. Je n'avais jamais aimé les cimetières. Cet endroit me filait les jetons, vraiment. Je soufflais un grand coup et descendis de voiture. Je la verrouillais derrière mois, et poussais la grille en fer du cimetière. Mes bottes crissèrent sur le sol caillouteux. Je tournais dans la première allée, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux noms inscrit sur les tombes. J'en cherchais une en particulier, mais j'ignorais où elle se trouvait, et ce cimetière était immense. Je finis par me figer devant une tombe dont la pierre tombale semblait avoir été refaite récemment. Deux noms y étaient inscrits : « Katryn BANE » et « Imasu MORALES ». Je serrais les dents en regardant la date de décès. Si jeune… Je restais un moment devant, me demandant qui avait donné l'ordre de faire changer la pierre tombale. Je savais qu'elle avait été changée, car à une époque celle-ci indiquait « Ari et Katryn BANE ». Mais maintenant, tout le monde savait que Ari Bane était bel et bien vivant. Et cette ordure s'en sortait bien… Je me détournais de la tombe, et continuais ma recherche. Je finis par trouver celle que je cherchais, deux allées plus loin. La tombe n'avait rien à voir. C'était un magnifique tombeau en marbre noir. Ce devait être le plus imposant du cimetière mais aussi le plus entretenu et le plus fleuri. Tellement, qu'on ne pouvait presque pas apercevoir le nom sur la tombe. J'écartais une gerbe de fleurs. Raphaël SANTIAGO y était écrit en lettres d'or, sur le marbre noir. Mon cœur se serra. Tout ce dont je me souvenais de ce jour-là, c'est du visage ruisselant de larmes de Magnus penché au-dessus de moi. J'avais alors compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il m'avait embrassé en me disant qu'il m'aimait. J'avais ensuite sombré à nouveau dans l'inconscience, et m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital, où je me remis doucement. Je l'avais attendu, espérant chaque jour le voir franchir le seuil de la chambre, mais il n'était jamais venu. Une semaine plus tard, avait lieu l'enterrement de Raphaël. Simon m'avait raconté ce qu'Ari avait demandé à Magnus de faire. Puis du choix de Raphaël… Je n'osais imaginer ce que Magnus avait dû ressentir… Je comprenais mieux la détresse dans ses yeux, lorsque j'avais ouvert les miens. Je n'avais pas pu aller à son enterrement, bien que l'ayant désiré. J'étais encore bien trop faible. Coincé dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital, je n'avais cessé d'essayer de joindre Magnus, en vain. Je savais qu'il avait décidé de me rayer de sa vie, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Tout en moi lui rappelait la douleur de la perte de son ami, de son frère… Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Raphaël m'avait sauvé la vie. Il n'avait jamais caché me détester… J'entendis alors des pas derrière moi, puis une présence à mes côtés.

\- Que fais-tu là, Alec ?

Je me tournais vers Catarina, qui me fixait d'un regard perçant.

\- Je sais pas…

\- Il ne viendra pas. Il ne vient jamais.

\- Je sais… Je crois que j'essaye juste de comprendre le choix de Raphaël…

\- Il ne l'a pas fait pour toi. Il l'a fait pour lui…

\- Je me doute… Comment il va ?

\- Mal… Il refuse de nous voir.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi… J'ai des nouvelles par Tessa. Me fit-elle.

Je vis ses lèvres trembler. La femme forte qu'elle était lui faisait retenir ses larmes, mais je n'avais aucune difficulté à me l'imaginer pleurer silencieusement, une fois seule.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça… M'excusais-je.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien… Le Cercle est le seul responsable… Et ils s'en sont sorti.

\- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Le procès aura lieu, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions…

\- Comment ont-ils pu s'en sortir aussi facilement ?!

\- Ils sont riches, puissants, influents… Valentin et Ari les tiennent sous la peur. Personne n'est assez fou pour s'opposer à eux.

\- Mais Luke…

\- L'inspecteur Garroway ne veut pas perdre celle qu'il considère comme sa fille, ni sa femme. Il ne nous est plus d'aucune aide… C'est fini…

\- Alors vous baissez les bras ?! Ari va s'en sortir aussi facilement ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- As-tu pardonné à ton père, Alec ?

\- Non… Je ne le vois plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu devrais… Ne détruit pas ta famille…

\- Elle est déjà détruite ! Ma sœur, mon meilleur ami, mes amis ont failli être tués à cause des actions de mes parents ! Et… Trop de gens sont morts par leurs fautes… Ça me hante chaque nuit… Je me pose toujours la même question : pourquoi ?

\- Pour contrôler le monde, Alec. Tout n'était qu'une question de puissance et d'argent.

\- Ce sont des monstres…

Elle hocha la tête, las.

\- Nous avons retrouvé la jeune fille qui s'en ait pris à toi. Etta a fini par parler. Elle s'appelait Maureen Brown. La mère de Magnus la gardait souvent chez eux quand ils étaient enfants. Elle le suivait, lui et les autres, partout où ils allaient, mais eux ne la regardaient même pas… Elle les a vus se faire enlever par le Cercle. Elle a hurlé, appelant à l'aide, et ils l'ont prise aussi. Le Cercle l'a torturée presque à mort, puis ils l'ont abandonné au fin fonds d'un bois, la recouvrant vulgairement de terre, pensant qu'elle allait mourir là.

\- Comment s'en est-elle sortie ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais juste qu'elle a nourri pendant toutes ces années une haine et une soif de vengeance envers le Cercle, et plus particulièrement ton père.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir… C'est juste une vie de plus de détruite… Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Internée en service psychiatrique… Elle est plus jeune que toi… Elle a peine 16 ans… Rajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Et personne ne dit rien ?! Plus personne ne se bat pour mettre ces monstres en prison ?!

\- Non… Ils ont gagné… Il n'y a plus personne pour témoigner de ce qui s'est passé à l'époque, de toute façon. Ils sont tous morts ou fous.

\- Camille…

\- Camille est une droguée en qui on ne peut pas faire confiance !

\- Il reste bien une personne…

\- Je sais à qui tu penses, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il ne nous laisse pas approcher. Ni moi, ni Ragnor… Personne…

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Il se sent coupable. La mort de Raphaël est trop dure à supporter… Il est mort dans ses bras pour te sauver, Alec. Magnus ne le supporte pas… Tessa dit qu'il passe son temps enfermé dans son appartement, à Los Angeles. Il vit comme un automate… Le Cercle a fait annuler les charges qui pesaient sur lui. Je crois que ça a été la goutte de trop pour lui. C'était comme s'ils le payaient pour service rendu. J'ai peur, Alec. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par faire une connerie…

Je me tendis, mais ne dis rien. Cette peur, je la partageais aussi. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais allé chez lui, j'avais passé des heures devant sa porte, je l'avais harcelé de messages… Maintenant, cela faisait plus de six mois que je ne l'avais pas revu…

\- Tu crois qu'un jour il sera prêt à me revoir ? Demandais-je à Catarina, sachant pertinemment d'avance la réponse, que je lus ensuite dans son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, Alec…

 _ **Fin Première Partie**_

 _ **Oui, je sais je suis cruelle :p**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_


	27. Chapter 28

_**Manon : Je pense me faire un peu pardonner cette fois :p enfin pas totalement mais bon je veux ma review moi alors j'ai fait un effort :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Je vois ce qui me connaisse bien :p Alec va devoir être patient :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Les jours passaient, et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Magnus. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'avais fini par me faire une raison. Je me rendais tous les jours au cimetière, espérant l'y voir, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je vivais chez Jace à présent. Il était hors de question pour moi de rester sous le même toit que mes parents. Seul point négatif, mon petit frère me manquait. Je le voyais beaucoup moins, et je dois bien avouer que cela commençait à me peser. Jace agita un pack de bières devant mes yeux.

\- Soirée 100 % mec ce soir !

Je souris.

\- Clary n'est pas là ?

\- Non, Isabelle l'a traînée à un défilé de haute couture ! Me fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On n'est que tous les deux, mon frère !

\- Tu parles ! Je ne te donne pas cinq minutes avant que Simon débarque parce qu'il s'ennuie sans Izzy !

\- Je devrais peut-être fermer la porte à clé…

L'air songeur qu'il prit me fit rire.

\- C'est quoi le programme ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pizzas, bières, tournée des bars ! Si tu ne veux pas coucher dehors ce soir, je te conseille de me dire oui !

\- Je n'ai pas trop la tête à sortir, Jace…

\- Alec… Ça fait plus de six mois ! Tu dois passer à autre chose ! Il ne reviendra pas !

\- Le procès a lieu dans deux semaines ! Il faut qu'il y aille ou Ari sera… Il sera libre… Et les autres membres du Cercle ne seront même pas impliqués !

\- Tu sais qu'il y a le père de Clary parmi eux…

\- Sans blague ?!

Je lui montrais la marque qu'avait laissée la seringue qu'il m'avait plantée dans le cou, m'injectant un virus qui, sans le sacrifice de Raphaël, m'aurait tué.

\- Il a voulu me tuer !

\- Je sais ! Je n'ai pas dit que je ne veux pas qu'ils payent ! Même si je trouve que la prison est une punition bien douce pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais… Je voudrais vous voir retrouver le sourire tous les deux, vous voir passer à autre chose. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose ! Pas tant que je sais qu'il souffre et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, parce qu'il ne me laisse pas approcher !

\- Aller sur la tombe de Raphaël tous les jours ne résoudra pas ce problème, Alec…

\- Je sais… Il va mal, Jace… Tellement mal…

\- Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il…

\- Non ! Catarina a des nouvelles par Tessa, une fille qui travaille avec lui. Il ne va même plus travailler, et quand exceptionnellement il se décide à s'en préoccuper, il envoie bouler tout le monde. Il passe son temps à faire la fête, ou à s'enfermer chez lui. Tessa dit qu'il oscille entre périodes d'apathie et périodes d'exaltation. Et dans les deux cas, il fait n'importe quoi. Je ne supporte pas de rester ici les bras croisés alors que je sais qu'il souffre ! Il a besoin de moi !

\- Mais tu ne peux rien faire pour lui , Alec !

\- Si… Envoyer son père définitivement en prison !

Jace secoua la tête.

\- Comment ? Le Cercle est puissant, on ne peut rien contre eux !

\- Peut-être, mais je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour obtenir justice ! J'ai foie dans les lois de notre pays !

\- N'oublie pas que les lois sont faites pour être transgressées, Alec…

 **Los Angeles**

Ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, Tessa s'acharnait sur la porte de chez son ami.

\- Magnus, ouvre cette putain de porte ou je te jure que je la défonce !

Jem, son petit ami, qui se tenait à ses côtés, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur du pallier, lui lança un regard choqué.

\- Tessie !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

\- Quoi?! Tu vas me dire de me calmer c'est ça ?! Jette un œil aux comptes de l'entreprise, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis aussi furieuse !

\- Il va mal, Tess….

\- Je sais ! Je sais… Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus radouci.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, et soupira.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je peux m'occuper de l'entreprise toute seule, mais… On dirait qu'il fait tout pour la foutre en l'air !

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est lui qu'il veut foutre en l'air… Et Camille n'aide pas !

Tessa grimaça.

\- Cette garce de junkie ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la seule que Magnus laisse approcher !

\- Peut-être parce que c'est une garce, justement.

Devant l'air interrogateur de sa petite amie, il rajouta :

\- C'est un moyen de se punir pour la mort de Raphaël.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y pouvait rien !

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'en veut pas, tu sais. Je m'en suis voulu autant que lui à la mort de Will…

Tessa baissa les yeux, la tristesse se peignant sur son visage.

\- Tu ne voulais plus me voir. Tu disais que m'aimer c'était le trahir…

\- Oui. Et j'avais tort. Tu m'as permis de m'en sortir et de faire le deuil de mon ami.

Tessa resta silencieuse, avant de relever brusquement la tête vers Jem, et de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Alec !

\- Quoi Alec ?

\- Alec est la solution !

 **New York**

Installé à une table dans un bar, un verre de whisky devant lui, Alec faisait tourner une clé entre ses doigts. Isabelle la fixa un instant.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

\- Comment ça ce que je vais en faire ?

\- Tu vas la garder ?

\- Quand il me l'a donnée j'ai eu espoir qu'on puisse être enfin heureux ensemble. Ça avait du sens à l'époque. Maintenant… Catarina pense qu'il ne reviendra pas…

\- Et toi ?

\- J'en sais rien… Les mois passent et je perds espoir petit à petit…

Sur sa chaise, Isabelle se dandina, mal à l'aise, évitant clairement le regard de son frère. Celui-ci le remarqua immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait parfaitement sa sœur : elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Izzy… Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Ri...Rien… Mentit-elle.

\- Izzy ! Hurla presque Alec.

Elle grimaça.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne t'énerveras pas trop ?

\- Izzy, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu me caches !

\- Je l'ai vu ! Avoua-t-elle soudain.

Alec se figea.

\- Qu..Comment ça, « tu l'as vu » ?!

Sa jeune sœur baissa les yeux.

\- Je te voyais mal, alors je suis allé à Los Angeles, et… et j'ai moins de scrupule que toi à rentrer chez quelqu'un par infraction !

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Il n'était pas plus étonné que ça par l'audace de sa sœur, cependant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il lui ordonna de lui en dire plus.

\- Ben… Il n'était pas très content de me voir. Confia Isabelle. Mais… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était déçu que ce soit moi, et… pas toi.

\- Quand ? Quand l'as-tu vu ?!

\- Deux, trois semaines… Alec, il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Isabelle prit une profonde inspiration, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle allait dire risquait d'énerver son frère, et surtout de le blesser.

\- Camille était avec lui…

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, encaissant la nouvelle.

\- Alec, je suis désolé ! Je pensais le raisonner, et… Je l'aimais beaucoup tu sais, j'aimais vous voir ensemble ! Il est juste un peu perdu…

Alec déposa un billet sur la table, avant de se lever et de lancer à sa Isabelle :

\- Il n'est pas le seul !

Il sortit ensuite du bar, sous les yeux inquiets de sa petite sœur. Il monta dans sa voiture, et démarra à toute vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus sur le béton. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et pila de justesse, évitant in extremis un piéton qui traversait. Ce dernier lui hurla dessus et Alec crut entendre un « espèce de taré ». Le jeune homme serra le volant de ses mains, se retenant de ne pas sortir lui en coller une. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur… Il venait de redémarrer, lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Catarina. Il mit le haut-parleur et accepta l'appel, la boule au ventre. L'avocate ne l'appelait jamais, et il avait le sentiment que cette exception n'était pas le signe d'une bonne nouvelle.

\- Cat', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ari a été libéré ! Annonça-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Alec, furieux. Mais le procès n'a même pas encore eu lieu !

\- Il a demandé à être mis sous liberté surveiller, et le juge a accepté !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, le juge a été payé avec une somme plus que généreuse ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur… Quand je te disais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

\- Hum… Tu crois que Magnus est courant ? Lui demanda Alec d'une voix tendue.

\- S'il ne l'est pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder… Je crains que ce ne soit la goutte de trop…

Alec prit alors sa décision.

\- Je te rappelle plus tard ! Fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il fit alors brusquement demi-tour, se faisant klaxonner au passage. Loin d'y faire attention, le jeune homme accéléra….

 **Deux jours plus tard- Los Angeles**

Perché au bord du parapet du toit de son entreprise, Magnus regardait le vide, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Raphaël, là, sur ce même toit. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Si seulement il n'était jamais rentré à New York. Raphaël serait encore vivant…. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui, et se retournant, il rencontra les yeux effrayés d'Alec. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis près de 7 mois maintenant. 7 mois loin de son ange. Il avait presque oublié à quel point le jeune homme était beau. Comme à son habitude, il était habillé avec des vêtements noirs. Noir comme sa vie en ce moment. Oui, Alec était bel et bien le reflet de son âme. Le voir lui était douloureux. Il était associé à bien trop de souvenirs douloureux… Il s'était tenu éloigné de lui, aussi dur que cela avait été. Il n'arrivait jamais de bonnes choses quand ils étaient réunis. L'éclat de la lune faisait briller ses yeux, et rendait sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude. « Il ressemble vraiment à un ange », pensa-t-il. Un ange noir…

\- Tiens, tiens… L'ange de la mort.

Alec se crispa face au ton froid de son ex-amant, et l'appellation qu'il lui donna.

\- Descends de là, Magnus, s'il te plaît !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là… J'aime bien le vide…

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Descends ! Tu me fais peur…

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Tu as peut-être raison d'avoir peur… Partout où tu passes, il y a des morts…

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant si ça te fait du bien de t'en prendre à moi, vas-y. Mais s'il te plaît, descends de là !

\- Si je saute, tout s'arrête…

\- D'accord, mais si tu veux bien, on pourrait peut-être en discuter avant ?

Magnus le fixa un instant.

\- Je ne vais pas sauter, Alec…

\- Mais tu peux glisser ! S'il te plaît, descends !

\- Non….

Alec soupira et s'avança à son tour vers le muret, sur lequel il grimpa, essayant d'ignorer le vide qui s'étendait sous lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarma aussitôt Magnus.

\- Comme toi !

Magnus lui attrapa le bras.

\- Fais pas le con, Alec, descends !

\- Pas tant que toi tu resteras perché là !

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, je vais descendre ! Ensemble, ok ?

Alec lui fit oui de la tête. Une fois éloigné du vide, Magnus le repoussa.

\- Arrête de risquer ta vie !

\- Arrête de prendre des risques inutiles, alors ! Rétorqua Alec.

\- Mon frère est mort pour que ta petite personne puisse continuer à vivre ! Mais bien sûr, toi, en digne enfant pourri gâté, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, ignorant la valeur de la vie, et la chance que tu as de pouvoir encore respirer !

Alec soutint ce regard.

\- Raphaël me détestait. Il n'y a rien qu'il aurait souhaité de plus que de me voir mort. Son sacrifice n'était pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ton bonheur, et il savait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. A pouvoir te sauver…

\- Tu ne m'apportes que la mort, Alec.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ton ami. Je n'ai rien demandé. Sache juste, que le choix qu'il a fait, je l'aurais fait moi aussi. Je me saurais sacrifié pour qu'il vive, parce qu'il est évident que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Mais il est faux de dire que je suis celui qui apporte la mort. Lorsque Imasu est mort, lorsque ta mère est morte, lorsque ton père biologique est mort, je n'étais pas là. On ne se connaissait pas, et je ne les ai jamais croisé de ma vie. Toi, par contre, tu as toujours été impliqué. Alors avant de rejeter la faute sur moi, regarde-toi dans une glace !

Alec sentit son cœur se briser à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Il pouvait sentir la détresse, le désespoir de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal, mais malgré tout ce que Magnus lui disait, il savait qu'en réalité c'était en lui-même qu'il en voulait. L'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre le ferait peut-être réalisé à quel point cela était faux.

\- Oui… J'ai fait erreur sur erreur… Raphaël, toi, Camille,… Vous aviez tous raison. Je me suis voilé la face, j'ai refusé de voir ce qui était évident. Ari était là, dehors, quelque part, et moi, alors que je savais pertinemment que s'il me trouvait, il ferait tout pour me détruire, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire, que de venir vivre à New York, dans un appartement qui lui a appartenu… Je continue à porter son nom alors qu'il me hait… Quel idiot ! J'ai été stupide, je vous ai tous mis en danger, et… A cause moi Raphaël est mort !

A présent des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Alec s'approcha doucement de lui et les essuya du pouce. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, aussi fragile.

\- Non, tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu t'es juste réfugié dans un endroit que tu connaissais, où tu te sentais en sécurité. Cet endroit appartenait à ta mère, à ta famille ! Ari se l'est approprié par la suite !

Prenant sa main, il caressa son poignet fin.

\- Arrête de fuir… Arrête de me fuir, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, et tu le sais. Il voudrait que tu…

Magnus se dégagea violemment, le coupant.

\- Tu le détestais alors ne prétend pas savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu ! Tu ne le connaissais pas ! Hurla-t-il avant de quitter le toit, descendant l'escalier en courant.

Il traversa les locaux, renversant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage. Il jeta les croquis disposés sur la table de la salle de réunion au sol, avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans le mur, puis un deuxième. Alec se précipita sur lui et lui bloquant les bras contre son torse, il colla son amant contre lui.

\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal ! Lui cria-t-il.

Il le sentit trembler contre lui, alors qu'il essayait de se dégager.

\- Arrête… Lui répéta Alec.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'Asiatique. Le retournant face à lui, Alec le serra dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Chut, c'est fini. Tout va bien, c'est fini…

Il le garda contre lui un moment, le temps qu'il se calme, puis il s'écarta légèrement, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir….

\- Non, c'est faux… Personne n'aurait dû mourir, personne. Mais c'est arrivé, et te détruire ne ramènera pas Raphaël. Pense à lui, Magnus ! Tu crois vraiment que de là où il est, il est fier de toi ?!

\- Il n'y a rien après la mort, Alec. Rien, le néant… Il n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière…

\- Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça ! Tu dois te battre !

\- Me battre contre quoi ?

\- Ari ! Le Cercle !

\- Non…. J'abandonne…

Alec soupira et posa son front contre le sien.

\- D'accord… Tu ne veux plus te battre, je respecte ton choix, mais je ne vais certainement pas rester là les bras croisés à te regarder te détruire, tu es trop important pour moi !

\- Toujours ?

\- De quoi toujours ?

\- Après tout ce temps, après tout ce que tu as traversé par ma faute, tu m'aimes encore ?

Alec lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

\- Et si on rentrait ! Tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Non, tu ne le mérites pas ! Maintenant tu me suis et je te déconseille d'essayer de fuir ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu vraiment énervé ! Tu risquerais de ne pas aimer !

Magnus haussa les sourcils.

\- Hors de question que je te suive ! Si toi tu es incapable de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, moi si ! Je ne veux pas de toi, je…

\- « Je ne t'aime pas » c'est ça ?! Et bien moi non plus, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Lui fit froidement Alec.

Il lui attrapa ensuite le bras et l'entraîna au-dehors. Magnus essaya de se dégager, mais il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours et il se sentait faible. De plus, Alec avait plus de force que ce qui n'y paressait au premier regard. Le jeune homme le jeta littéralement dans sa voiture, côté passager. Sous le choc, Magnus réagit trop tard. Alec était déjà installé derrière le volant, portières verrouillées.

\- Laisse-moi sortir ! Lui ordonna Magnus.

\- Non. Répondit calmement Alec. Je t'emmène avec moi !

\- Je n'irai pas à New York !

\- Et bien parfait, parce que ce n'est pas là que je t'emmène !

\- Et tu m'emmènes où ? Dans une ferme appartenant au père de je ne sais qui ?! Tu m'en vois ravi ! Ça c'est tellement bien terminé l'autre fois !

\- Et prendre le risque que tu disparaisses à nouveau ? Non, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu ! J'étais tranquillement chez moi ! Je ne voulais juste pas te voir ! C'est un crime ?!

\- Non. Par contre, coucher avec Camille en est un !

\- Ta sœur ne sait donc pas tenir sans langue ?! C'est génétique, ma parole !

Alec bifurqua dans une ruelle.

\- Tu prends ton pied avec elle ?!

\- Plus qu'avec toi en tout cas !

\- Ah ben ça doit être quelque chose alors, sachant que la seule et unique fois où je t'ai fait l'amour, tu hurlais de plaisir !

\- En même temps, ton père était la seule référence que j'avais en la matière, alors forcément. Rétorqua Magnus.

\- Wow, tu arrives à plaisanter avec ça ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Tu veux peut-être que je te dépose chez lui ? Histoire que vous remettiez ça !

Alec le vit pâlir. Satisfait de le voir enfin baisser la garde, il reporta son attention sur la route. Rentrer dans son jeu était dangereux, mais si ça lui permettait de sauver celui qu'il aimait de lui-même, alors il était prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Arrête cette voiture ! Arrête cette putain de voiture ! Lui ordonna Magnus.

Alec se tourna vers lui, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Un jour j'ai été à ta place ! T'ordonnant la même chose !

\- Sauf que moi je ne suis pas toi ! Mes réactions à moi sont imprévisibles et… stupides !

Il lui attrapa alors le volant et le tira vers lui, faisant perdre à Alec le contrôle de la voiture, qui quitta la route et vint s'encastrer dans la barrière de sécurité dans un impressionnant fracas, faisant se déclencher les airbags. Magnus mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc. Alec était inconscient, une entaille barrant sa joue. Magnus déverrouilla les portières, et donna un grand coup sur la sienne. Il sourit en la voyant s'ouvrir. Il sortit, sans prendre de jeter un regard en arrière. Il parcourut quelques mètres en courant avant de regarder autour de lui. L'endroit était désert. Il distinguait encore au loin les phares de la voiture accidentée.

 **PDV Magnus**

Génial, vraiment génial… Perdu en plein milieu de je ne sais où… Il ne me semblait pas qu'on avait roulé tant que ça, j'étais pratiquement certain qu'on était encore à Los Angeles. J'entendis l'orage grondait au loin. Il manquait plus que ça… Je repris ma route, continuant tout droit. Je finirais bien par croiser une voiture. J'entendis alors quelqu'un crier mon nom derrière moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et merde. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais il avait toujours été plus rapide que moi. Il me plaqua violemment au sol, et il me retourna. Je me débattis en hurlant et arrivais à le repousser. Mais je ne pus parcourir que quelques mètres avant qu'il ne réussisse à nouveau à me rattraper. Il me bloqua les bras et me colla à lui. Je me débattis, mais il était plus fort que moi. J'avais bord lui hurler de me lâcher, il ne m'obéissait pas. Je commençais à être à bout de forces. Je le sentis me tirer en arrière. J'avais du mal à respirer. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression que l'air refuser d'atteindre mes poumons. Les bras qui m'entouraient me relâchèrent et je tombais à genoux.

\- Magnus, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Deux mains douces m'entourèrent le visage.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes ! Magnus ! Regarde-moi !

Devant son ton autoritaire, je relevais la tête, et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, semblable à des saphirs brillant dans la nuit. Je nous revis alors enlacé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A une époque qui me semblait si lointaine, j'avais envisagé un avenir avec le porteur de ses yeux. Je l'avais aimé comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne…

\- Alec…

J'éclatais en sanglots et il me serra contre lui. Je sentis sa main caresser tendrement mes cheveux, alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à lui…

 **Fin PDV Magnus**

Alors qu'Alec le tenait serrait dans ses bras, un 4x4 s'arrêta à leurs côtés. Tessa en sortit et croisa le regard d'Alec. Elle vint s'agenouiller près d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle à Alec.

\- Oui. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu peux nous emmener au port ?

\- Tu es sûr qu'il te suivra cette fois ?

Alec baissa les yeux vers son ex-amant, et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, tu peux faire ça ?

Magnus hocha positivement la tête. Alec s'adressa alors à Tessa.

\- Ça ira…

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce ne sera pas facile, Alec. Tu as vu ce qu'il est capable de faire ! En période de crise, il peut s'en prendre à toi !

\- Je sais….

\- Raphaël était le seul qui arrivait à le calmer quand…

\- Et bien maintenant ce sera moi !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos review :D**


	28. Chapter 29

_**Manon : t'as vu le lendemain la suite ! Je suis pardonnée ?**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

Alec veillait depuis des heures sur le sommeil de son ancien amant. Ils étaient sur un bateau, un yacht, prêté gentiment par les amis de Magnus. L'emmener là n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'il réalise que sur un bateau en plein océan, les possibilités de fuite étaient plus que réduites. Alec avait eu du mal à l'empêcher de se jeter par-dessus bord. La crise de panique qui avait suivi n'avait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir. Il tenait dans sa main le flacon de comprimés que lui avait donnés Catarina. Il avait essayé d'en faire prendre à Magnus, mais celui-ci les lui avait jeté à la figure. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il caressa sa joue. Magnus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Alec suspendit son geste, ignorant dans quel état il se trouvait. Magnus prit sa main sur la sienne.

\- Viens t'allonger près de moi…

Prudemment, Alec lui obéit, maintenant cependant une distance avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Murmura Magnus.

\- Pour quoi exactement ? Avoir bousillé ma voiture, manqué de me tuer, m'avoir obligé à te courir après ou m'avoir foutu la peur de ma vie ?!

\- A l'allure où on roulait, tu ne risquais pas grand chose…. C'est l'airbag qui t'a assommé !

\- Je croyais que ma vie avait plus de valeur aujourd'hui qu'avant…

\- C'est le cas…

\- On ne dirait pas. Avant tu n'aurais jamais risqué ma vie comme tu l'as fait ce soir… Je n'avais pas ma ceinture, Magnus, tu aurais pu me tuer…

Le jeune homme lui disait ça d'une voix posée, veillant à ne pas le braquer, suivant à la règle les indications de Tessa et Catarina. Magnus soutint son regard.

\- Tu m'es resté fidèle, Alec ?

Alec fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ?

\- Oui. Je te serais toujours fidèle.

Magnus passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme.

\- Tu m'appartiens…

\- Oui.

Magnus passa son pouce sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Tellement douces…

\- Et celles de Camille, elles sont comment ?

\- Il n'y a pas de douceur avec Camille. Tout est brutal. Pas de délicatesse. J'en avais besoin.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu en avais juste besoin ?! Pendant que je me morfondais, toi tu t'envoyais en l'air tranquillement ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu aurais voulu que je ne le fasse pas ? Tu aurais voulu qu'un autre que toi possède mon corps ? Ne fasse plus qu'un avec moi ? Me fasse gémir et hurler de plaisir ? Tu aurais voulu que mes lèvres prononcent un autre prénom que le tien ?!

Magnus resserra sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, mais non, je ne l'aurais pas voulu. Ça m'aurait rendu fou. Que toi tu fasses l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre, je pourrais peut-être te le pardonner, mais que tu te donnes à quelqu'un d'autre, non ! Jamais !

Alec caressa la joue de Magnus.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je te pardonne à chaque fois que tu cours dans les bras de Camille ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Oui, mais aussi parce que je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu te sers d'elle. Ce n'est que du sexe avec elle, alors que nous deux c'est plus que ça. Ça a toujours été plus que ça !

\- Je t'aime, Alec. Je t'ai toujours aimé…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Magnus tourna la tête et embrassa la main de son amant.

\- Je sais qu'il voudrait que je sois heureux, que je retrouve le sourire. Qu'il voudrait pouvoir à nouveau râler de nous voir ensemble… Mais je n'y arrive pas. Sa mort me hante tous les jours. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, son visage se dessine derrière mes paupières. Je revis sa mort sans cesse…

Alec posa son front contre le sien.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, mon amour… Laisse-moi t'aider…

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider !

\- Si ! Si je le peux ! Je sais que Raphaël te manque, mais…

\- C'était ma faute ! Si j'avais tué Ari…

\- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier… Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Qui conque aurait été à ta place, n'aurait pu faire ce choix non plus. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu sauver ton ami. Je donnerais tout pour que tu puisses le retrouver, je… Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je mourais à sa place pour que tu puisses l'avoir encore à tes côtés !

\- Alec…

Magnus essuya les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de son ange.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Si tu étais mort, je serais mort avec toi. Je n'aurais pas pu te survivre. Tu es la seule raison qui fait que je respire encore !

\- Alors pourquoi t'être éloigné de moi ?

\- Pour te protéger ! Puis te voir m'est difficile. Tout ce qui me rappelle ce jour-là est insupportable…

Alec lui tendit le flacon de comprimés. Magnus lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas fou !

\- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire ça ?! Ça t'aidera juste à te sentir mieux, à dormir ! Ce sont de simples calmants !

\- C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule !

Il se leva, furieux, et sortit sur le pont du bateau, s'appuyant contre le bastingage. Des éclairs zébrés le ciel. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber, et le vent s'était levé. Magnus laissa son regard se perdre au loin. Alec l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa ses tempes.

\- Notre histoire a mal commencé.

\- Et elle s'est mal finie.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. A mes yeux elle est loin d'être terminée !

\- Alec… Rien de bon n'arrive quand on est ensemble. On se fait trop de mal…

Alec soupira et lui tendit une petite clé. Magnus sourit en la reconnaissant et la prit dans sa main.

\- Tu l'as gardée…

\- Oui… Tu m'avais fait une promesse ce jour-là, tu te souviens ?

Magnus baissa les yeux. Oui il se souvenait. Malheureusement, les choses avaient bien changé depuis…

\- La donne est différente maintenant. On ne peut pas être ensemble, Alec.

\- Pourquoi ? Il suffit que tu ailles témoigner et le Cercle finira en prison.

\- Mais je n'irai pas et ils ne seront pas condamnés.

-Alors tu ne veux plus te battre ? Tu abandonnes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Comme tu veux, c'est ton choix.

Alec s'écarta de lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens on va manger, je meurs de faim !

\- Pas moi…

\- Et bien tu ne mangeras pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes là à prendre l'eau ? Non parce que déjà que tu es beaucoup moins sexy qu'avant, si en plus tu ressembles à une serpillière…

\- Merci, c'est gentil….Tu sais remonter le moral des gens !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, et le tira par la main.

\- Allez, bouge tes fesses !

Magnus sourit et consentit à le suivre. Alec l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bateau. Il le fit asseoir sur la banquette avant d'ouvrir les placards de ce qui servait de cuisine. Son ancien amant le regardait avec amusement préparer le repas.

\- Si tu cherches les couverts, ils sont dans le placard du bas ! Lui fit-il.

Alec lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je monte dans ce bateau, Alec. Je connais Ragnor depuis des années….

\- Tu lui manques. A lui, à Catarina. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu refuses de les voir.

\- Je les ai privé de leur meilleur ami. Je doute qu'ils aient vraiment envie de me voir…

\- Tu crois qu'ils insisteraient autant si tel n'était pas le cas ? Ils savent que tu n'aies pas responsable ! Il n'y a juste que toi qui es assez stupide pour ne pas le comprendre !

\- T'es d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle toi ce soir,…

\- J'en ai marre d'être gentil avec toi ! De prendre des précautions, de toujours faire attention à ce que je dis ! La gentillesse ne marche pas avec toi !

Alec déposa une assiette de pâtes sur la table et la poussa vers lui.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim !

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel et tira l'assiette vers lui.

\- Comme tu veux ! Lui fit-il en commençant à manger.

Magnus le fixa un moment avant de voler une pâte dans l'assiette du jeune homme. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, retenant un sourire amusé.

\- T'es plutôt doué en cuisine… Lui fit Magnus.

Alec lui désigna la casserole posée sur la table.

\- T'en as là si tu en veux ! Je pense que tu es capable de te servir tout seul !

Prenant un air boudeur, Magnus se servit et enroula les pâtes autour de sa fourchette. Il jeta alors un regard enfantin à son ex petit ami.

\- Alec ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu voudrais pas faire des crêpes ? J'ai envie de crêpes !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?!

\- Non… S'il te plaît…

\- Tu veux des crêpes ?

Alec déposa deux minis comprimés blancs dans la main de l'Asiatique.

\- Alors avale ça !

\- Va te faire foutre ! Lui lança-t-il en les lui envoyant en pleine figure.

\- Ben viens, je t'attends ! S'exclama Alec en soutenant son regard.

Le regard de Magnus se radoucit.

\- Non, plus jamais je ne te toucherai. Lui fit-il en se voyant.

Alec mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il lui attrapa alors le bras.

\- Attends ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!

\- Tu mérites mieux, Alec. Tu es jeune, profite de la vie. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Tu es coincé sur un bateau avec moi, en plein océan et en plein orage ! Je ne te donne pas deux heures avant que tu ne craques et que tu me supplies de te laisser me prendre !

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es prêt à tout supporter pour me garder près de toi. Ce n'est pas sain, Alec…

\- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça… Ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas nous…

\- Il n'y a plus de nous.

\- Prends ces calmants Magnus, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après. Tu verras les choses différemment !

\- Des calmants ! Appelle un chat, un chat, Alec ! Ce sont des régulateurs de l'humeur utilisés dans le traitement de la bipolarité ! Et je ne suis pas bipolaire !

\- Ta mère l'était !

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Non, attends laisse-moi deviner ! Catarina ? Oui, c'est forcément elle. Qui d'autre…

\- Elle veut juste t'aider…

\- C'est exactement pour cette raison que je suis parti ! Vous m'étouffez à toujours être sur mon dos ! Et désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas bipolaire !

\- Pourtant ton comportement fait penser le contraire…

\- Tu veux m'enfermer, Alec ? Tu m'emmènes où exactement ? Dans une clinique pour les dingues ?! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as mon accord ! Au moins là-bas je ne verrai plus ta gueule !

\- Me tente pas !

\- Ben vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Alec se leva et lui fit face, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

\- Vas-y, frappe-moi ! Lui fit-il.

Magnus le regarda, choqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Frappe- moi ! Tu en meurs d'envie, et si ça peut te détendre… Alors vas-y !

\- Non !

\- Raphaël est mort à cause de toi ! Parce que tu es un lâche incapable de faire des choix ! Tenta de le provoquer Alec.

Il espérait ainsi lui faire sortir tout ce qu'il retenait en lui depuis des mois, voir peut-être des années. Lui faire évacuer toute cette colère en lui.

\- Si tu avais eu un peu plus de courage et que tu avais tué ton père, ton frère serait toujours là ! Puis les autres aussi sont morts par ta faute, et…

\- Je le sais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau… Lui fit froidement Magnus. Mais jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Aussi exaspérant que tu sois…

\- Mais du mal tu m'en fais déjà, en t'en faisant à toi ! En me tenant éloigné de toi !

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur…

Il partit ensuite se coucher, laissant Alec seul. Lorsque ce dernier décida de se coucher à son tour, il hésita. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, occupé par Magnus. Il jeta un œil à la banquette, et s'y allongea, grimaçant. Elle n'était absolument pas confortable. Puis savoir l'homme qu'il aimait dans la pièce d'à côté et ne pas pouvoir être près de lui alors qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant presque sept longs mois, était une vraie torture. Il finit par se lever, et rejoignit la petite pièce qui faisait office de chambre. Le yacht était certes très luxurieux, mais il n'était pas très grand. Magnus dormait, allongé sur le dos. Alec sourit en voyant qu'il portait un de ses sweats. Il s'avança et retirant son tee-shirt et son jean, il s'allongea dans le lit à ses côtés. Son ancien amant ouvrit les yeux.

\- Dé… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… S'excusa Alec, s'attendant à se faire jeter d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- La banquette n'était pas très confortable ? Lui demanda Magnus, avec un sourire.

\- Pas trop… Répondit Alec en tirant sur le sweat de l'Asiatique.

\- C'est à moi ça…. Tu sais que je l'ai cherché partout ces six derniers mois ?

\- Il se pourrait que je te l'aie volé avant de partir….

\- Avant de disparaître sans un mot, tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'un idiot…

Alec posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Oui, je le sais….

 **New York**

Se tenant devant le Pandémonium, Catarina fulminait. Isabelle se tenait à ses côtés.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il a osé vendre le club !

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Magnus qui a pris cette décision ?

\- Comment ? Tous ses biens ont été gelés ! C'est moi qui ai été désignée comme gérante ! Il n'a pas encore 21 ans, il ne peut pas être le patron d'un établissement qui vend de l'alcool ! Il aurait eu besoin de ma signature ! Non, je suis certaine que c'est Ari qui est derrière tout ça ! Il se bat pour récupérer ses biens !

Deux hommes sortirent du club, et si Isabelle ne l'avait pas retenu, Catarina se serait jetée sur eux. L'un des deux se retourna.

\- Catarina Loss ! Quel plaisir !

La jeune femme lui cracha à la figure. L'homme sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le visage.

\- Je reconnais là la même fougue que mon fils. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, Bane !

Le sourire d'Ari s'agrandit et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Isabelle, qui le fusillait du regard, retenant toujours son amie.

\- Isabelle Lightwood. Tu es venu voir ton père ?

\- Mon père ? Comment ça mon père ?!

\- Oh il ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Me dire quoi ?

La porte du club s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Robert en sortit. Il se dirigea tout droit vers Ari, ne semblant pas avoir aperçu sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a encore plein de choses à régler !

\- Papa ?! S'exclama Isabelle.

Robert tourna le regard vers elle, et blêmit.

\- Isabelle ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je pense que ces deux jeunes femmes sont venues jouer les éclaireuses pour mon fils.

Isabelle ignora Ari, et s'adressa à son père.

\- Félicitations, papa. Tu viens officiellement de détruire le peu de respect qu'il me restait pour toi.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ari.

\- Il a voulu tuer Alec !

\- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère. Je pense plutôt que c'est ce Magnus qui lui a fait du mal !

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha Isabelle.

Ce fut autour de Catarina d'empêcher la jeune femme d'aller trop loin. Elle la tira en arrière.

\- Viens, on s'en va.

\- Quel dommage… Leur fit Ari, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Saluez mon fils de ma part. Dites-lui que je l'aime très, très fort, et qu'il me manque. Un vieil homme comme moi a besoin de son fils. Il va falloir qu'il envisage de rentrer, qu'il arrête de faire l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur lui ? Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez… Lui fit Catarina.

\- C'est personnel. Un père a bien le droit d'avoir son fils à ses côtés. Alec devrait d'ailleurs sans souvenir lui aussi.

\- Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut ! Lui lança Isabelle.

\- Ari a raison, Izzy. Il est temps que ton frère rentre. Approuve Robert.

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais Catarina la tira en arrière, l'emmenant loin des deux hommes.

\- Tu ne peux donc rien faire ? Tu es avocate !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, pas pour longtemps. Si Ari peut me faire virer du barreau, il le fera !

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à les coincer ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

\- Le seul qui peut le détruire, c'est Magnus ! S'il témoigne au procès, ça changera la donne !

\- C'est pas gagné…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! J'espère que ton frère arrivera à le raisonner ! Il est notre seul espoir…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si Magnus refuse de témoigner et qu'Ari gagne le procès ?

\- Si Ari gagne, même l'enfer sera plus agréable que rester ici…

 **Large de l'océan Pacifique**

Alec se mordit la lèvre, le souffle saccadé. Magnus prenait une douche, et le paravent de celle-ci n'était pas suffisamment opaque, et laissait deviner le corps nu de son ancien amant. Si ce dernier avait fait la promesse de ne pas le toucher, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alec. Il en avait mourut d'envie toute la nuit, son corps lové contre le sien. Magnus sortit de la douche, et se planta devant lui.

\- Va t'habiller… Lui ordonna Alec d'une voix blanche, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça, dans mon plus simple appareil ! Tu n'as qu'à pas regarder si ça te gêne !

Alec ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux rivés sur son corps, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as maigri…

\- Ouais, régime forcé !

Alec l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Avec moi, je te garantis que tu vas manger ! Même si je dois te nourrir de force !

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…

\- Parfait…

\- Tu peux me lâcher ? Je me les gèle ! J'aimerai bien… Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme caressait délicatement son sexe.

\- Ça se voit non ?

\- Ar… Arrête…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie… Ou alors ne me désires-tu plus ? Peut-être que tu préfères la douceur d'une femme ? Peut-être que tu préférerais que ce soit Camille ?

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Camille… J'ai juste passé du temps avec elle…

Alec stoppa ses caresses. Il scuta le visage de Magnus, à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge, mais il n'en vit aucune.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire ?

\- Pour te pousser à t'éloigner de moi. Mais tu me pardonnes toujours tout. Quoi que je fasse.

\- Parce que je t'aime. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors s'il te plaît, pour une fois, fais les choses simplement, et laisse toi guider par ton cœur.

Passant ses mains sur ses hanches, Alec rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'Asiatique. Elles finirent par se frôler, puis s'entrouvrirent lentement, permettant à leurs langues de franchir la barrière qui les séparait et de pouvoir enfin se toucher. Elles se caressèrent, semblant se redécouvrir après des mois de séparation. Magnus passa ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Ce dernier le serra un peu plus contre lui et fourragea dans ses cheveux mouillés. Leur baiser se fit alors plus passionné et Alec sentit son érection devenir douloureuse sous le jean qu'il portait. Écartant Magnus un bref instant, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, il se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qu'il portait, et reprit son amant contre lui, le faisant asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il tira doucement sur ses cheveux, et lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Il vint ensuite taquiner la peau de son cou, y laissant sa marque. Le jeune homme avait bien l'intention de marquer son territoire. Magnus était à lui, et seulement à lui. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux mordorés de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il le fit sien, le pénétrant avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, se regardant droit dans les yeux, ne faisant aucun mouvement. Magnus finit par mouver ses hanches, et Alec comprit qu'il avait son accord. Il commença des vas et vient en lui, leur arrachant à tous les deux des gémissements de plaisir. Le plus jeune caressa le dos de son aîné. Magnus posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, permettant à ce dernier de le pénétrer plus profondément. Posant une main sur sa nuque, Alec le força à le regarder.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus. Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! Tellement…

Magnus enfouit alors son visage dans son cou, et ils vinrent tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard. Alec le serra dans ses bras, et il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son épaule. Il lui fit relever la tête, et vit qu'il pleurait. Il embrassa ses larmes.

\- Tout va aller mieux, je te le promets. Je suis là maintenant…

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Si tu savais combien je m'en veux !

\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais…. Mais tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde !

\- Je ne peux protéger personne !

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Alec se coucha sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Il recouvrit leur corps de la couverture, et le serra contre lui. Il caressa tendrement son dos, le berçant dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots rassurant à son oreille. Magnus laissa alors éclater sa tristesse, déversant enfin tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusque-là. Les bras rassurants d'Alec le réconfortaient. Il avait besoin de lui, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait tellement peur que son père s'en prenne à nouveau à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui. Il le sentit caresser ses cheveux. Ce simple geste le calma progressivement et il finit par s'endormir.

Alec ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il avait passé une nuit difficile, et n'avait presque pas dormi. Magnus n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars. La mort de son ami le hantait, et semblait avoir réveillé d'autres souvenirs tout aussi douloureux. Il avait fini par avoir un sommeil plus calme un peu après que le soleil se soit levé. Alec se leva doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il le couvrit un peu plus, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Sortant sur le pont, il vit qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il sourit. Une heure plus tard, il amarrait le bateau à un ponton. L'endroit était magnifique : du sable blanc à perte de vue, et surtout cette île avait le mérite de leur permettre d'être seuls au monde. Le jeune homme n'était pas revenu ici depuis la mort de ses grands-parents, et ça lui avait manqué. Entendant des pas derrière lui, il se retourna : Magnus, les cheveux en bataille et l'air endormi, le regardait. Il portait un jogging noir surmontait d'une veste blanche ouverte, révélant pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alec, son torse nu aux abdos parfaitement dessinés. Il jeta un bref regard à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et fronça les sourcils.

\- On est où là ?

\- Sur l'île de mes grands-parents !

\- Génial… Dois-je m'attendre à voir ton père surgir de derrière un cocotier ?!

Alec sourit.

\- Non, aucun risque. Il a toujours détesté cet endroit ! Il préfère la ville !

\- T'es au courant que moi aussi ? Le silence m'angoisse !

\- Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué.

Il s'avança vers lui et passant derrière lui, il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Cet endroit va te faire le plus grand bien. Pas d'alcool, pas de tabac, pas de Camille !

\- Tu es jaloux…

\- Oui. Lui répondit simplement Alec.

\- Hum… On peut renégocier le sujet des cigarettes ?

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- Sois sage, et je reverrais peut-être ma position !

\- Alec… A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- On s'occupe de ta dépression !

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif !

\- Ah non ? Tu ne manges pratiquement plus, t'as perdu du poids, et pas qu'un peu, tu as des idées suicidaires, tu es agressif, tu dors mal, tu fais sans cesse des cauchemars, tu fais des crises de nerfs… Je continue ou c'est bon ?

\- J'ai juste pas trop la forme…

\- Magnus… Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu fasses le deuil de Raphaël…

Aussitôt, Magnus détourna le regard, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Si… Il va te falloir du temps, mais tu peux y arriver. Fais-moi juste confiance…

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Alec se fit alors entendre. Le jeune homme regarda l'identité de l'appelant. Voyant le nom de Catarina s'afficher sur l'écran, il décrocha, s'écartant dans le même temps de son amant.

\- Allô.

\- Alec ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va !

\- Comment il va ?

Alec tourna la tête vers Magnus, qui regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je l'ai connu en meilleure forme…

\- Ta sœur et moi avons croisé Ari et ton père au Pandémonium. Ils l'ont mis en vente…

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas…

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrives à convaincre Magnus d'aller témoigner.

\- Je sais, je fais ce que je peux !

\- Passe-le-moi !

\- Ok, quitte pas… Magnus ? L'appela Alec. Catarina voudrait te parler.

Magnus secoua négativement la tête. Alec soupira.

\- Désolé, il…

\- Il ne veut pas me parler ?

\- C'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, c'est juste que…

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement. Je te laisse, prends soin de lui.

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

\- Elle voulait quoi ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je sais… Elle va bien ?

\- Tu lui manques.

Magnus baissa les yeux.

\- Elle aussi me manque… Mais je ne peux pas… J'y arrive pas…

\- Raphaël n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous éloigniez…

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulues…

 **New York- Résidence Lightwood**

Maryse ne lâchait pas Ari des yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, mais les derniers événements la faisaient le détester encore plus. Il perçut son regard, et passant derrière le canapé où elle était installée, il passa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit. Il la dégoûtait.

\- Je te sens un peu tendue, Maryse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ari fit descendre un peu plus ses mains. Maryse serra les dents. Elle mourait d'envie de se retourner et de lui en coller une.

\- Tu vas devoir supporter ma présence encore quelque temps. Tant que ton mari n'a pas accompli les dernières volontés du Cercle, je le tiendrai à l'œil.

\- Si tu veux ton fils mort à ce point-là, pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Parce que je ne me salis jamais les mains. Puis tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, ton fils étant avec le mien, Robert les ramènera tous les deux. L'un dans un meilleur état que l'autre, je l'espère. Rajouta-t-il en ricanant.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Alec, je te jure que tu le regretteras, Ari.

\- Tut, tut, tut. Pas de menace en l'air. Robert est en ce moment même au large du Pacifique. Il atteindra votre île dans quelques heures. Tout sera bientôt terminé… Sois patiente…

\- Comment les avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Personne ne peut nous échapper….

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousssssss**_


	29. Chapter 30

_**Bonus de « Fantôme du passé » disponible en attendant la suite des autres :p**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_


	30. Chapter 31

**Coucou me voilà de retour après quelques jours de vacance :D**

 _ **Kilibilie : Normalement si ne t'inquiète pas :)**_

 _ **Manon : tu es de bonne humeur ou pas ? Non parce que je risque de t'énerver un tout petit peu mais en même temps tu seras contente je pense :p**_

 **PDV Alec**

Magnus me fusillait du regard. On était sur cette île depuis quelques heures seulement, et il montrait déjà des signes d'agacement. Je le connaissais parfaitement pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite, et il détestait être privé de son sentiment de liberté. Cette île, je la connaissais par cœur, lui non. Conclusion, il était obligé de se référer à moi pour la moindre chose, et il détestait ça. Être dépendant de quelqu'un le rendait dingue. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, les bras croisés, et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lui, pianotait sur le bar en face de moi, ses yeux me lançant des regards assassins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je, amusé.

\- Rigole, ça ne va pas durer… Me rétorqua-t-il à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende.

\- Il est où le problème ? Tu es sur une île paradisiaque et avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Son regard se voila, et je suis que j'avais fait une gaffe. Je me giflais intérieurement.

\- Excuse-moi, je…

\- Il y a des tas de choses que je voudrais, Alec !

\- Je sais. Je te demande pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- On repart quand ?! Me coupa-t-il à nouveau.

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- « Pas pour le moment », ne me suffit pas, Alexander !

Je souris. J'aimais l'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

\- Au lieu de me sourire bêtement, tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce que je fous ici ?!

\- Je te protège de ton père. Il est sorti de prison, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a en tête, donc… je te protège.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Mais si tu voulais absolument t'y coller, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire à Los Angeles ?!

\- Dans un endroit où tu as je ne sais combien de possibilités d'échapper à ma surveillance ? Non, désolé, ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Tu sais, Alec, je vais te dire quelque chose qui va sûrement t'aider pour ta prochaine relation amoureuse : contrôle ta jalousie !

\- Quelle jalousie?

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir avec Camille !

\- Non, effectivement. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais elle était en train de te tirer vers une pente dangereuse.

\- Et ? Il me semble que c'est mon problème et non le tien…

\- Tout ce qui te concerne est mon problème. Oh et… Ma prochaine relation te concerne. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué hier soir, c'est toi que je veux.

\- Ouais, très intéressant tout ça, mais : on part quand ?!

\- Tu es pressé ? Tu as quelque chose à faire peut-être ?

Il me jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ! Tu veux me convaincre d'aller témoigner à ce foutu procès !

\- La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, je te l'ai donnée. Si tu ne veux pas y croire et te mettre de fausses idées en tête, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

\- Admettons. Si moi je veux rentrer, on fait quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas en prison, Magnus. Si tu veux partir, vas-y. Mais n'oublie pas que le chemin jusqu'à Los Angeles, c'est long… à la nage.

Je le dépassais avec un sourire fier de moi. Je sentais que ça colère venait d'augmenter d'un cran.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu vraiment énervé, Alexander. Tu risquerais de ne pas aimer, alors ne me cherche pas.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Énerve-toi si ça te fait plaisir !

Je m'installais à la table et ouvris mon ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je regarde l'actualité ! Histoire de voir si elle ne nous donnerait pas une indication sur les activités de ton…

\- Il A FAIT QUOI ?! S'exclama-t-il soudain avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase.

Il tira violemment l'ordinateur vers lui, ignorant mes protestations. Je jetais un œil à l'article du New York Times qu'il était en train de lire, et déglutit. J'avais oublié ce détail… Il se tourna vers moi. Sa respiration s'était dangereusement accélérée, et il faisait manifestement un effort surhumain pour éviter de se jeter sur moi.

\- Tu le savais ?!

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que tu le savais, oui ou non ?!

\- Oui… Catarina me l'a dit ce matin…

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?!

\- Je croyais que tout cela ne t'intéressait plus ?! Rétorquais-je.

\- C'est mon club qu'il vient de vendre !

\- Je sais ! Témoigne contre lui, et…

\- Pas l'âge légal ! Cracha-t-il, haineux, sans écouter un moindre mot de ce que je lui disais. Et pour le tuer, j'ai l'âge légal ?! Stupide journal !

Il ferma brutalement l'ordinateur, et le poussa sans aucune délicatesse, les yeux étincelants de colère. Je posais une main sur son bras, espérant, par ce geste, essayer de le calmer.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux te mettre en sécurité ? Il n'a pas tiré un trait sur toi, il veut te détruire !

\- Il l'a déjà fait…

\- Non, non c'est faux ! Et il le sait, sinon il ne s'acharnerait pas comme ça ! Mais on ne le laissera pas faire ! Regarde-moi…

Je caressais sa joue.

\- On s'occupe de lui, je te jure qu'il finira en prison pour le restant de ses jours !

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je veux le voir souffrir… Je veux le voir me supplier d'arrêter, je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux… Tu peux me l'apporter ça, Alec ?

\- Magnus, je…

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Reste en dehors de tout ça…

\- La vengeance n'est pas la solution. Il y a une justice, elle est là pour être appliquée !

\- Une justice ? Elle était où ta justice quand Imasu s'est pendu ? Quand Raphaël est mort dans mes bras ? Quand Camille, Etta, Maureen, se faisaient torturer ?!

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de toi dans tout ça ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y rien à dire sur moi…

\- Tout garder pour toi n'est pas bon. Ça va finir par te bouffer de l'intérieur, et ça a déjà commencé !

\- Je peux… Je n'y arrive pas…

J'hésitais un instant, puis lui dis :

\- Je l'ai lu. Ce que tu m'as écrit…

Je le vis se décomposer. Il détourna le regard. Il avait clairement envie de fuir hors de cette pièce. De fuir très, très loin de moi.

\- J'aimerais… J'aimerais parler de certaines choses avec toi… Lui fis-je, redoutant sa réponse.

\- Si je te l'ai écrit c'est qu'il y a une raison !

\- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais essayer d'en parler, je pense vraiment que ça t'aiderait !

Il me toisa de haut en bas en secouant la tête.

\- En fait tu n'es jamais content ! Tu pleures quand je ne te dis rien, alors je te l'écris, et maintenant tu me fais une crise parce que je refuse de t'en parler !

\- Je ne fais pas de crise, c'est toi qui t'énerves pour rien !

Il se leva brusquement. Je le retins par le bras, mais il se dégagea.

\- On n'est pas un couple, alors arrête de te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais ta petite amie ! Si tu veux jouer au couple hétéro, t'es tombé sur la mauvaise personne !

Je restais sans voix, alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je commençais vraiment à me demander si lui et moi étions vraiment fait pour être ensemble…

 **PDV Magnus**

Je courus un moment, le long de la plage. Ça m'aidait à réfléchir. M'arrêtant, le corps en sueur, je laissais mon regard se perdre vers l'horizon. J'avais conscience d'aller parfois trop loin avec Alec. Il ne méritait pas que je le traite de cette façon. Malheureusement, tout ce que je voulais en ce moment, c'était qu'on me fiche la paix. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon père, pas avec des gens qui pensaient encore que l'envoyer derrière des barreaux de cellule, suffirait à l'arrêter. C'était de la naïveté. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que moi. J'avais vu de quoi il était capable. Ils étaient tous là à parler de Valentin, mais à côté de mon père, c'était un ange. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter ses ordres. L'ensemble des membres du Cercle n'étaient que des pantins au service d'Ari. Il dirigeait tout. Il les manipulait. Ari jouait tellement bien la comédie, prétextant regretter certains de ses actes, disant ne pas cautionner ceux, sordides, du Cercle. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il ne regrettait rien, et continuerait jusqu'à qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait réellement : ma mort. Alors non, des barreaux de prison ne l'arrêteraient pas. C'était lui ou moi à présent. Et surtout, surtout, je ne laisserai pas la mort de Raphaël impunie. Ari croit me connaître, il pense que j'ai choisi la fuite. Je sais qu'il me cherche, et Alec se berne d'illusions s'il croit que mon père ne me trouvera pas ici. Il sait parfaitement où je me trouve. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il m'a fait surveiller. Il aurait pu me faire éliminer, mais il aime jouer avec moi. Je jetais un œil à la villa derrière moi. Il fallait que je trouve un téléphone, que je contacte Camille au plus vite. Menait ma vengeance à terme risquait de me faire perdre définitivement Alec, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je préférais perdre son amour, plutôt que de l'enterrer lui aussi. Remontant le chemin menant à la maison, j'aperçus Alec, assis sur les marches du perron, semblant être au téléphone. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et il me lança un regard noir. Il était clairement furieux contre moi.

\- D'accord. Tenez-vous éloigné de lui, faites profil bas, il ne doit se douter de rien. L'entendis-je dire à son interlocuteur. Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Elle est vivante ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. De qui parlait-il ?

\- Ok, rappelle-moi si tu as du nouveau. A plus…

Il raccrocha et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, m'ignorant totalement. Je le suivis.

\- Alec ? Alec ?!

Je lui attrapais le bras et le retournais vers moi, alors qu'il portait un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu fais la gueule ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pour faire la gueule, il faudrait que tu aies un minimum d'importance à mes yeux, or ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Menteur… Tu es fou de moi !

\- Et tu as vu ça où ? Nous deux ça n'a toujours été que du sexe, non ?

\- Alec… Arrête…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais… Comprends-moi, je… J'aurais préféré que tu ne le lises pas !

\- Tu me l'as écrit pour quoi alors ? Pour que j'en admire la couverture ?!

\- Non, je te l'ai écrit pour te montrer que j'avais confiance en toi.

\- Toi ta confiance en moi ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, tu vois.

\- Je sais, mais les choses sont compliquées en ce moment. Quand on s'est rencontrés, tout était différent et tu le sais très bien.

\- Différent peut-être, mais certainement pas mieux. Notre relation a commencé dans le mensonge, et elle continue sur cette base-là.

\- C'est faux, je ne te mens pas.

\- Mais tu me caches des choses. Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais l'intention de tuer ton père ?

Je baissais les yeux.

\- Tu croyais quoi, Alec ? Que j'allais rester les bras croisés ?

\- Non, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre le risque de finir en prison pour le restant de tes jours. Je pensais que peut-être tu penserais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à moi, à ce que je pourrais ressentir… Que tu penserais à nous…

\- Mais il n'y a pas de nous, Alec. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous deux, ça n'a toujours été que du sexe.

\- Ouais… Ben tu sais quoi ? Maintenant, toi et moi, c'est bonjour, au revoir !

\- Alec…

\- Non, stop ! J'en peux plus, là c'est trop ! Tu veux tuer Ari ? Vas-y ! Moi je reste là, libre à toi de partir !

Il me mit les clés du bateau dans la main.

\- Tu sais comment ça marche il me semble !

Il alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé du salon, et alluma son ordinateur.

\- Si je pars, comment toi tu vas faire pour rentrer ?

Il ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- Alec ? Alec ?

Face à son absence de réponse, je m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu vas rentrer si tu ne viens pas avec moi?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Alec, s'il te plaît… Réponds-moi ! Alec !

Il se tourna enfin vers moi, et haussa les sourcils.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es encore là ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question et j'attends que tu me répondes !

\- Je vais rester ici quelque temps, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir plusieurs semaines. J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

\- A ma vie que j'ai mise en stand-by pour toi, et que je compte bien reprendre maintenant que tu n'en fais plus partie.

Je baissais les yeux. Je l'avais certes mérité, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Je posais les clés sur la table basse.

\- Je ne vais pas partir.

\- Ohhh, encore un revirement de situation, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?! Tes médicaments sont sur le comptoir de la cuisine, si tu les cherches !

\- Mes quoi ? Lui demandais-je, avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Alexander, arrête avec ça ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je ne suis pas bipolaire ! Et ma mère… Ari a sûrement payé le médecin pour lui faire poser ce diagnostic là. Elle n'était pas folle, et je ne le suis pas non plus !

\- Les bipolaires ne sont pas fous… Me fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas bipolaire. Peut-être un peu lunatique, mais…

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois que tu es moi ?!

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, mais vas-y, essaye toujours…

\- T'es un putain d'égoïste ! Un macho avec un putain de sale caractère de merde !

Je haussais les sourcils, amusé.

\- Tes lèvres deviennent très attrayantes quand elles prononcent de si vilaines choses….

\- Tu fais bien de me dire ça, j'allais oublier une chose : t'es un obsédé !

\- Rappelle-moi qui m'a sauté dessus dans le bateau car incapable de se retenir ?!

\- Tu m'avais provoqué ! Tu étais entièrement nu !

\- Je venais de prendre ma douche ! Me défendis-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Esquissant un sourire, je m'approchais et l'embrassais sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

\- J'avais envie de te faire un bisou. C'est interdit ?

\- Oui, ça l'est !

\- D'accord… Répondis-je tristement. C'était qui au téléphone ?

\- Jace…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Prendre de mes nouvelles !

\- Ah… Et qui est vivante ?

\- Sa chienne ! Elle est tombée dans un égout !

\- D'accord, je vois, tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est ça? J'ai mes secrets, tu as les tiens…

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence de plomb. Il refusait de m'adresser la parole, et j'avais arrêté d'insister. Lorsque la nuit tomba, je partis me coucher et attendis, espérant qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Mais les heures passaient, et le lit, où j'étais installé, demeurait un grand lit vide et froid… Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Et si je l'avais vraiment perdu ? Ne pouvant plus supporter une minute de plus d'être loin de lui, je me levais et me mis à sa recherche. Je le trouvais dans une des chambres de l'étage au-dessus. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, posant ma tête à côté de la sienne. Il avait les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas, sa respiration étant beaucoup trop irrégulière.

\- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, me fixa un instant, puis, se murant toujours dans son silence, il se leva, attrapa un oreiller et sortit de la chambre, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire non…

Je fermais les yeux. Son odeur sur les draps me réconforta quelque peu, et je finis par m'endormir.

 **PDV Alec**

Je tournais et me retournais dans tous les sens. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je mourais d'envie d'être avec lui, mais en même temps j'étais furieux, blessé. J'en avais plus qu »assez de le voir jouer à la girouette. Je n'étais pas son jouet, et j'espérais vraiment qu'il le comprenne enfin. Je l'entendis alors hurler. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitais dans sa chambre. Allumant la lumière, je le vis se tortiller dans les draps, gémissant. Il cauchemardait… Encore… Je m'avançais vers lui doucement, et le pris dans mes bras, le berçant.

\- Chut, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Il se réveilla alors en sursaut, et me repoussa. Je levais les mains, en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ce n'est que moi…

\- Alec…

Il tremblait et je lisais de la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Viens là… Lui fis-je en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Il se blottit dans mes bras et je le serrais contre moi, caressant ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, je lui fis lever la tête vers moi.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non… Tu peux retourner te coucher, je vais bien…

\- Tu es dans mon lit, ça va être compliqué…

Il voulut se lever mais je le retins. A ma grande surprise, il s'écroula en pleurs dans mes bras.

\- Hey… Tout va bien, je suis là…

\- Il me manque tellement…

\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais…

\- Je peux pas le laisser vivre ! Je veux qu'il meure, je veux qu'il souffre autant que Raphaël a souffert !

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. J'aurais ressenti la même chose à sa place. J'aurais voulu que ce fils de pute crève. Puis il ne manquera à personne après tout… Et si on le faisait bien, on ne serait inquiété de rien… Prenant son visage en coupe, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, rougis par les larmes.

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, je te soutiendrai.

\- Même si Camille fait partie du plan ?

\- Comment ça Camille ?!

Cette garce était décidément partout !

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'on compte faire. Si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Non ! Ta sécurité est ma principale préoccupation ! Je te promets que je ne mettrai pas ma vie en danger, je ne l'approcherai même pas !

\- Ok… Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je…

Il me mit un doigt devant la bouche pour me couper.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

 **PDV Magnus**

Une douce caresse sur ma joue me réveilla. Une magnifique paire d'yeux bleus océan me fixait. Je souris.

\- 'Jour… Marmonnais-je d'une voix endormie.

\- Bonjour… Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Alec, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Je m'en voulus de lui faire subir autant de choses. Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui saurait prendre soin de lui. Mais mon égoïsme me poussait à vouloir tout faire pour qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il continue à m'aimer moi et pas un autre.

\- Ça va… La nuit s'est mieux terminée que ce qu'elle n'avait commencé.

\- Hum… Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait hier soir.

Je me redressais, m'appuyant sur un coude.

\- A quel moment ?

\- Tu sais bien… J'ai été odieux avec toi… Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait puisque tu es là.

\- Ouais, mais je m'en veux quand même. Tu traverses une période difficile, et moi je boude comme un enfant. Je te demande pardon.

\- Alec…

Je caressais sa joue.

\- Je suis odieux avec toi depuis notre première rencontre. Ce que tu m'as dit hier était mérité. Je suis égoïste, je le sais. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à changer ça un jour, mais je te promets que je vais essayer. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Alexander. Bien au contraire. Et s'il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui doit le faire, c'est plutôt moi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir, et je me disais que… Si on essayait de repartir à zéro tous les deux, comme on se l'était promis ? Je sais qu'avec ton père et tout ça, tu n'as pas la tête à ça, que je ne suis pas ta priorité, mais…

Je le fis taire d'un baiser.

\- Je vais essayer, Alec. Je te le promets.

\- Raphaël n'aurait pas voulu que tu détruises ta vie, Magnus… Me fit Alec après un silence.

\- Je sais. Mais tant que Ari vivra, je ne pourrai pas passer à autre chose.

\- Tu me parles d'Ari, mais… Et mon père, qu'en est-il ?

Je baissais les yeux. Robert… Bonne question. Je le voulais mort également, mais étant le père de celui que j'aimais, je ne pouvais pas faire une chose pareille.

\- La prison me conviendra parfaitement pour lui…

Je lus le soulagement sur son visage.

\- Je hais ton père, autant que je hais Ari. Mais il reste ton père, et… Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à quelqu'un à qui tu tiens…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que je me dégoûte de continuer à aimer quelqu'un qui t'a fait autant de mal !

\- Alexander… C'est ton père, il a toujours été là pour toi. Tu sais la vie est compliquée. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, il y a des nuances pour chaque élément qui la compose !

\- Ouais… Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il a fait, crois-moi !

\- Alec, je sais, ok ? Je sais ! Je ne te priverai pas d'un père, jamais ! On m'a privé du mien, et je n'imposerai jamais cette douleur à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à toi !

Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que je ne rompe le silence :

\- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas rester éternellement caché…

\- Laisse-moi encore une journée ! Une seule journée… Je veux trouver une autre solution qui ne nous ferait pas avoir du sang sur les mains.

Je soupirais et m'allongeais sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête.

\- Il faut que je rentre, Alec.

\- A peine tu auras posé un pied à Los Angeles, que tu auras Ari et les flics aux fesses ! Et pas que…

Je me redressais brusquement, le fixant. Comment ça pas que ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pas que » ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

\- Alexander… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Relevant les yeux vers moi, il me prit la main.

\- Tu… Tu me jures que… Que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin des médicaments que m'a donnés Catarina ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?! Pourquoi tu insistes autant avec ça ?!

Il se leva et fouilla dans son sac. Il finit par en sortir un dossier, qu'il me tendit.

\- On a trouvé ça chez toi…

Je me saisis du dossier et l'ouvris. Je me figeais, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Ari était vraiment prêt à tout…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi !

\- Je sais… En fait je m'en doutais depuis le début… Mais hier soir, Tessa m'a donné la preuve que ce n'était pas vrai.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, et il s'agenouilla en face de moi.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise…. Commença Alec.

Vu le ton qu'il prenait et la douceur exagérée dans sa voix, je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ari… Ari te fait passer pour quelqu'un d'instable psychologiquement. Il a payé des psychiatres pour qu'ils appuient ses dires. Ils t'ont jugé instable pour t'occuper de ton patrimoine. Ils… Ils t'ont placé sous tutelle.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Ton entreprise a été mise sous scellée. Continua Alec. Tessa et Jem ne peuvent plus y pénétrer tant que ton père n'a pris aucune décision la concernant.

\- Attends… C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas mettre quelqu'un sous tutelle sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord !

\- Sauf si cette personne est jugée incapable d'émettre sa volonté… Et il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit le cas…

\- Non, non ! C'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas… Non !

Mes mains lâchèrent le faux dossier médical, construit de toutes pièces par mon père, et je me levais, tremblant. Les mots d'Alec me revenaient en tête et je réalisais petit à petit ce qu'ils signifiaient : Ari me contrôlerait totalement. Alec me fit me rasseoir.

\- Hey, hey ! Calme-toi, on va arranger ça, je te le promets !

\- Toi aussi tu y as cru ?! Comment tu as pu une seule seconde croire que j'étais dingue ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais cru ça, Magnus. Mais il fallait que je vérifie ! Comprends-moi, tu agis tellement bizarrement des fois, que…

Je me relevais et le repoussais.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Ni Ari, ni toi, ni personne !

\- Hey…

Il caressa ma joue. Je fermais les yeux et me blottis dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, Magnus ! Et je ne t'en ferais jamais ! Je suis désolé…

\- Peut-être que vous avez raison, peut-être que je suis en train de devenir dingue…

\- Ok, regarde-moi ! Mon amour, regarde-moi !

Il me força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- On va se débarrasser de lui définitivement, et plus jamais, tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais, il ne te fera de mal ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'en occupes ! Tu ne tiendras pas si tu continues comme ça ! Laisse-moi m'en charger ! Je sais que tu l'as demandé à Camille, mais elle n'est pas fiable et tu le sais autant que moi ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi !

\- Ce n'est pas en m'enfermant ici que tu vas y arriver ! Puis qui me dit que tu ne le fais pas exprès pour lui laisser le champ libre ? Qui me dit que tu ne travailles pas pour lui ?!

\- Tu y crois sérieusement à ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Je sais pas… Je sais plus…

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas si tu continues à tout porter sur tes épaules !

\- Quels autres choix ai-je ?

\- Te reposer sur moi !Laisse-moi t'aider… Me répéta-t-il.

Je le fixais un instant, un plan se germant dans mon esprit. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser. Étonnamment, je lui faisais confiance. Je le soulevais dans mes bras et le fis asseoir sur le meuble derrière nous. Mes mains caressèrent son torse nu, et descendirent vers la ceinture de son jean. Je la défis avec hâte, avant de m'en débarrasser. Nos vêtements suivirent et je le pénétrais d'un coup sec. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Alec faisait certes l'amour comme un Dieu, mais je préférais nettement avoir le contrôle. Mes coups de reins s'accélèrent. Bon sang, j'avais oublié ce que c'était que de lui faire l'amour. Pendant un bref instant, j'eus l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, le soir de notre rencontre. Ça me semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Je le sentis s'agripper à moi, m'en demandant plus. J'obéis avec plaisir. Tirant sur ses cheveux, je lui fis pencher la tête sur le côté, et mordiller la peau fine de son cou, le faisant gémir un peu plus. Je souris. Chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir, était en soi une victoire sur son père. Je possédais entièrement son fils. Lui qui avait voulu me détruire, devaient sûrement être hanté jour et nuit par ce que je pouvais bien faire subir à son fils. Je souris de plus belle. S'il savait….

 **Plus tard**

En haut des marches, j'observais Alec faire je ne sais quoi sur un carnet. Dessiner, peut-être… Concentré sur les pages du cahier, il ne remarqua pas ma présence. J'hésitais à le rejoindre. Lui mentir n'était pas chose facile. Je lui avais juré que je le laisserai s'occuper d'Ari, sans m'en mêler, et surtout que je ne le tuerais pas. C'était bien entendu un mensonge. Il était hors de question qu'il l'approche, surtout si c'était pour le laisser vivre. Camille devait déjà être en train de s'en occuper de toute façon. Ari ne sera bientôt plus un problème. J'avais retourné la situation dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Comment je récupérerais mes biens après ça ? Telle était la question… Mais je m'en occuperais plus tard, chaque chose en son temps. Première étape de mon plan ? Jouer le parfait petit ami pour endormir la méfiance d'Alec. Je descendis les escaliers, et passais derrière lui, appuyant mes coudes sur le dossier du sofa.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il sursauta et cacha aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Putain, Magnus ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Tu me sembles bien tendu, Alexander. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

\- No… non… Bégaya-t-il.

Autant moi j'excellais dans ce domaine, autant Alec était un piètre menteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Ri… rien…

\- Ne me dis pas rien, je t'ai vu griffonner des trucs sur ton carnet !

\- Je… Je ne griffonnais pas !

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il rougit et fuit mon regard. Je fis semblant de rien, et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, et avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de se frôler, je lui arrachais son carnet des mains.

\- Rends-moi ça ! M'ordonna-t-il en tendant la main pour le récupérer.

Je me reculais.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a quoi dedans que je ne suis pas censé voir ?

\- C'est privé !

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté, curieux. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, et je crus déceler un éclat de panique dans ses yeux.

\- Alexander, je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire !

\- Oui, mais… C'est pas important ce que je faisais, alors rends-moi ça, s'il te plaît !

Il essaya à nouveau de le récupérer, et je le fis basculer sous moi. Il se débattit, tentant au passage de m'arracher le cahier des mains. Ce dernier tomba au sol dans la bataille, alors que je bloquais les poignets d'Alec au-dessus de sa tête. En tombant, le carnet s'était ouvert, me révélant enfin ce qu'Alec me cachait. Réagissant plus vite que mon cher et tendre, je le ramassais avant lui. Je me redressais dans le canapé, tournant délicatement les pages du « secret » d'Alec. Lui, avait baissé la tête, honteux, n'osant pas me regarder. Moi, j'étais bouche baie. Chaque page me représentait dans une posture différente, nu la plupart du temps.

\- Wow ! C'est.. ? C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? Enfin, oui, question bête, bien sûr que c'est toi, qui d'autre, hein ? Lui fis avec un sourire amusé, espérant le détendre.

Ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il semblait vouloir se faire le plus petit possible. S'il avait pu disparaître dans les coussins du canapé, il l'aurait fait.

\- Alec ? Pourquoi tu tenais absolument à me le cacher ?

\- Pour que tu te foutes de moi, c'est pas la peine… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne me serais pas foutu de toi, bien au contraire. Je trouve que tu as beaucoup de talent… C'est… C'est vraiment magnifique, Alec.

Il releva la tête vers moi, semblant ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, très. Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je… Tu m'inspires… Confessa-t-il, les joues rouges.

Mon cœur se serra. Le trahir allait être encore plus douloureux après ça…

\- Je vois ça…. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit que tu avais un talent incroyable pour le dessin ?

\- Je sais pas. Je trouve pas ça terrible, alors…

\- Pas ça terrible ? Alec, mon ange, quand on rentre, je t'emmène voir un ophtalmo !

Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, et continuais à regarder son œuvre.

\- Tu m'as fait plus beau que ce que je ne suis…

\- Non. Ces dessins ne transparaissent même pas le quart de ta beauté.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est romantique en plus! Lui fis-je avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour te surprendre !

\- Je dois dire que tu t'en sors plutôt bien !

\- Tellement bien que je suis le seul qui ai réussi à te garder plus d'une nuit !

\- Tu es fier de toi ?

\- Très !

Je l'embrassais dans le cou et lui chuchotais un « je t'aime à l'oreille ».

\- Tu me promets que tu ne fuiras plus loin de moi ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je te promets, c'est fini tout ça ! On fait comme on a dit : je ne bouge pas le petit doigt contre Ari, je joue à l'enfant obéissant et je te laisse t'occuper de lui, à condition que tu restes à distance. Si chacun de nous respecte sa part du contrat, il n'y aura pas de problème !

D'une certaine manière, je me dégoûtais de lui mentir avec autant de facilité. D'autant plus qu'il me croyait sans hésitation. De douces lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, et, revenant à la réalité, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Le bleu de ses yeux me transportait à chaque fois, faisant s'emballer mon cœur. J'étais décidément fou amoureux de lui... Il ne fallait pas que je regrette ce que je m'apprêtais à faire dans quelques heures. C'était pour sa protection.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi… Lui répondis-je. A notre premier rendez-vous.

\- Et à quelle partie tu penses ?

\- La plus intéressante …

\- Laisse-moi deviner : dans cette partie je suis nu, gémissant de plaisir ?

Je souris.

\- Pas tout à fait… Lui fis-je en écartant la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Tu es nu, mais tu ne gémis pas.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

\- Tu dors… Blottis dans mes bras… C'était la première fois que je laissais quelqu'un avoir une telle proximité avec moi. Mais si j'avais su que c'était ta première fois, je m'y serais pris autrement.

\- Faux. Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec moi, tu m'aurais demandé de rentrer chez moi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Avouais-je, songeur. Ce n'est pas vraiment une responsabilité que je voulais endosser.

Son sourire disparut.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Mais sur le coup, j'aurais flippé je pense…

\- Donc j'ai bien fait de me taire ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas le dire, Alexander. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'es pu donner ta virginité à un inconnu ! J'aurais pu…

\- Être un psychopathe ! Oui, je sais, on a déjà eu cette conversation, tu te souviens ?!

\- Hum… Pourquoi tu n'avais jamais sauté le pas avant ?

\- Parce que je n'avais jamais trouvé la bonne personne.

\- La bonne personne ? Je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne, Alec.

\- Si. Je l'ai senti. Dès que mon regard a croisé le tien, j'ai senti quelque chose. J'ai su que c'était toi.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée avec toi ce soir-là. Confessais-je.

\- Tu sais, le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais…

\- Mais tu m'as laissé ton numéro !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais rappelé !

\- Monsieur serait-il vexé ?

\- Oui ! J'aurais pensé que tu te serais jeté sur ton portable !

\- J'en mourais d'envie, mais je n'osais pas…

\- Heureusement qu'on s'est recroisé dans ce bar alors….

\- C'était il y a presque un an maintenant.

\- Oui, bientôt… Alec ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement… Rajoutais-je en posant mon front contre le sien. Je pensais vraiment que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux… Puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie, avec ton sourire et tes yeux bleus, et tu as tout chamboulé ! Dans tout ce merdier, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé !

\- Serait-ce une déclaration d'amour Monsieur Bane ?

Son regard bleu azur, son sourire innocent, ne firent qu'augmenter la culpabilité que je ressentais depuis que j'avais échafaudé mon plan contre Ari. Trahir Alec, c'était le faire souffrir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais qu'il reviendrait vers moi, qu'il me pardonnerait. Je ne le méritais pas… Je le pris tout à coup dans mes bras, le serrant fort contre moi.

\- Je ferais tout pour te protéger, Alec. Tout…

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Essayons de ne pas penser à ton père juste le temps d'une journée, s'il te plaît… Me fit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- D'accord…

Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et reprit le cahier que j'avais posé à côté de nous, sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir choisi comme modèle ? Me demanda Alec.

\- Non, au contraire. Je suis flatté. Puis hors de question que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre !

\- T'inquiète pas, tu es ma seule inspiration !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait d'école d'art ?

\- Parce que mon cher père voulait que je reprenne son entreprise. Du coup, école de commerce…

\- Et histoire que je rigole, depuis combien de temps tu n'y as pas mis les pieds ?

\- Une éternité ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça !

\- Tu peux parler toi ! A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es occupé de ton entreprise ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est sous scellée parce que j'ai soit disant un esprit dérangé ?!

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, mon amour, tu n'y allais déjà plus !

\- Faux ! Je n'y allais pas souvent mais j'y allais ! Puis je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux ! Oubli pas que je suis millionnaire !

\- Plus maintenant ! Le moindre centime appartient à Ari à présent…

\- Ahhhh, merveilleux… M'exclamais-je, ironiquement.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

\- Mais cet argent il est vraiment à toi, où tu l'as récupéré de ton père ?

\- Non, c'est le mien ! A moi et moi seul !

\- Comment tu as fait pour accumuler une fortune pareille alors que tu as à peine 20 ans ?!

\- Avec du talent, mon ange !

\- Tu parles, je suis sûr que tu as organisé le cambriolage d'un casino ou de la banque mondiale ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Et bien, tu as une belle opinion de moi, dis-moi !

\- Ouais, mais t'es canon, ça rattrape !

\- Bref, changeons de sujet ! Je te signale qu'à la base, on parlait de tes études !

\- C'est pas un sujet très intéressant !

\- Au si, au contraire ! Puis vu que je t'avais demandé de venir vivre avec moi, avant que…

Je me tus un instant.

\- Avant que tout ça arrive, je pense qu'il est dans mon droit de savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Repris-je.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on vive ensemble ?

\- Oui. Ces derniers mois sans toi… Tu m'as vraiment manqué…

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler, je suis venu… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu ? Au moins pour me donner une explication !

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas. T'éloigner de moi c'était te protéger, et… C'était le bordel dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Je t'aurais fait du mal… Chaque fois que tu venais frapper à ma porte, je restais derrière, luttant contre mon envie de me jeter dans tes bras… Te savoir si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir être avec toi était une torture. J'avais besoin de toi, mais…

\- Mais la perte de Raphaël était trop douloureuse…

\- Oui… Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

\- Le jour où tu seras prêt à le faire, je serais là.

Je me forçais à lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Tu changes encore de sujet là….

\- Mes études… Soupira-t-il.

\- Oui. Tes études.

\- Je ne vais pas les reprendre, Magnus. Les Affaires, ça ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Tu pourrais travailler pour moi…

Il éclata de rire, mais voyant mon air sérieux, il perdit quelque peu son air amusé.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux, si ?

\- Si, très. D'une, je pourrais toujours garder un œil sur toi, de deux te faire l'amour sur mon bureau m'excite particulièrement, et de trois…

\- Et de trois, rien du tout ! Tu serais mon patron, c'est hors de question !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de coucher avec le boss ?

\- Si, sauf si c'est aussi mon boss ! En plus, j'y ferais quoi ?

\- Heu… On trouvera ! Fis-je en riant.

\- Oubli ! Non, moi j'aimerais bien être… Journaliste, ouais… Ça j'aimerais bien !

J'éclatais de rire à mon tour.

\- Je peux te donner une interview exclusive si tu veux. Je vois déjà le titre : Magnus Bane, le fils dégénéré de Brooklyn parle enfin !

Le visage d'Alec s'illumina soudain, me faisant craindre le pire.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! La voila la solution ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Hein ? Heu, Alec, c'était une blague, de l'ironie, tu vois ?!

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! La presse, les médias, c'est comme ça qu'on fera tomber Ari !

\- Quoi ? En écrivant que c'est un gros méchant ? Fis-je ironiquement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Tu n'es plus censé t'en occuper de toute façon.

Je fronçais les sourcils. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux ne me faisait rien présager de bon… J'espérais vraiment que Camille allait réussir, avant qu'Alec ne mette les pieds dans un engrenage qu'il ne pourrait arrêter…

 **New York- Fin PDV Magnus**

Son téléphone portable collé contre son oreille, Maryse faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle essayait de joindre son fils aîné. Elle avait profité qu'Ari soit appelé par un de ses hommes, pour s'éclipser. Il ne la lâchait plus, il se méfiait d'elle, elle le savait. Et il avait raison. Elle ne cautionnait pas ce que son mari, Valentin et lui avaient fait subir à ces enfants. Surtout qu'ils s'en étaient pris également aux siens. Puis malgré qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup Magnus, ce dernier étant le fils d'Ari, qu'elle méprisait, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort pour autant. Surtout si son exécution risquait de mettre la vie d'Alec en danger.

\- Alec, réponds, je t'en prie…

Elle commençait à désespérer qu'il décroche enfin, et lorsque sa voix se fit enfin attendre, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

\- Allô ? Allô ? Maman ?

\- Oh mon dieu, Alec ! Merci, tu es vivant ! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée, en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alec.

\- Il faut que vous partiez de là où vous êtes ! Ari vous a retrouvés, il a envoyé ton père tuer Magnus !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment… Comment il nous a retrouvés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Ari va revenir d'une minute à l'autre et… Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite, Alec !

\- Mais… On ne peut pas, on n'aura jamais le temps de rejoindre la côte avant que…

\- Il va bien falloir, parce que sinon ton ami est mort ! Alec, écoute-moi. Ton père est parti il y a plusieurs heures maintenant, il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Vous devez fuir, immédiatement !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Alec reprit la parole.

\- Comment puis-je être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Parce que je suis ta mère, Alec ! Jamais je ne risquerais ta vie ! Et je sais pertinemment que tu es prêt à la sacrifier pour sauver celle de ce…

\- De ce quoi, maman ?

\- Ce gar…

Maryse cessa de parler, tendant l'oreille. Elle avait entendu du bruit en bras, semblable à du verre qui se brise.

\- Maman ?

\- Je dois te laisser, Alec. Et… je t'en prie, fais ce que je te dis !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et raccrocha. Ouvrant prudemment la porte de la chambre, elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle n'entendait plus un seul bruit. Se penchant au-dessus de la rambarde d'escalier, elle aperçut des débris de verre au sol, et du sang. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre, lorsqu'une main empoigna son bras. Elle se retourna et poussa un hurlement.

\- Ai...de… moi…

\- Mon dieu…

Ari, du sang lui coulant des yeux, et le corps lacéré, tomba à genoux devant elle. Elle se recula, horrifié. Il cracha du sang, et porta les mains à sa gorge, son visage devenant de plus en plus violacé au fil des secondes. Il tendit la main vers elle, avant de s'écrouler, convulsant au sol, de l'écume blanche sortant de sa bouche. Pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Cela sembla durer des heures, avant que les convulsions ne cessent, et que son corps ne repose, inerte, au milieu du pallier…

 **Villa Lightwood- Pacifique**

Inquiet à cause du coup de fil de sa mère, Alec monta avec hâte à l'étage. Il trouva Magnus dans leur chambre. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, un sourire inhabituel sur ses lèvres. Alec fronça les sourcils en apercevant un portable dans sa main.

\- Tu as trouvé ça où ?

\- Dans un des tiroirs de cette magnifique maison.

Le déclic se fit alors dans la tête du jeune homme. Si lui avait pensé à désactiver la géolocalisation de son portable, il était peu probable que Magnus ait pensé à le faire avec celui-ci.

\- Et merde ! Grouille, il faut qu'on parte !

\- Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'un portable, Alec. Lui répondit Magnus, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme au goût de son amant.

Alec se tourna vers lui, suspicieux.

\- Tu as contacté quelqu'un avec ?

\- Non, personne. Lui fit-il, son étrange sourire s'agrandissant.

Les sourcils d'Alec se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Ma mère vient de m'appeler, Ari sait où on se trouve. Il a envoyé mon père pour t'éliminer.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il est temps qu'on rentre.

Il avait répondu d'une voix posée, son visage ne manifestant aucun éclat de surprise.

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, tout va bien. Rien n'est jamais allé aussi bien….

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Dans le prochain, on retrouve tout les autres : Camille, Etta, Cat', Ragnor, Jace, etc. et le petit frère d'Alec aussi :)**_

 _ **Je pense poster la suite d'héritage maudit dans la soirée aussi :)**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_


	31. Chapter 32

_**Manon : Non il a juste un caractère de merde :D remarque je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mieux :D**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas m'aimer pour ce chapitre ! En fait je suis certaine que tu vas me détester et hurler derrière ton écran. Je m'excuse d'avance ( non en fait pas du tout mais c'est pour que ta colère retombe un peu) :D Mais je me rattraperai c'est promis :D Il y a un petit OS en préparation qui devrait me faire pardonner. Parce que l'autre fiction non plus tu vas pas m'aimer :D**_

 _ **Darknesscoming : Tu ne t'identifies plus toi maintenant ? Alala flemmarde :p il y a un petit cadeau pour toi dans ce chapitre :p ( s'ils me tuent, je compte sur toi pour préciser que tu m'as forcée à me venger de la façon dont Magnus traite Alec. Hein ?:D )**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Non pas encore :)**_

Alec avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'attitude de son amant était étrange. Lui qui n'avait cessé d'être agité depuis leur arrivée, semblait soudain bien calme. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre. Il lui prit la main, et sans attendre son avis, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici le plus vite possible avant que son père ne leur tombe dessus. Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du trajet jusqu'au bateau, lorsque Alec se stoppa. Il se tourna vers Magnus, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne protestes pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as laissé te traîner jusqu'ici sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton père est en route pour me tuer, je ne vois pas quel serait mon intérêt à nous faire perdre du temps dans des protestations et des questions inutiles.

Sa réponse ne fit qu'accroître le mauvais pressentiment du jeune homme. Son amant s'était laissé entraîner beaucoup trop facilement, et c'était tout sauf son genre. Il était beaucoup trop calme pour que cela ne cache rien. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de trouver une explication étrange à l'attitude de Magnus : le bruit caractéristique d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Le cœur d'Alec se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il tira sur le bras de Magnus pour le faire avancer, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, les yeux rivés sur l'hélicoptère, un sourire cloué sur ses lèvres.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Tout de suite ! Magnus !

\- Je suis désolé, Alec. Je ne peux pas partir.

\- Quoi ? Arrête de faire le con, viens avec moi, on peut encore…

\- Non ! Le coupa Magnus. Pars, toi, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Ouais, dans tes rêves ! Maintenant avance !

Il tira un peu plus sur son bras, mais son amant se dégagea.

\- C'est fini, Alec. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre !

\- Oh tu crois ça ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Alec se figea, blanc comme un linge, en apercevant son père, une arme braquée sur son petit ami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas effrayé, gardant une attitude toujours calme. Il lui sourit.

\- Robert Lightwood. Quelle surprise.

Alec se mit entre eux.

\- Papa, je t'en prie, ne lui fait pas de mal.

\- Alec, recule ! Écarte-toi de lui ! Cet homme est un meurtrier !

\- Non, il n'a jamais tué personne lui, contrairement à toi !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus pour t'éloigner de lui !

Magnus s'avança vers Robert, repoussant Alec.

\- Faites du mal à votre fils et vous implorerez la mort de vous prendre.

\- Tu te prends pour son protecteur ? Tu es le premier à lui faire du mal !

\- Mais moi j'ai le droit, Alec m'appartient !

\- Mon fils ne t'appartient pas ! Hurla Robert, l'arme tremblant dans sa main.

Alec voulut à nouveau se planter entre eux, mais deux hommes de main de son père accoururent sur la plage et l'en empêchèrent. Ils le tirèrent en arrière. Il se débattit pour les rejoindre, hurlant le nom de son amant, mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer comme s'il le voyait à peine. Il fut bientôt hors de vue.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il voie son père tuer celui qu'il aime ? Demanda Magnus à Robert.

\- Alec croit t'aimer, ça lui passera !

\- Je suis toute sa vie. Sans moi, il n'est rien. Si tu me tues, tu verras ton fils dépérir petit à petit. Ta petite famille se brisera !

\- C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? C'est ce que tu as toujours cherché à faire !

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est assez jouissif, oui. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de nuits passées à posséder ton fils… Dommage que tu n'aies jamais été là pour voir ça !

S'en fut trop pour Robert, qui appuya sur la détente de son arme…

 **Flash Back- New York**

Ari avança vers un de ses gardes, qui l'attendait sur les docks. Il se planta devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Samuel ? Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne me déranger qu'en cas d'extrêmes urgence !

\- Oh j'ai bien peur que ça en soit une ! Lui répondit une voix de fille.

Le dénommé Samuel s'écroula à ses pieds, mort. Ari leva les yeux et esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Essuyant la lame de son couteau avec un mouchoir, Camille se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une robe moulante rouge, et était perchée sur de hauts talons. Ses lèvres étaient maquillées de rouges à lèvres rouge sang.

\- Bonjour, Ari. Vous allez bien ?

\- Camille Belcourt !

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Quel honneur, vraiment.

\- Je suppose que c'est mon fils qui t'envoie ?

\- Votre fils ? Mais vous n'avez pas de fils.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle le faisait reculer vers l'entrepôt derrière eux. Ari s'efforça de ne pas laisser son inquiétude transparaître. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fille. Puis c'était la seule dont-il n'arrivait pas à anticiper les réactions. Il l'avait rendu accro à l'héroïne avec l'espoir de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais une fois de plus, Magnus se l'était joué Mère Thérèsa. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au cœur de l'entrepôt.

\- Tu vas me tuer, Camille ?

\- Te tuer ? Non, ce serait trop facile.

Elle sortit son portable et il en profita pour prendre la fuite. Elle éclata de rire lorsque la porte de l'entrepôt se referma avant qu'il n'ait atteint la sortie.

\- Ari, Ari… Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur quand même ?

\- Peur de quoi ? De toi ?

Il éclata de rire à son tour.

\- Tu me fais juste perdre mon temps !

\- Dans ce cas, passons à l'étape suivante.

Elle s'avança vers une caméra, et appuya sur un bouton avant de pianoter sur son portable. Un bouton rouge s'alluma.

\- Souriez Ari, on va faire une petite vidéo.

\- Les enfants ont appris de leur maître visiblement.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- A quoi tu joues, Camille ?

\- Oh moi je ne compte pas jouer, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu. Mais j'ai des amis qui seraient ravis de s'occuper de vous.

Ari lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Maureen et Etta, leurs cheveux bruns et sales leur tombant sur le visage, le fixaient de leurs yeux cernés. Leurs corps rachitiques les faisaient ressembler à des zombies. Le regard d'Ari se posa sur les couteaux qu'elles avaient à la main et dont du sang perlait des lames. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Hypnotisé par la vision des deux jeunes filles, il ne sentit pas Camille approcher derrière lui. Elle lui planta une aiguille dans le cou, et il poussa un cri de surprise. Il plaqua sa main, à l'endroit où elle l'avait piqué, lorsqu'elle en retira l'aiguille.

\- Que m'as-tu injecté ? Hurla-t-il, la peur transperçant sa voix.

\- Je sais pas trop… Fit-elle en penchant la tête. Un peu de tout… Magnus pense que tu mourras étouffé. Moi je pense que tous les petits vaisseaux à l'intérieur de votre cerveau vont exploser. On sait pas trop. J'ai parié 50 dollars avec lui.

\- Vous êtes cinglés…

\- On a eu de bons maîtres…

Elle leva les yeux vers Etta et Maureen qui continuaient à les fixaient de leurs yeux cadavériques.

\- Les filles, je vous laisse vous occuper de lui… Mais ne l'achevez pas… Gardez-le suffisamment en vie pour qu'il souffre… Qu'il souffre autant que nous avons souffert. Pour Raphaël…

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, un hurlement déchirant retentissant derrière elle au moment où elle ouvrait la porte de l'entrepôt. Elle referma aussitôt, un sourire satisfait sur le visage…

Magnus, les yeux rivés sur son écran de portable, regardait la scène, un sourire identique à celui de son amie retroussant ses lèvres.

 **Présent- Pacifique**

Alec poussa un hurlement en entendant le coup de feu.

\- La ferme ! Lui ordonna un des hommes de son père.

Ils l'avaient enfermé dans le bateau et l'empêchaient d'en sortir.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton petit ami est mort ! Ricana l'un d'eux.

\- Si c'est le cas, tu es le prochain sur la liste ! Lui cracha Alec.

Un troisième homme, à peine plus âgé qu'Alec, entra dans la cabine.

\- Raj ? Qu'est-ce que…

Raj tira une balle dans la tête des deux hommes avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Alec recula contre le mur, persuadé qu'il était le prochain, mais Raj tendit la main vers lui.

\- C'est ta mère qui m'envoie. Viens, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

Alec prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et l'homme lui sourit. Il le lui rendit.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Raj, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ouais… Magnus ?

\- Il va bien… Il a juste pris une balle dans l'épaule. On est arrivé avant que ton père ne tire à nouveau.

\- Il faut que je le voie ! Lui fit Alec en amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! Le retint Raj. On l'a transporté en hélico.

\- Vous l'avez emmené où ?

\- Chez toi. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'a rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'y emmener. J'ai des hommes sur le pont, on ne va pas tarder à mettre les voiles ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Et mon père ?

\- On s'en occupe. Tu t'imagines bien qu'on ne va pas le livrer à la police. Je voudrais bien, mais je travaille pour ta mère et…

Alec se laissa tomber sur la banquette de la cabine.

\- Il était prêt à me tirer dessus juste pour pouvoir le tuer…

Raj s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi…

\- Raj…. Commence pas…

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus ensemble que je ne tiens plus à toi.

Alec fixa le visage de son ancien amant. Mate, des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur la nuque, il avait été son style à une époque.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Raj soupira et laissa retomber sa main.

\- De rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Je doute que ça en faisait partie. Ma mère t'a envoyé me chercher, c'est tout. J'ai tort ?

\- Non. Mais je ne suis pas un assassin.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça… Merci.

\- Tu l'aimes…

Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant Alec hocha positivement la tête, espérant qu'ainsi les choses seraient claires et ne laisseraient pas place aux doutes.

\- Tu as enfin trouvé la relation tumultueuse que tu cherchais j'imagine ! Lui fit Raj en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Ouais. J'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Ta mère ne l'approuve pas, tu le sais ça ?

\- Elle n'approuve pas mon orientation sexuelle, Raj !

\- Ouais… Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour nous.

\- Ça reste entre nous, on est toujours d'accord ?

\- Oui. On l'est. Je veux garder mon travail.

Alec le remercia du regard.

 **Une semaine plus tard- Villa Lightwood**

Isabelle, un bras appuyé sur l'épaule de Magnus, une sucette à la bouche, lui tendait une clé devant les yeux. Il lui lança un regard amusé. Il aimait bien la jeune fille.

\- Je pourrais en avoir une moi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Une clé ? Ma mère ne serait pas d'accord.

\- Je parlais de la sucette, Isabelle.

\- Oh… Je peux pouvoir faire ça. Bon, alors, tu es bien ici, avec nous ?

\- L'hôpital aurait été mieux !

\- Là-bas on aurait dû donner une explication pour ton bras… Puis ici on peut te protéger de mon père. Il s'est enfui dès que l'hélico s'est posé.

\- Maintenant qu'Ari est mort, il devrait se tenir tranquille.

Elle frissonna.

\- Quand je pense qu'il est mort dans le couloir…

\- Oui. C'est vraiment affreux.

Isabelle croisa son regard et ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible, beau-frère ! Va falloir que tu travailles les larmes de crocodile pour les journalistes et les flics !

\- Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui. Qui d'autre en aurait donné l'ordre. Je te comprends tu sais. Quand il nous retenait, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Et j'ai entendu ta conversation avec lui, le chantage, tout ça… Il ne méritait pas mieux. Par contre, avec mon frère, ça ne passera pas.

\- Je sais… Depuis qu'il sait qu'Ari est mort, il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois…

\- Laisse-lui du temps…

\- Oui, mais je…

Magnus s'interrompit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Max ! S'exclama Isabelle. Viens-là bonhomme !

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Magnus, je te présente Max, mon petit frère.

L'asiatique détailla l'enfant. Il distinguait ses yeux gris, typique des Lightwood, derrière ses grosses lunettes. A l'image de son frère et de sa sœur, il avait des cheveux bruns, presque noirs.

\- C'est toi l'amoureux de mon frère ?

\- Heu... oui, je suppose.

Le jeune garçon lui attrapa la main, et l'entraîna avec lui dans la maison.

\- Heu tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose sur mon frère !

Max le fit entrer dans une chambre à l'opposer de celle où ils avaient laissé Isabelle. Les murs étaient sobres, et la pièce était rangée à la perfection. Beaucoup trop. Le tout était froid, sans vie… Max referma derrière lui et souleva une lame de plancher. Il en sortit une boîte et récupéra une photo à l'intérieur. Il la tendit à Magnus. Celui-ci faillit la déchirer en mille morceaux. Cette dernière représentait Alec, son Alec, en train d'embrasser un homme. Un homme qui n'était pas lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

\- Pour que tu saches que mon frère il aime les garçons !

\- Oui, merci, je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te maquilles comme une fille ?

Magnus lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Toi, tu viens tu viens de rejoindre les autres membres de ta famille que je ne peux pas m'encadrer ! Félicitations, bonhomme !

\- Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

\- C'est quoi ton…

Max se précipita sur lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- Pleure pas, je t'aime bien moi !

\- Ouais, moi aussi je m'aime bien ! Tu peux me lâcher ?!

\- Mon frère il aime pas les filles, faut que t'enlève le maquillage !

Magnus allait répliquer, lorsqu'une illumination lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Combien Jace t'a donné pour me rendre la vie impossible ?

\- 300 dollars ! Lui répondit Max en éclatant de rire.

\- Ok ! Je vais le tuer !

Il écarta le jeune garçon et sortit, furibond. Les Lightwood allait le rendre dingue… Il se mit à la recherche de Jace. Il entendit le rire d'Alec, qui provenait de la piscine intérieure. Il se figea. L'homme de la photo était à ses côtés. Il serra les dents de rage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Qui qu'il soit. L'homme prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne. Serrant les poings, Magnus fondit sur eux. Alec fut le premier à le voir, et retira aussitôt sa main, rougissant. Magnus se tourna vers Raj.

\- Dégage !

Raj lui sourit.

\- On n'a pas encore été présenté il me semble. Je suis Raj, le garde du corps d'Alec.

\- Le quoi ?!

\- Le garde du corps. Répéta Raj. Compte tenu des derniers événements, et notamment de l'évasion de Maureen Brown, qui comme on le sait, s'en est déjà prise à lui, Maryse a jugé qu'il était plus prudent que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

Magnus lui fit un faut sourire.

\- Quelle bonne idée. Je vais m'en occuper, merci.

\- Je regrette mais…

\- On n'a pas besoin de tes services ! Je veille sur son corps parfaitement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Hey ! Stop ! Intervint Alec, craignant que la situation ne dérape. Raj, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous.

\- Comme tu veux… Je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin de moi !

\- Il n'aura pas besoin de toi ! Lui lança Magnus, alors que Raj s'éloignait d'eux.

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-on bras ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Tu le saurais si tu étais venu me voir.

\- J'ai pas trouvé le temps.

\- Pourtant tu as trouvé le temps de voir ton ex !

\- … Comment tu sais qu'on... ?

Magnus lui tendit la photo froissée.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Non, tu as juste un petit frère qui obéit parfaitement aux ordres de ton meilleur ami !

Alec sourit.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir me mentir et te foutre une nouvelle fois de moi sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais retomber dans tes bras alors que tu as mis ma famille en danger pour ta vengeance ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Arrête ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Putain… Tu m'avais juré, droit dans les yeux, que tu n'irais pas jusque-là, que tu me laisserais trouver une autre solution ! Et tu es là, à mentir, à faire comme si de rien n'était ! C'est…

\- Il a mérité ce qu'il a subi.

\- Oui, il l'a mérité ! Un million de fois mérité même ! Mais… Mais tu valais mieux que ça… Tu valais mieux que lui…

\- Tu étais d'accord…

\- Seulement si c'était la seule solution, et certainement pas comme ça… Tu te rends compte que Max aurait pu être à la maison ce jour-là ?!

Magnus baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'es plus celui dont je suis tombé amoureux… Lui fit Alec, à mi-voix.

Alec quitta la piscine, laissant Magnus seul. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il sortit ensuite de la maison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il évita les gardes plantés devant la villa, et prit la direction de son ancien appartement à Brooklyn. Le trajet en métro lui parut interminable. Il monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Il enleva les scellés et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il soupira de bonheur en voyant que rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur. Certes, il l'avait fait pratiquement entièrement vider il y a un moment déjà, mais cet appartement, aux murs vides, semblait l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il avait toujours aimé New York. Après tout c'était sa ville natale. Maintenant qu'Ari n'était définitivement plus un problème, rester plus qu'à récupérer ses biens. Il entendit frapper à la porte restée ouverte et il se retourna. Catarina et Ragnor se tenaient sur le seuil. Il se tendit. Il ne les avait pas revu depuis sept mois maintenant. Plus d'une demi-année, pensa-t-il… Il n'avait jamais été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps, puis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, ils enterraient Raphaël. Catarina s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te voir…

Magnus lui rendit son étreinte de son bras valide.

\- Moi aussi… Vous m'aviez manqué.

\- Tu pouvais venir nous voir. On ne se cachait pas, nous. Lui fit Ragnor.

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. C'était compliqué.

\- Tuer Ari te rend vraiment les choses plus faciles ?

\- Oui. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

\- Tu aurais peut-être pu éviter de t'allier à une folle furieuse, et d'en faire libérer deux autres, pour ça, non ?

\- Etta et Maureen ne sont pas folles.

\- Magnus, tu oublies ce que Maureen a fait subir à Alec… Lui rappela prudemment Catarina.

\- Non, je n'oublie pas. Mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était Robert, pas lui. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Je doute qu'il voie les choses comme ça…

Magnus plissa les yeux.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Vous parlez avec lui ? Je croyais que vous n'approuviez pas notre relation.

\- On te mettait juste en garde, Magnus. Expliqua Ragnor. Et on n'avait pas tort quand on voit comment ça a fini.

\- Il n'y aura plus de problème maintenant.

\- Les autres membres du Cercle sont en libertés, ils… Commença Catarina.

\- Je les ferais tomber les uns après les autres. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Tu vas faire comment pour récupérer tes biens ? Lui demanda Ragnor.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

\- Oh parce que maintenant tu veux nous voir ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu vous voir, mais le souvenir de Raphaël et la culpabilité étaient trop forts. Ça l'est encore d'ailleurs…

Il baissa les yeux. Son ami s'avança vers lui et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas responsable.

Il le serra ensuite dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Catarina. Ils l'attirèrent contre eux.

\- A partir de maintenant on reste ensemble.

 **Plus tard- NYPD**

Magnus ne tressaillit même pas lorsque l'inspecteur Garroway posa brutalement un dossier devant lui, contenant les photos du corps d'Ari.

\- J'imagine que tu sais ce que je vais te demander.

\- Vous voulez savoir si c'est moi qui l'ai tué. La réponse est : non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je me doute oui. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu l'as fait faire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. J'étais sur une île avec Alexander Lightwood, où on passait de doux moments ensemble.

\- Et à quoi est dû la blessure à ton bras ?

\- Oh un accident stupide. Je suis monté sur un cocotier et je suis tombé. Pour ma défense, j'étais légèrement alcoolisé.

Luke eut un ricanement.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu mens tellement bien, qu'on y croirait presque.

\- Mais c'est la vérité, je ne mens pas.

\- La mort d'Ari, quelques jours à peine après ta mise sous tutelle tombe vraiment bien, non ? Un nouveau jugement auquel tu pourras assister aura lieu, et tu récupéreras probablement tes biens. J'ai entendu dire que le juge qui s'en était occupé a soudainement disparu. Probablement avec Robert Lightwood, je présume ?

\- Peut-être, oui. Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est très fâcheux d'ailleurs car j'aurais aimé parler avec ce juge.

\- Magnus, si je peux te donner un conseil : cesse ta petite vengeance. Tourne la page.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais.

\- Je vais classer cette affaire. Après tout, il ne méritait pas mieux. Mais si d'autres cadavres s'amoncellent, je serais obligé de rouvrir l'enquête.

Magnus lui sourit.

\- J'aurais une question. J'aimerais savoir de quoi il est mort.

\- D'après le légiste, son cœur aurait lâché. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, il serait probablement mort asphyxié.

\- Oh… D'accord.

\- Tu as l'air déçu…

\- Je viens de perdre 50 dollars… Mais je devrais m'en remettre.

Il se leva, et quitta le bureau, sentant le regard de Luke peser sur lui.

 **Villa Lightwood**

Un verre de champagne à la main, Alec regardait d'un œil morose les invités s'amuser. Son monde venait de s'écrouler et sa mère ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'organiser une réception pour une œuvre caritative. Tout ça pour redorer leur blason…

\- Le champagne n'a jamais été ton truc. Lui fit Raj en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Puis j'ai pas trop le cœur à faire la fête.

\- Je comprends. Ta mère veut juste donner le change, faire en sorte que votre famille ne sombre pas. C'est bien que tu sois retourné vivre ici.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon. Clary est rentrée, et Jace passe don temps à s'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Ça devenait insupportable.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Qui aurait cru qu'il se serait casé un jour celui-là.

\- Ouais… Jace est avec Clary, Izzy avec Simon, tout le monde est heureux.

\- Et toi?

\- Moi ? Moi je sais pas trop.

\- Oublie-le, Alec…

\- Je peux pas. Je l'aime.

\- Il a fait libéré celle qui t'a torturé !

\- Je sais… Je sais…

\- Il te met en danger, et…

\- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais d'autre ?

Alec et Raj se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement.

\- Magnus… Murmura Alec.

\- Je peux te parler, Alexander ? Lui demanda Magnus tout en lançant un regard noir à Raj.

\- Il ne doit pas quitter la propriété ! Lui fit Raj.

\- Il ne risque rien avec moi !

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Ça suffit ! Les fit taire Alec. Magnus, vient, on va parler ailleurs.

Sous les yeux furieux de Raj, il entraîna Magnus vers le jardin de la villa. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre, à l'écart de la maison.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Tu fous quoi avec ce type ? Lui demanda Magnus, la jalousie perçant clairement sa voix.

\- Rien de particulier. Il est juste chargé de ma sécurité.

\- C'est ton ex !

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Ça ne me plaît pas !

\- Tu passes bien ton temps avec Camille, toi…

\- Alec…

Magnus lui prit la main mais le jeune homme se dégagea.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup de me déranger !

\- Je te dérange maintenant ? Tu préfères sa compagnie à lui ?

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- Je croyais que j'étais l'homme de ta vie !

\- Ben tu vois, j'ai changé d'avis !

\- Je vois… Tout ça parce que tu n'aies pas d'accord avec mes choix.

Alec planta ses yeux dans les siens. Une profonde tristesse s'y lisait.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Ce ne sont pas tes choix que je n'accepte pas, mais tes mensonges à répétition, et que tu mettes en danger ma famille, que tu me mettes en danger, et tout ça pour avoir ta vengeance ! Si tu m'avais laissé faire, si tu m'avais fait suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Je voulais te protéger. Si j'avais su qu'Ari vivait ici, j'aurais fait les choses autrement. Je ne voulais pas mettre la vie de ton frère ou de ta sœur en danger, et surtout pas la tienne. Maureen ne s'en prendra pas à toi, je te le jure.

\- Tu me le jures ?

Alec eut un rire sans joie.

\- Ce n'est pas la première chose que tu me jures quelque chose en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu mens comme tu respires. Tu ne cesses de jouer un rôle. J'aimerais voir ton vrai visage pour une fois, mais je ne suis pas certain que je l'aimerais. Je ne sais même si c'est toi que j'aime ou juste un de tes nombreux visages…

Magnus ne répondit pas. Que répondre à ça ? Dans un sens, il avait raison.

\- Je me suis installé chez Ragnor le temps de récupérer mes biens.

\- Comme tu veux. Sache que tu es quand même plus en sécurité ici.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Ta mère ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement que la comprendre…

Alec le regarda se lever, et lui jeter un regard triste.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Alec. Lui répéta-t-il.

\- On a toujours le choix…

\- Ouais… Tu m'aides à récupérer mes affaires ou as-tu décidé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ?

Alec hésita puis le suivit jusqu'à la chambre que son amant occupait à l'étage des chambres d'amis. Il l'aida à faire ses valises.

\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais… Lui fit Magnus.

\- Toi aussi….Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir ? Je pensais que ta décision était déjà prise.

\- Non… Tu as beaucoup trop compté pour moi pour que je prenne cette décision aussi facilement…

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est pas au programme…

Il tourna les talons mais Magnus le retint. Le contact de sa main sur la sienne déclencha de petites décharges en lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il le laissa l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors qu'il le laissait s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant plus fougueusement cette fois. Il le laissa glisser sa main sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse, son ventre. Il frissonna en sentant le contact froid, des bagues que son amant portait à ses doigts, contre sa peau. Il gémit et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Alec arracha littéralement la chemise de son amant. Ce dernier eut un peu plus de mal à en faire de même avec les vêtements de son amant, son bras en écharpe le gênant dans sa tâche. Alec le fit basculer sur le dos, et se déshabilla entièrement, ses yeux brillants de désir pour lui, mais aussi, malgré tout, d'amour. Les deux amants parcourent le corps de l'autre de baisers, ne délaissant aucune partie. Magnus inversa à son tour leur position, et prit le sexe de son amant en bouche, le caressant de ses lèvres, faisant glisser sa langue dessus. Alec gémit de plus en plus, se cambrant pour rester en contact avec cette bouche qui lui procurait autant de bien. Il finit par s'abandonner dans un râle d'extase, déversant son plaisir sur les draps, au moment où Magnus s'écartait de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'Asiatique n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Se plaçant entre ses jambes, il se glissa lentement en lui, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il reste un moment en lui sans bouger, le regardant se tortiller sous lui, l'implorant de continuer. Il finit par donner un puissant coup de reins, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant lui aussi le plaisir de posséder celui qu'il aimait. Il accéléra le rythme et vint en lui plusieurs minutes plus tard…

Magnus regarda Alec se rhabiller, le visage fermé.

\- Alexander, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air…

Alec se tourna vers lui et lui jeta sa chemise.

\- Va-t-en…. S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas que tu restes…

Blessé, Magnus lui obéit. Il se rhabilla à son tour, lui jetant de temps en temps des regards à la dérober. Il attrapa ensuite le sac qui contenait ses affaires, et voulut embrasser Alec sur la joue, mais celui-ci se détourna, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Va-t-en… S'il te plaît…

\- Alec…

\- Va-t-en !

Magnus soupira et quitta la chambre. Il croisa Raj en bas des escaliers. S'approchant de lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Reste éloigné d'Alexander…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu crois me faire peur, Bane ?

Magnus lui fit un faux sourire.

\- Alec est à moi. Je ferai tout pour le récupérer. Tu as perdu d'avance… Il ne veut pas de toi. Il ne veut de personne. Il n'y a que moi qui l'intéresse.

\- Pourtant il vient de te jeter dehors…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se sépare. Mais il revient toujours vers moi.

\- Peut-être pas cette fois. Peut-être que cette fois était la fois de trop… Lui fit Raj avant de s'éloigner.

Magnus le fixa jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de vue, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Et s'il avait raison ? Si Alec ne revenait pas cette fois ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il refusait de l'envisager. Il allait se faire pardonner, et le traiter enfin comme il le méritait. Tout ça serait bientôt derrière eux, une bonne fois pour toutes…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Je sais que j'avais promis la suite « Héritage Maudit » mais j'hésite entre deux trucs de l'histoire et je n'arrive pas à choisir :D Je vais essayer de prendre cette décision très vite :D**_

Bisoussss


	32. Chapter 33

_**Manon : A ça pour ramer, il va ramer. Alec n'est pas prêt à lui pardonner. Surtout que la colère va le pousser lui aussi à le trahir mais pas de la manière que tu crois si ça peut te rassurer :) Tu vas voir un Magnus avec un visage bien différent mais aussi plus sincère que ce qu'il n'a été jusqu'à présent.**_

 _ **Phanie mikie : Ils se retrouveront mais ça risque de ne pas être si joyeux que ça :p**_

 **New York**

Alec, accoudé au bar du tikie's, regardait l'écran de télévision d'un air morose. Il n'était pas en colère, non. Il était juste déçu. Une partie de lui aurait pensé que Magnus aurait adopté une attitude différente, qu'il lui aurait montré qu'il regrettait un minimum ce qu'il avait fait. Mais au lieu de ça, il se pavanait devant les journalistes, faignant la tristesse, mentant encore et encore. A coup de petits sourires aux journalistes qui bavaient devant lui, il racontait son enfance à vivre sous les coups d'un père violent et manipulateur. Alec secoua la tête. Encore des mensonges. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien de vrai dans ce qu'il racontait. Les journalistes lui posaient des questions sur sa blessure au bras et il leur répondait en riant qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, c'était une chute toute bête qui avait bien failli le tuer. Venait ensuite la question qui dérangeait le plus Alec : « Que ressentez-vous face à la mort affreuse dont a été victime votre père ? La colère que vous ressentez envers lui vous empêche-t-elle de ressentir de la peine ? ». Alec ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de mentir avec une telle facilité sur ce sujet, pourtant, il répondait avec un faux visage triste, qu'il aurait aimé qu'il vive pour pouvoir lui pardonner. La mort lui avait enlevé ce droit .

\- Triste histoire, hein ? Ce garçon fait tellement preuve de courage. Je l'admire… Lui fit la barmaid.

Alec leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Pas vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je trouve cette histoire sordide. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais quand même, quel courage ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le cran de raconter cette histoire à sa place. Pauvre petit…

\- Ouais…

La barmaid se détourna de l'écran, et continua à essuyer le comptoir avec son chiffon sale. Alec, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran de télévision, bien qu'il montrait à présent une carte du pays annonçant une vague de froid dans la nuit.

\- Je vous sers autre chose ? Lui demanda la barmaid en revenant vers lui.

\- Non…

Il se leva et déposa un billet sur le comptoir.

\- Gardez la monnaie ! Lui fit-il avant de quitter le bar.

Il remonta le col de sa veste et enfila ses gants. La vague de froid était déjà là, pensa-t-il. Abruti de journalistes… Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures, errant sans but. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Surtout qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait : les remontrances, les reproches de sa mère. Il avait interdiction de sortir sans protection, et il avait désobéi. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de supporter Raj toute la journée. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait supporter personne. Il voulait rester seul. Il s'assit sur un banc dans Central Park. Devant lui, de jeunes enfants jouaient, courant dans tous les sens, leurs rires se répercutant en écho dans le parc. Leurs parents les regardaient d'un œil attendri, serré l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant pudiquement de temps en temps. Il eut un sourire triste. A une époque, il avait osé s'imaginer avoir lui aussi des enfants qu'il regarderait jouer, lové dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Malheureusement, tous ses rêves venaient de partir en fumée. Il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose… Puis de toute façon, il était certain que l'idée de fonder une famille avec lui n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit de son ancien amant. Il lui aurait probablement ri au nez, et aurait changé de sujet comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il ne lui demandait pas d'être romantique, non, mais de faire un petit effort, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait fait une fois, ravivant en Alec l'espoir qu'un avenir entre eux était possible. Mais tout ça s'était effondré à nouveau. A présent, il y avait trop de morts entre eux, trop de secrets, trop de mensonges. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, mais la tâche se révélait encore plus dure que ce qu'il ne pensait. Magnus récupérait ses biens petit à petit, et ne se cachait pas de le faire savoir à la terre entière, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas. De loin, Alec le voyait prendre progressivement la place de son père, en haut de la société. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne comprenait pas sa décision, ses choix. Ils auraient pu faire tomber les membres du Cercle, mais Magnus semblait plus vouloir se venger de son père que d'autres choses. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il voulait se venger de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Raphaël. Valentin Morgenstern, qui avait été la main qui avait injecté le produit mortel à l'espagnol, avait, à l'image de Robert, disparut. Magnus lui avait juré qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Robert, mais Alec n'en était plus tout à fait certain. Il n'arrivait plus à le croire. Il se demandait même si Magnus l'avait vraiment aimé ou s'il s'était servi de lui…

Une page d'un journal voleta jusqu'à lui. Il la ramassa. La page était déchirée mais la photo d'Ari Bane ne laissait place au doute concernant le contenu de l'article. C'était sur tous les journaux…

\- Des mensonges, encore des mensonges… Murmura Alec.

Il aurait tellement voulu faire éclater la vérité, faire réellement tomber les membres du Cercle… Mais à sa manière. Sans sang, sans mort. Prenant sa décision, un sourire germa sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid. Il en avait marre des mensonges, il était temps que les gens sachent la vérité…

 **PDV Magnus- Los Angeles**

Un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil en cuir noir du bureau de mon entreprise, les pieds posés sur mon bureau, je jubilais. L'homme debout en face de moi n'en menait en revanche pas large. Blanc comme un linge, il tremblait légèrement.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas, monsieur. Il...Il m'a forcé. Il a menacé ma famille !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a menacé ta fille ? Leila, je crois ?

\- Oui…

\- Hum… Ça aurait été regrettable qu'il lui fasse du mal, c'est vrai. Quel âge a-t-elle déjà ? 10 ans ?

Je le vis déglutir. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sache autant de choses sur sa famille.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien, laissez-la en dehors de ça.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Je rêve ou es-tu en train de me donner des ordres ?

\- Non, non ! Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il précipitamment. C'est juste que… S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Je ne m'en prends pas aux enfants, moi. Mais malheureusement, tu es celui qui a créé le virus qui a tué mon frère.

\- Je ne savais pas, mon…

\- La ferme ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler !

Il baissa la tête, et je me recalais dans mon siège, satisfait.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas ta femme en rentrant, Jackson… Elle va rester avec moi quelque temps, histoire de m'assurer que tu obéisses à mes ordres.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Monsieur ?

\- Trouve Valentin Morgenstern. Le reste de tes petits copains seront sous tes ordres. A vous tous, vous devriez arriver à le retrouver.

\- Et… Et après ?

\- Trouve-le et ramène-le-moi si tu veux revoir ta femme, et si tu veux garder ta petite fille près de toi. Le reste ne te concerne pas !

Ses yeux effrayés soutinrent mon regard un instant avant de détourner le regard. Je lui fis signe de partir et m'étirais, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé ce qui m'appartenait. Ça avait presque été trop facile. Quelques billets et sourires par si par là, et le tour avait été joué. Bien sûr, ceux qui avaient participé à me mettre des chaînes avaient été virés. A présent, la plupart d'entre eux avaient plié valise ou vendaient des saucisses sur Sunset Boulevard. Je ricanais. Ils me mangeaient tous dans la main à présent. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : Alec. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre séparation. Récupérer mes biens m'avait pris du temps, et je n'avais donc pu me pencher sur l'élaboration d'un plan pour le récupérer. Parce que oui, je comptais le récupérer. Je l'avais fait souffrir, et je comptais bien me rattraper. Je me levais et m'approchais de la baie vitrée. Le soleil illuminait Los Angeles. J'aimais cette ville, mais New York possédait ce qui m'était le plus précieux aux jours d'aujourd'hui : Alexander Lightwood. J'étais en contact avec sa sœur, je savais donc qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce Raj… Celui-ci pensait sûrement que je lui avais laissé le champ libre. Erreur. A présent que j'avais remis un minimum d'ordre dans ma vie, j'allai rentrer à New York et récupérer Alec….

 **PDV Alec- New York**

Je pianotais sur mon ordinateur, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que me racontait Jace. Il était allongé sur le canapé de son appartement, se gavant de chips.

\- C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin et je ne sais toujours pas quoi acheter ! Me fit-il.

\- C'est déjà bien que tu y aies pensé ! Lui rétorquais-je, moqueur.

\- Comment tu voulais que j'oublie ? Izzy n'a pas cessé de me harceler pour que je vienne à la fête qu'elle organise ce jour-là.

\- Pas de chance…

\- Wow, wow, wow ! Tu m'abandonnes pas sur ce coup-là ! Tu te ramènes !

\- Non merci !

\- T'es sérieux ?! Tu vas me laisser supporter la soirée que ta folle furieuse de sœur a organisée ?

\- Dis-toi que tu seras avec Clary et que tu pourras la combler de bonheur !

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas venir ? Izzy fait ça pour une association humanitaire. L'argent recueilli leur permettra de construire une école au Cambodge.

\- Je sais. Je ferai un chèque mais je ne viendrai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça ne fera que me rappeler l'absence de Magnus, et le vide qu'il a laissait au fond de moi en partant…

\- J'ai du travail…

\- Quel genre de travail ? Tu ne vas même plus à la fac !

\- Je… Je prépare un projet. Je t'en dirai plus si ça se concrétise.

\- Hum… Tu sais, je pense que tu irais beaucoup mieux si tu tirais un trait sur lui…

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Ça prend juste un peu de temps ! Essaye d'oublier Clary toi, et on reparle !

\- Je sais que c'est dur mais… Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que ça t'aiderait !

\- J'ai pas envie…

\- Donc il n'y a rien entre toi et Raj ?

\- Pardon ?

Je levais la tête vers lui, amusé par l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Ben excuse-moi mais tu es toujours fourré avec lui en ce moment !

\- C'est mon garde du corps…

\- Ouais ben j'ai l'impression qu'il prend son rôle très au sérieux !

\- Écoute, Raj et moi c'est du passé ! Et je te demanderai de garder ça pour toi ! Je n'ai pas envie que ma mère l'apprenne et le vire ! Il a besoin de ce travail !

\- Je ne dirai rien, tu le sais bien ! Mais… Tu es sûr que toi et lui vous n'avez pas remis le couvert ?

\- Oui, certain ! Lui répondis-je, agacé.

\- Ok, alors ce soir on sort ! J'appelle Simon et on sort dans une boîte gay !

\- Pourquoi gay ?

\- Ben pour toi ! Tu es le seul qui est célibataire de nous trois !

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais y emmener ta petite amie si tu ne veux pas te faire tripoter !

\- Aucun risque, je transpire l'hétéro à 100 kilomètres !

Je lui jetais un regard moqueur. Avec sa mèche blonde qu'il rejetait tout le temps en arrière, dans un geste qu'il voulait sexy, et avec sa gueule de bad boy, il allait se faire sauter dessus à peine la porte passée.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

\- Un oui pour quoi ?

\- Pour sortir !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail !

\- Et moi je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais ! Allez, une toute petite soirée ! Entre pots !

Je soupirais. Après tout, ça ne me ferait pas de mal…

 **PDV Magnus- New York**

Je descendis de l'avion avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'allais bientôt le revoir. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Une tornade brune me sauta dans les bras, répandant un doux parfum vanillé sur son passage. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

\- Bonjour, Isabelle !

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi.

Je l'écartais et la fis tourner sur elle-même. Sa robe blanche virevolta autour d'elle.

\- Toujours aussi magnifique à ce que je vois !

\- C'est de famille !

Je lui souris. Elle passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna avec elle hors de l'aéroport.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris votre jet privé, Monsieur Bane ? Me fit-elle.

Je ris.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore récupéré. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Tu m'emmèneras faire un tour quand ce sera fait ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ma chère !

\- Parfait !

\- Et si je te payais un café en attendant et que tu en profites pour me parler de ta vente de charité pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Excellente idée ! Viens !

Elle m'emmena dans un café non loin de l'aéroport. Je commandais un double expresso pour elle et un café bien noir pour moi.

\- Le but est que chacun donne quelque chose destinée à la vente. Par exemple, ma mère met aux enchères un séjour dans notre spa en suisse. Ensuite, on suit le principe des enchères.

Je l'écoutais m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait prévu pour cette soirée, une idée se germant petit à petit dans mon esprit.

\- Et tout le monde devra être masqué. Après il y a aura un bal et tout ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour marquer le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

\- C'est là que ça coince et que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Elle s'en aperçut.

\- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- Et bien, je me disais que peut-être les célibataires, venue assister à la vente d'enchère, pourraient mettre leur nom dans une urne et qui y aurait un tirage au sort pour en désigner un qui partirait pour un week-end de luxe avec le plus offrant, ou la plus offrante.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je vis qu'elle avait compris.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu seras le plus offrant et que mon frère sera l'heureux gagnant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

\- Tu penses pouvoir truquer le tirage au sort ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, ça ne sera pas un problème. En revanche, Jace m'a dit qu'Alec ne comptait pas venir à la soirée.

\- Tu sauras le persuader, j'en suis certain.

\- Tu me connais bien, je vois. Mais si je fais ça, tu as intérêt à mettre le paquet derrière !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est déjà prévu. Il me faut juste une bonne raison pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

\- Va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de Raj aussi. Ce type colle aux fesses de mon frère toute la sainte journée !

Je serrais les poings. Il était vraiment grand temps que je m'en débarrasse de celui-là.

\- Alec se fiche de lui, j'en suis certain.

\- Je sais pas… Il est bizarre en ce moment. Il passe son temps dehors, à la bibliothèque. Je me demande ce qu'il trafique…

Je fronçais les sourcils. Alec à la bibliothèque ? C'était à mourir de rire.

\- Quelle bibliothèque ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

\- Celle d'Upper East Side. Tu vas aller le voir ?

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir résister à cette envie, oui…

 **PDV Alec- Bibliothèque Upper East Side**

Cet endroit était le seul où je pouvais travailler tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Je griffonnais une dernière chose sur mon carnet avant de partir, lorsque je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer la nuque, me faisant frissonner. Je suspendis la pointe de mon crayon au-dessus des pages jaunâtres. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui, même après tout ce temps. Puis je connaissais son parfum par cœur.

\- Je t'avais demandé de rester à l'extérieur… Lui fis-je froidement.

Parfois je m'en voulais d'être aussi dur avec lui, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de lui et moi. Je sentis sa main retomber, glissant sur ma peau au passage.

\- J'étais juste venue te prévenir qu'il était temps d'y aller. La bibliothèque ne va pas tarder à fermer.

Je sentis la déception percer sa voix. Je fermais les yeux et me frottais la nuque. Je pouvais encore sentir sa caresse sur ma peau. Pourtant, malgré toute l'affection que je lui portais, elle m'avait mis plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

\- J'arrive… Va m'attendre dehors…

\- Comme tu veux…

Je soupirais.

\- Raj, attends…

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillants.

\- Ce soir je sors avec Simon et Jace. Tu veux venir ?

\- Je suis bien obligé, je suis chargé de ta protection.

\- Non, je… Je… Fais-toi remplacer ce soir et viens vraiment avec nous. Tu as bien mérité une pause toi aussi.

Il sembla surpris par ma demande, mais il finit par accepter avec un petit sourire, qui me troubla quelque peu.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Attends-moi, je range ça et j'arrive.

Je rangeais mes crayons et mon cahier dans mon sac, le passais sur l'épaule, et suivis Raj hors de la bibliothèque.

 **PDV Magnus**

Je serrais les poings, me retenant de tout casser autour de moi. Caché derrière une étagère de livres sur la mythologie grecque, j'avais assisté à toute la conversation entre ce Raj et Alec. Ce rat qui se prenait pour le garde du corps de MON Alec, avait osé le toucher, caresser sa nuque de ses doigts immondes. J'avais été heureux de voir qu'Alec l'avait repoussé, puis ça avait été la douche froide lorsque je l'ai vu le suivre. J'aurais du sortir de ma cachette, mais j'ai eu peur de me voir repousser. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur qu'il me rejette… Je les regardais s'éloigner, la boule au ventre. Je m'appuyais contre les étagères de livres. Alec lui avait proposé un rendez-vous… Certes il y aurait Jace et Simon, mais c'était un rendez-vous quand même. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Puis Raj n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son ex. Alec ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui avant pourtant… Je réalisais soudain qu'en fin de compte, je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui. Tout avait toujours tourné autour de moi, de ma vie. Mais à présent, je me jurais que les choses allaient changer. J'allai le récupérer et je le traiterai comme un prince. Oui, Alec serait bientôt à nouveau heureux, et dans mes bras. Dans mes bras à moi, pas dans ceux de ce vulgaire garde du corps que sa mère lui avait collé entre les pattes. Plus confiant qu'il y a quelques minutes, je décidais de rentrer chez Ragnor. L'appartement de Brooklyn faisait partie des choses que je n'avais pas encore récupérées, bien que ça ne saurait tarder. Sur le trajet, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'aurais peu de temps pour me préparer et me rendre… De me rendre où d'ailleurs ? Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du trottoir et me mordis la lèvre. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu dans lequel Alec et ses amis comptaient sortir ce soir… Je sortis mon portable et cherchais le numéro d'Isabelle dans mes contacts, avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Par miracle, elle décrocha assez rapidement.

\- Isabelle, mon rayon de soleil, il faut que tu m'aides !

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, beau brun ?

\- Il faut que tu me trouves où sort Alec ce soir !

\- Mon frère sort ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui et Raj l'accompagne ! Alors si tu pouvais…

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto dès que j'ai résolu ce mystère !

Je soupirais de soulagement. Je me promis de la remercier amplement plus tard.

\- Merci, t'es un amour !

\- T'as réussi à lui parler ?

\- Non ! Tu avais raison, la sangsue est toujours collée à lui !

Je l'entendis rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand il te verra, tu éclipseras tous les autres sur ton passage !

\- Je l'espère…

 **PDV Alec**

\- Une boîte gay ? Me demanda Raj. Je croyais que tu détestais ces endroits ?

\- C'est une idée de Jace, cherche pas !

\- Remarque ça lui évitera les crises de jalousie de Clary…

Je souris. Oui, ça c'est sûr… Je sentis alors Simon se coller à moi alors qu'on faisait la queue pour entrer.

\- Hey ! Protestais-je.

\- Désolé, mec, mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ! J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi !

J'examinais la foule qui se tenait derrière nous. Il est vrai que quelques regards étaient tournés vers nous, mais pas plus que ça.

\- T'es parano… Lui fis-je. Il regarde probablement Jace.

\- Ouais, désolé les gars, mais même dans la communauté gay j'ai du succès !

J'échangeais un regard avec Raj et on éclatait de rire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais léger. Le videur nous fit enfin entrer et j'adressais un signe rassurant à mon garde du corps resté à l'extérieur. Il faisait légèrement la tête de ne pas pouvoir entrer, mais il s'en remettrait. Puis je ne risquais rien ici. Jace nous entraîna vers le bar, et nous commandâmes le premier d'une longue liste de verres. Au milieu de la soirée, je finis par m'y rendre seul. Le barman me sourit.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu avant. Me fit-il.

\- Non, c'est la première fois. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je te sers quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu sais faire les cocktails ?

\- Je suis le meilleur ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Fais-moi goûter alors…

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. Peut-être la chaleur étouffante de la boîte, ou les vapeurs d'alcool. Ou même les deux. Le barman me servit un Bloody Mary, puis il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et me glissa à l'oreille, : « Je finis mon service dans une heure ». Je me mordis la lèvre et lui souris. Je rejoignis les autres et aperçus le regard de Raj sur moi. La jalousie brillait dans ses yeux. Je tâchais de l'ignorer et continuais à faire la fête avec Jace et Simon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Raj m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu me rends dingue !

Il me poussa contre le mur de la terrasse, et m'embrassa violemment. Je voulus le repousser mais il attrapa mes bras et me les remonta au-dessus de la tête. Sa langue força la barrière de mes lèvres et alla à la rencontre de la mienne. Ce contact déclencha des frissons dans mon bas-ventre et je lui rendis son baiser. Je sentis sa main passer sous ma veste et caresser ma peau. A bout de souffle, il finit par me relâcher. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que les miennes fussent dans le même état.

\- Dé… Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! S'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

\- C'est… C'est rien. Puis ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, mais… Écoute, toi et moi ce n'est pas possible…

\- Tu penses encore à lui…

\- Ce n'est pas une question de penser à lui ou pas…

Il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre où je voulais en venir.

\- Tu as couché avec lui. Pendant tous ces jours passés à tes côtés ces derniers temps, je me suis demandé ce qui avait changé chez toi. Et je viens de comprendre. Tu lui as tout offert : ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme… Tout ce que tu as refusé aux autres, à moi, tu le lui as donné à lui. Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Alec ? Pourquoi lui ?

Si seulement j'avais la réponse…. Je me l'étais moi-même posée un million de fois. Raj m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre les autres. Moi je n'avais plus le cœur à faire la fête. Je retournais à l'intérieur à mon tour mais me dirigeais vers les vestiaires. Je croisais le barman, qui me regarda étrangement. Il s'avança vers moi.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais déjà un mec ! Tiens, c'est de sa part ! Me fit-il en me tendant violemment un paquet.

\- Quoi ? Attends, je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications. Il était déjà parti. Je restais un moment planter devant les vestiaires, le petit paquet dans les mains.

\- Monsieur ? Vous désirez partir ? Me demanda une employée.

\- Oui…

Je lui tendis mon ticket et elle me rendit mon manteau. Je sortis ensuite du Night Club, et je hélais un taxi avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, sur la banquette arrière. Il se mit en route après que je lui ai donné mon adresse. D'une main tremblante, j'ôtais le ruban doré qui entourait la petite boîte noire. Je découvris un coffret à l'intérieur et une carte. Je lus d'abord le mot qui était inscrit.

« Je serai toujours ton ombre. Peu importe avec qui tu seras, peu importe où tu seras, peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qui nous séparent, je serai toujours près de toi. Toi et moi nous serons toujours liés l'un à l'autre. Je t'aime… »

La carte n'était pas signée mais ça aurait été inutile. D'une, je reconnaîtrais son écriture fine entre milles, de deux il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à me faire autant vibrer en si peu de mots. J'ouvris le coffret et y découvris une magnifique gourmette en argent. Une autre carte était à l'intérieur du boîtier.

« Je n'oublierai jamais cette date ».

Je retournais la gourmette et y vis des chiffres gravés. Notre date de rencontre… Je sentis des larmes d'émotion couler sur mes joues.

\- Magnus Bane, espèce d'enfoiré… Murmurais-je.

 **Deux jours plus tard- 14 février- PDV Alec**

Cette vente aux enchères était interminable. Je n'en voyais jamais la fin. A ma table, Jace dormait à moitié. Clary s'efforçait de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait, mais ses yeux, plongés dans le vague, la trahissaient. Simon pianotait discrètement sur son téléphone. Isabelle semblait la seule à être aux anges. Moi je trouvais tout cela ridicule. Pourquoi monter tout ce stratagème quand il suffisait de faire un chèque et basta ? Non, elle, il avait fallu qu'elle décore toute la salle en rose bonbon, qu'elle commande un feu d'artifice, qu'elle nous oblige à porter des tenues de soirée, m'imposant donc le port d'une cravate, que j'essayais désespérément de retirer depuis tout à l'heure. Et pour couronner le tout, elle nous avait imposé à tous de porter un masque. Sérieusement… Ma sœur se leva pour annoncer une nouvelle enchère. Je n'écoutais pas à quoi elle correspondait mais fut étonné de voir qu'un homme, au fond de la salle, cachait dans l'ombre, semblait faire les plus gros dons. Il devait être au moins à sa cinquième enchère remportée… Je fronçais les sourcils mais l'arrivée de Raj me sortit de mes pensées. Nous nous étions très peu parlé depuis cette fameuse nuit au Night Club. Il s'avança vers moi et se pencha à mon oreille.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

\- Si. A mourir. Confessais-je.

\- Je te comprends… Dis-moi, heu… Je me disais que ça serait bien qu'on parle tous les deux… Tu sais, à propos de l'autre fois…

\- Heu, oui, d'accord. Dès que ma sœur me libère, je te rejoins.

\- Parfait. Derrière la villa, dans la serre ?

\- Ouais. A tout à l'heure…

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Son statut de garde du corps faisait que lui n'avait pas eu besoin de porter ces masques ridicules… Ma mère se leva enfin pour annoncer, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée, la fin de cette interminable vente aux enchères. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que l'association, pour laquelle se battait ma sœur, avait remporté suffisamment d'argent pour construire leur école et bien plus. Pensant que la soirée était terminée, j'amorçais un mouvement pour me lever mais Isabelle me fit rasseoir.

\- Attends, tu vas rater le meilleur !

\- Comment ça le meilleur ?

\- Attends, tu vas voir !

J'échangeais un regard avec Simon, qui se pencha pour me dire :

\- Les célibataires qui étaient conviés ont mis leur nom dans une urne. Il va y avoir un tirage au sort et le gagnant va partir pour un week-end romantique avec celui qui a été le plus généreux. M'expliqua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'était bien une idée tordue de ma sœur ça. Le tirage au sort commença et…

\- Et l'heureux élu est… Alexander Lightwood !

Je me figeais un instant avant de foudroyer ma sœur du regard.

\- Tu as osé !

\- Il est temps que tu te trouves un mec grand frère !

\- Izzy !

Jace était tordu en deux de rire, largement accompagné par Simon. Clary posa une main rassurante sur mon bras.

\- Ça te changera les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

\- Ça me changera les idées ? De passer une nuit avec un vieux fripé ?! M'exclamais-je.

\- Crois-moi, il n'est pas vieux et il est tout sauf fripé ! Me fit ma sœur avec un clin d'œil.

Je protestais plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse, comme toujours, par me forcer à accepter ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je commençais à me dire qu'elle avait monté tout ce plan et qu'elle m'avait sûrement prévu un gigolo bodybuildé…Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'attendre, à m'excuser et lui dire que ça n'allait pas être possible, puis je rentrerais me coucher. Frissonnant, j'attendais donc mon « prétendant » devant la villa. J'aurais dû prendre ma veste… J'entendis des bruits de pas sur le gravier derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis un homme s'avancer vers moi. Il portait un somptueux costume noir et un masque blanc d'arlequin.

\- Désolé, je sais que ma sœur vous a promis un week-end et tout ça, mais je n'étais pas au courant et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Je me figeais et reculais malgré moi de quelques pas.

\- Non… Pas toi…

L'homme retira son masque et je crus m'évanouir. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Merde pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le détester. Pense à ce qu'il t'a fait Alec, pense à tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Bonsoir, Alexander… As-tu reçu mon cadeau ?

 **A suivre**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **La suite d'héritage maudit demain, cette fois c'est sûr à 100 % :D**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_


	33. Chapter 34

_**Kilibilie : La voilà :p**_

 _ **Manon : Une grosse erreur d'Alec va faire tout capoter, je préviens d'avance pour pas que tu me tues hein. Bon normalement, je devrais survivre à celui-là, ça va j'ai été gentille ! :p**_

 _ **Guest (Anne) : Merci pour votre commentaire :)**_

 **Villa Lightwood- PDV Alec**

Mon cœur battait la chamade. La triste vérité, c'est qu'à le voir, là, comme ça, ses yeux mordorés brillants dans la nuit étoilée, je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps tremblait.

\- Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Qu.. Quoi ?

\- Tu trembles…

Il fit un pas vers moi mais je reculais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- J'avais besoin de te parler.

\- Tu ne connais pas le téléphone ? Non bien sûr que non, c'est trop simple pour toi ! Toi il te faut toute une mise en scène ! Ben tu sais quoi ? Tu peux crever pour que j'aille où que ce soit avec toi !

Je le dépassais avec la ferme intention de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, mais il me stoppa, m'attrapant par le poignet. Son geste fit légèrement remonter la manche de ma veste sur mon avant-bras, révélant la gourmette qui m'avait offerte, et qui trônait à présent autour de mon poignet. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas tant oublié que ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Magnus ? Lui demandais-je froidement en retirant mon bras.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Te parler. Viens passer ce week-end avec moi, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

\- On n'a plus rien à se dire ! Et tache à l'avenir d'arrêter de me suivre partout où je vais ! Et la prochaine fois que tu veux me donner quelque chose, t'es gentil, donne-le-moi en mains propres au lieu de me le faire passer par l'intermédiaire d'un barman de boîte !

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, me fixant étrangement, puis il me dit :

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Pour qu'il comprenne que tu n'étais pas libre.

\- Magnifique ! Tu vas casser mes coups à chaque fois ?

\- Alec… Tu l'aurais rejoint, tu te serais retrouvé dans les toilettes du club à te faire baiser ! C'est ça que tu voulais ?!

\- Peut-être bien !

\- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Je sais que tu veux te venger de moi, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais tu n'es pas moi, tu vaux cent fois mieux que moi. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais plus jamais ça… Et ne te laisse plus jamais embrasser par cette ordure de Raj !

\- Raj n'est… Attends, là aussi tu étais là ?!

\- Oui, et à la bibliothèque aussi…

Sous le choc, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Sa main effleura ma nuque, de la même manière que Raj l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois, la sensation était… vertigineuse. Elle n'avait rien à voir. C'était lui que je désirais, et mon corps tout entier lui répondais, appelait le sien.

\- Tu m'aimes encore, Alec, je le sens… Puis tu ne porterais pas mon cadeau dans le cas contraire…

\- Tu m'as trahi, Magnus. Tu… Je ne vois sortir de ta bouche que des mensonges ! Tu es tellement aveuglé par ta haine que tu ne vois même pas que tu blesses ceux qui t'entourent ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Un manipulateur ! Tu es incapable d'aimer ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est baiser un peu partout et avec n'importe qui !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Alec…

\- Ou sinon quoi ? J'en ai marre d'être le gentil Alec qui se fait avoir ! Moi mes sentiments envers toi ils étaient purs et sincères depuis le début ! J'ai tout fait pour toi, je me suis pris une balle pour toi ! Je serais mort pour toi, Magnus ! J'ai été enlevé, torturé, menacé, empoisonné, j'ai eu un accident de voiture par ta faute, il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je bois, à ce que je mange, à tout ce que je fais pour éviter que mon cœur ne flanche parce qu'une putain de balle qui t'était destinée, est passée à deux centimètres de lui, j'ai failli mourir d'hypothermie, j'ai été attaché au-dessous d'une bombe d'acide. Ma famille, mes amis ont été enlevé par ton psychopathe de père, qui au passage est venu crever dans ma maison ! Et maintenant, maintenant je flippe que les flics découvrent ce que t'a fait, ou pire que le Cercle ne se venge… J'ai peur jour et nuit, à chaque fois que mon putain de téléphone sonne qu'on m'annonce que tu es mort...

Je repris mon souffle. Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues à présent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Mais putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de lui dire enfin tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, toi tu me mens, tu me regardes dans les yeux en me faisant de fausses promesses, en me faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, en me faisant croire à un avenir possible entre nous deux, en me laissant te déclarer mon amour pour qu'après toi tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos ! Et tu es là à te pavaner, crachant ton argent aux yeux des gens, pensant que parce que tu es riche tout est dû ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu hais ton père mais pourtant tu te comportes comme le fils pourri gâté d'un riche, et cet argent que tu as, tu auras beau me raconter ce que tu veux, tu l'as grâce à lui ! Alors berne-toi d'illusions si ça t'amuse, mais te voir te prélasser dans son argent comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'il a fait et ce que toi t'a fait… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, Magnus… Je ne veux pas être associé à tout ça… Je vais péter un plomb si ça continue, je peux plus ! Je supporte plus tous ces mensonges, ces secrets… Putain mais tu es là à faire comme si de rien n'était alors que… tu as fait torturer un homme à mort, Magnus… Tu regardes ces journalistes droit dans les yeux en leur disant que tu aurais aimé qu'il vive pour lui pardonner… Tu feins la tristesse avec brio alors que toute ton âme hurle qu'Ari a amplement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé…Je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi, un mec avide et sans cœur. Vide d'émotion. Et si c'est ça le vrai toi, alors je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

J'enlevais alors la gourmette à mon poignet et la lui balançais à ses pieds. Tournant ensuite les talons, je retournais à l'intérieur.

 **PDV Magnus**

Je me laissais tomber sur les marches de l'entrée, laissant mes larmes s'écouler. Les mots d'Alec avaient été plus douloureux qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et deux mains douces vinrent essuyer mes larmes.

\- Mon frère peut parfois être un vrai idiot.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, Isabelle… Jamais…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Alec va y aller à ce week-end, je ne lui laisse pas le choix !

\- Non, laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas le forcer, ça sert à rien…

\- Alors tu vas laisser tomber ?! Tu vas le laisser avec Raj ?

Je serrais les dents. Rien que le nom de ce type me donnait des envies de meurtre.

\- S'il le touche encore une seule fois…

\- Calme-toi. Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là. Si tu t'en prends à Raj, tu perdras mon frère, et définitivement cette fois.

\- Je l'ai déjà perdu…

\- Non !

Elle se leva, ramassa la gourmette et me la mit dans la main.

\- Il t'aime. Montre-lui le vrai toi, montre lui que l'image qu'il a de toi est fausse.

\- Peut-être qu'il a raison…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as appelé tous les soirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour savoir comment il allait. Tu ferais tout pour lui, je le sais.

\- Ça ne suffit pas visiblement…

\- Va le voir… Parle avec lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il comprenne enfin que tu es l'homme de sa vie ! Ouvre-lui ton cœur…

\- Je ne sais pas faire…

\- Tu ne lui as jamais fait de déclaration d'amour ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Si… Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur en totalité…

\- Et bien c'est le moment de le faire.

Je restais silencieux, réfléchissant. Si c'était le seul moyen de le récupérer, alors…

\- Ok… Il est où ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je sais qu'il devait rejoindre Raj dans la serre, je les ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure…

Furieux, je me levais et pris la direction du jardin, marchant d'un pas rapide avant de me mettre à courir. A travers les parois de la serre, je vis deux ombres se rapprocher dangereusement l'une de l'autre. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me figeais face à la scène devant moi : Raj, tenant Alec par la taille, avait ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je me précipitais sur eux, et empoignais ce satané mollusque par le col de sa veste.

\- Toi je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois !

\- Alec ne t'appartient pas ! Alec est libre !

\- Oui mais c'est de moi dont-il est amoureux et sur l'amour de ma vie que tu poses tes sales mains, alors tu vas dégager d'ici avant que je ne réduise ton corps en poussière !

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur ! C'est à Alec de choisir !

Sur de moi, je le relâchais et arrangeais le col de sa chemise froissée.

\- Bien, alors laissons-le choisir. Sache juste que peu importe son choix, je vais te massacrer !

\- Essaye !

\- Magnus !

Raj et moi nous nous retournâmes vers Alec.

\- Magnus… Répéta-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux embués de larmes. Je suis désolé, Raj, mais.. Mais c'est lui que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé… T'embrasser c'était te trahir, trahir mon cœur, et me mentir à moi-même, à toi… Et j'en ai plus qu'assez des mensonges…

Il fondit en larmes, et je me précipitais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre moi, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Je croisais le regard de Raj. Il le soutenu quelque instant avant de s'en aller, la fureur se lisant clairement sur son visage. Alec ne cessait de pleurer dans mes bras.

\- Chut mon ange, ne pleure pas… Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux rougis par ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais nous deux nous n'avons aucun avenir. Je ne reviendrai pas…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que si on a un avenir ! Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que je peux t'offrir !

\- Tu ne peux pas tout régler avec de l'argent, Magnus !

\- Qui te parle d'argent ? Passe ce week-end moi. Deux petits jours, s'il te plaît. Tu veux voir le vrai moi ? Laisse-moi te le montrer !

\- Pour que ça finisse en drame ? Non merci…

\- Plus personne ne nous fera du mal…

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? Tu t'es aussi débarrassé d'eux ?

\- Non. Je recherche Valentin.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Non, pas ton père. Je me fiche de lui. Je te l'ai dit Alec, je veux qu'il finisse en prison c'est tout.

\- Et Valentin, tu vas lui faire quoi ?

\- Il a tué Raphaël…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça… murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Alec, tu vas… wow !

Je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, pâle comme la mort.

\- Magnus…

\- Oui, je suis là.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à ma voiture, le soutenant à moitié. Je le jetais presque à l'intérieur. Bon, ok, de l'extérieur ça ressemblait fortement à un enlèvement, mais je jure que je ne l'ai pas drogué. Son évanouissement n'est absolument pas de ma faute. Mais je serais stupide de ne pas en profiter pour l'emmener avec moi, non ? Il me lança un regard vague, à moitié dans les vapes. Quand il allait vraiment revenir à lui, j'allais me faire tuer. Je lui caressais la joue.

\- Ça va mieux ? Je t'emmène avec moi, et…

\- Non….

\- Si ! Et comme tu n'es pas en état de protester, je vais démarrer cette voiture et t'emmener loin d'ici. Mais s'il te plaît quand tu seras sorti de ton brouillard, ne me hurle pas dessus ! Tu me fais flipper quand tu fais des malaises !

Je démarrais, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier. Aux vues du regard assassin qui me lançait et de la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues, il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'allais avoir droit à une nouvelle crise….

\- Arrête… la… voiture…

\- Mon ange, fais attention à ton cœur, tu sais bien qui ne faut pas t'énerver ! Rétorquais-je.

S'il avait pu me tuer en un seul regard, je crois que je serais mort une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Arrête cette putain… de voiture !

Je souris.

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Moi, toi, une voiture. Ça n'a jamais finit bien !

\- Ça ne fini jamais bien avec toi !

\- Ah les reproches sont de retour, tu vas mieux !

\- Je ne veux pas venir avec toi ! Hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi descendre ou je te jure que je saute en marche !

Je lui jetais un regard soupçonneux et verrouillais les portières, au cas où.

\- Magnus… Soupira-t-il.

\- Oui, mon ange ?

Je lui fis un sourire innocent.

\- Il faut toujours que tu décides à ma place…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… je voudrais vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux.

\- On s'est tout dit…

\- Tu m'aimes, Alec. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est moi que tu veux.

\- Et crois-bien que je le regrette…

Il ferma les yeux. Il semblait épuisé. Je remarquais des cernes sous ses yeux, auxquelles je n'avais pas fait attention auparavant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup dormir…

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Hum… Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques à la bibliothèque ?

\- Oh rien, j'admire la tapisserie ! Il y a un petit trou à côté de l'étagère sur l'antiquité, qui est très captivant !

Après un silence, j'éclatais de rire. Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur le sien. Je caressais sa joue.

\- Dors, je te réveille quand on arrive.

\- Je n'ai même pas mes affaires…

\- Ah, ce n'est plus un non ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Si…

\- Dors au lieu de dire n'importe… quoi…

Il avait déjà fermé les yeux.

\- Dors mon ange, tout ira bien, je vais prendre soin de toi…

 **PDV Alec**

Une caresse sur ma joue me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et mis un moment à me rappeler pourquoi j'étais dans une voiture avec Magnus.

\- La belle au bois au dormant est réveillée ? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Je me passais une main sur le visage.

\- La ferme… Murmurais-je.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire s'appelle un enlèvement, tu es au courant?! Ma mère va envoyer des hommes me chercher !

\- Ta mère ne fera rien du tout, je t'ai gagné ! Tu as oublié ?

J'eus une exclamation de dédain. J'allais tuer Izzy, vraiment. C'était ma petite sœur, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde hein, mais là, j'étais vraiment furieux contre elle. Et contre Magnus, je ne vous en parle même pas…

\- Tu ne m'as pas gagné, Magnus. Comme d'habitude, tu as triché !

\- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit un jour : « j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !

\- Pas cette fois…

Il gara sa voiture dans une allée. Je levais les yeux vers la battisse en face de moi. Un cottage, plutôt simple, se tenait devant moi.

\- Je m'attendais au moins à un château… Lui fis-je, faignant d'être déçu.

Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est toi qui me reprochais d'étaler mon argent, puis… Je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

Je me tournais vers lui, curieux.

\- Qui ?

\- Une femme très importante à mes yeux.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Encore une ex à toi ? ! Non merci, je préfère passer mon tour.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres fit évaporer ma colère en un éclair. Ce type allait vraiment me rendre dingue.

\- Tu es très sexy quand tu es jaloux, Alexander !

\- Oh la ferme ! M'exclamais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je refermais violemment la portière, la faisant claquer. Tout n'était que verdure autour de nous. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais la campagne !

Il s'appuya contre le capot de son Audi noire, faisant tourner ses clés dans sa main.

\- C'est le cas. Je préfère la ville, j'ai besoin d'avoir du monde autour de moi.

\- Tu as surtout besoin que les gens soient à tes pieds…

\- Non, c'est faux. Je n'aime pas la solitude, c'est tout.

\- Pourtant tu as passé ces derniers mois seul… Ah ben non, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié Camille… Rajoutais-je froidement.

\- Ces derniers mois ont été compliqués, Alec. Raphaël et moi on a grandi ensemble. J'ai tout partagé avec lui. Il me connaissait mieux que personne. A part Ragnor, peut-être…

\- Mieux que moi en tout cas, je te confirme !

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous nous connaissons juste depuis moins longtemps. Eux m'ont connu avant… avant que tout ça n'arrive. C'est différent. Mais en presque un an, tu es le seul que j'ai laissé atteindre mon cœur.

\- Presque un an… répétais-je à mi-voix, avant de me tourner vers lui. Demain ça fera…

\- Oui, un an que je t'ai ramené dans cet hôtel à San Francisco.

\- C'est pour ça toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Entre autres… Je voulais surtout que toi et moi on puisse vraiment se parler, calmement. Sans mensonge, comme tu me le réclames depuis si longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, Alec.

\- Arrête. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me récupérer dans ton lit.

\- Il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non, mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce que je souhaite. Je te veux dans ma vie, Alexander. Jour et nuit.

\- Tu parles…

Il soupira.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mes choix. Que tu ne me comprends pas. Et c'est normal, étant donné que je n'ai jamais vraiment été honnête avec toi.

\- C'est un euphémisme…

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main.

\- Laisse-moi te prouver que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, que tu es quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… Dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui, en prenant tout de même la main qui me tendait.

Il m'entraîna vers la maison, et ouvrit la porte sans en avoir été invité. Je le suivis, et je le sentis resserrer sa prise sur ma main. On avait pénétré dans un couloir sombre. Au bout, un immense escalier de marbre montait à l'étage. Des meubles anciens étaient poussés contre les murs. Qui que soit cette femme, elle semblait tout de même très riche. La maison était plus luxurieuse qu'elle n'y paressait aux premiers abords. Il s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante à vitro.

\- Elle est très importante pour moi, mais peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Bien sûr mes amis le savent, mais c'est tout. Pour les autres, elles n'existent pas. Et… Elle souhaite que ça le reste, alors je compte sur toi pour n'en parler à personne.

\- D'a… d'accord…

Je n'étais pas très rassuré, et son inquiétude, qui brillait dans ses yeux, n'arrangeait rien. Il frappa à la porte. Une voix de femme, s'exprimant dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, se fit entendre. Il fit coulisser la porte et entra dans une immense pièce, qui semblait être le salon. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Comme le couloir, la pièce était meublée de meubles anciens, valant probablement une fortune. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de cuir vernis, une vieille femme leva la tête vers nous. Ses cheveux gris coiffés en un chignon lui donnaient un air sévère. Instinctivement, je serrais la main de Magnus plus fort, et me rapprochais de lui. Mon attitude sembla l'amusée car elle me sourit, avant d'écarter le châle posé sur ses genoux et de se lever, écartant ses bras.

\- Anak, akhirnya Anda datang ke saya. Fit-elle à Magnus.

Il lâcha ma main, créant en moi une sensation de vide, et s'avança vers elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras, son air sévère disparaissant.

\- Saya datang kepada Anda untuk bertemu seseorang, mama.

Ils se parlèrent quelques minutes, sans que je ne comprenne un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient. Magnus finit par se tourner vers moi, et me fit signe d'approcher.

\- Viens, approche.

Légèrement inquiet, j'obéis, et repris sa main dans la mienne. Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Alec, je te présente ma grand-mère.

Je tournais vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Dia tampak ketakutan, apa yang Anda lakukan padanya? Demanda-t-elle à Magnus.

Enfin je supposais que c'était une question, ça en avait l'air en tout cas, parce que je ne comprenais strictement rien. Il rit et me lança un regard d'excuse, semblant comprendre que j'étais un peu perdu.

\- Oui, je ne l'ai pas prévenu qu'on venait te voir. Je l'ai pris un peu par surprise. Lui expliqua-t-il. Grand-mère, je te présente, Alec, mon.. un ami… Se reprit-il.

Elle me fixa. Son regard me donna l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

\- Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'exprimant cette fois dans un anglais parfait.

\- Heu…

Je n'étais pas certain que dire mon nom soit une bonne idée. Dois-je vous rappeler que sa famille et la mienne sont ennemies, et ceux depuis bien avant toutes ces histoires ? Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je fus soulagé d'entendre Magnus répondre à ma place.

\- Lightwood… Lui annonça-t-il prudemment.

Elle plissa ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de son petit-fils.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… J'ai bien connu ta famille, mon garçon.

\- Je…

\- Donne-moi ta main ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je déglutis et lui tendis une main tremblante. Magnus caressa celle qu'il tenait toujours serré dans la sienne, du pouce. Je me détendis. Sa grand-mère examina la paume de ma main, passant ses doigts ridés par l'âge, dessus.

\- Hum… Intéressant… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle lança ensuite un regard accusateur vers Magnus.

\- Ce n'est pas ton ami. C'est ton petit ami !

\- C'est compliqué.

Il récupéra ma main.

\- Arrête de faire ça, tu lui fous la trouille !

\- Non, non, ça va ! M'exclamais-je soudain, voulant faire bonne impression aux yeux de cette femme, mais aucun des d'eux ne semblait m'écouter.

\- Oh je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'as jamais cru en mes dons !

\- Mais si mama, c'est juste que je ne suis pas venu ici pour une séance de divination !

\- Hum… Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous faire du thé !

Elle disparut par une porte du fond de la pièce. Je me tournais vers Magnus.

\- Tu… tu m'expliques ?! Dis-moi je t'en prie que ce n'est pas la mère de ton… de ton père ! Parce que je te signale que tu l'as fait torturé et qu'il est…

Il me fit taire, plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- Chut, pas ici ! Elle n'est pas au courant !

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?!

\- C'est ma grand-mère maternelle, Alec !

\- Oh…

Je soupirais, soulagé.

\- Je t'ai emmené ici parce que tu voulais voir le vrai moi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne lui parle pas de tout ça.

\- Elle n'est pas au courant pour toi ? Pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Si. C'est la seule de ma famille qui m'ait soutenu. Mais elle ignore les derniers événements, alors si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

\- D'accord. Je ne lui en parlerai pas, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire de toute façon.

\- Merci…

Sa grand-mère fit son retour et nous fit asseoir à la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, en bois massif. Elle nous servit à tous les deux une tasse de thé.

\- Attention les garçons, c'est chaud.

Elle poussa une assiette de gâteaux vers moi.

\- Mange, tu as l'air exténué, ça te fera du bien !

\- On a roulé toute la nuit. Lui expliqua Magnus.

\- J'imagine. New York, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

\- On… on est où là ? Demandais-je, au risque de passer pour un idiot.

\- Tu es dans le New Hampshire, mon garçon.

\- Ah… Je vois…

Je mordis dans un gâteau, m'empêchant ainsi de tuer Magnus sur place.

\- Vous allez rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Magnus.

\- Une nuit, pas plus. Après on rentre.

\- Tu pourrais rester plus longtemps pour une fois.

\- On verra.

\- Comme tu veux…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Alors Alec, depuis quand toi et mon fils êtes ensemble ?

\- On… On n'est.. Enfin, je…

\- On n'est pas ensemble, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Intervint Magnus.

\- Et bien c'est un tort, car ça crève les yeux que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Il y eut un silence gênant. En cet instant, j'aurais aimé avoir la faculté de disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

\- Tu vas bien sinon ? Tu as réfléchi à la proposition que je t'ai faite ? Lui demanda Magnus, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, et c'est non. Je n'irai pas vivre dans tes endroits pollués !

Il sourit et secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Comme tu veux…

\- Je reste ici, je suis bien là. J'ai tous mes souvenirs ici. Je te revois encore jouer dans le jardin avec le petit Raphaël…

Je coulais aussitôt un regard vers Magnus. Son visage s'était crispé. Passant ma main sous la table, je serrais la sienne. Sa grand-mère toucha sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles triste… Raphaël va bien ?

Je serrais sa main plus fort.

\- Oui, oui il va bien.

\- Et sa maman ? La pauvre, un cancer aussi jeune…

\- Elle… Elle se bat, ça peut aller…

\- Bien, bien… Toi tu m'inquiètes en revanche. Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferait du bien. Va te reposer…

\- Ouais…

Il se leva, lâchant ma main, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Toi aussi, va te reposer. Il est encore tôt. Mon appel t'a réveillé.

\- Le soleil est levé, c'est suffisant. Puis je suis contente de t'avoir ici pour une fois.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit sourire. Il me fit ensuite signe de le suivre. Je la remerciais pour le thé, et nous montâmes à l'étage. Il poussa la porte d'une chambre et resta sur le seuil.

\- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je crois que pour une fois on est d'accord. Puis je ne serai pas loin si jamais mon absence t'es insupportable ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire où perçait toujours la tristesse.

Il tourna les talons, mais je le retins par le poignet.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal…

\- Encore des mensonges, quoi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère en fait. Si même à ta propre famille tu mens, comment puis-je espérer que tu te comportes différemment avec moi ?

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je lui claquais la porte au nez.

 **PDV Magnus**

Je soupirais. Je commençais à désespérer qu'il me pardonne un jour… Je rejoignis ma propre chambre et me laissais tomber sur le lit, m'allongeant sur le dos. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. L'écran affichait le numéro d'Isabelle. Je décrochais. Au moins, elle, me comprenait.

\- Alors beau gosse, comment ça se passe avec mon frère ?

\- Je rame…

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée…

\- Mon frère est têtu, mais il ne sait pas résister à ton charme ! Joues-en !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas juste le mettre dans mon lit, je veux qu'il me pardonne !

\- Je sais, et il le fera ! Sois patient et continue à te battre ! Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- C'est en cours…

\- Bon. Tu ne te défiles pas hein ?! Sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

Je souris.

\- J'en prends note ! Au fait, il est furieux contre toi !

\- Bah ce n'est pas la première fois ! Il me remerciera plus tard !

\- Pas sûr !

\- Ouais ben foire pas, ça m'arrangerait ! J'ai dû gérer ma mère pour toi je te signale !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Oh elle a hurlé, puis encore hurlé, et pour finir elle a hurlé ! Mais je l'ai eu à l'usure ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Fais-moi penser à ne jamais t'avoir comme ennemi !

\- Pas de risque, toi et moi on forme une équipe de choc, beau-frère ! Bon allez je te laisse, fais un bisou à mon frère pour moi !

Elle raccrocha. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Cette fille avait un don pour me remonter le moral. Je finis par m'endormir, d'un sommeil beaucoup plus calme que ces derniers mois…

 **PDV Alec**

Des rayons de lumière passant entre le volet, me réveillèrent. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'avais plutôt passé une bonne nuit, mais l'envie de le rejoindre m'avait tiraillé jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux. Me levant, je pris une douche et vis des affaires propres posées sur une chaise. Je les revêtis, ne préférant pas réfléchir à la façon dont Magnus avait récupéré mes vêtements. Ma sœur devait encore être passée par là. La nuit m'avait aidé à réfléchir, et j'avais décidé de lui donner au moins la chance de s'expliquer. Je savais qu'on n'avait pas d'avenir tous les deux, mais je l'aimais. Et cet amour m'empêchait de m'éloigner de lui. Enfilant un sweat gris à capuche, je descendis dans le séjour. Magnus était déjà là, assit nonchalamment à la table, sa grand-mère semblant lui faire des reproches. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai de l'argent. Lui dit-il. Faut bien que je m'en serve !

\- Tu pourrais aussi vivre simplement !

\- Je m'ennuierais !

\- Hum, hum… Toussotais-je pour signaler ma présence.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Surpris, je lui rendis son étreinte, lançant un regard interrogateur à Magnus, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as bien dormi, mon garçon ?

\- Heu, oui, très bien, merci. Je… Je vais devoir partir, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Magnus se décomposer.

\- Et bien, va t'asseoir d'abord. Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim ! Me fit-elle en me poussant vers Magnus.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui, et comme la veille, elle disparut dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux partir quand ? Me demanda Magnus d'une voix blanche.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne savais pour quelle raison. Peut-être avais-je espéré qu'il me retienne…

\- Tout à l'heure. Il faut que je rentre chez moi…

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je te ramène ou tu préfères que je t'appelle un taxi, histoire de t'imposer ma présence le moins possible ? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

\- Un taxi, et je l'appellerai moi-même, merci!

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu ne connais pas l'adresse. Et tu n'as aucun argent sur toi.

\- Ben tu m'en donneras !

\- Rêve ! Tu n'as qu'à rentrer à pied !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il suffit que je prenne tes clés !

\- Touche à ma voiture, et…

\- Et quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? M'envoyer Camille comme tu l'as fait pour ton père ?!

\- Non, tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

Sa remarque me fit mal. Je détournais les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa grand-mère était de retour. Elle posa un plateau devant moi, rempli de brioches, de confitures, de confiseries,….

\- Vous savez les garçons, la vie est trop courte pour la passer à se détester. Elle est bien trop courte pour trouver le temps à la rancune.

Elle poussa un journal vers Magnus.

\- Je suis au courant pour Raphaël. Tu crois que parce que je vis à l'écart de la ville, je ne suis au courant de rien ? Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure. Tu vis dans le mensonge, malaikat kecil.

\- Tu es au courant de quoi d'autres?

\- De tout...

Je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la peur. Visiblement, face à elle, son assurance disparaissait.

\- Tu... Je vais partir... Annonça-t-il, en se levant, mais elle le fit se rasseoir.

\- Tu restes là. Je ne jugerai jamais tes choix. Qui suis-je pour le faire? Je ne vais pas dire que j'approuve, mais tu restes mon petit-fils, et quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et je laissais une larme couler sur ma joue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me prit la main.

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes tous les deux pour vous perdre dans la haine.

Elle nous laissa ensuite seuls. Magnus évitait clairement mon regard. Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais rester. Elle a raison, la vie est trop importante pour passer notre temps à nous détruire.

\- Non, c'est mieux si tu rentres...

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux après tout...

Je me levais, montais à l'étage chercher mes affaires et descendis dire aurevoir à sa grand-mère. Je la trouvais dans la cuisine, cuisinant je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu t'en vas. Remarqua-t-elle en apercevant mon sac de sport à la main.

\- Oui. Je l'aime vous savez, mais... Mais c'est trop compliqué.

\- L'amour est compliqué. Mais c'est ce qui en fait la chose la plus magnifique dans ce monde. L'amour est une force. Et le véritable amour est imbrisable. Je vous ai beaucoup observé tous les deux. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta réaction d'y hier, ni même remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes. Dont vous vous regardez. Vous calez vos mouvements l'un sur l'autre, vous vous cherchez quand l'un est absent. Tu peux fuir, Alexander, mais cet amour te rattrapera toujours. Tu vas te détruire à le repousser, crois-moi. Tu ne feras que perdre ton temps.

\- J'aimerais, j'aimerais vraiment, mais... Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Un coup il me repousse, un coup il me court après pour mieux me rejeter après. Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu!

\- Alors apprend à écouter.

\- Comment ça?! Je ne fais que ça!

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai. Vous ne vous parlez pas avec votre coeur, vous parlez avec votre tête. Vous vous cachez tous les deux derrière une forteresse de protection.

\- Notre relation est surtout hantée par des morts, c'est ça le problème!

\- La jalousie qui perle dans ta voix quand tu parles de Raphaël, ne poussera pas mon petit-fils à être honnête avec toi. Il ne t'ouvrira pas honnêtement son coeur par peur de te blesser. Accepte l'amour qu'il lui portait, et tu verras que les choses te paraîtront plus simples, pour vous deux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Raphaël...

\- Vraiment?

Comme la veille, j'eus l'impression que son regard arrivait à lire en moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

\- Peut-être... Peut-être un peu... Avouais-je.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que cette jalousie te détruise, accepte-la. Si tu veux partir, tu peux, mais la vérité te rattrapera. Tu es comme lui, tu penses que la richesse et l'individualité qui règne dans les grandes villes peuvent vous permettre de fuir qui vous êtes, mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous cacher derrière un masque. Ton père aussi a voulu pendant longtemps cacher la noirceur de son âme, mais la vérité a fini par éclater. Ses mensonges l'ont détruit de l'intérieur, on détruit son âme. Il s'est laissé dominer par ses péchés.

\- Vous le connaissez bien?

\- Je connais ta famille mieux que toi tu ne la connais. Je te connais même mieux que ce que toi tu ne te connais.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, troublé par ce qu'elle me disait. Lorsque je les rouvris, elle avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Comment elle avait fait ça? Je n'avais fermé les yeux qu'une toute petite seconde! Je secouais la tête et quittais la maison avec la ferme intention de partir. Arrivé au milieu de l'allée, j'entendis Magnus m'appeller.

\- Alec!

Je me retournais. Il se tenait en haut des marches, son regard brillant d'une lueur étrange. Il se précipita alors vers moi et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je lâchais mon sac et lui rendis son baiser. Ma tête me hurlait de le repousser, de m'en aller, de ne pas le laisser m'avoir à nouveau, mais mon coeur me criait de rester, de lui laisser une autre chance, de lui pardonner. Il finit par rompre notre baiser et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Je t'aime, Alec, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Depuis le premier jour, tu me rends dingue! Tu as atteint mon coeur en un seul sourire. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en un seul regard. Cette nuit-là, notre première nuit, tu m'as fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avec personne. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que ça signifiait et j'ai essayé de rejeter l'idée même de ressentir des sentiments pour toi, parce que ça m'effrayait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi comme toi tu le faisais. La vie m'a appris à ne jamais faire confiance en qui que ce soit, à tout faire par soi-même. J'étais perdu, parce que la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas aimer. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, ton rire, de voir ton sourire. J'ai besoin de ton amour... Je sais que je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais, que tu voudrais que je prenne plus soin de toi, que je te montre plus que je t'aime, et... Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour tous mes mensonges. Je voulais te protéger, me protéger. Protéger ceux que j'aime. Alexander, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Je ne supporte pas de te voir me détester. Je mérite ton attitude envers moi, mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, mon amour... Je sais que c'est égoïste, que je devrais être capable de te laisser partir et d'être heureux sachant que je ne pourrai jamais t'apporter ce que tu veux réellement, mais te voir avec un autre m'est insupportable! Et je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi! J'ai passé la nuit à résister à l'envie de te rejoindre... Te savoir si près de moi et pourtant si loin... Je peux changer, Alec, pour toi je le peux..

Je le coupais d'un tendre baiser.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu changes, je veux juste que tu sois toi. Que tu arrêtes de porter un masque, que tu arrêtes de jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Montre moi qui tu es vraiment...

 **New York**

Encore essoufflée de par son jogging, Isabelle monta en courant les marches menant à sa chambre, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle passa devant la chambre de son frère, avant de faire demi-tour. Celle-ci était ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait pourtant l'avoir vu fermé avant de partir... Peut-être Max était-il allé fouiller, comme à son habitude... Elle s'avança à l'intérieur, et examina la pièce, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Elle allait s'en aller lorsque le son caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un mail, se fit entendre. Elle se tourna vers l'ordinateur de son frère, posé sur son lit.

\- T'es censé être éteint, toi!

Elle s'avança et glissa sa main sur la souris tactile. L'écran s'alluma sur la boîte mail du jeune homme. Il avait reçu un mail provenant du New York Times. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et cliqua sur la pièce article du New York Times apparut, et elle s'étonna de voir que l'auteur n'était autre que son frère. S'asseyant en tailleurs sur le matelas, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le lire, son regard ayant été attiré par des prénoms qu'elle connaissait. Son visage se décomposa à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Mon dieu, qu'as-tu fait, Alec...

 **A suivre**

 **La suite d'Héritage Maudit est en ligne :D ( Enfinnnnn mdr)**

 **Gros bisoussss**


	34. Chapter 35

_**Manon : Tu verras je t'ai fais un chapitre tout mignon :p Tu ne devrais pas trop me détester cette fois :p**_

 _ **Phanie Miki : Oui je sais :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Fermant les yeux, je laissais l'air frais caresser mon visage. De douces lèvres vinrent alors se poser sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux. Magnus était agenouillé devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va…

Je désignais d'un signe de tête son téléphone portable qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Le travail ?

\- Non, ta sœur. Elle m'a appelé une bonne dizaine de fois ! Me fit-il en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai essayé de la rappeler mais elle ne répond pas.

\- Elle veut sûrement savoir si votre plan pour me faire plier a fonctionné !

Il rit, faisant emballer mon cœur. Mon dieu, je ne croyais pas cela possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

\- Probablement, oui.

\- J'aimerais bien rester ici… Fis-je, rêveur.

\- Alors on reste.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. De toute façon tant que je n'ai pas ton entier pardon, on ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça m'est venue comme ça, sans aucune raison. Peut-être parce que c'est un endroit important pour moi, et que tu es important pour moi.

Je caressais sa joue, et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le muret, en face du haras.

\- Qui s'occupe des chevaux ? Demandais-je.

\- Ma grand-mère.

\- T'es sérieux là ?!

\- Oh oui ! Me fit-il en riant. J'ai essayé une fois de la convaincre d'embaucher quelqu'un…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

Il me lança un regard rieur.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Hum… Non… Enfin, si ! Si, je veux savoir !

\- Elle m'a répondu qu'après s'être occupé d'un sale gosse comme moi pendant des années, s'occuper de ses chevaux à son âge était un jeu d'enfant !

\- Oh… Oui, ça lui ressemble bien effectivement ! Remarquais-je en souriant.

\- Ouais, c'est tout à fait elle…

\- Hum… Donc tu étais un sale gosse ?

\- Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dit toujours ça ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'une fois, alors qu'on était venu passer un week-end ici avec ma mère, je lui ai fait la peur de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?

\- Ben disons que comme je te l'ai dit, la campagne m'ennuie rapidement. Et cette fois-là, je devais avoir 7/8 ans, je ne voulais pas venir. J'avais prévu d'autres choses à New York avec Raphaël. Ma mère avait dû me traîner littéralement dans la voiture pour venir jusqu'ici. Je leur ai fait la gueule toute la soirée de notre arrivée. Quand ils se sont réveillés le lendemain matin, ils ont trouvé un lit vide. Je me rappelle, j'avais noué tous les draps que j'avais trouvés entre eux pour m'échapper par la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'y avais passé des heures parce que ça ne tenait pas … D'ailleurs ça n'a pas tenu ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Heureusement il y avait une haie de lavande en dessous de ma fenêtre. Ça a amorti ma chute. Sauf qu'après j'empestais la lavande, une horreur… Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à aller jusqu'à la gare à pied…

\- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je, mourant d'envie de connaître la suite.

\- Ensuite le chef de gare a appelé mes parents. C'est ça le problème dans un petit village… Tu ne peux pas fuguer tranquillement. Quand mes grands-parents et ma mère sont revenus me chercher, j'avais réussi à convaincre un conducteur de train de me montrer comment ça marchait… Tu sais c'était ces trucs avec du charbon ! J'en avais partout…

Je ris, l'imaginant que trop bien.

\- Ils t'ont puni j'imagine ?

\- Qui ? Mes grands-parents ? Certainement pas ! J'étais leur seul petit-fils, ils m'adoraient !

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère elle avait l'habitude. Elle ne m'a jamais puni… Mon père non plus d'ailleurs, jusqu'au jour où il a appris qui j'étais vraiment…

Son regard se voila. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ? De ta grand-mère, je veux dire. Tu n'en parles jamais. Je pensais même qu'elle était morte !

\- Pour la protéger… Et me protéger moi… Elle connaît tellement de choses sur moi. C'est la seule personne qui en connaît autant! J'imagine que jusqu'ici je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en toi pour te parler d'elle.

Il me jeta un regard inquiet, craignant sûrement que sa confession ne me vexe. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Sur l'île, l'autre fois, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais senti que j'étais le bon. Quand tu m'as dit pourquoi tu m'avais donné ta première fois… J'ai compris que moi aussi il fallait que j'apprenne à faire confiance aux gens si je voulais réussir à être heureux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, pourtant c'est toi qui avais des doutes. Moi je te faisais une confiance aveugle alors que toi tu ne faisais que me mentir. C'est quand même le monde à l'envers, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. Tu as raison. Mais, Alec, toutes ces fois où je t'ai menti, je voulais juste te protéger. Puis d'une certaine manière j'avais quand même confiance en toi, n'oublie pas que je t'ai confié ma vie, que… que je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour…

\- Pas assez cependant pour me confier _toute_ ta vie… Rétorquais-je en insistant bien sur le « toute ».

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, me montrer vulnérable devant toi, c'est… Je ne voulais pas que… que tu penses que j'étais faible…

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Et je ne le pense toujours pas. Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un mec un peu paumé avec un putain de sale caractère ! Un sale gosse, quoi !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Moi j'ai un sale caractère ?

\- Oh oui ! Capricieux, impatient, et…

\- Ok, stop, ça va, j'ai saisi !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas besoin que je développe ?

\- Non, mon ange, ça ira, vraiment !

Je haussais les épaules, un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres.

\- Comme tu veux….

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime quand même !

\- De la chance ?

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas !

\- Hum.. On peut parler du sujet qui fâche maintenant ?

\- Ari ?

\- Oui, Ari. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Il soupira.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer d'abord… Viens…

Me prenant par la main, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison, qui semblait déserte. On monta à l'étage et il me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Lâchant ma main, il fouilla dans les tiroirs d'un bureau. J'explorais la pièce du regard. Autant la chambre de son appartement de New York et celle de Los Angeles étaient impersonnelles, autant celle-là semblait rempli de souvenirs provenant des quatre coins du monde, et de photos de sa famille. J'en décrochais une du mur. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au métissage asiatique, tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras.

\- C'est…

Magnus leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Ma mère, oui.

\- Elle était très belle. Tu lui ressembles.

\- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Elle a tes yeux. Enfin ceux que tu as maintenant.

\- Ce que j'ai maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il, les sourcils fronçaient.

\- Oui. Quand tu es en colère, ils changent de couleur. Ils deviennent plus clairs…

Je rougis, gêné.

\- Je ne savais pas. Tu m'apprends quelque chose sur moi, Alexander.

\- Peut-être que je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, alors. Rétorquais-je en raccrochant la photo là où je l'avais trouvée.

Il me tendit alors un album photo et s'assit au bord du lit, me regardant anxieusement. Je le rejoignis, m'asseyant en tailleur. Je l'ouvris. Il contenait des photos de lui et d'un autre jeune garçon, que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier comme étant Raphaël.

\- Je… Je pense que tant que tu ne comprendras pas ce qu'il représentait pour moi, tu ne comprendras pas le choix que j'ai fait. Et comme je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ce que je ressens, je me suis dit que des photos pourraient peut-être être plus… parlantes…

Le cœur serré, je passais les photos les unes après les autres. Ils semblaient vraiment avoir tout partagé tous les deux… Sur chaque photo, il y avait ce regard qui s'échangeait, ce regard rempli d'affection, comme si…

\- Vous étiez comme des frères… Murmurais-je, en levant les yeux vers lui.

La tristesse dans son regard me brisa le cœur, et je rebaissais les yeux vers l'album. Une photo m'interpella plus que les autres. Se tenant par l'épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle les représentait devant l'Empire State Building. Un flash de Jace et moi s'imposa alors à mon esprit. Nous aussi on en avait des comme ça. Jace était plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. On avait grandi ensemble, il connaissait tout de moi, peut-être même plus que ma sœur. Si on m'avait obligé à choisir entre sa vie et celle de Magnus, si j'avais vu Jace mourir dans mes bras, impuissant, je voudrais que ces personnes souffrent. Je voudrais les faire souffrir…

\- La prison n'était pas suffisante, Alec… J'avais cette douleur en moi, tout le temps. Tout ce mal qu'il a fait autour de lui, qu'il nous avait fait. J'ai toujours juré à Raphaël que je le protégerai ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser sa mort invengée ! Je… Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'homme qui avait pris sa vie par pur plaisir, vivre ! Je ne pouvais pas…

Sa voix se brisa. Posant l'album sur le lit, je le serrais dans mes bras.

\- Chut, je comprends, mon amour, je comprends…

Posant mes mains sur ses joues, j'essuyais ses larmes du pouce.

\- Ce que je te reproche, ce pour quoi je t'en veux, c'est que tu m'aies menti. Tu m'as juré droit dans les yeux que tu me laisserais faire les choses à ma manière !

\- Je sais… Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à ça, je ne voulais pas t'imposer tout ça ! Je voulais juste te protéger…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête ! Peu importe tes choix ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne saurais pas que c'était toi ? Je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai appris la mort d'Ari !

\- Je ne voulais pas faire de toi mon complice, au cas où les choses tournaient mal, je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué !

\- Admettons… Pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais avec les journalistes, à te pavaner comme si tu étais fier de ce que tu avais fait ?

\- Parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre. J'ai grandi dans un monde où tout le monde porte un masque… Où tout le monde ment… Jouer la comédie, ça a toujours fait partie de ma vie…

\- Et avec moi ?

\- Quoi avec toi ?

\- Tu joues aussi la comédie ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mes sentiments envers toi sont sincères. Accepter de t'aimer a été difficile, et j'ai voulu fuir. J'ai été lâche, je le sais. J'avais du mal à accepter mon attirance pour toi.

\- Je sais…

\- Alec, je t'ai promis de changer pour toi. J'ai conscience que tu as subi beaucoup de choses à cause de moi…

\- C'est un euphémisme…

\- Oui… Je m'en veux tu sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils s'en prennent à toi… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, j'entremêlais nos doigts.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

\- Je me doute que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que j'ai du sang sur les mains, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, pas vraiment. Ari méritait ce que vous lui avez fait, mais… Pourquoi Camille ? Et Maureen ? Cette fille a voulu ma mort, elle m'a torturé, enfermé pendant des jours ! J'en fais encore des cauchemars et toi tu l'as fait libérer !

\- Maureen n'est plus un danger pour toi, elle ignorait que tu comptais pour moi !

\- Alors ton amour est la seule chose qui fait qu'elle n'est pas encore venue me trancher la gorge ?!

Il me sourit.

\- En quelque sorte, oui…

\- Génial… Ça te fait marrer en plus…

\- Alec, Etta et Maureen sont dans un endroit sécurisé pour elle et pour nous. De très bonnes personnes vont prendre soin d'elles.

\- Et Camille ?

\- Camille n'est pas un danger et ne l'a jamais été. Elle continue sa vie, continuons la nôtre.

\- Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ?! Elle pourrait te dénoncer !

\- Elle tomberait avec moi, ça ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Puis elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Écoute, oublie la, crois-moi, elle, elle nous a oubliés.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu as d'autres questions ?

\- Oui. Valentin et mon père, tu as quelque chose à voir dans leur disparition ?

\- Non. Mais des hommes à moi recherchent Valentin.

\- Pour lui faire quoi ? Le tuer lui aussi ?

\- Il a tué Raphaël…

Je me levais, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Ça allait me rendre dingue… Je me retournais vers lui, le regard suppliant.

\- Ne fait pas ça. S'il te plaît. Il le mérite, oui, et je comprends que tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'il vive, mais…

\- Tu n'as pas idée de tous ce que Valentin a pu faire à Maureen, et à Etta, et… Je ne peux pas…

\- Magnus…

Je m'agenouillais en face de lui, et posais une main sur sa nuque.

\- S'il te plaît…. Sois meilleur que lui, sois meilleur qu'eux. Je t'en supplie, mon amour… Si tu ne veux pas me perdre, renonce à lui faire du mal. Il ira en prison ! Que crois-tu qu'ils lui feront là-bas ?! Il paiera très cher pour ce qu'il a fait ! Magnus, s'il te plaît…

Son regard ne quittait pas le mien. Je pouvais sentir son esprit bouillonner à plein régime, aux prises entre ses sentiments pour moi et sa haine envers le Cercle.

\- S'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je.

\- Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il finira en prison ? Qu'il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois ?

\- Fais-moi confiance. J'ai… Bon, voilà, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais tu as été honnête avec moi, je me dois de l'être aussi. J'ai écrit un article, bon je l'ai pas envoyé ni rien, mais… Mais j'y ai dénoncé tous les membres du Cercle, donnant des preuves accablantes, et avec la déclaration qu'avait faite Ari à la police avant de mourir….

\- Elle ne vaut rien et tu le sais !

\- Avec ce que j'ai écrit… Le monde ne rêve que d'une seule et unique chose, c'est de pouvoir enfin s'extraire de leur influence.

\- Je ne sais pas, Alec.

\- Magnus, fais-moi confiance. C'est la seule solution si on veut enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

\- Il va nous falloir des preuves solides, alors.

\- Je les ai. J'ai récupéré les papiers que la police a trouvés à l'Hudson.

\- Tu es cinglé… Tu prends trop de risques, Alec. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire !

\- Très bien ! M'exclamais-je, déterminé. Fais donc les choses à ta manière, je les ferais à la mienne. Mais toi et moi, c'est termi…

Il m'embrassa, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase.

\- Ok, on va suivre ton idée. Mais si je vois que le Cercle tente des représailles, on arrête tout et on fait les choses à ma manière ! Me fit-il.

\- D'accord. Mais à deux conditions : une, on n'implique ni Camille, ni Etta, ni Maureen. Deux : plus de mensonges. On prend les décisions ensemble, quel qu'elles soient! Trahi moi encore une seule fois, et je te jure que malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne reviendrais pas ! Saisie ?

\- Ouais. Le message est passé, je te rassure…

\- J'espère !

\- Tu.. tu me pardonnes alors ?

\- Pas tout à fait… Tu as encore du travail…

Il me sourit. Je détournais le regard pour ne pas me trahir. Bien sûr que je lui avais pardonné… Comment le contraire aurait pu être possible quand il me regardait de cette façon ?

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi… M'annonça-t-il.

\- Quel genre de surprise ? Lui demandais-je, curieux.

Son sourire s'agrandissant, il se leva et me fit me lever. Il sortit ensuite un bandeau de la poche de sa veste et me le mit sur les yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que les enlèvements étaient illégaux… Plaisantais-je.

Il pouffa.

\- Quel dommage…

Je le laissais ensuite me guider à travers la maison. L'odeur de l'herbe franchement coupée me fit réaliser que nous étions à présent à l'extérieur. L'excitation et la hâte de découvrir où il m'emmenait et ce qu'il avait préparé, firent accélérer mon rythme respiratoire. Il me demanda alors de m'arrêter et je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes hanches puis effleurer ma nuque. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, et je penchais la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre d'approfondir son exploration. Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau. Je gémis, alors qu'il plaquait mon dos contre son torse. Je pus alors sentir son érection contre moi. La mienne était tout aussi réveillée. Ma tête reposait à présent sur son épaule, alors que ses lèvres continuaient de suçoter la peau de mon cou. Elles finirent par remonter vers le creux de mon oreille, et il me murmura :

\- Même si te faire l'amour comme ça, alors que tu as les yeux bandés, à quelque chose de très excitant, j'ai d'autres projets…

Il me retira le bandeau et je restais bouche bée.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas? Me demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet, son ton sûr de lui ayant disparu.

Devant moi, un lac glacé s'étendait à perte de vue, encadré par des montagnes aux sommets enneigés.

\- Wow ! M'exclamais-je. C'est… C'est magnifique…

\- Je venais souvent ici. Avec Raphaël…

Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris tristement.

\- Il tenait énormément à toi lui aussi. Je suis sûr que de la haut, il doit être furieux de te voir toujours aussi triste.

\- Tu crois au paradis, Alec ?

\- Oui, pas toi ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas croyant. Je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serais jamais. Mais Raphaël, lui l'était. Il allait à la messe tous les dimanches avec ses parents. Un jour je l'ai accompagné au mariage de sa cousine… On a ruiné le mariage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils étaient là à se promettre d'être unis jusqu'à la mort. Et même au-delà. Ils parlaient comme si l'amour était imbrisable. Je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Pour moi, tout cela était ridicule. On a commencé à se moquer d'eux. Enfin, je me suis moqué d'eux, entraînant Raphaël par la suite. Comme toujours… Bref, on a eu le plus gros fou rire de notre vie et le curé nous a jetés hors de l'église.

\- Quel charmant garçon tu étais…

\- Hum… Alec…

Il me prit la main et la caressa du pouce.

\- J'avais tort. Le véritable amour existe vraiment. Tu me l'as fait réaliser…

\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement ! Fis-je dans un souffle en le tirant par sa chemise pour l'embrasser.

\- Un an… Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui…

Il attrapa alors mon poignet et passa ses lèvres dessus.

\- Il manque quelque chose…

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, je lui demandais s'il l'avait récupérée. Pour toute réponse, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une gourmette en argent, qu'il me passa autour du poignet.

\- Ne l'enlève plus jamais !

\- Je te le promets…

\- Tu es à moi et seulement à moi…

\- Oui…

\- Ne laisse plus jamais qui que ce soit autre que moi poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Je souris, amusé par sa soudaine possession envers moi.

\- Je t'ai connu moins possessif !

\- Je sais, mais te voir dans les bras de ce type m'a rendu dingue ! Si ta sœur n'avait pas été là ce jour où je vous ai vu vous embrasser, je crois que je l'aurais tué ! Vraiment ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu…

\- A vrai dire, pour être honnête, c'était le but. Je crois que je voulais te faire souffrir autant que toi tu m'avais fait souffrir en allant avec Camille, en me trahissant…

\- C'est réussi…

\- Tant mieux… Lui fis-je avec un grand sourire, fier de moi.

J'aurais peut-être dû me sentir coupable, mais après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, il l'avait quand même bien cherché !

\- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ?

\- Oui, assez !

Il m'attira dans ses bras, et je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu me rends dingue, Alexander…

\- Je sais…

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

\- Promis…

\- Hum… Alec ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu.. tu as couché avec lui ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! T'es malade ou quoi !

\- Le doute est permis…

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Magnus Bane !

\- Ça c'est clair, sinon tu aurais meilleur goût en matière de mec ! Raj ? Sérieusement ?!

\- Il embrasse super bien figures-toi !

\- Laisse-moi rire !

\- Si, je t'assure !

\- Ah ouais ?T'es sûr ?!

\- Certain !

Il plaqua alors ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis sa langue vint chercher la mienne. Elle la caressa tendrement, procurant en moi des sensations que lui seul était capable de me procurer. Certes je n'avais pas menti, Raj embrassait bien, mais à côté des baisers de Magnus, les siens paressaient fades. A bout de souffle, on finit par se séparer. J'humectais mes lèvres.

\- Hum… Pas mal…

\- Pas mal ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Je serais capable de te faire jouir rien qu'en t'embrassant !

Je ris.

\- Tu es bien jaloux aujourd'hui…

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi !

\- Seulement si toi tu es à moi !

\- Hum, je sais pas…

\- J'ai toujours le numéro de Raj…

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Plia-t-il. Je suis à toi ! Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir d'aller effacer tout de suite son numéro !

\- C'est toi qui as mon portable, mon amour…

\- Ben non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton portable ?!

\- Je l'avais dans la poche de ma veste à la vente aux enchères, je l'ai cherché partout hier soir mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Il a dû glisser dans la voiture après ton petit évanouissement ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu m'avais énervé !

\- Tu parles, tu étais trop éblouie par mon charme, oui !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il me prit ensuite la main et m'entraîna vers le lac gelé.

\- Hors de question que j'aille sur ce truc ! Le prévins-je.

\- Il y a un endroit magnifique là-bas. On ne peut y aller quand traversant le lac. Habituellement je fais le trajet en bateau, mais comme tu le vois, là, ce n'est pas possible, et j'aimerai beaucoup te le montrer.

Il fit un pas sur la glace. Il me sembla l'entendre craquer.

\- Allez, n'aie pas peur, viens avec moi. Prends ma main !

\- Il est vraiment magnifique cet endroit ?

\- Oh oui !

Je soupirais et acceptais la main qui me tendait. Je faillis glisser dès le premier pas, ce qui le fit rire.

\- C'est ça rigole ! Je te jure que si on tombe dans l'eau glacée à cause de toi, je te tue !

\- Tu seras mort avant !

\- Oh, ne me sous-estime pas !

Il pouffa à nouveau et m'aida à avancer. Je finis par trouver mon équilibre, jusqu'à qu'il me jette un regard malicieux et qu'il me fasse tomber à terre.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Lui lançais-je, furieux.

\- Essaye d'abord de te relever avant de faire des menaces !

Lui lançant un regard de défi, je finis par me redresser, et lui sautais dans les bras. Résultat, on tomba tous les deux à la renverse. La glace craquela dangereusement, mais ni lui ni moi nous en souciâmes.

\- Heyy ! Ce n'est pas de la neige ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Ah bon ?! J'ai rien senti moi pourtant ! Me moquais-je.

\- Oh toi !

Je me relevais aussi vite que je pouvais, et courus presque jusqu'à la rive, riant. Il finit par me rattraper et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Alexander ?

\- Ah quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Il me souleva du sol et je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il me plaqua contre un arbre, et je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais envie de lui, là maintenant… Je l'embrassais avec avidité, alors que ses mains se faufilaient sous ma chemise, caressant ma peau. Des frissons se répandirent dans tout mon corps, m'électrisant. Je le voulais, je le désirais comme jamais je ne l'avais désiré… Mais à ma plus grande frustration, il s'arrêta, me reposant au sol, un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas continuer ?!

\- Non…

\- Tu te venges ?!

\- Oui ! Maintenant, viens…

Me tirant par la main, il m'entraîna un peu plus loin. A nouveau, un paysage magnifique s'offrait à moi. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, répandant une lueur orangée sur l'eau gelée. Il s'assit sur le sable, au bord de la rive, et me cala entre ses jambes, me serrant dans ses bras. Il embrassa mes tempes.

\- Je t'aime…

Je souris et fermais les yeux. Quand je vous disais que cet homme avait deux visages. Autant il pouvait être adorable, comme il l'était en ce moment, autant il pouvait redevenir l'homme exécrable, arrogant, et manipulateur que je connaissais. Malheureusement, je réalisais que si je voulais l'un, j'allais devoir apprendre à dompter l'autre. Puis si c'était pour vivre des journées comme celle-ci, j'étais prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Je te pardonne… Murmurais-je.

Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer.

\- Merci…

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, silencieux, regardant le coucher du soleil. Pour une fois, nous regardions dans la même direction. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela allait durer…

 **Plus tard- Fin PDV Alec**

Levant les yeux vers le miroir, Magnus put admirer les courbures parfaites de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.Alec capta son regard, et lui sourit. Magnus sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il ferma le robinet d'eau et attira le jeune homme à lui. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux bleus brillants de désir. Magnus se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, mais Alec s'écarta, lui envoyant un sourire provocant. Il détacha la ceinture de son pantalon, sans le quitter des yeux. Sans rompre leur regard, l'asiatique se dirigea, vers la porte de la chambre et enclencha le verrou. Alec termina de se déshabiller, se retrouvant entièrement nu devant lui, son sourire provocateur toujours accroché à ses lèvres fines.

\- Tu as dit que je t'appartenais… Fit-il à son amant.

\- Oui. Oui, tu m'appartiens…

Les yeux du plus jeune se mirent à briller avec plus d'intensité et il s'allongea sur le lit, le dos contre le matelas, entièrement nu.

\- Prouve-le-moi alors…

Magnus se déshabilla à son tour, sous le regard brûlant de son amant. Il vint ensuite le surplomber, faisant se frôler leur intimité tendue. Leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre semblait se dévorer mutuellement. Magnus serra les mains d'Alec dans les siennes, leurs doigts semblant s'imbriquer ensemble à la perfection. Leurs souffles respectifs effleuraient le visage de l'autre. Si proche et pourtant si loin… Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de distances, mais ne se touchaient pas. Alec semblait hypnotisé par le regard de son aîné, celui-ci semblant embraser tout son corps. Si l'amour était un brasier alors il était prêt à se jeter dedans à cœur perdu, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent, devenant presque douloureux. Magnus parcourut le corps du jeune homme des yeux, faisant rougir ce dernier. Alors, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Magnus franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Alec poussa un gémissement de bonheur, en sentant sa langue retrouver la sienne. Il se cambra, en demandant plus, beaucoup plus. L'intensité de leur baiser s'intensifia, tout en restant tendre. Lâchant une de ses mains, Magnus entreprit d'explorer tendrement le corps de son jeune amant, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il finit par glisser sa main dans le creux des reins du jeune homme, le faisant se cambrer davantage, alors que ses lèvres avaient pris le relais des caresses. Il les fit descendre le long du torse du brun, le faisant gémir. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau de son nombril, le mordillant légèrement. Il sentit la respiration d'Alec s'accélérer. La sienne s'était également faite plus rapide. Il caressa ensuite de sa langue le tatouage du jeune homme, au niveau de sa hanche droite. Ce truc l'avait toujours rendu fou, attisant un peu plus le désir pour son amant. De plus, cette zone était une zone très sensible chez Alec. Lâchant la deuxième main de ce dernier, qui était demeurée prisonnière jusqu'ici, il lui écarta les jambes, lui faisant relever les cuisses. Alec ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse des lèvres douces de son amant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il frissonnait, il avait chaud, il se cambrait de plus en plus, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Les yeux clos, il haletait, ses mains serrant à présent aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient, les draps blancs. Magnus le fit se retourner d'une simple pression sur le creux de ses hanches. Alec enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Ces derniers portant l'odeur de son amant, il se sentit chavirer. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Il sentit la langue de son amant remonter le long du tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra les barreaux du lit, et ne put s'empêcher de le supplier de lui en donner plus. Beaucoup plus. Magnus remonta à sa hauteur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Chut, ne bouge pas… Reste tranquille…

\- Je… peux… pas… S'il te plaît…

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Patience, mon ange. Ton corps s'est tenue éloigné de moi bien trop longtemps…

\- Magnus… Gémit Alec.

Magnus fit glisser un doigt le long de l'échine du jeune homme. La peau de ce dernier était en sueur. Magnus sourit, fier de lui. Le corps entier du jeune homme semblait être en feu. Il le retourna à nouveau, voulant voir ses yeux. Il passa un doigt entre les lèvres entrouvertes du brun, les humidifiant. Sa propre érection commençait à devenir douloureuse. C'était bien beau de jouer à cette douce torture, mais il en était la victime aussi. Il souffla sur le sexe dressé de son amant, le faisant gémir un peu plus.

\- Alexander, regarde-moi…

Ouvrant ses yeux bleus, le jeune homme se força à soutenir le regard brûlant de son tortionnaire d'amant. Ce dernier continua d'ailleurs sa douce torture, en pénétrant tendrement deux doigts en lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'asiatique, tirant dessus, son orgasme menaçant de l'emporter. Mais il voulait résister, il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas maintenant… C'était comme une sorte de défi entre eux. Et il voulait gagner, pour une fois, il voulait que son amant vienne avant lui. Sa volonté fut cependant mise à rude épreuve lorsque les lèvres de Magnus se refermèrent sur son sexe, et que sa langue vint le caresser.

\- Putain…

Il sentit Magnus sourire entre ses jambes.

\- S'il te plaît… Maintenant ! Le supplia-t-il.

Mais son aîné refusait d'accéder à sa demande, se contentant d'accélérer ses mouvements en lui. Le jeune homme faillit lâcher prise, mais Magnus stoppa net tout mouvement et captura les gémissements du plus jeune entre ses lèvres.

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît !

\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me supplies !

\- Oh toi…

D'un mouvement de hanche, Alec inversa la situation, se retrouvant au-dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On fait moins le malin là, Monsieur Bane !

Magnus caressa ses hanches du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner.

\- Tu veux prendre le contrôle, Alexander ?

Pour toute réponse, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant d'onduler du bassin contre son érection.

\- Oh Alexander.. Gémit Magnus.

Il tendit la main pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, mais Alec le stoppa, attrapant son poignet.

\- Non ! Je te veux toi, juste toi !

Magnus se redressa et passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Avec tellement plus d'amour, plus de passion, de confiance, de tendresse. Plus de tout. Leur discussion du matin même l'avait libéré d'un poids. Cette journée les avait plus uni que jamais. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il ne peut s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'avaient troublé dès les premières secondes où leur regard s'était croisé.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Mon ange, plus jamais je ne te laisserai, plus jamais…

Alec posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis tiens, pour toujours…

\- Jure-moi que personne n'aura ni ton corps, ni ton cœur !

\- Je te le jure…. Tu me le promets toi aussi ?

\- Oui, je te le promets !

\- Alors fais-moi tien…

Le soulevant légèrement par les hanches, il le tira sur son érection, avant de le faire glisser dessus. Alec enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son amant, alors que celui-ci le serrait dans ses bras, imprimant en lui de doux mais puissant va et viens. Remontant les jambes du jeune homme autour de ses hanches, il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, les faisant hurler tous deux de plaisir. Magnus le sentit trembler contre lui.

\- Viens mon amour… Viens avec moi…

Dans un soubresaut, le jeune homme se déversa alors entre eux, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant, qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, leurs corps en sueur. Magnus se retira d'Alec, arrachant un soupir de mécontentement à ce dernier. Il le reprit cependant très vite dans ses bras. Il caressa tendrement sa peau, se noyant dans ses yeux.

\- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques… Lui murmura-t-il.

Alec sentit les papillons dans son ventre, qui ne le quittaient plus à présent, s'emballer.

\- J'ai peur… Lui confia-t-il soudain.

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

\- Que tu t'en ailles, à nouveau. Que tu me repousses…

\- Non… Alexander, tout ça c'est fini, c'est derrière nous, d'accord ? Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre….

\- Ce ne sont pas des fausses promesses ?

\- Pas cette fois, non. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que dorénavant tu es ma seule et unique priorité. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu reviennes vivre avec moi…

\- Théoriquement, on n'a pas trop eu le temps pour ça…

\- Et bien prenons-le !

\- J'ai toujours la clé…

\- Dois-je comprendre que c'est un « oui » ?

\- Je sais pas… Épouse-moi et on verra !

\- Que.. Quoi ? Tu peux répéter là ?

\- Je t'ai dit, épouse-moi et on verra !

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?!

\- Si, très. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce que tu m'as confié, j'ai réalisé ce qu'était le fond du problème depuis le début. Mon nom, et le tien.

\- Ouais… D'accord, admettons. Et donc… ?

\- Et bien, si tu ne portais plus le nom de ton père, et moi plus celui du mien…

Comprenant où le jeune homme voulait en venir, le sourire de l'asiatique s'agrandit.

\- Oui quelle bonne idée, au lieu de porter seulement le nom de celui qui a tué mon frère, je porterais aussi celui de l'homme qui m'a violé !

Alec pâlit.

\- Je… Non, je… Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Alec… Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais le mariage ce n'est déjà pas trop mon truc à la base, mais… C'est un peu trop tôt, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si… Sûrement..

\- Hey, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton magnifique sourire. Mon amour… Tu n'as pas besoin de me passer la bague au doigt pour t'assurer que je reste à tes côtés ! Je t'aime, Alec, je t'aime sincèrement.

\- Je sais, mais… J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles…

\- Allez, viens là…

Alec se calla dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il passa le reste de la nuit à essayer de rassurer le jeune homme, une idée se germant dans son esprit…

 **Los Angeles**

Un journal dans les mains, Tessa ouvrait de grands yeux choqués. Jem, penché par-dessus son épaule, se tenait prêt à la calmer, persuadé qu'elle pouvait imploser à tout moment.

\- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire par « on a un problème » ! Fit Catarina, s'adressant à Tessa.

\- Comment… Comment a-t-il osé ?

\- Magnus lui fait vivre un enfer depuis des mois ! S'exclama Jem, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je veux pas dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Jem. Magnus l'a plus ou moins cherché ! Approuva Ragnor.

\- Ragnor ! S'offusqua Tessa.

\- Quoi ? Magnus est mon meilleur ami mais des fois il dépasse les bornes !

Tessa allait répondre mais Catarina mit fin à la dispute qui approchait.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Quand Magnus va voir ça, on va avoir droit à une troisième guerre mondiale !

\- On venait à peine de récupérer l'entreprise ! Gémit Tessa.

\- Sérieusement, Gray ?! S'exclama Catarina.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Parfois elle avait envie de partir loin, très loin de ce foutoir ! De se retrouver seule, avec Jem et leur bébé, loin de la folle vie de Magnus Bane…

\- Il est où en ce moment ? Leur demanda Jem.

\- Ça, c'est le deuxième problème. Annonça Ragnor.

\- Il est avec lui. Précisa Catarina devant les regards interrogateurs de Jem et Tessa. Et il ne répond à aucun de nos appels !

\- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient en froid ?

\- Oh voyons, Jem ! Magnus et Alec sont en froid toutes les deux secondes, puis ils copulent la seconde d'après ! S'énerva Tessa.

\- Il a décidé de le reconquérir. Ils sont parti en week-end ! Ricana Ragnor en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ! On n'est pas les seuls à avoir lu cet article ! Le Cercle va riposter, tu peux en être certain, et la police va s'en mêler ! Quant à Magnus, je doute qu'il apprécie de voir sa vie déballée d en détail en première page du New York Times ! S'exclama Catarina avec colère. Et je ne te donne pas deux jours avant que Miss Camille ne débarque à New York tout croc sorti !

\- Il faut prévenir Magnus… Conclut Tessa. On sait où il se trouve ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on serait ici si tel était le cas ?!

\- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… A attendre qu'il apprenne de lui-même que son petit ami a déballé sa vie à des journalistes…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisousss**_

 _ **PS : Non ne me tuez pas :p**_


	35. Chapter 36

**Nouvel os « On a besoin de toi »:D**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisoussss**


	36. Chapter 37

_**Lolitta : Merci beaucoup ça me touche :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 _ **Manon : Bon normalement tu ne devrais pas trop me détester :p**_

 _ **Guest : Un peu peut-être :p**_

 **New Hampshire**

Alec fit glisser ses lèvres sur le dos de son amant endormi. Remontant jusqu'à son cou, il y déposa un baiser.

\- Mon amour…

\- Hum… Grommela Magnus encore à moitié endormi.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le coussin, provoquant un ricanement de la part du jeune homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier frôla de ses doigts la peau nue de son amant, le faisant frissonner.

\- Alec, arrête… Je dors !

\- Plus maintenant, non !

\- Hummm…

Alec ricana de plus belle.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Magnus releva la tête, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant un air enfantin.

\- T'es sérieux là ?! Après la nuit qu'on a passée ? On a dormi à peine…

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet.

\- Trois heures… On a dormi trois heures, Alec ! Et j'ai besoin de mes neuf heures de sommeil, sinon je suis grognon !

\- D'une, ça ne me changera pas de d'habitude, de deux, moi je ne suis pas fatigué !

\- Tu m'étonnes… Murmura Magnus en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Alec s'assit sur lui, prenant soin de lui faire sentir son érection naissante.

\- J'hallucine… Marmonna Magnus. Bon sang pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi?! Sur tous les mecs et les femmes sur cette terre, il a fallu que je te choisisse à toi ! Le mec le plus obsédé sur cette terre !

\- Pas de chance ! Maintenant si tu as fini de râler, on pourrait peut-être passer à des choses plus intéressantes… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Son amant sourit.

\- D'accord mais je ne bouge pas, je reste là et…

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il tendit la main et s'en saisit.

\- Allo ?

-…

\- Tessa ? Qu'est-ce que… Non mais c'est une blague là ?!

Il regarda son téléphone, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Plus de batterie… Tu le crois ça ?! Se plaignit-il à Alec.

\- C'est pas ta journée, mon amour !

\- Non, effectivement ! Le réveil a déjà très mal commencé !

\- Hey ! Aucun réveil ne vaut un réveil à mes côtés !

Magnus se retourna et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Ça c'est sûr…

Alec se blottit contre lui.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, je sais, tu as envie de moi ! Laisse-moi dormir une heure de plus et je suis à toi !

\- Je n'allai pas dire ça !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, j'ai faim !

\- Ben mange !

Alec lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Magnus, suspicieux.

\- Ta grand-mère est là.

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Et je ne crois pas qu'on ait été très discret cette nuit…

\- Elle est sourde…

\- Vraiment?

\- Non ! Répondit Magnus en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle !

\- Si ! Franchement, tu n'avais qu'à pas hurler autant de plaisir et tu n'en serais pas là ! Cela dit je comprends, il n'y a pas meilleur coup que moi!

\- Je sais pas, faudrait que je vérifie !

\- Essaye et c'est la dernière chose que tu feras ! Le menaça Magnus.

\- Ouais, en attendant, il est hors de question que je descende seul ! En fait, je resterais bien là pendant que toi tu vas me chercher à manger !

\- Alors là, dans tes rêves !

\- S'il te plaît..

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu m'as chauffé dans le but que je sois définitivement réveillé pour aller te chercher à manger parce que tu n'oses pas descendre ?!

\- Je plaide coupable ! Rétorqua Alec en se retenant de rire !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me lever et descendre chercher à manger juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

\- Si tu le fais, tu auras une récompense.

\- Quel genre de récompense ? Lui demanda Magnus, soudain intéressé.

\- D'après toi ? Lui répondit Alec, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi en fait !

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?

Magnus lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Faut croire qu'on est fait pour être ensemble alors !

\- Faut croire… Murmura Alec, en lui rendant son baiser.

Ce dernier devint très vite plus sensuel…

 **New York**

Tessa tournait en rond dans la cuisine de Ragnor. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle.

\- Je ne te propose pas un café, tu me parais déjà bien sûr les nerfs.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Je devrais être auprès de ma fille à cette heure-ci !

\- Tu aurais pu rester auprès d'elle, tu sais.

\- Et te laisser annoncer à Magnus la nouvelle avec ton tact légendaire ?

\- Tu sais, Tessa, peut-être qu'il y a une très bonne explication à tout ça. Alors avant de condamner ce pauvre garçon, essayons d'abord de comprendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, Tessa lui répondit d'une voix qui trahissait fortement son agacement.

\- Une explication à quoi ? Tout est très clair.

\- Alec n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

Catarina, à la surprise de tous, éclata de rire.

\- Attends, tu peux répéter là ? Je croyais que tu n'approuvais la relation que Magnus entretenait avec ce gosse ?

\- Je ne l'approuvais pas. Et je pense toujours que Magnus nous aurait rendu un grand service à tous s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Mais c'est le cas, et s'il est heureux, alors…

\- Le problème c'est que ça risque de ne pas durer ! Lui fit Tessa. Je te signale qu'une armée de journalistes est postée devant chez lui, attendant désespérément qu'il rentre, et que monsieur ne répond pas au téléphone ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par eux ! Pas de cette façon ! Pas devant des milliers de gens !

\- Des millions, Gray ! Rectifia Catarina.

Tessa lui envoya un regard noir.

\- La précision n'était pas utile…

\- Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu serais que j'ai fait retirer l'article d'Internet.

\- Mais pour la version papier, c'est trop tard !

\- Oui mais j'ai pu éviter qu'il n'y ait de nouveaux tirages.

Tessa eut une exclamation de dédain et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Quel merdier… Comment on va se sortir de là ?

Catarina s'approcha d'elle alors que Ragnor grommelait qu'il allait aller lui faire du thé.

\- Tessa, je sais que tu es inquiète, mais la mort d'Ari…

\- Vous auriez pu me préciser que vous l'aviez fait assassiner !

\- Ni Ragnor, ni moi, n'y sommes pour quelque chose. Et personne n'est au courant de cette histoire, alors tu dois garder ça pour toi.

\- Mais Alec le sait, lui ! Comment pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il n'en parlera pas de ça aussi ?!

\- Comme l'a dit Ragnor, attendons d'en savoir plus avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Le Cercle va vouloir se venger ! Tous leurs noms sont cités, sans exception !

\- Je sais. Mais ils n'ont plus de chef.

\- Ah bon ? Et Valentin, tu en fais quoi ?

\- Magnus s'en occupe !

\- Comme il s'est occupé de son père ?! Je… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Elle fut alors prise d'un haut-le-cœur et se précipita vers les toilettes, manquant de renverser Ragnor au passage. Ce dernier, une tasse de thé à la main, soupira.

\- On aurait dû la laisser à Los Angeles…

 **New Hampshire**

Alec attrapa son amant par la taille, le ramenant dans le lit. Celui-ci rit et l'embrassa.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim ! Lui fit-il.

\- Oui, mais je crois que je préfère que tu restes près de moi.

Magnus lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre ?

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, oui.

\- On ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais Tessa risquerait de m'étrangler si je ne rentre pas pour m'occuper de l'entreprise. Elle était à prendre avec des pincettes lorsqu'elle était enceinte, mais je crois que depuis qu'elle a accouché, c'est pire. Tu verras quand ta sœur accouchera !

Alec tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? Elle… Non, elle n'est pas enceinte, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda Magnus, amusé. C'est une femme, elle a un petit ami…

\- Elle n'a que 16 ans !

\- Ouais… Ouais c'est vrai que ça fait jeune…

\- Mais… Mais elle n'est pas enceinte, hein?! Tu dis juste ça comme ça ?!

Magnus ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

\- Je rigole, Alec ! Tu verrais ta tête…

\- Très drôle !

\- Tu ne voudrais pas être tonton ?

\- Si, mais pas maintenant ! Puis c'est à moi d'être papa en premier !

\- Ça va être un peu compliqué…

\- Pourquoi ? On peut toujours adopter !

\- Ouais, on pourrait, mais on ne va pas le faire.

\- Tu… tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

\- Heu… Je sais pas… Je t'avoue que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question… Tu y as déjà… réfléchi, toi ? A ton âge ?

\- C'était un peu comme une évidence, en fait. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir…

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je devrais le savoir alors ?

Alec lui sourit et caressa ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je pense qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, tu n'as jamais cru cela possible. Jusqu'ici, tu ne t'autorisais même pas à aimer, alors envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant avoir des enfants ? Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu. Puis avec toi, une réponse claire m'aurait étonné.

\- Tu… tu m'en veux ?

\- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je sais pas, d'être aussi compliqué, peut-être…

\- Non… C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

\- Tu reviens vivre avec moi alors ?

\- Peut-être…

Magnus un sourire amusé sur le visage, finit par se lever, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Alec l'entendit lui ordonner de remettre sa gourmette. Souriant, il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, sur laquelle était posé le bijou. Il s'en saisit, et le fit tourner dans sa main. Il commençait à croire qu'ils pouvaient être enfin heureux tous les deux…

 **New York- Villa Lightwood**

Tapotant nerveusement son portable, Isabelle fixait le portail de la propriété. Des journalistes étaient postés à l'extérieur, espérant visiblement pouvoir avoir une interview exclusive d'un des fondateurs du Cercle.

\- Izzy ? L'appela Simon.

\- Ils me dégoûtent… Ce ne sont que des charognards ! Plus une histoire est sordide, plus ils s'en délectent ! Cracha-t-elle.

Simon posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais.. n'y fait pas attention…

\- Pourquoi mon frère a-t-il fait ça ?! Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il ait fait une chose pareille ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Il va perdre définitivement Magnus, je ne pourrai rien faire cette fois ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Répéta-t-elle.

\- Il pensait peut-être que tout était déjà fini entre eux. Tu sais, sur le coup de la colère on peut faire de drôles de choses. Et dieu sait qu'il était remonté contre lui.

\- Mon frère ne fait rien sur un coup de tête ! Tu le sais très bien ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui…

\- Izzy… L'article est signé de son nom, il est parti de sa boîte mail, de son ordinateur…

\- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire à sa place !

\- Qui ? Votre maison est plus gardée que la Maison Blanche elle-même !

Isabelle essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue.

\- Tu as pu parler à Clary ?

\- Oui… Elle est furieuse contre Alec.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Il a clairement désigné sa mère comme faisant partie du Cercle. Ajouté au nom de Valentin, tout le monde va la regarder comme une bête de foire ! Comment a-t-il pu… Tu te rends compte, il a déballé toute la vie de Magnus, ce que mon père lui a fait, tout ! Tout le monde est au courant maintenant !

\- Izzy, je sais…

\- Non tu ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas mon frère, je ne peux pas le croire !

Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte du jeune homme, qui la fixait anxieusement.

\- Jace semble penser comme toi…. Lui confia Simon.

\- Bien sûr ! Il connaît Alec autant que moi, il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille !

\- Ça fera peut-être bouger ton père…

\- Tu parles… On n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il a tiré sur Magnus… Personne ne sait où il est…

 **New Hampshire**

Lorsque Alec descendit, il trouva Magnus sur la terrasse, une cigarette à la main, sa grand-mère lui faisant des remontrances sur le fait qu'il fumait. Il leva les yeux au ciel et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle la lui arracha des mains et l'écrasa par terre.

\- Tu fumes trop ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Alec éclata de rire face à l'air choqué de son amant, qui n'osait cependant pas protester. Magnus se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais.

\- Tiens, tu es resté finalement toi ! Lui fit la vieille femme en haussant les sourcils.

\- Heu, oui… Je… On… Enfin…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je ne suis pas sourde !

Alec rougit et détourna le regard, sous le ricanement de Magnus. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison après avoir pris soin au passage d'ordonner à son petit-fils de ne pas rallumer une cigarette dès elle aurait le dos tourné. Alec le vit glisser discrètement dans le paquet celle qu'il était déjà en train de sortir.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la seule personne au monde que tu écoutes… Remarqua Alec.

\- Non, il y a toi aussi.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'écoutes à moi ? C'est nouveau ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

\- Ouais, si tu le dis… En tout cas, son jugement à elle semble beaucoup compter pour toi.

\- C'est vrai. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, alors j'essaye de ne pas trop la décevoir. Mais tu sais, ton jugement à toi aussi compte pour moi.

\- Je sais..

Alec caressa sa joue et Magnus sourit en apercevant la gourmette au poignet du jeune homme. Il y embrassa la peau fine.

\- Ne l'enlève plus jamais…

\- On verra…

\- Arrête ! Lui fit Magnus en riant, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse…

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Alexander… Tu sais bien…

\- Tu crois que tu as mérité que je te la donne ?

\- Franchement ? Je suis allé te chercher ton petit déjeuner ce matin ! Je me suis levé pour toi ! Je suis resté éveillé presque toute la nuit pour toi ! Alors oui, je pense l'avoir largement mérité !

Alec pouffa.

\- Et est-ce que tu penses que la question se pose ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais bien que je vais te répondre oui, tu sais bien que je meurs d'envie de me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, et de m'endormir chaque soir dans tes bras !

\- Hum… C'était pour être sûr !

Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un toussotement les fit se retourner. La grand-mère de Magnus les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vous me semblez bien proches pour des amis… Leur fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sourde ? Lui rétorqua Magnus.

\- Non, effectivement. Ne fait pas cette tête jeune homme, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alec. Je n'ai pas dormi là cette nuit.

\- A… A cause de nous ?

\- Oui et non.

\- C'est… C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que même si je ne voulais certainement pas assister à vos retrouvailles, je dors rarement chez moi le dimanche soir. On joue au poker toute la nuit avec des amies du village.

\- Vous… Vous jouez au poker ?! S'exclama Alec, surpris.

Elle s'assit à la table de la terrasse, et aligna des cartes de tarot devant elle.

\- Oui, et je suis même très douée. Ça t'étonne ? Tu me trouves trop vieille pour y jouer ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que.. enfin… C'est pas…

\- Je ne suis pas encore bonne pour la maison de retraite, tu sais !

\- J'en doute pas une seule seconde !

\- C'est pas ce que tu semblais dire…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Non, mais ton expression parlait pour toi !

\- Non, je… Tu peux me sortir de là ?! Finit-il par dire à un Magnus hilare.

\- Mon ange, tu ne vois pas qu'elle se fout de toi ?!

Il échangea un regard complice avec sa grand-mère, et Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas besoin de demander de qui il tient son caractère… Leur fit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

\- Je crois que tu l'as vexé. Fit Magnus à sa grand-mère.

\- Il s'en remettra. Je l'aime bien tu sais..

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai ton approbation alors ?

\- Tu l'as, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle change quelque chose. L'amour qui vous lie est bien plus fort que tout cela…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as lu dans tes cartes ?

\- Il y a des choses qui ne nécessitent pas le pouvoir de la vision…

\- Le pouvoir de la vision… n'importe quoi… Bon, j'y vais. Et oui, je repasse bientôt, promis.

\- Tu reviendras plus tôt que tu ne le crois…

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- A bientôt alors…

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Fais attention. Tu vas avoir encore de dures épreuves à traverser…

\- Tu pourrais m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles des fois ? Je sais pas, dis à tes cartes de me prédire une vie paisible, pour une fois !

\- Elles t'en promettent une avec Alec, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Tu sais que je n'y crois pas ? A tous ces trucs-là… Rajouta-t-il en désignant les cartes.

\- La mort est sur tout les tirages que je fais à ton sujet…

\- Et c'est mauvais je suppose ?

\- Pas forcément… Pas si tu continues sur le chemin que tu as pris…

 **Plus tard**

\- Alec, pour la centième fois, c'est des conneries tout ça ! S'exclama Magnus.

Alec et lui avaient pris la route une heure plus tôt, et Magnus avait passé son temps à rassurer le jeune homme sur la « prédiction » de sa grand-mère. Alec avait entendu leur conversation, et semblait la prendre plus au sérieux que son amant.

\- La Mort, Magnus, la Mort ! A chaque fois, elle a dit ! Ce ne peut pas être un hasard !

\- Écoute, il ne faut pas que tu prennes tout ça au sérieux !

\- Tu me jures que tu vas rappeler tes hommes ? Tu vas leur dire qu'ils ne tuent pas Valentin ?

\- Oui, Alec. Je l'ai déjà fait. Le gars que j'avais envoyé a même récupéré sa femme…

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'avais fait enlever…

\- Hey, elle était enfermée dans un hôtel 5 étoiles, il y a pire comme vie !

\- Hum… Et cet homme, tu vas lui faire quoi ?

\- Il ira en prison…

\- Tu me jures ?

Magnus soupira et arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Alec.

Son amant pris alors son visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les siens.

\- Je te jure qu'il n'y aura plus de mort entre nous, d'accord ? Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est toi et moi ! On va rentrer, et reprendre notre vie de zéro. Toi et moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Alec…

Le jeune homme posa alors son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu me promets que quoi qui se passe, on restera soudé ?

\- Oui, Alexander, je te le promets.

\- Et si les choses tournent mal, on se battra ensemble ? Peu importe les décisions que l'on prendra ? Peu importe nos choix ?

\- Oui… Ensemble.

\- Alors rentrons à New York…

 **Argentine- Buenos Aires**

Robert arrêta son pick-up dans un crissement de pneus. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra à l'intérieur. Robert redémarra aussitôt, dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Lui demanda l'homme d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Détends-toi Val, j'évite juste de me faire remarquer. Je suis recherché figure-toi. Et toi aussi.

\- Ouais, tu penseras à remercier ton fils pour son article !

Robert secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le reconnais pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire une chose pareille.

Valentin eut une exclamation de dédain et lui lança un regard dégoûté.

\- C'est le fils de Bane qui pose problème ! On n'en serait pas là si tu savais tirer ! Tu l'as raté deux fois, deux fois !

-Je ne me raterai pas la prochaine fois !

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? On ne peut pas rentrer aux États-Unis, on serait arrêté avant d'avoir passé la frontière ! Ton fils s'en est assuré !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Certains de mes hommes me sont encore fidèles…

 **PDV Alec**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'on roulait, lorsque Magnus arrêta sa voiture sur une aire de repos.

\- Tu veux que je conduise? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non merci. Je tiens à rentrer en vie !

\- Hey ! Je conduis mieux que toi je te signale !

\- La dernière fois que je suis monté dans une voiture que tu conduisais, on a eu un accident !

\- Par ta faute ! M'offusquais-je.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ricana-t-il. Mille excuses, mon ange !

Il me fit un clin d'œil, alluma une cigarette et sortit, s'appuyant contre le capot de la voiture. Je l'imitais.

\- On sera à New York dans combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé ?

\- Pas spécialement…

\- On y sera avant la nuit… Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Je sais pas, tu as récupéré ton appart ?

\- Ahhh merde, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ça !

\- Ben voilà, tu as ta réponse !

Il m'attira alors dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes la nuit loin de moi.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Ma mère ne te laissera pas rentrer chez moi. L'autre fois elle l'a fait pour calmer la police et les rumeurs, mais…

\- L'hôtel, ça existe…

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ?

\- C'est un oui, alors ?

\- Oui, un grand oui même !

Il rit.

\- Parfait, alors. Je vais quand même appeler Catarina pour savoir où s'en en est. Peut-être qu'elle a récupéré mon appartement.

\- Et pour le reste ? C'est réglé ?

\- Oui. J'ai dû mettre le Pandémonium en gérance, mais je l'ai récupéré aussi.

\- Le grand Magnus Bane a récupéré l'intégralité de sa fortune alors ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Il me manque encore deux, trois trucs !

Le voyant prendre son téléphone, je réalisais que je n'avais toujours pas récupéré le mien. Je fouillais la voiture, sans succès.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? Me demanda Magnus.

\- Mon portable… Je crois que je l'ai vraiment perdu.

\- Tu perds toujours tout de toute façon…

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

Il me sourit. Je me penchais par-dessus son épaule.

\- Wow, 30 appels manqués ! C'est du harcèlement là ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Ouais, c'est bizarre. Ils n'ont laissé aucun message.

\- Ça ne devait pas être important.

\- Ah qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils sont perdus sans moi ! Un peu comme toi, quoi !

\- Alors là, pas du tout ! Je survis parfaitement sans toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Je le vis ensuite froncer les sourcils, son téléphone collé contre son oreille. Son interlocuteur sembla répondre.

\- Cat' pourquoi tu…

-…

\- Heu oui, il est avec moi, pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous m'avez harcelé d'appels ?!

\- …

\- Non, il était déchargé.

-…

\- Je sais pas, dans trois ou quatre heures.

-…

\- D'accord, je passerai.

-…

\- Non pas seul, Alec sera là.

-…

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure…

Il raccrocha et secoua la tête.

\- Un problème ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sais pourquoi elle m'appelait ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ils m'appelaient ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils avaient peur que tu m'aies jeté et que je sois en train de me morfondre dans un coin ! Comme si une telle chose était possible !

\- Ce qui est bien avec toi, mon amour, c'est que tu débordes de confiance en toi !

Il s'approcha de moi et me poussa contre le capot de la voiture, se collant à moi, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux…

\- Oh tu sais, je le sais déjà.

Il m'embrassa et je nouais mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Si je ne me retenais pas, je te ferais l'amour ici et maintenant…. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Et tu te retiens, parce que… ?

\- Parce que j'ai du respect pour toi. Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour sur le capot de ma voiture au bord d'une aire d'autoroute !

\- Fais attention, tu vas finir par devenir un vrai gentleman !

\- Il y a un début à tout tu sais. Allez, remonte dans cette voiture !

 **Plus tard- New York-** **Fin PDV Alec**

Magnus gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison de son ami. Il remarqua immédiatement la voiture de Catarina et celle de Tessa, mais ce ne fut qu'après l'exclamation d'Alec, qu'il réalisa que celle d'Isabelle était aussi présente, ainsi qu'une autre, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais que son amant désigna comme étant celle de son meilleur ami, Jace.

\- D'accord. Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à un comité d'accueil..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ?! S'exclama Alec. Tu… tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

Le voyant inquiet, Magnus lui prit la main.

\- Hey, détends-toi. S'il y avait eu un problème, on le serait, ok ?

\- Ouais, mais… Pourquoi ils sont tous là ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets, et qu'ils veulent vérifier que l'on ne sait pas entre tués !

\- Hum… J'espère que ce n'est que ça…

\- Alexander…

Magnus l'attira contre lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Tu te poses trop de questions. Arrête de réfléchir. Tout va bien, ok ?

\- Ok…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Lui fit Alec en souriant.

\- Alors on va rentrer, on va les rassurer, et après je t'emmènerai dans un endroit sublime et te ferais l'amour toute la nuit. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, ça me va.

\- Alors viens…

Lui prenant la main, Magnus l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il sonna et rentra aussitôt. Leurs amis les attendaient dans le salon. Voyant leurs têtes, Magnus perdit son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda-t-il.

Il sentit Alec se tendre. Ragnor tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

\- Il serait préférable que tu nous laisses seuls.

\- Il n'ira nulle part ! Lui rétorqua Magnus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Magnus, il faudrait que l'on te parle et nous préférerions qu'il ne soit pas là. Lui expliqua Catarina.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard que Jace lançait à son meilleur ami. Il fut surpris d'y lire de la colère. Et visiblement, Alec aussi.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Devant le silence de ses amis, Tessa s'avança vers Alec et lui tendit un journal.

\- Tu as une explication ?

Tremblant, il se saisit du journal, et lut l'article que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué. Il se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus, qui, ayant lu par-dessus son épaule en même temps que lui, était blanc comme un linge. Il fixait son jeune amant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Sors d'ici…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Non ne me tuez pas je vous promets que le prochain chapitre n'est pas si dramatique que ça, je le promets !**_


	37. Chapter 38

**Nouvel os : « je te fascine »**

 **Gros bisoussssss**


	38. Chapter 39

_**Me re voila :D C'était long je sais mais en ce moment j'ai trop de choses à faire:/**_

 _ **Sorryyyy**_

 _ **Manon : Peut-être pas non, mais je promets que ce ne sera pas si dramatique que ça, du moins pour ce chapitre après ça risque de repartir en cacahuètes :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Ah ça j'aime bien les embêter un peu :D**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mes yeux glissaient pourtant sur les lignes de ce maudit article. Mais ce n'est que quand ils se posèrent sur son nom, le nom de celui que j'aimais, que la réalité me revint en pleine face. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux bleus, et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, je savais que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'était pas derrière tout ça. Il ne me m'aurait jamais trahi. Pas lui. J'avais douté, c'est vrai, pendant une infime seconde, mais ces doutes s'étaient envolés à la minute où nos regards s'étaient croisés. Il était évident que quelqu'un voulait nous tourner l'un contre l'autre…

\- Sors d'ici… Murmurais-je.

\- Magnus, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! S'il te plaît…

Il posa sa main sur mon bras, mais je le repoussais. Cela me faisait mal, mais tant que je saurais pas qui est derrière tout ça, cette personne doit penser qu'elle a gagné. Autrement dit, je dois feindre la colère envers lui.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Lui crachais-je, haineux.

J'espérais être suffisamment crédible. Je ne pensais pas que celui ou celle qui voulait me nuire était dans cette pièce, mais la vie m'avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Et les derniers événements m'emmenaient à douter de tout et de tout le monde. De tout le monde sauf de la personne que j'étais en train de faire souffrir. L'éclat de souffrance dans ses yeux me fit aussi mal que si ça avait été moi qui avais reçu ces mots.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça ! Se défendit-il.

Je crevais d'envie de lui hurler que je le savais, que je ne doutais pas de lui, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Reculant un peu plus, je m'appuyais contre le meuble en bois derrière moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus Ragnor, qui me fixait d'un air inquiet. Je le repoussais violemment.

\- Sortez tous ! Dégagez ! Leur hurlais-je.

Cette fois, je ne jouais pas. J'avais besoin d'être seul. J'aperçus Alec faire un pas vers moi mais Jace l'arrêta et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Les autres les suivirent. J'entendis vaguement Isabelle me dire que je ne pouvais pas croire Alec coupable de tout ça, qu'il y avait forcément une explication. Puis elle sortit à son tour. De l'extérieur, me parvinrent des bribes d'une dispute qui semblait avoir éclaté entre eux tous. Puis j'entendis des portes claquer, le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture, et le crissement de pneus. Quelqu'un hurla le nom d'Alec, et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Saisissant mon portable, je lui envoyais un message et lui demandais de me rejoindre sur les docks. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait…

 **PDV Alec**

Je faisais les cent pas dans un entrepôt sur les docks. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. La boule au ventre, j'attendais qu'il arrive. Je l'espérais en tout cas… Ces mots m'avaient brisé, puis j'avais reçu son message me demandant de le rejoindre ici. Mais les minutes passaient, et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de voiture se fit entendre. Je me retournais au moment où elle s'arrêtait à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque je le vis en sortir, et me précipitais dans ses bras.

\- Dis-moi que tu sais que ce n'est pas moi, je t'en supplie !

\- Alexander…

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je sentis sa main fourrager dans mes cheveux.

\- Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'est pas toi…

Je posais mon front contre le sien, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il les essuya.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tant que je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça, je pense que c'est mieux si les gens pensent que toi et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes amis, et les miens ! Ce n'est pas eux qui…

\- Je sais. Mais moins il y a de gens qui savent, mieux sait. C'est juste une mesure de précaution.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt avant de refermer derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici. Des journalistes sont devant mon appartement, le Pandémonium… Tous les endroits que je possède, en somme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je sais pas… Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de répondre à leurs questions… En fait, je ne sais pas trop où aller… Même chez Catarina ou Ragnor, ce n'est pas possible. A peine suis-je sortie de chez lui, qu'une armée de journalistes, sortie de je ne sais où, m'est tombé dessus…

Je scrutais son visage. Il avait les traits tirés, et avait le visage pâle. On aurait pu croire qu'il était malade. Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, les yeux baissés.

\- J'ai l'impression de… J'ai eu l'impression de revivre à nouveau ce cauchemar avec le Cercle…

Je sentis sa main, qui serrait toujours la mienne, trembler. Je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là… Je sais où tu peux aller, là où les journalistes ne te trouveront pas : chez ta grand-mère.

\- Ouais… Elle avait raison finalement : je vais retourner la voir plus tôt que prévu…

\- Hum… Écoute, ça va aller, ok ? Je vais m'en occuper, je vais trouver qui est derrière tout ça et comment il s'y est pris. Toi, reste en dehors de ça. Reste chez ta grand-mère le temps que ça se tasse, je vais empêcher les journalistes de t'approcher.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas trente six mille personnes qui peuvent avoir fait ça. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui connaît les détails de ce qui s'est passé avec le Cercle. Le seul truc qui cloche c'est qu'il y a des choses que je suis le seul à savoir et…

Il se tut brusquement et leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Le cahier que je t'ai donné ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Où est-il?

\- Là où je l'ai mis. Je l'ai caché sous la lame de parquet, dans ma chambre.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Sérieusement, Alec ?

\- Quoi ? Il est où le problème ?

\- Alec, même ton petit frère c'est que tu planques des trucs là !

Je baissais les yeux.

\- Tu crois que...que quelqu'un l'a trouvé ?

\- Oui. A moins que tu ne m'aies trahi !

Je m'écartais de lui.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je…

\- Excuse-moi… Me fit-il en me ramenant vers lui. Excuse-moi…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Après tout, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux le cacher, tu as raison…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Puis, Isabelle dit que l'article a été envoyé de ton adresse mail, et… Et celui qui a fait ça, savait que tu étais en contact avec le Times…

\- Qui ? Personne ne le savait !

\- Vraiment ? Tu es certain de ça ? Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as passé ce dernier mois collé à ton garde du corps !

\- Raj ? Non, c'est impossible ! Il n'aurait jamais…

\- Ce type me déteste ! Me coupa-t-il. Il te veut, et il ferait tout pour te récupérer ! Je ferais la même chose…

\- Si c'est vraiment lui, je te jure que je vais le lui faire amèrement regretter !

\- En fait, ça m'arrangerait que tu restes en dehors de ça.

\- Mais je ne vais pas t'écouter, tu le sais ça, non ?

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Oui, je le sais… Je pensais que ce cauchemar était fini, qu'on en avait tous les deux fini avec ça, mais encore une fois le passé me rattrape. Peut-être que je ne peux pas être heureux en fait. Peut-être que le bonheur ne m'est pas destiné…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Tu trouves que c'est n'importe quoi, toi ? Rien ne va…

\- Hey…

Je pris son visage en coupe, et vis des larmes perler dans ses yeux mordorés.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas venir avec moi, on retourne chez ta grand-mère, et tu te reposes, tu ne t'occupes pas de cette histoire. Tes amis le feront pour toi. Je le ferai pour toi.

\- Si tu t'en occupes, les gens sauront pour nous deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

\- Alec, je…

\- Magnus, non. Tu me laisses faire ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce qu'on te dit !

\- C'est à moi de gérer ça ! A moi seul !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je… C'est mon histoire, c'est… Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se mêle de ça, je…

\- Écoute-moi… Essaye de te calmer, ok ?

\- Je suis calme !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Regarde tes mains, elles tremblent.

Il baissa les yeux vers elles.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas t'en occuper ! Mon amour…

Il releva la tête vers moi.

\- J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi… Me confia-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Je suis là. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il acquiesça timidement de la tête.

\- Allez, viens, on rentre…

\- Rentrer où ? Je n'ai pas le courage de prendre la route maintenant… Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai envie de rester là, loin des journalistes, loin des gens qui vont me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire !

Je jetais un œil autour de moi, inspectant l'entrepôt.

\- Je veux bien mais passer la nuit ici risque de ne pas être très confortable !

\- Quelle importance…

\- Magnus, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Viens, je vais conduire !

\- Non ! Hurla presque Magnus. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger ! En fait, j'ai envie de rester seul !

\- Ah non, hein, tu me refais pas ce coup-là !

\- Quel coup ?!

\- Le coup je repousse tout le monde et je deviens un véritable crétin ! Tu m'as fait la promesse que toi et moi, on resterait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive ! Et je te garantis que tu vas la respecter, je vais m'en assurer !

Magnus me toisa froidement.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue ! Lui fis-je en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entraînant de force vers ma voiture.

 **Fin PDV Alec- New York- NYPD**

Luke se frotta les tempes. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Sous ses yeux, l'article du New York Times, paru quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Ces nouveaux éléments allaient l'obliger à rouvrir l'enquête sur la mort d'Ari. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il passa nerveusement une main sur son front. Jocelyne était impliquée dans tout ça. La femme qu'il aimait se retrouvait une nouvelle fois rattachée clairement aux horreurs commises par le Cercle, alors qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Elle avait fait partie de leur « groupe » lorsqu'elle était avec Valentin, le père de sa fille, mais depuis elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux, avec tout ça… Comment Alec Lightwood avait-il eu l'audace d'écrire de telles choses ? Il était ami avec Clary, alors pourquoi avait-il pris le risque de nuire à sa mère ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu vouloir nuire à ce point à Magnus Bane ? Pour Luke, il était évident que ces deux-là étaient fous l'un de l'autre, et donc il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Alec avait pu s'en prendre à lui de cette façon ! Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qui clochait. C'était en s'en tirer les cheveux. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'un élément important lui échappait. D'une, pour lui, le rôle d'Ari au sein du Cercle allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il en avait avoué, ou de ce qui en avait été prouvé. Luke referma le dossier et soupira. Ses supérieurs n'allaient pas lui laisser le choix. Il allait devoir rouvrir le dossier sur la mort d'Ari, il allait devoir mettre le coupable derrière les barreaux. Mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Ari était une ordure, et à ses yeux, il avait parfaitement mérité son sort….

 **New Hampshire- PDV Alec**

Lorsque je me garais dans l'allée, je soupirais. A peine parti, voilà que nous étions de retour. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais on avait roulé toute la nuit, et le soleil commençait à se lever. Magnus n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, gardant les yeux fixaient sur la route. Il restait dans une attitude froide et indifférente, mais au fond je savais qu'il bouillonnait de rage. A peine la voiture arrêtée, que les lumières du cottage s'allumèrent. La porte s'ouvrit, et sa grand-mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Magnus descendit de voiture et je le suivis. Il passa devant sa grand-mère et lui lança un « surtout ne me dis pas « je te l'avais dit ! », avant de monter à l'étage.

\- Il… Il a eu une journée un peu difficile… L'excusais-je auprès de la vieille femme.

\- Je sais.

Je fixais son visage et n'y vus aucune trace d'animosité à mon égard.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est moi qui…

\- Non. Me coupa-t-elle. En effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas ! Rétorquais-je.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hausse les sourcils et s'en aille sans me répondre, je fus étonné de l'entendre soupirer, las.

\- Viens, rentre. Allons discuter.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison, jusque dans le salon. Elle me fit signe de m'installer dans le canapé, et déposa une tasse de thé devant moi. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face, et me regarda fixement.

\- J'ai bien connu ta famille, tu sais.

\- Je me doute, oui…

\- Eux et les Bane se détestaient. Je n'avais jamais vu deux familles se déchiraient autant. Quand j'étais jeune, j'allais dans la même école que ton grand-père et le père d'Ari. Ils se haïssaient. A l'époque déjà, les deux familles avaient chacune leurs « alliés ». Leur haine divisait New York en deux clans. Quartier par quartier, petit à petit. Dans leur soif d'anéantir le camp adverse, ils ont fini par diriger la ville, contrôlant les médias, les industries, le commerce. Ils ne se mélangeaient jamais. C'était les Bane d'un côté, les Lightwood de l'autre. Et si tu voulais avoir une chance de te faire une place dans cette ville, il valait mieux que tu choisisses un camp. Cette ville a longtemps fonctionné comme cela, sans que ça ne dérange qui que ce soit. Mais un jour, Ari s'est retrouvé dans la même université que Robert. Et le destin se jouant souvent de nous, ils sont devenu « amis ». Mais ils le cachaient. Leurs familles seraient devenu folles de rage si elles avaient appris la vérité. Le Cercle a alors fini par se faire connaître mais personne n'en connaissait les membres. Il y avait des rumeurs, bien sûr, mais ceux qui savaient la vérité se taisaient. Beaucoup s'en fichaient. Je faisais partie de ceux-là, jusqu'au jour où le chemin de ma fille a croisé celui d'Ari. Lorsque ce garçon a franchi le seuil de ma maison, j'ai su qui fallait me méfier de lui. J'ai mis Katryn en garde, mais elle était obnubilée par lui. Puis j'ai vu ma fille s'éloigner petit à petit de moi. Ari savait que je ne l'aimais pas, et il faisait tout pour m'écarter.

\- Vous saviez qu'ils faisaient partie du Cercle ?

\- Oui. Un soir, alors que je venais de quitter le chevet d'une amie à moi, mourante, j'ai surpris Ari derrière les docks. Stephen, Valentin et Robert étaient avec lui. Ils riaient. J'étais surprise de voir Ari et Robert entretenir de si bonnes relations alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à crier haut et fort, à qui voudrait l'entendre, qu'ils se détestaient. Alors je me suis cachée et j'ai écouté ce qu'ils se racontaient. Je les ai entendu parler du Cercle et de tous les projets qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient tous les quatre soif de gloire et de richesse.

Elle eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Comme s'ils ne l'étaient déjà pas assez…. Mais ça ne leur suffisait pas. Ils voulaient le monde à leurs pieds.

Elle garda un moment le silence, puis repris la parole.

\- J'ai lu les journaux, tu sais. Je suis peut-être recluse ici depuis des années, mais je sais ce qui se passe au-dehors. Et je ne crois pas une seule seconde que Valentin ait menacé ton père ou Ari.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait ? Mais Ari a dit que…

\- Allons, tu es un jeune homme intelligent. Ari mentait comme il respirait.

\- Mais…

Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu.

\- Alec, cet article, il ne s'en prend pas qu'à mon fils. Il s'en prend aussi aux membres du Cercle. Et je dirais même qu'ils en sont particulièrement la cible.

\- Magnus n'en serait qu'un dommage collatéral ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que je pense. Ari était effrayé, quelque chose lui faisait peur.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle passa une main sur les cartes étendues devant elle.

\- Je l'ai lu… Il avait peur… Ils ont tous peur…

\- Mais peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait effrayer des monstres ?!

\- Un monstre encore plus effroyable qu'eux. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre sur l'évasion d'Ari. Beaucoup trop pour que cela ne cache rien.

\- Peut-être que Maureen…

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Cette petite est rongée par le lourd traumatisme qu'elle a subi. Elle n'est pas une menace.

\- Elle m'a torturé pendant des jours ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Oui, elle est instable. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu monter un tel stratagème.

\- Elle, peut-être bien que non, mais peut-être a-t-elle eut de l'aide…

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais je ne vois pas Camille faire une telle chose.

\- Mais elle pourrait ? Elle en aurait les capacités ?!

\- Oui. Probablement.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! Conclus-je.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de calmer ta jalousie, Alexander !

Je me retournais et aperçus Magnus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Elle est bien plus capable de faire ça que Raj ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que ton ex petit ami soit coupable car ça te donne trop mauvaise conscience !

\- Ouais, voilà, c'est ça ! Comment tu as fait pour deviner ?! Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

\- Ça suffit ! Nous fit taire sa grand-mère.

Magnus lui obéit. Je finissais par m'y habituer mais cela me surprenait encore de le voir obéir à quelqu'un aussi vite.

\- Vous avez besoin de rester souder, vous disputer n'arrangera pas les choses. Rajouta-t-elle.

Elle se leva et posa une main sur la joue de Magnus.

\- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux.

\- Il va bien falloir que je les affronte un jour ou l'autre… Mon portable n'arrête pas de sonner.

\- Les journalistes ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Qui d'autres… Ils veulent tous une interview exclusive.

\- Donne-moi ton portable ! Lui ordonnais-je.

\- Il est déjà au fond du lac, derrière la maison… Me fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je souris alors que sa grand-mère quittait la pièce après lui avoir assuré qu'aucun journaliste ne viendrait ici. Je m'avançais vers lui et l'attirais dans mes bras.

\- Peu importe qui est derrière tout ça, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ouais… Pour ce que ça change de toute façon…

Il s'écarta de moi et monta dans sa chambre. Je le suivis. Il sortit sur le balcon, une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Je m'en saisis et tirais une taff. Je me mis à tousser, et il me jeta un regard moqueur.

\- Tu es ridicule, mon ange.

\- Hum. Je pensais que ce serait peut-être meilleur que la dernière fois. Visiblement, non.

Il me l'arracha des mains.

\- Allez redonne-moi ça avant que tu ne deviennes accro !

\- Pour l'instant, j'en suis surtout jaloux. Elles touchent tes lèvres plus souvent que moi…

Il me recracha la fumée au visage, et je toussais à nouveau, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Hey ! Protestais-je.

\- Tu parles trop !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui !

Jetant la cigarette au loin, je collais brutalement son torse contre le mien.

\- Dans ce cas, fais-moi taire…

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Me fit-il en me repoussant.

\- Magnus, je sais que…

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'on parle dans cet article !

\- Non, mais c'est en mon nom que toutes ses horreurs ont été écrites !

\- C'était ton idée à la base…

\- Non, c'est faux. Moi ce que je voulais, c'était envoyer le Cercle en prison et…

\- Et tu aurais été obligé de parler de moi !

\- Je n'aurais pas cité ton nom ! Et je ne l'aurais pas fait de cette manière !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu me crois capable de te faire du mal ?! Sérieusement ?!

Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Non… Je sais bien que non… Soupira-t-il.

Je scrutais son visage.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, et ce n'est pas la solution. La vengeance n'a jamais rien résolu.

\- Je ne vais pas me venger. Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je t'ai promis que tu serais ma priorité, que tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je l'entendis parfaitement. J'étais inquiet. Je le connaissais, il était capable de tout. Surtout lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, vulnérable…

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne vais pas fuir, pas cette fois. Si je veux que tout cela cesse et que toi et moi nous puissions être enfin heureux, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Répétais-je, l'anxiété faisant trembler ma voix.

\- Je vais parler aux journalistes…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	39. Chapter 40

_**Nouvel os « Je ne peux te survivre »**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	40. Chapter 41

_**Nouvel os « On ne change pas le passé » disponible !**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_


	41. Chapter 42

_**Manon : Oui peut-être est-ce un peu trop facile de l'accuser ce pauvre Raj :p Magnus le soupçonne mais c'est plus la jalousie qui parle que la raison:p Ah ne t'inquiète pas ils en auront tout de même des moments de bonheur promissss :)**_

Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement. Raphaël me manquait. Terriblement. Un nouvel article était paru, débitant des horreurs sur lui, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Autant je pouvais accepter qu'on raconte n'importe quoi sur moi, autant lorsque ça le touchait à lui… Serrant le rebord du balcon de mes mains, je baissais le regard vers elles. Elles tremblaient encore. Respirant profondément, j'essayais de me calmer. Je réalisais que j'avais été ignoble avec Alec. Et avec ma grand-mère. Je les avais repoussés, et plutôt violemment. Cet article, repris par ces crevard de journalistes, m'avaient fait rentrer dans une colère noire. Et quand j'étais dans cet état-là, personne ne pouvait me calmer. Il fallait attendre que je me calme seul… J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui était assez fou pour prendre le risque d'affronter à nouveau ma colère.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, Alec… Lui fis-je.

La tension faisait trembler ma voix. Je voulais être seul… Je sentis alors des mains se poser sur mes hanches et des lèvres se poser sur ma tempe. Étonnamment, je me surpris à me caler un peu plus contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte, mais ne dit pas un mot. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, silencieux, puis il sécha une nouvelle larme qui s'était échappée de mes yeux.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer…. Me murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tout ira beaucoup mieux après ?!

\- Non, mais tu tiens à peine debout alors ce serait plus judicieux.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Ok.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Les siens étaient posés sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son regard.

\- Pour… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- A propos de quoi ? Du salon que tu as saccagé ?

\- En autres…

Il rit, d'un rire si sincère que je sentis l'intégralité de ma colère s'envoler.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ta grand-mère l'est assez pour nous deux. Tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure la prochaine fois que tu croiseras son chemin.

\- Je m'excuserai…

\- Ce serait bien la première personne à avoir cet honneur !

\- Comme si je ne m'étais jamais excusé auprès de toi !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pas cette fois. Ta réaction était légitime.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part… Passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'attirais à moi pour un doux baiser. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'apaisèrent, et je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Rompant notre baiser, je lui chuchotais un petit « merci ». Il me sourit.

\- Ouais, tu fais bien de me remercier, tu mériterais que je te fasse la gueule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

\- T'auras peut-être pas à attendre longtemps…

Il blêmit et posa ses mains sur mes joues, encadrant mon visage.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

\- Rien… Murmurais-je en détournant le regard.

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de penser à ça, tu m'entends ?!

Je ne répondis pas, plongé dans mes pensées. Combien de fois y avais-je déjà pensé ? J'avais perdu le compte depuis longtemps…

\- Si tu fais ça, je meurs avec toi. Je ne vivrais pas dans un monde où tu n'es pas !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule… L'amour, ce n'est pas éternel…

\- Mais je ne t'aime pas. Je te hais, mais à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, et il paraît que la haine, elle, est éternelle.

Malgré moi, je laissais échapper un sourire et soupirais.

\- Détends-toi, je ne ferai jamais ça. J'irai forcément en Enfer, ça me tente pas trop…

\- Le Paradis te tente mieux ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben tu comptes en faire partie ? Non parce que si tel est le cas, ça risque de fortement ressembler à l'Enfer !

M'attrapant par la taille, il me colla à lui et me murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je te suivrai où que tu sois : dans ce monde, au Paradis ou en Enfer…

\- Je vais presque commencer à vouloir espérer que ces deux-là existent…

\- Pourquoi ne pas y croire ?

\- Il n'y a pas de justice pour les vivants, crois-tu vraiment qu'il y en a une dans la mort ?

\- J'ose l'espérer, oui…

Je caressais sa joue.

\- Alexander, tu pourrais me promettre quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux…

\- Garde cette innocence que tu as, ne laisse jamais personne la détruire.

\- Pour ça il va falloir que tu restes près de moi… Sinon je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

\- Ça ne me met pas du tout la pression !

\- A peine…

Je ris et l'embrassais à nouveau. Le soulevant dans mes bras, je le portais jusqu'au lit et le couchais sur le matelas. Le surplombant de mon corps, je capturais à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Alec.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je suis là, ok ? Je serai toujours là. Même quand tu pètes complètement les plombs.

\- Ce n'était pas contre toi…

\- Je sais. Je te l'ai dit, ta réaction était compréhensible. Je sais que la perte de Raphaël est encore douloureuse, et…

\- Ils salissent sa mémoire !

\- Je sais ! On va rectifier ça, je te le promets ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de parler aux journalistes pour le moment. Tu es trop à fleur de peau.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à dire que c'était un gamin détraqué ! Parce que ce n'était pas vrai, il…

\- Je sais, Magnus, je sais ! Écoute, si tu veux leur parler il va falloir que tu prépares exactement ce que tu vas dire, que tu anticipes leur question.

\- Je sais ! Je sais faire je te rappelle !

\- Bien… On le préparera ensemble. Et je serai là, ok ?

\- Non, ils ne doivent pas nous voir ensemble !

\- Peu importe. Si je vois que ça ne va pas, j'interviendrais !

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je sais jouer avec les journalistes. Je sais quoi leur dire pour qu'il me lâche. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la presse qui m'inquiète mais la police. Tu as entendu Jace comme moi, ils ont re ouvert l'enquête sur la mort d'Ari !

Je chassais sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Son meilleur ami l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour l'informer de ce détail quelque peu dérangeant…

\- Ils n'ont aucune preuve.

\- J'espère…

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés. Entremêlant mes doigts aux siens, je réfléchissais.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à New York. Lui annonçais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire de déclaration d'ici ?!

\- Non… Il faut que je sois présent, sinon autant avouer aux flics que je suis coupable. S'ils pensent que je me cache…

Il me jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir pour Ari ?

\- Je n'étais pas présent.

\- Non mais c'est toi qui as fait libérer Maureen et Etta. Et elles, étaient présentes. Et je ne te parle même pas de Camille. S'ils remontent jusqu'à elles…

\- Aucun risque ! Le coupais-je. Là où elles sont, personne ne les trouvera, jamais !

\- Sauf si elles décident de rentrer…

\- C'est vrai que Camille pourrait revenir…

Alec ferma les yeux. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

\- Magnus, je… Je le sens pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je voudrais que tu restes ici ! Et si moi je leur parlais aux journalistes ? Si je leur disais que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cet article, que tout est faux ?!

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux, on en a déjà parlé ! Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est vraiment derrière tout ça, et quelle en est la vraie raison, tu restes en dehors de ça ! Si on te pause des questions, tu ne réponds pas ! C'est clair ?!

Il ne me répondit pas, pinçant les lèvres. Mon dieu, quand ce gosse avait quelque chose derrière la tête…

\- Alec, non ! Tu oublies tout de suite cette idée ! Je te garantis que si tu fais ça…

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire ! Combien de fois toi tu as fait le contraire de ce que je te demandais ?!

\- Alexander Lightwood, je te jure que si tu fais ça tu le regretteras amèrement ! Et tu peux me croire sur parole, je peux facilement faire de ta vie un enfer !

\- On verra…

 **New York- Fin PDV Magnus**

Arrêtant son pick up devant sa maison, Robert fixa les lumières allumées de l'étage. Il pianota nerveusement sur son volant. Il avait conscience d'avoir tout perdu. Maryse lui avait pardonné beaucoup de choses ces dernières années, à commencer par ses nombreuses infidélités, mais là, ces actes atroces décrits dans ces foutus articles qui ne cessaient de paraître chaque jour, étaient la goutte de trop. Il savait que la police avait fait chez eux, comme chez tous les autres membres du Cercle, perquisition sur perquisition. Plus il y avait les gardes à vue qui s'enchaînaient. Ils les recherchaient toujours, lui et Valentin. Traverser la frontière n'avait pas été chose facile, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Robert se figea soudain. Sa fille, Isabelle, venait de sortir de la maison, main dans la main avec son petit ami, Simon Lewis. La contrariété plissa son front : il n'avait jamais aimé beaucoup le jeune homme. Enfin, pensa-t-il, c'était toujours mieux que celui de son fils. Déjà que savoir Alec homosexuel lui déplaisait, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le pire garçon sur cette terre comme petit ami : Magnus Bane… Il ferma les yeux. La colère faisait se contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire. Il haïssait ce garçon…. Une voiture vint alors se garer à côté de la sienne, chassant ses pensées haineuses. Il ouvrit sa vitre, au même moment où le conducteur de l'autre voiture en faisait de même. Le visage de Raj apparut. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait leurs visages. Robert passa alors le bras à travers la fenêtre ouverte, et tendit un sachet rempli de poudre blanche à Raj. Celui-ci observa ledit sachet.

\- Que suis-je censé faire exactement ?

\- Tue-le. Et arrange-toi pour que la police croit en une overdose. Vu son passé, ce ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Raj resta silencieux un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas très emballé par l'idée.

\- Alec est toujours avec lui…

\- Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne le soit pas à ce moment-là ! Je compte sur toi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas foirer !

\- Je ne veux pas mettre la vie d'Alec en danger !

Robert lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Et pourquoi manifestes-tu une si soudaine inquiétude envers mon fils ?

\- Alec et moi on est ami depuis très longtemps. Mentit Raj.

\- Ami… Oui. Et je te conseille de conserver uniquement ce type de relation avec lui. C'est clair ?

\- Oui, monsieur…

\- Bien. Appelle-moi quand c'est fait ! Lui ordonna Robert avant de remonter la vitre et de démarrer.

Il était furieux de ne pas pouvoir rentrer au sein de sa propre maison. Il aurait dû faire cette transaction ailleurs, mais il avait eu envie d'apercevoir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, sa famille. Mais il n'avait pu voir qu'Isabelle… C'est donc contrarié, qu'il rejoignit Valentin dans une vieille maison délabrée à la sortie de la ville. Rien que la vue de la bâtisse le déprimait. Il entra à l'intérieur, ses bottes faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pieds. Dans la pièce principale, qu'il pouvait grossièrement apparenter à un séjour, il trouva le fils de Valentin, Jonathan, avachit sur le canapé, une sucette dans la bouche. Robert grimaça lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noirs du jeune homme. Son regard perçant avait quelque chose de cruel qui contrastait étrangement avec la couleur angélique de ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc.

\- Robert, vous avez été bien long ! Lui dit Jonathan en lui souriant.

Son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, bien au contraire. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez ce garçon. Robert ne l'avait jamais aimé, et avait tout fait pour le maintenir loin de ses enfants. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas toujours réussi, et Alec avait souvent croisé la route du jeune homme.

\- Et bien je suis là maintenant. Ton père est là ?

\- Non, il est sorti.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas….

Jonathan ne se départit pas de son sourire. L'observant à la dérober, Robert se dit que s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu de Valentin dans ses traits, il aurait très bien pu croire que c'était le fils d'Ari. La même lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux… La même folie…

 **Barcelone**

Camille, une robe rouge lui collant au corps, tournait en rond dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle n'était pas censée se trouver là, mais les derniers événements l'y en avaient obligé. Puis elle n'était pas du genre à se terrer. Elle serra le journal qu'elle tenait dans la main lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Un employé de l'hôtel entra timidement, poussant devant lui un chariot rempli de confiseries en tous genres et de café.

\- Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner, Madame.

\- Mademoiselle ! Lui répondit Camille avec agressivité.

L'homme rougit. Il semblait assez jeune. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il restait planté au milieu de la chambre.

\- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te donner un pourboire, si ? Lui fit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Il rougit, et baissa les yeux, lui marmonnant des excuses.

\- Ouais, ouais, allez, hors de ma vue ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en le sachant de la chambre.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur l'article qu'elle tenait toujours serrée dans sa main. Elle le défroissa légèrement. Une lueur inquiétante s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Désolé, Magnus, mais cette fois je crains de ne pouvoir tenir ma promesse…

 **New Hampshire**

Profitant que son amant prenait une douche, Alec fouilla leur chambre à la recherche des clés de la voiture. Il les trouva dans la poche de sa veste qui gisait sur le sol. Il s'en saisit et jeta un regard désolé vers la salle de bain. Magnus allait le tuer… Il les mit dans sa poche au moment où son amant revenait dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Rien. Rien de spécial. Un peu de rangement.

\- Hum…. Bon, je me prépare et on y va.

\- Ok… Tu peux me prêter ton portable, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le mien et il faudrait que j'appelle Jace.

\- Heu oui bien sûr, tiens…

Magnus lui tendit son téléphone et sortit de la chambre. Alec, conformément à ce qui lui avait dit, appela son meilleur ami. Ce dernier décrocha pratiquement de suite.

\- Allo ?

\- Ouais, Jace, c'est moi.

\- Alec… Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va… Il y a du nouveau ou pas ?

\- Non pas depuis le dernier article. Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire tout à l'heure, mais je suis désolé de mettre emporter contre toi hier… J'étais nerveux par rapport à Clary, sa mère, tout ça…

\- Je sais, c'est oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. Écoute, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Oui, dis-moi.

\- Tu pourrais faire passer un message à Raj pour moi ?

\- A Raj ?! S'étonna Jace. Pourquoi à lui ?!

\- T'occupes ! Dis-lui que je regrette. Fais-lui croire que… Non attends, arrange-toi pour qu'il entende une conversation où tu dis que ça se passe très mal entre Magnus et moi, et que… Qu'il me manque… Que je regrette de l'avoir quitté !

Jace resta un instant silencieux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- T'as fumé quoi ?! Si je fais ça, ton mec va me tuer, et toi je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

\- Je sais ! Je sais, ok ?! Je sais qu'il va le prendre très mal, mais si Raj est vraiment derrière tout ça, je dois le savoir et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai… qu'on a, de pouvoir l'arrêter !

\- Alec, Magnus ne te le pardonnera pas ! Le prévint Jace en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Ça c'est mon problème…

\- Déconne pas ! T'es une loque sans lui !

\- Merci, c'est gentil…

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?! Tu ne supporteras pas de le perdre !

\- Qui te dit que je le perdrais ?!

Jace eut un rire sans joie.

\- Parce que je commence à le connaître, et qu'il n'a pas le pardon aussi facile que toi ! Surtout que ça fait des mois que tu le bassines à toujours te dire la vérité, à ne plus te mentir, à te parler de ses plans tordus ! Et toi, tu fais la même chose que lui !

\- Et bien on va dire que c'est pour toutes les fois où il me l'a fait à l'envers !

\- Alec, je…

\- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ou pas ?!

\- Oui, oui je peux… Si c'est ton choix après tout…

\- Voilà, c'est ça !

Alec raccrocha. Il était à la fois inquiet et à la fois en colère. Jace avait raison : Magnus serait furieux… Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre… Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, il descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, rejoignant son amant sur la terrasse. Une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il tourna la tête vers lui en le voyant arriver.

\- Je te manquais déjà ?

\- Viens, rentre, il faut que je te parle !

\- Ben vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- Non, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça… Viens !

\- Ok… Lui répondit Magnus en haussant les sourcils.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et rentra à l'intérieur. Alec le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils et s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu le sais ?

\- Alexander tu me fais un peu flipper là… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a eu un nouvel ar…

\- Non ! Le coupa Alec. J'ai… J'ai un plan pour démasquer l'auteur de tout ça et découvrir ses raisons.

\- L'auteur on sait déjà qui c'est! C'est forcément Raj !

\- Justement ! Si c'est lui, je suis le seul qui puisse arranger ça !

\- Et comment ?!

\- J'ai un plan…

\- D'accord, je t'écoute.

Alec ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver en lui le courage nécessaire pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Alec ?! L'encouragea Magnus, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire….

\- Je me doute oui, sinon tu me l'aurais déjà crachée ta pilule !

\- Je…. Je vais faire semblant de sortir avec Raj et d'être amoureux de lui…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	42. Chapter 43

_**Manon : Magnus risque de ne pas supporter longtemps de le voir jouer à ce jeu là :p**_

 _ **Kilibili : la voilà :p**_

 _ **phanie miki : D'accord c'est sûr qu'il ne l'est pas :p Après…**_

Sous le regard stupéfiait d'Alec, Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais que tu es très drôle aujourd'hui, mon ange.

\- Magnus, je ne rigole pas. Je suis sérieux.

\- Et tu t'imagines sérieusement que je vais te dire oui ?

\- Magnus…

Ce dernier se leva, l'écartant. Il avait toujours un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- Tu viens ? On part à New York dans cinq minutes, beau brun !

\- Non, moi je pars, toi tu restes ici… Lui fit Alec.

Cette fois Magnus perdit son sourire.

\- Non mais tu crois quoi?! Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser rentrer seul pour que tu puisses aller le retrouver ?!

\- Magnus, ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que je le fais pour toi !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Enfin si, une seule chose et tu as vraiment du mal à respecter ta promesse !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais promis de rester en arrière ! Rétorqua Alec en se relevant. Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle mais tant qu'on ne saura pas qui est vraiment derrière tout ça, on ne pourra rien faire !

\- Et ? Tu comptes t'envoyer en l'air avec tous les gens susceptibles de l'avoir fait ?!

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça, s'il te plaît !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as ma bénédiction, vas-y !

Alec ne répondit pas. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il savait pertinemment qu'au fond il était en train de bouillir de rage, et sa colère menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus, tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes mais tu veux que je te laisse coucher avec l'autre débile ?!

\- Jamais je ne coucherai avec lui ! Jamais ! Commença à s'énerver Alec. Tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Pour celui qui est gentiment venu me demander l'autorisation d'aller voir ailleurs !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu dit alors ?

\- Je veux juste lui faire croire que je l'aime lui et pas toi, dans le but de l'amadouer et lui faire avouer les raisons pour lesquelles il écrit toutes ces horreurs en mon nom !

\- Ok… Lui fit Magnus en s'approchant de lui.

Il prit son visage en coupe et planta ses yeux mordorés dans ceux d'un bleu océan de son amant.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je me fiche de savoir si c'est pour moi, si c'est une question de vie ou de mort ou je ne sais quoi : si tu ne fais que ne serait-ce effleurer les lèvres d'un autre des tiennes, je te jure sur ce que j'ai le plus cher que tu ne me reverras jamais. Et tout particulièrement si c'est celles de cet enfoiré de Raj !

\- C'est trop tard… J'ai déjà demandé à Jace de… de parler à Raj…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne l'approcheras pas !

\- Magnus, je… Commença Alec mais son amant le coupa dans sa phrase, attrapant violemment le poignet autour duquel il portait la gourmette qu'il lui avait offerte.

\- Tu es à moi ! Tu te souviens ? A moi, personne d'autre !

\- Les gens ne nous appartiennent pas, Magnus…

Les yeux de ce dernier s'embuèrent de larmes. Alec n'aurait su dire si c'était des larmes de colère ou de tristesse. Peut-être les deux. Il relâcha le poignet du jeune homme et s'écarta de lui.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Fais ce que tu veux.

Alec tendit la main pour le ramener vers lui mais Magnus le repoussa.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Va chercher tes affaires, on part dans cinq minutes. Si tu n'es pas là, je pars sans toi !

 **Villa Lightwood**

Isabelle pénétra dans la cuisine, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le carrelage. Sa mère, qui se tenait debout devant le plan de travail, se retourna.

\- Isabelle, que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir dans une cuisine ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, maman. Maria n'est pas là ?

\- Non, je lui ai demandé de prendre un congé.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Isabelle. Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voudrais passer un moment seule avec mes enfants. Et quand je dis mes enfants, c'est toi, Max et Alec.

\- Alec n'est pas là…

\- Et il est où ?

\- Aucune idée. Mentit la jeune fille.

Isabelle n'était pas idiote. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune nouvelle de son frère depuis que Magnus avait appris pour l'article dans la presse, elle savait pertinemment que les deux hommes étaient ensemble.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ton frère, tu sais.

\- Faut pas. Il doit probablement être chez Jace en train d'essayer de se remettre de sa rupture avec Magnus.

\- Chez Jace, hein… Là où vit Clary Fairchild ? La fille de ceux qu'il a clairement désignés comme membres du Cercle dans la presse ? J'en doute…

Izzy haussa les épaules.

\- Il a aussi donné ton nom.

\- C'est pourquoi j'aimerais discuter avec lui. Et je sais que tu sais où je peux le trouver.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Maryse prit une profonde respiration et se détourna de ses fourneaux. S'approchant de sa fille, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, avant de lisser son tailleur noir.

\- Il est avec lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, je le sais.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le fais suivre ?

\- Non, pas besoin. Alec est obnubilé par ce garçon, et je connais mon fils. Il n'aurait pu écrire une telle chose. Alors il y a deux possibilités : soit ton frère et son… ami, ont manigancé tout ça, soit quelqu'un a décidé de tous nous envoyer derrière les barreaux. Alors pour la énième fois, Isabelle, où est ton frère ?

Isabelle eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Ça t'emmerde, hein, de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur nous ?! Savoir qu'Alec se fait baiser tous les soirs par un mec, tu ne digères pas, pas vrai ?!

Maryse lui mit une gifle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.

\- Ne sois pas impertinente, Isabelle ! Je te laisse beaucoup de liberté mais ça pourrait changer ! Je compte sur toi pour le dîner de ce soir. Et dis à ton frère qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit aussi présent !

Sur ces paroles, Maryse quitta la cuisine, laissant sa fille seule. Cette dernière passa sa main sur sa joue rougie par la gifle de sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa mère de perde le contrôle au point de la frapper. Pour preuve, elle lui avait déjà dit des choses bien pire. Quelque chose n'allait pas….

 **New Hampshire- PDV Alec**

Je rejoignis Magnus qui m'attendait dehors, les bras croisés et le visage fermé, appuyé contre le capot de la voiture. Le temps de boucler mes affaires, j'avais réfléchi à un moyen de le convaincre de rester ici, mais j'avais beau fouiller dans tous les recoins de ma tête à la recherche d'une idée, rien ne me paressait suffisamment convaincant.

\- Je conduis ou tu conduis ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ça dépend. Tu es pressé de retrouver ton nouveau chéri ou pas ?

Je soupirais. Ce n'était pas gagné…

\- Non, je ne suis pas pressé.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je pense que tu peux conduire.

Je déverrouillais la voiture et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Moi du côté conducteur et lui du côté passager. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter. Levant les yeux ciel, je démarrais. Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb puis il le brisa en m'ordonnant de tourner à droite, sur un chemin de campagne. Je lui obéis.

\- Pourquoi on a tourné là ? Lui demandais-je avant d'apercevoir son jet privé un peu plus loin, posé sur un terrain vague.

\- Parce que je ne rentre pas à New York. Me répondit-il froidement. Arrête-toi !

Je fis à nouveau de ce qui me dit, attendant cependant un peu plus d'explications, mais rien ne vint. Il descendit de voiture sans me jeter le moindre regard et se dirigea vers l'avion. Je le suivis, sans prendre la peine de couper le moteur de ma voiture. Je dus pratiquement lui courir après pour le rattraper.

\- Attends, tu peux m'expliquer au moins ?!

\- Expliquer quoi ? Les flics m'attendent à New York. Ils m'auront jeté en prison avant que je ne pose le pied sur le sol New New-yorkais !

\- Oui, je sais, mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?! Depuis quand tu prépares ça d'ailleurs ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tout te dire ?!

Il continua son chemin. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'avion qui semblait déjà prêt à décoller. Lui saisissant son bras, je le retournais violemment vers moi.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer à nouveau au connard avec moi !

\- Je ne joue pas, Alec. Et je ne suis pas blessé. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu penses que jouer avec les sentiments des gens peut te faire obtenir ce que tu veux, alors vas-y, joue avec lui !

J'éclatais de rire.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour Raj ? Tu as peur que je lui brise le cœur ? Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure !

\- On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens. Ce garçon est vraiment amoureux de toi.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi qui as toujours passé ton temps à jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?! La manipulation, le mensonge, la séduction pour obtenir ce que tu veux, c'est ton truc ça, non ?!

\- Non, je n'ai jamais joué avec le cœur de qui que ce soit…

\- Et bien désolé de devoir briser la belle idéalisation que tu as de toi-même, mais si. Et j'en suis la preuve vivante !

\- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Mais, « je t'aime », étaient sincères !

\- Ouais, t'a raison, t'es un ange en fait ! T'es parfait toi, tu ne fais jamais d'erreur, c'est vrai ! Lui rétorquais-je ironiquement.

\- Je ne suis pas un exemple. Rentre à New York, Alec, et fais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Je… Tu vas où ? Je peux au moins le savoir ?

\- En Espagne. J'ai des gens à aller voir là-bas.

\- Qui ?

\- Des gens… Me répéta-t-il en continuant à nouveau son chemin.

Je le rattrapais à nouveau.

\- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça en me plantant là !

Il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je t'appelle ce soir… Me murmura-t-il.

\- Que vas-tu faire là-bas ? Dis-moi !

\- Je t'expliquerai ce soir. Promis.

\- Mais…

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres m'empêchant de protester. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux et il me rapprocha de lui.

\- Le moins de contact possible, et tu ne passes jamais la nuit avec lui ! Compris ?

\- Donc tu es d'accord ?

\- Non, mais… Jouer aux espions est peut-être effectivement la meilleure des solutions… Et tu es malheureusement le mieux placé pour le faire. Puis de toute façon tu es trop têtu pour que j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis !

\- C'est la seule solution qu'on a… Si j'en avais une autre, je…

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Pour être honnête, au début, je ne comptais pas te le dire… Histoire que ça paresse plus crédible, tu vois ? Mais Jace m'a convaincu que… Enfin, j'ai eu peur de te perdre si je gardais le silence, alors…

\- Effectivement, tu m'aurais perdu.

\- Et là ?

\- Et là je t'en veux, je suis furieux, et… Putain Alec, s'il te touche, je te jure que je le tue ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Je souris.

\- Tu as peur de me perdre… Murmurais-je.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur de te perdre ! Ça me rendrait fou de savoir que tu en aimes un autre !

\- Mon cœur t'appartient et t'appartiendra toujours, mon amour… Lui fis-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un toussoter derrière nous. Me retournant, j'aperçus Ragnor, habillé dans un costume aux multiples couleurs. Étrangement, si cet accoutrement aurait pu paraître étrange chez qui que ce soit d'autre, sur lui, ça paressait plutôt banal.

\- Ragnor ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, jeune Lightwood !

\- Et bien disons que personne n'était censé être au courant que nous étions encore ensemble ! Lui fis-je en lançant un regard accusateur à Magnus.

\- Tu as bien mis Jace au jus, toi ! Se défendit-il.

\- Hum… Vous allez faire quoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir, dis-moi !

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai ce soir !

\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes… Je viens avec toi !

\- Non, toi tu rentres à New York, et… Et tu suis ton plan.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tiraillé entre l'envie de rester avec lui et celle de mettre un point final à toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te tiendrai au courant.

\- Fais attention à toi…

\- Toi aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami avant d'attraper mon bras, m'entraînant à l'écart.

\- Tu ne prends aucun risque inutile, ok ? En fait, j'aimerais que tu ne prennes pas de risque du tout ! Et…

Sa main glissa vers ma gourmette et il baissa le regard vers elle tristement.

\- Il va falloir que tu l'enlèves…

\- Je sais…

Je l'ôtais avec un pincement au cœur et la lui accrochais à son poignet.

\- Veille sur elle pour moi, ok ?

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt de revenir la chercher !

\- Compte sur moi !

Il caressa ma joue, un sourire triste apparaissant sur son visage. Ragnor s'avança alors vers nous.

\- Magnus, on doit y aller. Maintenant.

Magnus lui répondit par un signe de tête, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Alexander…

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Il ne me répondit pas et s'éloigna de moi, rejoignant son ami. Il monta dans l'avion et me jeta un dernier regard avant que les portes ne se ferment….

 **Le lendemain- New York- Villa Lightwood- PDV Raj**

Je me tenais dans les quartiers destinés à la sécurité de la famille Lightwood. Mon père et mon grand-père avant moi avaient toujours protégé cette famille, et je me devais d'en faire autant. Seulement, au fil du temps, les choses s'étaient compliquée. Il y avait d'abord eu la fois où j'avais aperçu Alec sous la douche, nu… Il n'en avait jamais rien su, bien entendu, mais mon attirance pour lui était né ce jour-là. Étant cependant persuadé qu'il était hétéro, je suis longtemps resté en retrait. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vu embrasser un autre homme. Il avait alors paniqué, me suppliant de ne rien dire. Je lui avais alors simplement demandé si c'était sérieux entre eux deux. Il avait légèrement rougi, et m'avait répondu d'une voix tremblante :

\- Sé… Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par sérieux ?

J'avais souri et lui avait simplement demandé s'il serait gêné si je l'embrassais à mon tour. J'avais join le geste à la parole et il m'avait bien sûr repoussé violemment. Comprenant qu'il n'assumait pas vraiment qu'il était, et surtout son attirance pour les hommes, j'avais décidé d'y aller doucement avec lui. Trop doucement… On s'était rapproché, on avait flirté ensemble, toujours en cachette. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent pour nous deux, et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Connaissant parfaitement son père, je savais que s'il apprenait pour nous, je risquais ma place et probablement ma vie. Ce petit jeu entre nous avait duré un moment mais on n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques baisers langoureux et quelques caresses pas très catholiques. Chaque fois que j'exprimais le souhait d'aller plus loin, il me repoussait. Puis son père avait dû effectuer un voyage d'affaires de longue durée en Asie. Si au début il avait gardé contact avec moi, il l'avait très vite rompu. Je le sentais de plus en plus perdu. Je voyais clairement qu'il souffrait de ne pas assumer dans la lumière qui il était. Je dois reconnaître que mon attitude n'aidait pas puisque je ne cessais de lui répéter que ses parents me tueraient s'ils apprenaient notre relation. On avait donc cessé tout contact entre nous. Mais lors de ses longs mois passés loin d'Alec, je n'avais cessé de penser à lui. J'avais fini par rentrer en Amérique et avais été surpris de trouver un Alec changé. Un Alec qui semblait plus sur de lui, un Alec qui ne faisait pratiquement pas attention à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu un morceau permanent du décor de sa maison. Puis il y avait eu cette conversation que j'avais surprise entre lui et son père, cette gifle qu'il lui avait mise, et ce nom qui avait fusé : Magnus Bane. Je l'avais alors suivi, je l'avais vu avec lui et j'avais compris. Il était tombé amoureux… Mais au début je n'avais pas voulu me l'avouer, je m'étais persuadé que ce n'était qu'une amourette, rien de bien sérieux, et surtout qu'Alec se refuserait à lui, comme il s'était refusé à moi. Puis il y avait eu cet appel de sa mère, cet instant sur le bateau. Je lui avais sauvé la vie et pourtant il me fixait toujours avec la même indifférence. Il n'y a que quand je lui ai appris que j'avais sauvé ce Magnus Bane, que son regard avait changé. J'avais alors senti la jalousie monter en moi, et m'étais juré de le récupérer coûte que coûte. Les actions de Bane étaient allées dans mon sens, pendant un temps… Pendant quelques jours, Alec s'était à nouveau rapproché de moi. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Ce que je voulais croire. Mais en réalité, au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que son cœur était ailleurs. A _lui…_ Puis il y avait eu cette soirée en boîte, cette foutue soirée où j'avais réalisé qu'il lui avait donné ce qu'il m'avait toujours refusé : son corps. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi furieux de ma vie. Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi avec ce type qu'il connaissait à peine ?! Ma haine envers Magnus Bane n'avait fait qu'augmenter d'un cran. Je m'étais juré d'arracher Alec à ses griffes. Je voulais détruire cet homme qui m'avait volé ce qui m'appartenait. Oui, je le voulais, très fort. Pour y parvenir, je m'étais alors allié avec le diable… Je me pris la tête dans les mains, mes yeux fixés sur le sachet de poudre blanche devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je n'étais pas un criminel…. Puis cela détruirait Alec, et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je ne comprenais même pas comment Robert pouvait envisager une telle chose. Oh je vois ce que vous vous dites et je vais vous répondre : oui j'ai déjà tué, et souvent de sang-froid, mais chaque fois ces personnes avaient des choses graves à se reprocher ou voulaient s'en prendre à des gens que j'aimais. Magnus Bane était un salaud, une pourriture, et j'avais une très bonne raison de vouloir l'éliminer, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'y résigner…

J'entendis alors une voiture se garer dans l'allée, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre de la maisonnette, mon cœur s'accéléra. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur la personne qui venait de sortir du véhicule, et ne voulurent plus s'en détacher.

\- Alec… Murmurais-je.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il était parti avec Bane de la soirée de charité qu'organisait sa mère. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de cette mascarade organisée par Maryse Lightwood pour masquer que l'ère Lightwood était terminée. Surtout depuis la publication de l'article d'Alec. Enfin, « supposé » être écrit de sa main. Moi, j'étais bien placé pour savoir à quel point c'était faux. Je le connaissais bien, mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas lui, j'en été persuadé… Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la villa. Ses lunettes de soleil, ses vêtements en cuir noirs et ses cheveux en bataille, lui donnaient un look de mauvais garçon. Je déglutis difficilement. Il était magnifique…. Je détournais le regard et retombais sur ce fameux sachet. Le retour d'Alec n'était pas prévu et c'était loin de rendre la tâche facile…

 **PDV Alec**

J'avais à peine franchi la porte de chez moi, que mon petit frère Max me sauta dans les bras. Je le serrais contre moi. Il m'avait manqué.

\- Hey, bonhomme ! Comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oh moi, ça va ! Toi en revanche, t'es foutu !

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que maman a organisé un dîner pour la famille hier soir et que tu n'étais pas là !

Je grimaçais. J'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle…

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je te revaudrai ça !

\- Tu pourrais peut-être commencer maintenant… Me fit-il en me tendant la main, paume ouverte et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu fréquentes trop Jace !

\- Pas plus que ça… Me rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

Je souris et mis dix dollars dans sa main.

\- C'est tout ?! Se plaignit-il. Je viens de te sauver la vie !

\- Ouais et bien si je survis, tu auras éventuellement peut-être un peu plus !

\- J'ai aussi gardé le secret pour tu sais qui et toi !

\- Tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais. Lui et moi s'est terminé de toute façon.

\- Oh vraiment… S'exclama alors une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeais. Les ennuis commençaient… Max disparut à la vitesse de la lumière. Je murmurais un « lâcheur » et me retournais, faisant face à ma mère.

\- Bonjour, maman.

Elle prit une profonde respiration. Je la sentais tendu et sur le point d'éclater de colère.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Avec Magnus. Avouais-je.

Après tout, le mieux pour qu'on croit en un mensonge, c'est de le mélanger à une part de vérité, non ?

\- Je t'ai attendu, hier soir. Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois, mais je tombais toujours sur ta messagerie. Me fit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

\- J'ai perdu mon portable. Désolé. Puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir. De me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi.

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher l'ombre d'un mensonge dans mes paroles. Je n'avais jamais su mentir, mais étonnamment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger Magnus, je me découvrais des talents cachés.

\- Il était temps que tu le réalises.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend. Et crois-moi, j'ai très bien retenu la leçon. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je cautionne vos actes, à papa et toi, pour autant. Ce qu'il lui a fait est répugnant. Jamais je ne pourrai le lui pardonner !

Elle posa une main sur ma joue.

\- Je comprends… Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire : ton père n'est pas ici, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est rentré de notre île.

Je hochais la tête. Je dois avouer que j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas revenu.

\- Je voudrais qu'on parle de cet article.

\- Il n'est pas de moi !

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hum… La police a fouiné dans nos affaires. Les temps sont durs pour notre famille ces temps-ci, tu sais…

\- Je me doute. Mais on est des Lightwood, on se relèvera comme on le fait tous le temps. Avec ou sans papa.

Elle me sourit et me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Je préfère vous avoir tous à la maison en ce moment.

Malgré son ton maternel, je percevais l'avertissement qu'elle me donnait : « ne quitte pas la maison sans mon autorisation ». Elle allait me faire suivre, je le savais. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle facilitait mon plan : ce serait forcément Raj qu'elle choisirait pour cette tâche…

 **Plus tard**

Allongé tranquillement sur mon lit, dans ma chambre, je réfléchissais. Mon plan était bien beau sur le papier, mais en réalité, je ne savais si j'allais vraiment réussir à faire semblant. On frappa alors à la porte, restait ouverte. Je tournais la tête vers elle, et aperçus Jace, appuyé dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

\- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air désapprobateur ! Lui fis-je.

\- Tu m'en dois une, et une grosse mec, autant te prévenir !

\- T'as pu parler à Raj ?

\- Pas exactement. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il croit en une conversation téléphonique entre toi et moi.

\- Bravo, j'aurais pas eu l'idée !

\- Ah qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi ! Ricana-t-il en me faisant signe de me pousser pour lui laisser de la place sur le lit.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me tendit un vieux portable datant de je ne sais quelle année.

\- T'es sérieux là ?! Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ?! Me plaignis-je.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre le tien !

\- On me l'a volé !

\- Deux hommes se battent pour toi, te plains pas !

\- Jaloux ? Me moquais-je.

\- Un peu. D'habitude c'est pour moi que les gens se battent !

\- Clary va être heureuse d'apprendre ça !

\- Va le lui dire, je t'en prie !

\- Elle m'en veut toujours ?

\- Non, elle sait que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Hum… De mon côté, j'ai du mal à croire en la culpabilité de Raj….

\- Tu le sauras vite de toute façon.

\- J'espère, parce que Magnus ne me laissera pas jouer à ce petit jeu très longtemps.

\- Personnellement, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait…

\- Il sait que c'est la seule solution. Il n'est pas idiot.

\- De là à prendre le risque de te laisser te faire manger par le grand méchant loup…

Je lui lançais un regard amusé, me retenant de rire. Il me sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais, la ferme, je sais. Je l'ai senti en le disant que c'était ridicule.

\- Un peu, oui. Lui fis-je en éclatant de rire.

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentré. Je commençais en avoir marre de supporter Simon, seul.

\- Arrête, au fond tu l'aimes bien !

Je le vis grimacer ce qui fait redoubler mes rires.

\- Il est peut-être remonté un peu plus dans mon estime depuis qu'il sort avec ta sœur et qu'il ne tourne plus autour de Clary, c'est vrai !

\- Izzy et ses goûts… Tu te rappelles de ce type qu'elle avait ramené une fois ? Avec son tatouage-feuille sur la joue ?

\- Ah oui ! Comment il s'appelait celui-là déjà…

\- Je sais plus, il avait un nom un peu bizarre ! On aurait dit qu'il était sorti tout droit d'un gang! Je crois que Magnus le connaît d'ailleurs.

\- Tu m'étonnes. C'est un peu le même style !

Tournant vivement la tête vers lui, je le foudroyais du regard.

\- Alors là, non ! Rien à voir ! Magnus a de la classe, lui !

\- Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire le contraire, c'est sûr ! N'empêche, je plains Maryse parfois. Parce que quand on voit ce qu'Izzy et toi lui ramenez comme gendre… Elle doit sûrement tout miser sur Max !

Je ne pus qu'admettre ce point. Sortir avec le pire ennemi de mes parents, je n'aurais pas pu faire pire….

 **Plus tard**

Je composais le numéro de Magnus sur le vieux téléphone que m'avais emmené à Jace. Me mettant à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, j'attendis avec impatience qu'il daigne répondre, ce qu'il fit après quelques sonneries.

\- Allô ? Me répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je te réveille, mon amour ?

\- Alec ?!

\- Hum, peut-être !

Bien que je ne puisse pas le voir, je savais qu'il souriait.

\- Tu as retrouvé ton téléphone ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, j'ai emprunté le vieux portable de Jace. Ce truc est allumé depuis des heures et il a encore de la batterie, tu te rends compte ?!

Il rit.

\- Je vois, oui. Je crois que je vais t'en faire parvenir un. Le petit ami du grand Magnus Bane ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un téléphone sortit il y a plus d'un an !

J'éclatais de rire à mon tour.

\- Arrête, je ne savais même plus comment on allume ces trucs ! Et j'irai en acheter un nouveau, moi-même, demain. Ma famille n'est pas encore ruinée tu sais, on est encore très, très riche !

\- Oh, quel dommage ! Moi qui me faisait une joie de devoir t'entretenir !

\- Rêve pas ! Ça n'arrivera jamais !

\- On verra !

\- Hum… Alors l'Espagne, c'est comment ?

\- Fade sans toi…

\- On va devoir parler du sujet qui fâche alors ?

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en ai pas spécialement envie.

\- Moi non plus. J'aime quand on parle de tout et de rien. Et surtout quand on ne parle pas de tout ce bordel. Et en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de ça…

\- Alors n'en parlons pas. Tu me manques…

Les petits papillons dans mon ventre firent leur retour.

\- Toi aussi… J'aimerais être avec toi…

\- Et j'aimerais que tu sois là…

\- Malheureusement un océan nous sépare…

\- C'est rien ça. On peut vite y remédier tu sais !

\- Me tente pas…

\- On pourrait partir loin de tout ça toi et moi. Rien que nous deux. Il suffit d'un mot de ta part, et je t'envoie mon jet privé !

\- Tu sais que je me retiens de te dire oui ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu es en train de te mordre la lèvre inférieure ?

Je souris de plus belle, lâchant effectivement ma lèvre.

\- Tu me connais si bien…

\- Je te connais par cœur, Alexander.

\- Je… J'aime pas te savoir si loin. J'aimerais que tu sois là…

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je rentre…

Je restais silencieux, sentant les larmes monter.

\- Alexander, je ne supporte pas de te savoir loin de moi…. Surtout quand je sais pourquoi tu n'es pas à mes côtés en ce moment même.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler des sujets qui fâchent ?

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'y ai pensé toute la journée…

\- Je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais. Un mot de ta part et j'arrête tout et je viens te rejoindre !

\- Vraiment ? Tu semblais pourtant si déterminé hier.

\- Ouais, ben je ne pensais que ça serait aussi dur…

\- C'est comme tu le sens. Je te l'ai dit, si tu le souhaites, tu peux être dans mes bras d'ici quelques heures à peine…

Je fermais les yeux. L'envie de lui dire oui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur à mesure.

\- Te protéger est plus fort que tout le reste. Il faut que je trouve qui est derrière tout ça, et que je le stoppe.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi, Alec !

\- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien.

\- Ouais… Au fait, puisque tu n'as plus ton téléphone, comment as-tu réussi à m'appeler ?

\- Je connais ton numéro par cœur… Avouais-je en souriant.

\- Oh que c'est mignon. Une vraie midinette !

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Tu as de la chance d'être loin de moi… Me fit-il sensuellement.

\- Non, stop, ne joue pas à ce jeu ! Ce serait vraiment très ignoble de ta part !

\- Pourquoi ? J'aime l'idée que tu te fasses du bien en pensant à moi !

\- Arrête… Lui fis-je dans un souffle, en m'appuyant contre le mur derrière moi.

\- Tu pourrais le faire pour moi ?

\- On verra !

\- Hum, intéressant… Cette image de toi va combler ma journée !

\- Tu mériterais que je t'en envoie, et dans des positions pas très angéliques… Lui fis-je en rentrant dans son jeu, malgré moi.

\- Vraiment ? Me fit-il, soudain intéressé. Tu ferais ça ?

\- Si j'avais un portable qui me le permette, oui…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler ce problème !

\- J'en ai marre de toi ! M'exclamais-je en souriant.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai marre de moi parfois. Puis après je me regarde dans une glace et ça passe !

\- Narcissique en plus. Décidément, tu as tous les défauts du monde !

\- Ouais, le plus gros étant d'être loin de toi !

\- Je confirme…. Tu es seul ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne m'envoie en l'air avec Ragnor ? Désolé mon chou, mais ce n'est pas trop mon style !

\- Non, j'ai surtout peur que tu aies rejoint Camille… Avouais-je.

\- Hey… Je ne referai plus cette erreur, je te le promets. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Je suis allé voir la mère de Raphaël, Alec…

\- Oh… Fis-je, honteux d'avoir pu douter de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une mini seconde. Tu… Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'avais besoin de la voir.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Ça peut aller… Elle réclame son fils…

Je sentis sa voix se briser. Il avait beau me dire que tout allait bien, je savais à quel point la mort de Raphaël restait toujours aussi douloureuse…

\- Je… Je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire qu'il était mort dans mes bras alors… Alors je n'ai rien dit…. Tu vois, je mens encore…

\- Hey, mon amour… Je sais que je t'ai reproché de passer ton temps à mentir, mais parfois c'est la meilleure des solutions. Pourquoi la faire souffrir inutilement ?!

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui… Il y a parfois des choses qui ne sont pas nécessaires que l'on sache.

\- Hum…

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je serais venu avec toi !

\- J'avais besoin de faire ça seul…

\- Ragnor était avec toi…

\- Ouais, mais… C'est… différent…

Je compris où il voulait en venir. Raphaël avait beau avoir sacrifié sa vie pour moi, ça ne changeait rien au fait que lui et moi ne nous étions jamais aimés.

\- Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? Lui demandais-je. Si tu as besoin de moi, je laisse tout tomber ! Tu es ma seule et unique priorité !

\- Je t'aime, Alexander…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Magnus… Tellement…

\- Viens ! Me fit-il soudain après un silence. Rejoins-moi, laisse Raj, laisse tout ça ! S'il te plaît !

\- J'arrive !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Et désolé pour l'attenteeee mais tout redeviendra normal en juin :p**_


	43. Chapter 44

_**Kilibilie : ça risque de ne pas durer :p**_

 _ **phanie miki : je promets rien hein :p**_

 _ **Manon : Entre Magnus et Raj ça va bientôt être la guerre déclarée. Et n'oublie pas que Robert lui a confié une tâche :p**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je sortis en courant de ma chambre d'hôtel et entrais dans celle de Ragnor. Sautant sur son lit, je m'allongeais à ses côtés, le fixant avec des yeux rieurs.

\- Cesse de me regarder comme ça. Chaque fois que tu as ce regard, ça ne présage rien de bon.

Je haussais les sourcils, surpris.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir avec quel regard je te regarde, étant donné que tu as les yeux fermés.

\- Parce que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Grommela-t-il.

\- Parle pas de malheur ! La couleur verdâtre de ton teint ne m'irait pas du tout !

\- Ma couleur, « verdâtre », comme tu dis, a attiré beaucoup plus de personnes dans mon lit que toi.

\- Peut-être, mais moi j'y ai attiré la meilleure !

\- La plus improbable surtout… Marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva, s'étira, et jeta un œil à sa montre en or, posée sur la table de chevet. Je le suivis du regard, le regardant faire, une sombre idée me traversant l'esprit.

\- Tu n'approuves toujours pas ma relation avec Alec. Lui fis-je.

Je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de tourner la tête vers moi, s'extrayant à la contemplation des aiguilles de sa montre.

\- Je l'aime bien. Et je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'a strictement rien à voir avec ses parents.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il est jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune.

\- Il a 18 ans ! On… Je… Rectifiais-je, je suis à peine plus âgé que lui !

\- Ce n'est pas de l'âge biologique que je parle, Magnus. Tu as vécu beaucoup plus de choses que lui. Tu as dû traverser de dures épreuves très tôt, qui t'ont fait grandir très vite, et… Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, tous les deux, vous arriviez à une impasse. Un croisement où vos chemins, vos attentes, diffèreront.

Je baissais les yeux, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. En ce qui me concernait en tout cas, car pour le reste…

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu. Son père lui a fait beaucoup de mal à lui aussi. Il l'a toujours rabaissé, l'a toujours traité comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être digne de lui. Et quand il a appris qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, il lui a clairement fait sentir qu'il avait honte de lui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il manque de confiance en lui à cause de son père. Alec n'a pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu, c'est vrai, et je remis le Ciel du fond du cœur pour ça, mais… Il me comprend mieux que personne, Ragnor. Quand je suis avec lui, plus rien ne compte. Rien… Même… Même la mort de Raphaël devient moins dure…

Je vis le noir de ses yeux s'assombrir.

\- Si c'est moins dur, alors...Me répondit-il froidement.

\- Il me manque à en crever, tu le sais très bien !

\- Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que tu ne vas jamais sur sa tombe ! Me reprocha-t-il en se tournant vivement vers moi.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai… j'ai essayé, mais c'est trop dur ! Il… Il est mort dans mes bras, Ragnor !

Dans mes bras ! Par ma faute ! Pour moi !

Les larmes vinrent picoter mes yeux, avant de s'en échapper et de couler le long de mes joues. Il les essuya du pouce.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Raphaël a fait un choix. On doit juste le respecter maintenant.

\- Tu m'en veux, arrête de dire le contraire. Il est mort pour sauver Alec, et c'est pour ça que tu n'acceptes pas ma relation avec lui !

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir : j'aurais préféré que ce soit Alec qui meure. Mais ce n'est pas contre lui. Et certainement pas contre toi. Je n'aurais pu faire de choix non plus si j'avais été à ta place. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Et sache que mes réticences vis-à-vis de ta relation avec Alec, n'ont strictement rien à voir avec Raphaël.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tes réactions. Tu es prêt à tout pour lui, et ça me fait peur. Idem pour lui d'ailleurs.

\- On s'aime, c'est tout.

\- Oui. D'un amour passionnel, et ça ne finit jamais bien. Ce n'est pas sain.

\- Pas sain ?! Répétais-je en souriant d'un air moqueur. Tu n'as juste pas l'habitude de me voir en couple.

\- Ça c'est sûr, je ne t'ai jamais vu en couple auparavant !

\- Faux ! J'avais eu quelques relations avant cette histoire avec le Cercle. Des relations brèves, certes, mais des relations.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ça durait quoi ? Un jour ? Deux, grand max. Puis tu as instauré ta règle : une seule et unique nuit.

\- Ouais, bon… Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Enfin tu l'admets !

\- J'ai dit « peut-être » !

\- Hum… Écoute, si tu es heureux avec lui, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : fonce. Mais je t'en prie, fais attention et ne fais pas n'importe quoi !

Je lui souris et pris une moue enfantine qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et aller, ça recommence ! Se plaignit-il. A chaque fois, j'y ai droit…

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu approuves parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et qui le concerne.

\- Mon dieu, je crains le pire…

\- Je lui ai demandé de venir ! Lui annonçais-je nonchalamment.

Il ne parut pas plus surpris que ça.

\- Je suppose qu'il a dit oui. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux de toute manière.

\- Pas avec lui. Il me résiste.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est de cette manière qu'il a gagné ton cœur.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Ça et sa belle gueule !

\- Rajoute que c'est un dieu au lit !

Il me repoussa en riant.

\- Ahhh arrête, je ne veux pas… Oh mon dieu, c'est bon, j'ai l'image. Mon heure est venu… Gémit-il.

Je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête.

\- Arrête de penser au corps nu de mon petit ami, s'il te plaît ! Je n'apprécie pas trop !

\- Tu préfères le laisser à ce cher Raj ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Si ce mec le touche, il signe son arrêt de mort ! M'exclamais-je, reprenant mon sérieux.

\- Je croyais que tu avais accepté ce plan ridicule qui finira forcément en fiasco total ?!

\- J'ai même pas tenu une journée ! Il a suffi que j'entende sa voix, et je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir loin de moi, et aussi près de lui.

\- C'était certains ça. Donc votre plan tombe à l'eau ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Non… Je n'en sais rien ! Pour le moment, il me rejoint et… Et on verra après !

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler ta jalousie, je te connais. Je ne t'ai jamais vu céder à qui que ce soit quelque chose qui t'appartenait.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de céder Alec à ce type ! M'énervais-je.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'y avais pensé toute la journée, et il est vrai que même si je devais admettre que c'était probablement la seule solution qui s'offrait à nous, laisser Alec, même temporairement, à ce Raj, c'était au-dessus de mes forces….

 **New York- PDV Alec**

Après ma conversation avec Magnus, j'avais aussitôt attrapé un sac de sport, et y avais glissé des vêtements de rechange. Une partie de moi m'en voulait d'avoir craqué aussi vite, avant même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit au sujet de Raj, mais j'avais senti à sa voix, que Magnus avait besoin de ma présence auprès de lui. Et moi j'avais besoin de la sienne. Puis après tout, peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être qu'on pouvait tout simplement ignorer ces articles dans la presse, faire comme si de rien n'était, recommencer notre vie ailleurs… Je glissais mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis de ma chambre. J'allais descendre l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, lorsque la présence d'une personne sur la dernière marche me fit me stopper. Nos regards se croisèrent et je me forcis à sourire. Pendant un instant, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat que je n'arrivais pas à définir, avant de redevenir froids. Cela était d'ailleurs étrange. Lorsque je l'avais connu, ses yeux noirs exprimaient toujours une certaine chaleur. Je n'étais donc pas habitué à cette soudaine froideur. Peut-être Magnus avait-il raison. Peut-être que Raj était capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : moi.

\- Salut… Le saluais-je poliment en descendant anxieusement les marches qui me séparaient de lui.

Je me mis à sa hauteur, scrutant son visage. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Jace, à cette fausse conversation téléphonique : y avait-il cru, ou avait-il flairé le piège ? Et si tel était le cas, comment réagirait-il ? Son regard se posa sur le sac que je tenais à présent à la main, et ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu plus.

\- Tu nous quittes à nouveau ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oh… heu, non. C'est des vieux trucs que je compte jeter.

\- Des cadeaux de ton ancien prince charmant ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez séparés.

Je tressaillis. Même si j'avais clairement senti une certaine satisfaction percer sa voix, il y avait aussi une ombre de doute.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. Magnus et moi sommes effectivement séparés. Il n'était pas fait pour moi.

\- Ravi de voir que tu t'en rends enfin compte.

\- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard… Lui fis-je en essayant de lui faire passer un message.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais feindre la séduction avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière à présent.

\- Tu es jeune. Tu retrouveras l'amour.

\- Raj, je…. Je te demande pardon pour ma réaction de l'autre fois. Tu sais, à… à la soirée de charité. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer. Il… Il a… avait… une forte influence sur moi, et j'avais besoin de m'en détacher. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu son vrai visage, et à présent je sais que je ne veux pas passer ma vie à ses côtés.

Bien évidemment, je pensais tout le contraire de ce que j'étais en train de lui débiter, pourtant je trouvais que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais su mentir, je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. Faut dire que je fréquentais le plus grand menteur de tous les temps, et que ma famille était également experte dans le domaine. J'avais donc de très bonnes références en la matière.

\- Votre séparation a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec ces articles qui sortent pratiquement tous les jours dans le Times ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- En autres. Il pense que j'en suis le responsable, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Cela dit, je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien. Sans ça, je serais peut-être encore à ses côtés, continuant à me voiler la face.

\- Qui que ce soit, il publie en ton nom… Tu as une idée de qui ça peut-être ?

\- Non… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il utilise mon nom…

\- Il essaye peut-être de te faire passer un message.

\- Peut-être…

Un silence s'installa entre nous, qu'il finit par rompre.

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentré, Alec. J'ai l'impression que dehors n'est plus si sûr que ça en ce moment.

\- Hum… Tu as des nouvelles de mon père ?

\- Non. Mais on le cherche toujours. Et la police aussi. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu seras sûrement convoqué au commissariat très bientôt par rapport à tout ça.

\- Et bien ils savent où me trouver, je ne bouge pas d'ici de toute façon.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard vers mon sac et ma main se referma nerveusement sur la lanière.

\- Ta mère te fait surveiller… Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que tu le saches. Me prévint-il avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître à l'extérieur de la maison.

Je soupirais. Je crois que je pouvais faire une croix sur l'idée de rejoindre Magnus…

 **Appartement Brooklyn- Fin PDV Alec**

Un verre de vin rouge à la main, Camille s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils de cuir disposés dans la pièce. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rouge sang, alors qu'elle repensait à tous les moments passés avec Magnus dans cet appartement. Elle et lui étaient liés, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et surtout pas ce Lightwood. Elle fit tourner une petite clé dans la serrure d'un coffre qu'elle avait traîné jusqu'à elle. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre et elle en ouvrit le couvercle. Se penchant au-dessus, elle en examina l'intérieur : photos, objets divers, papiers, lettres,… Elle en sortit alors un ours en peluche et son regard se voila alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Le passé, c'était le passé. Il fallait le laisser derrière vous. Rouvrant les yeux, elle passa ses ongles manucurés sur le rebord du coffre en bois.

\- C'est facile pour toi, Magnus… Tu enfermes ce qui te dérange dans une vulgaire boîte en bois, te disant que comme ça les squelettes de ta vie resteront toujours bien cachés. Mais tout n'est pas si simple, et je ne tomberai pas seule. Oh ça non… Le problème ce n'est pas le Cercle cette fois. Et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu fuis….

Non loin de là, une silhouette se détacha dans la nuit noire. Portant une longue cape noire dont la capuche était relevée sur sa tête, on ne pouvait voir son visage. Il s'avança au bord de la colline sur laquelle il se tenait. Il alluma un briquet et la flamme se refléta dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Mon heure viendra. Bientôt. Et je vous tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier. Le monde ne sera jamais assez grand pour vous cacher…

Derrière lui, une autre silhouette s'approcha. Son visage était également caché sous un capuchon noir. Il ou elle, posa sa main sur la sienne et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus attendre. On l'a déjà bien assez fait. Je ne supporte plus de les voir se pavaner, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je veux les voir souffrir autant que nous on a souffert. Je ne leur laisserai pas le plaisir de s'entre-tuer…

 **Espagne- PDV Magnus**

Ma discussion avec Ragnor et la venue future d'Alec m'avaient soulagé. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Faisant signe au serveur du bar dans lequel j'avais entraîné mon ami, je lui demandais de nous servir d'autres shooter. Ragnor, qui commençait à légèrement être soûl, me saisit le bras.

\- Tu.. ne.. crois pas qu'on… a… assez bu ? Articula-t-il difficilement entre deux hoquets.

Je ris, me moquant clairement de lui.

\- On ne boit jamais assez, retiens ça ! Ton problème à toi, c'est que tu ne bois pas assez justement !

Je lui tendis un nouveau shooter.

\- Allez ! Cul sec !

Il secoua la tête et repoussa ma main. Je haussais les épaules.

\- Tant pis pour toi ! Lui fis-je en l'avalant à sa place, en plus du mien.

\- Qu'est-ce.. qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être de mauvaise humeur ? Je suis dans un pays que j'affectionne particulièrement, avec mon meilleur ami, et l'homme de ma vie va me rejoindre dans quelques heures à peine. Que demandais de mieux ?

\- Tu oublies que Camille a à nouveau disparu !

Je chassais sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

\- Camille est volage ! On ne peut pas la maintenir en cage !

\- Mais maintenant il faut quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'Etta et de Maureen.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper, toi. Moi je vais être beaucoup trop pris dans les jours qui viennent, désolé.

Il soupira d'exaspération, mais ses protestations ne m'empêchèrent pas de faire la fête toute la journée, et toute la soirée qui suivit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, alors que le soleil se levait, que je me décidais à rentrer à l'hôtel. Bon, pour être honnête, sans Ragnor, je n'en aurais probablement jamais retrouvé le chemin. Tenant à peine debout, il m'allongea sur mon lit. Je lui attrapais le bras.

\- Hors de question que tu dormes avec moi !

\- Oh je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassure-toi.

Sa main glissa alors sur le col de ma chemise et il en sortit le pendentif que je portais, au bout duquel pendait une croix en or blanc. Il passa son doigt dessus et me fit un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de rester, Raphaël veille déjà sur toi. Et Alec aussi… Rajouta-t-il en baissant le regard vers la gourmette autour de mon poignet. Deux anges pour toi seul…

Il se pencha une dernière fois vers moi, me murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Ne te comporte pas comme un crétin cette fois…

\- Je ne me suis jamais comporté comme un crétin… Murmurais-je. Mais…Tu sais quoi ? M'exclamais-je soudain. Je vais l'épouser ! J'aurais dû lui dire oui l'autre fois !

Il rit et secoua la tête.

\- Mais bien sûr, oui. Allez, dort.

\- Non ! M'écriais-je en me redressant. Passe-moi mon téléphone, je vais lui demander !

\- Certainement pas ! Me fit-il en me forçant à me rallonger. On ne fait pas de demande en mariage avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

\- Mais je l'aime… Me plaignis-je en essayant de me dégager.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi je t'empêche de faire la pire erreur de ta vie. Tu me remercieras demain.

Agrippant alors le col de sa veste, je lui dis d'un ton que je voulus sérieux :

\- Il faut que tu ailles acheter des anneaux pour moi !

\- Oui, promis, demain.

\- Non, il me les faut maintenant !

\- D'accord, je vais y aller.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui.

\- Jure moi !

Il leva clairement les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te le jure !

Je lui jetais un regard soupçonneux, puis finis par céder au sommeil…

 **New York- PDV Alec**

Agacé, je desserrais le col de ma veste. Non seulement je n'arrivais pas à joindre Magnus, mais en plus j'étais coincé ici, obligé d'assister à ce foutu dîner organisé par ma mère. Je n'avais pas pu y échapper, et ma sœur non plus. Elle se tenait à mes côtés, et l'agacement se peignait autant sur son visage qu'il devait se peindre sur le mien. Max, lui, se tenait face à moi, et jouait avec sa fourchette. Je jetais un œil à ma mère : elle était en pleine discussion avec une femme à l'air revêche que je ne connaissais pas. En fait, je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes présentes. Des cousins éloignés selon ma mère, de parfaits inconnus à mes yeux. Plus je les voyais, plus je comprenais ce que voulait dire Magnus quand il me disait que tous les Lightwood étaient arrogants et hautains. Pour la première fois où je voyais l'intégralité de ma famille réunis, je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les yeux gris de la femme se posèrent alors sur moi. Malgré son regard glacial, je le soutins. Qui qu'elle soit, elle ne m'aimait vraiment pas. Elle finit par détourner le regard et reprit sa discussion avec ma mère. Tournant la tête, j'aperçus Hélène non loin de moi. Je lui souris. A ses côtés, se tenait Aline, la fille d'amis de longue date de mes parents. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux d'Hélène étaient blonds. Elle me salua d'un geste de la main avant de murmurer quelque chose à son amie. Je l'ai trouvé bien proches et le geste qu'elles firent ensuite me confirmèrent qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elles. Je savais Hélène bisexuelle, mais j'ignorais qu'Aline avait un penchant pour les filles… Elle s'avança vers moi, me coupant dans mes pensées. Elle portait un jean délavé et un débardeur noir. Je perçus le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Était-ce la tenue de la jeune fille ou son baiser échangé avec Hélène qui la dérangeait ? Probablement les deux… Aline se pencha vers moi. Dans le mouvement, ses cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules, et dévoilèrent sa nuque, sur laquelle trônait un tatouage en forme de couronne d'épines. J'eus une exclamation de surprise : c'était le symbole de la famille Blackthorn… La famille d'Hélène !

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de fixer deux filles comme ça ? Me fit Aline en me souriant.

\- Depuis quand tu… tu…

\- Je suis intéressée par les filles ? Sûrement depuis aussi longtemps que toi tu l'aies par les garçons. Me murmura-t-elle.

J'aperçus des rougissements sur ses joues et décidais de changer de sujet.

\- Combien de temps vous restez ici ?

\- Si seulement je le savais… Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais ce n'est pas chez moi.

Je l'interrogeais sur la raison de sa venue, et bien qu'elle réponde à mes questions, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'écoutait qu'à moitié, comme si elle cherchait à aborder avec moi un sujet délicat et qu'elle ne savait pas comment mettre sur le tapis.

\- Dis-le si je t'ennuie avec mes questions. Plaisantais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé, Alec. Écoute, je… Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose… En privé.

Je jetais un regard vers l'assemblée. Personne ne semblait faire attention à nous. Puis après tout, m'isoler avec Aline paraîtrait-il si suspect aux yeux de ma mère ? Probablement pas. On se connaissait depuis toujours tous les deux, on avait grandi ensemble… Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous sortîmes dans le jardin derrière la villa. L'allée menant à la serre était éclairée par des lumières au sol. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, je l'entraînais un peu plus loin, dans la pénombre. Elle tortilla nerveusement ses mains. Je l'encourageais du regard, et après une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à parler.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que la police est venue nous interroger cet après-midi.

\- Vous ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont au courant que toi, ta famille, ton petit ami et ses amis, ont logé dans notre maison de vacances il y a six mois. Ne me demande pas comment ils le savent, mais ils semblent savoir que l'ami de Magnus est mort là-bas.

\- C'est impossible ! Les seuls qui savent c'est nous, et je suis certain que personne n'a vendu la mèche !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le résultat est là : ils savent.

\- Ils ont des preuves ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Je soupirais.

\- Je suis désolé, Aline. Je sais que cette histoire te met dans une position délicate, toi et ta famille.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Alec. Il suffira de plaider qu'on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison. Mais s'ils ont des preuves que Raphaël Santiago est mort là-bas, ce ne sera pas difficile pour eux de comprendre que vous avez menti sur sa mort. A partir de là, ils enquêteront sur dessus, sur ton empoisonnement à toi, et ils ne mettront pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre ça et la mort d'Ari Bane. Et avec ces articles qui alimentent le tout…

\- Attends, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu crois que c'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?! La coupais-je.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, Alec. Je sais juste que la police se rapproche de plus en plus de toi et de Magnus. Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais que tu l'aimes, et ça me suffit pour savoir que c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien. Alors je voulais te prévenir.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont l'arrêter ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Alec. J'en suis sûr. Un mandat d'arrêt a été lancé contre lui, et il ne tardera pas à devenir international dès qu'ils auront les preuves nécessaires. Le nouveau chef de la police a décidé de faire un grand ménage. Les membres du Cercle qui n'ont pas encore été arrêtés ont déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Leurs visages sont placardés dans toute la ville, on se croirait presque au Far West.

\- Mon père aussi ?

\- Ton père aussi. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère a organisé ce dîner ? Elle cherche du soutien là où elle peut en trouver, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est une diversion.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce rassemblement va forcément paraître suspect aux yeux des flics. La maison est probablement surveillée. Je suis persuadé qu'ils pensent que Robert peut faire son apparition. Et s'il le croit ici…

\- Ils ne le cherchent pas ailleurs. Conclus-je.

Oui, c'était logique quand on y pense. Malgré tout ce qui lui avait fait, ma mère continuait à le défendre et à le protéger. Où qu'il soit, il avait le champ libre, grâce à elle, pour accomplir je ne sais quoi. Je ne le sentais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'un piège énorme était en train de se refermer sur nous et qu'on n'avait rien vu venir. Prenant mon téléphone, je composais en hâte le numéro de Magnus et cette fois, il avait intérêt à répondre…

 **Espagne- Fin PDV Alec**

Alors qu'il sirotait calmement un cocktail sur la terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel, regardant le soleil se lever, Ragnor sursauta en entendant une sonnerie de téléphone retentir. Il se leva et chercha ledit objet qui troublait son moment de détente. Il grogna en réalisant qu'il était dans la poche de la veste de son ami, qui dormait à poing fermé sur le lit. Faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller (Magnus était beaucoup trop insupportable lorsqu'il avait la gueule de bois), il s'en saisit. Voyant le nom d'Alec s'affichait sur l'écran, il fut tenté de ne pas répondre et d'éteindre ce satané téléphone. Secouant la tête, il renonça à cette idée : Magnus le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il avait raccroché au nez du jeune homme.

\- Ragnor Fell à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ragnor ?! S'exclama la voix d'Alec, étonné.

\- Que veux-tu, jeune Lightwood ?

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Magnus qui répond ?!

\- Il est occupé. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Passe-le-moi, faut que je lui parle, c'est urgent !

Devant la panique qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, Ragnor jeta un regard à son Magnus, pesant le pour et le contre de le réveiller.

\- Je transmettrai. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Non ! C'est à lui qu'il faut que je parle ! Passe-le-moi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?!

Ragnor soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix : Alec ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas capitulé.

\- Ok, calme. Je vais te le passer.

Il secoua tout d'abord légèrement son ami, avant d'y aller un peu plus fort. Magnus finit par se réveiller, grommelant, et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Laisse-moi dormir !

\- J'aimerais bien mais ton petit ami fait sa crise !

Magnus lui lança un regard ensommeillé, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui racontait. Ragnor lui désigna le téléphone qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Ton cher Alexander cherche désespérément à te joindre !

Magnus lui arracha aussitôt le téléphone des mains.

\- Alexander ? Dis-moi que tu es enfin arrivé et que je…

\- Non, on a un problème ! Un très gros problème !

L'asiatique perdit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La police a interrogé Aline et sa famille sur la mort de Raphaël. Ils ne vont pas tarder à savoir la vérité, Magnus. Et ils ont lancé un avis de recherche te concernant. Ils ont mandat d'arrêt contre toi !

Il accusa le coup.

\- Ils ne me trouveront pas ici. Puis on le savait, non ? On savait qu'il me recherchait.

\- Oui, mais là ils ont visiblement suffisamment de preuves pour t'envoyer en prison. Je t'en prie, évite de te faire remarquer, reste discret, planque-toi !

\- Je… Tu es où là ?!

\- A New York. Je n'ai pas pu partir, je… J'ai croisé Raj.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai réalisé qu'il faut qu'on maintienne notre plan en place. On ne peut pas faire comme si tout allait bien ! Peu importe où on est, si on ne met pas fin à tout ça, ils nous retrouveront, Magnus. On ne peut plus fuir, il faut qu'on attaque cette fois !

\- Donc tu vas jouer au parfait petit ami avec lui ? Lui répondit froidement Magnus.

\- Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît. Tu étais d'accord.

\- Étais, oui… J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Reste là où tu es, je t'en supplie !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse vivre ton histoire d'amour avec ton Raj !

Magnus avait prononcé ce nom avec tant de haine, qu'Alec frissonna. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais des bips de fin d'appel se firent entendre. Il essaya de rappeler, mais personne ne répondit.

\- Putain !

\- C'est quoi le plan avec Raj ? Lui demanda Aline.

Alec se retourna vers elle : il avait presque oublié sa présence.

\- Rien, oublie ce que tu as entendu.

\- Tu sais, Alec, j'ignore ce que tu prépares, mais fais attention. Qui que ce soit, il ne semble pas vouloir s'en prendre qu'à Magnus, mais aussi à ta famille. En fait, il semble plus en vouloir à ta famille qu'à lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder remonter l'allée et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'assit ensuite sur un banc en pierre au bord de la haie. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Connaissant Magnus, il savait que celui-ci, poussé par la jalousie, reviendrait à New York. La boule au ventre, Alec essaya de le rappeler mais tomba à nouveau sur sa messagerie.

\- Je sais que tu es furieux, mais je t'en supplie ne reviens pas, c'est trop dangereux ! Tiens-toi en à notre plan, s'il te plaît ! Fais-moi confiance… Je t'aime…

Il raccrocha, et son regard se perdit au loin. La villa, cette maison à l'intérieur de laquelle il était censé se sentir chez lui, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi inhospitalière quand cet instant…

\- Quelle étrange sensation que de se sentir étranger dans sa propre maison, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et fit face à cette femme qu'il détestait.

\- Camille ! Cracha-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Contrairement au fois précédente où il l'avait rencontrée, elle ne portait pas de robe élégante, mais un jean noir surmonté d'un sweat de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en un chignon négligé. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, et étonnamment, Alec trouva que ça lui allait mieux comme cela. Elle en paressait presque sympathique. Presque…

\- Bonjour, Alexander.

Les muscles de la mâchoire du jeune homme se contractèrent.

\- Toujours aussi incapable de rester à l'écart à ce que je vois. Lui fit-il froidement.

\- A l'écart de quoi ? De toi ?

\- Magnus t'en avait donné l'ordre.

\- Sauf qu'il n'a aucun ordre à me donner. Si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, je le fais.

Alec remarqua chez elle cet aspect qu'il avait également remarqué chez Magnus : ce côté enfantin qu'ils avaient gardé, cette moue boudeuse sur leurs visages quand ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ce côté enfant roi. A n'en pas douter, ces deux-là avaient reçu la même éducation, et bien avant que les choses ne tournent au drame, ils avaient probablement obtenu de leurs parents tout ce qu'ils voulaient… Un peu comme lui quand il y pensait. Il connaissait l'éducation bourgeoise des familles riches comme la sienne. Il se demanda ce qu'étaient devenu les parents de Camille. Personne n'en parlait jamais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Camille ?

\- La même chose que toi. La justice.

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**


	44. Chapter 45

_**Phani miki : non pas trop :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Pas trop promis :p**_

 _ **Lydia : Oui tkt :)**_

 _ **Manon : Je crois que tu vas me détester :O Peut-être m'aimer un peu quand même j'espère :p**_

 **PDV Alec**

Restant sur mes gardes, je suivis cette femme que je haïssais profondément. Elle m'emmena dans une maison délabrée, au nord de New York. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer que quiconque aurait pu vivre dans cette maison. Le plafond et les murs étaient envahis de toiles d'araignées et le sol recouvert de poussière. Elle monta l'escalier en bois menant à l'étage. Il craqua sous ses pieds et j'hésitais à la suivre.

\- Tu viens oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Me fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici. Lui dis-je. Cet endroit est probablement abandonné depuis des années.

\- On ne te demande pas d'acheter cette maison, Lightwood !

Je lui lançais un regard de mépris.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais des révélations à me faire qui pourrait nous aider à sortir du merdier dans lequel on se trouve. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te suivre. Mais j'ai eu tort. De toute évidence, tu ne cherches qu'à me faire tourner en bourrique. Au revoir, Camille.

Je lui tournais le dos mais elle se retrouva aussitôt devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?!

\- Je crois que nous nous sommes pas compris, Lightwood. Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

Elle me fit un sourire cruel avant de se jeter sur moi. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je basculais en arrière et m'étalais lourdement sur les marches en bois de l'escalier. Sous le choc, un nuage de poussière fut libéré, nous faisant tousser tous les deux. J'en profitais pour la repousser, mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de me redresser, qu'elle s'en prenait à nouveau à moi. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de son chignon, lui donnant l'air d'une folle. Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Elle n'en avait pas juste l'air, elle était vraiment folle ! Je la maintins à distance de moi à bout de bras. Elle avait beau être toute mince, elle avait de la force.

\- Bats-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Désolé, mais je ne m'en prends pas aux filles ! Lui rétorquais-je en la repoussant à nouveau loin de moi.

Elle recula de quelques pas, avant de sortir un couteau d'une de ses bottes. Sérieusement ? Bon sang, elle était vraiment cinglée !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me tuer ?!

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Même si je préférerais te torturer jusqu'à que tu me supplies de

t'achever !

\- T'es complètement folle ma pauvre ! Lui fis-je en reculant.

Du coin de l'œil, j'examinais la pièce à la recherche d'une arme avec laquelle me défendre. Je vis alors une vieille poutre, tombée du toit, traîner au sol. Je m'en saisis et lui assénais un coup sur la tête au moment où elle fondait sur moi. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et un filament rouge apparut sur sa tempe gauche, alors qu'elle prenait appui contre le mur. J'eus, un court instant, un sentiment de culpabilité, mais il s'envola très vite lorsqu'elle lança son couteau vers moi et que sa lame se planta dans mon épaule. Je gémis de douleur en le retirant et me précipitais sur elle. Je la saisis à la gorge et la fis basculer au sol. Je resserrais mes mains autour de sa gorge. Elle rit et n'essaya même pas de me repousser. Alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer, je la relâchais et m'écartais d'elle. Elle porta une main sur sa gorge rougie.

\- Incapable… de me… tuer ! Tu es.. pathétique ! Me cracha-t-elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais ! Je peux toujours changer d'avis !

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas ! Tu sais que tu le perdrais si tu faisais une telle chose !

\- Il survivrait à ta mort, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui lançais-je, haineux.

\- Magnus a besoin de moi dans sa vie ! J'ai toujours été là pour lui, à chaque fois ! Je l'ai sauvé de lui-même, je lui ai sauvé la vie !

\- Ouais, mais tu vois, maintenant que je suis là, il n'a plus besoin de toi !

\- Il aura toujours besoin de moi, mais libre à toi de te voiler la face !

\- Il se fout de toi ! C'est toi qui te voiles la face, Camille. Tu ne représentes rien pour personne ! Personne ne t'aime et surtout pas lui !

Elle s'avança vers moi, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Cette fille était vraiment bonne à être enfermée….

\- Que sais-tu de la nuit où la femme de Stephen Herondale est morte ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Elle est morte dans un incendie que vous avez provoqué par accident.

\- Oui, je reconnais bien là la version gentillette apprise mot pour mot par Magnus. Il n'y a pas à dire : dans l'art du mensonge, il excelle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je ne voudrais surtout pas briser cette relation de confiance que Magnus et toi avez établie.

\- Ce que tu fais est inutile. Tes mensonges ne me sépareront pas de lui. Il ne me cache rien sur cette nuit. La vérité je la connais, il n'y a rien de plus à raconter sur cette histoire.

\- Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi quelqu'un écrit ces articles ? Articles plutôt bien détaillés. Avec des détails que personne ne pourrait connaître… Personne, sauf… de pauvres enfants innocents torturés par le Cercle.

\- J'ai toujours dit que c'était toi !

Elle éclata de rire. Il se répercuta en écho sur les murs vides, me glaçant le sang.

\- Dans ce cas je suis navrée de te décevoir, mais non. En revanche, il est évident qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut nous faire tomber, nous, et les membres du Cercle. Mais attention, je ne parle pas de faire un petit tour en prison, oh ça non. Celui-ci qui est derrière tout ça, veut nous voir morts.

\- Et qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Demande donc à ton chéri.

\- Magnus pense que c'est Raj.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle éclata à nouveau de rire, puis se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, elle me murmura à l'oreille.

\- Qui sait… Peut-être bien. Mais est-ce vraiment pour les raisons que tu crois ? Tu vis dans le mensonge, Alexander. Tout le monde te ment : tes parents, tes amis, Magnus… Tout le monde… Si tu veux savoir la vérité, monte cet escalier et rentre dans la chambre qui se trouve à l'étage…

 **Espagne- PDV Magnus**

Je n'étais pas furieux, c'était bien au-delà de ça. Ce gosse finirait par me rendre dingue à force ! Jamais à obéir, toujours à faire exactement le contraire de ce que je lui disais !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

La voix de Ragnor ne fit qu'accroître ma colère. Je détestais qu'on me dicte ce que je devais faire….

\- Je ne te demande pas de me suivre. Lui répondis-je froidement.

\- A peine tu poseras les pieds à New…

\- Je me ferai arrêter ! Merci, je sais !

\- Mais tu veux quand même le faire ! Tout ça pour ses beaux yeux !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre alors cesse de me rabâcher toujours la même chose !

\- Si je le fais c'est parce que tu t'obstines à te comporter comme un enfant ! Tu fais ta crise parce que tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux !

Je me retournais vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Bien entendu, étant habitué à mes accès de colère, il ne tressaillit même pas.

\- Ce type est peut-être dangereux ! Je ne laisserai pas Alec entre ses mains ! C'est hors de question ! Je vais le chercher, et je vais le ramener ici de force s'il le faut ! Et personne ne m'en empêchera, personne !

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

\- Avec la mort d'Ari tu étais déjà limite, Magnus. Ne la franchit pas cette fois, car crois-moi, tu perdras plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Ari méritait de crever comme un chien !

Il me toisa tristement.

\- Camille et toi, vous êtes les mêmes.

J'eus une exclamation de dédain. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là. Était -ce de ma faute si effectivement elle me comprenait parfois mieux qu'eux ?! On avait été élevé de la même manière, on avait tous les deux du s'en sortir seul dans ce monde, faire nos preuves. Alors oui, elle et moi nous ressemblions, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, si ?! J'amorçais un mouvement avec la ferme intention de quitter cette chambre, mais, m'attrapant le bras, il me stoppa.

\- Ce secret que vous avez en commun, il vous détruira. Autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus, tu sais.

Je me tendis et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Il soutint mon regard sans ciller.

\- Je te conseille fortement de ne plus jamais parler de ça !

\- Pourquoi ? La vérité te gêne ? Tu refuses de reconnaître à quel point vous avez foiré cette nuit-là ?! Robert est une ordure, mais il n'avait pas tort sur tous les points. Vous n'étiez pas des enfants de choeur…

Ces dernières paroles firent voler en éclat les barrières fragiles qui retenaient ma colère jusqu'à présent. L'empoignant par le col, je le plaquais violemment contre le mur de la chambre. Il ne tressaillit même pas, ce qui me perturba légèrement.

\- Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ?! Que nous avions mérité de se faire torturer pendant des mois par le Cercle ?!

\- Non. Je ne me permettrai jamais de dire une chose pareille, et tu le sais bien. Seulement je n'oublie pas que tu nous as tourné le dos à une époque. Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de nous. Dès le moment où ton chemin à croisé celui-ci de Camille, tu t'es transformé. Je t'ai dit qu'il finirait par arriver un drame, mais tu n'as rien voulut entendre. Cette haine envers les Lightwood, tu l'as eu bien avant que Rober ne s'en prenne à toi. Certes, personne ne les aimait, mais toi c'était au-delà de ça. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi… C'est à cause d'elle… A cause d'eux…

Je me décomposais. Personne n'était au courant de cette histoire, pas même Catarina.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? Lui demandais-je en le relâchant.

Je sentis des tressautements dans ma voix. Un peu trop de choses commençaient à se savoir sur ma vie et étaient publiées en première page du Times. Un doute affreux s'insinua en moi…

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il y a eu un nouvel article ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas appris de cette manière.

\- Comment alors ?!

\- Il suffit d'interroger les bonnes personnes.

\- Qui ?

\- Raphaël m'en avait parlé…

Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter. Qui d'autre ?

\- Alec ne doit jamais le savoir !

\- Il l'apprendra et tu le sais très bien !

\- Non, il ne l'apprendra pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je vais m'occuper de ce Raj et que toi tu vas garder ta langue !

 **New York- PDV Alec**

Je devais l'admettre, j'avais été tenté pendant un instant de succomber à la tentation et de faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Mais je me ressaisis. Il s'agissait de Camille, une garce manipulatrice. Je l'avais donc planté au bon milieu de sa maison délabrée et m'étais empressé de m'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible. Ces paroles tournaient pourtant encore en boucle dans ma tête « Tout le monde te ment. Tes parents, tes amis, Magnus… ». Je secouais la tête. Certes je me doutais qu'il y avait encore un grand nombre de choses que me cachait ma famille, mais Magnus, lui, m'avait juré droit dans les yeux qu'il m'avait tout dit. Je repensais à ce cahier dans lequel il m'avait écrit en quelque sorte sa vie. Quelqu'un l'avait volé, mais qui ? Raj ? Non, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je finirai bien par le savoir de toute façon… Relevant la capuche de mon sweat sur la tête pour me parer du froid, je continuais ma route jusque chez moi. J'avais rendez-vous avec Raj dans quelques heures et je comptais bien demander de l'aide à Jace et à ma sœur sur la manière de procéder. Il m'avait envoyé un message quelques minutes plus tôt pour me le proposer, et bien que sa demande mais surpris en premier lieu, je ne pouvais refuser. Tout refus aurait paru suspect et n'aurait pas été productif pour la suite. Je réfléchissais à tout cela lorsque je sentis des bras m'entourer et m'entraînais dans une ruelle à l'écart de l'avenue principale. Je me débattis mais mon assaillant resserra son étreinte.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Hurlais-je avant qu'une main sur ma bouche vienne me faire taire.

\- Alexander, calme-toi, c'est moi !

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je cessais de gigoter. La force qui me retenait s'était relâchée et je pus enfin me dégager et me retourner face à lui. Était-ce vraiment lui ou étais-je en train de rêver ?

\- Magnus…

Je me jetais dans ses bras, collant mes lèvres aux siennes. Mon dieu comme il m'avait manqué ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit là, avec moi, que je puisse le toucher, l'embrasser… Je gémis alors qu'il me plaquait contre le mur. La pierre égratigna mon dos mais je n'y fis pas attention. Sa main caressa ma joue alors qu'il ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus près de moi. Son corps était entièrement plaqué contre le mien. Je m'enivrais de son parfum, de la douceur de ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes. La boule au ventre que j'avais ressenti toute la journée, cette colère envers ma famille, envers Camille, tout ça s'était envolé dès l'instant où je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. Il finit par rompre notre baiser. Posant ses mains sur le mur derrière moi, encadrant mon visage, il me sourit.

\- On dirait que je t'ai manqué…

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… Lui répondis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

\- Hum, je crois que si… Me fit-il en passant sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut alors que ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau. Nos regards se croisèrent et il retira sa main, avant d'attraper la mienne.

\- Viens !

Je le laissais m'entraîner, avant de le stopper.

\- Attends ! Tu ne devrais pas être là, si la police…

\- Chut ! Me fit-il taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Ne gâche pas ce moment… Viens…

Le désir brûlant que je lisais dans ses yeux fit taire la petite voix en moi qui me disait d'être raisonnable, que sa présence ici était risquée. Je ne résistais donc pas bien longtemps et le laissais m'emmener avec lui je ne sais où.

 **Plus tard**

Quittant à regret ses bras, je voulus me lever mais il m'attira à nouveau contre lui.

\- Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un regard perçant.

\- On ne devrait pas être ici… Lui fis-je en examinant la chambre dans laquelle on se trouvait.

Nos vêtements gisaient à terre un peu partout.

\- On est où ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'on est rentré chez quelqu'un par effraction ?!

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ! Réponds-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras.

\- D'après toi ? Est-ce que je suis assez stupide pour te faire rentrer quelque part par effraction avec moi sachant que je suis recherché dans tout le pays ?!

\- Tu l'es assez pour être revenu !

Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles lorsque je vis que je l'avais blessé. Il voulut à son tour se lever mais cette fois ce fut à moi de l'en empêcher.

\- N'attends pas que je m'excuse, Alec ! Tu me manquais, je voulais juste te voir ! Je pensais que c'était ton cas aussi, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé !

Pour toute réponse, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et passais ma main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser. Y mettant fin, je lui murmurais :

\- Tu sais bien que tu m'as terriblement manqué. Je te l'ai prouvé non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Admit-il en souriant.

Je caressais sa joue, ravie de le voir retrouver le sourire.

\- Je suis juste inquiet. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Je ne risque rien ici. C'est la maison secondaire de Tessa.

\- D'accord. Elle est à New York ?

\- Non, à Los Angeles.

\- Elle gère l'entreprise que tu as délaissée ? Me moquais-je.

\- Détrompe-toi ! Je m'en occupe à distance !

\- Oui, j'y crois !

\- Je t'assure ! Quand personne ne veut me tuer ou me jeter en prison, j'arrive à trouver du temps !

Son air sérieux me fit rire. Il avait ce don à arriver à tout rendre léger, même la pire des situations. Près de lui, ma peur et mon inquiétude s'envolaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu.

\- Tu restes ? Lui demandais-je, l'espoir perçant ma voix.

Je savais que c'était égoïste, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

\- Oui je reste. J'ai des choses à régler.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais !

\- Et il me semble que tu as très bien entendu ma réponse !

\- Pas vraiment, tu ne me répondais jamais !

\- Et ce n'était pas une réponse suffisamment claire pour toi ?!

\- On n'a pas d'autres choix !

\- Alors tant pis ! Alexander, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui !

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses que tu as peur que j'apprenne ?

\- Ce que je ne veux pas, Alec, c'est que tu mettes ta vie en danger !

\- Il ne me fera rien…

Il eut une exclamation de dédain qui m'énerva légèrement.

\- Contrairement à ta folle d'ex, le mien est un véritable ange !

\- Qu'est-ce que Camille vient faire là dedans ?

\- Oh c'est marrant que quand on parle de « folle » tu penses directement à elle !

Il se redressa, plissant les yeux.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Elle est venue te voir ?

Je passais involontairement ma main sur la blessure que la lame de son couteau avait laissée sur ma peau, au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux mordorés.

\- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça?! Quand ?!

\- Ce matin…. On… On s'est battu…

\- Pardon ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Heu…

Je haussais les sourcils, réfléchissant. Pourquoi en étions-nous venus aux mains ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison….

\- Je sais pas… Un désaccord…

\- Un désaccord ?! Tu règles tes désaccords à l'arme blanche toi ?!

\- Et à coup de poutre aussi ! Plaisantais-je.

Ma blague ne le fit cependant pas du tout rire. Il me foudroya du regard avant de passer sa main sur ma plaie.

\- J'y ai même pas fait attention…

\- On avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire...

\- Je vais la tuer ! S'exclama-t-il soudain après un silence.

\- Si tu la tues, tu peux aussi tuer Maureen. Des deux, c'est elle qui m'a fait le plus de mal ! Camille était dans un état pire que moi une fois que j'en ai eu fini avec elle ! Puis au fond, je crois qu'elle voulait m'aider…

\- Pardon ? T'aider ?!

\- Elle disait que tu me cachais quelque chose sur l'incendie de l'entrepôt. C'est vrai ?

\- C'est ça que tu appelles de l'aide ?!

\- Tu me caches des choses ou pas ?

\- Non ! Me fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne le crus qu'à moitié.

\- Hum… Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec Raj.

\- Tu n'y vas pas.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il était clair que c'était un ordre.

\- Magnus, ne recommence pas…

\- Tu le rejoins où ?

\- Au resto…

\- Ok… Je viens avec toi !

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Si ! Je serai là, je veillerai à ce qu'il garde ses mains sagement le long de son corps, et loin du tien ! Ses mains et le reste d'ailleurs ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me verra même pas !

\- Comme si tu allais gentiment rester dans ton coin ! Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde !

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te dois obéissance ? Je ne suis pas tes amis qui t'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil malgré tes choix débiles !

\- Ils ne m'obéissent pas tant que ça figure-toi ! Grimaça-t-il.

\- Je vois ça… Camille ne semble pas prendre tes menaces très au sérieux !

\- Camille n'est pas mon amie !

\- Non, c'est ton ex ! C'est pire !

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait une discussion sur les ex maintenant ? Je te préviens, tu en as pour un moment !

\- Je croyais que tu te contentais de coucher avec eux ?!

\- Tu es la preuve vivante que non !

\- Génial… Donc en fait je ne suis pas le seul que tu aies aimé ?!

\- Non. Je suis sorti avec Imasu avant que… Enfin, tu sais. J'avais une vie normale jusque-là tu sais, c'est après que ça s'est compliqué !

Il m'était difficile de dire si j'étais plus furieux que choqué face à cette soudaine révélation.

\- Qui d'autre ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Etta.

J'eus un rire jaune.

\- Tu te fous de moi là, hein? Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi !

\- Non. Loin de moi cette idée !

\- En fait tu ne t'es pas simplement tapé tout New York, tu t'es tapé la terre entière !

\- Ouais, voilà, c'est ça. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien revenir t'allonger près de moi… Me fit-il comme si de rien n'était en me ramenant vers lui.

Je le repoussais violemment.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Alec, arrête…

\- Ou quoi ?!

\- Tu t'énerves pour rien, là. Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu d'autres relations avant toi !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu les avais aimé, non ! Je pensais que tu étais du genre à baiser les gens et à les jeter après ! Remarque, pour les baiser, tu les baises bien ! Moi le premier ! Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai été servi !

Il éclata de rire ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus ma colère. Je me levais, furibond et me mis à la recherche de mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. M'énervant encore plus, surtout que je l'entendais ricaner derrière mon dos, je mis un coup de poing furieux dans le mur. J'entendis un horrible craquement et une douleur atroce me traversa le poignet.

\- Putain ! Jura-t-il avant de se précipiter à mes côtés. Tu as fini par te faire mal, j'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Me reprocha-t-il en examinant mon poignet qui gonflait à vue d'œil, prenant une teinte violacée.

\- C'est entièrement de ta faute ! M'exclamais-je en le repoussant à nouveau.

Peu importe la douleur, ma colère était plus forte. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir de cette chambre et m'en aller loin de lui. Bien entendu, il m'en empêcha, m'enserrant dans ses bras. Je me débattis mais il me bloqua à nouveau contre lui.

\- Arrête, tu vas encore te faire mal !

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie !

\- Ok, ça suffit !

Il me retourna vers lui et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Maintenant tu te calmes et tu mets sur pause ta crise d'hystérie, que je puisse m'expliquer ! Je t'aime, Alec. Tu es le seul et l'unique que j'ai aimé comme ça. Que j'ai aimé d'ailleurs. Les autres ne représentent rien, que des amourettes d'adolescents ! Alexander, s'il te plaît…

Ma respiration se calma à mesure qu'il me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et que ma colère retombait. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et prit ma main blessée dans la sienne. Il l'examina prudemment et j'émis un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il tourna un peu trop mon poignet.

\- Désolé… Je crois que s'est cassé… M'annonça-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment une journée de merde…

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de réagir aussi violemment toi aussi ?!

\- J'ai passé une journée de merde, voilà pourquoi !

Il caressa ma joue tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

\- Je… Je pensais juste que j'étais le seul que tu avais aimé…

\- Mais bien sûr que tu es le seul ! Regarde-moi… Je t'aime. Ces mots je ne les ai jamais dit à qui que ce soient d'autres. Je te le jure.

Je hochais la tête.

\- D'accord… Mais j'ai quand même une question : pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas écrit ?

\- Parce que je n'ai écrit que ce qui avait de l'importance !

\- Donc Camille en avait ?! M'exclamais-je en recommençant à m'énerver.

\- Oui. Elle en a.

\- Super… Vraiment génial !

\- Alec…

\- Non, stop ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

\- Comme tu veux… Renferme toi si ça te fait plaisir. En attendant, j'appelle Catarina pour soigner ta main !

\- Pas la peine, j'irai à l'hôpital…

Il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux. Je tournais la tête vers lui et croisais son regard triste.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Je peux pas…

Sa main retomba et la déception que je lus sur son visage fit aussitôt envoler ma colère.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Je vais appeler Catarina, elle examinera ta main et te conduira à l'hôpital… M'annonça-t-il. Je vais te chercher des glaçons à mettre dessus en attendant.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, me laissant seul. La douleur me lançait jusque dans mon épaule, me donnant la nausée. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'allonger sur le lit et dormir des jours et des jours. En résumé, aller dîner avec Raj ne me ravissait pas vraiment. Magnus revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et enveloppa délicatement ma main dans une poche de glace.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- J'ai connu pire…

\- Tout ça pour une crise de jalousie complètement absurde !

Je baissais les yeux, honteux. Il n'avait pas tort….

\- Catarina arrive. Elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Ça va aller ?

\- C'est juste un poignet cassé, Magnus…

\- Et comment tu vas le justifier auprès de ta famille et de ton… faux petit ami ?!

\- Chute dans l'escalier. Répondis-je du tact au tact en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as décidément pensé à tout…

L'arrivée de Catarina et de Ragnor m'empêcha de répondre. A ma grande surprise, ce dernier me lança un regard glacial. S'il n'avait jamais manifesté particulièrement d'amicalité à mon égard, il ne m'avait pour autant jamais détesté, contrairement à Raphaël. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, mais visiblement je m'étais trompé. De plus, je sentais entre lui et Magnus une certaine tension que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer.

\- Ça te fait mal quand j'appuie là ? Me demanda Catarina.

\- Hein ? De… Aie ! Non, mais ça va pas ! M'exclamais-je en retirant ma main.

\- Hum c'est bien ce que je pensais… Désolé, Magnus, mais je ne suis qu'infirmière pas magicienne ! Il lui faut un médecin !

\- Je croyais que tu étais avocate ?! Lui fis remarquer en leur lançant à tous un regard accusateur.

\- Emmène-le à l'hôpital et assure toi qu'il s'y fait soigner ! Lui ordonna Magnus en chassant ma remarque d'un revers de main.

\- Je vous attends dehors… Nous fit Ragnor en me lançant un regard méprisant.

Génial. Après Raphaël, lui. Il manquait plus que ça… La voix de Catarina me tira de mes pensées.

\- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital mais toi faut que tu partes. Disait-elle à Magnus qui, lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux.

\- T'occupe….

 **Plus tard- New York- PDV Magnus**

Me tenant devant les marches du NYPD, je soupirais. Je savais que j'étais en train de probablement me mettre dans une merde pas possible, mais il fallait que je sache. Priant intérieurement pour que je ne fasse pas la pire erreur de ma vie, je rentrais à l'intérieur et me présentais à l'accueil. La policière en tenue leva les yeux vers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et fus ravi de constater que mon pouvoir de séduction fonctionnait encore. Elle rougit et semblait ne plus pouvoir me quitter du regard.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle…

Je jetais un œil au nom marqué sur la plaque devant elle.

\- Olivia. Quel joli prénom.

\- Mer...merci.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?

\- Non, je… Enfin oui.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Une aussi charmante jeune femme, je m'en serais souvenu ! Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit timidement.

\- Je… Je peux vous renseigner ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh je suis sûr que oui. Je voudrais parler au lieutenant Garroway.

\- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Je peux vous proposer de patienter dans son bureau si vous voulez.

\- C'est si gentiment proposé, je ne peux pas refuser !

Ma remarque la troubla un peu plus et je m'en amusais.

\- Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ou vous…

\- Oh non, pas la peine. Je connais le chemin. Mais…

Je pris le stylo qu'elle tenait et lui fit signe de me tendre sa main. Je notais mon numéro sur le dos de cette dernière.

\- Appelez-moi… Lui fis-je avec un grand sourire avant de m'éloigner vers le bureau de Luke.

Trop occupé à contempler d'un air béat les chiffres écrits sur sa main, elle ne fit pas attention à moi. Je changeais alors de direction et prenais le chemin des archives, où se trouvait l'intégralité de leurs dossiers classés et non classés. J'en déverrouillais la porte grâce au badge que j'avais volé quelques instants auparavant à cette charmante policière. J'allumais la lumière une fois la porte refermée, et examinais la pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle s'étendaient des centaines d'étagères de dossiers. Je me mis à la recherche de ce que je cherchais. Alors que je pensais en avoir pour des heures, je mis assez rapidement la main dessus. C'était presque trop facile. Je l'ouvris et pris en photo avec mon portable la liste de noms qui se trouvaient sous mes yeux.

\- Je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose !

Je me retournais brusquement, un frisson parcourant mon échine. Dans son éternelle tenue noire, Robert Lightwood se tenait devant moi. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Il avança vers moi, me fixant d'un regard perçant. Je reculais malgré moi, laissant tomber à terre le dossier que je tenais. Les papiers glissèrent jusqu'à ses pieds et il s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers eux. Il ramassa la feuille contenant les noms que j'avais pris en photo et la parcouru rapidement du regard.

\- Je me souviens de cette nuit-là. Tes amis et toi vous êtes encore une fois mêlés d'affaires qui ne vous concernaient pas.

\- Et toi et tes amis vous êtes à nouveau comportés comme des monstres !

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, me forçant à reculer dans l'angle de la pièce, à l'opposé de la sortie. Il posa alors ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que s'en était douloureux. Venir ici était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée.

\- Comment tu as fait pour entrer ? Lui demandais-je, espérant gagner du temps.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir faire des tours de passe-passe !

\- Je vois ça…

Il leva la main et caressa ma joue. Je voulus le repousser mais j'étais incapable de bouger.

\- Tu sais, Magnus, tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, comme tu l'as fait avec ton père. Parce qu'à présent, c'est moi qui vais te tuer, et je peux t'assurer que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te voir rendre ton dernier soupir !

\- Si tu avais voulu me tuer, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps ! Lui rétorquais-je d'une voix blanche.

Il colla son corps contre le mien et je sentis une vague de nausée m'envahir alors que son geste évoquait en moi des souvenirs douloureux.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai gardé en vie jusqu'ici, c'est que j'attendais que tu me mènes tout droit à ce que je cherchais. Tu vois, Valentin me tient, il menace de s'en prendre à ma famille si je ne lui obéis pas. Or avec ce que je viens de découvrir, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir inverser la situation. Mais rassure toi, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite…

Me saisissant soudain par la gorge, il me glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ce que je t'ai fait subir te paraîtra une douce caresse après ce que je vais te faire, je te le garantis…

Je sentis alors une brève piqûre au niveau de mon cou, mes yeux papillonnèrent et je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

 **New York- Beth Israël- PDV Alec**

Assis sur une table de consultation dans le bureau du médecin, Jace me lançait un regard moqueur. Je lui avais envoyé un texto en lui demandant de rappliquer au plus vite. Me retrouver seul avec les amis de Magnus qui étaient loin de me porter dans leurs cœurs, me mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Isabelle l'avait bien sûr accompagnée et discutait à présent dehors avec Catarina.

\- Rappelle-moi comment tu t'es fait ça déjà ? Me demanda Jace, narquois, en fixant ma main sur laquelle trônait à présent une attelle.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Alec : O, le mur : 1 !

\- Ah la ferme ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour supporter tes sarcasmes !

\- Ça va être compliqué de t'envoyer en l'air avec Raj avec ça ! Rit-il.

\- Très drôle ! T'as fini ?!

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer le médecin et ma sœur, empêchant de ce fait mon meilleur ami de me faire une remarque idiote. Isabelle se précipita sur moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

\- T'es tiré d'affaire grand frère !

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Tu parles d'une sœur…

Je remerciais le docteur et quittais enfin cet hôpital. J'entendis alors une voix m'appeler. Me retournant, je vis Ragnor se tenir devant l'entrée. Il vint vers moi, le visage fermé.

\- Je pourrais te parler ?

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr.

En un coup d'œil, Jace comprit qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Tirant Izzy par le bras, ils allèrent m'attendre dans la voiture.

\- Magnus ne répond pas au téléphone. M'annonça Ragnor d'une voix grave.

\- Il.. Il est un peu énervé contre moi, c'est rien, ça lui passera. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter !

Se rapprochant de moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter, hein ? Mais je ne fais que ça depuis que tu es rentré dans sa vie. Oh je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça, car en soi tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de son inconscience. Seulement ce serait bien que tu le freines et que tu ne l'encourages pas dans ses idées stupides. La police le recherche, le Cercle veut sa mort et va savoir qui d'autre encore. Il ne devrait pas être ici et tu le sais très bien. Alors fais-moi plaisir, laisse tes hormones d'adolescents de côté et comporte toi en adulte !

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des leçons?! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de rentrer, bien au contraire ! Puis que je sache, c'est toi qui étais avec lui ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'en empêcher ! M'énervais-je.

\- Ça me paressait difficile étant donné ton dernier appel. Lui dire de rester sagement à des kilomètres de toi pendant que tu joues à l'amoureux transi avec un autre était le meilleur moyen pour le voir rappliquer ici aussitôt. Et au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais. Il t'a si longtemps forcé à lui courir après que tu lui fais subir la même chose. Mais je vais te donner un conseil : arrête ce petit jeu immédiatement. Il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas, des choses que tu ne maîtrises pas. Retourne donc dans ta cage dorée, jeune Lightwood, et laisse nous gérer les affaires d'adultes.

\- Je croyais que c'était à moi de le gérer ? Répliquais-je.

\- Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses.

\- Tu parles comme Raphaël…

\- Oui. Je ne te déteste pas, Alec. Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je ne vais pas te demander de rester loin de Magnus. Je sais qu'il t'aime et que toi tu l'aimes, et essayer de vous séparer serait une grave erreur. Mais je pense que pour le moment se serait bien si vous gardiez vos distances.

Je serrais les poings, réveillant la douleur de ma main blessée. Là tout de suite, j'avais envie de le frapper. Pour qui se prenait-il pour me donner des leçons ? Pour me juger ?!

\- Comprends-moi bien, Alec. J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de le perdre, moi ?! Je l'aime !

\- Alors laisse le s'éloigner de toi ! Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour toujours, mais juste le temps que les choses s'arrangent.

Il me planta ensuite là. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la fureur m'empêchant de parler.

\- Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ?! S'exclama Isabelle.

Visiblement, elle et Jace étaient descendu de voiture pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Je ne lui répondis pas, fixant l'entrée de l'hôpital par laquelle Ragnor avait disparu en compagnie de Catarina. Elle m'avait lancé un regard désolé mais je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Alec ? Hey, mec, ça va ?

Je tournais le regard vers Jace.

\- Ouais, magnifiquement bien ! C'était vraiment une journée exceptionnelle ! M'exclamais-je avec ironie.

\- Bah la soirée sera peut-être mieux. Je suis sûr que Raj t'emmène dans un magnifique restaurant !

Je soupirais. Les derniers événements m'avaient fait oublier ce détail. Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Jace. Ma sœur me bouscula pour être devant et je n'eus même pas la force de protester. Durant le chemin jusque chez moi, je ne cessais de penser à Magnus. J'avais à mon tour essayé de l'appeler, mais c'est sans surprise que je tombais sur la messagerie. La boule au ventre qu'il débarque en plein dîner avec Raj, je regardais ma maison se profiler au loin. Isabelle se tourna vers moi alors que Jace garait la voiture dans l'allée.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'embrasser ni à faire des jeux sexuels avec lui, parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas beau ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as pu lui trouver, grand frère ! Magnus est quand même cent fois mieux !

\- Niveau caractère, pas vraiment… Grommelais-je.

Je jetais un regard anxieux à mon portable. A combien j'estimais le pourcentage de chance, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de malchance, qu'il débarque à ce dîner ? 100 %. Il viendrait, j'en étais persuadé. Il ne supportera pas de rester loin de moi en me sachant avec lui…

 **New York- FIN PDV Alec**

Furieux, Valentin pénétra dans le salon de la maison délabrée dans laquelle il se terrait avec son fils et Robert depuis des semaines. Ce dernier avait encore disparu il ne savait où, augmentant un peu plus sa mauvaise humeur. Trouvant son fils avachi dans le canapé, il le fit se lever de force avant de le frapper violemment au visage.

\- Quand vas-tu commencer à prendre mes ordres au sérieux ?! Tu veux y retourner ? Tu veux que je te renvoie là-bas ?!

Lui lançant un regard apeuré, Jonathan secoua négativement la tête, le regard suppliant.

\- Non, pas ça. S'il te plaît…

\- Alors fais les choses correctement pour une fois ! Comment se fait-il que Robert Lightwood est encore échappé à ta surveillance ?!

\- Il ne l'a pas fait. Je les laissais faire parce que c'était exactement ce que je voulais…. Murmura-t-il.

Valentin s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux. Le regard de son fils changea aussitôt, passant de l'effroi à la folie et la haine. Jonathan lui fit un sourire cruel en voyant la surprise se peindre sur son visage.

\- Tu as perdu. Vous avez tous perdu…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Regarde-toi, on dirait un fou ! Lui fit Valentin avec dégoût avant de le pousser au sol. Comment ai-je pu engendrer une chose pareille ?! Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Vous nous avez créés, utilisés. Mais maintenant c'est fini…

Valentin allait répliquer, mais, se relavant, Jonathan lui planta un éclat de verre dans la poitrine. Son père baissa les yeux vers la tache rouge qui commençait à s'étaler sur sa chemise d'un blanc laiteux. Jonathan passa ses doigts, ensanglantés du sang de son paternel, sur ses lèvres.

\- Rouge comme le sang… J'adore le rouge. Et j'adore le sang. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre…

Valentin tomba à genoux devant son fils avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Mort. Jonathan se pencha vers lui et lui entailla la gorge, répandant un peu plus de sang sur le plancher. Un craquement se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut une jeune fille, emmitouflée dans une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux longs et bruns encadraient un visage juvénile. Bien qu'aveugle, elle se déplaça sans aucune difficulté vers lui. Il lui attrapa la main. Son visage avait changé du tout au tout au contact de la jeune fille. Il semblait éprouver pour elle une profonde affection.

\- Un de moins… Les autres suivront. Lui fit-il. Tout se déroule comme prévu… Le seul problème, c'est cette fille, Camille…

La jeune fille tressaillit.

\- Tu la connais ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

\- Je dois la tuer ?

Elle agita frénétiquement la tête, émettant de petits bruits semblables à un anomal blessé. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, Jonathan lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

\- Calme-toi, je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente mais trop de choses à faire pour la fac. Les exams sont là donc pas trop le temps en ce moment mais tout redeviendra à la normale bientôt :D**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	45. Chapter 46

**Nouvel OS « Frères ennemis » et un bonus à « Fantômes du passé ».**

 **La suite de tous le reste mardi: p**

 **Bisousss**


	46. Chapter 47

_**Voilà enfin la suite. Je sais que je devais la poster mardi mais j'ai eu un soucis d'internet. Bref, la voilà enfin :D La fin approche :p**_

 _ **Manon : Un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner parce que je sais que tu vas me détester :p**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Hum je sais pas :p bientôt tu seras :p**_

Jetant un œil inquiet autour de moi, étant persuadé que Magnus allait débarquer à tout moment et tout faire foirer, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce que Raj me disait. Nous étions installés dans un coin tranquille d'un restaurant presque désert, dans le fin fond de New York. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il m'avait emmené aussi loin, étant donné que vu la situation actuelle, manger en tête au restaurant avec lui pouvait paraître tout ce qui a de plus banal.

\- Tu penses à lui ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Raj. Ses yeux sombres étaient rivés sur moi.

\- Penser à qui ? Lui demandais-je en sachant pertinemment de qui il me parlait.

Il pinça les lèvres, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens.

\- Magnus Bane… Me répondit-il froidement.

Tu n'as même pas idée, pensais-je. A cet instant, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était être avec lui. Surtout que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle, et que ça me rendait dingue ! Soutenant son regard, je lui dis cependant d'un ton que je voulus convaincant :

\- C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais juste en train de me dire que lui ne m'aurait jamais emmené dans un tel endroit.

\- Et comment suis-je censé le prendre ?

\- Bien. J'ai fait le bon choix en te choisissant toi.

\- Tu sais, Alec, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me tracasse. Le soir de la soirée de charité, tu semblais si sûr de toi quand tu t'es détourné de moi pour le choisir lui…

\- J'étais aveuglé par l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je l'ai aimé, vraiment. Mais il n'est pas fait pour moi. Je le sais maintenant.

Approchant ma main valide de la sienne, qu'il avait posée sur la table, j'en caressais le dos, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il tressaillit et je lui souris. Au fond de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que c'était presque trop facile. Il tombait dans mon piège plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit mais je le chassais aussi vite qu'il était venu : c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- J'ai envie de te croire tu sais… Me fit-il en serrant alors ma main dans la sienne.

\- Alors crois-moi. Je suis sincère avec toi. Je ne joue pas…

\- Tu as toujours été incapable de mentir, Alec… Pourtant cette fois j'ai des doutes sur ta sincérité.

\- Je comprends… Tu sais, Raj, c'est grâce à toi si aujourd'hui j'assume qui je suis vraiment. Si je ne me cache plus.

Il posa une main sur ma joue au moment où le serveur s'avançait vers nous. Il toussota, nous lançant au passage un regard dégoûté. Raj retira aussitôt sa main, gêné. L'homme prit notre commande et s'éloigna de nous sans un regard.

\- Quel abruti… Murmurais-je.

\- Ouais… Me répondit tout simplement Raj.

Je serrais les dents. La réaction de ce serveur, et celle de Raj qui s'était écrasé devant lui, m'avait énervé. Si une telle chose s'était produite avec Magnus, le dénouement n'aurait pas été le même. Je laissais échapper un sourire. Non, avec Magnus tout aurait été dans la provocation, et il aurait probablement tourné ce serveur en ridicule. Magnus ne se laissait pas faire, jamais…. Pourtant il n'était pas là ce soir, et bien que dans un sens cela me soulageait, une partie de moi s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal. Je le connaissais par cœur et je savais que me savoir avec Raj devait le rendre dingue. Je jetais à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil à la salle puis à la rue déserte qu'on apercevait à travers les vitres du restaurant. Tout était désert… Beaucoup trop…

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument te cacher, Raj ? Lui demandais-je.

Il se figea, sa fourchette à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il la reposa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a pas un chat. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené aussi loin de chez nous ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Mon père est recherché par les flics. Tu crois vraiment qui se préoccupe de ce que toi et moi faisons ensemble ? Tu sais, ce qui compte pour mes parents en ce moment, c'est que je n'approche pas Magnus. Le reste n'a pas grande importance.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr…

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher, Raj. Si tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose entre toi et moi, il va falloir que tu assumes qui tu es toi aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton… ex. Je ne suis pas du genre à me pavaner dans la rue à moitié nu avec du maquillage sur les yeux ! A Los Angeles il passe peut-être inaperçu mais ici tout le monde a le regard viré sur lui. Et désolé, mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas que toute l'attention soit portée sur moi !

\- Lui non plus…

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Tu es déjà allé faire un tour dans sa boîte de nuit ?! Il s'y est toujours pavané comme s'il était le roi du monde, et tout ça pourquoi?! Pour attirer de pauvres victimes innocentes dans son lit en leur faisant miroiter monts et merveilles, et les jeter après comme des jouets usagés. Un peu comme il l'a fait avec toi, en fait. Il a besoin qu'on le regarde ! Il a besoin d'être le centre du monde !

Malgré moi, je serrais le verre que je tenais à la main un peu plus fort. Certes il n'avait pas tort sur tous les points, mais cela m'énervait. Je détestais la manière dont il parlait de lui et l'air méprisant qui accompagnait le tout.

\- Il est comme il est. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. A la base, on parlait de toi et de moi.

\- Le problème, Alec, c'est que pour qu'il y ait un toi et moi, il est nécessaire qu'il soit entièrement sorti de ta vie. Or, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas puisque tu le défends encore.

\- Je l'ai aimé, donc oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'on crache sur lui. Alors soit tu acceptes qu'il ait fait partie de ma vie, et on avance ensemble, soit tu ne l'acceptes pas, et toi et moi on ne reste que des amis. Ou rien. A toi de voir. Moi tu sais ce que je veux. Et tu sais que je ne joue pas. Je suis sincère…

\- Comment te croire ?

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant. Magnus allait me tuer mais je n'avais pas le choix… Je me levais et tendis la main vers lui.

\- Viens… On va ailleurs…

\- Mais… on n'a pas fini de…

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Et j'ai des choses à te prouver…

Il hocha la tête et déposa de l'argent sur la table avant de prendre la main que je lui tendais et de me suivre.

 **New York- Appartement de Catarina**

Debout devant son ordinateur portable, la jeune femme était en pleine conversation animée avec Tessa. Celle-ci, un bébé dans les bras, l'écoutait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu le connais, lui fit-elle. Il doit sûrement être en train de faire sa mauvaise tête quelque part. Ou d'espionner Alec.

\- Non. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Tu es allé voir chez lui ?

\- Tessa, tu penses bien que c'est la première chose que j'ai faite !

\- Hum… Je ne peux t'aider, désolé. Ça fait des jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé, il filtre mes appels !

Catarina eut un sourire moqueur.

\- On se demande pourquoi !

\- Tu as jeté un œil à notre chiffre d'affaires ou pas?! Se plaignit Tessa.

\- Non. Et pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Magnus aussi visiblement !

\- Visiblement, oui… Mais tu le connais, il se lasse vite.

\- Je sais ! Mais qu'il le dise au lieu de tout me laisser gérer seule !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Il est amoureux…

Tessa eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- C'était bien notre vaine ça…

Catarina lui sourit au moment où on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver la jeune sœur d'Alec sur le palier.

\- Isabelle ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune fille avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court.

\- On a un problème !

 **New York- PDV Magnus**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ma tête me faisait mal, et mon corps tout entier était engourdi. Je voulus me redresser sur le lit sur lequel j'étais couché, et réalisais que mes mains étaient attachées aux barreaux. Paniquant, je tirais dessus de toutes mes forces, mais à part me meurtrir les poignets, je n'obtins aucun résultat. J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher. Tirant encore plus fort sur mes liens, je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon bras. Probablement du sang. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le nouvel arrivant alluma la lumière. Je clignais des yeux avant de m'y habituer. J'aperçus alors Robert dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une cigarette entre les doigts de sa main gantée de cuir noir. Il posa les yeux sur mes mains et soupira.

\- Plus tu tireras, plus tu te feras mal. Me fit-il.

\- Détache-moi alors ! Lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur tambourinait à milles à l'heure. Me retrouver attaché en sa présence, était tout sauf réjouissant. Il s'approcha et j'eus un mouvement de recul, immédiatement stoppé par ces maudites chaînes autour de mes poignets. Je commençais d'ailleurs à ressentir la douleur de la brûlure sur ces derniers. Robert approcha une chaise de moi, avant de prendre place dessus. Il me regarda tristement.

\- On n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là tu sais. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Depuis toujours tu te mêles de choses qui ne te concerne pas. Si tu étais resté à ta place depuis le début, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Quoi que tu me fasses, ton fils ne te le pardonnera jamais.

L'expression de son visage s'assombrit un peu plus.

\- Alec me déteste déjà. Puis je ne vais rien te faire. Pas directement en tout cas. Mais oui, tu vas mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Que je te supplie de m'épargner ? Parce que j'ai un scoop pour toi : fais-toi plaisir, j'en ai plus rien à foutre !

\- Toujours dans la provocation, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça ne changera jamais. Tu sais, tu lui ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Et je ne te parle pas d'Ari.

Malgré moi, ses paroles attirèrent toute mon attention.

\- Tu le connaissais…

\- Oui. J'ai su bien avant Ari que sa femme le trompait avec un autre. Mais comme elle n'était pas fichue de faire les choses correctement, elle a choisi un type pire que son propre mari. Ton père était une ordure.

\- Tu mens…

\- Non. Je sais que tu as cherché des informations sur lui, sur son identité. Que tu as toujours voulu savoir qui il était. Mais tu n'as jamais rien trouvé, et tu as fini par te contenter de la version donnée par Ari. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que dans notre monde, tout le monde ment. Ta vie est un mensonge. Tu me ferais presque de la peine si je ne savais pas à quel point tu t'acharnes à détruire ma famille et tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire jusqu'ici.

\- Tu n'as rien construit du tout, tu l'as volé !

\- Ils avaient fait leur choix. Ils ne savaient pas gérer cette ville.

\- Et c'était une raison pour les faire tuer ?

\- Oui. Et toi et tes amis, aurez dû rester en dehors de ça.

\- Vous avez tué les parents de Camille !

\- Un regrettable incident.

\- Comme à chaque fois.

\- Valentin veut contrôler le monde, et je l'ai suivi dans ses idéaux. Mais aujourd'hui, je reconnais qu'il est allé trop loin. Lui et Ari avaient des méthodes que je n'approuvais pas.

\- Pourtant tu les appliquais !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu devrais me remercier, parce que par mes actions, j'ai protégé Alec. Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Valentin lui fasse vivre ce qu'il vous a fait à vous.

Je frissonnais. Rien que l'idée qu'Alec aurait pu vivre ce que moi avait vécu, m'était insupportable.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger mon fils. Continua-t-il.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Non. Toi tu mets sa vie en danger, et je ne peux te laisser faire.

Il sortit alors une feuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la déplia.

\- J'ai vérifié. Ces enfants sont tous morts, sauf deux. J'en ai retrouvé un, et je sais que toi aussi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles.

\- Allons, pas de ça entre toi et moi. Tu sais que je vais te tuer, autant que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir, ça ira plus vite.

\- Tu perds ton temps. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

\- Le garçon qui a survécu, c'est le fils de Valentin.

Je restais impassible face à cette déclaration. Pour tout dire, en cet instant, je m'en fichais un peu.

\- Et toi, tu connais l'identité de la fille.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Répétais-je.

Il me sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Ah Magnus, tu es si prévisible. Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, cela causera ta perte.

Pour la deuxième fois, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une seringue et un petit flacon remplie de liquide translucide.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-il en approchant la seringue de mon visage.

Je déglutis. Oui je savais ce que c'était. Combien de fois avais-je vu Camille s'en injecter ?

\- Fais pas ça !

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir !

\- Je ne sais rien, je te l'ai dit !

\- Et moi je pense que tu mens. Alors je vais utiliser des arguments un peu plus convaincants…

\- Non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Nonnnnn !

 **New York- PDV Alec**

Poussant doucement Raj contre le mur du couloir d'un hôtel de Manhattan, je posais mes mains sur ses joues, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Je me dégoûtais pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, pour trahir les promesses que j'avais faite à Magnus, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais faire envoler chez Raj tous les doutes qu'il avait envers ma sincérité.

\- A quoi tu joues, Alec ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Je veux te prouver que je suis sincère.

Sa main passant dans mes cheveux, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser bien que toute mon âme me hurlait de le repousser. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le repousser. Par bonheur, mon portable se mit à sonner, me donnant une excuse parfaite pour m'éloigner de lui.

\- Excuse-moi… Lui murmurais-je. Il faut que je réponde. Si c'est ma mère…

\- Oh…. Heu, oui, vas-y… Me fit-il en s'écartant de moi, déçu.

Je décrochais alors sans même prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour mettre fin à tout ce cirque.

\- Allô ?

\- Alec, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !

\- Catarina ?! Murmurais-je pour que Raj ne m'entende pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Qu'est-ce que chose était arrivé, je le sentais…

\- Ton père détient Magnus !

 **Flash Back- Fin PDV Alec**

Se tordant nerveusement les mains, Isabelle ne savait pas par où commencer. Catarina la fit asseoir et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Isabelle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Luke est passé à la maison aujourd'hui. J'étais à l'étage mais je l'ai entendu parler avec ma mère. Les caméras de surveillance du NYPD ont filmé mon père… Et Magnus. Mon père était avec lui…

\- Et ces abrutis de flics n'ont pas bougé?!

\- Ils sont rentrés par effraction dans la salle des archives, mais personne ne les a vus en ressortir ! Ils n'ont rien pu faire…

\- Les deux personnes les plus recherchées de cette ville rentrent au NYPD par effraction et ils n'ont rien pu faire ?! Tu te fous de moi, Isabelle ?!

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Comme si elle y était pour quelque chose ! Elle craignait déjà suffisamment la réaction de son frère comme ça. Provenant de l'ordinateur, la voix de Tessa se fit entendre :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Catarina ferma les yeux. Les ennuis reprenaient…

 **Fin Flash Back- PDV Alec**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me retournais vivement vers Raj. Raccrochant, je fondis sur lui et le plaquais violemment contre le mur.

\- Il est où ?!

\- Alec, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Hurla-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Les lèvres encore rougies par notre baiser, mon changement soudain d'attitude envers lui le surprenait.

\- Où il est ?!

\- Qui ça ?!

\- Me prends pas pour un con ! Hurlais en resserrant ma prise. Dis-moi tout de suite où mon père a emmené Magnus et tu pourrais éventuellement survivre à ma colère !

Il me fit un sourire se situant à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse.

\- Alors j'avais raison, tout ça c'était du cinéma…

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais assez idiot pour te choisir à toi?! Un larbin au service de mes parents ?! De mon père ?! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû te servir de ce qu'il m'avait écrit pour t'en prendre à lui !

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Tu le sais bien ! Le cahier que tu as volé !

\- Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Me fit-il en me repoussant, réussissant à se dégager de mon emprise. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles !

Je secouais la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter puis ce n'était pas l'urgence pour le moment.

\- Où est Magnus ? Où mon père l'a-t-il emmené ?

\- J'en sais rien…

\- Arrête de me mentir !

\- Je ne te mens pas !

\- Bien sûr oui ! Donc tu ne m'as pas emmené jusqu'ici pour m'éloigner de lui ?!

\- Pas _ici,_ non ! Me fit-il en insistant bien sur le « ici ».

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots…

\- Alec, écoute… Tu es en sécurité avec moi ! Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec lui. Puis… C'est peut-être déjà trop tard…

Je blêmis.

\- Dis-moi où il est !

\- Je ne le sais pas… Je suis désolé, Alec, j'avais juste ordre de t'éloigner de lui…

\- Désolé ? Désolé ?! Il va le tuer !

\- Je n'y peux rien ! J'obéis juste aux ordres !

\- Je croyais que tu obéissais à ma mère ?!

\- Je suis au service de ta famille !

\- Tu le détestes ! Tu détestes mon père !

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Oui… Mais j'ai besoin d'argent, Alec. Me fit-il à mi-voix.

\- Tu es prêt à être complice d'un meurtre juste pour de l'argent?! M'exclamais-je, choqué.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire…

\- Dis-moi où il est…

\- Je n'en sais rien, Alec…

Je le plaquais à nouveau violemment contre le mur.

\- C'est quoi le plan de mon père ? Et je te conseille de ne pas me mentir !

\- Alec, si je le voulais, je pourrais te mettre à terre en un seul geste, alors ne me menace pas !

\- Tu crois ça ?!

Je lui assenais un coup dans la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration avant de lui placer un couteau sous la gorge. Il sursauta, surpris.

\- Tu vois, Raj, depuis quelque temps j'ai appris qu'avoir une arme sur soi est plus prudent. Alors je te le redemande une dernière fois : où mon père a-t-il emmené Magnus ?

 **Le lendemain- New York- PDV Magnus**

Le corps en sueur, j'essayais de me redresser mais retombais sur le matelas. A travers la brume dans laquelle mon esprit était enveloppé, je remarquais que les chaînes qui enserraient mes poignets avaient disparu : je n'étais plus attaché. Incapable de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, je tentais à nouveau de me lever, m'appuyant contre le mur. Tout mon corps était douloureux et j'avais l'impression que ma tête était prise dans un étau. La douleur brouillait ma vue et je trébuchais sur je ne sais quoi. Je me relevais difficilement, et trouvais enfin la sortie. La lumière du jour me fit plisser les yeux et je gémis. Tombant à genoux, je me pris la tête dans les mains. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, j'avais l'impression de planer complètement. J'entendis un son strident retentir au loin. Plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles, je priais pour que ça s'arrête. Des lumières bleues apparurent devant moi mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier d'où elle provenait. Le moindre bruit résonnait dans ma tête, mais je crus entendre des voix prononcer mon prénom avant que ce ne soit le trou noir.

 **PDV Alec**

Faisant les cent pas dans mon salon, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Jace me suivait du regard.

\- Alec, ils vont le retrouver ! Essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

\- J'aurais dû aller le chercher moi-même !

\- Ais confiance en Luke, Alec.

Je secouais la tête et m'avançais vers la sortie mais Jace me stoppa.

\- Alec, arrête ! Laisse-les faire !

\- Je ne peux pas, Jace ! Il va avoir besoin de moi ! Laisse-moi passer !

\- Alec, stop ! Tu ne peux rien faire, alors laisse la police s'en occuper ! Ils vont le retrouver !

\- Putain, Jace, mets-toi à ma place : tu ferais quoi s'il s'agissait de Clary, hein ?! Ne me fais pas croire que tu resterais ici les bras croisés !

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu m'en aurais empêché, tout comme je le fais maintenant avec toi !

\- Et tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, comme je vais le faire maintenant ! Répliquais-je !

Je le repoussais violemment, ignorant ses protestations. Isabelle fit alors irruption dans la pièce.

\- Alec !

Me tournant vers ma sœur, je sus immédiatement à sa tête qu'il y avait du nouveau. La peur faisait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Je sentis la pression de la main de Jace sur mon bras se faire plus forte.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il est où ?! L'interrompis-je.

\- Alec, je…

\- Il est où, Izzy ?! Insistais-je, m'attendant au pire.

Ma respiration s'était accélérée et mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Il s'était produit quelque chose de grave, je le lisais dans les yeux de ma sœur.

\- Izzy… Dis-moi, je t'en supplie…

\- Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital…

\- Lequel ?! Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il..

\- Je ne sais pas, Alec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Mais… Valentin est mort. Ils ont retrouvé son cadavre dans la même maison que Magnus.

Trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, je ne dis rien et me contentais de la fixer. Les pires scénarios possibles commençaient à prendre forme dans mon esprit. A côté de moi, je sentis Jace se crisper. Sur le coup, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que sa petite amie était la fille de Valentin. A vrai dire, tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant, c'était Magnus. Il fallait que je le voie, que je sache s'il allait bien.

\- Où est Magnus, Izzy ?

\- Ils l'ont emmené à Beth Israël…

Je me précipitais aussitôt dehors, attrapant mes clés de voiture au passage. Jace ne m'en empêcha mais je l'entendis tout de même m'appeler. L'ignorant, je démarrais en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier dans un nuage de poussière. Par bonheur, la moitié de la ville dormait encore, me permettant ainsi de la traverser s'en encombre. Me fichant que les feux soient verts ou rouges, je filais à toute vitesse. Je crois que je n'avais jamais conduit aussi vite de ma vie. Arrivé devant l'hôpital, je pilais et descendis de voiture. Quelqu'un me cria que je ne pouvais me garer là, mais je l'ignorais. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ça. Je fondis sur une femme à l'accueil qui était au téléphone. Elle ne leva même pas la tête à mon approche, trop occupée dans sa conversation. Agacé, je lui arrachais le combiné des mains et raccroché. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

\- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?!

\- Pour le mec qui vous a posé une question et qui aimerait beaucoup que vous lui répondiez si vous ne voulez pas que le maquillage de marque, que vous vous êtes étalé sur le visage, ne soit plus qu'un souvenir quand je vous aurais fait virer et que vous ferez la manche sous le pont de Brooklyn! Donc je vous le redemande une dernière fois : où est la chambre de Magnus Bane ?

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Désolé, mais je ne dois laisser entrer aucun visiteur pour cette personne.

Je haussais les sourcils.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris ce que je vous ai dit !

\- Oh si j'ai compris ! Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à vous plaindre à l'inspecteur qui a ordonné cela. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera la menace.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retint de lui faire manger le comptoir. Femme ou pas femme. Je sortis discrètement le couteau avec lequel j'avais menacé Raj la veille, et la prenant par surprise, je passais derrière elle et le lui collais sous la gorge. Bien entendu, je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal, juste l'effrayée.

\- Le numéro de la chambre, vite.

\- Je… Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie ! Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Donnez-moi le numéro de la chambre et tout se passera bien.

\- Chambre 116… S'il vous plaît, relâchez-moi…

\- Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas appeler la sécurité.

\- Je… je vous le promets !

\- Attention, dans le cas contraire, je vous retrouverais et vous n'aurez pas la même chance qu'aujourd'hui. La menaçais-je afin d'être sûr qu'elle fasse ce que je lui demandais.

\- Je vous promets ! S'il vous plaît…

Je la relâchais et me précipitais à l'étage. Arrivé dans le couloir, je vis des gardes gisant au sol. Des voix se firent alors entendre et je relevais la tête. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant Catarina et Ragnor sortir d'une chambre, traînant le lit où était allongé Magnus, derrière eux.

\- Tu tombes bien toi ! Me fit Ragnor. Cherche les clés des menottes dans la poche de ces flics ! Et vite si possible !

Ne l'écoutant pas, je me précipitais vers celui que j'aimais. Extrêmement pâle, j'aurais cru qu'il était mort si je ne l'avais pas vu respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Demandais-je à Catarina. Qu'est-ce que mon père lui a fait ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais des bruits de pas nous signalèrent que la sécurité approchait et qu'il valait mieux qu'on s'en aille rapidement. Catarina et Ragnor sortirent par une porte de service, entraînant le lit avec eux. Ragnor me tira alors par le bras, m'ordonnant de me bouger…

 **Plus tard**

L'état de Magnus m'inquiétait. Ragnor nous avait emmenés dans sa maison de campagne. Selon lui, la police ne nous trouverait pas ici. Pour le coup, nous étions tous recherchés cette fois. Moi parce que j'avais agressé une infirmière, Ragnor et Catarina parce qu'ils avaient agressé des agents de police et fait évader Magnus, et Magnus… Et bien lui était déjà recherché pour être entendu sur la mort suspecte de son père, mais voilà que maintenant il était aussi accusé d'avoir assassiné Valentin. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé mort, vraisemblablement égorgé, dans la maison où Magnus avait été enfermé. En résumé, nous étions tous recherchés par la police. J'avais à peine eu le temps de prévenir Isabelle et Jace de ce départ précipité. Bien entendu, ils comptaient bien nous rejoindre dès qu'ils en auraient la possibilité. J'avais également prévenu la grand-mère de Magnus. Son petit-fils était toute sa vie, je jugeais donc indispensable qu'elle soit au courant de son état. Je passais une main tremblante dans les cheveux de Magnus. Il se tourna vers moi et mes doigts frôlèrent sa joue. Sa peau était glacée. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils s'embuèrent de larmes aussitôt que nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Alec… Murmura-t-il.

\- Chut, ne parle pas. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Il leva la main mais son geste fut bloqué par les menottes. Il baissa les yeux vers elles, et la panique se peignit sur son visage. Il tira dessus les faisant cliqueter. Craignant qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau les poignets, je les bloquais dans mes mains.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je vais régler ce problème mais il faut que tu te calmes.

Il ne m'écouta pas et tira encore plus fort dessus.

\- Magnus, arrête ! Lui fis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Arrête, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité avec moi, je te le promets.

\- En… Enlève-les !

\- Oui, je vais te les enlever mais s'il te plaît cesse de t'agiter, tu vas te faire mal.

Posant mes yeux sur les bandages autour de ses poignets, je vis une tache sombre s'agrandir. Je soupirais. Une vague de colère m'envahit. Il dut le sentir car il me murmura un faible « pardon », ce qui ne fit que faire augmenter cette rage que j'avais en moi. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Bien au contraire. Je posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Pardon pour quoi, mon amour ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce dîner avec Raj, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était un piège. J'aurais dû rester près de toi, j'aurais dû te garder éloigné de New York, loin de mon père, de Valentin et de tout ce bordel. J'aurais dû te protéger…

Relevant la tête, je caressais tendrement sa joue.

\- J'ai eu si peur…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je les essuyais du revers de la main au moment où Ragnor entrait dans la chambre.

\- Enlève-lui ces menottes ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Le regard qui me lança me fit clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de lui préciser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il libérait les poignets de l'homme que j'aimais.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans ma maison de campagne ! Lui répondit Ragnor, semblant assez fier de lui.

En revanche, Magnus pâlit un peu plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Je le refis se coucher tout en lançant un regard inquiet à Ragnor.

\- Personne ne te trouvera ici.

\- On y a enfermé mon père pendant des mois et quelqu'un l'a fait libérer ! Une personne dont on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité je te rappelle !

\- Un point pour toi ! Admit Ragnor.

Magnus lui lança un regard noir et essaya à nouveau de se lever. Je le laissais faire mais il fut pris d'un vertige et s'effondra dans mes bras.

\- Hey, doucement. Lui murmurais-je.

\- Je veux partir d'ici, tout de suite !

\- Je sais, je vais t'emmener ailleurs, mais calme..

Je ne finis pas ma phrase voyant des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. Je le serrais contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade et il tremblait légèrement.

\- Chut, calme-toi, je suis là, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

\- Pour… pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?!

\- Tu pourrais dire merci, non ? S'exclama Ragnor, visiblement énervé. Sans nous, tu serais en taule !

\- Ari… Ils m'ont arrêté pour la mort d'Ari, c'est ça ?

\- En partie, oui… Lui fis-je.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils… Écoute, il faut que je te pose une question, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver !

Je vis Ragnor lever les yeux au ciel, et avant que je n'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, ou que Magnus ait eu le temps de me répondre, il s'exclama :

\- As-tu assassiné Valentin, Magnus ?

Tout contre moi, je le sentis se tendre. Je fusillais Ragnor du regard, mourant d'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

\- Quoi ? Me fit-il. Me regarde pas comme ça, tourner autour du pot nous fait juste perdre du temps !

\- Va...Valentin est mort ? Demanda Magnus d'une voix blanche en me regardant.

Je hochais positivement la tête.

\- Tu.. tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?

\- Je… Non, c'est la police qui…

\- Je me fiche d'eux ! Je veux savoir ce que toi tu penses !

Je baissais les yeux. Le croyais-je coupable ? A vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Il avait fait tuer son père après tout…

\- A toi de me le dire, Magnus. L'as-tu tué ?

\- Sûrement, puisque tout le monde semble le penser ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici dans ce cas ?! Livrez-moi à la police, ça ira plus vite !

Il se leva et j'amorçais un geste pour le ramener vers moi mais il me repoussa violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Me hurla-t-il. Foutez-moi tous la paix, et définitivement si possible !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

On se retourna tous vers Catarina, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de matériel médical. Magnus pâlit et lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- On t'a fait évader de cet hôpital avant que les médecins aient pu t'examiner. Je dois vérifier si tu vas bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui mais il recula jusqu'à moi. Je l'enserrais de mes bras.

\- Tout va bien, calme-toi.

Par bonheur, il ne me repoussa pas, mais il ne semblait pas plus calme pour autant. Catarina posa ce qu'elle tenait sur un fauteuil et leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ne t'ont pas injecté quelque chose. On sait que c'est leur spécialité.

\- Moi vivant, tu ne me toucheras pas, Catarina.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est moi, que veux-tu que je te fasse?!

\- Qui sait… Les gens sont capables de tout…

\- Crise de paranoïa… Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais…. Marmonna-t-elle.

Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

\- Et si vous sortiez tous les deux ? Laissez-moi seul avec lui s'il vous plaît…

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul avec toi ! S'exclama Magnus.

\- Alec, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Me fit Catarina.

Je protestais et une dispute éclata entre nous.

\- Il a une phobie des aiguilles. S'exclama alors Ragnor.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui, surpris.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Magnus.

\- Pas à moi ! Allez, viens !

Il le tira vers lui, l'arrachant à mes bras et lui remonta la manche de sa chemise après l'avoir fait asseoir sur le lit.

\- Une toute petite prise de sang n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. En revanche, s'il t'a injecté la même chose qu'il avait injecté à celui-là (il me pointa du doigt et je levais les yeux au ciel) et bien… tu sais, je vais pas te faire un dessin. J'ai enterré Raphaël, je ne veux pas reproduire l'expérience avec toi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la boucler et de rester tranquille, sinon je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à t'assommer s'il le faut !

\- Et puis je suis là moi. Rajoutais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne risques rien avec moi.

Il hésita puis hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi son accord. Catarina fit alors ce qu'elle avait à faire. Au moment de planter l'aiguille, il attrapa son poignet.

\- Tu n'auras qu'un seul essai. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, ne te rate pas !

Elle haussa les sourcils et planta l'aiguille avant qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle prit deux flacons de sang, la retira et mit un minuscule pansement à l'endroit où elle l'avait piqué.

\- Il ne m'a rien injecté, tu fais ça pour rien ! Lui fit Magnus.

\- Regarde ton bras droit. Tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça, Magnus.

Il s'exécuta. Des traces de piqûres étaient clairement visibles dans le creux de son bras….

 **Plus tard**

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandais-je lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre où j'avais décidé de m'installer.

Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je vais toujours bien.

\- C'est vrai, je sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, répondis-je avec un sourire. Viens…

Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et le fis basculer sur moi, sur le lit. Je frôlais la peau de son cou de mes lèvres.

\- Pas de fièvre…. Effectivement, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- J'ai déjà une infirmière attitrée, j'en ai pas besoin d'une deuxième, Alec.

\- Laisse-la t'examiner, je…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je vais bien !

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, Magnus. Je n'appelle pas ça aller bien. Insistais-je.

\- Ton père ne m'a pas touché, rassure toi !

Je me raidis. Je détestais la froideur avec laquelle il abordait ce sujet à chaque fois.

\- Bien sûr que ça me rassure ! Te savoir avec lui.. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais !

\- Ça va Alec, tu as eu peur 5 minutes puis s'est passé, c'est bon on ne va pas en parler toute notre vie, si ?!

\- 5 minutes ?! Je suis resté des heures sans nouvelles de toi ! J'étais terrifié, je m'imaginais les pires scénarios possibles ! Tu crois réellement que je ne me suis pas inquiété ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je meure ou pas de toute façon ? Raj te consolera…

Là s'en était trop. L'angoisse que j'avais ressentie la veille, le manque de sommeil et la colère que j'avais refrénée, étaient sur le point de me faire exploser. Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille ?!

\- Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie ! J'ai cru en crever de te savoir avec lui ! Je sais que c'est ma faute mais…

Il me coupa d'un baiser. Je le lui rendis aussitôt, entrouvrant mes lèvres pour permettre à sa langue de venir caresser la mienne. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux tout en approfondissant notre baiser. A bout de souffle, il finit par le rompre mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant de moi.

\- Excuse-moi… tu n'es pas responsable, Alexander. En rien. Je suis juste un peu… à cran.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je te rappelle que j'ai les flics aux fesses autant que toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agresser cette infirmière, toi aussi ?!

\- Elle voulait m'empêcher de te voir !

\- Et visiblement, c'est plutôt dangereux de faire une telle chose !

\- Assez, oui ! Personne ne me sépare de toi…

Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et entremêla ses doigts aux miens. Le connaissant par cœur, je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il s'enfermait dans son mutisme, le regard ailleurs.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Lui demandais-je, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- Non… Enfin, c'est flou. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Valentin ne fait pas partie de mes souvenirs. Seul le visage de ton père est clair…

\- Catarina aura bientôt les résultats. On verra bien si…

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, Alec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait mais… Il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

\- Les marques sur ton bras prouvent le contraire… Raj m'a dit que mon père lui avait ordonné de te tuer et de faire passer ça pour un suicide ou une overdose. Mais il a fait marche arrière et lui a juste demandé de me tenir à l'écart. Il a dit qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il voulait me tuer. Mais je suis encore là et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Tu te sens vraiment bien, hein ? Pas de fièvre, pas de douleur inhabituelle ?

\- Non, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

Je palis et il réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça et essaya de me rassurer. En vain. J'avais peur. Je savais mon père capable de tout pour réussir à l'éloigner définitivement de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, Alexander. Je t'assure… Me fit-il en caressant ma joue. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ni que tu te mettes en danger pour moi comme tu as pu le faire là.

\- Mon père est capable de tout, Magnus.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis là. S'il avait voulu me tuer, je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Il veut peut-être te voir souffrir avant…

\- Je ne sais pas. Alec… Je vais bien, ok ? Essaye de penser à autre chose… S'il te plaît.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre….

\- Je sais… Alexander, je… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec un air aussi grave.

\- Tu me fais peur… Quand tu commences comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon.

\- Hum… Écoute, je veux d'abord que tu saches que je t'aime, et que si je t'ai caché ce que je m'apprête à te dire, c'était pour te protéger. Nous protéger à tous.

\- Magnus, accouche !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur l'incendie de l'entrepôt ?

\- Oui… Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

Les mots de Camille me revinrent alors en mémoire : « une version apprise par cœur par Magnus », «Il te ment. Ils te mentent tous ». Alors elle avait raison ? Magnus me cachait-il encore des choses plus graves que ce j'en savais jusqu'à présent ?

\- Tu m'as juré que tu m'avais dit toute la vérité, Magnus !

\- J'ai menti…

L'écartant de moi, je me levais, furieux, et pointais un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de mentir ?! Quand putain ?! Je croyais que tu m'avais compris la dernière fois, qu'on était d'accord ?! Je te laissais une seule et unique dernière chance ! Je t'avais prévenu que je ne supporterais pas que tu me mentes à nouveau ! Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit je suppose ? D'un mensonge ? Pas juste des éléments oubliés volontairement ?!

Il secoua négativement la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Rien ne s'est déroulé comme tu me l'as dit, c'est ça ?

\- Alec…

\- Réponds-moi ! Hurlais-je.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me retenant de tout casser.

\- Dis-moi… Et je conseille de ne rien oublier…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	47. Chapter 48

**_Coucou me re voila ! Désolé je reviens de trois semaines de vacance ! Mais maintenant je suis bel et bien de retour ! :_ Nouvel OS « Dis moi oui »**

 **Gros bisous :D**


	48. Chapter 49

**Suite de « frères ennemis » disponible dans les OS !**

 **Bisoussss**


	49. Chapter 50

_**Phanie miki : Oui très bientôt :)**_

 _ **Manon : Éloigne toutes armes susceptibles de me tuer de toi pendant que tu liras s'il te plaît, parce que je ne suis pas certaine que je vais apaiser tes envies de meurtre avec ce chapitre hein :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, j'attendais que ses explications viennent, mais il se contentait de me fixer sans rien dire. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Magnus ? Oh ! Tu m'expliques ?!

\- Ce n'était pas un accident. Je t'ai menti, comme je le fais toujours.

\- Comment ça pas un accident ?!

\- On l'a tuée volontairement. La mère de ton ami.

\- La femme de Stephen ?

Il hocha positivement la tête.

\- Oui.

\- De quoi tu me parles?! Qu'est-ce que tu es train de me dire là?!

\- J'aurais pu la sauver. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et… L'incendie n'en était pas un. On les voulait tous morts : ton père, elle, Stephen, Valentin, ta mère… Tous…

Je blêmis. Son visage de marbre me faisait frissonner, m'effrayais.

\- Vous n'étiez que des enfants, Magnus. Vous ne pouviez pas vouloir la mort de quelqu'un et planifier un… un meurtre ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, Alexander. On a voulu les tuer. Tous. Seul mon père n'était pas présent. Il était en voyage d'affaires, et à l'époque j'ignorais le monstre qu'il était réellement. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il était impliqué dans… l'acte… qui a provoqué tout ça.

Son regard se voila.

\- Ils étaient plus jeunes que nous. Beaucoup plus jeunes. Ils nous suivaient toujours partout, comme Maureen a pu le faire par la suite. Tu comprends, ils étaient à l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas de famille alors que Camille et moi avions tout ce qu'on voulait. Et comme on y allait tous les jours pour voir Imasu et Etta… Mais on les ignorait. On se fichait d'eux. Je ne me souviens même pas de leurs noms, ils n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux. Mais pas eux. Ils nous idolâtraient. Un jour un des gamins est venu chez moi. Mes parents n'étaient pas là. J'étais seul avec Camille, le personnel nous gardait. Le garçon était en pleurs, il nous suppliait de venir l'aider, il disait qu'ils détenaient les autres enfants et qu'ils allaient les torturer. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste de l'attention, alors j'ai accepté de le suivre, riant aux blagues moqueuses de Camille. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à l'entrepôt… J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas un jeu. Les membres du Cercle étaient présents et ils… Ce qu'on a vécu, ces gosses l'ont vécu en cent fois pire. Ils faisaient des expériences sur eux ! Ils les torturaient parfois à mort ! Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais pétrifié, je voulais m'enfuir loin de là. Puis mon regard s'est posé sur Etta. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils la tenaient, elle et Imasu, ça a été comme un déclic. J'ai croisé le regard de Camille et j'ai su qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Il y avait de tout dans cet entrepôt, et ça n'a pas été difficile de trouver ce qu'on cherchait. On a mis le feu à l'entrepôt… On voulait faire diversion pour sortir les enfants mais tout s'est embrasé, et nous nous sommes nous-même piéger dans l'incendie.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur de la chambre. Les mots ne me venaient pas. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Chaque fois que je pensais que les choses s'arrangeaient, que je pensais tout savoir, il y avait quelque chose qui me tombait dessus d'encore pire. Magnus, lui, gardait le regard baissé.

\- Co… Comment vous êtes sorti ? Lui demandais-je, craignant d'avance la réponse.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. On est sorti, on a eu de la chance je suppose. Mais… Avant de sortir, je… je l'ai vu. La femme de Stephen. Elle était coincée dans une pièce dont une poutre en feu en barrait la porte, l'empêchant de sortir. J'aurais pu la sauver si j'avais voulu, mais je me suis contenté de lui tourner le dos… Quant à Stephen, il ne s'est pas suicidé quelques jours plus tard. Après l'incendie, on n'a pas cessé de les harceler, on les a poussé à bout. C'est à cause de nous s'il a eu un accident de voiture. Puis par la suite, on a continué. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont enlevé. Pour se venger et parce qu'on était une menace pour eux. Je ne pense pas que ton père savait qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur ces enfants. D'après ce que j'ai découvert, Valentin leur disait que c'était pour mettre la pression à leurs parents. Sauf que ces gosses vivaient à l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas de parents. Mais ton père s'en fichait, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils obéissaient et ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Puis ils ont fait assassiner les parents de Camille car ils devenaient trop influents et refusaient de se soumettre à eux. Ils les ont assassiné sous ses yeux.

Je restais sans voix. Seul son faible « je suis désolé » qui me murmura me ramena à la réalité. M'approchant, je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Il avait la tête dans ses mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal. Attrapant ses mains, je le forçais à les dégager de son visage.

\- Magnus…

\- Je suis un monstre, Alec ! J'ai mérité tout ce qu'il m'arrive ! Ton père a raison de vouloir me tuer !

Je tressaillis. La colère que j'avais pu ressentir envers lui, en apprenant qu'il m'avait une nouvelle fois menti, venait de s'envoler.

\- Magnus, regarde-moi. Magnus, s'il te plaît. Ne fuis pas mon regard. Tu… Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu voulais les sauver ! Ces gens étaient des monstres et… Et mon père l'est tout autant. Je ne dis pas que ce vous avez fait est bien, mais… Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es quelqu'un de bien !

\- Si tu le dis… Est-ce que tu peux me laisser ? J'ai besoin d'être seul…

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le laisser mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de déclencher une énième dispute et décidais donc de disparaître de sa vue. Peut-être que rester seul lui ferait du bien après tout. Et à moi aussi. J'avais besoin d'encaisser ces dernières révélations. C'était décidément de pire en pire cette relation…. Je soupirais et me rendis dans le jardin arborant la maison. M'assaillant sur un vieux banc en bois, je jetais un regard morne vers l'entrée de la cave. Magnus et ses amis y avaient enfermé Ari pendant des années. Il avait toujours vécu dans le mensonge, alors comment pouvais-je espérer qu'il soit honnête avec moi un jour ? Il ne savait faire que ça : mentir, manipuler les gens, se cacher derrière un masque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au fond j'étais comme lui. On était à la fois si différent et à la fois si semblable. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que l'on s'aimait autant après tout. Des frottements de vêtements derrière moi me firent me retourner. Habillé dans un costume marron, Ragnor s'installa à mes côtés. Je me tendis, m'attendant à nouveau à voir se déverser sur moi un océan de reproches. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Comment va Magnus ? Me demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Mal.

\- Il te l'a dit ? Pour Céline ?

\- Oui… Tu le savais ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit. Raphaël me l'avait avoué.

\- Ouais, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il était au courant. Il savait tout de lui et moi je ne sais rien… Il aurait dû me laisser mourir…

\- Oui et Magnus serait mort avec toi. Quelle bonne idée, c'est sûr !

\- Il ne serait pas mort ! Raphaël aurait réussi, lui, à le rendre heureux. Moi j'en suis incapable. Mon père est l'ordure qui lui a fait du mal, le meilleur ami de celui qui l'a détruit. Que puis-je faire pour réussir à lui faire oublier tout ça ? Rien… Je ne peux que le regarder se détruire petit à petit…

\- Tu sais, Alec, j'ai été dur avec toi, et je dois reconnaître qu'au début j'ai essayé de le convaincre de te laisser tomber. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois bien que tu es le seul qui puisse arriver à le sortir de cette autodestruction dans laquelle il s'est enfermé. Il t'écoute, et ça, c'est une chose très rare chez lui. Ton avis compte.

\- Je sais… Mais il me repousse à nouveau…

\- Je l'ai vu faire avec toi tout à l'heure. Il doute de tout le monde, y compris de nous, ses amis les plus proches, mais pas de toi. Il a une confiance aveugle en toi.

\- J'aimerais que tu aies raison… Mais de toute façon, le plus urgent c'est de le faire innocenter et de tous nous sortir du merdier dans lequel on s'est fourré !

\- Alec, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir : Robert lui a bel et bien injecté quelque chose….

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?!

\- Il lui a injecté du Pentothal.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Un anesthésiant.

\- Un anesthésiant ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ?!

\- Alec, quand on sait le doser, le Pentothal est aussi utilisé comme une sorte de sérum de vérité. Et vu la dose injectée, c'est clairement ce qu'il recherchait.

\- Mais dans quel but ? Que voulait-il savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le Cercle l'utilisait déjà sur Magnus et les autres quand ils les détenaient. En fait, ils l'utilisent en règle générale sur tous ceux qu'ils veulent faire parler. Je ne sais pas ce que Magnus cache, mais il y a quelque chose que ton père veut absolument savoir, et s'il est là aujourd'hui avec nous, c'est que Robert a bien voulu que ce soit le cas.

\- En résumé, mon père a appris ce qu'il voulait savoir…

\- Exactement. La question est de savoir quoi.

 **Villa Lightwood- Fin PDV Alec**

Les bras croisés et l'air sévère, Maryse Lightwood assistait, impuissante, à une énième perquisition de sa propriété. Luke s'avança vers elle, l'air grave.

\- Où est ton fils, Maryse ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais dis-moi, tu n'en as pas assez d'enquêter sur ma famille ? D'abord mon mari, puis maintenant mon fils ? A qui le prochain ? Moi?

\- C'est déjà fait. Ton mari et ton fils se sont mis dans les ennuis tous seuls.

\- C'est ce garçon qui faudrait trouvé, ce Magnus Bane ! C'est lui l'origine de tous nos ennuis !

\- Ce garçon que tu as recueilli chez toi. Lui rappela-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : garde tes amis proche de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus.

\- Ton fils semble avoir pris ce dicton au pied de la lettre….

\- Laisse mon fils en dehors de tout ça, Luke !

\- Alec a fait évader son petit ami, agressant au passage une infirmière.

\- Il a été abusé par ce garçon ! Il est aveuglé par cet amour qu'il croit lui porter !

\- Si tu le dis…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Raj les observer à la dérober.

\- Je vous ferai tomber, Maryse. Toi, ton mari et tous les autres.

\- Tu te trompes de coupable ! Trouve plutôt celui qui a tué Valentin ! Trouve Magnus Bane au lieu d'enquêter sur nous !

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez sur ce garçon, Maryse ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein, Luke ? Mais je ne dirai rien ! J'attendrai que tu découvres tout seul que tu fais fausse route !

\- Luke !

Maryse et lui se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le hall. Clary, la belle-fille de Luke, venait de faire son apparition. Ses cheveux roux voletèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle fondait droit sur eux.

\- Luke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous avez fait arrêter Jace ?!

\- Clary !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Rentre à la maison, je t'expliquerai tout là-bas !

\- Non, je veux savoir maintenant pourquoi tu as fait arrêter mon petit ami ! Tu ne crois pas que je souffre déjà assez avec toutes ces histoires et la mort de mon père ?! Je n'ai jamais été proche de lui mais… mais quand même ! Il restait mon père !

Elle fondit en sanglots et Luke la serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, toute cette histoire lui échappait totalement.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jace, je veux juste lui poser des questions au sujet d'Alec et de Magnus Bane. Je vais aussi interroger Isabelle, Simon, et…

\- Moi… Compléta la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

\- Oui… Toi… Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est une simple formalité !

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur eux ! Et Jace non plus, et encore moins Simon !

\- Clary… Soupira Luke. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça, ne les complique pas plus, s'il te plaît.

\- Compliquer les choses ? Luke, tu fais fausse route en pensant que Magnus est le coupable ! C'est une victime !

\- Je le sais, Clary ! Lui assura Luke en baissant la voix. Je le sais ! Mais ces fuites incessantes et son refus de se rendre à la police ne joue pas en sa faveur ! Et les dernières actions de son petit ami ne l'aide pas non plus ! Alors je t'en supplie, Clary, si tu sais où je peux les trouver, c'est le moment de me le dire.

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Depuis toute petite elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, mais le pouvait-elle toujours ? Sa mère lui mentait depuis le début, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont innocents.

 **Maison de Ragnor**

Après sa discussion avec Ragnor, Alec s'était isolé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Au bout de plusieurs heures, Magnus vint le rejoindre, s'avançant timidement vers lui. Sous la clarté de la lune, sa peau paressait pâle. Il portait un jean et un sweat noir à capuche, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec ses tenues habituelles.

\- Hey… Lui fit Alec. Approche…

Il l'attira vers lui et l'asiatique s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as même pas à me poser la question !

\- Alec, je…. Je suis désolé…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

\- Tu sais, je t'en veux de me cacher tous le temps quelque chose et de me mentir, mais… Mais je te pardonne à chaque fois parce que je t'aime.

\- Je… Je ne sais même plus quoi te dire… J'ai merdé. J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne…

\- Ragnor m'a dit ce que Robert t'avait injecté. Tu es au courant ?

\- Oui. Ils viennent de me le dire…

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à ce point-là savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Essaye de te souvenir, c'est important !

\- J'y arrive pas ! Lui répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je me souviens de rien ! J'ai mal à la tête, je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête !

\- Hey…

Alec s'agenouilla précipitamment devant lui et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Calme-toi… Oubli ce que je t'ai demandé. Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave…

\- Je ne peux plus, Alec…. e ne peux plus supporter ça. Lui fit-il d'un ton las. Tous ces gens qui meurent, tous ces mensonges… Puis il y a cette peur en moi qui ne me quitte jamais ! J'ai peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approche, j'ai peur quand je me retrouve seul, j'ai peur que tout recommence, tu comprends?! Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête ! Je ne le supporte plus !

Il avait commencé à hurler et Alec le regardait sans rien dire, trop choqué pour parler. Il ne pouvait lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, ce serait encore mentir…

\- Je ne veux pas aller en prison, Alec ! Je préfère mourir que de me faire enfermer !

\- Magnus, essaye de te calmer. Tout va bien, je suis là avec toi, et je peux te jurer que je ne laisserai personne t'emmener loin de moi !

\- Tu mens ! Tu ne peux rien faire, ils sont beaucoup plus fort que nous ! Je pensais que j'avais récupéré le contrôle, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Ils ont gagné et on a perdu…

\- Non , c'est faux !

\- Alec… Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux plus revivre _ça_ à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! S'il te plaît !

Ne sachant quoi dire, Alec le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il s'effondrait en pleurs. Le voir dans cet état l'effrayait. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire, de lui faire comprendre ? Il le berça contre lui, lui chuchotant des paroles qu'il voulut le plus rassurant possible.

\- Je vais rester près de toi, ok ? On va monter dans la chambre et tu vas te reposer. Je veillerai sur toi, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire. D'accord, mon amour ?

Magnus releva la tête et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde.

\- Oui, oui, je t'aime.

\- Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Quelque chose que je n'ai pas le courage de faire moi-même ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux si ça peut te faire retrouver un minimum le sourire !

\- Alexander… Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et pour tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi…. Je t'ai écrit une lettre, elle est dans la chambre, là-haut, sur le bureau.

\- Une lettre ? Une lettre pour quoi faire ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de son amant.

\- Pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je vais te demander de faire une telle chose…

\- Mais me demander de faire quoi ?! Tu me fais peur, Magnus ! Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

Magnus planta alors ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

\- Tue-moi…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews**

 **Et non ne me tuez pas hein ! Je ne veux pas mourir moi par contre !**


	50. Chapter 51

_**Kilibilie : haha on verra :p**_

 _ **Manon : Tu es de bonne humeur dis-moi ? Sinon lis pas parce que je crois que tu risques de me tuer parce que j'ai rien fait pour me faire pardonner :D**_

Je t'aime. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Si tu le savais, tu ne pourrais pas me demander une chose pareille. Je te regarde, scrute ton visage à la recherche de l'ombre d'un sourire, du moindre signe qui me montrerait que ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût ou que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu voulais dire, que ce n'était pas à prendre au sens propre. Pourtant, tes yeux me supplient de répondre à ta requête. Mais je ne la comprends pas, je ne veux pas la comprendre. Je bredouille un faible « qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? » et tu me répètes, avec la même froideur, ces mêmes mots : « tue-moi ». Je me mets alors à hurler contre toi, à t'insulter de tous les noms, te traitant de lâche espérant te faire réagir, mais tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas. Tu te contentes de me regarder avec toujours ce même regard vide. Dans celui-ci, je vois que ton choix est déjà fait et ça me rend dingue. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne l'accepte pas. T'attrapant par le col de ton sweat, je te plaque violemment contre l'arbre derrière nous. J'ai envie de te frapper. Crois-moi, je n'en ai jamais eu autant envie, et pourtant tu m'en as fait voir durant toute notre relation. J'ai encaissé tes mensonges, tes changements d'humeur, tes crises. Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour que tu me demandes de te tuer ?! Des larmes roulent sur mes joues tandis que tu ne réagis toujours pas. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu veux après tout, que je te frappe. Ouais c'est ça que tu voudrais… Je me détache de toi. Je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir. Jamais. Tournant les talons, je me précipite en courant à l'intérieur de la maison. Tes amis ont probablement entendu notre dispute, ou devrais-je plutôt dire mes cris, car toi tu n'as rien dit…. Je donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur du salon. Ma main déjà blessé ne le fut que plus. Je gémis de douleur, mais je ne suis pas certain de ce qui me faisait le plus mal : ça ou bien toi et ta lâcheté. Je m'effondre au sol, incapable de respirer. L'air refuse de rentrer dans mes poumons et mon cœur me fait mal. « Faites attention, Monsieur Lightwood, m'avait dit le docteur, votre cœur est fragile maintenant. Je vous conseille d'éviter les émotions fortes. » Il était marrant lui. Comme si on pouvait contrôler ces choses-là… Surtout quand vous étiez amoureux de Magnus Bane… Ma vue se fit de plus en floue, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, puis ce fut le noir complet….

 **\- FIN PDV Alec -**

 **New York**

Camille, faisant claquer ses talons sur le béton, accéléra le pas. Elle ne cessait de se retourner, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne la suive. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en retira son portable sur lequel elle pianota rapidement un numéro de téléphone. Elle le colla à son oreille, sans pour autant ralentir l'allure.

\- Allez, Magnus, je t'en prie, décroche ! C'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant !

Un flot d'injure suivi lorsqu'elle tomba sur la messagerie. Elle raccrocha et continua sa route, pressant un peu plus le pas. Elle s'engagea dans les tunnels du métro, vide à cette heure-ci. Elle enjamba les barrières de sécurité et descendit les quelques marches menant aux rames. Elle les longea jusqu'à arriver à une porte sur sa gauche. Celle-ci menait à l'ancienne rame de métro, désaffectée depuis des années maintenant. Elle referma derrière elle et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. L'endroit n'était pas plongé dans le noir total : des veilleuses restaient régulièrement allumées pour le personnel qui descendait de temps en temps ici afin de s'assurer qu'aucun skateur ne s'était installé. Marchant prudemment sur le sol inégal, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les souterrains. Cette sensation d'être suivi avait disparu. Peut-être que l'inconnu avait fini par lâcher l'affaire ou peut-être s'était-elle faite des idées. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un de ces pervers qui rodaient le soir et qui avaient voulu l'effrayer. Elle ne craignait pas ce genre de type, elle savait se défendre. Ce qui avait de bien quand vous avez passé votre vie à fuir le Cercle, c'est que vous êtes forcé d'apprendre des techniques de survie. Vous apprenez à disparaître, à vous fondre dans la masse pour que personne ne vous trouve. Vous savez jouer au mort. Le Cercle ne l'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle connaissait les règles du jeu par cœur. En revanche, ceux qui poursuivaient le Cercle, et accessoirement elle aussi, eux l'effrayaient. Ils n'avaient pas de règles, ils frappaient n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment. Ils ne vous laissaient aucune chance de survie. S'ils vous mettaient la main dessus, c'était la fin. Elle était la prochaine sur la liste, elle le savait. Et Magnus aussi. Elle avait essayé de le prévenir mais son chien-chien de Lightwood avait fait barrage. Voulant le protéger, cet idiot le mettait en danger. Entrant dans une pièce qui avait vraisemblablement servi de pièce de repos aux ouvriers à une époque, elle plissa le nez. Une odeur d'essence mélangée à une odeur d'humidité, lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle maudissait cet endroit dans lequel elle était obligée de se terrer depuis des jours et des jours. Certes, elle aurait pu rester dans son palace dans lequel Magnus l'avait caché, sous condition qu'elle surveille Etta et Maureen, mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire que jouer aux gardes malades. Parce que oui, ces gamines étaient malades, complètement cinglées. Elles lui filaient les jetons, autant une que l'autre. Un truc clochait avec elles, mais bien entendu, Magnus ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne l'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps de toute façon. Depuis que ce garçon était rentré dans sa vie, pensa-t-elle. Camille serra les dents. Elle haïssait ce Lightwood. Si elle avait pu le tuer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas exclu tout à fait l'idée, mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle devait fuir loin d'ici avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent…

\- Tu devrais en faire autant, Magnus, murmura-t-elle. Ils finiront par te retrouver toi aussi…

 **Maison de Ragnor**

Il avait d'abord entendu les cris caractéristiques d'une dispute. Il avait vaguement jeté un œil par la fenêtre d'une chambre donnant sur le jardin. Il avait vu Alec plaquer son meilleur ami contre un arbre, hurlant. Il se souvint avoir trouvé l'attitude de son ami étrange. Ne pas le voir protester, et rester impassible comme il le faisait, était inhabituel chez lui. Puis il s'était dit que c'était parce que c'était Alec, et qu'il avait toujours eu une attitude différente envers lui. Puis de toute façon, en ce moment, le comprendre était devenu impossible. La mort de Raphaël avait laissé plus de traces que ce qui n'y paressait au premier abord. Sur ces réflexions, il s'était détourné de la fenêtre. Après tout, leur dispute ne le concernait pas et c'était surtout loin d'être la première fois. Ils passaient leur temps à ça, mais il supposait que c'était de cette manière qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, ça, il en était persuadé. Mais alors qu'il allait retourner à ses occupations, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Était-ce parce que les cris s'étaient tout à coup arrêtés, ou bien parce qu'un calme étrange régnait à présent qu'il avait quitté sa chambre pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée ? Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait emmené à faire une telle chose. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être figé un instant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant de se précipiter vers le corps inerte du jeune homme qui avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de celui qui ne fallait pas. Sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il ne l'avait pas été, et la leur aussi. Prenant son pouls, il sentit une vague de panique l'envahir lorsqu'il ne sentit aucune pulsation sous ses doigts. Il hurla le prénom de Catarina, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Magnus non plus n'était pas présent. Commençant un massage cardiaque, il commençait à désespérer. Des pas se firent alors entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna précipitamment, pensant voir un de ses amis, voir les deux avec un peu de chance, mais il en fut tout autre. A la place, ce fut une Maureen au corps rachitique, qui le fixait, un sourire effrayant figé sur son visage. Une réelle folie brillait dans ses yeux. Un couteau pendait au bout de son bras, et des gouttes de sang glissaient sur la lame avant de venir tâcher le sol. Ragnor déglutit. Qui venait-elle de tuer ?

 **New York**

Serrant son bras blessé contre lui, Robert essayait de courir le plus vite qui le pouvait à travers Central Park. Le parc était globalement désert si on exceptait les dealers et les junkies. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui de toute façon. Il trébucha sur une racine d'arbre et peina à se relever. Il jeta un œil à son bras : ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il se força à continuer, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante au niveau de son bras. Il pressa, de sa main valide, sur la plaie, espérant stopper le flux de sang qui s'en écoulait. Il finit par réussir à quitter le parc et traversa l'avenue qui le bordait, aussi vite qui le pouvait. Au bout de minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il finit par atteindre la destination voulu. Il ouvrit maladroitement les grilles en fer d'un vieux portail, et se précipita dans l'allée, avant de se jeter sur la porte d'entrée sur laquelle il frappa dessus avec frénésie. Un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, et plutôt bel homme, lui ouvrit.

\- Robert ?! S'exclama-t-il, étonné.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides… S'il te plaît…

 **Manoir Lightwood**

Luke allait entrer dans sa voiture, il en avait déjà ouvert la porte, lorsqu'il aperçut l'éclat orangé qui se reflétait dans la vitre. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfié, des flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux. Devant lui, la maison qu'il venait à peine de quitter était en train de brûler. Ses collègues de police encore présents, s'agitèrent autour de lui. Lui était incapable de bouger : Clary était à l'intérieur, celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille était dans cette maison… Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il se précipita dans l'incendie. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre comment cela était possible, comment cela avait pu se produire aussi vite. Il s'en fichait, seul sauver la jeune fille comptait à présent.

Mettant sa manche devant sa bouche pour éviter d'inhaler de la fumée, Simon força la porte de la chambre du petit frère de sa petite amie. Par chance, les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint l'étage. Il fouilla la pièce, appelant le petit garçon, regardant sous le lit, dans les placards, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune garçon. Raj pénétra alors dans la pièce, le visage recouvert de suie, et portant encore les traces de sa dispute avec Alec. Dans ses bras, la mère du jeune homme, inconsciente, une entaille profonde lui barrant la joue.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici ! Lui fit-il. Tout de suite ! Jace a emmené les filles dehors !

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé Max !

\- Simon, on n'a plus le temps ! On a fait toute la maison, il n'est pas là, il a probablement dû sortir avant nous ! C'est un garçon intelligent, Simon… Rajouta Raj en voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à bouger. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas finir grillé, il faut sortir de là !

Simon lui obéit à contre cœur sans parvenir à faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

 **New York- Métro désaffecté**

Camille avait pratiquement terminé de faire ses affaires. Son portable collé contre son oreille, elle boucla son sac. La porte derrière elle se referma alors dans un claquement, au moment où son interlocuteur répondait enfin. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : son téléphone tomba au sol au moment où elle-même tombait à genoux, ses mains sur le manche du poignard qui venait de se figer dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de parler, mais seul du sang sortit de sa bouche, coulant entre ses lèvres. Elle réussit tout de même à retirer la lame, mais s'écroula au sol. Ses yeux effrayés se posèrent sur le visage penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- C'est… impos… sible… Réussit-elle à dire. Vous… êtes.. mort…

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais… Je devais te faire taire… Lui répondit une voix d'homme. N'aie pas peur, je te laisserai avoir une mort douce. Vois-tu, tu m'as rendu service en tuant Ari, et je sais me montrer clément envers les gens qui le méritent…

Il retira une mèche brune du visage de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci s'éteignait. L'homme se leva après avoir poussé un soupir faussement attristé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le portable au sol. L'écran s'alluma, affichant un appel entrant. Voyant le nom affiché dessus, il sourit et écrasa le portable avec le talon de sa botte.

\- Les règles ont changé, fiston… Seras-tu jouer à ce nouveau jeu ?

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Chapitre court mais le prochain sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus long :D**

 **Bisousss**


	51. INFO CHAPITRE

_**Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la soirée dans 4h ou 5h**_

 _ **Bisousssss**_

 _ **P.S : j'ai failli mourir avec ce dernier épisode de mardi :O Le Malec juste parfaitttttt**_


	52. Chapter 53

_**Manon : Oui je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais… Et bien non je n'ai pas d'excuse mais je jure que ce n'est pas du tout pour vous torturer, promis ! Et oui, elle aura une fin heureuse, je te l'ai promis :p**_

 _ **Kilibilie : ce chapitre ça va, c'est le prochain qui va redevenir flippant. Celui là il est tout gentillet ! mdr**_

 **PDV Magnus**

Je suivis Alec des yeux jusqu'à qu'il soit entré à l'intérieur de la maison. Je savais que son amour pour moi était fort mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'était à ce point. Quoique si, peut-être que je le savais mais… je refusais de me l'avouer. J'espérais en tout cas qu'il aurait la bonne idée de lire la lettre que je lui avais laissé avant qu'il ne finisse par vraiment me détester. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse bien mais j'étais loin d'imaginer une réaction aussi violente. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper. Bon, je l'aurais probablement mérité, je dois bien l'admettre. En même temps, il était plutôt sexy quand il s'énervait. Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout que Catarina s'avançait vers moi, ses traits déformés par la fureur. Je levais les mains en guise d'apaisement et reculais. Si Alec pouvait se retenir de me frapper, elle, ne se gênerait pas. Le problème, c'est que parler était trop risqué et je craignais que des gestes ne l'énervent encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Comment as-tu pu lui demander ça ?! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que l'envisager ?

Je lui fis des signes mais comme je l'avais prévu, elle vu encore plus rouge et me colla une gifle dont je me souviendrais probablement longtemps.

\- Non, mais t'es cinglée ou quoi ?!

D'accord, pour un mec qui voulait soi-disant se suicider quelques secondes avant, ce n'était peut-être pas la réaction appropriée, mais sa gifle m'avait surpris !

\- C'est moi que tu traites de cingler alors que tu viens de demander à ton petit ami de te tuer ?!

Elle leva à nouveau la main mais je réussis à esquiver le coup cette fois. Je lui bloquais les bras et l'attirais vers moi comme pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Calme-toi ! Lui murmurais-je. On nous écoute, Cat' ! Je t'expliquerai tout, mais calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

Elle releva la tête vers moi et je vis des larmes perler dans ses yeux. Cela me fit littéralement plus mal que la gifle qu'elle m'avait mis. Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement pleurer. C'était une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Pour provoquer ses larmes, il fallait vraiment lui faire du mal… Je lui fis signe de se taire et qu'on nous écoutait. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle m'obéit et joua le jeu.

\- C'est mon choix, Catarina. Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas mais je ne supporte plus cette vie, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure…

\- Si c'est ton choix…

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'emmenais dans le hangar où Ragnor gardait de vieux bateaux de pêche dont il ne se servait pas. Je doute même qu'il ait pêché une seule fois dans sa vie. Enfin… Je pris un bout de papier et écrivis dessus un mot à la hâte que je tendis à Catarina.

«On est sur écoute depuis le début »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et m'arrachant mon stylo des mains, elle griffonna un mot à son tour.

«Qui ? Et depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tout se manège avec Alec ? »

« Le fils de Valentin, Maureen, Etta, et bien d'autres. Ceux qui ont survécu à l'incendie de l'entrepôt. Ils veulent se venger du Cercle et ils se servent de nous », lui écrivis-je.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question…. »

Elle me tendit le bout de papier, ses yeux me criant que je ferais mieux de lui répondre sinon ça allait mal se passer pour moi. J'écrivis alors une réponse d'une main tremblante. Baissant les yeux, je la vis pâlir.

\- Mon dieu…

 **Fin PDV Magnus- New York**

Toussotant, Luke Garroway sortit de la maison en flamme, soutenant sa belle-fille. Jace se précipita aussitôt sur elle et bientôt ils furent entourés de pompiers qui leur collaient un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Jace attrapa la manche de Luke.

\- Simon est toujours à l'intérieur ! Max aussi ! Lui fit-il. Il faut que j'aille voir !

\- Je viens avec toi !

Ils amorcèrent un mouvement vers la maison lorsque Simon en sortit en compagnie de Raj et de Maryse. Isabelle se précipita sur eux mais les deux hommes comprirent au regard que leur lançait Simon, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le petit garçon…

 **New York- PDV Robert**

Mickaël, penché au-dessus de moi, évitait clairement mon regard. Il approcha sa main de la blessure que j'avais à l'épaule et je stoppais son geste.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas te soigner, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu demander mon aide ! Me reprocha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de cette aide là que j'ai besoin ! Ma famille… Ma famille est en danger à cause de mon passé…

\- Tu veux parler du Cercle, je suppose ?

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de la tête. Lui et moi étions des amis de longue date mais nous nous étions éloignés : d'un, à cause de mes agissements et de mon lien avec Valentin et Ari, et de deux, parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Bien entendu, cela m'avait éloigné de lui, même lorsqu'il avait fini par se marier à une femme et qu'il avait adopté Jace. On était resté en contact, mais…

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent pour toi, mais… J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides !

\- Pourquoi ? Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore mis ?! Qui t'a tiré dessus ?!

\- Tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais…

\- Dis toujours…

 **Maison de Ragnor- PDV Magnus**

Catarina continuait de me regarder bouche bée. C'était difficile à croire, c'est sûr, et en même temps c'était tellement logique qu'on aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. C'était la remarque de Robert qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, puis tout s'était fait soudain plus clair. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Camille… J'avais plusieurs appels manqués d'elle. Craignant que quelque chose ne se trame, je finis par lui répondre. Mon portable était sûrement lui aussi sur écoute mais Camille et moi avions des codes que nous seuls pouvions comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, Camille !

\- Pourtant tu réponds ! Il faut que tu…

\- Camille, écoute, je… Je t'aime…

Face à moi, Catarina fit semblant de vomir et je laissais échapper un sourire malgré la situation. A l'autre bout du fil, Camille avait marqué un silence. Je savais qu'elle avait compris mon message caché.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant…

\- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que depuis peu tu sais…

\- Je… Commença-t-elle, puis se fit le silence.

J'entendis un bruit étrange et la communication se coupa. Je rappelais aussitôt. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'eus aucune réponse et rappelais une deuxième fois mais tombait cette fois directement sur la messagerie. Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur de la maison venait de retentir. Catarina et moi nous regardâmes un instant avant de se précipiter tous deux vers la source du cri. Pénétrant dans le couloir du hall, mon cœur rata un battement en voyant Alec à terre. Je me précipitais aussitôt vers lui et pris son visage dans mes mains. Sa peau était glacée.

\- Alec ?! Alec, réponds-moi !

Catarina s'agenouilla à nos côtés, et posa deux doigts au niveau de son pouls. Je lui lançais un regard terrifié, m'attendant au pire. Elle me fit un signe de tête rassurant.

\- Il est faible, mais… Il est vivant…

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, qui fut cependant de courte durée. Maureen venait d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision, tenant un couteau sous la gorge de Ragnor.

\- Le morveux est vivant on dirait ! Me cracha-t-elle avec haine.

Ragnor me lança un regard qui disait clairement « cette fille est complètement barge », et pour le coup, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Le problème, c'est que c'est moi qui l'avais fait libérer, et une nouvelle fois, elle menaçait quelqu'un à qui je tenais.

\- Maureen, baisse ce couteau, s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant, tu ne trouves pas ?!

\- Non, non je ne trouve pas. Écoute, Alec a besoin de soin, alors s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais les laisser partir tous les trois ? Si c'est moi que tu veux, tu m'as, mais laisse-les partir !

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et m'examina avec curiosité, puis elle me sourit étrangement.

\- Non, c'est lui que je veux. Me répondit-elle en désignant Alec. On va tous resté ici et le regarder mourir. Ce sera marrant, tu verras !

Je serrais les dents. Au non, ma belle, pensais-je. Je ne vais pas rester gentiment ici à regarder l'homme que j'aime mourir. Instinctivement, j'avais serré sa main dans la mienne, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus glacée.

\- Magnus, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais fais vite parce qu'il lui faut un médecin de toute urgence ! Me chuchota Catarina.

\- Tu sais, Maureen, je pense qu'une bonne décennie en hôpital psychiatrique te ferait le plus grand bien ! Lança Ragnor.

\- Oh je suis folle, hein ? C'est ça que vous pensez, hein ?! Tout ça parce que je veux que le morveux crève comme son petit frère !

Je tressaillis.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Max ?

\- Il est mort. Je voulais le découper en morceaux mais… Il m'en a empêché.

Elle haussa les épaules alors que je serrais la main d'Alec un peu plus fort. Priant silencieusement pour que ce qu'elle raconte ne soit qu'un tissu de mensonges, je fis un signe à Ragnor. Profitant que Maureen soit plongée dans un souvenir macabre, qui visiblement la ravissait, il se dégagea de son emprise et inversa la situation.

\- On emmène Alec à l'hôpital, maintenant ! Leur criais-je une fois qu'elle fut maîtrisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… de cette.. folle ?! Me demanda Ragnor tout en essayant de retenir Maureen, qui, telle une furie, essayait de se dégager en hurlant.

Je me levais et la saisie par la gorge sans aucune douceur.

\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de dégénérée, je t'avais prévenu que si tu touchais une nouvelle fois à un seul cheveu de quelqu'un que j'aime, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te tue et te laisse crever là, je te conseille de la boucler et de nous suivre gentiment sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Et si tu n'es pas venu seule, il vaut mieux pour toi que je le sache maintenant !

\- Magnus… Me fit Ragnor en posant une main sur mon bras alors que Maureen se contentait de me regarder en souriant.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il me désigna Alec.

\- Il a besoin de soins, maintenant !

 **FIN PDV Magnus- New York- Hôpital Beth Israël**

En l'entente de son prénom, Luke se retourna. Jocelyne arrivait vers lui en courant, le visage pâle. Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle le suppliait de lui dire que Clary allait bien. Il essaya de la rassurer mais il avait conscience qu'elle ne le serait pleinement que lorsqu'elle aurait vu sa fille.

\- Les médecins sont en train de l'examiner, tu ne peux pas la voir pour l'instant. Lui fit-il avant de l'écarter pour laisser passer un médecin visiblement pressé.

Jocelyne regarda autour d'elle : l'ensemble du personnel médical s'agitait dans tous les sens. Des personnes gravement brûlées arrivaient dans des brancards et d'autres avaient la chair littéralement à vif. Elle retenu un haut-le-cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle à un Luke aussi déboussolé qu'elle.

\- Je l'ignore. Des incendies se sont déclarés un peu partout dans la ville, déclenchant un vent de panique. Les accidents de voiture se sont multipliés, les gens s'agressent entre eux sous l'effet de la peur… L'autoroute a été coupée et le ferry est bloqué. Les gens essayent par tous les moyens de quitter la ville et…

\- Et c'est le chaos total… Termina Jocelyne.

\- Oui…

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent alors brusquement, laissant passer une nouvelle vague de médecins penchés au-dessus d'un brancard.

\- Magnus… Murmura Jocelyne, le regard posé sur le nouvel arrivant.

Luke suivit son regard. Le jeune homme fondit sur eux.

\- Où est Max ? Leur demanda-t-il brusquement. Où est le petit frère d'Alec ?!

\- Je… Commença Luke, mais l'arrivée d'Isabelle fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'effondra en pleurs au sol, les vêtements tachés de sang et le corps d'un petit garçon dans les bras. Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter. Devant eux, des images défilaient, mais elles semblaient irréelles, tout comme la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux : des médecins arrêtés au milieu d'un couloir et effectuant un massage cardiaque sur le frère du petit garçon allongé dans les bras de sa sœur. Petit frère que d'autres médecins venaient d'arracher des bras de la jeune fille avant de le recouvrir d'un drap. Isabelle hurla et Jace la souleva du sol pour l'emmener loin de cette scène macabre. Magnus se força à revenir à la réalité et se précipita sur Alec.

\- On doit l'emmener en réanimation ! Tout de suite ! Hurla un médecin à un autre.

Ils semblaient tous dépassés. Des blessés affluaient de partout et l'hôpital résonnait de toutes sortes de cris qui se mêlaient à celui des pleurs….

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Deux gobelets de café dans la main, je rentrais dans cette chambre d'hôpital à l'intérieur de laquelle j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps ces derniers jours. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je m'approchais de la jeune sœur d'Alec, allongée à ses côtés. Je posais sur la table de chevet les cafés, et la secouais doucement.

\- Isabelle… Isabelle, faut se réveiller princesse…

Elle ouvrit sur moi des yeux fatigués et je lui souris tristement. Ça avait été une semaine difficile, pour nous tous.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu… Lui fis-je.

\- Non, je veux rester près de lui !

Je hochais la tête. Elle était aussi têtue que son frère, cela ne servait donc à rien d'insister.

\- Où est Jace ? Me demanda-t-elle en examinant la pièce des yeux.

\- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ramener Clary chez elle.

La jeune fille était sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain de l'incendie. Par chance, elle n'avait rien eu de grave, juste quelques brûlures superficielles sur les bras. Elle avait cependant tenu à rester près d'Alec et de Jace. Ce dernier refusait de quitter le chevet de son meilleur ami et ne dormait pratiquement pas. Ils tombaient tous de fatigue… Et de chagrin… Trois étages en dessous du notre reposait le corps du petit Max, dans la morgue…. Maureen n'avait pas menti, ils l'avaient bel et bien tué. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui s'en était chargé. Le fils de Valentin, un de ces gamins qui avait survécu au Cercle et qu'on avait tenté de sauver en provoquant cet incendie quelques années plus tôt, l'avait fait à sa place. Sa haine envers Robert Lightwood et l'ensemble du Cercle l'avait conduit jusque-là. L'incendie de la villa Lightwood et tous les autres, étaient destinés à tous les tuer, eux et leurs familles. Luke en avait fait une affaire personnelle et avait fini par tous les arrêter. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, beaucoup couraient encore. A commencer par mon père. Mon père biologique. C'était il y a deux jours, devant l'hôpital. L'état d'Alec s'était légèrement amélioré et il avait manifesté des signes de réveil. Légèrement soulagé, j'étais sorti prendre l'air brièvement et fumer une cigarette. Mes yeux s'étaient alors posés sur cet homme de l'autre côté de la rue, qui me fixait. Comment avais-je su que c'était lui ? J'en avais aucune idée, les liens du sang peut-être ? Qui sait… Un bus s'arrêta, le cachant à ma vue. Lorsqu'il redémarra, l'homme avait disparu. Je me précipitais vers l'endroit où mon père se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt et une femme me tendit une feuille de papier.

\- Il m'a dit de vous donner ça.

Je m'en saisis d'une main tremblante.

« Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as découvert la vérité. Oui, c'est bien moi qui ai fait libérer cet homme dont tu portes le nom, oui c'est moi, qui, tapi dans l'ombre, ai manipulé tous les membres de ce que vous appelez le « Cercle » afin d'arriver à mes fins. Ils ont voulu me détruire, mais au final c'est moi qui ai gagné. J'aimais ta mère tu sais, et c'est pour elle que je fais tout ça, pour elle et pour toi. Je sais que tu penses que je te veux du mal mais tu te trompes. Je ne veux que ton bien, et c'est pour cela que j'ai tué nombre de ceux qui t'avaient fait du mal. Je regrette cependant le mal qui a été fait à cet enfant et à ce jeune garçon dont tu t'es épris mais j'ai sous-estimé la haine de Jonathan et de Maureen envers les Lightwood, et ils ont échappé à mon contrôle. Je sais ce que tu dois te dire et oui, je le reconnais, j'ai laissé Ari s'en prendre à toi, à tes amis, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais t'emmener à le haïr, à le haïr comme il méritait de l'être. Je voulais que tu voies le monstre qu'il était réellement. Je regrette de vous avoir tous faits surveiller et de vous avoir manipulés. J'espère que tu seras capable de me pardonner et que tu choisiras le bon camp, car crois-moi, ce n'est pas celui que tu as choisi jusqu'à présent. J'espère que tu me rejoindras. Je sais que tu sauras me retrouver… »

Ton père…

Je froissais la lettre dans ma main. Jace apparu alors dans mon champ de vision et je sursautais.

\- Ça va, mec ?

\- Oui… Oui, ça va.

\- Heu, Luke est là, il voudrait te parler à propos de ton père.

\- Je lui ai déjà tout dit… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ?!

Jace haussa les épaules. Son visage était anormalement pâle et des cernes étaient clairement visibles sous ses yeux. Son look était loin de celui de l'éternel séducteur qu'il portait habituellement : une tenue de jogging d'un noir délavé avait remplacé les tenues soignées. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés à la perfection, partaient à présent dans tous les sens. Il semblait las, épuisé. Je posais une main sur son bras.

\- Alec va s'en sortir, Jace.

\- Ouais… Puis quand il se réveillera on lui dira que son petit frère est mort ! Tu crois que c'est mieux ?!

\- Oui. Oui, c'est mieux parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure. Et Max ne l'aurait pas non plus voulu, il aurait voulu que vous restiez….

Je me tus. La phrase que j'allais dire était absolument absurde. Moi aussi j'étais passé par là, moi aussi j'avais perdu des êtres chers. J'en avais perdu tellement que je ne les comptais plus. Moi aussi j'avais perdu un frère. Je savais ce que ça faisait, et rien, rien de ce que les gens pouvaient vous dire n'atténuait cette douleur.

\- Ensemble, vous serez plus forts, Jace. Et Alec va avoir besoin de toi, alors tu ne peux pas t'effondrer.

\- Il t'a à toi. C'est ta présence qu'il demandera.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il est dans cet état là à cause de moi, je te rappelle.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Ton taré de père écoutait vos conversations, nos conversations, depuis le début. En fait, ces tarés nous suivaient partout. Luke a fait fouiller la maison où Camille avait emmené Alec. Visiblement, ces dingues s'y planquaient à un moment. Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce qu'on a trouvé là-bas…

\- J'en ai une petite idée, si… Mais c'est fini maintenant, ils sont tous en prison.

\- Ça ne suffit pas, je veux qu'ils crèvent ! Tous !

\- Ce n'est pas la solution, crois-moi…

\- Ouais, peut-être bien, mais je m'en tape ! T'as bien fait tuer Ari, toi !

\- Faut pas croire aux rumeurs…

\- Arrête ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu as peut-être réussi à échapper à la justice par je ne sais quel moyen mais tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! Et putain, est-ce qu'il y a un seul membre de ta famille qui n'est pas un putain de barge meurtrier ?!

Je souris malgré moi et secouais la tête.

\- Malheureusement, je crois que je suis le plus sain d'esprit de tous !

\- Génial… Magnifique ! Tu sais quoi ? En fait je crois que je devrais te casser la gueule pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à mon meilleur ami !

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Je te laisse faire !

\- Me tente pas ! Après tout tu as aussi fait tuer mes parents d'après ce qu'on dit !

\- On dit beaucoup de choses, tu sais…

\- De toute façon c'était des pourritures, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Répondis-je simplement. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on parle d'ordure : on a des nouvelles de Robert ?

\- Non… Toujours pas…

On était ensuite tous deux retournés auprès d'Alec et on n'avait plus parlé de toutes les menaces qui pesaient encore sur nos têtes. Deux jours plus tard, la situation n'était guère meilleure. A un seul détail près : Alec allait de mieux en mieux

 **FIN PDV Magnus**

\- Il va se réveiller, tu crois ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt, oui ! Lui fit Magnus en souriant.

Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Il la serra dans ses bras et la berça contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Il regarda tristement le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait perdu, il le savait. Il y avait trop de malheur, causés par leurs familles respectives, dans leurs vies, trop de morts, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble tous les deux. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Isabelle l'essuya.

\- Arrête de te sentir coupable, Magnus. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu y es allé fort, mais tu voulais le protéger.

\- Ça n'a servi à rien au final. Mon père est toujours libre et Alec… Alec est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, et ce par ma faute. Je suis le seul responsable…

\- Magnus, si mon frère se réveille, je te garantis que tu as intérêt à être là pour lui si tu veux que toi et moi nous restions amis !

\- Je serai là, je ne compte pas le laisser ton… Alec !

Isabelle releva brusquement la tête et se jeta presque sur son frère.

\- Alec ! Oh mon dieu, merci !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, avachi sur lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Jace entra, avant de se précipiter à son tour sur son meilleur ami. Magnus, les yeux humides, se tenait en retrait. Le regard d'Alec se tourna alors vers lui et il tendit la main.

\- A… Approche… Lui fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Isabelle et Jace s'écartèrent et prétextèrent qu'ils allaient chercher une infirmière pour les laisser seuls. Magnus s'avança et serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On… On s'est disputé et tu… Ton cœur n'a pas aimé. Simplifia Magnus.

Alec resta silencieux un moment, semblant remettre ses idées en ordre. L'appareil qui surveillait les battements de son cœur, se mit alors à biper.

\- Hey, calme-toi, mon ange. Ne…

\- Tu… tu m'as demandé de te tuer ! Se rappela soudain le jeune homme.

\- Alexander, je t'expliquerai mes raisons dès que tu iras mieux, d'accord ? Mais sache que jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire une chose pareille !

\- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé ? S'énerva le jeune homme, faisant accélérer dangereusement les battements de son cœur.

\- Alexander, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! S'inquiéta Magnus. Alec, écoute, je voulais juste que certaines personnes croient que j'étais au fond du gouffre et.. Et je t'expliquerai tout quand tu iras mieux ! S'il te plaît, Alec, essaye de rester calme… Je tiens à ton cœur, tu sais…

\- Tu… Tu t'es servi de moi ?! Magnus, s'il plaît, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu t'es servi de moi ?!

\- Non, je t'ai protégé ! Je ne pensais juste pas que tu aurais une réaction aussi violente !

\- Et comment tu pensais que j'allais réagir ? Sérieusement, Magnus…

\- Je te demande pardon… Écoute, je… Il… Je vais te laisser avec ta famille, ok ?

\- Je veux que tu restes… Je suis en colère contre toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes !

\- Je ne pars pas, je serai dans le couloir. Vous avez besoin d'être… en famille…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi mal ?!

\- Ils ont eu peur de te perdre…

\- Non, non il n'y a pas que ça ! Magnus, qu'est-ce…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une infirmière, qui, malgré les protestations d'Alec, jeta Magnus dehors. Il se retrouva alors seul avec Isabelle et Jace qui le regardaient avec anxiété.

\- Il… Il a posé des questions sur Max ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Non, mais il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Il va falloir lui dire…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas… Commença Isabelle.

\- Non ! La coupa Jace. C'est à nous de le faire !

\- Je serai là, Izzy. Assura Magnus en lui prenant la main. Je serai là. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets.

\- Je… Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… Comment suis-je supposer lui annoncer ça ?!

Magnus baissa les yeux. Il redoutait autant qu'eux la réaction d'Alec. Une fois que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce, ils entrèrent à nouveau. Alec avait du lire dans leurs regards que quelque chose n'allait pas car il rechercha aussitôt le soutien de Magnus. S'approchant de lui, ce dernier lui prit la main et encouragea Isabelle du regard. Cette dernière fut cependant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et Jace dû prendre le relais.

\- Alec, écoute, heu…

Magnus n'écouta pas le reste des paroles que prononça Jace, trop occupé à calmer Alec. La détresse du jeune homme fut-elle que Magnus cru le perdre définitivement cette fois. Son médecin leur reprocha de lui avoir dit, mais attendre aurait été pire, ils en étaient persuadés…

 **4 mois plus tard- Los Angeles- PDV Magnus**

Me servant un verre de vin, je jetais un œil au journal posé devant moi. Tout semblait calme en ce moment. Le père d'Alec avait été arrêté. En fait, il s'était livré lui-même à la police. Les autres membres du Cercle étaient soit morts, soit en prison. Quant au fils de Valentin et ses complices, le problème était également réglé. Je m'assis dans le canapé et tirais vers moi la malle que j'avais ramenée de New York. J'attrapais la peluche à l'intérieur. Elle avait appartenu à la petite sœur de Camille, qui avait été enlevée à l'âge de deux ans. J'ignore comment cela s'était retrouvé dans mes affaires…. Pendant des années, on l'avait cru morte, mais Valentin la détenait et elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Jonathan. Le juge l'avait fait admettre en hôpital psychiatrique. J'étais passé la voir bien que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Valentin lui avait ôté la vue…. Malgré tous les meurtres qu'ils avaient commis, j'avais du mal à les haïr. Dans un sens, je crois que je les comprenais… Maureen et Etta avaient également échappé à la prison, les juges estimant qu'elles avaient besoin plus de soins que d'autres choses. Quant à moi, Luke avait réussi à me faire entièrement disculper pour la mort d'Ari, et la vie avait peu à peu repris son cours. Au plus grand bonheur de Tessa, j'avais repris les rênes de l'entreprise, lui permettant de prendre des vacances bien méritées. Ma vie actuelle était plutôt calme. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon père et je n'en cherchais pas. J'ignorais également où se trouvait Camille, mais elle finirait bien par réapparaître un jour, puis de toute façon il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon lorsqu'on était ensemble. En parlant d'être ensemble, Alec et moi ne l'étions plus. La mort de son petit frère et tout le reste, nous avait emmené à prendre cette décision d'un commun accord. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'étions pas fâchés, loin de là. Nous étions toujours en contact, et on se voyait toujours régulièrement. On voulait juste prendre notre temps cette fois, faire les choses bien. Notre relation avait plutôt mal commencé, alors on voulait tout reprendre de zéro, apprendre à se connaître réellement, sans secrets. Puis il avait eu besoin de rester près de sa famille, de passer du temps avec eux, et je le comprenais parfaitement. Le problème c'est que chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, et résister était tout sauf simple. Surtout que je lisais la même envie dans ses yeux. On s'aimait, c'était une évidence, mais il ne fallait pas qu'on gâche tout, il fallait qu'on fasse les choses bien cette fois. On frappa à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. Alec, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tenait devant moi, une pizza dans une main et un pack de bières dans l'autre.

\- Alexander, quelle agréable surprise ! M'exclamais-je.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer. Il déposa ce qu'il tenait sur la table basse et enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé. Je laissais mes yeux glisser sur son corps. Son pantalon de cuir le moulait parfaitement et je dus me faire violence pour me forcer à détourner le regard.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu me manquais. New York semble vide sans toi.

\- Tu devrais être à la fac, Alec. Lui rappelais-je.

\- Je n'y allais déjà plus depuis un moment : je te rappelle que je prenais des cours par correspondance.

\- Ouais, ben…

\- Ben rien du tout ! Je t'ai cloué le bec et tu sais plus quoi dire !

Je secouais la tête en riant. Qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas entendre… J'allumais une cigarette et vins m'appuyer contre le mur de la terrasse. Alec me rejoignit. Le soleil qui se couchait projetait des lueurs orangées qui venaient se refléter dans ses yeux, se mélangeant magnifiquement avec le bleu de ces derniers.

\- Je sais que tu as bien mérité des vacances, mais il va bien falloir que tu aies à nouveau des projets.

\- Ben justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Quand rentres-tu à New York ?

\- Alec, je ne rentrerai pas à New York, pas comme tu l'entends en tout cas. J'y passerai quelques jours pour les affaires, mais c'est tout.

\- Les affaires… Et un peu pour me voir, non ?

\- Oui, un tout petit peu. Le taquinais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Par réflexe, je l'attirais contre moi. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes semblaient appeler les miennes…

\- Tu crois vraiment que ta vie est ici, à L.A ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui, Alexander, je le crois. Avant de te rencontrer, je n'avais pas mis les pieds à New York depuis des années ! Et franchement, il n'y a pas que des bons souvenirs…

\- Ouais, mais il y a moi…

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Admis-je.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on vive à des milliers de kilomètres loin de l'autre…

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça, Alec, mais…

\- J'ai repris l'entreprise de mon père. Me coupa-t-il.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ? Escroquer et torturer des gens ?! Rétorquais-je froidement.

\- Non, je veux en faire quelque chose de meilleur, de mieux. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr je t'aiderai. Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Même si je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je me figeais. Non, non ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter, ni l'accepter.

\- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…

\- Alors tu t'en fous ?

Je tournais la tête, me mordant la lèvre. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait me rendre dingue parfois…

\- Alexander, je sais que tu m'aimes, alors arrête tes conneries, s'il te plaît. Au lieu d'essayer de me rendre jaloux, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

Il posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je veux que tu rentres à New York, j'en peux plus de te savoir loin de moi…

\- Je viens ce week-end. Il y a une soirée au Pandémonium que je ne peux pas rater.

\- Tu dors chez moi ?

\- Non merci, j'adorerai voir ta mère mais je pense que je vais sauter mon tour !

\- Oh tu sais, depuis que mon père est derrière les barreaux, elle n'est plus la même.

\- Si tu le dis… Tu viendras à cette soirée ?

\- Tu m'invites?

\- C'est une évidence…

\- Dans ce cas je viendrai peut-être y faire un tour…

Je tirais une taffe sur ma cigarette.

\- Comment vont tes amis ?

\- Ça va. On se remet tous doucement… Jace et Clary sont partis en voyage, et Izzy… Simon s'occupe bien d'elle, il arrive à lui faire retrouver le sourire petit à petit.

\- Je passerai la voir quand je viendrai.

\- Elle sera heureuse de te voir.

\- Moi aussi. Répondis-je en écrasant ma cigarette au sol. Tu dors là ce soir ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui… Lui fis-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

M'arrêter à ça me demander énormément d'efforts…

\- On va manger ? J'ai faim ! Me fit-il en s'écartant de moi avec un grand sourire.

Nous mangeâmes dans le salon, regardant je ne sais quoi à la télé. Pour être honnête, je n'écoutais ni ne regardais vraiment. Alec accaparait toute mon attention. Il finit par Mposer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je m'allongeais et le pris dans mes bras. Il sourit et je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Rentre à New York avec moi… On ne construira rien si tu restes ici… Puis j'ai pas la clé de cet appart ! S'obstina-t-il.

\- Un point pour toi…

\- Si tu ne quittes pas Los Angeles, c'est moi qui quitte New York.

\- Et tu ferais quoi ici ?

\- Je sais pas… Comme toi : rien !

\- Hey !

Je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête.

\- Aie ! Protesta-t-il. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Parce que je suis plus âgé que toi et que tu me dois le respect !

\- Excuse-moi, papi !

\- Continu et tu dors dehors !

\- Arrête. Tu me fous dehors puis tu me cours après pour que je revienne !

\- C'est faux ! Je m'en fiche d'où tu dors !

\- Même si c'est avec Raj ?!

Je le fis aussitôt basculer sous moi.

\- Écoute-moi, Lightwood, approche ce mec encore une seule fois et je te le ferai regretter amèrement ! Tu l'as déjà bien assez embrassé à mon goût

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est jaloux !

Je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain. Il me suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il. On n'a pas fini notre conversation !

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Alec…

\- Magnus…

\- Tu me rends dingue… Murmurais-je en m'appuyant contre le lavabo.

\- C'est une bonne chose ou pas ?

\- Non, non ça ne l'est pas ! Alec, je…

J'avais commis l'erreur de relever les yeux et je croisais son regard dans le miroir. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure ce qui le rendait… Bon sang, il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Alexander… Arrête ça tout de suite ou…

\- Ou quoi ? Me fit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Alec… Je croyais qu'on devait attendre ?

\- Ça fait 4 mois. Je trouve qu'on a assez attendu, non ? On a passé des heures et des heures au téléphone, on a passé pratiquement tous nos week-ends ensemble. Chaque fois qu'on se voit, on se prend dans les bras… Franchement, on n'a jamais su être ami.

Je ris et l'attirais à moi.

\- Non, c'est vrai. On n'a jamais su…

\- Celui que j'ai vu ces derniers mois, j'en suis fou amoureux. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Tu veux vraiment qu'on attende encore ?

\- Non, non je ne veux plus attendre…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Il y aura d'autres explications dans le prochain chapitre, notamment sur ce qu'a fait Robert, et l'explication Magnus/Alec, sous forme de flash back.**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss et merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !**_


	53. Chapter 54

_**Guest : Merci et bientôt ne t'inquiète pas :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Oui tu me connais à force mais pour le moment ça va tkt pas :p**_

 _ **Manon : Parce que te torturé est ma première préoccupation :p Mais je me rattrape de temps en temps (comme là je pense) en te faisant des petits cadeaux :p**_

 **PDV Alec**

Mes lèvres allaient frôler les siennes lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il s'écarta aussitôt en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je soupirais en le voyant aller ouvrir. Tessa entra, un dossier à la main. Elle portait un tailleur bleu et de haut talons qu'elle fit claquer sur le parquet du salon. Souriant, elle jeta un regard moqueur à ma chemise, que je reboutonnais en hâte alors qu'elle tendait le dossier à Magnus.

\- Bonjour, Alec. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va merci. Et toi ? Lui demandais-je en me grattant la nuque, gêné.

\- Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Lui fit Magnus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hum, d'accord. Répondit Tessa en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Je me retins de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. J'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, bien au contraire, mais là j'avais d'autres projets qu'une discussion avec elle. En revanche, elle, semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

\- Alors, Alec, que fais-tu aussi loin de chez toi ?

\- Il est venue me voir ! Répondit Magnus à ma place. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais…

\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? Le coupa-t-elle. Enfin si on peut considérer que vous étiez séparés… Vu la façon dont vous vous comportiez, ça laissait place aux doutes.

\- On était séparé oui et… Et si tu pouvais t'en aller, se serait bien !

Elle lui sourit et se releva.

\- Oh je vois… Je vous laisse tranquille. Magnus, on a une réunion importante demain et je compte sur toi pour être présent.

\- Oui, oui, je serai là ! Lui fit-il d'un ton empressé en la jetant presque dehors.

\- Au revoir, Alec !

\- Au revoir, Tessa ! Lui dis-je en me retenant de rire.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il referma la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux mordorés brillaient à la fois de désir et d'amour. Il approcha doucement de moi et posant une main sur ma nuque, m'attira à lui avant de poser enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je poussais un gémissement de plaisir et agrippais sa chemise. Il me poussa vers la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Je lui souris et l'attirais à moi. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise mais les boutons récalcitrant m'énervèrent et je choisis l'option la plus rapide : tirant d'un coup sec dessus, je les fis voler et jetais avec empressement le tissu au sol.

\- Hey ! J'y tenais ! Protesta Magnus.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Rétorquais-je en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Il rit et fit subir le même traitement à la mienne. Le reste de nos vêtements volèrent au sol rapidement et je le fis basculer sous moi, encrant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Je te veux… Lui fis-je.

\- Tu m'as, non ?

\- Je sais pas. Des fois j'ai l'impression que oui, puis l'instant d'après j'ai l'impression que tu m'échappes…

\- On ne me met pas en cage, Alec, tu le sais très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non tu es à moi, ou si… Ou si je dois me préparer à te voir t'en aller loin de moi.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Alexander…

Il caressa ma joue.

\- Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir été le petit ami parfait, mais… Mais je t'aime et je te jure que plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi, plus jamais je ne te repousserai !

\- J'aimerais te croire…

\- Je te prouverai que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tu verras.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi après… Après la mort de Max…

Ma voix tremblota et il me serra contre lui. Penser à mon petit frère était douloureux et le temps n'y faisait rien. Je cherchais toujours quelque chose à faire pour ne pas y penser.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai été là pour toi, comme toi tu l'as été.

\- Tu n'aurais pu ne pas l'être. Après tout, je venais de te quitter.

\- On s'est quitté sur un commun accord, Alec. Rectifia-t-il. Puis je ne sais même pas si on peut vraiment qualifier ça de rupture…

 **Flash Back- 4 mois plus tôt- PDV Magnus**

Anxieux, je frappais à la porte de la chambre d'Alec. J'avais croisé sa mère dans le séjour mais elle m'avait à peine jeté un regard. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle ait réalisé ma présence. Depuis la mort de son plus jeune fils, Maryse Lightwood n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Comme toute la famille… Alec leva les yeux vers moi. La tristesse dans son regard me faisait mal.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Si tu veux… Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il se poussa pour me faire une place à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens te voir. Prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Savoir comment je vais ?

\- Non, ça je le sais déjà. Tu vas mal.

Il tourna ses yeux rougis vers moi.

\- Ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal, Magnus ! Toute cette haine en moi…

\- Je sais. Je le sais, Alec. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour que tu dises au revoir à ton petit frère.

\- Ce ne sont pas des au revoir mais des adieux, Magnus.

\- Non, tu te trompes. Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as demandé si je croyais au Paradis ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as répondu que ça n'existait pas.

\- Et bien j'ai eu tort. Parce qu'un enfant ne peut pas juste mourir, Alec. Ce n'est pas possible. Ton frère t'attend quelque part et un jour tu le retrouveras. Mais pas maintenant, parce que pour le moment, il compte sur toi pour vivre. Pour vivre à sa place.

\- Je ne peux pas… Me fit-il en fermant les yeux.

La douleur était clairement visible sur son visage. Je pris ce dernier entre mes mains.

\- Alexander. Regarde-moi.

Il m'obéit mais soutint difficilement mon regard. Il était à bout, épuisé. Il fallait que j'arrive à le sauver avant qu'il ne sombre comme moi j'ai pu le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser détruire sa vie comme il le faisait en ce moment, je ne pouvais le laisser commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi.

\- Vivre, ce n'est pas être égoïste. Ton frère t'aimait, et jamais il n'aurait voulu te voir souffrir. Puis pense à ta petite sœur. Izzy a besoin de son frère. Elle a besoin que tu relèves la tête pour l'aider elle-même à aller mieux. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu ne l'as jamais abandonné, tu ne vas quand même pas le faire maintenant, si ?!

Il me fixa un instant. Je savais que mes paroles faisaient lentement leurs chemins dans son esprit. Alec était quelqu'un de réfléchi, il reviendrait à la raison.

\- Tu… Tu m'aideras ?

\- Oui, Alec. Oui, je t'aiderai.

\- Même si on n'est plus ensemble ?

Je tressaillis.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Magnus, écoute, je… En ce moment, je… Je ne me sens pas prêt à être avec toi. Il y a tellement eu de mensonges entre nous et…

\- Et de morts…

\- Oui. Me fit-il tristement. Oui… J'aimerais qu'on se laisse du temps, qu'on reprenne tous à zéro et qu'on fasse les choses différemment cette fois…

Je caressais sa joue et l'embrassais sur le front.

\- On prendra le temps nécessaire, Alexander, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là pour toi, peu importe que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou petit ami.

\- Je… Je t'aime, mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, c'est juste que…

\- Chut… Lui fis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Je sais tout ça, Alec. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends et pour tout te dire, j'allais te proposer la même chose. J'attendais juste que tu ailles un peu mieux pour t'en parler.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

\- Si, un peu, parce que je ne pourrais plus t'avoir dans mes bras…

\- Quoi ?! Si, si ! Je n'ai jamais dit que… Non !

Il noua ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte et caressais ses cheveux alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Je ne cesserai jamais de te prendre dans mes bras, même si tu n'es pas d'accord ! Plaisantais-je en espérant le faire sourire, ou au moins cesser de pleurer.

Malheureusement, ce fou tout l'effet contraire et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Sanglota-t-il. Tout ça c'est de ma faute…

\- Non, c'est faux. On est tous coupable, toi, moi, tout le monde.

J'essuyais les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille…

\- Tu viens ? Tu resteras près de moi ?

Je n'étais pas certain qu'aller à cet enterrement soit une bonne chose, mais Alec sollicitant ma présence, il était hors de question que je me défile.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde… Jamais.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Peu importe. Merci. Merci d'avoir été là…

\- Hum…

Je lui pris la main et m'amusais à entremêler ses doigts aux miens.

\- Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà que je m'en aille ?

\- Non, bien au contraire. J'aimerais même que tu restes éternellement à mes côtés.

\- Reviens à New York alors.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui viendrais vivre ici ?

Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur un coude.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais tout à l'heure tu as dit que… Enfin tu ne semblais pas spécialement vouloir que je…

\- Parce que je pense d'abord à toi, à ton avenir. Le coupais-je. Mais quand je n'écoute juste que mon cœur, bien sûr que j'ai envie que tu vives avec moi…

\- Alors ça doit pouvoir se faire… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Mais avant, j'ai très, très, envie de toi…

\- Pervers….

Il me fit un sourire angélique qui fit emballer mon cœur. Quand je le voyais là, allongé dans mes bras, me regardant avec ses yeux… Je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Je n'avais jamais pu. Depuis le premier jour, je lui appartenais. Peut-être même plus que lui ne m'appartenait… D'un mouvement de hanches, je le fis miens et l'entendis gémir sous mes coups de reins. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant toujours cette satanée lèvre. Il enserra les barreaux du lit de ses mains, et le voir comme ça fit monter mon désir en flèche. Je stoppais tout mouvement et posais mon front contre le sien.

\- Pour...quoi tu t'arrêtes ? Me fit-il en bougeant sous moi.

\- Parce que tu me rends dingue…

Il me sourit et d'un simple mouvement me fit basculer sous lui.

\- Je peux ?

Je savais de quoi il parlait, je le lisais dans ses yeux.

\- Oui…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Alexander, oui je suis sûr. Je n'ai aucun doute quand il s'agit de toi.

Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes alors que je me retirais de lui pour qu'il me fasse sien à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui dû agripper les barreaux du lit tellement c'était bon. Décidément, il m'impressionnait toujours, dans tous les domaines. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours me surprendre… C'est pour cette raison que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, pour cette raison que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui. Il accéléra ses mouvements en moi et lia nos mains, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens semblant me crier « je t'aime ».

\- Alec.. Gémis-je.

Il lâcha une de mes mains pour intimer une douce caresse sur mon sexe. Je gémis de plus belle ce qui le fit sourire de satisfaction. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et les draps collaient à nos peaux. Inversant nos positions afin que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui, il en profita pour les écarter et ils rejoignirent nos vêtements au sol. Mouvant mes hanches contre lui, j'accélérais le rythme, le faisant gémir mon prénom. La pression de sa main sur mon sexe se fit alors plus forte lorsqu'il vint en moi. Je ne tardais pas à le suivre et il me serra contre lui. Nos corps en sueur lovés l'un contre l'autre, nous reprenions tous deux lentement notre souffle.

\- On devrait aller prendre une douche, tu ne crois pas ? Lui fis-je.

\- Hum, oui, mais j'ai la flemme de bouger. Je suis bien, là, avec toi. Tu ne pourrais pas juste claquer des doigts et hop, plus besoin de douche ?

\- Si, bien sûr, je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais un sorcier avec de très puissants pouvoirs ?

\- Non, mais c'est bon à savoir !

Il pouffa de rire et m'embrassa, sa langue caressant tendrement la mienne. Je finis par rompre notre baiser et le tirais hors du lit, malgré ses protestations, avant de le pousser sous la douche.

\- Hum, j'aime bien quand tu fais ça en fait ! Me fit-il en me lançant un regard moqueur.

\- Oh tais-toi ou je te jure que je te prends dans cette douche sans faire preuve de délicatesse !

\- Hou, j'ai peur !

Levant les yeux au ciel, je le plaquais contre le mur en brique noire de la douche, et posais une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son tatouage mais il avait disparu. A la place ? Une fine cicatrice blanche.

\- Tu l'as fait enlever ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Ouais, et autant te dire que ça fait un mal de chien !

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! Je l'aimais bien moi ! Protestais-je.

\- Parce que lorsque je l'ai fait, c'était parce que j'étais fier d'être un Lightwood. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas…

\- Alec, je…

\- Mais je peux toujours me faire tatouer ton prénom si tu veux ! Me coupa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, non tu ne vas pas faire ça, je te le garantis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres idées en tête. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous demain pour m'en faire faire un autre, tu viendras ?

\- Heu, tu sais les aiguilles et moi… ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît !

Il me fit des yeux suppliants et je ne pus résister plus longtemps.

\- On verra.

\- Je sais que tu viendras. Puis comme je n'ai pas précisé exactement où je le voulais, tu ferais peut-être bien de venir… Oh et ai-je oublié de préciser que le tatoueur était un homme ?!

\- Je devrais pouvoir me libérer. M'empressais-je de rectifier.

Comme si j'allais laisser Alec seul avec un homme qui… Non, hors de question. Valais mieux que je supervise tout ça. Après tout ce gosse était capable de se faire tatouer n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ces vêtements affreux qu'il osait porter. Donc oui j'irai, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Une simple surveillance.

\- Tu pourrais aussi t'en faire un ! Me fit-il.

\- Non, je te laisse ce plaisir. Tu porteras des tatouages pour nous deux.

\- Hum, d'accord.

 **Plus tard- PDV Alec**

Lorsque je me réveillais, je tendis le bras et souris en sentant son corps à côté du mien. Ça m'avait manqué. Ça nous était arrivé de dormir ensemble malgré notre séparation, mais il fallait toujours maintenir cette distance, qui, par bonheur, aujourd'hui, n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. M'appuyant sur un coude, je le regardais dormir tout en traçant des sillons imaginaires sur son torse.

\- Tu ne dors donc jamais ? Marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pas quand je t'ai dans mon lit.

\- Ton lit ?! Répéta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux cette fois. C'est nouveau ça !

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir vivre ici !

\- Je le regrette déjà…

\- Je sais !

Je l'embrassais rapidement et amorçais un mouvement pour me lever, mais il me fit me recoucher, m'enserrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu restes là…

\- D'accord… Je ne bouge pas…

\- Non, tu restes là dans mes bras et tu dors…

\- Rester dans tes bras n'est pas un problème, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir et j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Un rendez-vous ?! Quel rendez-vous ?

\- Celui auquel tu dois m'accompagner, tu te souviens ?!

Il se tourna vers moi, bien réveillé cette fois.

\- Attends, c'est ce matin ?! Celui-là, là ?!

\- Oui ! Répondis-je en riant. Ce matin, là.

\- A… A quelle heure ?

\- 10h30.

\- Et il est ?

\- Hum…

Je jetais un œil à ma montre.

\- 8h. On est large !

\- Quoi ?! Non, on n'est pas large du tout !

Il se leva brusquement s'en prendre la peine de couvrir son corps nu. Je me mordis la lèvre, glissant un regard empli d'envie sur lui.

\- Non ! Me prévint-il en pointant un doigt vers moi. J'ai une réunion vraiment très importante dans une heure et Tessa va littéralement me tuer si je n'y suis pas. Alors tu ravales tes hormones, et tu me laisses aller me préparer !

\- Va t'habiller alors parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister là et…

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Dès que je reviens, je te promets que tu vas regretter toutes ces provocations !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Me défendis-je.

\- Fais l'innocent en plus !

Je le laissais aller se préparer avant de me lever à mon tour. Enfilant un simple bas de jogging, je le rejoignis sur la terrasse. Une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il me fit signe de lui tendre mon poignet. Il y accrocha la gourmette qu'il m'avait offerte et que j'avais malheureusement dû enlever il y a des mois de cela.

\- Cette fois je te garantis qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne l'enlèves pas. Me prévint-il.

\- Promis ! Je t'aime… Rajoutais-je en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. J'aurais bien aimé retrouver aussi ce que tu m'avais écrit quand même… On ne sait toujours pas qui a mis la main dessus. Probablement Jonathan…

\- Non… Me répondit Magnus, le regard fixe. Je pense que c'est mon père.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Mais comment ton père aurait pu savoir que…

\- Il nous espionnait depuis le début, depuis notre première rencontre et probablement bien avant. Il savait, et ce carnet avait sûrement beaucoup plus de valeurs pour lui que pour Jonathan ou qui que ce soit d'autres.

\- D'accord, peut-être, mais comment aurait-il fait pour arriver à pénétrer chez moi sans qu'on le sache ? Jonathan aurait pu, je le connaissais, Raj aussi, mais, ton père?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr que c'est lui…

\- Admettons. Quel aurait été son intérêt d'écrire ces articles en mon nom ?

\- Détruire ta famille et le Cercle dans la fouler. Et… nous…

\- Nous ?

\- Malgré ce qu'il semblait dire dans sa lettre, je ne pense pas qu'il approuve notre relation. Je pense qu'il en est même loin.

\- Peut-être que Luke finira par le retrouver…

\- J'en doute. Si on le trouve, c'est qu'il a souhaité être trouvé.

\- Magnus, je…

Je pris son visage en coupe et ancrais mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu ne me caches plus rien, pas vrai ? Jure le moi, s'il te plaît…

\- Je te le jure, Alexander. Je t'ai tout dit, je te le promets. Tu dois me croire !

\- Je te crois… Je ne veux juste pas que… Tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est vraiment derrière nous ?

\- Oui. M'assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, ni à toi, ni à ta famille. Je m'en assure, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui, je sais. J'avais remarqué la présence de ce type qui me suit partout ! Tu aurais d'ailleurs pu me dire que tu m'avais collé un garde du corps ! Rajoutais-je en feignant une pointe de colère.

Je le vis pâlir et j'eus soudain un doute. Depuis ma sorti d'hôpital, un homme me suivait partout où j'allais et disparaissais lorsque Magnus était à mes côtés. Comme ce dernier ne cessait de m'assurer qu'il s'était assuré que personne ne s'en prenne à nouveau à moi, et que les gardes que m'avaient collés ma mère ne semblaient pas non plus s'être inquiétés de la présence de cet homme, je ne m'étais pas posé plus de questions. Mais visiblement, j'aurais dû…

\- Ce… Ça ne vient pas de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je anxieusement.

\- Non… Non, certainement pas…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bientôt la fin !**_

 _ **Si, si ! Je sais que vous vous posez encore tous pleins de questions mais promis le prochain y répondra :D**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas oublié mes autres histoires ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que celle-là est fini, je m'en occupe :)**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	54. Chapter 55

_**D'abord je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps mais j'ai été un peu débordée. Mais maintenant c'est fini je suis bel et bien de retour, promis !**_

 _ **Manon : Je suis m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre et je promets de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre :D**_

 _ **Lynda : c'est bientôt la fin. Il ne reste que trois chapitres avec celui-là. Le prochain sera le dernier et sera donc en deux parties :)**_

 _ **Phanie miki : Oui je reconnais:D mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre:D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : et oui:D**_

 **Los Angeles- PDV Magnus**

Tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir de la cuisine, attendant que Ragnor me rappelle, je foudroyais Alec du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

\- Je pensais que c'était toi qui me l'avais envoyé !

\- Alexander, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser un inconnu assurer ta protection ?! Le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour faire une telle chose, tu l'as devant toi !

\- Oui, ben… Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Puis tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas finir par être en retard à ta réunion.

Il me fit un sourire amusé que j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler.

\- Alec, peu importe qui est ce type qui te suit, il est fort probable qu'il n'ait pas de très bonnes intentions. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ce sourire de ton visage d'ange et de ne pas bouger d'ici.

\- Non. Me répondit-il simplement.

\- « Non » ?! Répétais-je, agacé.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce qu'un nouveau taré veut ma peau. J'en ai marre, j'ai eu ma dose. Je sais me défendre, Magnus. Alors je vais régler ce problème, et je vais le régler maintenant. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'une merde nous tombe encore dessus. Visiblement, ce type aimerait qu'on ait une discussion, alors on va en avoir une.

Ma main se resserra autour de mon téléphone. Autant je l'aimais la plupart du temps, autant dans des moments comme ça, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'étrangler.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, mais tu ne me tiendras pas enfermé ici.

\- Alexander… Le prévins-je.

\- Tu me crois faible, Magnus, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais me défendre, peut-être même mieux que toi. Au corps-à-corps, entre nous deux, c'est moi qui gagne.

\- D'accord, mais là…

\- Non ! Me coupa-t-il. Je pratique des sports de défense depuis des années. Je sais me défendre et je ne sais pas besoin d'un chaperon !

\- Oh oui ! C'est vrai que jusqu'ici les sports de défense que tu pratiques ont porté leurs fruits ! Ironisais-je.

\- Oui. Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration peut-être ?!

Je fus tenté de lui dire oui, uniquement par provocation, mais l'arrivée soudaine de Ragnor dans mon appartement m'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! M'exclamais-je. J'attends ton appel depuis des heures !

\- Je me suis dit que venir serait peut-être une meilleure idée ! J'ai eu tort ?

\- Non, tu tombes plutôt bien en fait.

Je pris ma veste et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

\- Je dois y aller mais assures-toi pour moi qu'il ne quitte pas l'appartement ! Lui ordonnais-je en désignant Alec.

Je vis ce dernier hausser les sourcils, les bras croisés. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je suis le pire des amis. Alec allait faire vivre un enfer à Ragnor, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon enfer à moi serait pire si je n'allais pas à cette réunion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me fit Ragnor après avoir jeté un regard à Alec, je veille sur lui. De très près…

\- Pas trop quand même, méfies-toi !

\- Je te rassure : il n'est pas du tout mon genre. A ta place, cela ferait longtemps que je m'en serais débarrassé.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas eu dans ton lit !

\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? S'exclama Alec.

Je remarquais le léger rougissement sur ses joues, et je souris, fier de moi.

\- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Lui dis-je. Tu restes ici, je compte sur toi.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous je te rappelle !

\- Tu iras. Avec moi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je m'éclipsais après avoir rappelé à Ragnor de garder Alec à l'œil. Cette mission l'ennuyait mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix.

 **PDV Alec**

Hors de question que je reste ici, peu importe qu'un psychopathe veuille encore me tuer. J'en avais plus qu'assez des situations de ce type. Je savais me défendre, et il était temps que tout le monde le sache. On ne te met peut-être pas en cage, Magnus, mais moi non plus, pensais-je.

\- On dirait qu'on est coincé ensemble. Fis-je à Ragnor. Tu sais, étant donné que ni toi ni moi sommes ravis de cette situation, je pense que le mieux c'est que tu me laisses m'en aller.

\- Si tu veux partir, je t'en prie, vas-y. La porte est grande ouverte.

\- Tu me laisserais partir ? Malgré les ordres de Magnus ?

\- Oui. Mais je te suivrais.

Je soupirais, agacé.

\- Bien, si tu as du temps à perdre après tout !

Je pris ma veste et pris la direction de la sortie. Tout comme il me l'avait dit, il me suivit. Arrivé au parking souterrain de l'immeuble, je cherchais ma voiture des yeux et tombais au passage sur celle de Magnus. Enfin l'une de ses nombreuses voitures. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait avec tout ça mais bon. Je la fixais un instant, un sourire malicieux étirant mes lèvres. M'approchant de l'Audi noire, je passais mes doigts dessus.

\- Et si on allait faire un tour tous les deux, ma belle ?

\- Je te le déconseille. Me prévint Ragnor. Magnus se révèle très nerveux quand on touche à ses voitures.

\- Ouais, mais là c'est moi, je ne risque rien.

\- Si tu le dis. De toute manière je doute que tu aies…

\- Les clés ? Lui demandais-je en agitant ces dernières sous ses yeux.

\- Tu le voles maintenant ?

\- Non, je lui fais payer tous les mois où il m'a fait vivre un enfer !

Je déverrouillais les portières et ouvris celle côté passager.

\- Après toi !

Il hésita à monter, une main sur la porte, alors que j'étais déjà installé derrière le volant.

\- Tu as ton permis au moins, rassure-moi ?!

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Magnus va me tuer… Murmura-t-il en prenant place dans la voiture.

Je démarrais en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur le sol. C'est donc à toute vitesse que je quittais le parking et traversais la ville, zigzaguant entre les voitures. La vitesse me donnait la sensation d'être libre. J'avais beau dire à Magnus que tout allait bien, c'était loin d'être le cas. Jetant un œil dans le rétro intérieur, je remarquais qu'une voiture aux vitres teintées nous suivait de près. Je bifurquais brusquement sur la gauche, tirant un cri de surprise et d'indignation à mon « copilote ».

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est Magnus qui t'a appris à conduire ou quoi ?!

\- On est suivi. L'informais-je d'une voix calme.

Il se retourna. La voiture nous suivait toujours, réduisant peu à peu la distance qui nous séparait d'elle.

\- Dis-moi que ce sont tes gardes du corps.

\- Mes gardes du corps nous ont perdu à la sortie de Chinatown.

\- Génial ! Bon sang je savais que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de sortir ! Tu portes la poisse, tu es un chat noir, Lightwood !

\- Tu sais, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, les chats noirs nous protègent des mauvais esprits.

Le regard glacial qui me lança me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je me taise.

\- Tire nous de là au lieu de m'étaler tes connaissances occultes !

Je mis le pied au plancher et arrivais à distancer nos poursuivants.

\- Qui que se soit, il ne fait que nous suivre. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous faire du mal.

\- Ouais, pas pour le moment. Me répondit Ragnor en jetant un regard inquiet vers la vitre arrière. Ne t'arrête surtout pas et prends la direction des bureaux de ton cher et tendre. Fais des détours pour que personne ne nous suive. Ton rendez-vous est annulé, jeune Lightwood !

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'il était hors de question que je fasse une telle chose, lorsque le voyant d'essence s'alluma.

\- Il y a une station-service dans le coin ? Demandais-je à Ragnor.

\- Non, non tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la panne quand même, pas à moi ?! Si ?!

\- On est pas en panne, on peut encore faire quelques kilomètres !

\- Oui, sauf qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter parce qu'on est suivi ! Putain, mais je vais vraiment te tuer ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Magnus n'avait pas fait le plein d'essence !

\- Magnus a une dizaine de voitures, Alec ! Et au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas du genre à se préoccuper de choses aussi futiles que faire le plein d'essence !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pour dire vrai, moi non plus. On avait toujours quelqu'un au service de mes parents qui s'en occupait.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Et bien je serais plutôt tenté de t'abandonner au bord de la route et de me tirer avec la caisse, mais Magnus m'arracherait les yeux, alors je vais te guider vers un endroit que peu de personnes connaissent. Là, tourne sur la droite.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, le laissant me guider à l'intérieur d'un bois. Il me fit garer la voiture sous un porche en bois après plusieurs minutes de route.

\- On est où là ? Demandais-je en sortant de la voiture à sa suite.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Me fit-il en tapotant un numéro sur son téléphone.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui il était en train d'appeler. Il me poussa à l'intérieur de la maison. Enfin si on peut appeler cela comme ça. Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble à l'intérieur et le sol était recouvert de poussière. L'odeur de renfermée qui régnait dans la pièce était loin de rendre l'endroit accueillant.

\- C'est quoi cette baraque ? Demandais-je à Ragnor.

\- Quel est le problème ? Cet endroit n'est pas à la hauteur du jeune Alexander Lightwood, héritier de la fortune de son paternel ?

\- Non, je me demande juste pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici.

\- Pour planquer tes jolies fesses auxquelles mon cher ami Magnus semblent tenir énormément. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, je lui ai laissé un message.

\- Ouais, ben je pense que je vais l'attendre dehors.

\- Oui, fais donc ça, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver la vie si celui qui te suit décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi !

Haussant les sourcils, je lui montrais l'arme que j'avais accrochée à ma ceinture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

\- Oh, oh ! Tu penses que parce que tu portes une arme sur toi, tu es capable de te défendre ? Sache qu'il faut aussi savoir s'en servir !

\- Je sais parfaitement m'en servir, merci !

Je tournais les talons et sortais de cette « maison ». Je m'assis sur les marches du perron, regardant l'arme que je tenais toujours dans mes mains. Je savais m'en servir, oh ça oui. Mon père y avait veillé depuis mes dix ans. En fait, quand j'y pense, je me rends compte qu'il m'a entraîné à faire du mal autour de moi. A tuer. Je suis parfaitement dans la capacité de prendre la vie d'un homme. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne me manquait que l'envie, mais cette fois elle était bien présente. Cet homme qui a tué mon petit frère, je le voulais mort. Je voulais le voir souffrir, je voulais le voir me supplier de l'épargner. A présent, je comprenais ce que Magnus avait pu ressentir envers Ari lorsque celui-ci avait pris la vie de Raphaël. Je ressentais la même chose…. Exactement la même chose. Sentant un regard peser sur moi, je relevais la tête. Ragnor me fixait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- La vengeance n'est jamais la solution. Regarde où ça a mené Magnus. Ne fais pas comme lui.

Mes mains tremblantes se resserrèrent sur le canon de l'arme.

\- Il s'en est plutôt bien sorti je trouve.

\- Vraiment ? N'en sois pas si sûr, jeune Lightwood. Il y a des blessures qui ne sont pas visibles mais qui sont bien plus douloureuses…

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et y effectua dessus une légère pression.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Alec, mais si tout le monde faisait justice soi-même, ce monde aurait été détruit depuis très longtemps.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant garder le silence. Je haïssais Jonathan, et rien de ce qu'on pourrait me dire ne me ferait changer d'avis.

\- Magnus ne va pas tarder à arriver. M'annonça Ragnor. Tu devrais venir l'attendre à l'intérieur.

\- Personne ne nous a suivi jusqu'ici, relax…

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent…

 **Plus tard- PDV Magnus**

De la fureur. Voilà ce que je ressentais. A peine garé devant cette vieille bâtisse que Ragnor affectionnée pour d'obscures raisons, que je me précipitais à l'extérieur de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'en éteindre le moteur. Les phares, toujours allumés, projetaient d'étranges lueurs sur les murs de la maison. Ragnor m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée au moment où je m'apprêtais à entrer.

\- Où est Alec ?! Demandais-je brusquement.

Il me fit un signe de tête désignant l'arrière de la maison. Je poussais un juron et allais me précipiter vers l'endroit indiqué mais mon ami me bloqua.

\- Ragnor, bouge ! Je ne suis déjà pas de très bonne humeur alors…

\- Il a une arme ! Me coupa-t-il.

\- Que… Quoi ?!

\- Ton petit protégé. Il a une arme. Répéta-t-il. Je crois qu'il veut tuer Jonathan.

\- Bien sûr qu'il veut le tuer ! M'exclamais-je. On peut le comprendre, non ?! Cette ordure a tué son petit frère !

\- Et tu crois que l'encourager sur le chemin de la vengeance est une bonne idée, Magnus ?

\- Je ne l'encourage pas, je le comprends !

\- Et bien essaye aussi de le dissuader, sinon ce sera la mort ou la prison pour lui. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Je tressaillis. Non, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais le voir heureux, je voulais voir son sourire, entendre son rire, et certainement pas le voir se détruire.

\- Je vais lui parler. J'arriverai à le ramener à la raison. Il m'a toujours écouté, il n'y a pas de raison qui ne le fasse pas cette fois. Lui assurais-je.

Du moins je l'espère… Pensais-je. Alec était un garçon raisonnable, mais il était aussi têtu, et quand il avait quelque chose en tête… J'étais la preuve vivante qu'il ne renonçait jamais. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

\- Magnus ?

Je me retournais. Alec avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire. Ma colère s'envola aussitôt et je le lui rendis.

\- Je vais vous laisser… Marmonna Ragnor.

Je ne fis pas attention à lui et attrapais Alec par la main avant de l'entraîner un peu plus loin, vers les jardins qui entouraient la maison et de le pousser contre un arbre.

\- Dis-moi Alexander, es-tu au courant du sort que je réserve à ceux qui me vole ?

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas volé, je l'ai juste empruntée.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui. Puis tout ce qui est à toi est à moi maintenant, non ?

\- Et en quel honneur je te prie ? On n'est pas marié que je sache.

\- Non, mais on le sera un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et tu m'as demandé de venir vivre avec toi, donc…

Je souris, amusé.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Alexander.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison peut-être ?

\- Si. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, mais la prochaine fois, vérifie qu'il y a le plein d'essence.

\- J'ai jamais mis d'essence dans une voiture de ma vie. Me fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je me doute oui ! M'exclamais-je en riant. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça… J'ai flippé quand Ragnor m'a appelé….

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de ce type qui me suit partout ?

\- Oui… Tant que je ne saurais pas qui c'est et qu'elles sont ses intentions, et surtout tant que je ne l'aurais pas arrêté, je ne serai pas tranquille.

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul tu sais… Me fit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Je sais. Il paraît que tu as une arme sur toi ?

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.

\- Alec….Commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

\- Oui, j'en ai une. Et je ne vois pas où est le mal de vouloir me protéger !

\- Il n'y en a aucun, tant que c'est uniquement pour cette raison.

Il s'écarta de moi et je lus de la déception dans son regard.

\- Alors même toi tu ne me comprends pas ? Pourtant tu as fait assassiner ton père !

\- Chut ! Lui ordonnais-je en lui faisant signe de parler moins fort. Ne parle pas de ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a personne ici ! Personne à pars Ragnor et il le sait parfaitement !

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, Alec ! Je préfère que tu ne le hurles pas sur tous les toits !

\- Magnus…

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et prit mon visage en coupe. Ses mains tremblaient et des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux d'un bleu océan.

\- Dis-moi que tu me comprends, que tu me soutiens, que tu m'aideras, s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi…

\- Alexander…

Je le serrais contre moi, ma main caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr que je te comprends, mon ange. Mais je veux te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Je comprends ta haine envers Jonathan, je comprends que tu veuilles le tuer, mais souviens-toi de ce que toi tu m'as dit quand j'étais à ta place. J'aurais dû t'écouter… Il n'y a pas une seule nuit où je ne revois pas son visage, il n'y a pas une seule nuit où ce que j'ai fait me hante. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre ça. Alexander, regarde-moi…

Je le fis lever les yeux vers moi et essuyais les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Le voir dans cet état-là me faisait mal. Je détestais Jonathan autant que lui. Personne ne s'en prenait à ceux que j'aime, et lui avait fait couler, et continuer à faire couler, les larmes de celui que j'aimais le plus au monde. Personne ne touchait à Alec, d'aucune manière que ce soit.

\- Je comprends ta peine et ta colère, mais je ne peux pas te laisser noircir une âme aussi pure que la tienne.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de mon âme ! Puis depuis quand tu crois à ces conneries toi ?! Tu ne crois même pas en dieu !

\- J'y crois à chaque fois que je te regarde… Mon ange…

\- Magnus, je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ! Savoir qu'il peut encore respirer, jouir de la vie alors que mon frère lui est…

Sa voix se brisa et je le repris contre moi.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais… Mais tu sais, je peux t'assurer qu'en prison, il est loin de jouir de la vie…

\- Je m'en fous ! Il respire et c'est déjà trop !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Qu'il meure ?

Il releva la tête et émit un hochement positif.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde. Dit-il, sur de lui.

\- Alors je vais m'en occuper…

\- T...Toi ?

\- Oui, moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mettre ta vie en danger pour ce type.

\- Non, je refuse. C'est à moi de m'en occuper, pas à toi !

\- Alec, ce type ne mérite pas que tu lui accordes autant d'importance. Je vais m'en occuper, toi restes en dehors de ça…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Paniqua-t-il en s'accrochant à moi.

\- Hey… Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais. Fais-moi confiance…

 **Deux semaines plus tard- New York- PDV Robert**

Faisant les cent pas dans ma cellule, je ne savais pas quoi penser de la venue de mon visiteur d'aujourd'hui. Qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise quand le directeur de la prison me l'avait annoncé. J'avais d'abord été tenté de refuser, mais poussé par la curiosité, j'avais fini par accepter. Puis je n'avais pratiquement plus de contact avec l'extérieur et j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'y passait. J'avais besoin de savoir si mes enfants allaient bien, et malheureusement _il_ faisait partie des personnes qui pouvaient le mieux me renseigner. Mais les raisons de sa venue m'inquiétaient. Pour qu'il vienne, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas… La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement. L'heure était venu d'affronter la réalité…

\- Lightwood, ton parloir est arrivé !

Je grimaçais. J'espérais pour eux que jamais je ne retrouverai ma grandeur, parce que dans le cas contraire, ils paieraient tous très cher la façon dont ils me traitent.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, rectifiais-je, je reste encore un…

\- Ouais, ouais. Aller bouge, je n'ai pas la journée.

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et me poussa à l'extérieur. La traversée du couloir menant à la salle des parloirs me parut interminable. Des cris, des hurlements… Mon dieu comme je souhaitai quitter cet endroit… Encore plus lorsque je le vis devant moi, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, jouant avec les nombreuses bagues à ses doigts. Il portait une tenue encore plus outrageante qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de khôl noir, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches rouge sang, et il portait des vêtements à paillettes. Sa chemise était ouverte à mis torse et de nombreux colliers de perles et de je ne sais quoi d'autres, pendaient à son cou. Ils portaient également un certain nombre de bracelets autour de ses poignets fins.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama le gardien.

\- Le petit ami de mon fils… Dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

Je m'assis en face de lui. Seule une pauvre table nous séparait. Je mourrais d'envie de lui sauter dessus et d'étrangler ce type qui avait gâché ma vie. Il me sourit d'un air narquois. C'est ça, fais ton malin, pensais-je. Je sais qu'au fond tu as peur, Magnus, tu as peur de moi. Tout dans ton apparence montre que tu me crains. Derrière moi le gardien nous laissa seuls, obéissant à ton ordre. Visiblement, mon fils n'est pas le seul à avoir pris la relève de son paternel. Je lui rendis son sourire ironique.

\- Magnus Bane… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu viens admirer ma déchéance ?

\- Bien que je doive bien admettre que je me réjouis de te voir ici, ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle alors ? Je te manquais ? Tu sais, c'est bien dommage que tu ne me rejoignes pas ici. Quoique, te connaissant, ça ne serait tarder…

Ma remarque le fit blêmir mais il retrouva très vite contenance.

\- Tu dis regretter, mais c'est loin d'être le cas… Tu te mens à toi-même…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu as aimé ce que tu m'as fait…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tendis. Si le torturais ne m'avait, en effet, pas dérangé plus que ça, je savais que ce n'est pas à ça qu'il faisait allusion. Ce souvenir me hantait jour et nuit, et dieu seul sait à quel point je me dégoûtais d'avoir commis une telle chose. Mais ça, jamais je ne lui avouerais, ça lui ferais bien trop plaisir.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Lorsque tu m'as enlevé et drogué, que voulais-tu obtenir de moi ? Quelles informations avais-je en ma possession t'intéressaient ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers moi. Ses yeux mordorés me firent tressaillir. La ressemblance avec son père était flagrante. Et je ne parlais pas d'Ari…

\- Il y a quelque chose que je sais et que tu voulais savoir, et je suis persuadé que cela n'a rien à voir avec ces gamins que Valentin a passé sa vie à torturer.

\- Je voulais connaître les complices de Jonathan, rien de plus.

\- C'est faux. Il y avait autre chose…. Tu étais blessé quand la police t'a retrouvé. Qui ? Qui s'en est pris à toi ?

Je gardais le silence. Pourquoi lui confierais-je de telles informations ?

\- Était-ce mon père ? Mon père biologique, j'entends…

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question ?

J'étais soudain inquiet. S'il posait la question avec une telle conviction dans sa voix, c'est qu'il savait qu'il était vivant. Et s'il le savait, c'est que…

\- Il s'est manifesté ?!

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu ne dois pas le laisser approcher de toi !

\- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?!

\- Pas pour toi, non…

\- Alec… Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui. Admis-je. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que toi et lui êtes toujours ensemble. J'ai eu beau tout faire pour vous séparer, tu continues à le pervertir…

\- J'aime Alec. Et comme personne ne vient te voir et que tu as interdiction de communiquer avec l'extérieur, je suis le seul qui puisse t'aider à le protéger. Conclusion : tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu sais.

Je serrais les poings. L'envie de le frapper n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Imaginer mon fils dans ses bras m'était insupportable. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas tort… Il était le seul capable de pouvoir le protéger, et, d'une certaine manière j'avais toute confiance en lui pour le faire, et ça me rendait encore plus fou de rage.

\- Donne-moi d'abord de ses nouvelles.

\- Il va bien. Ta famille va bien… Autant qu'elle puisse l'être en tout cas…

Je baissais les yeux. Ma main s'ouvrit sur la photo de mon plus jeune fils. Je l'avais toujours sur moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'avais déjà perdu Max, je refusais de perdre un autre de mes enfants.

\- Je ne voulais pas te soutirer des informations. Je voulais faire diversion et avoir le champ libre pour lui tendre un piège. Et ça a marché, j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de sa cachette.

\- Qui ?

\- Ton père… Ton vrai père…

Il voulut se lever mais je le retins par le bras.

\- Tu dois protéger, Alec. Il veut se venger, il fera tous pour tuer mon fils !

\- Alec est sous ma protection, personne ne lui fera de mal. Mais… Quelqu'un le suit en ce moment, j'ignore qui…

\- Mickaël…

Devant son air d'incompréhension, je rajoutais :

\- Mickaël Wayland, le père de Jace. C'est lui qui suit Alec. A ma demande.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le protéger.

Il sembla rassuré, et dans un sens, moi aussi. Je le relâchais et il me fixa un instant sans rien dire.

\- J'ai un service à te demander… Me fit-il à demi-voix.

\- Un service ? Pourquoi te rendrais-je un…

\- Parce que ça concerne Jonathan ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je serrais les dents. Je haïssais ce garçon autant que celui que j'avais en face de moi. En fait, je le détestais même plus.

\- Dis-moi.

Il me fit un sourire cruel, et sans avoir besoin de mot, je sus ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et pour une fois, je partageais la même envie que lui…

 **Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn- PDV Alec**

Lorsque Magnus rentra, je l'attendais dans le canapé, souriant.

\- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage, Alec, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Me fit-il sur un ton faussement furieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça t'énerve ?!

\- Oui.

Il s'avança vers moi et me souleva dans ses bras avant de me pousser vers la chambre et de me plaquer contre le mur de cette dernière.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te le faire ravaler ce sourire… Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en collant son corps contre le mien.

\- Tu as eu mes messages ? Lui demandais-je en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

Il avait passé la journée à travailler, sois disant qu'il avait du retard à rattraper de toute urgence avant de rentrer à Los Angeles. Il m'avait alors interdit de venir le voir car je le déconcentrais. Bien entendu, je ne l'avais pas entendu de cette oreille, et avais donc passé la journée à lui envoyer des messages plus que provocateurs. Cela avait commencé par une photo de mon nouveau tatouage que j'avais enfin pu faire il y a quelques jours, et qui avait pris la place de l'ancien.

\- Oui, et je t'ai promis que tu me le paierais très, très cher…

Il releva mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Ses yeux mordorés s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Ils brillaient de désir. Tout son corps était imprégné de désir pour moi. Je me rapprochais pour lui voler un baiser, mais il se recula, un sourire amusé étirant ces lèvres que je désirais tant.

\- Embrasse-moi…. Murmurais-je.

\- Non…

\- Si… Embrasse-moi… S'il te plaît…

\- Non, tu ne le mérites pas !

\- Fais-moi l'amour alors !

\- Non plus !

\- S'il te plaît ? Essayais-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour et me fit basculer sur le lit, me fixant étrangement.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander…

L'air rieur avait disparu de son visage.

\- Pourquoi cet air aussi sérieux tout à coup ? Lui demandais-je en caressant sa joue.

\- Parce que je ne joue pas… Je t'aime…

Je souris et je me mis à califourchon sur lui, joignant mes mains aux siennes.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Bane, que se passe-t-il ? Il semblerait que vous êtes loin de l'époque où vous ne vouliez même pas me montrer le moindre geste d'affection.

\- Tu étais tout bonnement insupportable, mon ange !

\- Mais j'ai gagné !

\- Oui…Je m'en veux tu sais. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fais du mal, d'avoir été la cause de tes larmes et… Et d'avoir risqué ta vie et celle de ta famille.

\- Magnus, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ta réaction était normale. Mon père t'a fait du mal, tu avais de très bonnes raisons de me repousser.

\- Peut-être, mais… Je regrette. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que de t'avoir dans mes bras.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Je vais revenir vivre ici…

\- Ici… Ici, à New York ?!

\- Oui !

\- Mais… Mais… Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus vivre ici ?!

\- Pour être avec toi, je serai prêt à vivre en enfer.

\- Magnus… Ce que tu dis me touche, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. J'ai accepté de vivre avec toi à L.A, alors tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Je sais… Me fit-il taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Je sais… Mais… Ok, je vais être honnête avec toi. Ta sœur m'a menacé de brûler tous mes vêtements de haute couture si je t'emmenais loin d'elle. Désolé, mon ange, mais elle me fait peur alors j'ai préféré dire oui !

J'éclatais de rire et secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Ses lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur les miennes et je poussais un soupir de satisfaction. Mon corps se colla aussitôt au sien. Il me fit basculer sous lui, sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Si tu savais combien je t'aime, Magnus Bane…Tout contre moi, je sens les battements de ton cœur. Et je sais pour qui il bat aussi fort : pour moi. Moi et moi seul. Fermant les yeux, je m'abandonne complètement à toi, mouvant mon corps sous tes caresses. Tu me fais tout oublier. Tout sauf mon amour pour toi. Tes lèvres dérivent dans mon cou et tes mains glissent sous mon pull. Je souris à ce que tu m'avais dit une fois, alors que tu râlais sur mon manque de goût pour les fringues et la mode. J'avais fait un effort un jour, pour toi, mais tu t'étais aussitôt débarrassé de mes nouveaux vêtements, tout en me disant que bien que tu détestais les autres, et que tu adorais ceux-là, ce n'était pas moi, et tu voulais que je reste toujours le moi donc tu es tombé amoureux. Tu ne voulais pas que je change, jamais… Avec toi je peux être entièrement moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher, et c'est pour ça que je me sens tellement bien… Tes caresses sont encore plus douces que d'habitude et traduisent tout l'amour que tu me portes. Parce que oui tu m'aimes, et j'aime que tu ne t'en caches plus, que tu te l'avoues enfin à toi-même. Je me retrouve nu dans tes bras et tu me souris. Tes vêtements à toi aussi ont disparu. J'ignore quand tu les as enlevé. Peut-être était-ce même moi qui te les ai ôté. Je ne sais pas, je suis complètement ailleurs quand je suis dans tes bras. D'un seul regard, je te demande de venir en moi, de me faire tiens comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu le fais avec douceur, avec amour. Tes baisers me hurlent que je suis à toi, et les miens te jurent que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Nos deux corps s'emboîtent l'un dans l'autre à la perfection. Comment avoir encore des doutes sur le fait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ? Rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer. Rien. Mes doigts s'entremêlent aux tiens alors que tu accélères tes mouvements en moi. Tu fermes à ton tour les yeux et enfoui ta tête dans mon cou, me chuchotant des « je t'aime ». Je t'enserre de mes bras, gémissant un peu plus fort. Tu relèves la tête et tes yeux semblent soudain inquiets. Tu as eu peur de m'avoir fait mal, je le sais. Tu as toujours peur. Je te fais un sourire rassurant. Tout va bien, mon amour. Tout va bien. Tu me souris à ton tour et m'embrasses, entremêlant ta langue à la mienne. Je mords ta lèvre et tu ris. Tes mouvements s'accélèrent un peu plus alors que tu me serres davantage contre toi. Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras… Tellement bien… Mon corps se tend alors et tu déposes un baiser sur mon front alors que je jouis entre nous. Tu vins quelques secondes après et tu me serres contre toi. Les draps collent à nos corps en sueur mais tu sembles t'en ficher. Tu ne veux pas que je m'éloigne de toi, je le sens. Je me blottis contre toi, et tu caresses tendrement mes cheveux. Tu me murmures un nouveau « je t'aime ». Je relève les yeux vers toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu me regarder avec autant d'amour. La force de ton regard me fait rougir. Tu caresses mes joues et les mots qui traversent alors tes lèvres me laissent sans voix. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Des larmes d'émotion coulent sur mes joues sans que je n'arrive à les retenir. Je me frappe mentalement en voyant ton air inquiet faire son retour. J'ai conscience que tu es en train de mal interpréter ma réaction alors je m'empresse de coller mes lèvres aux tiennes et de t'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. J'espère te faire comprendre ainsi que oui je le voulais, que je le voulais plus que tout au monde…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisous**_

 _ **Et je promets que la suite ne se fera pas attendre autant !**_


	55. Chapter 56

Hellooo

Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence mais je viens juste de rentrer de mes vacances au Maroc :D:D:D

Même si je vis mal le changement de température ( passer de 40 à 8 ça fait un choc, oui oui oui!), je ne vous oublie pas et écris en ce moment même la suite qui sera postée dans la semaine.

Gros bisousssssss


	56. INFO CHAPITRE 2

_**Coucouuuu :D**_

 _ **Comme vous êtes nombreux à vous inquiéter de mon absence je vous informe que l'ensemble des stories sera mis à jour vendredi :D**_

 _ **Bisousssss**_


	57. Chapter 58

_**Coucou voilà le dernier chapitre, qui s'est fait attendre je sais :D Il sera en deux parties (peut-être trois, je verrai).**_

 _ **Lyly : Oui je sais mais il y a eu des imprévus :p**_

 _ **Lydia : Ne t'inquiète pas la vie te fera devenir patiente très très vite**_

 _ **phanie miki : Oui c'est la première partie du dernier chap là :)**_

 _ **kilibilie : Bien sûr que j'ai envie de te répondre, tu peux d'ailleurs me poser d'autres questions si tu veux. J'ai bien aimé oui mais me tarde de découvrir la suite :)**_

 _ **Clarinette : c'est fort possible oui :p**_

 _ **Manon : Et oui bientôt la fin :D mais t'inquiète je mettrais des bonus comme d'hab mdr**_

 _ **Bonne lecture:D**_

Réveillé bien avant lui, je ne cessais de le regarder, caressant son torse nu. C'était peut-être stupide, mais j'appréhendais son réveil. Et si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir, ce qu'il m'avait demandé, n'était que des mots en l'air ? Pensait-il encore tout ça maintenant que l'euphorie, provoquée par notre moment la veille, s'était envolée ? Je l'espérais, mais malheureusement, j'en doutais. Il bougea et je retirais ma main en sursautant. J'avais conscience que j'étais stupide, mais on ne pouvait pas contrôler ces choses-là, pas vrai ?

\- Tu sais, tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais… marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je souris et repris mes caresses. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. M'excusais-je. Désolé…

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Des réveils comme ça, j'en voudrais tous les jours.

\- Tu en auras. N'oublie pas que je vis avec toi maintenant.

\- Exact….

Il ouvrit les yeux et me fit basculer sous lui, me souriant à pleines dents. Je le lui rendis timidement et baissais les yeux. Il embrassa mon front tendrement.

\- Tout va bien, Alexander ?

\- Oui… Ça va…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air. Me fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il déposa un baiser au niveau de mon cœur, au niveau de la cicatrice que l'opération que j'avais subie avait laissée. Je baissais les yeux vers elle, pensant qu'elle en cachait bien d'autres, plus profondes, plus douloureuses…

\- Calme-toi, mon ange. J'y tiens à ce cœur, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lâche à nouveau…

\- Ouais…

Je le repoussais, plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu, et me levais. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Ma réaction était tellement stupide… J'étais stupide ! Je sentis les larmes venir me picoter les yeux et je me rassis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il semblait inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parle-moi…

Je me blottis dans ses bras, et il répondit à mon étreinte.

\- Juste un petit coup de blues, ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Je m'occupe de Jonathan, Alec, je te le promets. Il aura bientôt ce qu'il mérite, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Je n'en doute pas….

\- Je sais que ça ne ramènera pas ton frère, mais…

\- On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je en m'écartant à nouveau de lui.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu… Tu viens à la fête ce soir ? Pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai le choix ?

Le ton plein d'espoir qu'il employa me fit sourire.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Si tu ne viens pas, ma sœur va te tuer.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux… Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Oui je voulais qu'il vienne, la question ne se posait même pas, mais j'avais peur. Peur de me rendre compte que ses paroles de la veille n'étaient que du vent…

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, tout va bien.

\- Ok, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer à ce jeu. Alors soit tu me dis ce que tu as, soit je ne viens pas à cette fête et tu sors tout de suite de cet appartement.

Je tournais vivement la tête vers lui, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant dangereusement. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me calme. Je connaissais les risques de me mettre dans cet état. Il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et me fit basculer sur le lit.

\- Alec, calme-toi… Me fit-il d'une voix douce en caressant ma joue. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça, excuse-moi. Je sais que je m'y prends mal, mais je déteste te voir mal et que tu ne me dises rien. J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. Comme avant…

\- J'ai confiance en toi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as ? Je suis là pour toi, tu sais…

\- Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ?

\- Parler de quoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissais à nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il caressa ma joue, silencieux, attendant que je me décide enfin à parler. Prenant enfin mon courage à deux mains, je lui dis dans un murmure :

\- De ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…

Pendant un instant, je cru qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, puis il me força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus bien ce que je t'ai dit, mais il me semble que je t'ai dit que je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans toi, que je voulais la passer à tes côtés, me réveiller chaque matin près de toi et sentir ta peau contre la mienne chaque soir. Il me semble t'avoir aussi dit que je t'aimais plus que tout, que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et que tu me rendais plus heureux que jamais. Et…

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Plein d'espoir, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui.

\- Et il me semble t'avoir aussi demandé de m'épouser, et il me semble t'avoir entendu me dire oui.

Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes et il répondit à mon baiser, laissant échapper un ricanement avant de se détacher de moi.

\- Tu doutais…

\- Et bien comme tu as une médaille d'or en mec qui change d'avis comme de chemise… Ouais, ouais je doutais un peu.

\- Hum… C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à te supporter tous les jours, toi et ton caractère de..

\- De ? L'interrompis-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je le dise ?

\- Dis le et il se pourrait que je ne dorme pas avec toi ce soir !

Il eut une exclamation de dédain et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Si, si ! Me fit-il en riant avant de jeter un œil à son portable.

\- Tu dois y aller… Murmurais-je.

\- Oui… Je dois aller travailler.

Je soupirais et me recouchais. J'avais bien envie de rester coucher aujourd'hui, de préférence avec lui…

\- Reste…

\- Je ne peux pas, Alexander.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute… C'est bien toi le boss ?

Il rit et m'embrassa passionnément. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je le fis basculer sur moi.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir ? Murmurais-je dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Je sais bien oui mais je vais quand même devoir y aller, mon ange.

La mine boudeuse que j'affichais le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis.

Il se leva et partit se préparer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, je souris en voyant sa tenue. Lui qui d'habitude portait un look impeccable, semblait avoir dérobé à la règle cette fois : ses cheveux mouillés étaient en bataille et il portait un simple jean gris surmontait d'un sweat blanc. De plus, son maquillage habituel était absent.

\- T'as oublié un truc ! Lui fis-je en désignant son visage en souriant.

\- Pas le temps… Me rétorqua-t-il en semblant chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, mes yeux glissant sur son corps. En fait, cette tenue me donnait encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour. Je suivis des yeux une goutte d'eau, provenant de ses cheveux mouillés, et qui glissait à présent sur le long de sa nuque.

\- Alec ?!

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Les sourcils froncés, son impatience se faisait clairement ressentir et le rendait encore plus sexy. M'agenouillant sur le lit, je posais une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassais. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et j'en profitais pour l'approfondir, l'attirant un peu plus à moi. Glissant mes mains sous son sweat, j'entrepris de le lui enlever.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais être en retard finalement ! Me murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui, tu vas l'être !

 **Plus tard- PDV Magnus**

Analysant une dernière fois ma tenue (que j'avais pris soin de modifier avant de quitter l'appartement. Tant qu'à être en retard de toute façon…) dans la vitrine d'un magasin, je me figeais. De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme me fixait. Grand et mince, il portait un long manteau de fourrure noire. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid… Pensais-je. Il me sourit et des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Je détournais le regard une seule seconde et lorsque je le reposais sur lui, il avait disparu. Le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, je pris mon téléphone et appelais Alec.

\- Je te manque déjà ? Me répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Tu es où ?!

\- Chez toi, enfin chez nous, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une…

\- Surtout tu n'en sors pas ! Le coupais-je. Et tu n'ouvres à personne, compris ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alexander, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas à…

\- Dis-moi pourquoi et j'obéirai éventuellement !

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Mon père, voilà ce qu'il y a !

\- Tu l'as vu ?

L'inquiétude perçait sa voix.

\- Ouais…

Il y eut un silence puis il me dit :

\- J'arrive ! T'es où ?

\- Non, Alec tu ne bouges pas de là où tu es !

\- Dis merci à la géolocalisation de ton portable ! Me lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je poussais un juron et jetais un regard mauvais à mon portable.

\- Merci de ton aide ! M'exclamais-je.

Agacé, je reconnu tout de même que mon pauvre portable n'y était pour rien là-dedans. Après tout, j'étais le seul fautif. Jurant et maudissant tout le monde sur cette terre, je continuais mon chemin et me rendis chez Ragnor. Peut-être que lui pourrait m'aider. Je frappais sans délicatesse à sa porte et il vint m'ouvrit, un air renfrogné sur le visage et…

\- Tu veux bien aller t'habiller ?! Lui fis-je, dégoûté par ce que je voyais.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir dans mon plus simple appareil ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je me retiens de vomir ! Puis d'habitude c'est moi fait ça !

\- Oui mais je trouvais que c'était une merveilleuse idée pour me venger d'un réveil aussi matinal par ta personne !

Levant les yeux au ciel, je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la maison en prenant soin de contourner mon ami le plus possible afin d'éviter de toucher certaine… chose… Il me dépassa et je grimaçais avant de pencher la tête avec curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

\- Ben… T'es vraiment vert de partout en fait !

\- Je ne suis pas vert ! S'énerva-t-il. J'ai un grain de peau un peu particulier, c'est tout !

\- Ouais ! T'es vert ! Mon petit pois ! Me moquais-je.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- D'accord… Mon petit pois ! Rajoutais-je en riant.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je vais m'habiller !

\- Ouais et grouille parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire !

Je l'entendis soupirer et il revint quelques minutes plus tard revêtit d'une robe de chambre blanche.

\- Rassure moi, il y a quelque chose en dessous ?! Lui demandais-je sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin.

\- Viens vérifier !

Je faillis recracher la gorgée de vin que je venais de boire. Pendant son absence, je m'étais servi un verre d'un de ses très bons vins français dont-il disposait. Il détestait que je fouille dans sa réserve mais je n'avais jamais prêté grande importance à ses interdictions.

\- Merci mais je pense que je m'en passerais.

\- Voilà qui me rassure ! Alors, dis-moi, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je commence par quoi ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant face à lui à la table de la cuisine. La bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- La mauvaise.

\- J'ai vu mon père.

Il blêmit et se redressa sur sa chaise. Quant à moi, je ne riais plus à présent et mes doigts s'étaient refermés autour de mon verre, le serrant avec crispation.

\- Comment ça tu as « vu » ton père ?!

\- Je sais pas, je crois qu'il me suit… Enfin, non, j'en suis sûr, il me suit ! Il… Il était à quelques rues d'ici. Il me fixait comme si…

\- Comme si quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Il… Il me met mal à l'aise !

\- Il faut que tu préviennes Luke !

\- Non !

\- Non ?! Magnus, putain, ce type est un assassin !

\- Je sais…

\- Alec le sait ?

\- Il arrive… Je lui avais demandé de rester sagement à la maison mais…

\- Il n'a pas écouté ? Oh mais c'est surprenant ça !

\- Et… Et si je te dis que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, tu dis quoi ? Risquais-je.

J'avais peut-être l'air de savoir toujours ce que je faisais, d'être toujours su de moi, mais au fond, c'était loin d'être le cas. Par conséquent, son avis comptait. S'il n'approuvait pas…

\- Tu… tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Je vais épouser Alec…

\- Tu.. Tu vas… Wow !

\- Wow ? C'est… C'est tout ?

\- Ben laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, s'il te plaît ! C'était ça la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- Et ben…

Il me fixa étrangement. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il me dit :

\- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

\- Oui…

Il fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas : il me serra dans ses bras.

\- Depuis le temps que je rêve d'assister à ton mariage !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non !

Il rit et je le repoussais en souriant.

\- Pourquoi je te l'ai dit ? J'aurais dû me taire !

\- Toi te taire ? T'es incapable de garder un secret ! Un vrai moulin à paroles !

\- C'est pas vrai ! M'offusquais-je.

\- Si, c'est vrai !

\- Non !

\- Hum… Dis-moi je pense à quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la fois où on était ici avec Raphaël et que tu nous parlais une fois de plus de ta nouvelle conquête?

\- Vaguement…

\- Moi je m'en souviens très bien ! « Jamais je ne coucherai avec un Lightwood » ! Mon frère, tu vas te marier avec un Lightwood !

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Un rictus moqueur étirait son visage. C'est vrai que la situation pourrait presque sembler comique.

\- Ouais… J'étais loin de me douter à l'époque que lui et moi…

\- Que toi et moi, quoi ?

Ragnor et moi nous retournions brusquement. Alec, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, me regardait en souriant. Si je le lui rendis, mon ami, en revanche, se leva avec colère.

\- Tu sais, Lightwood, il y a une chose formidable qui s'appelle une sonnette ! Pour info, cela permet d'annoncer sa venue à l'occupant de la maison, et cela permet également à ce dernier de décider s'il te laisse ou non entrer !

Alec haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard de dédain avant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Désolé, Fell, mais c'était une urgence. Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

\- Oui, ça va. Tu aurais dû rester à l'appartement.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec ton père dans les parages !

\- Il n'est pas seul ! Je suis avec lui ! Lui fit remarquer Ragnor.

Alec lui fit un sourire ironique.

\- Me voilà rassuré, alors !

\- Je vais commencer à regretter que ce soit toi qu'il épouse ! Grimaça Ragnor.

\- Tu le lui as dit ? Demanda Alec en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je plaide coupable !

Il me sourit et ses yeux semblèrent pétiller.

\- Cette effusion d'amour me donne envie de vomir ! Nous lança Ragnor.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, ça ne te va pas au teint, mon petit pois !

\- Tu sais ce qui te dit le « petit pois » ?!

\- Ouais, que tu m'aimes !

 **Plus tard**

Triturant nerveusement les boutons de ma veste, je cherchais Alec des yeux. Il m'avait emmené à cette fête avant de lâchement disparaître, me plantant là au milieu de sa famille et accessoirement, une famille qui me détestait. Sa mère posa d'ailleurs un regard méprisant sur moi avant de détourner le regard comme si croisait mon regard trop longtemps risquait de nuire à son image.

\- Cette femme me hait. Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

\- Qui ne te hait pas en même temps. Seul mon frère est capable de te supporter.

\- Tiens, tiens, Ken. Barbie n'est pas là ? Fis-je d'un ton narquois au frère de cœur de mon futur mari.

Je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de me demander si Jace était au courant de ce petit détail d'ailleurs. Dans le doute, valait mieux contourner le plus possible le sujet « Alec ».

\- Elle est avec Maïa. Trucs de fille ! Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi ? Pas trop perdu sans mon frère chéri ?

\- Je peux survivre sans la présence d'Alexander, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que là, excuse-moi, mais tu ressembles à un éléphant qu'on aurait lâché dans un magasin de porcelaines !

\- C'est ma faute à moi si tout le monde me regarde avec un regard assassin ?

\- Tu as jeté Robert en prison, donc oui, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, je te confirme.

Je gémis. Mais où donc était Alec ?!

\- Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, où est ton frère ? Demandais-je à Jace.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais survivre sans lui ?

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. Répondis en lui lançant un regard moqueur, avant de lui désigner une jeune fille qui fonçait droit sur nous. Il me semble que c'est ton ex ! Bon courage ! Rajoutais-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de m'éloigner.

Je quittais la salle de réception, souhaitant secrètement avoir la capacité de mon fondre dans les murs. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombais sur Maryse au détour d'un couloir et la bousculais légèrement. Elle pinça les lèvres et, intérieurement, je me dis que ma vie s'arrêtait là, qu'elle allait probablement me tuer rien qu'en un seul regard.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. La fête se déroule dans la salle de réception.

\- Je sais mais je cherche… les toilettes. Mentis-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Alec est en haut, dans sa chambre. Il parle avec sa sœur.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est bien lui que tu cherchais, non ?

\- Oui. Je voulais lui dire que je m'en allais.

\- Si tôt ? La soirée vient de commencer.

\- Je travaille très tôt demain matin.

Mensonge. En réalité, je voulais juste partir d'ici au plus vite, et surtout écourter cette conversation.

\- Magnus, j'aimerais que tu restes un peu plus longtemps. Je souhaiterais te parler.

Alors que je m'étais déjà détourné d'elle, je reportais mon attention sur cette femme, qui, de toute évidence, me détestait toujours autant.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- De mon fils.

\- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas la relation que j'ai avec ton fils, mais…

\- Alec semble heureux. C'est l'essentiel. Et je tiens à te remercier pour ça.

\- D'accord… Et si on arrêtait de tourner au tour du pot et que tu me disais ce que tu veux, Maryse ?

Attends, laisse-moi deviner : tu veux que je m'éloigne d'Alexander ? Mais ça tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je l'aime et ni toi, ni personne, ne pourra m'éloigner de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ni ce que j'allais dire. Je… Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour ma famille.

\- J'ai envoyé ton mari en prison et tu me remercies ?!

Était-elle vraiment sincère ou préparait-elle un mauvais coup ? Je n'avais pas confiance en cette femme. Elle avait beau prétendre tout ignorait des activités passées de son mari, j'avais du mal à y croire. Elle aussi avait fait partie du Cercle, elle ne pouvait donc pas ignorer à ce point-là ses activités.

\- Mon mari mérite ce qui lui arrive. Écoute…

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et je me raidis. Elle jouait à quoi là ?

\- Je suis navrée de ce qu'il t'a fait subir à toi et à tes amis. A vous tous. Je le pensais incapable de telles atrocités. Tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup ta maman.

\- Ah… Ah bon…

\- Oui. Mon mari n'était pas le seul à avoir des amitiés cachées, tu sais.

\- Je vois ça.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et me sourit. A ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant. Elle jouait à quoi là, sérieusement ?! Je retirais ses mains et reculais.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Tu es le petit ami de mon fils, alors je voudrais que toi et moi faisions la paix.

\- La paix ?!

\- Oui. Pour Alec. Je sais que toi et moi ne serons jamais proches…

J'eus une exclamation de dédain. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui. Comme si j'allais pouvoir faire de gentils petits sourires à cette femme.

\- Il… Ce n'est pas que cette conversation ne me passionne pas, mais faut vraiment que je m'en aille et j'aimerai dire au revoir à ton fils et à ta fille avant de partir, alors…

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je te laisse y aller.

\- Tu me laisses y aller ? Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de ta permission ? Rétorquais-je plutôt agressivement.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, Magnus. C'était juste une manière de parler, tu es ici chez toi.

\- N'en fais pas trop, Maryse. Lui fis-je d'un ton, certes plus doux, mais tout aussi clair. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

\- Mes intentions sont tout à fait honorables, Magnus. Je ne t'accueillerais pas chez moi dans le cas contraire.

\- Tu m'accueilles chez toi parce que tes enfants sont probablement les personnes les plus bornées que je n'ai jamais vues !

\- Pense ce que tu veux.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que l'amour qu'Alec me porte me sauve. Si un jour je le perds, ce jour sonnera aussi celui où tu creuseras ma tombe de tes propres mains. Je me trompe ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais le regard qu'elle me lança me prouva que j'avais raison.

\- Pourquoi ce cirque tout à l'heure ? Tu détestais ma mère et tu me détestes, Maryse. Alec ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on s'entende bien toi et moi, alors pourquoi faire tout ça ?!

Elle fit un pas vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Retiens juste que je viens de te sauver la vie. Murmura-t-elle. Et qu'à présent tu as une dette envers moi.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons, me laissant seul au milieu du couloir de cette maudite maison. Me sauver la vie ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Décidant qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille, je montais à l'étage afin de trouver Isabelle et Alec. Je les trouvais dans la chambre de la jeune fille. J'entrais sans frapper et pointais un doigt menaçant sur Alec, qui se tenait assis sur le lit de sa sœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te déteste, Lightwood ! Lui fis-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Hey !

Isabelle tourna la tête vers moi et son visage s'illumina.

\- Magnus, l'homme qu'il me faut !

Elle me montra deux robes, accrochées à leurs cintres respectifs, qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Laquelle tu préfères ? J'ai demandé de l'aide à mon cher frère, mais malheureusement, comme tous les hommes, la mode c'est pas vraiment son truc. Il n'a aucun goût.

\- Merci pour moi ! Lui fis-je.

\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Je lui souris. Il m'était bien impossible d'en vouloir à Isabelle. Cette fille était un amour.

\- Mets la rouge, elle te va mieux au teint. Tu seras absolument sublime !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, ses yeux rieurs posés sur moi.

\- Merci, beau-frère !

\- De rien, belle-sœur !

Elle rit, rejetant ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

\- Je peux récupérer mon petit ami ?! Nous fit Alec, faignant une pointe de jalousie.

\- Tu viens de m'abandonner au milieu de ta famille, qui je te rappelle, souhaiterait beaucoup m'envoyer en enfer ! Lui reprochais-je.

\- Je vais me changer ! Annonça Isabelle précipitamment avant de quitter la pièce.

Alec m'attira dans ses bras et me fit basculer sur le lit, avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

\- Excuse-moi, mais ma sœur m'a accaparé et ne voulait plus me lâcher.

\- Hum… Tu as de la chance de m'avoir abandonné pour ses beaux yeux à elle !

\- Jace était censé te tenir compagnie !

\- Merci, mais je préfère autant être seul. Et sache que son ex vient de lui tomber dessus !

\- Kaeli ?

\- Oui !

\- Outch ! Dur !

\- Ouais ! Ris-je.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul avec elle ?

\- Je plaide coupable !

\- Hum… Je te manquais ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Menteur !

\- A peine !

Je restais un moment allongé dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien. La caresse de sa main dans mes cheveux me fit fermer les yeux de bien-être. J'aurais pu rester là des heures. Malheureusement, la sonnerie de mon portable me fit émerger de ma bulle de bonheur. Alec s'écarta de moi à contre cœur, me permettant de répondre.

\- Oui, Cat', qu'est-ce… Quoi ? Quand ?

Alec tourna aussitôt des yeux interrogateur vers moi et je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

\- D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je lui dis.

\- …

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je raccrochais et pris la main d'Alec dans la mienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Jonathan vient d'être retrouvé mort dans sa cellule.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de hocher la tête.

\- C'est… C'est toi qui l'as fait faire ?

Je me contentais de le serrer dans mes bras. Pour une fois, Robert avait fait les bons choix en éliminant cette pourriture de Jonathan.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Je veux que tout le monde sache que s'en prendre à toi ou à ceux que tu aimes, c'est risquer de subir le même sort que Jonathan.

Il colla ses lèvres aux miennes.

\- Merci…

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon ange. Et… Et si on allait profiter de la fête de ta sœur ?

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- T'as envie d'y retourner comme de te pendre.

\- Pas tout à fait. Je préfère me pendre !

\- Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre là ?! Tu ne veux pas aller à ma fête ?! Ma fête que j'ai passée des heures et des heures à organiser ?!

Je grimaçais et me tournais vers l'entrée de la chambre, essayant d'ignorer le « ta mort est proche » que me murmura Alec.

\- Isabelle, ma belle, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que…

Elle fondit sur moi telle une lionne sur sa proie et pointa un doigt menaçant sur moi.

\- Écoute-moi bien, monsieur le bad boy..

A côté de moi, Alec pouffa, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de sa sœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, ton tour arrive. Quant à toi…

Elle ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, je serai probablement mort une bonne dizaine de fois, et dans d'atroces souffrances, qui plus est.

\- Je peux te garantir que tu vas rester à mon anniversaire, et jusqu'au bout ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui, limpide !

\- Parfait !

Elle s'écarta de moi et fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant tournoyer sa robe rouge.

\- Alors, comment je suis ?

Je souris.

\- Magnifique !

\- Merci, beau-frère !

Elle sortit de la chambre et Alec se leva avant de me tendre la main. Je lui fis un regard suppliant. Affronter à nouveau sa famille et leur regard haineux ne me donnait franchement pas envie de sortir de cette chambre. Je me saisis pourtant de la main qui me tendait mais ne me levais pas pour autant.

\- Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible. Puis je resterai près de toi, c'est promis. Me fit Alec.

\- Il me déteste, Alec. Et je ne te parle même pas de ta mère.

Il s'agenouilla face à moi et posa une main sur ma joue, l'autre serrant un peu plus fort la mienne.

\- Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Je vais t'épouser et il est temps qu'ils comprennent qu'à présent tu fais entièrement partie de ma vie et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Puis ne fais pas attention à eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me demande un contrôle de moi-même de ne pas réagir.

\- Qui t'as dit que tu ne devais pas réagir ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur, je ne veux pas provoquer un esclandre.

\- Et bien moi je connais quelque chose qui pourrait les faire taire et ravir en même temps ma sœur, et… moi.

\- Ah oui et quoi ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se redressa, m'entraînant hors de la chambre avec lui. On descendit les escaliers en courant avant de pénétrer sans aucune discrétion dans la salle de réception. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que…

Il me fit taire d'un baiser. Ses lèvres douces posées sur les miennes, me firent instantanément oublier où nous étions et je répondis aussitôt à son baiser, ma langue allant à la rencontre de la sienne. Un bras vint alors se poser sur mon épaule, et j'entendis la très désagréable voix du blondinet me murmurer :

\- Les gars, respect ! Même moi je n'aurais pas osé !

Relevant la tête vers lui, je le vis me faire un clin d'œil. Je ne pus retenir un ricanement. Oui, Maryse devait sûrement être furieuse. Croisant d'ailleurs son regard, je la vis déglutir difficilement avant de tourner les talons. La fête reprit ensuite comme si de rien n'était après un moment de silence.

\- Maintenant ma mère sait qu'elle est obligée de t'accepter ! S'exclama Alec, fier de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle voit les choses comme ça, mais disons que oui.

Il haussa les épaules et je me fis ensuite accaparer par Isabelle, qui ne me lâcha pas d'une seule seconde, tellement que pendant un instant je me demandais si ce n'est pas avec elle que je sortais finalement. Mais c'était avant de croiser le regard bleu d'Alexander. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute… La soirée allait se terminer, les invités quittant la fête les uns après les autres. Il ne restait plus que Jace tenant dans les bras sa petite amie Clary, Isabelle cuvant dans les bras de Simon et Alec, discutant avec une fille qu'il m'avait présenté comme étant sa cousine ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon regard se posa sur une part de gâteau qui restait sur le buffet. La mienne. Malgré que je meure de faim, j'avais préféré ne pas y toucher, craignant que cette chère Maryse l'ait fait empoissonner. J'étais en territoire ennemi ici, je ne l'oubliais pas. Dans la poche de ma veste, mon portable vibra. M'en saisissant, je me figeais.

\- Camille… Murmurais-je.

Camille Belcourt venait de m'envoyer un message. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu de nouvelle d'elle ? 4 mois ? Peut-être plus… J'ouvris son message avec anxiété. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! Rejoins-moi à la piscine de la villa de ton cher et tendre ! Et fais vite ! »

Pas besoin qu'elle me dise de faire vite, j'avais déjà quitté la pièce avant même d'avoir fini de lire son message. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et que me voulait-elle après tant de mois de silence ?! Je l'avais appelé je ne sais combien de fois, lui avais laissé je ne sais combien de messages qui étaient toujours restés sans réponse. J'avais bien sûr fini par abandonner. Après tout, venant d'elle, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Mais en cet instant, je commençais à me dire que j'aurai peut-être dû m'en préoccuper plus. Arrivé à la piscine, je regardais autour de moi. Seuls des spots lumineux éclairaient l'eau. Une forme sombre semblait présente au centre du bassin. M'approchant doucement, je distinguais petit à petit la forme d'un corps. Me penchant plus au-dessus du bassin, je poussais tout à coup un cri d'horreur et sous l'effet de la peur, basculais dans l'eau. Ma chute fit onduler l'eau, et le corps se rapprocha de moi, me faisant me retrouver nez à nez avec un visage en décomposition. Mon nouveau cri d'horreur fut étouffé par l'eau que j'avalais au passage. Deux bras me tirèrent alors hors de l'eau et m'allongèrent sur le bord de la piscine. Le visage inquiet d'Alec apparut alors dans mon champ de vision.

\- Respire calmement, ça va. Respire, tout va bien… Me murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je tremblais comme une feuille. Tournant la tête vers la piscine, je vis les agents de sécurité remonter le corps à la surface.

\- Camille...Murmurais-je alors que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Maryse se tenait devant moi, le visage pâle.

\- Le corps est dans un tel état de décomposition qu'il n'est pas identifiable. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui l'ait mis là !

\- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Alec avec colère. Appelle plutôt Luke. On va avoir besoin de lui.

\- C'est déjà fait, figure-toi. Et à cause de ton… ami…on...

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire, maman ! La coupa Alec.

Il retira ensuite sa veste et me la mit sur les épaules avant de m'aider à me lever.

\- Viens, on va à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis avant de me stopper. Raj se tenait devant le corps, je le savais, de Camille. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, comme si lui aussi était mort. Il croisa mon regard avant de le détourner précipitamment.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Me fit Alec. Viens, on rentre.

Je le laissais m'entraîner et me déconnectais complètement de ce qui se passait autour de moi jusqu'à qu'on arrive chez nous et que la voix d'Alec me ramène à la réalité. Il tendit vers moi des habits secs.

\- Tiens, mets ça. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude, tu es gelé. Me fit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Je… Luke va vouloir m'interroger.

\- Je sais, mais il le fera demain matin. Tu n'es pas en état de répondre à ses questions pour le moment. Allez, va prendre une douche et va te coucher.

\- J'arriverai pas à dormir….

\- Magnus, ce n'est peut-être pas elle.

\- Tu aimerais que ce soit elle, toi. Tu l'as toujours détesté et au moins elle ne serait plus un obstacle !

\- Parce qu'elle en était un ? Rétorqua-t-il avec amertume.

Je ne répondis pas et allais prendre ma douche. Je fis couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau pendant de longues minutes. Les images de ce visage putréfié semblaient encore flotter devant mes yeux. Je finis par sortir de la douche, enfilais des habits secs et rejoignis Alec. Il était allongé sur notre lit. Il tourna la tête en m'entendant entrer dans la chambre. M'approchant de lui, je me blottis dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je.

\- Moi aussi… Ce n'est peut-être pas elle, Magnus.

\- Si… Si c'est elle…

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- J'ai reçu un message d'elle me demandant de la rejoindre à la piscine. Je sais que c'est elle, je le sens !

Il allait me répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- C'est sûrement la police qui vient m'arrêter. Encore… Fis-je, légèrement inquiet.

Alec serra ma main.

\- Tu restes ici, je vais voir. Et personne ne va t'arrêter.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec anxiété avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue. Il revint cependant plutôt rapidement, une enveloppe dans la main.

\- Il n'y avait personne. Juste ça devant la porte. Me fit-il. Il y a ton nom dessus.

Il s'assit près de moi et me tendit l'enveloppe. Effectivement, mon nom était écrit à l'encre noire sur le papier marron. Reconnaissant cette écriture, je l'ouvris d'une main tremblante. J'en sortis une carte postale représentant une plage de sable fin et une mer turquoise. La tournant, je lus les quelques mots inscrits au dos.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me rejoignes. Je commence à perdre patience… Mais seras-tu me trouver, mon fils ? »

Alec, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule, m'arracha la carte des mains et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Regarde-moi… Magnus, regarde-moi ! Il faut que tu donnes ça à Luke. D'accord ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a tué… A Camille…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Je sais pas, mais c'est hors de question que tu l'approches.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention… Mais… Et s'il s'en prenait à toi ?!

\- Magnus, j'ai des gardes du corps qui me collent aux fesses à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors. Je ne crains rien. Et puis… Je ne crois pas que ce soit après moi qu'il en est.

\- Non. Ce qu'il veut, c'est moi… C'est après moi qu'il en a….

 _ **Fin première partie**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss mes loulous**_


	58. Chapter 59

_Robert tira Magnus en arrière alors que son ami s'écroulait sur le sol. Il entendit son hurlement déchirant et il le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il tentait de se précipiter vers lui._

 _\- Arrête, tout va exploser ! Il faut partir maintenant !_

 _\- Non ! Lui hurla Magnus. Lâche-moi !_

 _\- Arrête ! Magnus, arrête !_

 _Mais le jeune homme n'écoutait rien et continuait à se débattre, hurlant le nom de son ami, le visage humide de larmes. Cependant, ayant plus de force que lui, Robert réussit à le traîner hors de l'immeuble désaffecté._

 _\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Continuer de hurler Magnus._

 _Bien que blessé, il se débattait avec énergie et Robert commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir loin de l'immeuble. Surtout qu'ils demeuraient encore trop près. Bien trop près… Tout allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et s'ils restaient là…_

 _\- Magnus, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !_

 _Il le tira un peu plus fort en arrière, le ceinturant par la taille. Il le souleva presque pour le forcer à s'éloigner de cet endroit. Soudain, il y eut une détonation et ils se retrouvèrent projetés au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Robert se remit juste à temps du choc pour rattraper le petit ami de son fils, qui en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, avait commencé à se précipiter vers l'immeuble à présent en ruine. Sa douleur était-elle que même Robert eut un sursaut de peine pour lui. Le ceinturant à nouveau, il le maintint à l'extérieur et essaya de le calmer._

 _\- Arrête, c'est fini… C'est fini… Tu ne peux plus rien faire…C'est fini…_

 _Magnus releva vers lui ses yeux emplis de détresse et Robert fit alors quelque chose qui ne se serait jamais cru capable envers cet homme : il le serra dans ses bras, tout comme il l'aurait fait si cela avait été un de ses enfants._

 _\- Calme-toi…_

 _Magnus se calma quelques secondes, sûrement sous le coup de la surprise. Il repartit ensuite dans une véritable crise d'hystérie, frappant autant qu'il pouvait sur le corps qui le tenait serré contre lui, insultant cet homme qu'il détestait plus que tout, haïssant en cet instant la terre entière, se haïssant lui-même de ne pas avoir pu sauver son ami. Robert le laissa faire. Cela dura pendant de longues minutes avant que le jeune homme ne s'effondre contre lui._

 _\- Je te hais… murmura-t-il._

 _\- Je sais… Je sais…_

 **Deux semaines plus tôt**

Lorsque Alec entra dans le bar, il parcourut l'endroit du regard. Il soupira quand celui-ci se posa sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança vers elle et prit place à ses côtés, avant d'appeler le barman à qui il commanda un verre de whisky.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Lui demanda l'homme qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Rien de particulier.

Il désigna son verre.

\- Je suis juste venue boire un coup, tout comme toi. C'est interdit ?

\- Et tu pouvais pas le faire ailleurs ? Je suis venue ici pour être tranquille. Si je voulais t'avoir sur le dos, je serais resté chez moi.

\- Magnus, arrête… Soupira le jeune homme.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Camille. Et Magnus était toujours aussi choqué. Par conséquent, son attitude d'avant été revenu au galop : soirées à répétition, alcools… Puis il y avait le père biologique de l'Asiatique et la demande à son fils de le rejoindre. S'il n'y avait pas de preuves solides qui mettaient l'homme en cause dans la mort de Camille, cela demeurait tout de même une forte probabilité. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien… Vraiment rien…

Décidant de quitter le bar, Magnus se leva et se retrouva nez à nez devant Luke Garroway. Il leva les yeux au ciel et amorça un mouvement vers la sortie, mais Luke le stoppa, posant une main sur son torse. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers elle, et son regard s'assombrit.

\- Laisse-moi passer….

\- Non, je regrette, Magnus, mais tu vas devoir me suivre.

\- Je ne crois pas, non !

Magnus le repoussa mais Luke le plaqua contre le mur du bar avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la sortie. Toutes les conversations avaient cessé à l'intérieur, et les regards des clients étaient tournés vers eux.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lui hurla Magnus en se débattant.

\- Oh non ! Maintenant que je te tiens, tu vas me suivre ! J'ai des questions à te poser et j'ai bien l'intention que tu y répondes ! Alors soit tu me suis gentiment, soit je te passe les bracelets ! A toi de voir !

\- Lâche-le ! S'exclama alors Alec en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Alec ou je t'arrête à toi aussi !

\- Il est innocent ! Il n'y est pour rien !

\- Laisse, Alexander, je fais le coupable idéal… Encore une fois… Lui souffla Magnus affichant un sourire ironique.

\- Aller, ça suffit maintenant, je t'emmène au poste ! Alec, tu nous suis, j'ai aussi quelques questions à te poser !

 **NYPD** \- **PDV Luke**

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais face à ce gosse que j'avais vu grandir. Car, oui, pour moi ce n'était encore qu'un gamin qui jouait à l'adulte. Je déposais une photo devant lui. Elle provenait de la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée de la villa Lightwood. Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme présent sur la photo. Malgré un léger tressaillement, il ne laissa rien paraître de plus.

\- Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne connais pas tous les hommes de la terre, tu sais. Puis sans vouloir te vexer, ta photo est de très mauvaise qualité.

Je soupirais. Je n'obtiendrais rien comme cela, je le savais….

\- Ton amie a été retrouvée morte dans la piscine des Lightwood mais elle n'a pas été assassinée là. Sa mort date de plusieurs mois avant qu'on ne retrouve son corps.

Pour la première fois, je le vis ôter son masque et un éclat de profonde tristesse assombrit son regard.

\- De quoi est-elle morte ?

\- Elle a été poignardée. Un seul coup qui lui a été fatal… Nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'arme du crime, comme tu peux t'en douter. Si tu pouvais nous dire où Miss Belcourt vivait, peut-être que l'on pourrait en connaître plus sur les circonstances de sa mort.

\- Camille avait des tas d'ennemis. Elle n'était pas vraiment… un ange.

\- Je sais. J'ai lu son casier : drogues, vols, violences sur agent de l'ordre public, et j'en passe… Je sais aussi que toi et elle étiez proches.

\- Je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiétait pas ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait sans prévenir. Je me disais qu'elle avait dû trouver un nouveau pigeon à escroquer.

\- Hum, je vois… Ce qui explique le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle avait.

\- Oui.

\- Ton petit ami en tête de liste.

Magnus releva les yeux et se pencha vers moi.

\- Laisse Alexander en dehors de ça !

\- Je suis désolé, mais dans cette affaire il est le principal suspect. Le corps de Camille a été retrouvé chez lui et les menaces envoyées du portable d'Alec sur celui de Camille…. Et bien ils n'aident pas à l'innocenter.

\- Les messages ? Quels messages ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Intéressant…

Je lui en sortis une copie, et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure.

\- Il semblerait que ton petit ami et Camille avaient grand nombre de choses à se dire… Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Alec n'aurait jamais pu lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Moi je le sais, mais crois-tu que les juges y croiront eux ? Il est le seul coupable qu'ils aient sous la main. Et ces temps-ci, mettre un Lightwood derrière les barreaux est plutôt bien vu.

Alors si tu veux l'aider, ce dont je ne doute pas, je te conseille de répondre une bonne fois pour toutes à mes questions.

 **Fin PDV Luke**

Magnus me fixa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. La copie des messages qu'il tenait entre les mains, fini froissée. Luke se servait de son amour pour Alec pour l'obliger à parler… Alec était sa faiblesse et tout le monde avait fini par le réaliser… Il fallait qu'il change ça, et vite…

\- Qui est cet homme sur la photo, Magnus ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Luke soupira.

\- Bien. Alec dormira ici ce soir. Comme tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, je suppose que cela ne te pose aucun inconvénient ?

\- Au moins, ici, il sera en sécurité.

\- En sécurité ? Oui.. N'en sois pas si sûr…

L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, et fit sortir Magnus. Celui-ci passa à vitesse grand V devant les cellules, mais ce ne fût pas suffisant pour ignorer la voix d'Alec l'appelant. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Alec est bien mieux ici pour l'instant, pensa-t-il.

 **Le lendemain – PDV Alec**

J'allais le tuer… Vraiment… J'allais tuer ce mec une bonne fois pour toutes ! Me redressant sur le plan dur de la cellule, je gémis. Mon dos me faisait un mal de chien.

\- Pas très bien dormi, visiblement… Tu as une sale tête !

Je levais la tête. Luke se tenait appuyé contre les barreaux de la cellule, me souriant.

\- Sans blague ?! C'est pas vraiment le quatre étoiles ici !

\- Pense à nous faire un chèque à l'occasion… Enfin si tu sors d'ici. Et autant te dire que tant que ton petit ami n'a pas décidé de parler, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

\- Il ne vous parlera pas, et tu le sais très bien. Soupirais-je.

Luke pénétra alors dans la cellule et referma derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il sortit ensuite de sa veste des feuilles de papier qu'il me tendit. Elles contenaient des messages que j'aurai visiblement échangés avec Camille… Sauf que c'était, une nouvelle fois, un tissu de mensonges. De colère, et de dégoût, je les lui lançais en pleine tête.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ?! Je n'ai jamais écrit ça !

\- Non, mais il n'y a pas que vous deux qui savaient mentir, Alec. Vous me baladez depuis des mois, et j'en ai plus qu'assez. A la mort d'Ari, j'ai fait boucler l'enquête pour sauver les fesses de ton mec, mais je l'avais prévenu, au prochain cadavre en rapport avec lui… Et ils s'accumulent ! Ton frère, Jonathan, Camille…

\- Jonathan était un psychopathe ! Il a tué mon petit frère !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire justice soi-même !

\- Jonathan s'est pendu dans sa cellule !

Luke haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est marrant, parce que j'ai spécialement demandé qu'on veille à ce qu'aucune information sur sa mort ne soit dévoilée…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je venais de me trahir.

\- Alexander…

\- Alec ! Le repris-je immédiatement.

Luke me sourit.

\- Alec… Il serait temps que tu parles toi aussi. Qui est cet homme sur la photo que je t'ai montrée hier ?! Réponds-moi ou cette fois j'envoie vraiment Magnus derrière les barreaux !

\- Tu n'as rien contre lui…

\- Vraiment ? Il a plus qu'un mobile pour avoir tué Ari, et était complice de ton père dans l'assassinat de Jonathan. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs surpris… Allez voir son bourreau en prison pour lui demander de lui rendre un petit service… Il doit vraiment t'aimer. Ou alors peut-être que ce que lui faisait ton père lui plaisait…

Ma colère monta aussitôt d'un cran et je le saisis par le col.

\- Ferme là ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible ! Maintenant, je vais te proposer un marché : soit tu me dit enfin tout ce que je veux savoir, soit j'envoie Magnus en prison et je m'arrange pour qu'il partage la cellule de ton père !

Je me sentis blêmir. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer l'homme que j'aimais coincé à nouveau avec mon père… Non… Jamais…

\- Non… Tu n'oserais pas..

\- Oh si ! Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos mensonges et de voir les cadavres s'amonceler !

\- Non.. Tu.. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Alors parle-moi et il restera près de toi… En sécurité…

 **Brooklyn – PDV Magnus**

Faisant les cent pas dans mon appartement, sous les yeux angoissés de Ragnor et Catarina, j'essayais de trouver une solution à mes problèmes.

\- Parle à ce flic, Magnus ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ! Me lança Ragnor.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?! Alec est accusé de meurtre, je te signale ! Tu veux t'en débarrasser ou quoi ?!

\- Ah tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves, j'essaye de trouver une solution figures-toi !

\- Mais elle est toute trouvée la solution, bon sang !

\- Magnus…

Catarina posa une main douce sur ma joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il… Commença Ragnor mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Répéta Catarina.

\- Je… J'ai reçu, depuis plusieurs années, de l'argent de mon père...Mon vrai père… Avouais-je.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ragnor alors que Cat' abaissait sa main en soupirant. Tu peux développer s'il te plaît ?!

\- Oh ça va, arrêtez de tomber de l'arbre ! Tu crois que je le sortais d'où tout cet argent ? D'Ari ?

Il me fusilla du regard.

\- Depuis quand tu sais qu'il est vivant ?!

\- Depuis autant de temps que vous !

\- Tu viens de dire qu'il te versait de l'argent depuis des années, alors arrête de me prendre pour un con, s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un con, c'est la vérité ! Je recevais de l'argent mais je pensais que ça venait de ma mère, mais qu'elle voulait juste pas qu'Ari le sache ! Quand elle est morte, je me suis dit, naïvement, qu'elle s'était assuré que ce virement continue afin que je ne manque de rien. Mais quand il m'a écrit sa première lettre, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Doutes qui se sont révélés fondés.

\- J'y crois pas, mais alors pas une seule seconde !

\- Voilà, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas aller voir les flics ! Personne ne me croira !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Parce qu'il faut être sacrément con pour ne pas se poser plus de questions que ça quand on reçoit tous les mois de l'argent provenant de je ne sais où, sur ton compte !

\- J'avais 16 ans ! Me défendis-je. Puis je n'étais pas le seul à être complètement con ! Vous vous n' êtes jamais demandé non plus d'où je sortais tout cet argent, si ?!

\- Les garçons, arrêtez.. Essaya de nous calmer Catarina, mais que ce soit lui ou moi, on était tous les deux aussi furieux.

\- J'avoue que je pensais naïvement que tu avais arnaqué ton assassin de père, pas que tu recevais de l'argent de ton autre assassin de père !

\- On n'a aucune preuve que ce soit un assassin !

\- Arrête… C'est un assassin ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Peut-être bien, mais à part Max Lightwood, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment pleurer les autres cadavres ?

Mes deux amis me regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, j'espère ?! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si ! Si, je le suis ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir là à tout mettre sur lui ! Les membres du Cercle étaient des pourritures qui méritaient de crever ! Il m'a rendu une fière chandelle en m'en débarrassant ! Jonathan était fou, oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père !

\- Et Camille tu en fais quoi ? Me demanda Catarina qui reprenait la parole depuis un moment.

\- Camille était une garce !

\- D'accord, je pense que tu es fatigué et…

\- Et quoi ?! Tu n'es pas ma mère Cat', alors fou moi un peu la paix ! Foutez-moi la paix tous les deux avec votre bienveillance à la con ! Sortez de votre monde de bisounours un petit peu ! On n'a pas tous grandi comme vous, entourez de parents aimants !

\- Parce que c'est ça ton excuse pour te comporter comme un connard ?! Me lança Ragnor.

Dire qu'il était furieux contre moi était encore loin du compte. Mais en cet instant, je m'en fichais. J'en avais assez de les entendre me faire la morale. Ils n'étaient pas à ma place, ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, Ragnor ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Ah non ? Pourtant, même si je ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours été là pour toi !

\- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes souvenirs alors !

\- Pardon ?!

Il s'avança vers moi, menaçant.

\- Ose me dire que je n'ai jamais été là pour toi ?!

\- Non… Raphaël était là… Raphaël me comprenait ! Lui…

\- Raphël était amoureux de toi et tu l'as laissé crever comme un chien !

\- Ragnor ! S'exclama Catarina, choquée. Ça suffit !

Mais ni lui ni moi ne l'écoutions.

\- Retire ça de suite… Lui fis-je, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?!

\- Raphaël est mort dans mes bras !

\- Il est surtout mort par ta faute ! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi ! Comme tout le monde ici ! Mais tu sais quoi? Maintenant, s'est terminé. Je vais aller parler moi-même à la police, et Dieu sait que j'en ai des choses à leur raconter !

Il quitta alors l'appartement sans me laisser le temps de répondre. J'aurais pu le suivre, mais après tout qu'il y aille, qu'il raconte tout…

\- Magnus… Il va se calmer, il… Commença Catarina.

Je soupirais.

\- Sors… Va-t-en toi aussi…

\- Non, pas temps que je n'aurai pas ta parole que tu n'approcheras pas ton père…

\- Et pourquoi je ne le verrais pas ? Il ne m'a rien fait à moi !

\- Magnus, il a tué Camille ! Me rappela-t-elle comme si j'étais devenu fou tout à coup.

C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs…. Peut-être que tout ce que j'avais eu à vivre avait fini par me faire perdre complètement la tête…

\- Tu en as la preuve ?!

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît… Sois raisonnable pour une fois. Alec va peut-être aller en prison à cause de lui, tu y penses à ça ?!

\- Alec… Personne ne lui a demandé d'envoyer des messages à Camille, si?! Tu savais qu'il la voyait en cachette ?!

\- Il y a sûrement une explication.

\- Il s'est mis dans les ennuis tout seul ! S'il m'avait écouté plutôt que d'en faire toujours à sa tête, il en serait pas là !

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Tu délires complètement !

J'allais répondre lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

\- Sûrement la police… Ragnor a fait vite ! Lançais-je, haineux, à Catarina.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers la porte et l'ouvrais à la volée, avant de me figer sur le seuil.

\- Bonjour, mon fils… Me fit l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

Habillé entièrement de blanc, la peau hâlée, il se tenait en appui sur une canne. Il me sourit.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je déglutis. Mon instinct de survie me disait de refermer la porte, mais mon envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui l'effaça rapidement. Catarina arriva à mes côtés presque aussitôt et prit la décision pour moi. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et la verrouilla, avant de me tirer en arrière. Mon père tapa à la porte à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux de mal à personne, je voudrais juste parler à mon fils.

\- Ne lui ouvre pas… Me supplia Catarina. Ne lui ouvre pas !

\- Magnus, mon fils, s'il te plaît… Nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi…

\- Je me suis renseignée sur lui ! Continua mon amie en me tirant petit à petit loin de la porte. Tu n'as pas idée de qui il est !

\- Ma mère l'aimait…

\- Ta mère aimait aussi Ari et tu sais comme moi l'ordure que c'était ! Écoute, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir d'où tu viens, mais tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, mais lorsque des barreaux de prison vous sépareront! Appelle Garroway !

J'entendais ce qu'elle me disait, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression que ces paroles n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché à nouveau de la porte, et avais déjà une main sur le verrou.

\- Magnus, non… Il va te tuer à toi aussi… Il va nous tuer tous les deux !

 **A suivre**

 **P.S : Ça aurait dû être le dernier, mais il y en aura encore un autre. Qui arrivera vite, promis ! Sûrement ce week-end, c'est juré !**


End file.
